The Green Girl (Terjemahan)
by Jesslynivanarey
Summary: Hermione ditempatkan di Asrama Slytherin. Bagaimana perjalanan Trio Emas yang berbeda jalan dalam cerita ini?
1. (1) Penyortiran

(1) Seleksi

 ** _This story belongs to Colubrina and I have obtained permission from her to translate her story. This story I once wrote on Wattpad, but I moved it according to what Colubrina said. So, for those of you who have read in Wattpad, I will continue here._**

...

Hermione Granger mengetahui semua tentang asrama di Hogwarts. Dia tahu karena dia membaca buku Sejarah Sihir Hogwarts beberapa kali. Dia sudah lama memikirkan asrama mana yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya.

Slytherin sangat jelas bukan; Obsesi mereka tentang garis keturunan murni yang menolak kelahiran-Muggle membuatnya menjadi tidak. Dia tidak berpikir dia cukup baik untuk Hufflepuff; Sepertinya hal yang mengerikan untuk dikatakan tentang diri sendiri tapi dia cukup sadar diri dan dia tidak mengira dia memiliki semangat yang benar untuk asrama itu. Dia menganggap Ravenclaw; Dia tahu dia cerdas dan sepertinya hasil yang masuk akal, mungkin sedikit bisa ditebak. Yang sebenarnya dia inginkan adalah Gryffindor. Menjadi berani terdengar indah.

Dan tercinta. Dia tahu bahwa Gryffindor adalah anak kesayangan dari sekolah itu dengan sekilas melihatnya saja. Mereka tertawa di tempat duduk mereka, semua emas dan mulia, saat dia menunggu, berdiri bersama anak laki-laki yang dia temui di kereta saat mereka membuat diri mereka konyol dalam upacara seleksi. Dia tidak pernah benar-benar punya teman, bukan teman baik, dan itulah yang dia inginkan lebih dari apapun.

Dia pikir itu mungkin Ravenclaw tapi masih berharap untuk Gryffindor.

Ketika topi itu nyaris lepas dari kepalanya sebelum meneriakkan 'Slytherin' lagi, dia harus memintanya untuk mengulanginya. _Pergilah, girlie_ , katanya. _Kau akan menjadi hebat di Slytherin._

Dia berdiri dan melihat, dengan gemetar, di meja asrama barunya. Dia hanya mengambil beberapa langkah ke arah mereka saat sorakan dimulai. Dia berputar dan beberapa anak laki-laki jahe di meja Gryffindor benar-benar mencemoohnya. Dia menggigit bibirnya dan berusaha tidak menangis dan menoleh ke arah anak laki-laki yang dia temui di kereta. Tidak akan menatapnya.

 _Oh, ini bagus sekali. Topi sialan._

Dia berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju meja tempat dia diseleksi, duduk dengan duh keras dan melotot ke anak lainnya, mengedipkan air. "Jangan pedulikan mereka," kata seorang gadis yang lebih tua. "Semua dari mereka itu sialan, kau salah satu dari kami sekarang."

"Aku kelahiran-Muggle," Hermione tersedak, memikirkan kemungkinan dia akan berhasil menyelesaikannya.

Ada jeda -- cukup lama untuk menjadi sangat canggung dan baginya untuk mempertimbangkan apakah itu pilihan salah -- sampai seorang gadis polos di tahun itu mengangkat bahu dan, saat anak laki-laki berambut pirang dari kereta duduk, salah satu anak laki-laki yang lebih tua berkata, "Yeah, well, kau kelahiran-Muggle kami sekarang. Kami tidak begitu mempersalahkannya."

Dia mendengar ada anak lain bergumam, "Kami harus mengabaikannya."

"Kelahiran-Muggle?" Anak berambut pirang itu menatapnya dan Hermione menghela napas, mengharapkan semacam pelecehan, tapi dia mengulurkan tangannya. "Draco Malfoy."

"Hermione Granger," katanya sambil meraih tangannya. Draco menariknya lebih dekat ke tempat duduknya untuk memberi ruang bagi anak laki-laki kurus dengan rambut hitam.

"Theo," katanya. "Kita mendapatkan seorang Muggle di tahun Ini."

"Manis," kata cowok terbaru.

"Aku melihatmu bersama Weasley di kereta," lanjut Draco. "Itu tadi kakaknya yang mencemoohmu," tambahnya dan dia mengeraskan rahangnya dan melotot ke seberang ruangan ke bajingan emas yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Memangnya dia siapa?"

Ada jeda lagi dan Hermione tahu ujung meja panjang mereka mendengarkan jawabannya. "Dia mengunyah dengan mulut terbuka," katanya pelan, "dan dia sepertinya ingin menghisap anak Potter itu."

Tawa melayang di atas meja dan dia mendengar seseorang berkata, "Khas. Pecundang."

"Ingin memberi sorakan?" Bocah berambut gelap tersebut mendorongnya lebih jauh untuk memberi tempat bagi anak laki-laki berkulit gelap dan sekarang dia terdesak ke samping Draco.

"Yeah," kata Hermione. "Punya ide?"

Dia menyeringai padanya, maksudnya seringai kecil, dan Hermione mendapati dirinya menyeringai juga. Akan tetapi, tentu saja Hufflepuff lebih baik, tapi dia bisa melakukan ini. Gadis polos di seberang meja mencondongkan tubuh ke depan untuk mendengar dan Hermione terselip di dalam kelompok ceria, merencanakan hal nakal. _Sekelompok_ , pikirnya, _teman-temannya._

 ** _To be Continued ~_**


	2. (2) Tahun Pertama

(2) Tahun Pertama

Ramuan itu brilian. Hermione duduk bersama Theodore Nott dan saat dia mendengarkan pidato profesor tentang ketenaran pembotolan dan menghentikan kematian, dia membaca sebuah catatan singkat anak itu: _Bagaimana kau akan menghentikan kematian?_

Dia memutar matanya.

Sang profesor sepertinya memiliki perhatian penuh untuk Potter, yang sebenarnya aneh sejak mereka baru saja memulai pelajaran, tapi dia sendiri agak jengkel dengan Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup itu karena ia tiba-tiba menjadi tidak terlihat setelah ia disortir ke Slytherin, dia tidak bisa benar-benar merasa tidak enak untuk anak nakal itu.

Sang profesor memulai kelas pertama dengan menanyakan berbagai pertanyaan kepada anak laki-laki itu dan Theo harus menahannya secara fisik dari mendorong tangannya ke udara. "Hentikan," desisnya padanya. "Kau akan terlihat seperti selangkangan cokelat."

"Tapi aku tahu jawabannya," desisnya.

"Terus?" Dia menjawab, dan, pada tatapan matanya yang picik, Hermione berhenti mengangkat tangannya. Apa pun yang dia temukan sejak dia disortir, satu hal yang sangat jelas: Anak-anak Slytherin merawat mereka sendiri. Bahkan jika Theo bukan gadis -- dan dia memang bukan -- dia akan mencegahnya membuat dirinya terlihat buruk jika hal itu membuatnya menjadi imobilitas.

Slytherin ternyata juga brilian. Dia telah meninju anak laki-laki yang memanggilnya lumpur dan, alih-alih mendapat masalah seperti yang dia lakukan saat menangani pengganggu di sekolah dasar -- Hermione bisa sangat fisik saat dia marah -- setiap orang menertawakan anak yang dia pukul dan menyuruh anak itu untuk melihat bahasanya sebelum melontarkannya ke sesama teman asrama.

"Pergilah ke tanah lumpur Gryffindork jika kau ingin menjadi vulgar," kata seorang gadis yang lebih tua sambil mencibir sebelum menambahkan pada Hermione, "Dia melakukannya lagi, pergi ke pesta."

"Dia melakukannya lagi," kata Draco, "dia tidak akan punya pesta yang tersisa untuk ditendangnya."

Hermione mendorongnya. "Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri," katanya dan Draco menyeringai kecil padanya.

"Ya," katanya. "Jika kau tidak bisa, kau tidak akan menyenangkan."

Draco juga brilian; Manja dan impulsif dan seperti ular tapi brilian. Memiliki teman -- teman sejati -- luar biasa. Dia tidak pernah ingin meninggalkan tempat ini.

Sayangnya dalam hal terbang ia tidak cemerlang. Draco itu sangat menyebalkan. Dia menghabiskan begitu banyak pelajaran terbang pertama mereka yang menawarkan saran padanya hingga Theo akhirnya menyuruhnya untuk berhenti sebelum dia menjadi anggota kedua klub 'Hermione si Slytherin punya Pukulan Bagus'.

Paling tidak ada satu anak laki-laki yang lebih buruk dari dia, pikirnya sambil duduk di rumput dan merajuk. Pansy menjatuhkan diri ke sampingnya dan Blaise bergabung dengan mereka, kakinya yang panjang menendang di depannya saat mereka melihat beberapa Griffyndor yang namanya tidak dapat diingatnya kehilangan kontrol sapunya.

"Begini," kata Blaise sambil menusuk Hermione. "Itu bisa saja lebih buruk."

"Yeah," katanya sambil kembali berbaring. "Aku bisa saja dipilah bersama mereka, aku ingin jadi, kau tahu."

Pansy mendengus dramatis sebelum bertanya. "Apa yang Draco lakukan? Kenapa dia bisa bertengkar dengan Potter? Apa sekarang?"

Hermione mendesah. "Bukankah giliranmu untuk mengawasinya?" Gumamnya. "Kuharap dia meninggalkan anak itu sendirian."

"Potter adalah anak nakal manja," kata Pansy, berbaring di sampingnya, "dan Draco bisa melihatnya." Hermione memutar matanya. Sejauh yang bisa dia tahu, Draco tertarik pada masalah seperti lebah memuja madu, tanpa rencana cadangan untuk namanya.

"Sial." Blaise menunjuk ke langit, Draco melesat ke tanah secepat mungkin sementara Potter menukik lebih tinggi di udara. Kedua gadis itu duduk dan melihat saat Draco mendarat dengan mulus dan dia, Greg, dan Vincent melenggang mendekati mereka, senyuman menyengat menempel di wajah mereka. "Memotongnya, mate," Blaise menambahkan saat Profesor McGonagall, pelindung segala hal, Gryffindor, berlari keluar dari gedung sambil menjerit pada Harry Potter.

"Apakah kau benar-benar mencuri dari anak bodoh itu?" Hermione menuntut, mendengar dalih dan protes saat Potter diseret oleh telinganya. "Apakah kau idiot?"

"Oh, Hermione, mengapa kau membelanya?" Tanya Draco, menjatuhkan diri di sampingnya dan menarik-narik rambutnya. "Apakah dia tidak melakukan hal yang keriput itu padamu pagi ini? Bahwa 'Aku mungkin tidak bisa mendekati ini karena dia mungkin akan tiba-tiba berubah jahat dan melahap jiwaku' oh, Gryffindor yang menyebalkan?"

"Dia melakukannya," Blaise menegaskan. "Kau tidak melihatnya karena kau sibuk membaca Quidditch Dari Abad Ke Abad dengan keras. Seakan itu bisa membantu." Hermione mendorongnya dan dia tertawa." Jangan khawatir, kita akan memberimu pelajaran terbang yang mudah dilakukan orang licik. Kau jangan mempermalukan asrama kita dan jangan seperti Madam Hooch yang memberi omong kosong apakah ada orang lain kecuali pemain Quidditch yang berharga yang bisa terbang. "

*

"Kau menantangnya untuk apa?!" Hermione mendesis pada Draco di seberang meja di ruang rekreasi mereka. "Kau idiot, kau akan pergi menyelinap berkeliling, kau akan menghilangkan poin Slytherin karena kau tidak bisa meninggalkan orang yang berharga itu sendiri. Apa yang salah denganmu?"

"Oh, ayo, Hermione," kata Draco, menjejali mulutnya dengan kue manis yang dikirim ibunya. Dia menatapnya dengan sedikit kesal tapi tidak bisa menahan rengekan memohon.

"Aku yakin dia bahkan tidak menunjukkannya," kata Theo sambil meraih kotak itu. "Bajingan Gryffindor semua bicara."

"Mereka berani," kata Blaise, "mereka hanya bodoh tentang hal itu. Kau ingin seseorang berlari ke arah kematian, ajaklah Gryff. Kau ingin seseorang menang, itu Slytherin."

"Hei," Draco melihat ke kotaknya. "Kau makan semua kueku?"

"Dan kau sangat senang berbagi," kata Hermione, "terutama karena kau akan kehilangan banyak poin untuk Slytherin malam ini ketika kau tertangkap basah melewati jam malam yang sedang menorehkan Harry Potter."

"Aku tidak akan tertangkap," kata Draco dengan percaya diri.

Ternyata dia dan Theo benar; Potter tidak menunjukkannya, tapi Draco berhasil menghindari tangkapan. "Benar, kan?" katanya pada Hermione saat mereka menuju Aula untuk sarapan. Dia memutar matanya lagi, sebuah ekspresi yang muncul dengan sangat cepat saat berhadapan dengan Draco.

"Jika kau menyelinap keluar, setidaknya kau bisa mengalahkan si kecil," gumam Hermione. "Mengapa dia masih di sini, bukankah seharusnya dia dikirim pulang atau sesuatu setelah terbang seperti orang gila setelah kita diberitahu untuk jangan melakukannya?"

"Entahlah," gumam Greg. "Apa yang dia dapatkan?"

Anak tahun pertama yang paling tidak disukai berjalan menuju mereka di aula, memegang sebuah paket panjang dan sempit dengan sesuatu yang mendekati penghormatan. "Mari kita cari tahu," saran Draco dan mereka melangkah di depan anak itu dan menghalangi jalannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kita melakukan ini," Hermione bergumam pada Theo. "Siapa peduli apa yang didapat Potter lewat pos?"

"Kita menghina Draco karena dia mendapat kue di surat," kata Theo, cukup jelas bagi Draco untuk mendengarnya. Teman berambut pirang mereka membalas tatapan dengan kesal; Karena antek-anteknya tidak berusaha menghentikannya, dia menyambar paket itu dari tangan Potter.

"Itu sapu," dia tertawa. "Kau sedang dalam masalah sekarang, Potter. Tahun pertama tidak diizinkan memilikinya."

"Ini Nimbus 2000," Ron membual.

Hermione mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Theo dan berkata dengan suara keras, "Apa dia benar-benar menyombongkan sapu laki-laki lain?" Ron memerah dan Theo menggigit bibirnya dan menatapnya, senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Aku berada di tim Quidditch," Potter membual dan Hermione bisa melihat bahwa Draco, yang berbicara tentang Quidditch sehingga dia ingin menjerit beberapa hari, hampir akan patah.

"Well, itu bagus untukmu," kata Hermione. "Beberapa dari kita bermain sesuai peraturan, tapi aku kira kau adalah seorang selebriti jadi saat kau melanggar peraturan yang bisa kau dapatkan adalah lebih banyak orang yang membungkuk untukmu. "

"Aku ingin tahu apakah dia akan menulisnya di dalam Prophet," Theo menimpali saat Draco perlahan mundur dari anak laki-laki yang dibenci itu. Hermione meraih tangannya untuk memastikan dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang ruam.

"Oh, aku yakin dia akan," kata Hermione. "Bagaimanapun, dia terkenal. Dia sangat terkenal, sahabat karib kecilnya tahu tentang sapunya." Dia mengibaskan jari tangannya yang bebas ke udara saat itu dan Theo mencibir. "Bersenang-senanglah bermain dengan sapumu, boys," katanya sambil menarik Draco ke bawah koridor, Theo dan Greg di belakang mereka.

"Itu sangat tidak adil," Hermione mengomel di ruang rekreasi mereka. "Jika kau tertangkap terbang seperti itu—"

"Well," kata Greg, "ayahnya pasti akan muncul dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Baik!" Hermione membentak. "Jika kau tertangkap basah—"

"Aku pasti sudah mati," kata Greg sambil kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Aturan berlaku untuk semua orang atau tidak berlaku bagi siapa pun," Hermione berkata, mendidih. "Itu tidak benar."

"Kau tidak benar-benar mengira dunia itu adil, bukan?" Tanya Theo sambil memutar matanya ke arahnya.

*

Setelah itu, ketidaksukaan Hermione terhadap Ron Weasley dan Harry Potter bergeser dari gangguan ringan karena mereka menjatuhkannya begitu dia disortir, menjadi dorongan yang jauh lebih aktif untuk menyiksa pasangan itu. Dia mendapat kesempatan berikutnya di pelajaran Mantra saat Weasley tidak mampu membuat bulunya melayang.

"Kau mengatakannya salah," kata Hermione sejelas-jelasnya pada Weasley. "Kau perlu mengikuti panduan pengucapan dalam buku ini, bukan aturan yang ada di kepalamu, Weasley. Sihir mengikuti peraturan yang dapat diprediksi."

"Mari kita lihat kau melakukannya jika kau sangat pintar," bentak anak laki-laki itu dan, sambil sedikit menyeringai, dia melemparkan mantra itu dan bulu itu melayang di depannya.

"Iya!" Profesor Flitwick bertepuk tangan. "Miss Granger yang mendapatkannya! Lima poin untuk Slytherin."

Saat mereka semua keluar dari kelas dan melesat melewati halaman Weasley melontarkan kepada Potter, "Aku benci gadis Granger itu. Dia benar-benar mengerikan, aku yakin dia tidak punya teman di Slytherin."

Harry Potter menunjuk ke seberang tempat terbuka ke tempat Greg Goyle memutar gadis yang dipertanyakan saat dia memukul punggungnya dan tertawa. Suara Malfoy terbawa udara. "Itu gadis kami, menunjukkan para pecundang yang tidak tahu bagaimana melakukannya."

"Lepaskan aku," Weasley bisa mendengar ratapannya, "atau aku akan mengutukmu walaupun kau tidak mengharapkannya!" Bahkan Pansy Parkinson, yang memiliki tangannya yang terselip di tangan Malfoy, menyeringai. Dia menyenggol si pirang dan menunjuk Weasley dan Potter dan seluruh kelompok anak-anak Slytherin, termasuk Hermione, melambaikan tangan pada pasangan itu.

"Kupikir," kata Harry Potter, "dia punya teman."

*

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku harus pergi." Hermione menatap Blaise dan Greg dengan sedikit kesal. Draco memegang tangan Pansy di suatu tempat, sebuah hubungan yang antara lucu dan menyebalkan, dan Theo mungkin sudah berada di tribun. Anak laki-laki itu memiliki cinta Quidditch yang tidak sehat. Dia, bagaimanapun, tidak memiliki hal seperti itu. Di luar dingin. Itu basah. Dan di sini, di ruang rekreasi mereka yang indah, terasa hangat. Ada api. Dia punya sebuah buku. "Panggil Vincent dan Millie."

"Vincent sedang menjalankan detensi dan Millie sudah di luar sana bersama Theo."

"Theo membenci Millie," kata Hermione, mengerutkan hidungnya.

"Coba katakan padanya seperti itu," gumam Greg dan Hermione tertawa. "Tidak," dia berkeras. "Millie tergila-gila padanya dan Theo berusaha sekuat tenaga bersikap sopan padanya, tapi kau tahu betapa gilanya dia."

"Theo yang malang," Hermione menyeringai, tapi, masih tak tergerak oleh prospek pertandingan Quidditch di hari yang dingin ini, dia tidak berusaha untuk bangun. Blaise, bagaimanapun, hanya menarik selimutnya dari tubuhnya.

"Kau harus lihat, melihat asrama kita, aku akan meminjamkan jumper jika kau kedinginan tapi kau benar-benar harus melihatnya."

"Kau bisa duduk di antara Millie dan Theo dan menyelamatkannya," gumam Greg dan Hermione mendengus.

"aku akan duduk di antara kau dan Blaise dan kau bisa membuatku tetap hangat."

"Selesai," kata Greg dan Hermione mengerutkan kening kepadanya.

"Mengapa aku perlu melihat permainan?"

"Karena memang begitu," kata Blaise, "dan meskipun kau menganggap aneh peraturan itu, kau tidak bodoh."

Dengan gerutuan dan memasukkan bukunya ke dalam saku, dia bergabung dengan pasangan tepat pada waktunya untuk melihat permainan dimulai. Setelah ada banyak teriakan dan sorak sorai dari tribun, tidak ada yang benar-benar menarik perhatiannya, dia mencondongkan tubuh ke Greg dan bertanya, "Kapan itu menarik?"

"Menarik sekali sekarang," katanya sambil mendesah dan Blaise melingkarkan lengannya di sekelilingnya dan menariknya ke arahnya.

"Aku melihat kau mencoba mengeluarkan bukumu," gumamnya. "Jangan membaca di tribun, Hermione."

"Lihat!" Teriak Greg, menusuknya, "mereka melihat si snitch!"

Hermione mendengar Greg berteriak "Go Flint!" saat anak laki-laki yang lebih tua mengejar Potter, menghalangi anak nakal itu untuk meraih bola dan mengakhiri permainannya. Penyiar mengklaim bahwa itu pelanggaran -- dan dia juga mengakui bahwa itu adalah pelanggaran atau sejenisnya, tapi dalam permainan yang melibatkan memukul bola raksasa pada pemain untuk menjatuhkan mereka dari sapu mereka, tampaknya itu bukan pelanggaran padahal sangat jelas itu mencelakakan -- kecurangan yang jelas dan menjijikkan membuatnya mendesis pada Blaise, "Apakah komentatornya selalu sepihak ini?"

"Ya," kata seorang anak laki-laki tua yang duduk di belakang mereka. "Semua orang membenci kita, kita jahat, tahu." Dia menggoyang-goyangkan jarinya pada mereka bertiga dan Hermione, berbalik untuk menatapnya, tertawa.

"Kita hanya lebih baik dari mereka," kata Blaise, matanya menatap lapangan. "Dan mereka tahu itu."

"Skor!" Teriak Greg dan sorakan dari bagian tribun mereka memekakkan telinga.

"Berapa lama lagi ini akan terjadi," Hermione berbisik kepada Blaise meskipun perhatiannya menangkap Potter, yang sepertinya sudah lupa cara terbang. "Dan ada apa dengan dia?" Dia bertanya dan anak laki-laki di sisinya mengikuti jarinya yang menunjuk untuk melihat Potter, yang sapunya sedang bergoyang.

"Entah, jangan pedulikan," Blaise berkata singkat dan dia mengangkat bahu dan kembali mencoba untuk memutuskan apakah Greg atau Blaise mengeluarkan lebih banyak panas tubuh karena ini benar-benar bukan hari yang menyenangkan. Tapi apa pun yang terjadi dengan Potter semakin parah dan segera mereka semua menonton, terpesona, karena sapu itu jelas dikutuk bergetar dan berkedut. Potter akhirnya terjerembab ke tanah dan, saat dia yakin Potter akan mati, dia mengoreksi dirinya sendiri dan -- apa itu? -- menangkap si snitch, yang intinya jatuh ke tangannya.

"Itu tidak mungkin," desisnya pada Greg yang sedang menatap terengah-engah di lapangan. "Apakah itu dihitung?" Flint berteriak bahwa itu bukan tangkapan yang adil tapi penyiar itu sudah menyatakannya sebagai kemenangan Gryffindor dan Hermione memeluknya dirinya sendiri dan bergumam, "Aku tidak percaya kalian membuatku keluar dalam cuaca dingin hanya untuk menonton ini. Ini buruk."

Mereka dengan murung meluncur menuruni tangga, Flint masih berteriak di latar belakang, dan kembali ke ruang rekreasi mereka. "Aku benci Quidditch," gumam Hermione sebelum menjatuhkan diri di sofa di sebelah Theo, yang berhasil menggoyahkan Millie, dan yang menarik-narik rambutnya sebelum merosot ke arahnya.

"Itu tak masuk akal," kata Theo dan dia mengangguk.

*

"INI DINGIN," keluhnya, tapi rengekan itu setengah tertawa saat ia melemparkan beberapa bola salju terakhir ke Draco dan Greg. Musim dingin telah tiba dan salju menyembunyikan ketidaksempurnaan. Mereka sudah keluar lebih dari satu jam; Dia telah menyingkirkan salju dari mantelnya dan dia menangani Draco dan mendorongnya ke arah arus yang membuat Greg tertawa saat anak laki-laki lain tergagap bahwa dia curang.

"Kupikir kau ingin aku menipu lebih banyak," katanya, menyeringai padanya. "'Kau dan tentang peraturan, Hermione. Kau perlu melupakannya. Bukankah itu yang kau katakan tadi pagi saat aku tidak mengizinkanmu menyalin esaiku? "

Sekarang mereka kembali ke kastil, bersiap untuk meminta cokelat panas dari peri rumah, mengibaskan salju dari rambut dan pakaian mereka, saat mereka terjebak di balik pohon raksasa yang menghalangi koridor saat penjaga pintu memindahkannya ke ruang utama untuk Yule.

Draco, dingin dan basah, bahkan kurang menyenangkan dari biasanya. "Apakah kau pikir kau bisa memindahkan pohon ini? Beberapa dari kita mencoba untuk lulus di sini." Ketika dia melihat duo dinamis, dia menambahkan sambil mencibir, "Mencoba menghasilkan uang ekstra, Weasley? Maksudku, aku tahu kau orang miskin, tapi apa kau harus melakukan pekerjaan aneh di sekolah? Sungguh?"

"Sekarang Draco," kata Hermione, menggunakan suaranya yang paling manis. "Bukan salahnya rumah keluarganya itu gubuk, bagi mereka itu terlihat seperti rumah besar."

"Mungkin dia akan menjadi tukang ledeng saat dia dewasa?" Kata Draco, berpaling padanya dengan seringai.

"Itu mungkin terlalu intelektual untuk—"

Ron merayap ke arah mereka, melolong marah, dan telah menyambar mantel Draco di tinjunya saat Profesor Snape muncul di belakang mereka.

"Bertengkar?" Pria itu bertanya sambil mencibir. "Itu bertentangan dengan Aturan Hogwarts, Weasley, potong lima poin dari Gryffindor."

"Dia diprovokasi," kata penjaga pintu sambil melotot pada gurunya tapi sang profesor mengangkat bahu.

"Kalau begitu dia harus belajar mengendalikan diri." Pria itu melirik ketiga anak Slytherin itu. "Kalian bertiga meneteskan air di seluruh aula. Ayo keringkan dan pesan beberapa cokelat panas dari dapur sebelum kalian sakit."

"Terima kasih, Sir," kata Hermione. "Kami akan melakukan itu."

"Oh," tambah pria itu, "dan, Miss Granger?"

"Ya, Sir?"

"Aiu terkesan dengan esai ramuan terakhirmu. Teruslah bekerja dengan baik."

Ron Weasley dan Harry Potter melotot padanya saat dia membawa Draco dan Greg ke tangan dan membawa mereka melewati pasangan yang marah. Dia menyeringai pada mereka, lalu mendidik ekspresinya dengan ekspresi yang jauh lebih hormat saat dia melewati Profesor Snape.

"Apa arti 'terlalu intelektual ketat'?" Tanya Greg sambil berjalan pergi.

"Itu berarti dia terlalu bodoh untuk melakukan pekerjaan itu," Draco melongo dan Hermione melirik kembali untuk menyeringai pada Ron dan Harry yang memiliki tinjunya mengepal di sisi mereka. Si tersentak kecil mengira mereka terlalu baik untuk mengakui Slytherin, tapi dia akan menunjukkannya kepada mereka.

*

Theo telah menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu sore untuk menginstruksikan pada Hermione tentang tradisi Yule sampai dia mengangkat tangannya dan bertanya mengapa tidak ada kelas tradisi penyihir pada Studi Muggle. "Siapa yang peduli dengan studi Muggle?" Dia praktis berdecit. "Tak satu pun dari kalian akan melarikan diri dan tinggal di kota Muggle, bukan?"

Terdengar dengusan kasar dari beberapa siswa yang lebih tua di ruang rekreasi dan setidaknya ada yang batuk.

"Kau tidak benar-benar perlu tahu bagaimana surat-surat Inggris bekerja atau apa yang mungkin ditonton di tele! Ini buang-buang waktu! Mengapa aku tidak memiliki kelas untuk sesuatu yang berguna daripada disiksa seperti ini?" Hermione meringkuk ke depan dan menangkupkan kepalanya ke lengannya yang terlipat saat itu.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Greg dan Draco mengangkat bahu.

"Theo telah memutuskan bahwa ini adalah tugas sucinya untuk menyekolahkannya dalam segala hal pureblood," Blaise mengangkat meja lain. "Dia tidak berhenti ."

"Yule tidak terlalu rumit," kata Theo.

"Tidak, mate, jika kau terjebak pada hal-hal mendasar beri hadiah kepada temanmu, tidak ada yang terlalu mahal atau kau terlihat terjebak pada dirimu sendiri. Tidak ada perhiasan kecuali kau bertunangan dengan gadis itu, yang tidak relevan untuk kita, "kata Blaise.

"Bisa jadi relevan," bantah Theo. "Orang terkadang bertunangan seperti anak kecil."

"Merlin, Theo," kata Draco. "Tidak ada yang melakukan itu lagi."

"Orang purbakala masih melibatkan anak-anak satu sama lain," kata Hermione, mengerutkan hidungnya. "Eww."

"Apakah Muggle tidak melakukan itu?" Tanya Theo.

"Tidak!" Dia menjulurkan lidahnya. "Menjijikkan."

"Harus setuju dengan dia," kata Draco.

Hermione dengan patuh berbelanja dan membungkusnya dan mengirimkan hadiahnya. Sebuah buku tentang Quidditch untuk Theo, selendang untuk Blaise, permen untuk Greg dan Vincent. Dia mendapat lipstik Muggle untuk Pansy dan Millie, karena tahu kombinasi makeup dan iming-iming barang Muggle terlarang akan sangat menarik bagi kedua gadis itu. Dia berdiri lama di toko itu, melihat snitch emas kecil yang telah dimantrau untuk Draco dan akhirnya memutuskan bahwa itu mungkin terlalu banyak dan memutuskan untuk melatih snitch yang sebenarnya.

Draco mengiriminya gelang. Itu tidak mewah; Dia tidak yakin apakah manik-manik kaca murahan bahkan dihitung sebagai perhiasan di dunianya, tapi dia menatapnya untuk waktu yang lama ketika dia membuka kotak itu, menatapnya begitu lama sehingga burung hantu itu dengan tidak sabar memanjatnya sampai dia mengguncang dirinya dan menyerahkannya. Dia memakainya setiap hari dan hanya melepasnya saat dia kembali ke sekolah.

Dia tidak yakin apa artinya. Tidak yakin itu berarti apa-apa. Draco berkencan dengan Pansy, jika dengan 'berkencan' seseorang berarti berpegangan tangan di koridor dan duduk bersama di pertandingan Quidditch dan di sofa di ruang rekreasi. Dan, meski seluk beluk etiket Yule -- seperti yang dikatakan Theo -- hampir membuatnya melempar barang, dia menyadari bahwa mereka memiliki peraturan untuk semuanya. Dia tidak yakin apakah memakainya akan berakhir dengan melakukan sesuatu padanya, jadi dia tidak melakukannya.

Hermione memeluknya di kereta dan berkata, "Aku suka sekali."

"Ketika kita lebih tua, aku akan memberimu yang nyata," kata Draco sambil menyeringai dan dia merasa dirinya menghembuskan nafas, semacam napas lega tapi melegakan.

"Sialan," katanya dan senyumnya membesar.

"Aku mempelajari kutukan baru," katanya sambil menyeringai. "Orang pertama yang memberimu 'tampilan kotor Sytherin' akan mendapatkannya."

"kau pasti akan kehilangan setiap poin yang pernah kami dapatkan," katanya, mendorongnya dan Draco mengenakan wajah polos yang dia gunakan saat dihadapkan oleh para guru. "Tapi terima kasih."

"Tidak ada yang memilih menjadi teman seasramaku," katanya.

"Mereka tidak memilih, tepatnya," katanya, sambil duduk tegak di atas jendela untuk memberi ruang bagi Theo dan Greg, yang ikut serta dan sedang berdebat tentang peraturan Quidditch yang tidak jelas. "Mereka hanya ... melihat kita semua seperti kita sakit dan menular."

"Aku tahu," katanya, suaranya rendah dan marah. "Suatu hari mereka semua akan menyesal."

*

Ketika dia menemukannya tertawa terbahak-bahak di luar perpustakaan, dia tertawa kecil, dia menghela napas. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan?" Dia bertanya padanya.

"Tidak ada," katanya sambil menggulung tongkat sihirnya di antara kedua tangannya.

Dia mencengkeramnya dan mulai menariknya ke ruang bawah tanah. "Kau perlu belajar untuk berbohong lebih baik," katanya. "Apakah Weasley atau Potter yang kau ganggu?"

"Tidak juga," katanya dengan nada prima yang membuatnya ingin menendangnya di tulang kering. "Aku hanya tidak suka melihat wajah bodoh Longbottom jadi aku mengunci kakinya."

"Dan bagaimana tampangnya? Mengucapkan teror saat melihatmu?"

"Sepertinya dia 'membenciku' tertulis di keningnya," Draco menyeringai. "Tapi dia menyuruh seorang gadis untuk jangan khawatir bahwa dia tidak dapat melakukannya sebaik kau dalam Mantra karena—" tapi di sana dia melepaskan diri, beberapa rasa bijaksana tiba-tiba terjepit di antara otak dan mulutnya.

"Karena aku hanya orang Slytherin yang busuk," kata Hermione, sebuah pertanyaan dalam suaranya; Ekspresi wajah Draco membenarkannya. Dia melihat ekspresinya bergetar sesaat sebelum dia memasukkannya ke dalam bahunya yang 'keras kepala' yang tak ada yang bisa menyakitiku.

"Dia tidak bermaksud begitu," Draco menawarkan. "Dia hanya ingin membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik."

"Maksudnya," kata Hermione. "Mereka semua serius." Dia berkedip sengit beberapa kali.

"Yeah," kata Draco, "Tapi kau berharga dua belas dari orang-orang idiot itu. Ayo, aku membawa sebuah kotak baru dari ibuku pagi ini. Aku yakin itu adalah kue yang sangat kau sukai."

Hermione tersenyum sedikit. "Kenapa dia selalu mengirimnya sekarang?"

"Karena aku katakan padanya kau menyukainya," katanya.

Hermione berhenti berjalan menuju asrama mereka dan, begitu dia beberapa meter di depannya, Draco juga berhenti dan berbalik menghadapnya. "Apa?" Dia menuntut.

"Ibumu mengirimkan kue untukku?" Dia bertanya dan dia tampak bingung.

"Yah, ya, kita berteman, bukan?"

"Tapi …." Hermione terdiam lalu berkata, "Muggleborn."

"Oh, seperti dia peduli tentang itu," kata Draco sambil memutar matanya. "Apa kau belum tahu sekarang tidak ada yang mempermasalahkannya?" Dia berhenti untuk mempertimbangkannya. "Yeah, kecuali bibi gilaku dari apa yang aku dengar tentang dia, tapi dia di Azkaban jadi tidak ada orang yang benar-benar khawatir dengan pendapatnya. Slytherin, cewek bodoh, kau salah satu dari kami. "

Senyumnya goyah sehingga Draco memberinya dorongan. "Jangan membuatku seperti kau adalah Gryffindork bodoh? Oke, ya." Dia mulai berlari menyusuri lorong dan, sambil menggesek matanya, Hermione mengikutinya.

*

Perasaan Hermione pada Quidditch tetap sama, yang akan baik-baik saja jika semua orang tidak benar-benar berkeras agar pergi ke permainan lain.

"Kita bahkan tidak bermain dengan yang satu ini," dia merengut saat Draco menyeretnya ke tribun. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku harus pergiiiii." Dia menarik kata-kata terakhir saat mereka melewati sekelompok Gryffindor, di sana untuk menghibur seeker busuk mereka, yang tampaknya seeker termuda sejak awal waktu.

Ron Weasley menatapnya saat mereka lewat, tangannya terjepit erat di Draco seolah dia takut jika dia melepaskannya, dia akan kembali ke ruang rekreasi. Weasley menusukkannya ke samping dengan siku dan dia tersentak kaget.

"Maaf," kata anak itu sambil menyeringai. "Tidak melihatmu di sana."

Malfoy menatap anak itu dan kemudian ke Greg dan Theo, yang mengikuti Hermione. Vincent, seperti biasa, berada dalam detensi. "Kau tahu bagaimana menurutku mereka memilih anggota tim Gryffindor," katanya keras. "Mereka mendapatkan orang-orang yang mereka kasihani, Potter tidak punya orang tua, keluarga Weasley tidak punya uang, manis sekali."

Hermione menghela napas dan mendorongnya maju ke tempat duduk mereka. "Begini, ini Neville Longbottom," kata Draco saat mereka duduk. "Kau ingat Neville, benar Hermione? Dia orang yang tidak bisa mengeluarkannya dari kantong kertas, aku heran dia juga tidak ada di tim."

"Tinggalkan dia sendiri," bentak Ron, tidak berbalik dari permainan.

"Jika otaknya berwarna emas, Neville akan lebih miskin darimu," Draco mengejek saat Theo mulai menarik Hermione dari konfrontasi. Saat Potter mulai terbang dengan kecepatan yang konyol, Draco menambahkan, "Oh, kau beruntung Weasley, sepertinya temanmu mungkin telah menemukan uang di lapangan."

Ron berbalik dan melemparkan dirinya ke seberang kursi di Draco saat Theo menarik Hermione keluar dari sana. Neville dan Greg bergabung dan keempat bocah tersebut melewatkan saat Potter menangkap snitch lagi karena mereka sibuk meninju satu sama lain.

"Jujur saja," Hermione bergumam pada Theo saat mereka melihat perkelahian yang terjadi di dekat kaki mereka. "Paling tidak saat ini permainannya singkat."

*

Hermione menyebarkan tabel pelajaran ujian berkode warna yang dibuatnya untuk semua temannya.

"Hermione," kata Greg sambil menatapnya, "ujiannya masih lama."

"Tapi penting untuk dipersiapkan dan itu hanya sepuluh minggu lagi," katanya, suaranya mulai meningkat. "Seharusnya aku belajar dari lama tapi kalian terus membuatku pergi ke pertandingan Quidditch. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan—"

Theo menarik seluruh tumpukan menjauh darinya dan dengan tenang membuangnya ke dalam api. "Berhenti," katanya. "Hentikan dengan cepat sebelum kau membuat dirimu menderita dan tak tertahankan."

"Theo!" Dia meratap mengamati meja dan grafiknya yang terbakar.

Theo memasukkan cokelat kodok ke arahnya. "Maaf," katanya, sama sekali tidak terdengar kasihan. "Aku hanya melindungimu dari dirimu sendiri."

"Nicolas Flamel," kata Hermione setelah dia membuka bungkusnya. "Aku sudah punya lima."

*

"Kau tidak akan percaya apa yang aku temukan," kata Draco, menuangkan jus dan senyumannya sendiri.

"Oh?" Hermione menuntunnya ke buku Mantra-nya dan sedang melatih dirinya untuk semua penggunaan sekunder dan tersier untuk setiap mantra yang seharusnya mereka ketahui.

"Tukang penjaga, yang Potter dan Weasley selalu kunjungi?"

"Mmm?"

"Dia punya naga."

"Kau benar." Hermione menatapnya. "Aku tidak percaya itu, pria itu tinggal di gubuk kayu. Bagaimana mungkin dia cukup bodoh untuk memiliki seekor naga? Plus," dia menoleh ke belakang lagi, "tidak cocok."

"Ini bayi," kata Draco puas dan dia memutar matanya.

"Draco, bahkan tidak sah punya naga."

"Aku tahu." Dia meletakkan bukunya dan memberi perhatian penuh pada temannya; Anak itu tampak gembira dan tidak pernah sehat. Dia cenderung bersikap gegabah dan tidak memiliki rencana dan dia akan berhasil memilah-milah beberapa siswa bodoh tepat di depan seorang guru dan kehilangan semuanya.

"Draco, jika dia memang punya naga, kita harus memberi tahu seseorang."

"Kita harus," dia setuju.

"Tapi kita tidak mau, kan?" Tanyanya sambil mendesah.

"Tidak," dia menyeringai padanya. "Tidak sampai kita bisa membuat posisi Potter dan Weasley menjadi sesedikit mungkin."

"Obsesimu dengan Potter benar-benar aneh," gumamnya.

*

Obsesi Draco dengan sepasang Gryffindor mungkin aneh tapi memang, dia harus mengakui, sangat menyenangkan untuk pergi dan menyiksa Weasley. Pecundan rupanya berhasil membuat tangannya dikunyah oleh naga bayi dan, pada saat kejadian yang mengejutkan siapa pun kecuali anak laki-laki itu sendiri, gigitan itu menjadi terinfeksi dan tangannya bengkak. Ternyata taring naga itu beracun.

"Ada alasan kau tidak seharusnya memiliki naga," Hermione berkata dengan sombong saat dia dan Draco menuju ke sayap rumah sakit. "Mereka berbahaya."

Draco berhenti di aula saat dia mengatakan itu, buku teks yang mereka bawa ke anak Weasley sebagai alasan untuk mengunjunginya di satu tangan. "Naga berbahaya," dia setuju, suaranya rendah. "Tapi hanya untuk orang luar, mereka sangat protektif terhadap mereka sendiri."

Dia menatapnya dan, beberapa saat kemudian, berkata, "Baiklah, Weasley jelas bukan pemilik naga itu sendiri."

Draco mendengus mendengarnya. "Aku tidak mengatakannya."

"Bagaimana tanganmu?" Hermione menembaki Weasley begitu mereka berada di Rumah Sakit. "Kami sangat khawatir."

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Tanya Draco sambil mengamati alat bantu itu tanpa menyadarinya.

"Gigitan anjing," gumam Weasley. "Terima kasih telah membawakan bukuku, kaliam bisa pergi sekarang."

"Oh, tidak," kata Hermione. "Aku tidak akan bermimpi meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini untuk menderita tanpaku." Dia mengambil sebuah catatan dari meja samping dan berkata, "Kakakmu penjaga naga itu menulis surat kepadamu? Tidakkah itu bagus? Dia pasti sangat senang memiliki keluarga besar untuk menjagamu saat mendapat gigitan anjing. " Dia menatap Malfoy dengan malang dan menyerahkan catatan itu sementara Weasley mengulurkan tangan untuk mencoba dan meraihnya darinya. "Aku anak tunggal, kau tahu."

"Aku juga," kata Draco sambil mencibir. "Padahal, aku selalu berpikir bisa memiliki lebih banyak anak daripada yang bisa kau berikan untuk memberi makanan bodoh, dan siapa yang tidak menginginkan apa pun kecuali kehilangan tangan?"

"Sabtu tengah malam?" Hermione membungkuk lebih dekat. "Betapa menariknya kakakmu, penjaga Naga, akan datang saat itu saat kau baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang mungkin diminati olehnya. "

"Kita harus tahu," kata Draco.

"Kita harus membiarkan naga itu menggigit mereka semua," Hermione mengoreksi.

"Aku menyukai caramu berpikir," Draco menyeringai.

*

"Malam ini," bisik Draco dan dia mengangguk kembali dengan diam. Greg dan Vincent mengikuti mereka saat mereka menyelinap menuju menara tertinggi. "Kita akan menangkap pecundang itu dengan naganya dan menariknya ke Snape lalu dia akan pergi."

Mereka menunggu di sebuah ceruk di tangga dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika McGonagall tidak memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Tentu saja dia tidak mempercayainya. "Beraninya kalian," dia tersentak saat menemukan mereka. "Berkeliaran di tengah malam? "

"Tapi Profesor," Hermione memohon, "Ini Potter, dia punya naga."

"Apakah kebohongan itu yang terbaik yang bisa kau lakukan? Keluar setelah jam malam dengan tiga anak laki-laki dan menyalahkan Mr Potter memiliki naga," McGonagall terengah-engah. "Di hariku ... oh, detensut untuk kalian semua dan potong dua puluh poin dari Slytherin, aku akan berbicara dengan Profesor Snape tentang kebohongan konyol yang kalian katakan ini!"

Saat Mcgonagall menarik mereka keluar, Hermione dan Draco secara harfiah di telinga mereka dengan Greg dan Vincent tertinggal di belakang mereka, mereka bisa mendengar tawa samar yang terdengar seperti Potter. Mereka bertukar pandang dan Hermione berbisik, "Tapi di mana dia?" Dan Draco mengangkat bahu, matanya menyipit.

*

Di mana pun dia berada, rupanya McGonagall juga menangkapnya, dan Weasley juga. Kehilangan dua puluh poin dari Slytherin dibayangi oleh kerugian yang jauh lebih besar dari seratus lima puluh dari Gryffindor. Hermione dan Draco diam-diam saling menyeringai dalam keributan itu -- kebencian sekali -- yang menimpa Potter sepanjang hari saat teman serumahnya mengetahui bahwa dia yang bertanggung jawab atas kehilangan poin mereka.

"Ini layak dilakukan detensi dengan pecundang itu, bukan?" Tanya Draco dan Hermione menyeringai.

"Memang begitu," dia setuju.

Vincent dan Greg ditugaskan ke dapur; Mereka berdua sudah memiliki hubungan jangka panjang dengan membantu para peri rumah menggosok panci dan McGonagall dengan jelas mengira mereka adalah pengikut. Draco dan Hermione dia beri tag sebagai pembuat onar dan mereka diberi tahu bahwa detensi mereka akan dilayani dengan Hagrid dan Filch akan membawa mereka ke sana.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kita tidak bisa hanya menulis," Draco menggerutu dan Hermione mendorongnya dengan keras.

"Tidak apa-apa," katanya. "Ini sangat berharga, bukan?"

"Kurasa," katanya, sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak mengira.

Dia mulai setuju dengannya ketika dia menemukan penjaga gubuk idiot membawa mereka ke Hutan Terlarang untuk membantunya melacak seekor unicorn yang terluka. Dalam alam semesta yang waras, seorang pegawai sekolah membawa anak-anak ke dalam hutan -- hutan yang secara eksplisit mereka katakan pada hari pertama tahun mereka untu jangan pernah masuk -- untuk melacak seekor binatang yang terluka dan liar?

"Aku rasa ini bukan ide bagus," gumamnya dan Draco menatapnya dengan penuh syukur bahkan saat Weasley mengejek mereka.

"Takut, kalian berdua?"

"Masuk akal," bentaknya kembali.

"Bagaimana kalau benda yang ditemukan unicorn itu ada sebelum kita menemukannya?" Tanya Draco, suaranya bergetar sedikit dan penjaga pintu tertawa.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja," janjinya, sebuah janji yang Hermione permasalahkan dalam memberikan kepercayaan karena ini adalah seorang pria yang mengira memiliki naga di gubuk kayu adalah ide bagus.

"Aku tidak percaya," katanya.

Si penjaga pintu menyipitkan matanya dan berkata, "Kau mendapat masalah dan kau akan melakukan apa yang aku katakan."

"Kurasa tidak," dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ayo Draco, kita akan kembali ke kastil dan menulis catatan singkat untuk ayahmu, bukankah begitu, apakah dia di Dewan Gubernur?"

"Ya," katanya, suaranya masih agak goyah.

"Ini," katanya sambil melotot ke penjaga pintu, "adalah gagasan paling gila yang pernah aku dengar. Mengirim sekelompok anak berusia sebelas tahun ke dalam hutan pada malam hari. Dan aku cukup yakin Mr dan Mrs Malfoy akan setuju denganku. "

Draco sepertinya sudah bangkit kembali di bawahnya sekarang karena Hermione telah mengambil alih dan menolak mengikuti perjalanan ini ke hutan. "Mereka akan melakukannya," katanya. "Mereka sangat takut mengetahui bahwa sekolah membuatku dalam bahaya."

"Mungkin saja," Hermione berkata, "bahkan menuntut pengunduran diri orang-orang yang bertanggung jawab, memang begitu," dia berhenti sejenak dan melihat sekeliling, "Oh, ya, itu akan menjadi kau." Dia menatap Hagrid dan menyeringai.

Pria itu melotot padanya, tapi dia hanya tersenyum padanya dan berkata, "Nah, Draco, akankah kita kembali ke kastil sekarang?"

"Baiklah," kata penjaga pintu, menggertakkan giginya. "Kalian dua anak nakal bisa menunggu di pondokku sampai kami kembali."

"Haruskah kami menulis baris sementara kita menunggu?" Hermione bertanya, suaranya manis. "Untuk detensi kami?"

Pria itu menginjak tanpa menjawab, Potter dan Weasley mengikutinya.

"Itu brilian," Draco menarik napas, menatapnya. "Kau benar-benar brilian."

Dia menyeringai padanya dan mereka duduk menunggu sampai pesta berburu unicorn kembali.

*

"Aku suka ujian," Hermione berkata dengan senyum puas di wajahnya saat ia berbaring di rumput bersama Theo dan Pansy. "Dan itu jauh lebih mudah daripada dugaanku."

"Mengapa kau menyukai ujian?" Pansy bertanya, mencoba melihat Draco.

"Kelas sangat membosankan hampir setiap hari," kata Hermione. "Setidaknya pada hari ujian aku harus melakukan sesuatu sepanjang waktu."

"Kau perlu mencari tahu lebih banyak," kata Theo.

"Pergi dari kelas?" Hermione berkata, terdengar ngeri.

"Ya," kata Theo sambil menyeringai. "Tahun depan aku benar-benar membuatmu melakukannya."

*

"Ini cantik sekali," Hermione menarik napas, melihat sekeliling Aula Besar. Dekorasi hijau dan perak tergantung di mana-mana dan ada spanduk besar dengan puncak ular di balik meja kepala.

"Tampak bagus, bukan?" Draco meraih lengannya. "Tujuh tahun berturut-turut, Slytherin adalah asrama terbaik, kita semua mendapatkan murid, permainan dan atlet terbaik, dan kita menang."

"Kita menang dengan adil," dia setuju saat mereka meremas bangku di meja mereka.

Kepala sekolah sedang membuat pengumuman hariannya dan dia mendengarkan sampai Dumbledore membacakan total poin mereka -- empat ratus tujuh puluh dua, yang membuatnya seratus enam puluh lebih banyak daripada saingan mereka Gryffindor -- dan mereka semua mulai memukul-mukul meja; Piala di atas meja dan bersorak sorai. Dia menatap Potter dan Weasley dan menyeringai pada mereka. Lihat apa yang terjadi saat kau bermain menurut peraturan, pikirnya. Kau menang.

Sampai yang tak terpikirkan terjadi.

Dumbledore mengumumkan bahwa Gryffindor mengalami beberapa perubahan poin terakhir. Untuk Weasley, untuk pertandingan catur, lima puluh poin.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" Dia mendesis pada Draco. "Tidak ada yang mendapat lima puluh poin karena memenangkan permainan catur, aku hanya dapat sepuluh saat aku—" tapi Draco memotongnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Diam."

Untuk Parvati Patil, menggunakan logika. Lima puluh poin.

Hermione berpaling ke Theo dan menatapnya dan dia menggelengkan kepalanya, tak berdaya.

Untuk Harry Potter, karena keberaniannya. Enam puluh poin.

Hermione mulai menangis. Dia menghabiskan seluruh tahun bekerja dan mendapatkan poin, lima di sini, sepuluh di sana. Satu tahun penuh keunggulan dan pengakuan akan hal itu -- pengakuan yang adil yang dimilikinya -- baru saja dihapus oleh sosok otoritas yang tidak adil.

"Kita masih kuat," kata Draco, melingkarkan lengannya di sekelilingnya. "Ini dasi, Hermione. Jangan menangis."

Kepada Neville Longbottom, karena sudah mendekati teman-temannya. Sepuluh poin.

"Tidak, bukan," katanya, "kita tidak kuat lagi," dan dia dan teman-temannya menatap dengan ngeri saat dekorasi ruangan berubah, seluruh sekolah bersorak tentang mereka yang telah kehilangan piala sekolah.

"Tidak adil," katanya, suaranya tercekat.

"Kau pikir hidup itu adil?" Theo memintanya dan dia menekankan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak lagi," hanya itu yang dia katakan.

 ** _To be Continued ~_**


	3. (3) Tahun Kedua, Part I

Hermione menikmati musim panas yang luar biasa. Dia berkirim surat dengan Theo dan Draco secara teratur dan orang tuanya sedikit tidak nyaman karena anak perempuan mereka sepertinya kebanyakan temannya adalah laki-laki dan mereka berhasil menyembunyikan perasaan mereka. Sengatan kehilangan Piala Asrama sedikit pudar dan saat dia mendapat daftar bukunya, dia siap untuk memulai tahun baru.

 _Kami akan ke Diagon Alley pada hari Rabu untuk membeli bukuku. Dia menulis pada Draco. Bisakah kita bertemu?_

Draco menyeringai, seringai kecil yang dia lewatkan selama musim panas, saat dia melihatnya menunggu untuk menemuinya di toko es krim sebelum dia tersenyum sopan. "Hermione, ini ayahku, Dad, Hermione Granger."

Pria aristokrat itu mengintip ke arahnya dan dia memiliki perasaan singkat dan tenggelam bahwa pendapat pria itu tentang nenek moyangnya kurang terbuka daripada Draco, tapi Hermione mulai menepis pikiran itu saat dia melepaskan tangannya dan berkata, "Oh, ya, Miss Granger. Gadis kecil Slytherin yang menyukai kue itu, aku senang bertemu denganmu."

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda juga, Sir," katanya sambil meraih tangannya, dan dia tersenyum.

"Di mana orang tuamu, Miss Granger?" Tanyanya dan senyumnya tersendat sesaat.

"Mereka Muggle, Sir," katanya. "Saya kelahiran Muggle, dan mereka merasa semua ini sedikit membingungkan sehingga mereka menurunkan saya dan mengatakan bahwa mereka akan menjemput saya nanti."

"Tapi itu mengerikan, kau harus mengizinkan Draco dan aku mengantarmu dalam perjalanan belanjamu."

"Itu sangat baik," katanya, tersandung kata-kata, "tapi saya tidak bisa memaksakannya."

"Di sekitar seorang gadis cantik tidak pernah menjadi pemaksaan," dia mengoreksinya. "Draco, tawarkan padanya lenganmu. Sebelum kita mengatasi daftar mengerikan yang telah kau kirim ini, aku harus melakukan tugas pribadi." Dia menoleh pada Hermione. "Kau tidak keberatan, Miss Granger? Aku berjanji akan membelikan kalian berdua es krim saat kita menyelesaikan urusan kita masing-masing."

"Saya ... terima kasih," katanya, sambil menoleh cepat melihat Draco yang tampak bersyukur dia menyetujui tuntutan ayahnya. Dia menduga sangat sedikit orang yang mengatakan tidak pada pria ini.

Malfoy membawa mereka berdua ke gang remang-remang ke toko yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Borgin dan Burkes bacaannya, dan pria yang memimpin mereka memperingatkan dirinya dan Draco. "Jangan sentuh apa-apa," katanya. "Tidak semua barang di sini seperti mainan kecil yang mereka berikan di sekolah."

"Ya, Sir," kata Hermione dan dia tersenyum padanya sebelum mengetukkan jarinya di atas meja. Draco telah membungkuk dan melihat sekelompok tengkorak di rak bawah.

"Aku ingin sapu balap," katanya. "Potter bodoh memiliki Nimbus 2000 dan aku ingin punya tahun ini."

Hermione mendesah. "Tentu saja."

"Dia bahkan tidak bagus," Draco terus berjalan dan dia bisa merasakan ayahnya mengawasi mereka berdua. "Dia hanya terkenal, Potter terkenal karena kebodohannta, semua orang mengira dia sangat pintar dengan sapu dan bekas lukanya dan tubuhnya ..."

"Tidak," kata Hermione, menarik lengannya sebelum Draco bisa mengambil salah satu tengkorak. "Maukah kau berhenti? Aku belum melihatmu berhenti mengocehkan anak laki-laki bodoh itu sepanjang musim panas ini."

"Anak-anak," kata Mr Malfoy, "aku ingatkan kalian bahwa ini tidak bijaksana untuk terlihat ... kurang tertarik pada Harry Potter saat kebanyakan orang melihatnya sebagai pahlawan yang membuat Pangeran Kegelapan ... ah, Mr. Borgin."

"Aku menyukai gadis itu," Mr Malfoy akan mengatakannya kemudian kepada Narcissa. "Aku tidak percaya dia Muggleborn dan semua. Tapi dia punya sikap yang benar tentang Potter dan dia tampaknya memiliki kendali atas Draco."

Sekarang dia mengusir anak-anak itu dan Hermione melihat Mr Malfoy menyerahkan daftar ke orang yang keluar untuk berbicara dengannya. "Apa itu?" Draco bertanya padanya dan dia melihat tangannya yang layu telah menarik perhatiannya.

"Tangan Kemuliaan," kata Hermione. "Stick lilin di dalamnya dan itu akan memberi cahaya hanya untukmu. Seorang teman terbaik bagi pencuri."

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu, Miss Granger?" Mr Malfoy bertanya padanya dan dia mengocok kakinya dan menelan ludah sebelum menjawab.

"Saya suka membaca, Sir."

"Memang." Mr Malfoy menatap Mr. Borgin yang tampak terkesan dengan identifikasi mudah dari hal mengerikan itu. "Aku entah bagaimana ragu Tangan Kemuliaan ada di buku teks tahun pertamamu."

"Tidak, Sir," akunya tapi tidak menjelaskan dan dia tersenyum lagi.

"Aku mulai melihat mengapa wanita muda ini memiliki nilai lebih baik darimu, Draco," katanya dan Draco memerah di bawah pengawasannya.

"Ketika Anda lulus, jika Anda mengikuti 'bacaan' Anda," kata Mr. Borgin kepada Hermione, "mohon pertimbangkan untuk menemuiku untuk mendapatkan posisi."

"Kurasa wanita muda itu memiliki masa depan yang lebih cerah di depannya daripada hidup sebagai asisten di tokomu," kata Mr. Malfoy dengan tak sadar dan sekarang giliran Borgin untuk disiram.

"Dia menyukaimu," bisik Draco kagum. "Aku belum pernah melihat itu sebelumnya, satu-satunya teman yang dia sukai adalah Theo dan itu hanya karena dia berteman dengan ayah Theo sejak lama."

Hermione memutar matanya dan berbalik untuk melihat kalung opal yang indah. "Ini dikutuk," kata Draco dan dia mendengus.

"Aku bisa membaca tanda itu, Draco." Mereka terus menggoda dan bertengkar saat dia menunjukkan satu barang aneh satu demi satu sampai Mr. Malfoy mengumumkan bahwa dia telah selesai dan menunjuk ke arah pintu. Draco berubah dari manja menjadi pemuda yang agak gugup dan menawarkan lengannya dengan sangat formal dan membawanya dari toko ke jalanan yang cerdik.

"Ikutlah denganku," perintah Mr Malfoy dan mereka mengikutinya dari jalan dan kembali ke Flourish and Blotts.

Toko buku itu dikerumuni karena ada penandatanganan buku. Hermione mengerutkan hidungnya dan mendorong kerumunan orang, mengumpulkan buku-bukunya dan mengerang beratnya. "Draco," dia mendengar ayahnya berkata, "Ayo bantu temanmu, aku akan menemuimu kalian berdua di konter."

"Aku bisa membawa barangku sendiri," desisnya tapi Draco menarik buku dari tangannya.

"Jika aku diberi tahu untuk membawakan dan aku tidak melakukannya, dia akan menguliahiku semalaman tentang kesopanan dan apa yang harus dan tidak karena penyihir muda dan seterusnya. Biarkan aku melakukannya." Draco terdengar cemberut dan dia meringis.

"Tapi, Draco," katanya, mencoba menarik kembali buku-buku itu dari tangannya tanpa hasil, "Aku bukan penyihir muda, aku adalah aku." Tapi Draco menolak menyerahkan buku-buku itu. Hermione akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkannya memeluknya sementara dia menumpuk lebih banyak buku untuk keduanya ke tumpukan. Mereka membuang satu tumpukan di meja kasir dan kembali lagi -- daftar buku benar-benar panjang tahun ini -- ketika mereka berhenti dan menatap penulis yang menandatangani buku. Pria itu memeluk Harry Potter, dari semua orang, dan berpose untuk sebuah foto.

Pria itu sedang memikirkan bagaimana dia akan menjadi guru Harry Potter tahun ini, bahwa dia telah mengambil posisi di Hogwarts. Hermione menatap Draco; Senyumnya yang seperti ular di tempatnya dan melihat Potter mencoba menjauh dari pria yang lebih tua dengan ketidakesenangan yang nyata.

"Betapa kau mencintainya, bukankah begitu Potter?" Dia meluncur begitu teman sekelas mereka melepaskan diri dan membuang tumpukan buku ke dalam kuali seorang gadis kecil. Potter memerah.

"Tentu saja," Hermione menimpali. "Harry Potter yang terkenal menyebabkan keributan di toko buku."

"Tinggalkan dia sendiri," kata gadis kecil itu, melotot pada Draco dan Hermione. "Dia tidak menginginkan semua itu."

"Pacar," kata Draco. "Begini, Hermione, Potter punya pacar."

"Dia agak muda, bukan?" Hermione bertanya, menatap gadis jahe kecil itu dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Apakah dia sudah cukup tua untuk pergi ke Hogwarts?"

"Aku mulai tahun ini," kata gadis itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menatap t-shirt Hermione dengan senyuman Slytherin sendiri. "Aku tidak akan berada di Asrama itu, aku akan cepat mati."

"Itu bisa diatur," gumam Draco dan Hermione memberinya apa yang dia harapkan terlihat sangat keras.

"Siapa yang kau ajak bicara, Ginny?" Ron Weasley mendekat dan kemiripan keluarga antara dia dan gadis kecil di depan mereka tidak salah lagi. Anak laki-laki itu menatap Hermione dan Draco dengan jijik. "Jauhi pencundang ini, Gin, mereka bukan apa-apa selain masalah." Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku dan menyeringai pada keduanya. "Kalian pasti terkejut melihat Harry di sini."

"Kenapa kita begitu?" Hermione bertanya, memutar matanya. "Dia juga butuh buku."

"Belanja Potter tidak perlu banyak dipikirkan, jujur saja," kata Draco. "Sepertinya aku terkejut melihatmu, Weasley, apakah keluargamu pergi tanpa makanan selama sebulan untuk membeli buku untukmu, saudara laki-lakimu, dan si kecil mungil di sini?"

Ron Weasley menerjang ke arah Draco, tapi Harry Potter meraih jaketnya dan menariknya kembali.

"Ron!" Seorang pria berambut merah tua mendekat, terengah-engah saat dia melewati kerumunan orang. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Hermione tiba-tiba ketakutan saat seorang anak tertangkap tengah pertempuran oleh orang dewasa sampai dia merasakan sebuah tangan di bahunya dan, sambil melirik ke belakang, melihat Mr. Malfoy, yang memiliki satu tangan bersandar padanya dan yang lainnya di Draco. Dia kembali ke klan di depannya, senyum percaya diri kembali di wajahnya. "Mr Weasley," ayah Draco melongo. "Aku heran kau punya waktu untuk menghabiskan banyak belanja, betapa sibuknya pelayanan di Kementerian, semua penggerebekan itu, aku harap mereka membayar uang lemburmu."

Dia meninggalkan satu tangan pada Hermione tapi mengambil yang lain dari anaknya untuk meraih ke dalam kuali buku Ginny Weasley. Sambil mengeluarkan buku teks yang usang dia mengangkat alisnya dan berkata, "Jelas tidak," dia menghela napas. "Kau akan menjadi aib untuk sihir, kau setidaknya harus diberi kompensasi dengan baik untuk itu."

"Kami memiliki gagasan yang sangat berbeda tentang apa artinya menjadi aib," Arthur Weasley tersedak.

"Tampaknya." Mr. Malfoy memandang buku itu dengan perasaan kasihan sebelum menjatuhkannya kembali ke dalam kuali si gadis. "Ayo, anak-anak. Ayo beli buku kalian dan kemudian, aku percaya, kita perlu mengambil sapu untuk Draco dan aku menjanjikan es krim pada kalian berdua." Dia berhenti. "Miss Granger, apakah kau juga menyukai sapu? Aku akan dengan senang hati membuat beberapa rekomendasi dan memperlakukanmu ..."

Hermione dengan cepat berkata, "Terima kasih, Mr Malfoy, tapi Anda sudah terlalu murah hati dengan waktu dan tawaran es krim Anda. Sapu terlalu banyak dan saya tidak bisa ..."

"Hermione membenci terbang," potong Draco. "Dia tidak akan pernah menggunakannya."

"Orang yang masuk akal akan membenci terbang jika dipaksa menggunakan sapu sekolah itu," Lucius Malfoy berpaling dari keluarga Weasley seolah telah menghapusnya dari pikirannya. "Mereka memalukan dan berbahaya. Tidak, tidak, Nak, jika aku membiarkanmu kembali ke sekolah itu tanpa sapu yang layak istriku sendiri tidak akan pernah memaafkanku karena membuat teman Draco berisiko."

"Kau tidak bisa membelikannya sapu," Ron Weasley berkata tanpa suara dan Mr. Malfoy berpaling untuk menatap wajah anak laki-laki yang tampak penasaran dengan sopan.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Dia kelahiran Muggle," kata Ron dengan senang hati, dengan jelas mengharapkan ayah Draco untuk mengakhiri patronasenya yang jelas tentang gadis itu saat dia mendengar berita kecil ini. Malfoy berkedip beberapa kali dan kemudian melihat Mr. Weasley.

"Aku tidak tahu kau telah menanamkan prasangka semacam itu pada keturunanmu, Arthur. Menarik, tepat ketika kupikir kau tidak bisa tenggelam lebih rendah lagi." Malfoy berpaling dari keluarga Weasley lagi dan, membawa kedua anak ke konter, terus mendesak agar Hermione terbang seperti jika dia hanya mencoba sapu yang layak. Bukan sapu balap, tidak, tidak seperti yang diinginkan Draco, tapi sapu bagus dan indah. Hermione terus keberatan bahwa itu terlalu banyak sampai ke toko sapu tempat pria itu membeli dua sapu Draco: sapu balap dan sapu yang lebih sederhana, 'seandainya kau perlu meminjamkan satu kepada teman.'

*

Hermione meraih Daphne dengan satu tangan dan menariknya ke Pansy dan menyeretnya ke dalam kompartemen dan mereka bertiga menjatuhkan diri ke kursi.

"Apakah kau membawa mereka?" Pansy menuntut dan Hermione mengangguk dan mulai menarik majalah mode Muggle dari tasnya.

"Merlin, aku suka ini," Daphne bersandar dan mulai membalik-balik Vogue Inggris dengan desahan senang. "Aku berharap ibuku mengizinkanku memilikinya."

"Jika orang tuaku menangkapku dengan ini, aku akan dihukum sampai aku menikah," kata Pansy sambil mengerang, "tapi lihat ini." Dia mengangkat foto seorang wanita berpakaian bordir top dan rok pendek yang dibuat hampir seluruhnya dari bulu; Wanita itu memakai mantel di bahunya, sarung tangan yang sampai di atas sikunya dan topi yang hanya bisa digambarkan sebagai 'riang'. "Aku menginginkannya."

"Di mana kau akan memakainya?" Hermione bertanya.

"Jadi praktis membosankan," gumam Daphne.

Pintu kompartemen terbuka dan ketiga gadis itu memasukkan majalah mereka ke dalam tas mereka dengan dalih bersalah dan cepat saat Theo menancapkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanyanya sambil mengamati wajah mereka.

"Tidak ada," kata Pansy. "Bagaimana musim panasmu, Theo?"

*

Draco menyerahkan salinan Prophet pada Hermione.

"Mereka menerbangkan mobil ajaib? Orang melihat mereka?" Hermione bertanya dengan ngeri. "Itu sebabnya mereka tidak di kereta api? Itu mungkin yang paling bodoh, paling konyol ... tolong katakan padaku mereka telah diusir."

Draco menatap wajahnya dan mendesah.

"Mereka belum diusir, bukan?"

"Sialan Potter," kata Draco dan dia mengangguk setuju.

*

Mendengarkan Howler dari ibu Weasley tentang insiden mobil yang hampir membunuh mereka berdua. "Masih," kata Hermione, anjing pepatah dengan tulang. "Mereka seharusnya diusir."

*

"Kelas apa selanjutnya?" tanya Theo saat mereka berdiri di halaman, menyipitkan matanya jengkel pada jadwalnya.

"Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam," Hermione berkata, dan dia melihat ke kertasnya.

"Hermione," dia bertanya, "Mengapa kau menuliskan pada semua mata pelajaran Lockhart dengan hati kecil?"

Dia menyambar kertas itu darinya dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dimengerti sebelum mendorongnya ke tasnya. "Apa yang sedang terjadi?" Tanyanya, mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan menunjuk beberapa anak kecil yang sedang memotret Potter.

"Aku jauh lebih tertarik pada hatimu yang ditulis itu," kata Theo sambil meraih tasnya tapi perhatian Draco tertancap oleh pertempuran di depan mereka dan, sambil mendesah, Theo menegakkan tubuh dan mengikuti Draco saat dia berjalan menuju ke Potter. Anak laki-laki kecil itu bertanya kepada Potter apakah dia bisa memotret pahlawannya dan menyuruh Potter menandatanganinya. Draco mulai tertawa.

"Memberikan foto yang sudah ditandatangani sekarang dengan gratis, Potter?" Dia bertanya. Suaranya nyaring dan bergema di sekitar halaman. Hermione mencibir dan Greg bergegas mendekat untuk bergabung dengan mereka sambil menatap wajah merah Potter dengan cemooh. Theo hanya mendesah. "Hei, semuanya," Draco mengangkat suaranya lebih banyak lagi. "Harry Potter memberikan foto untuk para penggemarnya."

"Okay," Hermione berkata, "dia selebriti."

"Aku pikir kau menyukai selebriti," Theo menggodanya dan dia memelototinya.

"Bukan begitu," gumam Potter sambil memegang tas bukunya lebih dekat ke dirinya sendiri.

"Kau hanya cemburu," anak laki-laki yang membawa kamera itu membentak dan tawa Hermione terdengar jelas, asli dan senang.

"Dari apa?" Tanya Hermione dan kemudian, dengan nada manis dia mulai memutar kata tajamnya. "Dari ibuku yang meninggal, dan aku bisa bertahan, setiap hari dalam hidupku aku mengetahui bahwa aku adalah alasan mengapa orang tuaku meninggal? Terkenal karena tidak sekarat?"

"Ini bekas luka, pikirku," kata Draco. "Gadis-gadis menyuai bekas luka."

"Kurasa itu jelek," Hermione berkata sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Makan siput, Granger," desis Weasley dan Draco Malfoy menyipitkan matanya.

"Hati-hati," kata Draco. "Kau tidak ingin mendapatkan catatan lain dari Mummy. 'Jika kau meletakkan kaki keluar dari garis'," dia meniru, suaranya tinggi dan melengking.

Sekelompok anak Slytherin yang lebih tua menertawakan hal ini dan Weasley memerah.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi gambar pada Weasley," saran Draco. "Dia bisa menjualnya dan melipatgandakan pendapatan keluarganya untuk bulan ini."

Dengan teriakan amarah jenuhnya, Weasley mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dan mengarahkannya ke Draco.

"Mengapa tongkat itu ditempel?" Hermione bertanya, memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan diam-diam menariknya keluar seolah-olah hendak memeriksanya. "Apakah itu masih bekerja?"

"Tidak begitu baik," kata Theo sambil tersenyum puas. "Kebanyakan orang akan membeli yang lain."

"Kenapa dia tidak?" dia bertanya.

"Oh, dia tidak mampu membelinya," kata Theo sambil mengangkat bahu saat Weasley berbalik merah dan marah.

"Sayang sekali," kata Hermione. "Kukira bekerja dengan baik. Lepaskan tongkatmu, Weasley, sebelum aku mulai mengira kau mengancam temanku dan bereaksi berlebihan."

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" Gilderoy Lockhart, yang memang adalah guru baru pelajaran Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hiam, sibuk dan Hermione dengan lancar memasukkan tongkatnya kembali ke tasnya.

"Foto-foto!" Pria itu berseru gembira. "Aku akan menemanimu di sini, Harry, lalu kita akan menandatanganinya, bagaimana?"

Draco mencibir dan dia, Greg, Theo, dan Hermione melayang ke kelas saat Potter menggeliat.

"Ingatkan aku untuk tidak berada di sisi burukmu," kata Greg sambil menusuk Hermione. "'Kau adalah alasan orang tuamu meninggal.' Aduh."

"Dia brilian," kata Draco dan Theo tertawa.

"Ya, selama dia di pihak kita, dia brilian. Hati-hati saat dia memutuskan bahwa dia membencimu, Draco."

"Tidak akan terjadi," kata anak laki-laki itu. "Ayo ke kelas." Keempat anak itu melesat melintasi halaman, menjerit dengan sukacita sederhana saat mereka berlari.

*

"Hermione." Theo menyenggol anak tahun pertama dari tempat di sebelahnya di sofa dan menarik bukunya dari tangannya. "Aku punya pertanyaan untukmu."

Dia mendesah, desahan lama, banyak ditunda, dan menunggunya terus berlanjut.

"Aku tahu," katanya, "bahwa au adalah orang yang tidak biasa, dan kau mewarnai kode catatanmu dengan menggunakan sorotan warna yang berbeda untuk melacak sesuatu atau lainnya. Aku tahu kau menyimpan kartu indeks untuk melatih fakta pada kelas saat kau berjalan.. Aku tahu…"

"Lanjutkan," gumamnya.

"Dan aku sangat terkesan dengan bagaimana kau membekukan semua pixies setelah Lockhart melarikan diri meninggalkanmu, aku, dan Draco untuk membersihkan kekacauannya. Bukan apa yang aku harapkan dari seorang pria dengan pengalaman yang begitu banyak, keliru,."

"Apakah kau berencana untuk menyampaikan pendapatmu sampai makan malam?"

"Yang tidak aku mengerti," katanya, suaranya sama sekali tidak bersalah, "adalah bagaimana kau tahu mimpi besar Lockhart adalah memasarkan lini produk perawatan rambutnya sendiri."

Blaise dan Pansy keduanya mulai tertawa dan bahkan Draco mendongak sambil menyeringai saat Hermione melotot pada Theo, menyambar buku Berkeliaran Bersama Manusia Serigala dari tangannya, dan mengumpulkan semua barangnya, mulai terhuyung-huyung menuju kamarnya.

"Sejujurnya," kata Blaise, suaranya terangkat, "dia berhasil mendapatkan sepuluh poin dengan naksir kecilnya."

Hermione membanting pintunya.

*

"Jelaskan kepadaku mengapa aku harus menonton latihan tim?" Hermione merengut saat Draco menyeretnya ke lapangan Quidditch.

"Karena kau mencintaiku?" Dia mengusulkan dan Hermione mendengus.

"Ajak Pansy atau Millie jika kau ingin seseorang mengocehimu," sarannya lalu berhenti. "Kenapa mereka ada di sini?"

Tim Gryffindor sudah berada di lapangan dan bertengkar dengan Flint. "Oh," kata Draco dengan suara polos yang berarti dia menyukai sesuatu, "mereka sudah memesan lapangan tapi kami mendapat izin khusus untuk berbagi dari Snape karena tim Slytherin memerlukan waktu ekstra untuk melatih Seeker yang baru."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa kau ingin aku menonton ... tunggu." Dia berhenti berjalan dan menatapnya. "Draco, apakah kau Seeker baru?"

Ketika dia mengangguk, Hermione melihat sombong dan gugup pada saat bersamaan, lalu dia melemparkan dirinya ke depan ke dalam pelukannya dan menjerit saat memeluknya. "Aku akan datang ke setiap pertandingan," janjinya. "Aku sangat bahagia untukmu Draco, bagus sekali, kau pasti senang."

"Aku," katanya, lalu berkata, saraf mewarnai suaranya. "Ayahku membeli sapu baru untuk tim tapi ... aku masih harus mencobanya.Dia membelinya setelah aku menjadi tim, aku bersumpah Hermione, aku tidak ..."

"Tentu saja tidak," dia memeluknya lagi. "Aku sangat bangga padamu, Draco."

Mereka sampai pada tim yang berdebat, lengan Draco tersampir di bahunya, tepat saat Weasley, melihat dari sebuah rentetan sapu baru yang indah ke Draco, berkata, "Baiklah, aku kira kita tahu mengapa dia adalah Seeker. Paling tidak kau tidak perlu membeli untuk masuk tim, Harry. "

"Draco masuk ke tim karena dia adalah selebaran yang menakjubkan," kata Hermione, matanya berkedip. "Dan tidak ada yang harus menekuk peraturan untuknya tidak seperti Harry Potter yang berharga."

"Tidak ada yang bertanya pendapatmu, Lumpur kecil yang kotor," bentak Weasley dan tiba-tiba ada hening yang berlangsung sampai Draco menarik tongkatnya.

Marcus Flint mendorong anak laki-laki itu keluar dari jalan dan menghalangi aksesnya ke Weasley. "Dia tidak layak," anak laki-laki yang lebih tua itu mendesis. "Beraninya kau!" Adrian Pucey berteriak saat Draco menjerit, "Kau akan membayar untuk itu, Weasley." Draco mencoba menggeliat-geliat mengelilingi Flint, tongkat sihir masih ada dan Weasley mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya sendiri dan melemparkannya ke arah Draco.

Kutukan menjadi bumerang dan memukul Weasley sendiri yang mulai batuk. Weasley menatap ngeri saat dia pertama kali mengeluarkan salah satu siput, lalu yang satunya lagi, lalu masih ada lagi. Dia terus mencekik siput gemuk saat tim Slytherin berhenti menahan Draco dan mulai tertawa. Bahkan Hermione, yang telah berkedip kembali dengan air mata yang marah, mulai tertawa. Draco menyelipkan tongkatnya dan melingkarkan lengannya pada gadis itu, melotot dari balik bahunya ke anak laki-laki yang terus memuntahkan siput. "Aku akan membalasnya untuk ini," dia bersumpah, suaranya teredam oleh rambutnya. "Siput tidak cukup, aku akan membalasnya, jangan khawatir, Hermione."

"Kita akan membalasnya," dia mengoreksi saat ia mengusap matanya dan beberapa kali membungkuk.

Kemudian dia berkata, "Aku tahu beberapa ... beberapa teman seasrama kita, mereka ..."

"Kau salah satu dari kami," kata Draco sambil menyerahkan salah satu kue kecil yang telah dia selamatkan dari kotak terakhirnya. "Rumah mengalahkan darah."

"Kau telah memanggil orang-orang dengan Lumpur," katanya, diam-diam, menggigit makanan yang sedikit basi.

"Bukan anak-anak Slytherin," katanya, "dan bukan kau." Dia menusuknya, berusaha membuat senyuman darinya. "Lagi pula, ini adalah tindakan total bagi Weasley untuk mengklaim diri sebagai 'mari kita lindungi Muggleborn' saat memanggilmu itu."

"Dia keledai," dia setuju lalu merosot ke sandaran kursinya. "Kuharap tidak ada prasangka darah."

Draco mendengus. "Ini benar-benar hanya orang-orang yang telah saling membenci selama berabad-abad. Ayahku adalah 'darah murni' dan dia menyukaimu tapi tidak akan memberi Longbottoms lebih dari sekadar mencibir. Weasley adalah darah pengkhianat dan, well, kau dengar pecundang itu hari ini. Bahkan jika darah hilang, kita semua masih saling membenci. "

"Jadi, hanya memilih sisi," katanya sambil mencondongkan kepala ke arahnya.

"Topi memilih sisimu," katanya. "Memberikanmu untuk kami."

"Aku tidak suka nasibku diputuskan oleh topi," gumamnya.

*

Hermione, Theo, dan Draco berjalan melewati aula, mendorong dan tertawa saat Hermione mencoba agar Theo tidak memeriksa buku-buku untuk hati seputar nama Lockhart, ketika Theo tiba-tiba berhenti dan berkata, suaranya tercekat, "Apa itu?"

Ditulis di dinding tinggi ada kata-kata:

 ** _KAMAR RAHASIA TELAH BIBUKA_**

 ** _MUSUH SANG PEWARIS, WASPADALAH_**

"Apa…"

Draco tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya dan meraih Hermione dan mengalihkannya dari pandangan, tapi sebelumnya dia melihat kucing digantung, kaku seperti papan, dari sebuah siku obor ke sisi tulisan.

"Draco," katanya, suaranya kecil, "bukankah seharusnya kita melakukan sesuatu?"

"Kita tidak ingin ditemukan di sini," katanya, "percayalah padaku."

Tapi sebelum mereka bisa lolos, arus deras siswa dituangkan ke lorong. Karena setiap siswa menemukan catatan dan kucing yang tampaknya beku itu, mereka juga membeku sampai sekelompok siswa yang terkejut tersingkir didorong oleh penjaga kastil yang maju, menuntut untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi, sampai dia melihat kucing itu -- kucingnya. -- Dan berputar untuk menatap kerumunan yang berkumpul.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Dia menuntut. Melihat Harry Potter, pria itu menunjuk dengan jari yang gemetar dan berkata, "Kau -- KAU melakukan ini pada kucingku! Kau telah membunuhnya, dan aku akan membunuhmu, kau sedikit ..."

"Argus," Dumbledore muncul dari suatu tempat dan menenangkan pria histeris itu. "Ambil kucingmu dan kita akan pergi dan aku akan melihatnya. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, tolong ikut kami."

Draco perlahan merayap mendekati Hermione dari kerumunan, Theo semakin dekat dan, begitu Dumbledore dan Filch menghilang dengan Gryffindor, mereka bertiga menuju ruang bawah tanah. "Draco," Hermione berkata, "Apa itu? Apa Kamar Rahasia? Siapa pewarisnya?"

"Dengan keberuntungan, ini Potter," gumam Theo dan dia menyentakkan kepalanya untuk menatapnya.

"Pewaris Slytherin," Draco menjelaskan saat mereka memasuki ruang rekreasi mereka.

"Kalian bertiga." Tahun ketujuh menghentikan mereka. "Jangan pergi ke mana-mana, tetap di asrama."

*

"Jadi, mari kita mulai dengan dasar-dasarnya." Seluruh anak Slytherin dimasukkan ke ruang rekreasi mereka. Sebagai tahun kedua, Hermione dan teman-temannya didorong ke dinding, didorong oleh para siswa yang lebih tua untuk mencari tempat duduk. Antara Draco dan Theo telah memeluknya sejak mereka menemukan tanda itu dan Hermione telah merasa tidak enak karena takut, ketakutan yang dikontrolnya dengan mengorbankan fakta Sejarah Sihir. Sekarang Draco menyambar buku itu dari tangannya dan menusuknya agar dia memperhatikan gadis ketujuh yang berdiri di depan ruangan.

"Siapa di sini yang mengira dia pewaris Slytherin?"

Tawa gugup menyambut pertanyaannya dan beberapa orang memanggil kembali, "Bisa jadi perempuan."

"Atau dia?" Gadis itu menambahkan dengan segulung matanya.

"Apa pewaris Slytherin?" Hermione mendesis pada Draco. Tapi itu Theo yang menjawabnya. "Keturunan dari Salazar Slytherin, semacam mitos, sungguh, aku yakin seluruh keluarga telah meninggal beberapa generasi yang lalu, tapi katanya orang itu memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Slytherin."

"Seperti apa?"

"Parseltongue, tidak suka sama sekali dengan lumpur ... Muggle-borns."

Gadis yang memimpin rapat itu berbicara lagi. "Ada yang mengira lucu meninggalkan pesan di dinding?"

"Orang-orang sangat membenci kita," seorang anak laki-laki menyeimbangkan lengan salah satu sofa -- Hermione mengira ia adalah tahun keenam -- bergumam. "Profesor yang ceroboh mengambil poin kita karena melihat mereka lucu dan urusan dengan Piala Asrama tahun lalu? Siapa yang cukup bodoh untuk membuat orang seperti kita kurang?"

"Ini adalah tahun O.W.L.ku," kata seorang gadis, suaranya diwarnai histeria. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk ahli waris dan kamar tidur dan—"

"Ada yang punya masalah dengan kelahiran Muggle?"

"Belum lama mereka berada di Asrama kita," gumam seseorang.

"Studi Muggle buang-buang waktu," kata orang lain kepada sebuah rentetan kesepakatan yang umum. "Aku punya masalah dengan itu."

Draco menatap Hermione dengan samar-samar dan dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa dia benar?"

"Lihat?" Seorang siswa di dekatnya mengatakan. "Bahkan Hermione, penduduk kelahiran Muggle, menganggap kelas itu sia-sia belaka."

"Itu karena dia bukan orang idiot," kata seseorang dan gelombang tawa menyapu ruangan.

"Apa ada yang bisa Parseltongues di Asrama ini?" Gadis yang memimpin rapat tersebut bertanya dan ada tawa lagi.

"Apa itu Parseltongue?" Hermione mendesis pada Theo yang berkata, sebisa mungkin, "Kemampuan berbicara dengan ular Salazar Slytherin, Pangeran Kegelapan memilikinya .. Ini ... umumnya tidak dianggap berkualitas, ini bukan sesuatu yang orang bicarakan. Sesuatu yang akan dimiliki oleh Pewaris."

"Apa yang kita lakukan tentang ini?" Tanya Marcus Flint. "Kalian tahu semua orang akan menyalahkan kita."

"Jangan sampai ketahuan bicara dengan ular?" Satu orang menyarankan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kita lakukan," gadis yang memimpin pertemuan tersebut mengaku. "Jauhkan kepala kita, lihat satu sama lain—"

"Sama tua, sama tua," kata seseorang pahit. "Jika ada yang tidak beres, harus menjadi salah satu dari kita."

"Jika Pangeran Kegelapan masih ada di sini ..." seseorang memulai tapi dengan cepat dibungkam oleh orang-orang di dekatnya.

*

Selama minggu depan, semua siswa membicarakan tentang adalah Kamar dan Pewaris. Spekulasi merajalela siapa pewaris misterius itu, dengan orang-orang terbagi antara Harry Potter ("Baiklah, dia telah menundukkan Kalian-Tahu-Siapa.") Dan beberapa Slytherin ("Nah, itu pasti salah satu ular itu , Bukan?") Hermione menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk meneliti, mendorong Theo menjauh saat dia mencoba mencari tahu dari buku-bukunya. Akhirnya, dia dan Greg menggelar apa yang mereka sebut "intervensi".

"Kau harus berhenti," kata Greg. "Kau akan membuat dirimu gila, apa yang kau cari?"

"Setiap salinan Sejarah Hogwarts telah diperiksa," Hermione berkata dengan frustrasi, "Dan aku meninggalkan salinanku di rumah."

"Karena itu satu-satunya buku yang lebih membosankan dari pada Daftar Kesengsaraan Sosial. Aku ngeri bahkan memiliki salinannya sendiri," kata Theo. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Bunuh diri dengan kebosanan?"

"Tidak, kau jelek," katanya sambil menarik-narik buku yang ada di tangannya. "Aku sedang mencoba mencari tahu apa Kamarnya, aku tahu itu ada di sana, aku dapat mengingat namanya, tapi aku tidak ingat apa itu."

Dia mendapat kesempatan untuk mencari tahu di Sejarah Sihir. Kelas secara luas dianggap sangat membosankan; Itu adalah satu-satunya kelas yang diajarkan oleh hantu dan Profesor Binns rupanya percaya bahwa teknik pedagogis yang telah cukup baik untuk abad ketujuh belas cukup baik untuk saat ini.

"Profesor!" Dia melambaikan tangannya ke udara dan Theo membiarkan kepalanya jatuh ke mejanya dengan bunyi menderu yang dramatis dan terdengar.

"Miss -- err?" Binns tampak terkejut karena telah disela dalam ceramahnya tentang Konvensi Pemberontakan 1289.

"Granger, Sir, dan saya minta maaf untuk menyela tapi saya bertanya-tanya apa yang bisa Anda ceritakan tentang Kamar Rahasia."

Orang-orang di sekitar ruangan berhenti mencoret-coret dan menatap pertanyaannya.

"Miss Granger." Hantu itu tampak hampir merintihkan pertanyaannya. "Ini adalah kelas sejarah. Jika kau ingin mempelajari mitos dan cerita rakyat, aku sarankan kau mencoba perpustakaan saja." Dia berhenti. "Atau mungkin Kepala Sekolah Dumbledore."

Sebuah ketidaksetujuan berlari melalui anak-anak Slytherin di ruangan itu pada komentar terakhir itu.

"Tapi, Sir," dia bertahan, "pastilah sebagian besar mitos awalnya didasarkan pada kenyataan. Baru minggu lalu ketika Anda berbicara tentang dokumen utama yang harus kami gunakan untuk melihat sejarah yang Anda akui bahwa ..." dia mulai membalik-balik kertasnya dan Binns tampak agak kagum bahwa dia telah mencatat di kelasnya, apalagi volume yang terlihat jelas di hadapannya.

"Ya, baiklah." Dia menghentikan pencariannya. "Kau benar, hanya saja itu adalah cerita yang menyeramkan dan sensasional dan ..." Dia mendongak ke arah wajah yang terpesona dan berkedip beberapa kali. "Baiklah, tapi ini tidak akan terjadi lagi di kuis berikutnya, ini bukan bagian dari kurikulum.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, Hogwarts didirikan oleh empat orang, salah satunya adalah Salazar Slytherin. Dia dan rekan-rekan pendirinya memiliki pandangan yang berbeda mengenai siapa yang seharusnya diberi pendidikan sihir karena dia merasa kelahiran Muggle harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Akhirnya dia meninggalkan sekolah karena perbedaan ini, tapi, menurut rumor, meninggalkan sebuah ruang rahasia yang hanya bisa diketahui oleh Pewarisnya yang sejati." Hantu itu memandang sekeliling ruangan. "Memang omong kosong, orang sudah mencari Kamar selama ratusan tahun."

"Apa yang ada di dalam Kamar Rahasia itu?" Lavender Brown, salah satu cewek Gryffindor yang kurang cerdas bertanya. "Tempat ini penuh dengan kamar yang tidak digunakan."

"Ada," kata Binns sambil mengerutkan dahi pada gadis itu, "monster di Kamar Rahasia. Sekali lagi, omong kosong total, tentu saja, tapi legenda mengatakan bahwa Pewaris sejati akan bisa mengendalikan monster itu dan akan menyingkirkan sekolah tersebut. Dari semua kelahiran Muggle."

"Aku tahu Slytherin keji," Weasley melongo, "tapi aku tidak tahu mereka telah memulai semua barang supremasi darah murni. Aku tidak akan berada di Asrama itu walaupun kalian membayarku, aku bersumpah, jika topi itu mencoba memasukkanku ke Slytherin, aku akan kembali ke kereta dan menuntut untuk pulang."

"Itu omong kosong," kata Hermione sambil meletakkan pena dan melotot pada Weasley. "Aku kelahiran Muggle dan aku tidak memiliki masalah di Slytherin."

"Belum," Weasley menyeringai padanya. "Tapi sekarang Pewaris telah membuka Kamar itu, hanya masalah waktu sebelum seorang teman asramamu yang penuh kasih itu menyingkirkanmu dan semua rambut lebat dan berbulu itu."

"Tidak rugi," gumam Potter dan Hermione juga memelototinya.

"Ini tidak masuk akal dan bodoh," kata Hermione keras. "Jika Salazar Slytherin ingin kelahiran Muggle pergi, mengapa meninggalkan monster di sebuah ruangan untuk keluar dan membawa mereka ke tempat lain? Mengapa tidak membunuh mereka saja?"

"Miss Granger memang tertimpa salah satu masalah dengan legenda itu," kata Binns. "Ketika, sebagai sejarawan, kita melihat sumber seperti ini sangat penting bahwa kita—"

"Dan," dia terus mendesak, "ketika sekolah itu didirikan bukankah Muggle masih membunuh penyihir?"

"Memang begitu," Binns mencoba merebut kendali kelas dari Hermione tapi dia terus membajak.

"Salazar Slytherin punya alasan bagus untuk menjauhkan Muggle pada tahun 990. Alasan itu bahkan tidak relevan seribu tahun kemudian." Hermione duduk kembali dengan sombong ke tempat duduknya. "Satu-satunya orang yang telah menjengkelkanku tentang kelahiran Muggle adalah orang-orang seperti kau, Weasley, Asrama Slytherin telah pindah, tapi sayang sekali kau rupanya tidak melakukannya."

"Sudahkah aku katakan akhir-akhir ini bahwa kau brilian?" Tanya Draco saat mereka keluar kelas dan dia menyeringai padanya.

"Tidak."

"Mau terbang?"

Dia bergidik. "Tidak."

"Theo?"

"Ayo." Kedua anak laki-laki itu lari dan Hermione menjulurkan lidahnya ke punggung mereka yang mundur sebelum menuju perpustakaan untuk melihat apakah ada yang mengembalikan salinan Sejarah Hogwarts. Dia memiliki perasaan picik ada sesuatu yang lain tentang Kamar yang tidak bisa dia ingat.

*

Perdebatan tentang apakah Harry Potter adalah Pewaris terus berlanjut dan kau bisa melacak siapa yang memercayainya di mana siswa menghindarinya di aula dan tidak akan duduk bersamanya saat makan.

Bukannya Hermione peduli, tapi Draco telah memutuskan bahwa Potter pasti adalah Pewaris dan hampir dapat menyimpan jurnal yang sebenarnya yang melacak gerakan pecundang itu dan dia harus mendengar banyak spekulasi tentang ke mana anak itu pergi dan apa yang dia lakukan.

"Dia masuk ke kamar mandi gadis itu," kata Draco suatu hari, suaranya dipenuhi kegembiraan.

"Yang mana," Hermione bertanya tanpa berpikir.

"Kenapa kau peduli?"

"Jadi aku bisa memastikan untuk tidak menggunakan yang itu," katanya sambil menyeringai padanya.

"Yang di mana ... di mana kita menemukan ... kau tahu ada tanda 'Rusak' yang besar di pintu."

"Oh, yang angker itu." Hermione melihat kembali bukunya. "Myrtle Merana. Dia meninggal pada usia 40-an atau sesuatu dan dia terus-menerus membanjiri tempat itu."

"Aku yakin Potter ada di sana untuk mengetahui bagaimana cara melepaskan monster itu," kata Draco padanya dan dia menghela napas.

"Apakah Potter berbicara Parseltongue?" Dia menuntut dan pada kediaman Draco dia bergumam, "Kembali padaku dengan pernyataan meyakinkan bagaimana dia bisa menjadi pewaris saat dia tidak berbicara dengan ular. Sampai saat itu, hentikan obsesi membosankanmu dan bicaralah dengan Millie tentang hal itu."

*

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu sangat bersemangat untuk mengikuti pertandingan Quidditch," kata Blaise saat Hermione melayang di dekat pintu ruang rekreasi.

"Kurasa dia senang melihat drama Draco," kata Greg sambil membungkus syal di lehernya. "Mengapa cuaca selalu omong kosong pada hari pertandingan?"

"Tidak mungkin begitu," kata Blaise. "Hermione kecil kita menyimpan semua cintanya pada Profesor Lockhart."

"Diam, Blaise," gumamnya sambil menyeringai padanya.

"Siapa yang mau bertaruh jika kita mengeluarkan catatannya akan ada sedikit hati di sekitar 'Lockhart' di mana-mana," godanya dan Hermione memerah dalam-dalam dan meraih tangan Greg.

"Ayo pergi," katanya. "Aku ingin mendapatkan tempat duduk yang bagus."

Lima menit memasuki pertandingan, dia sudah mulai menyesali janjinya untuk menonton semua pertandingan. Tentu saja dia tidak punya banyak pilihan. Sangat membosankan melihat semua orang terbang berkeliling dan permainannya terasa sangat berbahaya dengan bludger yang terbang di mana-mana. Yah, mungkin tidak di semua tempat.

"Greg," tanyanya, "apakah itu disihir pada Potter?"

Anak laki-laki itu melihat ke sekeliling dan menyipitkan matanya. Greg bukan murid terbaik yang pernah ada, tapi dia mencintai Quidditch -- menyukainya -- dan gagasan seseorang yang mencurangi salah satu bola dengan jelas tidak menggetarkannya. "Jika mereka melakukannya," gumamnya, "tidak ada yang akan percaya itu bukan kita. Bahkan jika kita menang ..."

"Orang akan menganggap itu karena kita curang," katanya sambil marah. "Dan kita tidak!"

"Tapi tidak ada yang akan percaya itu," kata Greg, suaranya sangat rendah hingga nyaris tidak terdengar di bawah deru kerumunan. "Ini menyebalkan."

Orang Gryffindor meminta istirahat dan Hermione mencengkeram lengan Greg saat mereka melihat sisi lain berunding sementara tim mereka sendiri, enam puluh sampai tidak ada apa pun, mencemooh. "Mereka mencoba memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukan," katanya dan Greg mengangguk.

"Jika mereka membatalkan pertandingan, menuntut penyelidikan, kita menang secara default," kata Greg. "Mereka tidak akan pernah melakukan itu."

"Permainan ini idiot," katanya dan Greg menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Belum ada yang terluka."

"Yeah," gumamnya, mencengkeramnya lebih erat saat permainan dilanjutkan dan Draco melonjak kembali ke langit. Dia bisa melihat Snitch melayang tepat di atas telinganya, tapi dia sangat sibuk mengejek Potter, jadi dia tidak melihatnya; Hermione mencoba meneriakkan namanya tapi suaranya hilang dalam kegemparan umum dan dia menginjak kakinya dengan frustrasi.

"Lihat siapa yang masuk ke permainan," Blaise menggoda.

Dia tersentak saat bludger yang disihir itu menabrak Harry Potter dan kemudian membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu Greg saat seeker tim Gryffindor mulai terbang ke Draco secepat mungkin, membawa bola keras itu ke arah temannya.

"Sial!" Dia mendengar Greg berkata dan dia mendongak untuk melihat Potter di tanah. "Tongkat kecil menangkap Snitch lagi," Greg menambahkan.

"Kita kalah," tambah Blaise murung.

"Aku benci permainan ini," gumam Hermione.

 ** _To be Continued ~_**


	4. (4) Tahun Kedua, Part II

(4) Tahun Kedua, Part II

"Siapa?" Theo melewati teko jus labu di depan Draco dan menatap Millie dengan bingung.

"Colin Creevey," kata gadis itu lagi. "Kau tahu, si Gryffindor kecil dengan kamera yang mengikuti Potter ke mana-mana."

Theo melirik ke arah Draco dan berkata, agak datar, "Kami tidak cukup memperhatikan Potter untuk mengetahui siapa anggota penggemarnya, Millie."

"Nah, dia akan pergi menemui Potter di rumah sakit -- dia harus menumbuhkan kembali tulang setelah pertandingan, kau tahu, karena Lockhart ceroboh memperbaiki lengannya yang patah -- dan dia ketakutan. Sama seperti kucing itu."

"Anak itu menyebalkan," kata Pansy. "Tidak bisa bilang aku menyesal aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya dan kamera bodohnya sepanjang waktu lagi."

"Dia kasar," Hermione berkata sambil mengangkat bahu. "Sepertinya tidak terpikir olehnya bahwa orang mungkin sama sekali tidak ingin hal itu terus menempel di wajah mereka."

"Aku tidak tahu dia mengganggumu," kata Draco, ekspresi berbahaya di wajahnya dan dia menendangnya di bawah meja.

"Aku bisa menjaga diri, Draco, berhentilah dengan omong kosong si pelindung."

Blaise tiba-tiba terbuai dengan batuk dan Hermione berhenti berbicara cukup lama untuk menyipitkan mata padanya, tapi dia melambaikan tangannya.

"Dia ingin menghilangkan semua kelahiran Muggle di Hogwarts dan tidak menerima jawaban, bukan 'Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak tertarik.' Bukan juga, 'Bugger off'." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Aku pikir, 'Jika kau tetap memegang benda itu di wajahku lagi, aku akan menghancurkannya sehingga tidak ada Reparo di dunia yang akan memperbaikinya,' akhirnya berhasil melewatinya."

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Tanya Draco dan saat Hermione memerah, dia memelototinya. "Katakan padaku," dia berkeras.

"Kurasa itu seperti, 'Slytherin macet,'" bentaknya. "Kubilang dia kasar."

"Aku mendengarnya," kata Vincent sambil menghirup scone. "Dia bilang kau tersangkut pelacur Slytherin yang mengira dia lebih baik dari orang lain."

Hermione mengangkat bahu, mulutnya mengeras. "Yeah, well," katanya, "aku mungkin menyebalkan, tapi setidaknya aku tidak melecehkan orang untuk duduk dalam potret yang tidak mereka minati."

"Mengapa kau ingin dikelompokkan dengan sekelompok lumpur ... Muggleborn seperti itu?" Tanya Pansy. "Tidak seperti kau memiliki kesamaan dengan mereka."

"Persis." Hermione menyeringai pada gadis itu. "Jika dia mengatakan ingin membuat potret semua tahun kedua Slytherin, aku mungkin tertarik."

"Berbicara tentang Muggle," kata Daphne dan Hermione menyeringai.

"Aku akan meminta ibuku untuk mengambil lagi."

"Muggle lagi?" Theo bertanya dan semua gadis mulai tertawa cekikikan dan Pansy bergumam, "Jangan khawatir, Theo."

*

Butuh beberapa hari untuk pembekuan Colin Creevey, dan artinya, untuk benar-benar beredar. "Kamar Rahasia telah dibuka," para siswa berbisik satu sama lain. "Semua kelahiran Muggle beresiko."

"Seseorang pergi bersamanya ke mana-mana," Draco berkeras. "Biarkan asrama-asrama lain mengurus orang-orang mereka; anak-anak Slytherin melindungi diri sendiri."

*

Ketika Hermione mengakui bahwa dia berencana tinggal di Hogwarts selama liburan Natal, Draco segera mendaftar untuk tinggal juga. "Tapi," katanya kepadanya, "aku tidak mengantarmu pulang untuk makan malam setidaknya satu malam ibuku akan melakukan hal itu di mana dia terlihat kecewa denganku."

"Itu tidak seperti nasib terburuk yang pernah ada," kata Hermione dan Draco hanya mendengus.

*

Gagasan tentang Klub Duel menarik semua orang; Untuk apa yang mungkin menjadi pertama kalinya sejak awal sekolah Hermione sangat ingin pergi ke kegiatan ekstra kurikuler. Belajar mengutuk secara abstrak itu bagus, tapi belajar bagaimana cara menggunakannya, nah, itu terdengar jauh lebih baik.

Theo dan Blaise mengerang saat melihat siapa yang menjalankan klub dan Hermione memelototi mereka. Lockhart melangkah ke seluruh ruangan, jubahnya mengepul, dan dia hampir tidak bisa menahan napas. Blaise melirik ke arahnya dan menyeringai.

Snape mencondongkan tubuh ke dinding dekat anak-anak Slytherin yang berkumpul dan melihat profesor lain menjelaskan peraturan klub dengan cemberut merendahkan di wajahnya. Ketika kedua pria itu benar-benar berduel, memberikan demonstrasi sebelum murid-muridnya mulai, Snape memegang tongkat sihirnya dengan percaya diri sementara Lockhart memutar-mutar dan sibuk. Dia sedikit tersentak. Duel, pikirnya, bukan tempat untuk pamer. Saat Snape membentak "Expelliarmus!" Dan kilatan cahaya merah melemparkan Lockhart ke belakang, dia melihat profesor ramuan yang tidak menarik itu dengan tatapan sekejap saat Slytherin bersorak untuk Kepala Asrama mereka.

Lockhart mulai mengoceh tentang bagaimana hal itu sangat mendasar dan merupakan hal yang sangat baik untuk ditunjukkan, tapi Snape tidak merasa begitu ... dan Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya saat dia mempertimbangkan penggunaan pelucutan senjata lawan. Apakah kebanyakan orang akan melihat hal itu? Apa yang membuat pelanggaran lebih baik: sesuatu yang mencolok atau sesuatu yang dasar dieksekusi cemerlang?

"Aku pikir kau naksir orangbyang salah, hancur," kata Blaise dalam sebuah panggung yang berbisik kepada Draco, yang menatap Hermione dan menyeringai.

"Itu duel instruktif," hanya itu yang dia katakan.

Para siswa dengan cepat dipasangkan; Hermione tidak terkejut melihat Snape mencocokkan Draco dan Potter bersama. Ketika dia menempatkannya dengan seorang gadis dari Gryffindor, dia menatapnya dengan tidak senang dan Snape bergumam di dekat telinganya, "Jika aku harus membawa si kecil ke rumah sakit aku akan sangat kesal. Jaga agar tetap halus, Miss Granger."

Dia mengangguk sopan pada gadis lain yang melihat ke atas dan ke bawah dan berkata, "Aku tidak menyadari bahwa Muggle dipilah ke Slytherin."

"Tidak," Hermione setuju. "Tapi penyihir melakukannya."

"Sekarang," kata Lockhart. "Pada hitungan tiga, hanya melucuti senjata, satu, dua, tiga."

Hermione memegang tongkat wanita satunya di tangannya saat kata terakhir benar-benar baru saja keluar dari mulut pria itu dan dia berbalik untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dengan teman-temannya. Potter telah melempar Rictusempra di Draco dan dia mulai mendidih. Melucuti saja, ya? Draco telah cekikikan, pada mantra menggelitik tapi masih bisa meluncurkan mantra menari dan Potter mulai melakukan tarian.

"Cukup!" Snape berteriak dan mengakhiri kedua mantra itu. Hermione melemparkan tongkat sihir itu ke arah lawannya yang tidak berharga dan mulai menuju ke arah Draco hanya untuk diseret kembali oleh Theo.

"Dia harus melakukan ini," desis Theo. "Kau tidak bisa melindunginya."

"Potter ..."

"Tidak mengikuti peraturan?" Theo mengajukan pertanyaan itu sambil mencibir. "Dan ini mengejutkanmu?"

Dia menyilangkan lengannya tapi membiarkan Theo menahannya.

"Ayo coba ini lagi, hanya pasangannya saja," kata Lockhart. "Kami akan membiarkan kalian menunjukkan bagaimana cara memblok mantra yang tidak bersahabat itu." Lockhart mengajak Harry dan mulai menunjukkan mantra rumit yang melibatkan banyak tongkatnya yang bergoyang-goyang. Hermione menatapnya dengan jengkel. Sementara itu, Snape membisikkan instruksi ke telinga Draco.

Saat duel dimulai, Draco berteriak "Serpensortia!" Dan Hermione melihat, agak terkejut, saat seekor ular hitam besar muncul dari ujung tongkat sihir Draco dan mulai bergerak menuju Potter yang membeku.

"Jika kau takut, Potter," Snape berkata, "Aku bisa menyingkirkannya."

"Izinkan aku," kata Lockhart dan, dengan gerakan dramatis tongkatnya, melemparkan ular itu ke udara. Ular itu mendarat tepat di depan beberapa anak laki-laki dan Hermione tidak tahu ular itu tertarik pada anak laki-laki itu, siap untuk menyerang.

Potter mendesiskan beberapa hal yang tidak bisa dipahami pada ular itu dan itu roboh. Hermione menatap Blaise, bingung, tapi bocah itu menatap Potter dengan ekspresi dingin di wajahnya. Dia melihat kembali kejadian yang terjadi di depan mereka saat anak laki-laki yang baru saja diselamatkan dari ular itu meneriaki Potter dan berlari keluar ruangan. Orang-orang menemukan alasan untuk menjauh dari Potter yang tampak bingung seperti yang dia rasakan sampai Theo menarik napas ke telinganya, "Jadi, dia adalah seorang Parselmouth," dan kemudian dia mengerti.

Dia menatap Draco yang tersenyum padanya, lalu pada Snape, yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak biasa bahkan saat dia melambai-lambaikan tongkat sihirnya dan ular itu menghilang menjadi embusan asap hitam.

*

"Jadi, sekarang kita tahu dia seorang Parselmouth," kata Draco, "bisakah kita berbicara tentang apakah dia pewaris?"

"Jika kita mendengarnya membual," kata Hermione, ragu-ragu memikirkan kata-kata itu, "atau kita mengajukan pertanyaan kepadanya dan dia memberi tahu kita ... tapi kita harus melanggar banyak peraturan, harus menyelinap masuk ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor dan ... "

"Bagaimana kita melakukan itu?" Tanya Draco, mata menyipit.

"Ada jalan," akunya. "Tapi itu mungkin berbahaya dan ..."

Theo memutar matanya. "Apakah kau berencana untuk meludahkannya dalam waktu dekat ini?"

"Ramuan Polijus," semburnya. "Profesor Snape membicarakannya di kelas. Sulit untuk membuatnya tapi bisa mengubahmu menjadi orang lain. Kita akan merubah diri kita menjadi Weasley dan adik perempuannya yang selalu menatap Potter dan ... tidak ada yang tahu itu adalah kita. Potter akan memberi tahu apa-apa jika dia mengira kita adalah bagian dari klub penggemar yang memujanya."

Theo mengangguk pelan. "Kita harus bekerja cepat, jika aku mengingatnya dengan benar, maka itu akan memakan waktu sekitar satu jam."

"Bagaimana kita mendapatkan resepnya?" Tanya Draco.

"Bagian perpustakaan yang terlarang," kata Hermione. "Aku akan mendapatkan izin dari Snape, aku tak tahu, penelitian ekstra tentang ramuan. Kalian tahu dia akan memberikannya kepadaku."

"Dia sama sekali tidak menyukainya," kata Draco.

"Aku adalah murid yang baik," katanya sambil melempar rambutnya.

"Merlin," gumam Theo. "Perhatikan di mana kau melempar barang itu, kau bisa menarik perhatian seseorang."

*

"Ramuan Tingkat Lanjut?" Snape bertanya, sambil menatap Hermione dengan ejekan, dia, Theo, dan Draco berdiri di depan mejanya dan dia memoles apa yang dia harapkan adalah ekspresi polos di wajahnya. "Jika kau berencana, Miss Granger, untuk mengetes tanganmu pada pekerjaan lanjut, aku sungguh-sungguh berharap kau tidak berencana untuk mencuri persediaanku dan menyeduh di lantai toilet kotor. "

"Saya, eh ..." dia tergagap saat mengeluarkan pena bulu dan menandatangani formulir permintaannya.

"Aku akan memberikanmu satu jam per minggu untuk bekerja di lab pribadiku tanpa gangguan," katanya. "Sangat disayangkan aku tidak dapat memberimu kelas lanjutan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan akademismu, namun hanya sedikit siswa dengan kedua talenta tersebut dan dedikasi itu akan sedikit lebih dari bimbingan pribadi."

Saat dia menggumamkan terima kasih dengan tercekik, Snape mengibaskan tangannya pada mereka dengan kesal. "Pergilah, Miss Granger, dan bawalah orang-orang berdarah murni bersamamu, aku tidak punya waktu untuk membantumu dengan proyek kecil apa pun yang telah menarik perhatianmu jadi cobalah untuk tidak bunuh diri." Dia berhenti sejenak "Atau membuat kacau lab-ku, aku akan sangat kecewa jika menemukannya dalam kondisi yang kurang bersih daripada yang aku tinggalkan."

"Baiklah," kata Theo saat mereka melangkah pergi, "Aku rasa kita tahu mana yang akan membuatnya kesal, kematian atau kekacauan di laboratoriumnya."

"Oh, aku tidak tahu," Hermione menoleh ke pintu kelas. "Kurasa dia tidak akan menyukai semua dokumen yang harus dia isi jika kita meninggal di laboratoriumnya."

*

Hermione tidak memiliki masalah dalam pembuatan ramuan dan, membiarkan ramuannya duduk, menatap dengan penuh semangat ke laboratorium yang lengkap dan rapi itu, sebelum menutup pintu dengan lembut dan menemui Theo, pendampingnya yang ditugaskan untuk bermalam.

"Jujur saja," gumamnya, "aku baik-baik saja, aku benar-benar tidak membutuhkan pengawalan pureblood di mana pun aku pergi untuk melindungiku dari Potter."

Theo menatapnya dan kemudian berkata, "Well, dia ditemukan berdiri di atas tubuh seorang Muggleborn yang baru saat kau berada di sana membuat ramuan untuk kami, jadi aku pergi dengan, ya, kau tidak akan ditinggalkan sendirian."

"Apa?" Dia menatapnya kaget. "Bagaimana dia bisa masih di sekolah? Dia menemukan tubuh korban dan mereka masih melindunginya? Bagaimana itu bahkan ..."

"Terpilih," kata Theo singkat. "Dia menyingkirkan Pangeran Kegelapan jadi ..."

"Tidak ada mayat yang pernah ditemukan," katanya dan Theo berbalik dan berkata, suaranya tajam, "Apa?"

"Voldemort," katanya dengan sabar. "Mereka tidak pernah menemukan mayatnya, aku tidak akan menyebutnya 'mati'. Aku akan menyebutnya 'hilang'."

*

Liburan Natal sangat menyenangkan. Meskipun Potter dan keluarga Weasley tetap tinggal, demikian juga Draco, Theo, dan Greg. Dia terus memeriksa ramuannya, menambahkan bahan sesuai kebutuhan; Snape mengamatinya datang dan pergi dari labnya dengan mata setengah terpental tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Di Yule sendiri, mereka berempat bertemu untuk pergi ke rumah Malfoy untuk makan malam dengan apa yang hanya bisa disebut 'penampilan perintah'.

"Hanya ... bersikap sopan," kata Draco gugup. "Dad sudah menyukaimu, tapi jika ibuku memutuskan untuk ... bersikap sopan, oke?"

"Aku selalu sopan pada orang dewasa," kata Hermione meremehkan.

"Benar," Greg setuju. "Dia akan menendangmu dan dia memberitahu kita untuk menyingkir sepanjang waktu tapi dengan Profesor yang meleleh di sekitarnya, dia akan baik-baik saja. Bahkan Snape menyukainya."

"McGonagall tidak menyukaiku," protesnya.

"Tentu saja tidak," desak Greg. "Kau orang Slytherin yang kotor."

Sebagai 'Slytherin kotor' jelas merupakan aset, terutama, di rumah Malfoy. Mrs Malfoy sibuk dengan Greg dan Theo, berseru bagaimana mereka tumbuh, sebelum memeriksa Hermione. Mengulurkan tangannya berkata, "Selamat datang, sayangku, terima kasih telah merawat Draco-ku. Kadang dia bisa sedikit impulsif dan itu membuatnya mengalami berbagai macam goresan."

Hermione mengguncang tangan wanita itu dan tersenyum, hanya sedikit gugup, dan berkata, "Saya rasa lebih dari itu, Draco juga memperhatikan saya, Ma'am. Sejak saya disortir dan sekarang dia hampir tidak membiarkan saya keluar dari penglihatannya."

"Jangan dengarkan dia," Theo melongo. "Dia mengancam anak Weasley dengan tongkat sihir setidaknya sekali saat dia mengejar Draco dan aku harus menahannya dari menyerang Potter dalam pertemuan Dueling Club yang sebenarnya saat dia menipu dan membakar Draco."

Hermione memerah. "Theo membuatnya terdengar lebih buruk dari itu."

Narcissa Malfoy tidak tampak kesal atas kurangnya sikap sopan, namun seperti yang lainnya, dia bertanya kepadanya, tentang apa yang dia pikirkan tentang Slytherin saat Mrs Malfoy membawa semua anak menuju sebuah ruang tamu kecil yang telah dirawat. Itu menarik senyum yang jauh lebih sedikit gugup dari Hermione. "Saya sempat berprasangka," akunya, "tapi saya tidak bisa membayangkan bahagia di tempat lain."

"Begitulah yang aku rasakan," Mrs. Malfoy setuju, "tentu saja, sebagai Black, sangat sedikit keraguan tentang Asrama mana aku berada."

Hermione cepat-cepat melihat Draco yang bingung dan dia mengisinya. "Beberapa keluarga hampir selalu ada di satu Asrama atau asrama lain. Mum dari Black, dan mereka hampir selalu berada di Slytherin, seperti Malfoy dan Nott."

"Dan Goyle," Greg menambahkan.

"Keluarga Weasley selalu berada di Gryffindor," Draco selesai.

"Sangat jarang kelahiran Muggle disortir ke Slytherin," Narcissa Malfoy melanjutkan. "Ketika aku mendengar bahwa teman terbaru Draco adalah kelahiran Muggle, aku akui aku adalah orang yang sedikit khawatir yang mungkin membuatmu merasa tidak diinginkan. Draco mungkin membuatmu merasa tidak diinginkan."

"Tidak!" Hermione bergegas meyakinkan wanita itu, tidak menyadari senyuman kecil yang dia dan suaminya tukar. "Draco tidak pernah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak hebat, beberapa orang dari asrama lain ... tidak begitu baik tapi semua orang di Slytherin—"

"Ada satu anak laki-laki itu," kata Greg tapi Theo mendengus.

"Dia memgatasinya sendiri, dan sesudahnya sekitar setengah lusin tahun keempat ditendangnya juga. Siapa pun yang mengejar Hermione akan mendapatkannya, kita mengurusnya sendiri."

"Dan selalu," kata Lucius Malfoy lancar. "Dan akan terus melakukannya, Draco, kenapa kau tidak menunjukkan pada temanmu pemandangan dari balkon belakang sambil menunggu makan malam siap? Aku yakin kaliam ingin sedikit waktu menjauh dari urusan orang dewasa."

Menyadari pemecatan tersebut, anak-anak mengikuti Draco ke ruangan lain di mana mereka dapat dengan samar-samar mendengarnya mengagumi pandangan itu sebelum memutuskan untuk berspekulasi apakah Potter benar-benar pewarisnya dan, jika memang demikian, apakah ada orang yang bisa menahannya bertanggung jawab.

Narcissa menatap Lucius. "Aku harus mengatakan, kau benar sekali."

"Kupikir kau akan setuju, Snape memberitahuku bahwa dia sedang membuat Ramuan Polijus di labnya, yang sama sekali tidak diarahkan."

"Bukankah itu sedikit maju untuk siswa kelas dua?"

"Cukup." Lucius menatapnya. "Rupanya anak-anak berencana untuk mengubah diri mereka menjadi keluarga Weasley untuk mencoba mengetahui apakah Potter adalah Pewaris Slytherin."

Narcissa tertawa, omelan senang yang dibawa ke balkon dan membuat Draco terlihat gugup kembali ke ruangan tempat orang tuanya berada. "Kau tidak berencana untuk menghentikan mereka?"

"Tentu saja tidak, inisiatif mereka harus didorong dan mereka tidak dapat melukai diri mereka sendiri; Snape mengatakan ramuannya sempurna, mereka akan memiliki sedikit petualangan dan ikatan mereka lebih erat lagi."

"Kau benar-benar baik dengan kelahiran Muggle?" Narcissa menegaskan dan Lucius melihat ke arah anak-anak.

"Aku sepertinya ya dengan yang ini," katanya. "Setiap peternak tahu kau kadang-kadang membutuhkan jalan lain untuk hasil yang paling kuat." Dia kembali menatap istrinya. "Dia memberinya gelang manik-manik kaca untuk Yule tahun lalu, kau tahu."

"Sungguh?" Dia bersandar di kursinya dan tersenyum. "Kau tidak melakukan itu sampai kita, oh, tiga belas, apakah dia sudah memakainya?"

"Bukan di depan umum," Lucius mengakui. "Tapi Draco tidak menangis sehingga aku menduga gadis itu membiarkannya tahu bahwa dia mengapresiasinya."

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu tentang rambut itu," kata Narcissa dan Lucius tertawa.

"Aku mempercayakanmu untuk memastikan pada saat dia dewasa, dia benar-benar layak, cinta."

*

Saat makan malam, Narcissa bertanya kepada Hermione tentang orang tuanya, mencatat bahwa gadis itu diam-diam menjauh dari dunia Muggle tanpa memberi komentar, dan bertanya apa pendapatnya tentang Studi Muggle.

"Oh, Nak," kata Theo sambil mengerang, "ini dia."

Narcissa menyembunyikannya saat melihat Hermione menembaki Theo. "Ini buang-buang waktu," kata gadis itu sambil mengertakkan giginya, lalu menatap Narcissa, "mohon maaf, Ma'am, semoga ini bukan proyek spesial Anda."

"Bukan begitu," Narcissa meyakinkan gadis itu, sebentar melihat sekilas Lucius. "Aku penasaran mengapa kau menganggap ini 'buang-buang waktu' seperti yang kau katakan. Tentunya mereka tidak membuatmu menerimanya?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak," kata Hermione. "Bagaimanapun, ini adalah pilihan, dan tidak ada yang mengambilnya, tapi masih mengambil sumber berharga. Tak seorang pun meninggalkan dunia sihir untuk tinggal bersama Muggle, hal itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Benar sekali," kata Lucius.

"Tapi," Hermione melanjutkan, "Orang-orang seperti saya bergabung dengan dunia sihir setiap tahun."

"Oh, kurasa tidak," gumam Narcissa. "Aku tidak berpikir orang-orang sepertimu sering bergabung dengan dunia kami."

Hermione menatapnya, sedikit bingung saat Draco mulai tersedak airnya. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Theo bertanya dan Draco bergumam, "Baik, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau tadi mengatakannya," kata Narcissa dan Hermione, sambil mengerutkan dahi pada Draco, kembali ke salah satu hewan piaraan favoritnya.

"Sumber daya yang diajarkan sekolah untuk mengajar penyihir yang tidak peduli bagaimana menggunakan telepon Muggle dapat digunakan untuk mengajarkan Muggleborn seperti kebiasaan sosial penyihir. Theo mencoba tapi tidak ada bahkan buku yang bisa saya baca dan saya selalu takut saya mengatakan hal yang salah. Ada peraturan untuk segalanya dan saya tidak mengenal mereka!" Nada Hermione berakhir dengan suara merintih dan Narcissa tersenyum pada Lucius lagi.

"Tapi ada sebuah buku," kata Narcissa sambil memberi isyarat agar para peri rumah untuk membersihkan dan mengeluarkan makanan penutup. "Beberapa, sungguh, aku akan mengirimkan salinannya kepadamu, kuakui itu tidak sama dengan harus tumbuh dengan ceramah Bibi Walburga yang tak ada habisnya tapi mungkin agak tidak menyenangkan."

"Kecuali aku benar-benar salah membaca anak itu," Lucius akan berkata kemudian, "dia bahkan akan memiliki peraturan etiket yang paling jelas yang diingat saat kau bertemu dengannya lagi."

*

Ramuan itu sudah siap dan mereka semua menatap cairan yang berdeguk itu dengan cemas. Hermione telah mencuri jubah dari cucian yang tertutupi warna merah dan emas tampak norak di lab. "Apakah semua orang memiliki rambut?" Hermione bertanya dan Theo mengeluarkan dua helai rambut merah.

"Satu dari pecundang di tahun kita, satu dari adiknya."

"Dan siapa kau?" Hermione bertanya.

"Aku," katanya, agak sombong, "akan terlihat seperti kau."

"Lucu," gumamnya. "Apakah kau tidak mempercayai pembuatan ramuanku?"

Theo tertawa. "Kalian berdua pergi dan menjebak Potter, aku akan memastikan musang itu tidak menghalangi kalian."

Draco mengambil satu helai rambut dan memasukkannya ke dalam labu dan mengernyit saat cairan itu mendidih dan menggelegak lalu kembali turun, setelah berubah warna menjadi oranye kemerahan. Hermione mengambil rambut yang lebih panjang dan mengawasi, setelah dia memasukkannya pada ramuan itu, seluruh botol itu dilipat dan hampir mengental sebelum berubah menjadi merah tua yang berceceran dengan potongan-potongan hitam.

"Hah," kata Theo. "Tidak ada yang mengharap itu. Esensi gadis Weasley agak gelap."

"Diminum?" Tanya Draco dan Hermione menyeringai padanya dan melemparkan kembali botolnya. Kedua anak laki-laki itu melihat saat ia tampak meleleh dan gelembung dan kemudian, di hadapan mereka, berdiri seorang gadis kecil berambut merah yang melotot pada keduanya.

"Baiklah," kata Hermione dan hampir terlonjak mendengar suaranya yang berbeda. "Itu berhasil?"

"Itu berhasil," kata Draco, dan meminumnya dalam satu tegukan. Dia meleleh dan bergeser sampai Ron Weasley berdiri di laboratorium. "Aku merasa bodoh," gumamnya saat Theo menyerahkan jubah Gryffindor kepadanya.

"Kau terlihat lebih buruk, itu sudah pasti."

"Aku mulai merasa kasihan pada gadis itu," kata Hermione sambil mengangkat jubah ke bahu. "Bisakah kau membayangkan harus memakai warna ini dengan rambut ini?"

"Kau sudah bergaul dengan Pansy membicarakan tentang majalah mode Muggle terlalu lama," Theo mendengus. "Berhentilah mengkhawatirkan kesengsaraan gaya miniatur gadis merah itu dan pergilah ke pahlawan bodohnya saat aku melumpuhkan musang yang sebenarnya dan membiarkan mereka dalam posisi kompromi yang sangat memalukan." Draco dan Hermione menatapnya dan dia mengangkat bahu. "Jika kalian tidak bisa menjaganya tetap bersih, tetap gunakan penyamaran itu."

Draco membuat suara tersedak dan Hermione mengacaukan wajahnya dengan sangat jijik. "Kau benar-benar jahat, Theo. Apa kau mencoba membuatku sakit?"

Dia menyeringai padanya saat mereka bertiga meninggalkan lab.

*

Snape melihat kedua anak itu bertransformasi dan berjongkok dari labanya. Jika Pangeran Kegelapan kembali, dia bertanya-tanya, bagaimana pria itu menangani kelahiran Muggle yang diam-diam dibawa ke dada keluarga salah satu pendukung utamanya?

*

Theo membelok untuk melumpuhkan dua anggota klan musang yang sebenarnya. Penemuan mereka, beberapa jam kemudian, berlalu dan saling berpelukan, memicu gosip yang terus berlanjut selama bertahun-tahun.

Draco dan Hermione menemukan Potter di luar perpustakaan.

"Itu dia," katanya pada Draco. "Kenapa dia di sini?"

"Ibuku ingin aku mengawasinya," kata Draco, terdengar bosan. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan semua hal ini?"

"Baiklah," kata Potter sambil membungkuk ke dinding, "Pergilah."

"Tidak," kata Hermione sambil melotot pada bocah itu.

"Selama dia tinggal jauh dari Malfoy, dia akan baik-baik saja," kata Potter. "Aku mencintai ibumu, tapi aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau harus mengasuh bayi."

"Apa maksudmu, 'tinggal jauh dari Malfoy'?" Hermione bertanya, mencoba mengendalikan suaranya.

"Well, Malfoy jelas-jelas pewaris, siapa lagi yang punya ikatan purba?"

Draco menatap Potter dengan jijik tapi berhasil mengatakan, "Aku tidak berpikir begitu, mate, bukankah dia berteman dengan gadis Granger itu? Dan dia bukan keturunan purba."

"Gad," Potter membuat sebuah wajah. "Itu bisa kau percaya dia membawanya pulang untuk Yule? Aku senang sekali terbang di dinding untuk pertemuan keluarga kecil itu. Aku yakin orang tuanya membenci dia karena berteman dengannya." Dia tampak senang dengan gagasan itu. "Aku mendapatkan salinannya Sejarah Hogwarts, dan terakhir kali Kamar tersebut dibuka oleh Muggle. Aku ingin tahu apakah ada orang yang meninggal kali ini, itu akan membuat Dumbledore segera menyingkirkan Malfoy. "

"Kau yakin itu Malfoy?" Hermione bertanya.

"Siapa lagi?" Potter mengerutkan kening. "Aku berharap Dumbledore akan mengusir putaran itu. Aku bosan dengan semua orang yang mengira itu aku hanya karena Parseltongue Dqan suara-suara itu. Aku bertanya kepada Parvati tentang hal itu dan dia menawarkan untuk membaca kartuku seperti kartu tarot yang akan membantuku jika aku mendengar suara." Dia merajuk. "Ini sangat tidak adil, kau tahu."

"Tidak juga," kata Hermione dan Potter menatapnya.

"Siapa yang membuka Kamar terakhir kali?" Hermione bertanya dan Potter mengangkat bahu.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?" Tanyanya, nada tidak bersahabat. "Apa kau tidak punya gadis kecil yang harus dilakukan, Ginny?"

"Kurasa begitu," katanya dan menuruni koridor.

Draco menghela napas dan membuat suara minta maaf dan mengejarnya.

"Baiklah," katanya saat mereka berada di luar jangkauan pendengaran, "bukan dia, aku ingin tahu siapa orangnya."

*

Lebih sulit menikmati hari saat seluruh sekolah tampaknya percaya bahwa Potter adalah Pewaris begitu mereka tahu tidak. "Aku ingin tahu," Hermione bergumam sambil menarik buku demi buku, membaca segala sesuatu tentang Kamar Rahasia yang bisa dia temukan. "Apa yang membuatnya membatu?" Tanyanya, hidung terkubur begitu dalam dalam sebuah buku bahkan godaan Theo tidak bisa melepaskannya.

Draco akhirnya menyerah untuk mengikutinya ke mana pun dia pergi saat semua yang dia lakukan selain pergi ke kelas adalah duduk, dikelilingi oleh buku-buku di perpustakaan. Rasanya cukup aman; Tidak ada serangan dalam beberapa bulan ini. Mungkin, pikir mereka, Pewaris dan monster jinaknya waspada karena sekolah sedang sangat waspada.

"Mr Malfoy." Draco mendongak dari sebuah esai yang ia coba pakai untuk mendapatkan tambahan dua inci. Profesor Snape berdiri di pintu kamar bersama mereka. "Maukah kau bersikap baik mengikutiku?" Nada itu tidak diperuntukkan untuk membuat argumen dan Draco memasukkan karyanya ke tasnya dan berdiri.

"Aku mengerti kau dan Miss Granger adalah ... teman istimewa," kata pria itu, mulutnya sedikit jauh dari ejekan.

"Kami ... dia salah satu teman terbaikku," kata Draco hati-hati. "Tapi tidak ada ... pengertian atau apapun."

"Mr Nott." Snape melihat ke dalam ruangan lagi dan Theo melompat berdiri. "Ikut kami, kalau kau mau."

Anak laki-laki saling pandang dalam kengerian yang tumbuh perlahan saat Snape menuntun mereka diam-diam melewati lorong-lorong menuju rumah sakit. Sebelum membuka pintu, dia berkata, "Ini mungkin sedikit mengejutkan, tapi Miss Granger diserang, seperti juga murid lain yang tidak ada di Asrama kita."

Draco berdiri di ambang pintu sejenak dan menatap Hermione, membeku di tempat tidur, sebelum dia bergegas maju dan berlutut di samping tempat tidurnya. "Hermione," bisiknya. "Bisakah kau mendengarku? Ini Draco, aku di sini, Hermione, aku di sini."

"Bisakah kau menjelaskan ini?" Madam Pomfrey mengangkat sebuah cermin kecil dan Draco menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menatap Theo yang menggelengkan kepalanya juga sebelum menarik kursi ke samping tempat tidur temannya.

"Hermione," kata Theo. "Ini tidak adil, kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, bagaimana kami bisa mendapatkan cukup poin untuk mengalahkan Gryffindorks itu tanpamu?" Suaranya tercekat di akhir kalimat.

Snape membiarkan mereka duduk bersamanya selama beberapa menit sebelum dia berkata, tingkat suaranya, "Aku akan mengantar kalian kembali ke ruang bawah tanah. Jam malam diketatkan; siswa harus tinggal di asrama mereka kecuali di kelas dan makan."

"Saya tinggal," kata Draco, bahkan tidak melihat ke belakang pada Snape.

"Mr Malfoy," kata Snape sambil mencibir. "Kau memberi tahuku bahwa kau dan Miss Granger tidak ada apa-apa, apakah itu tidak akurat?" Anak laki-laki itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan Snape berkata, "Kalau begitu kau akan segera kembali ke asramamu." Dia melunakkan nada suaranya dan menambahkan, "Jika kau ingin mengirim pesan kepada ayahmu tentang apa yang menimpa Miss Granger, aku akan memastikan bahwa dia mendapatkannya."

*

Lucius Malfoy melangkah ke sekolah keesokan harinya, jubah terlempar ke belakangnya. "Dumbledore," katanya sambil menaiki tangga utama di aula utama. "Aku meminta penjelasan."

"Mr Malfoy," kata Dumbledore, nada ringan tapi matanya berkobar. "Senang mendapatkan kunjungan menyenangkan darimu."

"Kau benar-benar ingin melakukan ini di sini?" Lucius melihat ke sekeliling aula, pada kelompok siswa bahkan tidak berpura-pura berpaling. Ketika Dumbledore tidak menanggapi, pria itu menyipitkan matanya dan berkata, "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku telah dituntut oleh Dewan Gubernur untuk menahanmu." Dia menarik gulungan perkamen dari satu saku dan menyerahkannya ke Kepala Sekolah. "Kau akan menemukan bahwa semuanya beres, semua dua belas tanda tangan di tempat."

"Berapa banyak orang yang harus diancam untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan?" Tanya Profesor McGonagall, yang telah mendekati pasangan itu.

"Tidak perlu ancaman." Lucius menatapnya. "Aku sadar bahwa kau terbiasa beroperasi dengan otonomi total, Minerva, tapi orang-orang mulai keberatan saat beberapa siswa diserang dan ketakutan oleh monster yang tampaknya tidak dapat kau temukan, apalagi dihentikan. Menurutmu, apakah kau bisa menyimpannya terus di bawah wraps karena semua korban adalah kelahiran Muggle? Itu karena tidak satupun dari mereka memiliki orang tua dengan sedikit pun gagasan bagaimana mengajukan keluhan sehingga kau tidak bertanggung jawab atas kurangnya kompetensi yang menakjubkan?"

"Aku tidak sadar kau sangat peduli dengan nasib Muggleborn, Lucius," kata Dumbledore dengan tenang menipu.

"Kau secara konsisten terlalu menilai perasaanku pada kemurnian darah," kata Lucius dengan nada meremehkan. "Cobalah untuk tidak berasumsi karena aku tidak berbagi pendapat denganmu yang agak sempit tentang Tradisi Gelap dan sihir yang juga kita lawan di semua bidang, aku percaya bahwa teman baik anakku adalah seorang Muggle dan kau belum pernah mendengarnya. Ingat kecaman dari bibirku tentang hal itu. Dia adalah seorang gadis yang baik, dia juga, atau aku telah diberitahu, terbaring ketakutan di rumah sakit dan kau tidak memberikan sepatah kata pun kepada orang tuanya."

"Kau telah membawa Miss Granger di bawah sayapmu," kata Dumbledore, saling melirik dengan McGonagall.

"Kau bisa berpikir seperti itu jika kau suka." Lucius Malfoy memeriksa pria satunya. "Tapi, kupikir kau harus pergi sekarang juga."

"Albus," McGonagall keberatan, "Kau tidak bisa pergi. Pasti ada serangan segera setelah kai pergi."

"Jika aku ditangguhkan oleh Dewan, Minerva, aku tentu saja akan pergi." Nada Dumbledore sangat datar. "Namun, aku tidak akan pernah benar-benar meninggalkan Hogwarts."

"Puitis, aku yakin," kata Lucius Malfoy. "Namun, aku menemukan bahwa aku kurang tertarik pada penerbangan puisimu daripada kesehatan anak-anak di rumah sakitmu."

*

Draco berjalan mendekat, menutupi rasa takutnya pada Hermione dengan membual kepada siapa saja yang mau mendengarkan bahwa ayahnya telah menyingkirkan Dumbledore. "Kepala Sekolah terburuk yang pernah ada," katanya. "Pelacur tua yang tidak kompeten, mungkin kita akan mendapatkan Kepala Sekolah yang baik sekarang."

Dalam Ramuan ia mencoba untuk tidak melihat ke tempat duduk Hermione yang kosong, malah berkata pada Snape, "Mungkin Anda bisa menjadi Kepala Sekolah, Sir."

"Dumbledore hanya diskors," kata Snape sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tetap saja," kata Draco, "saya yakin Anda akan mendapatkan suara ayah saya, Sir, saya kagum bahwa mereka bahkan bisa menyingkirkannya dari sekolah ini, siapa yang tahu siapa yang akan monster itu serang selanjutnya." Dia menatap Potter dengan kebencian. "Mungkin kau, Potter, mungkin lain kali hal itu benar-benar akan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya."

*

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," kata Theo di ruang rekreasi. Pansy dan Daphne duduk sambil mencengkeram majalah mereka, jari-jari membalik halaman model Muggle yang tidak bergerak satu per satu melewati mata mereka yang tidak terlihat. "Baik," kata Theo lagi.

"Kita mendengarmu," bentak Draco.

"Kau bukan satu-satunya yang khawatir," kata Blaise.

"Pasti Draco Malfoy," kata seorang gadis kepada yang lain di aula. "Keluarga Malfoy itu ada di dalam Pangeran Kegelapan dan kau tahu seperti apa anak-anak Slytherin."

"Tidak," gadis satunya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia tidak akan pernah menyakiti Hermione Granger, dia setengah sadar dan ketakutan di sana."

*

Draco duduk di sisi Hermione. Dia telah datang setiap hari setelah kelas sebelum makan malam untuk membacakannya beberapa buku favoritnya. Perasaan Madam Pomfrey bahwa dia tidak bisa mendengarnya hanya membuatnya mengangkat bahu. Dia tidak menanggapi dengan sekilas, tapi dia tidak tahan hanya duduk di sana dan tidak melakukan apa-apa dan kapan pun dia tidak berada di sana, dia hanya khawatir.

"Hermione," katanya sambil meletakkan buku itu dan meraih tangannya. "Aku ... semoga kau ada di sini. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan kaulah yang harus aku bantu. Ayahku berutang orang tuamu dan mengatakan bahwa kau sedang sakit, mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa obat-obatan akan segera siap. Dumbledore bahkan tidak memberitahu mereka apa yang telah terjadi." Dia meletakkan jari-jarinya di atas tangannya yang kaku dan mengepal dan mengerutkan kening saat dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang tersandung di kepalan tangannya. Dia menariknya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas.

"Basilisk," desahnya, membacanya. "Tentu saja, kau brilian, gadis yang brilian."

Dia berlari melewati aula, mencari Theo. "Dia sudah tahu," dia tersentak saat menemukan anak laki-laki itu. "Ini basilisk."

"Tentu saja," kata Theo sambil melihat kertas di tangan Draco. "Merlin, Draco, kita pasti sudah memikirkannya."

Tak satu pun dari mereka memperhatikan Harry Potter, yang melangkah mundur ke dalam bayangan saat dia melihat Draco datang merobek masa lalu.

*

Blaise melihat kertas itu. "Apakah kita melacak benda ini sendiri?"

Draco memutar matanya. "Apa kau idiot? Kau ingin pergi menghadap ke beberapa jenis binatang mitos yang tinggal di sebuah ruang rahasia? Apa kau memiliki harapan kematian? Kita beritahu saja ayahku, biar dia membawa ahli yang sebenarnya untuk menangani hal itu."

"Benar," gumam Blaise tapi bahunya merosot lega.

*

Pada saat Lucius Malfoy tiba, sekolah itu dalam kekacauan. "Apa yang sedang terjadi?" Dia menuntut saat dia berjalan ke kantor Kepala Sekolah. "Minerva," dia berhenti sejenak saat pintu terbuka untuk mengungkapkan Albus Dumbledore. "Albus."

"Iya." Mata pria itu berkelap-kelip. "Setelah mendengar bahwa telah terjadi serangan lain, aku dipanggil kembali ke sekolah. Sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa menemukan pengganti yang sesuai dan Profesor McGonagall menolak untuk mengambil posisi tersebut."

"Betapa dia sangat setia padanya," kata Lucius sambil mencibir. "Kemudian aku akan membawa informasiku kepadamu, bukan dia, anakku telah memperhatikan bahwa temannya, Miss Granger, sedang melakukan penelitian yang telah mengidentifikasi monster itu sebagai basilisk, aku yakin, Albus—"

"Ya, Lucius." Dumbledore duduk dengan tenang. "aku sadar."

"Maaf? Lalu mengapa tidak ada yang dilakukan?"

"Tapi ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi. Monster itu telah terbunuh."

"Dan tahukah kau siapa yang membuka Kamar?" Lucius melongo.

"Tentu." Albus Dumbledore bersandar di kursinya dan memandang lawannya. "Orang yang sama yang melakukannya lima puluh tahun yang lalu. Voldemort. Kali ini, dia menggunakan buku harian yang telah dimantrai untuk menghipnotis seorang gadis yang tidak berdosa dan memintanya melakukan pekerjaan untuknya."

"Cerita yang mungkin," Lucius mendengus. "Jadi, seorang siswa membuka Kamar Rahasia dan kau mengatakan bahwa dia dihipnotis oleh seorang pria yang telah hilang selama bertahun-tahun?"

"Itulah yang aku klaim."

"Dan murid ini, gadis polos yang membuka Kamar ini yang melepaskan monster dengan tuduhanmu, apakah aku boleh menganggapmu tidak berencana untuk menghukumnya?" Lucius Malfoy tampak hampir jengkel.

"Kurasa yang dilakukan Voldemort mungkin cukup menghukum, Lucius."

"Apakah aku benar-benar salah dalam mengasumsikan gadis ini adalah salah satu Gryffindor berhargamu, Albus? Mungkin anak Orde?"

"Tapi Lucius, aku kira kau tahu persis siapa anak ini." Dumbledore mencondongkan tubuh ke depan. "Untungnya dia diselamatkan oleh saudara laki-lakinya dan murid lain, dan untungnya catatan harian telah hancur. Jika sampai diketahui bahwa putri dari seorang keluarga purba yang terkenal membunuh Muggle? Yah, itu pasti telah mendiskreditkan. Ayahnya dan pekerjaan yang dia lakukan dengan Undang-Undang Perlindungan Muggle, belum lagi karyanya mencoba melacak artefak Hitam, bukan?" Ada jeda panjang.

Lucius Malfoy menyipitkan matanya dan dia dan penyihir tua itu saling menatap ke bawah. Akhirnya Lucius berkata, "Ini belum berakhir."

Dumbledore tersenyum. "Jika ada hal lain dari sekolah Tom Riddle yang bisa menemukan diri mereka di tangan murid-muridku, aku akan tahu persis di mana harus mencari, Lucius, memeriksamu sebaik mungkin. Aku yakin dia akan senang bahwa kau adalah arsitek kemalangannya. "

*

"Aku minta maaf, Nak," kata Lucius sambil menyisir rambutnya dari wajahnya. Hermione mengedipkan mata padanya, bingung. Draco melayang tepat di belakang ayahnya, terlihat gugup dan canggung. "Kami sedang berperang, betapapun masih dingin, tapi aku tidak pernah menginginkanmu menjadi korban."

"Saya…." Hermione menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan mencoba mengumpulkan pikirannya. "Anda tidak perlu meminta maaf kepada saya, Sir."

"Meski begitu, aku memaksamu menerimanya."

"Saya ..." dia menatap Draco yang menggigit bibirnya dan mengangkat bahu. "Tentu saja," akhirnya dia berkata.

"Dan kau akan tinggal bersama kami di Manor musim panas ini selama beberapa minggu," Lucius menambahkan dengan lancar. "Daphne dan Theo juga akan ada di sana, jadi tidak perlu khawatir dengan penampilan yang tidak tepat."

"Saya ... saya menginginkan itu."

Lucius mengantarkan anak-anak keluar dari sekolah ke kereta, menempelkan satu tangan ke bahu Hermione. Dia menatap Dumbledore, yang menoleh ke belakang, saat mereka bertiga berjalan menuju musim panas.

 ** _To be Continued ~_**


	5. (5) Tahun Ketiga, Part I

**_(5) Tahun Ketiga, Part I_**

*

Liburan musim panas bersama keluarga Malfoy sangat menyenangkan. Hermione dan Daphne melihat majalah mode Muggle di bawah selimut di malam hari, mereka mencemooh Theo dan Draco saat anak laki-laki itu berpesta dengan membawa sapu mereka melewati taman di sekitar Malfoy Manor, dan Narcissa Malfoy membawa kedua gadis itu keluar untuk merawat rambut dan kuku mereka diikuti dengan makan siang. Itu adalah "hari penyihir" di mana wanita itu dengan sombong memamerkan kedua gadis itu kepada teman-temannya. Hermione menegang ketika wanita pertama yang datang ke meja mereka berkata dengan suara yang keren, "Aku kenal keluarga Greengrass, tentu saja, tapi aku tidak percaya bahwa saya pernah mendengar nama Granger sebelumnya."

"Oh," kata Narcissa Malfoy, gelas anggur di tangan, "Hermione Muggleborn kami. Dia kelahiran Muggle pertama yang disortir di Slytherin -- oh, ya, bukankah dia murid terbaik tahun ini? Lucius dan aku sama-sama mengaguminya."

"Kau selalu bisa melihat permata, Narcissa," kata temannya, tersenyum pada kedua gadis itu, dan memang begitu.

"Apakah kau menyukainya?" Daphne bertanya sambil mendesah di atas sepatu Vogue Prancis saat mereka duduk di kamar mereka tadi malam di Manor.

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya," gumam Hermione. "Kami sudah berteman sejak kami disortir."

"Uh huh, apakah kau menyukainya?" Daphne bertahan. "Karena orang tuanya menyukaimu."

"Kenapa penting?" Hermione bertanya, tidak melihat temannya.

"Itu penting," kata Daphne. "Percayalah, itu penting, dan kau belum menjawab."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Hermione bertanya, menghindari pertanyaan itu. "Apakah kau menyukai Theo?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Daphne meletakkan majalah itu sejenak. "Maksudku, aku tahu, tapi ibunya meninggal dan ayahnya adalah seorang ... aku tidak yakin orang tuaku akan baik-baik saja dengan itu, kau tahu? Tapi mereka membiarkanku kemari, mungkin saja? Atau mungkin mereka mengira Malfoy menjodohkanku untuk Draco? Itu masalah yang sama, kau tahu?"

"Tidak juga," Hermione mengaku sambil mendesah. Dia telah membaca semua buku yang dikirim Narcissa Malfoy kepadanya, membaca dari satu ke yang lain sampai dia hampir mengingatnya tapi semua hal purebloods memang masih membuatnya bingung. Kau tidak boleh seperti anak laki-laki, kau harus melewati pemeriksaan orang tua yang aneh, dan juga dia, dengan asumsi orang tuamu yang penting terhadap apa yang dilakukan Daphne dan tindakannya tidak dilakukan oleh orang tua. Dan dia tidak tahu apa yang ayah Theo mungkin tidak sukai orang tua Daphne. "Kita hanya anak-anak."

Daphne menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jika orang tuaku tidak menyukainya, tidak ada gunanya ... hanya ada sedikit pilihan, kau tahu?"

"Pilihan apa yang ingin kau ambil?" Hermione bertanya, melihat daftar di depannya dan mengganti topik pembicaraan dari yang sangat tidak nyaman ini. "Aku tidak bisa memutuskan tapi aku berpikir Arithmancy dan Rune Kuno."

"Tentu saja," Daphne mendengus dan kembali ke majalahnya. "Apa pendapatmu tentang pasangan ini?"

"Mereka terlihat tidak nyaman," Hermione berkata sambil melihat ke balik gambar itu dan mengerutkan hidungnya. "Dan mereka ungu dan ketat, dan bagaimana kau bisa berjalan di dalamnya?

"Mereka Vivienne Westwood," kata Daphne sambil mendesah. "Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi kesukaan Narcissa Malfoy saat kau hanya memiliki sedikit minat pada pakaian?"

*

"Aku tahu sebuah rahasia," puji Pansy bernyanyi di kereta.

"Apa?" Blaise menatapnya.

"Potter menggelembungkan bibinya, sihir yang tidak disengaja." Gadis itu tampak sombong.

"Bukankah dia agak tua untuk mengalami semburan sihir tanpa disengaja?" Draco melongo, agak mengagumi Pansy yang ketat. "Ini seperti membasahi celanamu atau sesuatu; Baiklah jika kalian berdua tapi sedikit memalukan pada usia ini, kau akan berpikir Orang Terpilih akan memiliki kontrol diri yang lebih."

"Jangan tebak," kata gadis itu sambil sedikit bersuara di bawah tatapannya.

Daphne, melirik Hermione, melempar jubah ke Pansy. "Sebaiknya pakai ini karena kau tidak berseragam. Kau terlihat seperti gelandangan."

"Apakah dia diusir?" Hermione mendongak dari buku Arithmancy-nya. "Seseorang tolong beritahu aku bahwa dia diusir."

"Hermione," kata Daphne. "Katakan pada Pansy, dia terlihat seperti gelandangan."

"Hah?" Hermione menatap Pansy. "Apakah itu diperbolehkan dalam kode berpakaian?"

Pansy memutar matanya. "Tidak, pengikut keliru."

"It's cute," kata Hermione sambil melihat kembali bukunya dan Pansy tertawa, tawa yang diinterupsi oleh suara meong keras dari kandang di kaki Hermione.

"Apa itu ?" Blaise menuntut.

"Aku punya kucing," kata Hermione, agak membela diri. "Ketika aku pergi untuk membeli buku, dia tampak kesepian."

Blaise mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan menarik tutup sangkar kucing itu dan mulai tersentak. "Itu kucing paling jelek yang pernah kulihat. Siapa namanya? Hideous Face?"

"Berhenti!" Hermione menangis, berlutut untuk menarik penutup kembali ke sangkar. "Namanya Crookshanks, kau akan menyakiti perasaannya, selain itu, aku rasa dia cantik."

"Karena kau menyukai puncak Pansy, aku tidak yakin kau memiliki selera tinggi," kata Daphne.

"Hei!" Kata Draco. "Aku suka puncak Pansy."

"Kau mau," gumam Daphne.

*

"Apa itu?"

Kereta api telah melambat dan tersentak berhenti.

"Entahlah," kata Draco. "Mungkin Potter mendaratkan mobil terbang di jalur?"

Pansy mencibir, tapi Hermione melihat ke luar jendela saat kegelapan di luar dan menggigil dan, kemudian, semua lampu padam dan kompartemen itu tidak lain hanyalah kegelapan.

Dia mengulurkan tangan ke tangan Draco dan dia memutar-mutar jari-jarinya ke arahnya dengan meyakinkan saat seseorang berdesir dan mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat sihir dan dia bergumam, "Kita akan mendapat masalah jika menggunakan sihir, kau tahu itu."

"Bahkan untuk mendapatkan cahaya?" Tanya Pansy, sebuah getaran tersembunyi di balik lekukannya yang menghina.

"Kau pikir mereka akan membiarkan kita membungkuk pada aturan seperti Gryffindorks?" Hermione membalas dan ada gumaman kesepakatan umum. Kemudian, sebelum mereka bisa membantah lebih banyak lagi, lampu menyala kembali dan kereta api bergerak dan Draco menarik tangannya dari tangannya dengan tajam.

Saat mereka mengumpulkan barang-barang mereka, mereka mendengar Neville Longbottom mengoceh, suaranya bergetar, ke salah satu teman seasramanya yang tak henti-hentinya membosankan, bagaimana Dementor ("Ada apa di kereta?" Hermione mendesis pada Theo.) telah datang ke kereta mereka dan Potter Telah pingsan "Itu mengerikan," kata Neville saat mata Draco mulai berkilauan dengan cahaya. "Kupikir aku tidak akan pernah bahagia lagi."

Hermione bergumam, "Jangan pergi untuk berkelahi dengan bocah bodoh itu."

Pansy menyeringai padanya sebelum berkata, "Apakah kau penjaga sekarang, Hermione? Aku tidak menyadari bahwa kau akan menjadi salah satu penggemar kecil Potter."

"Bukan begitu," kata Hermione. "Aku hanya ingin melewati satu tahun tanpa harus mendengar tentang Potter sepanjang waktu."

"Terlambat sekali," kata Blaise, bergerak berdiri di sampingnya saat Draco, diapit oleh Greg dan Vincent, melenggang mendekati Potter dan mulai melecehkannya karena pingsan. Pansy tertinggal di belakang mereka, jubahnya terbuka tapi tetap terbuka, dan Hermione mendesah.

"Ayo," kata Theo. "Mari kita bereskam dan kita bisa menempatkan taruhan tentang murid-murid mana yang masuk ke Asrama kita tahun ini."

Si kembar Weasley berhasil menahan diri untuk benar-benar mencemooh anak-anak tahun ini dan seketika itu sekelompok anak laki-laki yang tampak gugup, termasuk adik perempuan Daphne, telah duduk tegak di kaki meja masing-masing dan Dumbledore memulai pidato tahunannya yanh tak berkesudahan.

"Coba tebak," kata Daphne, "Hutan Terlarang masih dilarang."

"Juga, tendensius, bildungsroman, gimble," kata Theo pada tawa gembira.

"Ada guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang baru," kata Hermione sambil menatap meja tinggi tempat seorang pria kurus dengan jubah yang ditambal duduk bersama para guru lainnya, dan anehnya, penjaga binatanh, Hagrid.

"Tidak mengejutkan," Daphne mendengus.

"Sepertinya dia menariknya dari selokan," kata Theo. "Aku menduga tidak ada yang akan naksir yang ini."

Hermione menampar bahunya dan dia mencibir.

"Snape tidak menyukainya," katanya, dan mereka semua berpaling untuk melihat Kepala Asrama mereka. Dia menatap profesor baru itu dengan tatapan membenci di wajahnya.

"Tidak," kata Greg, nada penasaran dalam suaranya. "Dia benar-benar membenciny, aku bertanya-tanya mengapa."

"Yang kuinginkan," kata Hermione sambil meraih roti, "mengapa Kementerian menempatkan penjaga penjara yang mengisap jiwa di sekitar sekolah."

"Apa kau belum dengar?" Pansy mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya dengan senyum senang di wajahnya. "Sirius Black melarikan diri dari Azkaban."

"Siapa?"

"Baik." Dia jelas senang bisa mengisi Hermione dengan gosip itu. "Dia adalah seorang pembunuh yang membunuh Tiga belas orang dengan satu kutukan dan dikirim ke Azkaban tanpa pengadilan, atau begitulah yang kudengar, dan dia adalah ayah baptis Potter."

"Percayalah, Potter memiliki pembunuh massal sebagai ayah baptis," gumam Draco.

"Maukah kau BERHENTI?" Hermione menuntut. "Aku akan mulai berpikir bahwa kau naksir anak laki-laki bodoh itu jika kau terus membawanya ke setiap kesempatan yang mungkin."

Draco memerah saat Theo dan Greg tertawa.

"Bukannya ada yang salah dengan itu," Hermione menambahkan dengan tawa yang lain.

"Pokoknya," kata Pansy sambil menatap Hermione, "dia rupanya terobsesi dengan Potter, bahkan di penjara. Terus bergumam, 'Dia ada di Hogwarts sekarang, dia ada di Hogwarts sekarang,' jadi mereka pikir dia akan datang ke sini untuk mencoba membunuhnya."

"Apakah orang itu mengatakan bahwa Penjaga Binatang itu adalah guru Satwa Gaib yang baru?" Vincent menuntut. Dia telah mendengarkan perkenalan dan bukan tentang gosip tentang Potter dan penjahat yang misterius ini rupanya telah mengejarnya. "Seorang terlantar dan pelayan? Apakah mereka bercanda?"

Hermione terlalu sibuk mengawasi Snape untuk merespons; Dia melotot pada profesor baru Lupin dengan nada marah yang membuatnya takut. Ada yang salah.

*

Draco menirukan pingsan saat sarapan pagi sampai tertawa. Potter yang telah pingsan di kereta api masih belum berhenti menghiburnya. "Satu tahun," gumam Hermione. "Bisakah kita memiliki satu tahun yang berarti untuk tidak berurusan dengan Harry Potter?"

"Potter," panggil Pansy saat anak laki-laki itu masuk, "para Dementor akan datang!"

Draco menyeringai padanya dengan gembira dan Hermione memutar matanya dan duduk dengan Daphne.

"Jadi aku sudah membaca," katanya dan Theo mengerang.

"Tolong beritahu aku bahwa ini bukan Sejarah Hogwarts," katanya.

"Sebenarnya ini tentang Dementor," katanya. "Kita perlu belajar bagaimana melemparkan sesuatu yang disebut 'Patronus' untuk membela diri dari mereka."

"Dan mengapa," tanya Theo, "apakah kita perlu membela diri terhadap mereka?"

"Begini," kata Hermione, "jika ada manusia serigala di sekolah itu, aku akan mencoba mencari cara untuk bertahan melawan ITU." Dia bergidik saat dia mengatakan 'manusia serigala'. "Tahun lalu itu basilisk, Dementor tahun ini. Setidaknya tahun ini kita TAHU apa adanya."

"Mengapa aku merasa 'Patronus' ini tidak akan dibahas dalam kurikulum reguler?" Theo bertanya dan Hermione memelototinya. "Baiklah," katanya, "tapi hanya karena aku tahu kau tidak akan membiarkannya pergi. Cari tahu mantra untuk melakukan 'Patronus' dan Daph dan aku akan mempraktikkannya denganmu, oke?"

"Mengapa kita menyetujui hal ini?" Tanya Daphne.

"Karena aku akan menemanimu di Vogues?"

"Deal." Tapi Daphne mengatakannya sambil mendesah.

*

"Hermione." Greg dan dia terlihat putih.

"Apa itu?" Tanyanya saat anak itu melayang di dekatnya, menggeser berat badannya dari satu kaki ke kaki lainnya.

"Kupikir kau harus ikut," hanya itu yang dia katakan dan Hermione memasukkan semua buku dan pekerjaan rumahnya ke dalam tas dan mengikutinya saat dia setengah berjalan, setengah berlari melewati lorong-lorong.

Ketika dia melihat mereka mendekati rumah sakit, dia berkata, suaranya gugup, "Greg ..." tapi Greg terus berjalan.

Saat melihat Draco, jubahnya robek dan darahnya mengotori kemeja putihnya yang sebagian robek saat Madam Pomfrey membungkus satu tangan dengan perban, dia menepuk tangannya ke mulutnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya dan Greg mulai tertawa.

Dia berputar dan melotot padanya. "Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Dia diserang oleh monster besar dalam Satwa Gaib," Pansy terisak, "Bukankah begitu, Drakey?"

"Drakey?" Hermione menatap gadis itu sejenak sebelum berjalan mendekati Draco dan menatap wajahnya. "Itu bukan pelarian dengan Potter?" dia bertanya.

"Tidak," gumamnya, "dan itu sangat menyakitkan, kau bisa mencoba bersikap simpatik."

"Aki minta maaf," katanya, terdengar sedikit bersalah. "Aku berasumsi kau telah memasukkannya ke dalam Potter lagi, apakah kau baik-baik saja? Katakan apa yang terjadi."

Draco menceritakan panjang lebar tentang bagaimana dia benar-benar tidak bersalah, hanya mengikuti instruksi, dan jenis guru yang benar-benar makhluk berbahaya di kelas dengan tahun ketiga? Hermione berhenti khawatir beberapa menit memasuki cerita yang berkelok-kelok; Dia jelas baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa kau mengambil kelas itu juga?" Tanyanya saat dia berhenti bernapas. "Maksudku, apakah kau memiliki kerinduan rahasia untuk bekerja di kebun binatang atau semacamnya?"

"Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan?" Dia merengek dan Hermione memutar matanya.

"Entah, bagaimana dengan Rune?" dia bertanya. "Atau Arithmancy."

"Kami tidak semua berhasil," kata Pansy.

"Aku tidak tahu yang mengajar Penjaga Binatang," bantah Draco. "Tahun lalu, gurunya tepat. Dan sekarang, Hagrid adalah ancaman, apakah kau tahu dia menganggap lucu bahwa kami tidak dapat membuka buku kami? Lucu! Untuk menugaskan sebuah buku yang menggigit!"

Hermione melihat Pansy melepaskan lengan tidak terluka milik Draco dan melangkah mundur ke arah Greg, yang berdiri di sana selama percakapan berlangsung, kehadiran yang solid di belakangnya. "Apakah kau melihatnya?" Dia bertanya pada Greg, yang mengangguk.

"Vincent dan aku ada di sana, itu benar-benar menyerangnya," Greg menegaskan. "Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang kasar dan—"

"Draco," Hermione berkata sambil menghela napas. "Kau benar-benar mencoba menyentak, bukan?"

"Itu binatang," gumamnya. "Dan aku hanya main-main saja." Dia terdengar cemberut. "Aku akan memberitahu ayahku."

"Ini menggelikan untuk memiliki binatang yang berbahaya di kelas," Hermione setuju, matanya masih tertuju pada Pansy. "Katakan pada ayahmu bahwa aku berkata 'hai', oke?"

"Tentu," kata Draco, berbalik untuk memberi Pansy pandangan tentang penderitaan yang dalam.

"Kurasa aku akan kembali bekerja pada persamaanku," kata Hermione sambil melayang sedikit.

"Kedengarannya bagus," kata Draco. "Sampai jumpa?"

"Yeah," katanya.

*

Draco melenggang ke Ramuan, lengannya di gendong, Greg dan Vincent di belakangnya. "Oh, Draco, apakah masih sakit?" Pansy bertanya khawatir.

Hermione menekuk bahunya dan berbalik menghadap Blaise, yang telah ditugaskan untuk bekerja dengan istilah ini, dan berkata, "Halaman berapa?"

Anak laki-laki itu melihat ke arah Pansy yang menjilat Draco dan mengerutkan kening namun mulai membolak-balik buku Ramuan mereka untuk menemukan Ramuan Penyusut.

"Profesor," kata Draco, suaranya penuh dengan kegembiraan. "Saya butuh bantuan untuk memotong akar."

"Aku akan membantumu, Draco," kata Pansy.

"Weasley, tolong bantu Mr. Malfoy," kata Snape tanpa menoleh.

"Anda pasti bercanda," Ron Weasley bergumam tapi mulai memotong jatah akar kedua.

"Apakah tangannya diperban tadi pagi?" Hermione mendesis pada Blaise, "karena aku tidak menyadarinya."

Blaise menyelipkan akar mereka ke dalam kuali dan bergumam, "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

"Dia hanya mendorongnya," gumam Hermione.

"Kecuali kau ingin orang-orang menganggapmu peduli," kata Blaise, "aku akan diam saja."

"Sir," kata Draco, "Weasley telah menghancurkan akar saya dengan sengaja."

Hermione harus menyembunyikan senyumnya pada kedengkian yang ceria dengan suara Draco. Sebanyak yang dia pikirkan mengenai lengannya yang pura-pura sakit itu adalah ide buruk, tapi Hermione selalu suka melihatnya mengejek dua orang mengerikan itu.

"Weasley, tukar akarmu dengan Mr. Malfoy," perintah Snape dan erangan Weasley terdengar di seluruh ruangan.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Mr Weasley?" Snape bertanya dan anak itu dengan cemberut menggumamkan sesuatu yang mungkin terjadi, "Tidak, Sir," saat dia mendorong akarnya ke arah Draco.

"Tidak," gumam Hermione saat dia memotong ulat itu ke dalam irisan identik secara matematis. "Peduli, maksudku, hanya saja ... kau tahu bagaimana Draco."

"Sir," rengek Draco. "Saya perlu bantuan untuk menguliti shrivelfig saya."

"Potter." Snape bahkan tidak memberikan petunjuk lebih lanjut dan Hermione, mengulitinya dengan hati-hati sendiri, melihat-lihat si Terpilih merobek kulit dengan saputangan dan hampir melemparkannya ke kepala Draco.

"Baik." Blaise mengusap tangannya dan menatapnya, jempol kakinya terinjak sesuatu saat dia berkata begitu cepat sehingga Hermione hampir tidak bisa memahaminya, "Theo-Daphne-dan-aku-akan-pergi-ke-Hogsmeade-bersama-dan-aku-bertanya-tanya-apa-kau-mau-pergi-dengan-kami?"

Dia mendengar Draco berkata, "Terima kasih, Pansy, itu sangat menyakitkan, kau tahu?" Dan dia tersenyum pada Blaise.

"Aku ingin sekali," kata Hermione.

Blaise menghembuskannya dengan lega dan kemudian menyeringai padanya, saraf digantikan oleh bocah yang dia kenal. "Bagus, ini akan menyenangkan."

"Lenganmu tidak sakit," Harry Potter mendesis pada Draco yang tersenyum kecil dan kemudian melontarkan, "Bagaimana dengan Penjaga Binatang yang berubah menjadi profesor, eh Hagrod? Sebaiknya kau mengunjunginya selagi kau bisa; ayahku sangat tidak bahagia. Aku terluka di kelasnya dan setelah tahun lalu insiden dengan saudara perempuan Weasley yang membuat sebuah basilisk mencelakai siswa, Dewan Gubernur tidak akan senang mendengar siswa lain terluka."

"Itulah yang sedang kau hadapi," Potter menarik napas. "Kau ingin membuat Hagrid dipecat."

"Kau telah menemukanku," Draco menyeringai, "tapi ada juga manfaat lain. Potong ulat untukku, Weasley."

Anak laki-laki itu bahkan tidak mau keberatan; Dia hanya mengambil tumpukan dan mulai dengan marah memotongnya. "Kurasa kau tidak mendengar suara Sirius Black lebih dekat," lanjut Draco. "Aku akan balas dendam, tapi mungkin Gryff tidak memiliki perasaan keluarga yang tepat."

"Apa maksudmu?" Bentak Harry. Hermione, ramuannya sejak lama mendidih, melihat si anak Potter menyulut ulat dalam kemarahannya.

"Oh." Draco menatap matanya dan menyeringai dan dia tidak bisa menahan senyum balik. "Kau tidak tahu?"

"Dia hanya mencoba mengganggumu," gumam Weasley. "Jangan memperhatikan si sialan itu."

Tapi apa pun yang dimaksud Draco ditenggelamkan hiruk pikuk kelas saat semua orang memasukkan sampel dan Snape mengeluarkan suara-suara meremehkan saat masing-masing diserahkan kepadanya. "Aku bersumpah, kau menjadi lebih tidak kompeten setiap harinya," katanya pada Neville, sambil mengamati ramuan jeruk si bocah itu. "Aku bahkan tidak yakin mengapa nenekmu kau menyekolahkanmu di sini. Tentunya sekolah Muggle lebih sesuai dengan kemampuanmu."

Hermione menyerahkan ramuannya dan, sambil memeriksa warna hijau itu, Snape berkata, "Jika kau baik sekali menunggu kelas, aku ingin sepatah kata, Miss Granger."

Dia mengangguk dan Draco, sambil menyerahkan ramuannya sendiri memberinya anggukan cepat sebelum melangkah keluar pintu, Pansy berpegangan pada sisinya.

"Timpang," Hermione bergumam pelan.

Blaise membungkuk di samping pintu, menunggunya saat Snape mengumpulkan sampel terakhirnya dengan desahan menghina pada Harry Potter, yang berjalan pelan menuju pintu, dengan jelas berharap bisa mendengarnya dimarahi oleh guru yang selalu tidak menyenangkan itu.

"Meskipun aku telah menandatangani pilihan kursusmu, Miss Granger, aku ingin berbicara denganmh tentang pilihanmu Arithmancy dan Rune? Tampaknya agak ... ambisius."

"Theo memiliki jadwal yang sama, Sir," katanya sebisanya, "dan tidak ada pilihan lain yang menarik bagi saya."

"Sayang sekali," katanya sambil menatapnya. "Kau mungkin telah membuat Mr. Malfoy muda kehilangan masalah dalam Satwa Gaib."

Dia mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Saya meragukannya, Sir. Dia cenderung menemukan masalah."

"Dia tidak menyadarinya lagi," Snape mengamati. "Bagaimana dengan Ramalan atau Studi Muggle?"

"Ramalan itu busuk, Sir," katanya. "Menyedihkan."

"Tidak begitu akurat, Miss Granger, tapi karena Penglihatan tidak bisa diajar, aku tidak dapat menemukan kesalahan penilaianmu dalam batas-batas kurikulum sekolah. Kau belum membahas Studi Muggle."

"Tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu, Sir, terutama karena saya Muggleborn," kata Hermione. "Maukah Anda masuk kelas jika saya termasuk di dalamnya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukannya." Dia berdiri dan menjulang di atasnya. "Tidak seperti beberapa rekanku, aku mencoba untuk memastikan bahwa siswa di Asramaku tidak mengisi jadwal mereka dengan OWL yang mudah dan juga tidak mengalami gangguan kejiwaan. Aku akan bilang bahwa aku telah mendapatkan izin untuk menawarkan pelajaran lanjutan pribadi, Miss Granger. Kau bisa berhasil mengelola kursus tambahan meskipun pilihanmu akan kita temui setiap minggu." Dia menatap Harry Potter sambil mencibir. "Kenapa kau masih di sini? Aku jamin, Potter, aku tidak akan menawarkan les ramuan untukmu."

*

"Jadi," Profesor Lupin mengamati anak-anak di kelas. "Kau adalah kelompok Slytherin."

Hermione merasa bahunya tegang. Tentu saja pria itu berprasangka buruk. Tentu saja. Dia mengeluarkan bukunya dan membantingnya di mejanya dan menarik keluar selembar kertas dan beberapa kertas serta memegang tangannya, siap untuk mencatat, sementara dia menatap pria yang compang-camping itu dan menunggunya untuk memulai.

"Kau bisa menyingkirkan barang-barangmu," katanya, membuat geli melihat ke arahnya. "Kita akan melakukan pelajaran praktis hari ini. Bawalah tongkat sihirmu dan ikuti aku."

Draco menatapnya dan dia mengangkat bahu. Nah, ini baru. Selain kejadian pixie tahun lalu mereka tidak pernah melakukan apapun di kelas ini selain mencatat. Kelas berjalan menyusuri lorong, mengikuti profesor ke ruang kelas yang tidak terpakai dengan sebuah lemari besar yang terpasang di salah satu dinding.

"Boggart," kata Profesor Lupin sambil bersandar di meja di ruang baru. "Apa yang bisa kaliam ceritakan tentang mereka?"

Mereka semua menatapnya dengan wajah pasif sampai dia menghela napas dan menatap Hermione. "Miss Granger, bukan?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti kau sedang melakukan studi independen dengan Profesor Snape, aku berasumsi itu berarti kau—"

"Ini adalah pengubah bentuk," dia memotongnya, nada suaranya dingin sopan. "Itu mengambil bentuk dari apa pun yang paling kau takuti."

"Ah, jadi kau memang muridnya, kukira kau menarik perhatian positif Profesor Snape."

Hermione menambahkan senyum manis di wajahnya. "Saya sangat bersyukur atas waktu dan opininya. Sir."

"Ya, baiklah." Profesor Lupin kembali ke kelas yang lain. "Boggart tinggal di tempat gelap: lemari, di bawah tempat tidur, lemari dan sejenisnya. Mereka cukup biasa, setiap ibu rumah tangga harus tahu bagaimana cara menyingkirkannya."

Pria itu sepertinya tidak memperhatikan bagaimana gadis-gadis di kelas itu semua merasa kaku karenanya. "Atau staf seharusnya," kata Pansy, suaranya terdengar tenang. Riak tawa mengalir melalui anak-anak istimewa yang berkerumun di dalam ruangan. Sebagian besar anak telah dibesarkan oleh pengasuh dan peri rumah; hal yang paling dekat dengan Pansy bukanlah ibu melainkan pengasuh masyarakat. Itu tidak berarti dia, atau siapa pun dari mereka, peduli dengan seksisme santainya.

"Jadi," lanjut pria itu, mengabaikan interupsi, "karena sekarang ada banyak dari kita, kita ada keuntungannya. Siapa yang tahu mengapa begitu?"

Draco memutar matanya dan menjawab tanpa menunggu untuk dipanggil. "Tidak tahu harus apa. Haruskah ini menjadi kehidupan tanpa pelayan untuk menakut-nakuti Pansy atau buku perpustakaan yang sudah terlambat untuk menakut-nakuti Hermione?"

Ronde tawa lainnya melayang di ruangan dan sang profesor tersenyum. "Tepat sekali, aku pernah melihat boggart yang kebingungan mengubah dirinya menjadi setengah siput; tidak menakutkan sama sekali. Mantra untuk mengusir Boggart cukup sederhana namun membutuhkan kekuatan pikiran karena kalain harus memaksa Boggart untuk mengasumsikan bentuk yang kalian anggap lucu. Dalam cengkeraman rasa takut, bisa sangat sulit. Ada yang mau mencoba lebih dulu?"

Ada gerakan menyeramkan saat semua murid melayang ke arah belakang kelompok kecil mereka dan mendorong satu sama lain ke depan sampai Vincent terjebak di depan, tatapan ketakutan bodoh di wajahnya. Akademisi bukanlah kekuatannya.

"Terima kasih atas sukarela," kata Lupin dengan nada yang tidak mengandung ironi. "Aku khawatir aku tidak tahu namamu?"

"Vincent Crabbe," bocah laki-laki itu bergumam dan Lupin terkejut sesaat sebelum menangkap dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, Mr. Crabbe dan apa yang paling kau takuti?"

Dia memerah dan Hermione, melangkah untuk meletakkan tangannya di lengannya, membentak, "Bagaimana ini pelajaran yang bagus? Membuat orang mengungkapkan ketakutan terbesar mereka? Di depan umum? Mungkin Vincent tidak ingin kita semua tahu bahwa dia takut pada Ular atau katak atau buku perpustakaan yang sudah lewat?"

"Dan bagaimana kau menyarankan untuk mengajarkan mantra sederhana ini tanpa kelas praktis, Miss Granger?" Profesor Lupin bertanya, mengangkat tubuhnya. "Aku tidak menyadari menjadi favorit Snape berarti kai juga harus mendikte rencana pelajaran kepada profesor lain."

Hermione memerah tapi menahannya. "Tidak adil," dia berkeras. "Anda bisa melakukannya secara pribadi."

Lupin memandangnya dengan ekspresi iritasi di wajahnya. "Sedikitnya satu siswa perlu melakukannya di depan umum, Miss Granger, untuk mengilustrasikan teknik ini."

"Anda bisa menjadi contohnya," katanya tapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apakah kau dengan suka rela, Miss Granger, untuk mengambil tempat Mr. Crabbe sebagai contoh?"

Dia pucat tapi melangkah maju.

"Jadi, Miss Granger," dia bertanya, "Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Kurasa kita semua akan segera tahu," katanya, mulutnya berdetak kencang.

Lupin berhenti sejenak dan menatapnya sebelum mengangguk. "Baik. Mantra yang perlu kau gunakan adalah Riddikulus. Maukah kau bersikap baik untuk mengatakannya kepadaku, jadi aku yakin kau memiliki pengucapan yang benar?"

"Riddikulus," katanya dan Lupin mengangguk, mulutnya sendiri kencang saat keduanya saling melotot.

"Well, itu bagian yang mudah, kau juga perlu membayangkan hal yang kau takutkan sebagai sesuatu yang sangat lucu, apa yang menghiburmu, Miss Granger?"

"Draco itu menganggap ketakutan terbesarku adalah buku-buku perpustakaan yang sudah lewat," katanya.

"Baiklah." Dia menatapnya seolah menimbang apakah akan melanjutkan. "Gambar tumpukan buku perpustakaan yang sudah lewat, Miss Granger. Mungkin dengan beberapa buku yang mengoceh tentangmu dan omong-omong tentang pengembalian? Dapatkah kau melakukan itu?"

Dia mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya dan melihat ke arah lemari pakaian dan lalu menatapnya. "Bisakah kita melanjutkannya?" Vincent mengisap napasnya dan Theo meniup peluit rendah. Tak satu pun dari mereka pernah mendengarnya bersikap kasar terhadap seorang guru.

"Apa pun itu, dia takut akan hal itu," gumam Theo dan Daphne mengangguk.

Lupin membuka pintu lemari pakaian dan Draco Malfoy berjalan keluar, mencibir ceria di wajahnya, tidak ada yang keluar dari tempatnya. Dia menyipitkan matanya melihat Hermione mulai berdiri dan mengendus saat akhirnya sampai ke rambutnya. "Lumpur," katanya. "Seolah-olah kau akan pernah ada, seolah-olah aku benar-benar berteman dengan orang sepertimu."

Dia membuka mulutnya untuk terus tapi dia melambaikan tongkatnya, matanya menyipit, dan tersentak, "Riddikulus," dan di tempat Draco ada setumpuk buku, yang salah satunya memang terdengar dengan suara rewel tentang denda yang terlambat dan mengepakkan halamannya padanya.

"Sudahkah kita selesai?" Dia menatap Profesor Lupin, yang mengangguk cepat dan bertanya, "Siapa yang mau pergi selanjutnya?"

Blaise melirik Draco yang tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya, lalu pada Hermione yang memiliki tinjunya mengepal di sisinya dan terengah-engah. Draco mencengkeramnya dan menariknya ke pelukan dan melotot pada Profesor Lupin yang harus dia akui, tampak sedikit terkejut; Rupanya tidak terpikir oleh orang bahwa beberapa dari mereka mungkin memiliki ketakutan sedikit lebih mentah daripada vampir atau ular. "Benar-benar arsehole," gumamnya ke telinganya.

Vincent, ternyata, takut akan api. Theo takut pada manusia serigala. Daphne takut pada laba-laba. Sisa kelas berlalu tanpa insiden sampai, ketika Profesor Lupin mencoba menggiring si Boggart kembali ke lemari pakaian untuk kelas berikutnya, itu berubah menjadi bola putih yang bercahaya.

Hermione menatap Boggart dan kemudian melihat Lupin saat dia berkata, "riddikulus" dan berubah menjadi peri rumah mengenakan topi pesta dan pakaian dalam berwarna pink berenda kencang kembali ke dalam lemari pakaian.

"Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa Profesor Lupin takut pada bola kristal," kata Pansy saat mereka menuju kelas berikutnya.

"Yeah," kata Hermione. "Aku berharap itu bola kristal."

*

"Apakah Blaise bertanya kepadamu?" Daphne bertanya dari tempat tidurnya dan saat Hermione mendongak dari pekerjaan rumah Rune di mejanya dengan bingung di wajahnya, gadis itu menjelaskan. "Pergi ke Hogsmeade."

"Oh, yeah," kata Hermione, kembali mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya.

"Dan kau bilang ..." Daphne mengeluarkan kata terakhir itu penuh harap.

"Aku bilang iya," kata Hermione, dengan hati-hati menyalin diagram dari buku ini. "Apa lagi yang bisa kukatakan?"

"Dia khawatir kau mungkin ingin Draco yang bertanya kepadamu," kata Daphne. "Setidaknya, itu yang dia katakan pada Theo."

"Kurasa," kata Hermione, suaranya terpotong, "Draco sudah menyuruh seseorang untuk pergi berbelanja dan membeli permen dan untuk—"

"Apa kucingmu harus melakukannya di depan kita?" Daphne memotongnya dengan gemetar saat Crookshanks melompat ke atas meja Hermione dengan seekor laba-laba besar di mulutnya.

"Apakah kau menangkap semua itu sendiri?" Hermione terdiam. "Anak pintar."

"Tidak bisakah dia menangkap tikus atau semacamnya," Daphne menuntut. "Apakah itu laba-laba?"

Hermione tertawa tapi bergerak menghalangi pandangan temannya tentang laba-laba yang menyinggung perasaan. "Baiklah, Crooksie? Teman sekamarku ingin kau memberinya tikus? Dapatkah kau menemukan seekor tikus di kastil, kucing manis? Bisakah?"

Menjilati dagingnya, kucing itu berhenti dan menghilang.

"Jika dia membawa seekor tikus, apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan itu?" Daphne bertanya dan Hermione mengangkat bahu.

"Berikan pada anak laki-laki yang menyukainya kukira? Tak satu pun dari mereka memiliki hewan peliharaan atau menggunakannya dalam ramuan? Tebak itu tergantung apakah itu hidup atau mati."

*

Hermione, Blaise, Daphne, dan Theo berjalan ke Hogsmeade pagi hari Halloween. Draco, diikuti oleh Greg dan Vincent dengan Pansy di lengannya, telah memukul mereka dari pintu, sambil menyeringai pada Harry Potter saat dia menunggu namanya diperiksa terhadap daftar siswa yang memiliki izin untuk mengunjungi desa tersebut.

"Tidak, Potter?" Dia akan mencibir "Takut para Dementor?"

Hermione berusaha keras untuk tidak memelototi punggung mereka. "Jadi," katanya keras, "ke mana kita pergi?"

"Kurasa kau ingin pergi ke toko buku," kata Blaise dan dia menyeringai padanya.

"Kita tidak perlu melakukan itu dulu."

*

"Kita harus tidur di Aula Besar?" Hermione tidak terdengar geli dan Profesor Snape berbalik ke arahnya.

"Meskipun aku akui, aku menganggap gagasan itu tidak masuk akal seperti yang kau lakukan, Miss Granger, Kepala Sekolah kita yang terhormat telah memutuskan bahwa cara terbaik untuk melindungi kalian semua dari orang gila pembunuh yang tampaknya telah menyelinap masuk ke sekolah adalah dengan membiarkan kalian berada dalam satu ruangan. Dan aku tidak berdebat dengannya."

Seluruh asrama Slytherin berjalan ke Aula setelah kepala asrama mereka memberi perintah dan menatap kantong tidur ungu pouffy yang bertebaran di lantai batu dengan sangat cemas.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" Daphne menuntut saat dia menariknya ke samping Theo dan Hermione.

"Itu Sirius Black," bisik Pansy. "Peeves melihatnya, dia memangkas lukisan pintu masuk ruang rekreasi Gryffindor saat dia tidak mengizinkannya masuk. Dia mengejar Potter."

"Itu mengerikan," kata Hermione dan Pansy menatapnya.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi penggemarnya?"

"Aku tidak menyukainya," kata Hermione, masuk ke kantong tidurnya. "Tapu itu mengerikan jika ada orang gila yang mengikutimu. Merlin, Pansy, aku memang tidak menyukai seseorang tapi aku tidak ingin dia mati."

"Terserah," kata Pansy.

"Aku bukan penggemar," Hermione berkeras.

*

Dia masih terbangun, marah, saat dia mendengar Dumbledore dan Snape berbicara. Dia telah melewati semua hal yang bisa dia katakan -- seharusnya dikatakan -- kepada Pansy. "Satu tahun," pikirnya. 'Kita bahkan tidak bisa mengelola satu tahun tanpa segala sesuatunya tentang Potter,' dan 'kau tahu, ibunya menyukaiku,' dan 'Baik, teruskan dan dorong dia untuk selalu memusuhi hewan peliharaan para guru karena itu pasti memenuhi syarat sebagai kelicikan'. Satu-satunya penghiburan adalah karena dia tidak memindahkan kantong tidurnya untuk berada di dekat Pansy namun tetap tinggal di sebuah cluster kecil bersama Greg dan Vincent. Dan bukan dia.

"Kepala sekolah." Itu Snape. "Semuanya telah dicari, tidak ada tanda-tandanya."

"Kau cukup yakin?"

"Aku tidak mungkin melewatkan Sirius Black. Meski begitu, terlepas dari keinginanku yang kuat untuk melakukannya, aku pasti akan mengutuknya dan membiarkannya membusuk di suatu tempat." Suara Snape rendah tapi penghinaan dibawa dan Hermione terbaring diam, semua tentang Pansy hilang dari pikirannya.

"Yah, aku tidak menduga dia akan berlama-lama," Dumbledore berkata sambil menghela napas. "Aku telah menghabiskan malam ini untuk merenungkan bagaimana dia bisa masuk tapi masing-masing teori lebih memalukan daripada yang terakhir."

"Kau ingat, asumsiku, pembicaraan kita di awal semester?"

"Jelas." Nada Dumbledore adalah sebuah peringatan untuk berhenti berbicara, namun Snape tetap bertahan.

"Mereka sangat dekat sekali."

"Tidak ada orang di kastil yang bisa membantu Sirius Black masuk." Tak seorang pun, bahkan Snape pun, akan melanjutkan pembicaraan pada saat itu. Hermione dibakar untuk mengetahui siapa orang di kastil yang dekat dengan Sirius Black tapi tanpa informasi lebih lanjut, dia tetap berbaring dan mulai mempertimbangkan semua kemungkinannya.

*

Draco menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk meratapi lengannya yang terluka dan bagaimana ia tidak bisa bermain Quidditch.

Hermione, yang duduk di sofa ruang rekreasi yang melewati Arithmancy mencatat bolak-balik ke Theo, hanya berkata, "Kau mengambil sebuah kelas yang benar-benar menantangmu daripada mencoba memainkan sistem yang tidak akan merugikanmu." Selain itu dia menolak untuk mengakui lengannya, kebutuhan abadi untuk membawa barang, atau bagaimana Pansy menuangkan jusnya ke setiap makanannya.

*

"Profesor Lupin sakit hari ini dan aky akan mengambil alih kelasnya." Profesor Snape memandang kelas campuran Gryffindor dan Slytherin dalam pelajaran Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam dengan ejekannya yang biasa. "Untuk mengizinkan ini, kami menggabungkan kelas kalian selama masa penyakitnya, aku yakin kaliam semua akan cukup mampu mengendalikan persaingan remaja yang dapat dimengerti. Nah, Profesor Lupin sepertunya tidak meninggalkan rekaman apapun dari Materi yang dia tutupi atau sesuatu yang mendekati rencana pelajaran—"

Harry Potter datang meluncur melalui pintu, bergumam, "Maaf saya terlambat," dan Hermione menatapnya dari arah ke Snape, mengamati dengan gembira saat dia menyadari bahwa bukan Profesor Lupin yang dihadapinya.

"Seberapa baik kau berkenan untuk bergabung dengan kami, Mr. Potter, sepuluh poin dari Gryffindor untuk keterlambatanmu."

"Mana Profesor Lupin?"

Hermione mengisap napasnya. Tidak ada yang berbicara dengan Snape seperti itu, terutama Gryffindor manapun.

"Jika kau berada di sini tepat waktu, kau pasti akam mendengarku mengatakan bahwa dia sedang sakit. Sekarang—"

"Tapi ada apa dengan dia?" Suara Potter dipenuhi oleh tuduhan seolah-olah Snape mungkin telah meracuni orang itu sendiri. Hermione dan Daphne bertukar pandangan'oh, dia akan mendapatkannya sekarang'.

"Tidak ada yang bisa membunuhnya." 'Sayangnya' tidak terucap tapi tergantung di ruangan itu. "Lima poin lagi dari Gryffindor untuk kekeraskepalaanmu. Jangan membuatku memintamu duduk atau aku akan memotomg lima puluh."

Anak laki-laki itu meluncur ke kursinya, melotot pada profesor itu.

"Nah, seandainya aku, dengan izin dari Potter, memulai pelajaran ini, aku ingin kalian semua beralih ke halaman 394."

Ada jeda sejenak dan Weasley bergumam, "Gambaran seperti ini menunjukkan bahwa kita akan kembali mencatat. Lupin adalah guru Pertahanan terbaik yang pernah kita miliki. Kita telah mempraktekkan Red Caps dan grindylows dan sekarang kembali untuk membaca—" Dia membalik-balik halaman tapi Hermione sudah sampai di sana.

"Manusia serigala," dia menarik napas, menatap Snape.

"Tepat sekali, Miss Granger," katanya. "Bisa siapa saja. Lagi pula, Miss Granger, tolong beritahu bagaimana orang bisa membedakan sel telur werewolf dan serigala sejati? "

"Tapi kami belum melakukan ini," Parvati merengek. "Kami baru sampai hengky-punk."

"Aku tidak sadar, Miss Patil, bahwa kalian berdua sulit mendengarkan dan buta huruf. Aku yakin beban itu adalah beban pada pikiran kecilmu dan aku sangat mempercayai perjuanganmi." Dia sama sekali tidak minta maaf. "Mungkin seseorang yang bisa membaca teks bisa memberi tahu Miss Patil bagaimana mengenali werewolf?"

"'Manusia serigala,'" Ron Weasley membaca, suaranya sarat sarkasme, "berbeda dari serigala sejati dengan beberapa cara kecil. Pertama—"

"Aku tidak ingat pernah melihat tanganmu di udara, atau telah memintamu, Mr Weasley." Snape melotot pada bocah itu.

"Anda bertanya dan saya menjawab," gumam Ron. "Saya tidak mengerti mengapa Anda mengajukan pertanyaan jika Anda tidak ingin seseorang memberi tahu jawabannya. Tepat di sana—"

"Lima poin dari Gryffindor karena sangat tidak sopan," kata Snape. "Dan detensi untuk berbicara seperti itu."

Sisa kelas dihabiskan untuk mencatat sementara Snape berjalan di antara meja-meja. Ketika periode usai, dia berkata, "Dua gulungan perkamen tentang bagaimana mengenali dan membunuh manusia serigala pada hari Senin. Weasley, tetap mengikuti kelas dan aku akan lihay tentang penjadwalan detensimu."

*

Hermione benar-benar menolak untuk pergi ke pertandingan Quidditch Gryffindor - Hufflepuff. Dia terengah-engah dan dia menunjukkan cuaca dan dia mengeluh dan Blaise dan Greg tidak mendengarkan satu kata pun dari keberatannya.

"Kita bahkan tidak bermain," akhirnya dia meratap. "Dan hujan!"

"Ini Quidditch," kata Greg, wajahnya yang tebal tampak keras kepala saat Blaise mengulurkan jumper ekstra. Dia melotot pada mereka berdua sambil menarik-narik lapisan ekstra di atasnya.

"Apa lagi yang akan kay lakukan?" Blaise bertanya, menyerahkan penghangat untuk membantu agar tangannya tetap hangat. "Pekerjaan rumah? Beberapa ramuan ekstramu?"

"Baiklah," akunya. "Snape menyuruhku memotong flobberworms menjadi irisan, kau harus membekukannya agar tetap kaku dan kemudian—"

"Kau benar-benar ingin memotong flobberworms saat pergi ke pertandingan Quidditch denganku?" Blaise tampak mengejek, tapi juga sedikit terluka, dan Hermione dengan cepat menyelipkan tangannya ke tangannya.

"Tentu saja tidak," katanya lalu mendesah sambil menyeringai.

"Kau hanya mudah dimanipulasi," katanya dan kemudian menghindar saat mencoba menendangnya. "Tapi aku senang kau ikut," tambahnya.

Permainan itu menyedihkan. Cuacanya juga. Saat itu hujan dan berangin dan, bahkan meringkuk di bawah payung raksasa dan diapit oleh Greg dan Blaise, Hermione tetap kedinginan, basah dan tidak bahagia. "Bisakah ini menjadi lebih menyedihkan?" Gumamnya dan Blaise menyeringai.

"Apa Potter bisa menangkap snitch lagi?"

Hermione menertawakannya tapi hanya meringkuk lebih erat di sisinya, merendam dalam kehangatan yang dia bisa. Tampaknya semakin dingin dan dingin. Dia merasa sangat suram duduk di sana dalam hujan, seolah tidak ada yang bisa menjadi baik lagi. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengumpulkan energi untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan menonton pertandingan. Apa gunanya Blaise merosot di sampingnya, energi nakal yang biasa terkuras habis dan Greg membiarkan payung itu bergetar dan hujan meluncur di bagian belakang lehernya tapi dia bahkan tidak cukup peduli untuk bergerak. Segalanya terasa dingin, basah, dan mengerikan, dan semua akan selalu terjadi. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya yang tertegun ke lapangan, berharap bisa melihat Potter menangkap si snitch dengan cara yang tidak mungkin dan menyedihkan karena itulah yang selalu terjadi dan malah melihat begitu banyak jubah hitam yang hampir tidak bisa dia lihat di lapangan.

'Dementor.' Otaknya berbisik kepadanya, 'Kau merasa seperti ini karena Dementor.'

Lucu, pikirnya, betapa tahu itu tidak benar-benar membuat perasaan hilang. Dia hanya menatap hantu-hantu itu, terperosok dalam keputusasaan dan sikap apatis sampai dia melihat Dumbledore berlari ke lapangan dan melemparkan sesuatu yang keperakan -- Patronus, otaknya berkata lagi. Itu Patronus. Kau ingin belajar bagaimana melakukannya tapi terganggu -- dan Dementor terjatuh kembali, dikejar oleh cahaya yang bersinar dan air yang menetes di bagian belakang lehernya menjadi cukup menyebalkan untuk meraih payung dan menahannya tegak lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Dia bertanya pada Greg, dan dia menggelengkan kepala dan menggumamkan sesuatu. Blaise menggigil dan menurunkan wajahnya ke rambutnya dan menghirupnya.

"Ayo masuk lagi," kata Blaise. "Sepertinya permainan sudah berakhir."

"Potter menangkapnya lagi?" Dia bertanya tapi Blaise mendengus dan sedikit kebahagiaan tertangkap dalam jiwanya dan mulai berkilau.

"Sepertinya Hufflepuff menang dan pahlawan kita pergi ke rumah sakit lagi."

"Ini mengherankanku bahwa anak laki-laki itu belum mati," kata Hermione sambil berdiri untuk mulai menuruni tangga.

"Beri waktu," gumam Greg.

*

Hermione bertengger di bangku di laboratorium Profesor Snape. "Apakah kau memiliki preferensi mengenai apa yang ingin kau kerjakan minggu ini, Miss Granger?" Dia bertanya.

"Wolfsbane," katanya.

"Ada alasan mengapa ramuan itu?" Tanyanya, menarik selembar kertas bekas dengan instruksi dari atas setumpuk notes di rak terdekat.

"Tidak juga," katanya sambil mengawasinya.

"Baiklah, Miss Granger, ikuti petunjuk ini dan aku akan mengkritik pekerjaan saat kau menyelesaikannya."

"Anda tidak berencana membantu saya?"

"Meskipun ini umumnya dianggap sebagai tugas pembuatan ramuan yang agak rumit, aku pikir kau akan menganggapnya setara dengan Polyjuice," katanya dan, saat kepalanya terangkat untuk menatapnya sebelum menutup pintu, dia memiringkan kepalanya ke arahnya. "Miss Granger."

"Profesor Snape," katanya sebelum pintu tertutup dan dia berhenti sejenak.

"Miss Granger?"

"Dementor, pada pertandingan Quidditch," katanya sambil terburu-buru. "Kenapa mereka masuk?"

"Mereka lapar, kukira." Snape menatapnya seolah dia bodoh. "Mereka diberi makan kebahagiaan, kegembiraan, bahkan olahraga yang suram dan basah itu sepertinya merupakan pesta bagi mereka, aku yakin kau sudah cukup membaca untuk memastikannya, Miss Granger."

"Ya," akunya.

Dia bisa merasakan Profesor Snape mengamatinya seolah menimbang apa yang bisa dikatakannya. "Ada pertahanan," katanya akhirnya. "Cara untuk melawan mereka. Mantra itu ... cukup maju, jauh melampaui kemampuan siswa kelas tiga."

"Mantra Patronus," katanya dan dia mengangguk.

"Kau telah melakukan pekerjaan rumahmu, Miss Granger. Aku tidak akan mengharapkan apapun."

"Tunjukkan padaku bagaimana melakukannya," dia menuntut dan Snape benar-benar mendengus.

"Apa kay benar-benar berpikir bahwa kau, pada usia tiga belas tahun, bisa berhasil membuat mantra yang tidak dapat dikelola oleh kebanyakan penyihir dewasa?"

"Anda tidak akan mengungkitnya jika Anda tidak mempertimbangkan untuk menunjukkannya pada saya," dia bertahan, rahang keluar dengan keras kepala dan pria berpakaian hitam itu mengejeknya.

"Mungkin hari yang lain, Miss Granger. Untuk saat ini, renungkan persiapan Wolfsbane yang tepat dan cobalah untuk memotong cacing lagi. Kali ini aku ingin melihatmi mendapatkan semua irisan dengan lebar yang sama seperti yang telah aku minta dengan jelas. Terakhir, jika kau bahkan tidak bisa mengikuti petunjuk bagaimana cara memotong cacing, aku gagal melihat bagaimana aku bisa membantumu belajar mengusir monster lain lagi."

Hermione tersenyum dan memungut instruksi ramuan mulai membaca daftar bahan yang panjang dan rinci saat Snape menutup pintu di belakangnya.

*

Waktu berlalu, flobberworm Hermione menjadi lebih tepat, dan segera istilahnya hampir berakhir. Untuk menyenangkan semua orang, perjalanan Hogsmeade lain diumumkan akhir pekan lalu. Hermione bahkan tidak menunggu Draco bertanya padanya; Dia telah mengabaikan cara dia dan Pansy duduk di sofa dan melakukan Satwa Gaib mereka untuk membaca bersama, tapi tidak mungkin mengabaikan cara mereka berpegangan tangan.

"Apa menurutmu dia menciumnya?" Tanyanya pada Daphne murung suatu malam. Dia mengambil sebuah kotak dari bagian bawah kopernya dan memegangnya di tangannya, menimbangnya. Dia tidak memakai gelang itu di sekolah, tidak pernah memakainya di depan umum. Daphne memperhatikannya, memerhatikannya mendorong kotaknya kembali tanpa membukanya.

"Kita bisa berbelanja natal di Hogsmeade," akhirnya gadis itu berkata, mengabaikan pertanyaan Hermione. "Kecuali aku bisa memberi petunjuk, aku ingin lebih banyak dari makeup Muggle itu."

"Makeup itu. Apa yang harus aku dapatkan untuk Blaise?" Hermione bertanya. "Apa yang tepat?"

"Buku tentang Quidditch?" Daphne menyarankan dan Hermione mendesah. "Permen?"

"Mungkin permen," Hermione setuju. "Apa yang kau dapatkan untuk Theo?"

Daphne memerah. "Taktik dasi," katanya dan Hermione menatapnya.

"Bukankah itu ... apakah itu berarti orangtuamu memiliki ..."

Daphne mengangguk. "Ibuki mengatakan itu benar-benar terlalu dini untuk sesuatu yang resmi, tapi Nott adalah bagian Keramat selama Du Puluh Delapan dan jika kau mengabaikan Pelahap Maut dari daftar keluarga mungkin kita harus melihat ke luar Slytherin dan, well, kau tahu."

"Tidak juga," Hermione mengakui.

"Seperti mereka baik-baik saja dengan Weasley." Daphne membuat wajah.

"Jika mereka bersikeras pada purebloods selalu ada Neville," kata Hermione dan saat itu Daphne melemparkan bantal ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak berkencan dengan Neville Longbottom, sama sekali tidak, tidak pernah, tentu saja bukan jenis kencan yang masuk akal."

"Oh, ayo," kata Hermione, menyingkirkan pikiran bagaimana dia bukan pureblood, bahkan tidak dekat, memikirkan bagaimana tidak ada orang yang mengira dia cukup baik untuk anak-anak purba mereka yang berharga. "Dia cukup lucu."

"Jika kau buta," kata Daphne. "Dan nenek itu? Apakah kau sudah bertemu dengannya? Aku lebih suka memiliki Bellatrix Lestrange sebagai keluarga daripada kelelawar tua itu." Dia berhenti sejenak. "Well, Blaise. Blaise itu lucu."

"Yeah, well, Blaise mendapatkan permen dariku, bukan taktik dasi. Mereka semua mendapatkan permen." Dia berhenti sejenak. "Daph?"

"Ya?"

"Aku sangat senang untukmu."

"Terima kasih." Gadis itu menunduk. "Maksudki, semua bisa tidak menghasilkan apa-apa, ini lebih awal dan semua ini berantakan sepanjang waktu tapi ..."

"Tetap saja," Hermione menyeringai pada temannya. "Cukup keren kalau kalian berdua terbuka ... apapun dirimu."

*

Pansy tentu saja, yang mendengar gosip di Hogsmeade. "Berita sesungguhnya," katanya, hampir terengah-engah saat mereka terbaring di depan api, "Bukan soal Sirius Black yang membunuh semua orang itu, dan bukan bajwa dia adalah teman baik orang tua Potter dan bukan juga bahwa dia mengkhianati mereka dengan memberitahu ke Dark Lord. Kabar sesungguhnya adalah bahwa Potter tidak mengetahui hal-hal tentang orang tuanya dan Black dan dia tahu karena dia bersembunyi saat para guru sedang berbicara dan mendengarnya. Kalian seharusnya melihat wajahnya," dia tertawa kecil.

"Wow." Hermione bersandar pada Blaise yang memegang tangannya dengan cara yang bisa sekaligus menantang dan tentatif pada saat bersamaan. "Betapa cara yang mengerikan untuk mengetahuinya."

"Kau selalu bersimpati pada orang yang berputar itu," keluh Draco, melingkarkan lengannya di seputar Pansy.

"Bukan begitu," Hermione berkata, tampak marah. "Hanya karena aku tidak memiliki obsesi kecil seperti yang dilakukan Pansy tidak berarti aku tidak waras untuk Potter."

"Dia lengket untuk Blaise," kata Daphne, wajahnya licik.

 ** _To be Continued ~_**


	6. (6) Tahun Ketiga, Part II

**_(6) Tahun Ketiga, Part II_**

*

Siapa pun yang mungkin telah menyingkirkan Hermione, dia diminta dengan hormat 'untuk bergabung' dengan keluarga Malfoy untuk makan malam pada suatu malam saat liburan Natal. "Dengan hormat meminta pantatku," gumamnya, membaca undangannya. "Memerintahkan lebih seperti, aku ingin tahu apakah pecundang itu mengundang Pansy."

Meski dia menginjak-injak, mengerutkan dahi dan bergumam, dia menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu untuk bertanya-tanya apa yang harus dipakainya dan mengubah pikirannya dan mengganti pakaian setelah dia akhirnya membiarkan ibunya bergumam kepada ayahnya, "Gadis malang itu buruk, bukan? Aku ingin tahu seperti apa Malfoy ini, entah mereka orang baik. "

"Aku yakin mereka baik," Mr. Granger meyakinkan istrinya. "Putri kita tidak akan berteman dengan anak laki-laki sembarangan, aku tidak tahu, mungkin dari keluarga teroris atau semacamnya."

Mrs. Granger tertawa. "Well, maksudku lebih enak rasanya menikmati minum teh. Tentu saja mereka bukan teroris. Jangan absurd."

Ketika dia tiba di Malfoy Manor, Hermione senang melihat bahwa Pansy tidak diundang tapi Theo, mengenakan dasi yang ditempel rapi, dan Daphne ada di sana. Ayah Theo juga hadir dan Hermione sedikit terkejut melihat beberapa Nott Senior yang lebih tua. Dia menggoda Daphne dengan cara kuno, dan dengan latihan bertahun-tahun yang mudah, Daphne berlesung pipit dan langsung main mata; Dia tidak asing dengan pria tua yang sedang makan bersama orang tuanya dan memujinya, salah satu generasi terbaru gadis Slytherin yang cantik, dan dia tahu perannya dalam permainan ini.

Seperti yang terjadi tahun sebelumnya, anak-anak membuat penampilan komando singkat dengan orang dewasa sebelum diusir sampai makan malam. Daphne dan Theo memegang tangan dan tampak canggung dan Daphne tersipu jauh lebih banyak daripada saat sedang berada di Slytherin. Draco dan Hermione berdiri, tangan masuk ke saku dan berbicara agak kaku tentang Quidditch dan kemajuan yang mereka buat dalam Mantra.

"Aku mendapat kabar," kata Lucius Malfoy setelah mereka semua duduk dan para peri rumah telah menjalani kursus pertama.

"Oh?" Nott Senior bertanya, mengangguk kepada Theo untuk memberinya sedikit anggur.

"Hippogriff yang menyerang Draco akan disidang pada bulan April oleh Komite Pembuangan Satwa Gaib Berbahaya."

"Dan guru bodoh mana yang menganggap hippogriff adalah pelajaran bagus untuk tahun ketiga?" Tanya Nott.

"Aku takut masih dipekerjakan," Lucius mengakui.

"Seberapa parahnya Draco?"

"Itu mengerikan," Draco menyalip dan Hermione membuat sebuah wajah.

"Kau tidak setuju?" Narcissa bertanya padanya dan gadis itu memerah.

"Saya yakin itu sangat menyakitkan," katanya, mencoba menutupi kekotorannya, "tapi ..."

"Dia memerah susu, bukan?" Tanya Narcissa, menyukai kegembiraan dalam nada suaranya.

"Banyak," Hermione mengakui dan semua orang dewasa di meja tertawa dan Draco menatapnya dengan kotor.

Melihat penampilannya, Nott Senior tersenyum dengan sabar. "Apa kau mengizinkan orang tua memberi nasihat?"

"Tentu saja, Sir," kata Draco, terlihat keras kepala masih di tempat tapi bertahun-tahun didesak tentang perilaku formal, jadi dia mengesampingkan kekakuan remaja.

"Duniamu akan dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang akan memberi tahumu apa yang ingin kau dengar. Seorang ... teman ... siapa yang jujur denganmu adalah seseorang yang harus dihargai." Dia memalingkan muka dari bocah itu, wajahnya tampak muram. "Ibu Theodore tidak pernah membiarkanku pergi dengan apapun dan aku merindukan wanita itu setiap hari."

"Aku juga merindukannya," kata Narcissa lembut. "Dia wanita yang luar biasa."

"Baiklah," Nott Senior mengumpulkan dirinya dan tersenyum pada Daphne dan Hermione. "Generasi berikutnya dari gadis Slytherin tampak sama cantik dan terus terang seperti yang terakhir." Dia mengangkat gelas anggurnya dan menepukkan dengan gelas lain sebelum menyesapnya.

Setelah makan malam, setelah Daphne dan Hermione dikirim pulang, Draco dengan cemberut menendang karpet. "Aku sangat bosan membayangkan bagaimana mereka bisa memilah seluruh hidup untuk kita," katanya pada Theo yang baru saja meraba taktik dasi dan mengerutkan kening pada temannya.

"Kalau begitu katakan pada orangtuamu bahwa kau tidak tertarik padanya," katanya tapi Draco menggelengkan kepalanya dan Theo mendesah.

*

"Dia mendapat firebolt?" Draco terdengar marah. "Tapi itu lebih baik dari sapuku!"

Hermione dan Daphne melakukan kontak mata dan mencoba, tidak berhasil untuk tidak terkikik.

"Apa?!" Dia menuntut.

"Hanya ... anak laki-laki dan perbandingan sapu mereka," kata Hermione, cekikikannya berubah menjadi tawa yang terengah-engah.

"Kau masih selebaran yang lebih baik," kata Pansy sambil mengusap lengannya, matanya menatap gadis-gadis yang tertawa.

"Aku tidak sadar bahwa kau cukup tahu untuk dapat membuat perbandingan," kata Daphne, tajam saat Hermione membuat kedutan yang hampir tak terlihat.

Draco melihat dari satu gadis ke gadis lain, jelas bingung tapi menyembunyikannya dengan seringai

*

"Flobberworms-mu akhirnya bisa diterima," kata Profesor Snape sambil menusuk tumpukan cacing yang diiris dengan sangat teliti. "Meskipun nyaris tidak."

Hermione telah belajar memuji seperti yang bisa dia dapatkan dari orang ini; Di kelas dia akan berkata "Baiklah, Miss Granger telah melakukannya dengan benar, jadi setidaknya aku tidak perlu khawatir bahwa ada salah cetak dalam buku yang membuat kalian semua terlihat sangat tidak kompeten," tapi di Pribadi dia mengkritik semua yang dia lakukan. Ramuan Wolfsbane-nya, meski pasti berhasil, gagal memiliki konsistensi yang tepat dan dia pun menuangkan usaha pertamanya ke depannya. Dia membuatnya meminum Ramuan Pembesaran Rambut yang dia seduh dan, meskipun bibirnya berkedut saat melihatnya, dia menawarinya obat penawar sebelum mengizinkannya untuk meninggalkan lab, dia masih mengataka "tidak cukup kuat untuk mengatasi rambutmu, Miss Granger, kau harus melihat apakah kau bisa memodifikasi ramuannya untuk kemanjuran lebih besar. Dua kaki dengan variasi yang mungkin, jika kau mau." Tapi tidak ada -- tidak ada -- yang mendorongnya untuk memenuhi tuntutan obsesif lebih tinggi daripada persiapan bahan.

Dia telah menghabiskan cacing selama berbulan-bulan mengejar cita-cita sempurna dari irisan identik sempurna.

'Hampir tidak dapat diterima' adalah, dalam konteks ini, pujian hampir tercurah.

"Temui aku di kelas Sejarag Sihir di jam 8 malam pada hari Kamis," dia menginstruksikan dan, dengan tatapan bingung, dia mengejek, "Kau masih ingin gagal dalam menghasilkan Patronus, bukan begitu, Miss Granger?" Atas responsnya, dia menambahkan, "Ambillah rahangmu dari lantai, Miss Granger. Aku sama sekali tidak mengharapkan keberhasilan, tapi aku telah mendapatkan Boggart dari Profesor Lupin yang digunakannya dalam pelajarannya yang salah arah dan jika kau dapat mengatur perasaan yang baik untuk menjadi lebih takut Dementor daripada anak laki-laki remaja yang agak mual terpesona olehmu, paling tidak kau dapat melakukannya. Cobalah mantranya."

"Ya, Sir," dia mendengar dirinya mengoceh. "Terima kasih."

"Jangan pikirkan hal itu, Miss Granger, sekarang botolkan flobberworms itu sehingga tahun-tahun pertama bisa menggunakannya dan keluar."

Snape memperhatikan pekerjaannya dan, seperti sebelumnya, mengucapkan terima kasih pada bintang-bintang bahwa para dewa telah berbaik hati kepadanya, sekali dalam kehidupannya yang menyedihkan, untuk tidak menjadikan yang ini jahe. Untuk melihat penyihir kelahiran Muggle di Slytherin, untuk melihat apa yang mungkin terjadi, itu cukup sulit. Jika dia benar-benar melihat sama seperti Lily ... tapi bahkan anak perempuannya yang malang dan bermasalah itu tidak terlihat seperti dia, tidak bertingkah seperti dia.

Cara terbaik untuk tetap setia pada cinta yang hilang itu, dia bertanya-tanya, melihat gadis berambut lebat dan agak tidak sehat saat dia bekerja. Dia telah mengangkat bibirnya dengan ejekan yang mengutuk saat dia mendengarnya mengambil tempat Vincent Goyle sebagai korban pertama dari pelajaran boggart yang tidak masuk akal itu. "Bagaimana Gryffindor-nya dia," katanya di ruang tamu. Meski begitu, dia merasa terhibur dengan tindakannya melawan Lupin dan terkesan oleh kesetiaannya kepada temannya; Vincent, menurutnya, akan berdiri di belakangnya dalam konfrontasi yang akan datang.

Gryffindor. Mereka tanpa berpikir setia kepada orang pertama yang memberi mereka makan, agak seperti anjing. Tapi kemampuan untuk menanamkan kesetiaan dalam sekumpulan makanan purba yang menjijikkan, well, dia pernah melihat sifat itu sebelumnya.

Apakah dia baik menghormati wanita yang dicintainya dengan melindungi anak laki-laki atau dengan melindungi penyihir kelahiran Muggle yang, seperti Lily, adalah murid tercantik di tahunnya? Penyihir yang, seperti Lily, pasti akan sampai pada perhatian Pangeran Kegelapan?

*

"Sekarang," Snape menyentak, menatap gadis yang gugup dan bersemangat di depannya, "untuk menghasilkan Patronus, kau harus memanfaatkan ingatanmu yang paling bahagia. Mantra Patronus berbeda, digambar dan terbentuk dari pikiran bahagia penyihir yang menghasilkannya, tapi jika kau tidak berhasil melakukannya dengan benar, tentu saja kau tidak akan melakukannya, kau tidak akan menghasilkan perisai yang akan berdiri di antara kau dan Dementor. "

"Jadi saya hanya memikirkan pikiran bahagia?" Tanyanya, ragu dalam nada suaranya.

"Tidak sesederhana itu, Miss Granger. Mengendalikan pikiran, kau harus menyulap sukacita sesuka hati, dalam menghadapi keputusasaan. Penyihir dewasa tidak mampu melakukan ini. Meskipun demikian, sebagai bukti bahwa beban panen Gryffindor ini akhirnya mengejutkanku, aku berusaha untuk mengajarimu."

"Dan saya sangat bersyukur, Sir," katanya.

"Simpan sopan santun untuk Malfoy dan cobalah menemukan kenangan indah," Snape mengejek.

Hermione memikirkan hari di mana dia diberi tahu bahwa dia adalah penyihir dan mencengkeram tongkat sihirnya, tinjunya mengepal di atas tongkat kayu yang telah menjadi perpanjangan dari dirinya sendiri.

"Mantra itu adalah 'expecto patronum'. Begitu kau menemukan beberapa memori remaja yang membosankan yang memenuhimu dengan sukacita, simpan dalam pikiranmu dan ucapkan mantra itu." Snape terdengar sangat bosan dengan keseluruhan proses tapi sebenarnya dia memperhatikan penyihir itu dengan saksama. Bahkan mencoba sesuatu yang maju begitu muda sangat mengesankan; Dia tidak mengharapkannya untuk sukses, tapi mendapati dirinya penasaran apakah dia bisa membayangkan hasilnya sama sekali.

"Expecto patronum," bisiknya sambil melambai-lambaikan tongkat sihirnya. Tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Paling tidak berusaha terdengar percaya diri," saran Snape sambil memeriksa kukunya. Bahan ramuan memiliki kecenderungan yang tidak disengaja untuk masuk ke dalamnya. "Dan mungkin kenangan yang membuatmu cukup bahagia untuk tidak terdengar seperti kau takut seekor werewolf akan memakanmu lebih efektif."

Hermione memikirkan hari di mana dia disortir dan betapa cepat dan tidak perlu dipertanyakan penerimaannya ke dalam asramanya. "Expecto patronum," katanya lebih tegas dan mungkin saja kotoran terkecil dari kabut perak melintang dari ujung tongkatnya ke langit-langit, tempat benda itu bubar.

"Coba lagi, Miss Granger," kata Snape. "Kenangan yang menyenangkan, kau punya kenangan bahagia, bukan?"

Dia menarik satu kenangan terakhir ke dalam benaknya, hampir menantang, dan membentak, "Expecto patronum," dan kali ini sebuah awan yang berbeda, meski tak berbentuk, muncul dan Snape memandangnya dengan mata yang terkesan.

"Expecto patronum," katanya, dan tongkatnya bergegas keluar, berjingkrak-jingkrak di sekitar ruangan dengan langkah senang, berhenti untuk mengendus Hermione sebelum meluncurkan dirinya ke luar jendela dan pergi.

"Dia cantik," Hermione menarik napas, memperhatikan si pelindung patronus pergi.

"Ya," kata Snape. "Ya, memang begitu."

Hermione membenturkan kepalanya untuk menatapnya, tapi dia sudah meluncur turun dari tongkatnya. "Namun, seperti yang tidak diragukan lagi kau lihat, Miss Granger, tanpa ancaman untuk mempertahankan ketertarikannya, dia bubar. Aku ingin kau mencoba, menggunakan apa pun memori terakhir itu, untuk membuang ini setiap kali kau menemukan dirimu dengan beberapa waktu dan kesendirian. Mungkin saja kau bisa, dengan ketekunan yang luar biasa, agak tidak kompeten dari teman sebayamu."

"Ya, Sir."

"Tentu saja, pengadaan Boggart terbukti membuang-buang waktuku yang berharga karena kau tidak dapat maju sampai membutuhkannya. Kita harus bertemu lagi, begitu kau telah berlatih, sehingga usahaku sama sekali akan berharga. "

"Saya sangat menyesal, Sir, ya, Sir." Tapi Hermione tersenyum. 'Kau mungkin agak kurang kompeten' adalah pujian yang tinggi dan rencana untuk bertemu lagi dengan pujian atas tatanan tertinggi.

*

"Mereka akan memberinya Ciuman," kata Draco. Pansy pergi, untuk sekali ini, dan tidak membangkitkan antusiasmenya yang hambar karena omong kosong apa pun keluar dari mulut Draco. Hermione terkadang bertanya-tanya apakah dia mengatakan hal-hal bodoh dengan sengaja hanya untuk melihat apakah ada sesuatu yang tidak setuju dengan Pansy dengannya.

Sekarang Hermione menatapnya, tidak terlalu tertarik. "Siapa?" Dia bertanya.

"Sirius Black, mereka akan memberinya Ciuman Dementor."

"Dengan asumsi mereka menangkapnya," katanya. "Kenapa kau peduli?"

"Dia sepupuku," kata Draco, membungkuk rendah di sofa saat ia menatap api api ruangan bersama. "Baiklah, sepupu kedua kukira, aku tidak tahu, ibuku memberi tahuku, dan Bibi Walburga membakar permadaninya, jadi aku rasa dia tidak masuk hitungan, tapi ..."

"Tapi kau tidak ingin dia mati," kata Hermione, meletakkan buku Arithmancy-nya dan bergerak untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak," akunya Draco. "Maksudku, ini bodoh, dan dia sangat gila dan dia mengejar Potter dan, maksudku, aku membenci Potter—"

"Aku tahu, percayalah, aku tahu," gumam Hermione.

"Tapi dia masih keluarga, bahkan jika dia harus mati, kehilangan jiwanya ... itu ..." Draco menggigil.

"Ini sangat mengerikan," Hermione setuju dan mereka duduk bersama dengan tenang untuk waktu yang lama.

*

Ketika Crookshanks muncul dengan tikus di mulutnya, masih sangat hidup, dia tampak sangat senang dengan dirinya sendiri. "Bagaimana kucing hampir tidak memiliki ekspresi wajah tapi masih bisa tampak sombong?" Blaise bertanya sambil dengan hati-hati menjatuhkan tikus yang menggeliat itu ke dalam sangkar yang telah dia ubah dari sebuah kotak.

"Itu tikus yang sangat jelek," kata Draco sambil menusuknya dengan satu jari. "Sepertinya akan mati kapan saja dan kupikir itu mungkin kudis."

"Apakah tikus bahkan bisa kudis?" Hermione bertanya dan anak itu mengangkat bahu.

"Kau tahu tikus siapa itu, bukan?" Theo bertanya sambil menyeringai saat melihat makhluk yang meringkuk di balik sangkar barunya jauh dari Draco karena bisa didapat. "Itu tikus Ron Weasley."

"Tidak!" Hermione melihat makhluk yang menyedihkan itu dengan minat baru. "Aku yakin dia pikir itu sudah mati, aku yakin dia menderita."

"Apa kita memberikannya kembali padanya?" Greg bertanya dan seluruh kelompok tertawa.

"Tuan-tuan," Draco mengumumkan. "Aku pikir kita memiliki hewan peliharaan baru. Selamat datang di Slytherin, Ratty."

*

Hermione bahkan berhenti mencoba keluar dari pertandingan Quidditch. Ketika dia bertemu Blaise di pintu dia bertanya, "Di mana Greg?" Dan dia mengangkat bahu.

"Blaise," katanya sambil menarik namanya keluar. "Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," katanya, gambaran tentang kepolosan yang terluka. "Maksudku, jika kau tidak ingin pergi ke pertandingan hanya denganku katakan saja."

"Eh," Hermione menyipitkan matanya dan menatapnya. "Ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan sapu bodoh pria bodoh itu, bukan? Kalian belum semua pergi dan melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuat kita kehilangan semua poin, bukan?"

"Bisakah kita pergi saja?" Tanya Blaise, dan Theo muncul di belakang mereka, dengan tangan tertancap di tangan Daphne.

"Apa penangguhannya?"

"Seseorang sepertinya menganggap kehilangan Greg adalah bagian dari plot di sekitar sapu Potter."

"Percayalah," kata Theo. "Tidak ada yang mengacaukan sapu Potter."

Permainannya sama kusamnya seperti biasanya. Pansy dan Draco sama-sama hilang, yang lega karena tangan dan simpering membuatnya merasa sakit. Tetap saja, semuanya berjalan seperti yang dia harapkan -- apakah orang benar-benar suka menonton ini? -- sampai dia melihat Harry Potter menghasilkan Patronus.

Kenapa dia bisa melakukannya? Dia merasa kesal dan cemberut untuk beberapa saat yang lalu sebelum dia repot-repot bertanya mengapa dia melemparkan Patronus di tengah pertandingan Quidditch.

"Si bodoh menangkap snick lagi," kata Theo di belakangnya. "Sepertinya dia tak terbendung."

Dia melihat ke ladang di mana tiga Dementor jatuh dan terjerat dalam setumpuk jubah hitam. "Oh, tidak," gumamnya. "Kau tidak punya tempat tidur, cukup buruk, semua orang mengira kita menipu pada segala sesuatu kecuali kau harus pergi dan ..." Dia menyalakan Blaise. "Katakan bahwa kau tidak tahu tentang ini!"

"Aku tidak terlibat," dia marah dan dia memelototinya.

"Dan kay tidak menghentikan mereka, bukan?"

McGonagall meneriaki para penjahat dan Hermione mendengar, ngeri, ungkapan, "Lima puluh poin dari Slytherin."

"Kau—" dia memelototi Blaise lalu berputar untuk melihat Theo yang menyeringai padanya. Bahkan Daphne pun tampak geli, kalau sedikit bersalah.

"Ayolah, Hermione," bantah Theo. "Dia benar-benar pecundang dan kau harus mengakuinya kalau itu lucu."

"Tidak," katanya, hampir menginjak kakinya. Dia melihat kembali tumpukan jubah dan orang-orang melepaskan diri. Draco. Greg. Vincent. Marcus. Dan Pansy. Mereka semua menarik sebuah lelucon dan meninggalkannya, bahkan tidak memberitahunya. "Kurasa itu tidak lucu sama sekali."

Dia merenggut dirinya dari tribun dan kembali ke kamar asramanya sendiri. Dia tidak mulai menangis sampai dia menarik tirai di sekitar tempat tidurnya.

*

Hermione sulit memaafkan Draco. Dia kehilangan poin. Dia telah meninggalkannya. Ketika Sirius Black berhasil masuk ke asrama Gryffindor karena Neville Longbottom telah menuliskan semua kata sandinya, dia bahkan tidak memeriksa apakah dia baik-baik saja. Tidak, pikirnya pada dirinya sendiri, dia bahkan menyadari bahwa dia mengabaikannya. Dia memiliki Pansy dan semua Slytherin dan dia ... yah, dia punya kucingnya. Dia memiliki kucingnya dan banyak waktu untuk mempraktikkan Patronus-nya. Jika Harry Potter bisa melakukannya, dia juga akan mengetahuinya.

Ketika Neville mendapat Howler saat sarapan, dia bahkan tidak tersenyum meskipun sisa meja tertawa; Dia hanya mengangkat bahu dan meraup buku-bukunya dan menuju kelas.

"Ada apa dengan dia?" Tanya Draco. Theo dan Daphne tampak tidak nyaman satu sama lain namun tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Dia hanya ngeri tentang hal Dementor," kata Pansy. "Kau tahu seperti apa dia."

"Tapi itu lucu," kata Draco, bingung.

Pansy melempar rambutnya. "Dia bahkan belum benar-benar berbicara dengan Blaise sejak itu terjadi, dia sangat malu tentang hal itu, atau mungkin dia belum berbicara dengannya, kurasa akhirnya dia bosan dengan sikapnya."

"Kupikir itu beda," kata Draco.

"Menjadi kata penting di sana," kata Pansy. "Tidak lagi."

*

Dia tidak melanjutkan perjalanan Hogsmeade, melewatkan melihat kepala Harry yang melayang -- yang jelas-jelas telah menemukan Jubah Gaib entah bagaimana -- melempar lumpur ke Draco.

Dia melewatkan Draco sambil memikirkannya sesudahnya. Draco mengejek Ron tentang Hippogriff, Potter, yang bahkan tidak diijinkan keluar dari kastil, telah membuang lumpur, dia memberi tahu Snape, Potter mendapat masalah. Hari itu hampir sempurna.

Hermione telah menghabiskan harinya di perpustakaan.

"Bagian terbaik dari itu," kata Draco, tangannya disandarkan di sekitar Pansy, "Monster besar itu kehilangan daya tariknya." Dia menarik jari tangannya yang satunya ke tenggorokannya dan Millie, Greg, dan Pansy semua tertawa. Vincent, yang selalu menjadi bagian rombongan Draco, menatap Hermione.

"Hei," katanya, "kuharap kau bisa melihatnya, Hermione, sungguh lucu, lumpur keluar entah dari mana dan kemudian melihat ke wajah Potter saat dia mendapatkannya." Dia mengerutkan kening. "Aku merindukanmu kenapa kau tidak ikut?"

Dia tersenyum padanya, sedikit tersenyum berair, dan berkata, "Terima kasih, Vince, aku punya banyak pekerjaan Arithmancy."

"Tapi Theo ikut," katanya sambil menyipitkan mata padanya tapi dia sudah mengumpulkan semua bukunya dan kembali ke kamarnya.

*

Hermione telah meneliti Sirius Black, ayah baptis Potter dan sepupu Draco yang kedua. Draco sangat kesal dengan hal itu dengan cara yang aneh dan pribadi. Itu adalah sesuatu yang dia bagikan kepadanya -- hanya dia -- dan bukan Pansy dan dia ingin tahu lebih banyak, menemukan beberapa cara untuk membuatnya lebih baik untuk Draco.

Apa yang dia temukan telah mengganggunya. Koran-koran itu penuh dengan berita-berita mengerikan tentang kejahatan yang disiranya, tapi tampaknya tidak ada catatan tentang persidangan yang sebenarnya. Orang tua Potter telah dibunuh, itu tampak jelas dan cukup mengerikan. Black sempat ditemukan menangis di lokasi. Yang dia akui itu tampak kurang jelas. 'Ini salahku' bisa berarti 'aku melakukannya' atau 'aku melakukan sesuatu yang membiarkan ini terjadi.'

Dia cukup yakin dia tidak pernah diadili.

Dia cukup yakin dia tidak menyukai budaya yang melemparkan orang yang mungkin polos ke dalam penjara dengan Dementor bahkan tanpa memberinya pengadilan.

Dia memutuskan sebaiknya dia menyimpan pendapat tentang budaya penyihir itu pada dirinya sendiri.

*

Semua anak laki-laki dengan ceria mencoba menakut-nakuti Potter sebelum pertandingan Quidditch berikutnya. Mereka menyudutkannya di lorong, mereka mengolok-olok keterikatan emosionalnya dengan hippogriff yang telah ditakdirkan.

"Jujur saja," gumam Hermione suatu hari, melihat Draco mundur, tertawa, dari pertemuan lain dengan Potter. "Kau bisa menjadi kecoa kecil yang jahat."

"Tapi kau tetap mencintaiku," Draco menyeringai padanya dan sambil mendesah, senyumnya tersendat. "Hei, kita teman, kan? Teman selamanya?"

"Yeah," katanya sambil mendesah lagi. "Teman selamanya."

*

Hermione berjalan dengan susah payah untuk menonton pertandingan Quidditch lagi. Dia tidak tahu mengapa dia repot-repot. Dia merosot di bangku dan mempelajari bendera Slytherin yang telah ditekan seseorang. Permainan itu kotor dengan kedua belah pihak melanggar peraturan sebanyak mungkin. Komentator itu benar-benar bias.

Vincent duduk di sampingnya.

"Kita tidak pernah menang," gumamnya, hanya menunggu Potter menangkap Snitch bodoh lagi. "Rasanya simbolis."

"Apa maksudmu?" Dia bertanya.

"Bermain adil, main kotor. Anak-anak sekolah tidak pernah menang. Tidak di Quidditch. Tidak apa-apa."

"Seberapa kotor kau bermain untuk menang?" Dia bertanya padanya dan Vincent mengangkat bahu saat dia melihat lapangan di bawahnya.

"Cukup kotor, kukira," akhirnya dia mengaku dan Hermione mengangguk.

"Aku juga," katanya.

*

Hermione menunduk ke buku-bukunya untuk ujian; Menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk belajar membuat pikirannya tetap sibuk. Seluruh asrama ditundukkan setelah kemenangan Quidditch Gryffindor dan Pansy telah menghabiskan sebagian besar jamnya untuk mengatakan pada Draco bagaimana hal itu tidak adil dan tidak ada yang mengapresiasinya.

Blaise menatap Hermione karena dia tidak mengakui Pansy atau Draco dan menarik anak laki-laki lain ke danau. Mereka kembali dengan bibir berlumuran darah dan salah satu mata Draco membengkak rapat tapi mereka berdua menolak membicarakan apa pun yang memicu pertarungan mereka dan berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangan saling serang, meredakan rumor tentang terjatuh di luar.

Greg menceritakan kepada Millie yang bersemangat bahwa dia pernah mendengar Draco berkata, "Dia tidak memakainya di depan umum, itu tidak masuk hitungan dan jika memang benar, kau mungkin sudah keluar dari barisan membawanya ke Hogsmeade dan tetap melakukannya. "

Blaise, kata gosip itu, memukul mata Draco pada saat itu dan memanggilnya arsehole yang tidak pantas mendapatkan apa yang dimilikinya.

Tidak ada yang memberitahu Hermione tentang gosip itu; Pansy adalah sumber yang biasa digunakan untuk informasi semacam ini dan Pansy tampak tidak tertarik untuk mengejar apa yang mendorong Blaise untuk memukul temannya.

"Apakah menurutmu," Hermione bertanya kepada Theo saat mereka keluar dari ujian pertama mereka, "bahwa tekoku tampak seperti kura-kura? Aky khawatir itu terlihat seperti kura-kura. Menurutmu, apakah dia akan memberi poin untuk itu?"

Dia mendorongnya. "Merlin, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu tidak terlalu serius?"

"Tidak akan pernah terjadi," katanya sambil menyeringai dan dia memutar tubuhnya.

"Senang melihatmu tersenyum lagi, Hermione," katanya.

"Siapa itu?" Tanyanya, menunjuk ke seorang pria kecil yang tampak serius.

"Menteri Fudge," kata Theo, tampak terkesan sebentar. "Aku heran kenapa dia ada di sini."

"Ini untuk eksekusi," Draco bergabung dengan mereka dan melingkarkan lengan ke bahu Hermione, sepertinya tidak menyadari cara dia menegang. "Hippogriff akhirnya mendapatkan kapak."

"Secara harfiah." Hermione menunjuk seorang pria berpakaian hitam yang bergabung dengan Menteri. Dia memiliki kapak yang didorong melalui dudukan di ikat pinggangnya.

Pansy tersungkur di samping mereka dan Draco melepaskan lengannya dari Hermione dan meraih tangannya. "Aku akan menganggapmu sebagai kekasih hippogriff, Hermione, terutama mengingat penggemar Potter hebat yang pernah kau hadapi tahun ini."

"Cobalah untuk tidak menyebalkan," kata Hermione, suaranya sebagian besar -- tapi hanya sebagian besar -- tanpa kedengkian. "Itu tidak sesuai dengan rambutmu."

Pansy tertawa dan kemudian tertawa lagi dengan gembira saat Hermione mengeluarkan majalah mode dari tasnya dan menyerahkannya. "Kau yang terbaik," katanya dan Draco menatap Theo yang mengangkat bahu.

Hermione menatap sang algojo. "Kupikir mereka memiliki seruan yang dijadwalkan. Sepertinya lucu untuk melihat eksekusi yang siap untuk pergi. Bagaimana jika barang itu memenangkan banding?"

Draco memutar matanya. "Tidak akan menyakitiku, Hermione."

"Begini," kata Pansy, wajahnya sudah masuk majalah. "Kekasih Hippogriff."

"Aku suka bersikap adil," kata Hermione. "Itu harus mendapatkan daya tariknya, maksudku, aku akan sama bingungnya jika kau dieksekusi atau dilempar ke dalam penjara tanpa diadili."

"Jadi Gryffindor, rasa fair play yang kau miliki," Theo menggoda.

"Tidak perlu merasa tidak enak," katanya sambil mendorongnya dan mereka semua tertawa.

*

Theodore Nott bersandar di tempat tidurnya dan menatap temannya. "Apa menurutmu dia akan kembali?" Dia bertanya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Draco waspada.

"Pangeran Kegelapan," kata Theo.

"Dikalahkan oleh Potter," kata Draco. "Bukankah kita semua tinggal di Tanah Dumbledore sekarang?"

Theo mendengus. "Itu Hermione yang menunjukkannya kepadaku. Dia tidak mati. Dia hilang. Mereka tidak pernah menemukan tubuh. Dan hal-hal yang hilang memiliki cara untuk kembali lagi, bahkan jika tidak persis bagaimana kau mengharapkan mereka."

Draco melirik pintu mereka. "Kau ingin dia kembali?"

"Ya," kata Theo singkat. "Aku muak dengan omong kosong anti-Slytherin ini, dan memang begitu, hanya ada satu masalah."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Draco

"Hermione. Penyihir kelahiran Muggle yang dengannya kau mungkin atau juga mungkin tidak memiliki pemahaman, terlepas dari bagaimana kau bermain-main dengan Pansy. Gadis yang dikunjungi orang tuamu untuk kunjungan inspeksi resmi, bukan karena dia tahu apa itu. Dia pasti sudah menjerit jika dia tahu. Muggle tidak melakukannya dengan cara ini sejauh yang aku tahu. Dia tumbuh di dunia yang berbeda, pasangannya ... Dia tidak tahu dia hebat. Bukan seperti yang Daphne lakukan, dia memang membaca buku tapi ... itu semua berbeda karena dia kelahiran Muggle. Kau harus ... kau harus lebih ... kau harus berpikir, draco. "

"Tidak ada yang peduli dia kelahiran Muggle," kata Draco, menatap mulak pada temannya.

"Aku tidak peduli, kau tidak peduli. Orang tuaku tidak peduli, aku pikir Bibi Bellatrixmu akan peduli. Kau mengatakan kepadaku bahwa keluargamu membakar bibimu yang lain dari pohon keluarga karena dia menikahi seorang Muggle."

"Dia bukan Slytherin," kata Draco, tapi nada ketegangan merayap masuk ke dalam suaranya.

"Kupikir kau perlu bicara dengan ayahmu," kata Theo. "Jika Dia kembali, lau mungkin punya masalah." Tikus mereka -- tikus Weasley -- bergegas masuk ke dalam sangkarnya dan Theo melihatnya dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Dia Slytherin," kata Draco lagi.

Theo membuka gerendel dan melemparkan beberapa kudapan tikus ke dalam kandang. "Dan kau melihat Boggart-nya, Draco, jangan bodoh. Dia tahu latar belakangnya membuatnya—"

"Dia akan menjadi aset dalam perang apapun," kata Draco, suaranya kaku. "Dia cerdas dan dia berbakat dan dia—"

"Kau tidak perlu meyakinkanku," kata Theo. "Tapi kau mungkin ingin memikirkan bagaimana kau merencanakan untuk meyakinkan Pangeran Kegelapan jika pernah melakukannya."

"Persetan," kata Draco. "Kau membiarkan tikus itu keluar."

Mereka berdua melihat saat Ratty melompat ke lantai dan bergegas pergi.

Theo mengangkat bahu. "Yah, tidak seperti aku berencana membawa pulang barang itu, aku hanya akan melepaskannya di luar rumah, biarkan sesuatu memakannya."

*

Dengan ujian selesai hampir sebagian besar Slytherin berpesta. Draco dan Theo telah membarikade diri di kamar mereka, mungkin menjadi lebih baik dan mabuk dengan minuman keras yang lebih baik daripada yang diperkirakan teman seasrama Hermione dalam dirinya sendiri. Dia masih merasa sedikit kaku di sekitar teman-temannya, sengatan ditinggalkan dari lelucon Dementor belum begitu pudar.

Mereka semua mengira dia seperti peraturan yang terikat. Itu tidak adil. Dan Draco dan Theo tahu dia telah menyeduh Ramuan Polijus. Daphne dan Pansy tahu dia menyelundupkan majalah yang akan membuat mereka berdua dalam banyak masalah. Tapi entah bagaimana, karena dia peduli dengan nilai dirinya dan peduli akan poin dan ingin memenangkan seseorang menandainya sebagai seorang ... seorang kekasih hippogriff yang berdarah.

Seolah dia sangat peduli dengan hippogriff bodoh itu. Itu menyakitkan Draco; Dia akan membunuhnya sendiri jika mereka membiarkannya.

Tentu saja, tentu saja, dia pantas membunuh si Hippogriff.

 _Brengsek bodoh._

Dia membiarkan dirinya keluar dari ruang rekreasi dan menyelinap ke luar. Dia akan menunjukkannya. Dia akan jalan-jalan saat tidak diizinkan. "Aku akan keluar setelah jam malam," gumamnya. "Biarkan mereka semua duduk dan minum bir murah mereka dan merasa sakit besok."

Dia berjalan dan tidak memperhatikan ke mana dia pergi sampai dia menyadari bahwa dia berada di Willow Whomping dan Potter dan Weasley keduanya mengikuti seekor anjing hitam melalui sebuah terowongan di dasar pohon.

Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan bertanya-tanya mengapa ada orang yang begitu bodoh masuk ke pohon yang bisa membunuhmu untuk mengejar seekor anjing liar; Anak laki-laki sepertinya tidak bernasib baik dan Weasley tampak seperti dipukuli oleh dahan pohon. Dia berdiri di sana, bertanya-tanya apakah dia harus mencari pertolongan, ketika Crookshanks melenggang dan, tergelincir di bawah dahan pohon, melompat ke simpul di bagasi.

Semua cabang berhenti bergerak dan dia melihat kucingnya. "Kau anak pintar, bukan?" Katanya dan rasa penasarannya, seperti yang sering terjadi, mendapatkan yang terbaik darinya dan dia melesat melalui dahan pohon yang masih aneh sampai dia berhasil masuk ke terowongan yang sama dengan yang telah terjadi pada anak laki-laki itu.

Dia menyalakan lumos yang cepat dan berjalan melalui terowongan yang redup, mengikuti kucing tampannya, sampai dia berhenti tepat di luar ruangan kecil. Potter dan Weasley berdebat, seperti memukuli apa adanya, dengan seorang pria tinggi berambut hitam dengan mata liar yang memiliki tongkat sihir Ron Weasley di tangannya. Wajahnya kurus dan giginya sangat kuning.

Sebagai putri dua dokter gigi, dia tidak bisa tidak memperhatikan giginya. Mereka mengerikan.

Anjing yang diikuti anak laki-laki itu tidak terlihat di mana-mana.

"Harry," Ron mengerang dan dia menyadari bahwa pohon itu benar-benar telah menyakitinya. "Dia adalah anjing. Dia seorang Animagus! Ini Sirius Black!"

Tentu saja. Dia menatap pria itu lagi.

"Expelliarmus," pria itu bergumam dan menyambar tongkat sihir Potter dari udara.

Trik melucuti senjata itu benar-benar cukup bagus. Dia pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya.

"Kau harus membunuh kami berdua," Ron berkata, "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membunuh Harry!"

Itu benar-benar bodoh, pikirnya. Tanpa berpikir keras menentang seorang pria bersenjata yang mungkin seorang pembunuh psikotik -- meskipun, sekali lagi, dia mungkin tidak -- tidak akan membantu sama sekali.

"Hanya satu orang yang akan meninggal malam ini," kata pria itu, melihat sekeliling ruangan.

"Kau membunuh orang tuaku!" Potter menggeram. "Kau membunuh tiga belas Muggle untuk menemui Peter Pettigrew..Apa yang terjadi? Apakah kau bersikap lembut di Azkaban?"

"Oh, diam," Hermione masuk ke ruangan itu. "Potter, aku tahu kau orang bodoh tapi jika dia ingin membunuhmu, dia pasti sudah melakukannya sekarang, mungkin dia pembunuh gila, tapi kurasa dia tidak mengejarmu."

Dia melotot pada pria itu, tongkat sihirnya memegang erat pegangannya. "Apa yang kauinginkan, Black?"

"Kenapa kau peduli?" Kata pria itu sambil melihat tongkatnya, tongkat sihir Weasley goyah di tangannya.

"Kau sepupu Draco, dia tidak ingin kau mati." Matanya tampak tipis di wajahnya. "Jadi, aku tidak ingin kau mati dan kau tidak mendapatkan persidangan dan itu tidak benar."

"Peter Pettigrew," kata pria itu, terengah-engah. "Si Penjaga Rahasia. Tikus."

"Tikus itu?" Ron terdengar ngeri. Crookshanks merintih di pergelangan kaki Hermione yang menatap kucing sombong itu lagi. "Tikusku?"

"Peter adalah Penjaga Rahasia?" Potter berkata dengan tak percaya. "Peter Pettigrew mengkhianati orangtuaku?"

"Tikusku orang dewasa?" Tanya Weasley jijik.

"Dan kau tidur dengannya setiap malam, bukan?" Hermione menyeringai, tongkatnya masih menyala di atas Black. "Temukan tikus bodohmu dan bunuh dia, Black, lalu keluar atau mereka akan menangkapmu dan memberimu Ciuman Dementor."

"Tikusku sudah dewasa!" Weasley berteriak kali ini dan terjatuh saat Profesor Lupin bergegas menyusuri terowongan yang sama yang diikuti Hermione dan masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Di mana dia, Sirius?" Lupin bertanya, suaranya rendah dan intens dan Sirius Black menunjuk Ron. "Kau sudah beralih, bukan? Kau beralih tanpa memberi tahuku."

"Seharusnya ..." kata pria itu, berjuang sekarang untuk tetap tegak, "menjadi lapisan keamanan ekstra."

Remus Lupin dan Sirius Black mengambil satu ukuran cepat satu sama lain dan kemudian Lupin berpaling ke Hermione. "Kau bisa menurunkan tongkat sihirmu, Miss Granger."

"Kurasa tidak," katanya, mundur ke pintu. "Aku berada di gubuk dengan seorang pembunuh dan manusia serigala, kurasa aku akan tetap memegang tongkatku dengan kokoh."

"Manusia serigala?" Potter menatapnya.

"Merlin, kau lamban," gumamnya. "Tidak mengherankan jika kau tidak diurutkan ke Ravenclaw, tidakkah kau memperhatikan bahwa dia selalu berada di luar kelas dan sakit pada bulan purnama? Aku telah menyeduh Wolfsbane selama berbulan-bulan."

"Kau?" Lupin menatapnya dengan kaget.

"Bagian dari lesku," katanya. "Apa menurutmu kalian berdua bisa menemukan tikus itu dan melanjutkannya?"

"Buoam purnama malam ini," kata Potter pelan, mundur dari Lupin dan menuju pintu bersama Hermione.

"Sial," gumam Hermione.

"Dan kau memanggilku lamban," kata Potter.

Tikus Ron Weasley mengambil waktu itu untuk keluar dari sakunya dan berlari melintasi ruangan. Dia mungkin bisa lolos jika Crookshanks tidak menerkamnya. Agar tidak melarikan diri dari kematian dengan segera di tangan seekor kucing oranye yang besar, tikus itu bergerak dan meregang dan di sana, di tanah di depan mereka, adalah seorang pria gemuk dengan rambut kusut, pipih dan mata lebat.

"Wow," kata Hermione. "Theo benar-benar berlebihan dengan makanan tikus, bukan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Weasley menatapnya. "Theo ... tikus diperlakukan ... kaliam bajingan Slytherin telah memiliki tikusku selama ini!"

Hermione menyeringai padanya. "Kami memberinya rumah yang bagus, Weasley, kandang bersih, dan banyak makanan tikus ..."

"Kupikir dia sudah mati," teriak Weasley. "Pelacur mengerikan, siapa yang mengambil tikus seseorang?"

"Kucingku," kata Hermione.

"Tolong," kata orang di lantai, "aku bisa jelaskan."

Mereka tidak pernah mendengar apa yang direncanakannya sebagai alasan karena bulan membuat langkah terakhir menuju kepenuhan dan Lupin mulai bergeser dan berubah.

"Wolfbane," dia tersentak, "aku tidak tahan hari ini. Lari!"

Hermione membuka pintu gubuk dan berlari ke Hogsmeade, Harry Potter tepat di belakangnya. Sirius Black berhenti cukup lama untuk meraup Ron Weasley yang rusak dan membanting pintu gubuk di belakangnya, mengunci Remus Lupin di dalam.

Peter, kemudian diasumsikan, kembali menjadi tikus dan tergelincir sampai malam.

"Pergi menemui tuannya," kata Sirius Black pahit.

"Kau perlu lari," kata Hermione sambil menatap pria itu.

"Bagaimana?" Katanya sambil mendengus. "Bagaimana aku bisa pergi cukup cepat untuk menghindari Dementor dan Kementerian?"

"Buckbeak," kata Harry Potter tiba-tiba. "Mereka belum membunuhnya, dia kehilangan permintaannya, eksekusi dijadwalkan pada tengah malam. Kita masih punya waktu tiga puluh menit. Kita akan membawa Ron ke tempat eksekusi, katakan pada mereka werewolf menyerangnya, kakinya patah."

"Itu akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka," Hermione setuju. "Dan kau bisa mengendarai hippogriff bodoh itu."

*

"Aku tidak percaya burung hippogriff lolos," Draco mengeluh saat sarapan. "Tepat sebelum mereka membunuhnya juga."

"Aku menyalahkanmu," kata Pansy sambil menatap Hermione sambil mengendus. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Weasley dan Potter?"

"Sudah kubilang," kata Hermione sambil meletakkan sepotong daging asap lagi di piringnya, "Aku pergi jalan-jalan karena aki tidak ingin pergi ke pesta itu—"

"Dan sejak kapan kau pergi keluar dan berjalan-jalan setelah jam malam?" Theo menuntut.

"Aku bukan gadis baik yang kau pikirkan," Hermione berkata dengan sombong. "Ketika aki keluar, aku melihat Potter dan Weasley menyelinap ke Shack Shrieking dan kupikir aku akan membuat mereka mendapat masalah dan sebaliknya kami bertiga melihay Lupin berubah menjadi manusia serigala."

Theo terlihat bergidik membayangkan werewolf dan dia menepuk tangannya dengan tenang.

"Dia memegang kaki Weasley sebelum kita bisa keluar dari gubuk dan kemudian Potter dan aku menyeretnya ke tempat eksekusi karena sepertinya tempat terdekat untuk mendapatkan pertolongan, Potter dan ... Potter mengobrol sepanjang waktu. Tidak dengar tentang seseorang yang memotong hippogriff dan terbang."

"Ada sesuatu yang tidak kau ceritakan," kata Draco, matanya menyipit dan Hermione mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak sadar bahwa aku seharusnya menceritakan segalanya kepadamu, aku memiliki kehidupan yang berbeda dari pasanganmu, kau tahu."

Draco terengah-engah agak tidak menarik dan, memukul tangan Pansy dari teko, menuang jusnya sendiri.

"Apakah kau mendapatkan catatan ibuku tentang Piala Dunia Quidditch?" Tanyanya dan Hermione mendesah.

"Quidditch? Benarkah? Haruskah aku?"

"Iya!" Daphne dan Theo langsung berkata.

Hermione menyeringai pada mereka, berpura-pura tidak memperhatikan tatapan buruk yang melintas di wajah Pansy. "Kalau begitu, kurasa aku akan menemui kalian semua di sana."

 ** _To be Continued ~_**


	7. (7) Tahun Keempat, Part I

(7) Tahun Keempat, Part I

*

Malfoy berjanji bahwa mereka akan menjemputnya pada hari Minggu pukul 17:00.

"Ini untuk melihat pertandingan Piala Dunia Quidditch," katanya pada orangtuanya. "Bulgaria versus Irlandia."

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai olahraga?" Tanya ayahnya. "Aku mencoba membuatmu melihat sepak bola remaja tapi kau bahkan tidak akan memakai sepatunya."

"Ini membuatku bodoh," akunya, "tapi ini adalah permintaan mereka yang memiliki kelebihan tiket dan mengundangku untuk ikut. Mungkin aku akan menghabiskan sebagian besar permainan untuk melihat majalah bersama Daphne."

Dia gugup memikirkan bagaimana Malfoy akan bertindak di sekitar orang tuanya; Apakah mereka tahu bagaimana bersikap di dunia Muggle? Apakah mereka ber-Apparate ke halaman depan atau mencoba Floo?

Kekhawatirannya pupus saat mereka berhenti di depan rumahnya tepat pukul lima dengan sebuah mobil yang membuat ayahnya mengeluarkan siul rendah. "Kau tidak bilang bahwa orang-orang ini sangat kaya," gumamnya saat Lucius dan Draco berjalan, Narcissa agak ketinggalan karena sibuk menyeimbangkan diri saat tumit tinggi menancap di aspal. Mereka bahkan berpakaian bagus di dalam batas pakaian Muggle biasa. Mungkin agak terlalu megah untuk lingkungan pinggiran kota, tapi orangtuanya tidak mengeluh mengenai teman anak mereka yang berpakaian terlalu baik. Yang terpenting tidak ada jubah. Tidak ada tongkat juga. Tak satu pun dari kegembiraan aneh pada frippery Victoria yang begitu banyak dilakukan oleh para penyihir.

Tapi, setelah memikirkannya, Hermione tidak pernah melihat Narcissa mengenakan sesuatu yang aneh. Mungkin, pikirnya, itu masalah kelas karena beberapa orang tua yang dilihatnya menjemput anak-anak mereka dari kereta pasti mengenakan pakaian yang bisa digambarkan dengan sopan sebagai 'menarik'.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian akhirnya," kata Mr. Granger. "Hermione bercerita kepadaku tentang Draco dan sangat baik kalian menjaganya pada musim panas yang lalu, kuharap kami punya kesempatan untuk memilikimu lebih awal, tapi kami begitu sibuk dan dia selalu menjadi gadis mandiri."

Lucius Malfoy mengulurkan tangannya dan Mr. Granger mengguncangnya. "Begitupun," katanya. "Aku sangat senang Draco membuat teman yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menjauhkannya dari masalah." Mr. Granger menunjuk ke dalam rumah dan Lucius melangkah melewati ambang pintu, Draco dan Narcissa di belakangnya. "Kau tahu bagaimana anak laki-laki pada usia itu."

"Aku tahu bagaimana keadaanku," kata Mr. Granger sambil tertawa. "Aku sangat bersyukur kami memiliki anak perempuan, bisakah kita minum?"

"Terima kasih," kata Narcissa sambil duduk bersama Mrs. Granger. Draco dan Hermione berdiri, mengendalikan keinginan untuk menggerakkan kaki mereka.

"Oh, demi Tuhan, pergilah ke luar," kata Mrs. Granger. "Kalian berdua membuatku gelisah."

"Draco, kenapa kau tidak membantu Hermione dengan barang-barangnya," saran Lucius. "Ada ruang di bagasi."

Saat kedua remaja itu dengan penuh rasa syukur meninggalkan ruangan Narcissa tertawa. "Kami berencana mengajak mereka makan malam dan membiarkan mereka sedikit menggeliat dalam suasana formal sebelum membiarkan mereka lepas landas di Piala Dunia besok. Theo dan Daphne -- dua anak lainnya di tahun mereka yang bergabung dengan kami -- akan pergi menemui kami dengan orang tua Daphne di restoran. Maukah kalian bergabung dengan kami?"

"Terima kasih, tapi tidak," kata Mrs. Granger dengan sopan, jika tidak, tulus menyesal. Dia tidak pernah merasa nyaman dengan dunia sihir yang diikuti putrinya. "Kau wanita yang berani memiliki empat remaja di rumahmu selama dua minggu."

Pertanyaan 'bagaimana kau merencanakan untuk mengawal mereka' tergantung, tanpa diminta, di udara.

Narcissa mengendalikan keinginan untuk menegang, mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa wanita Muggle yang malang ini tidak tahu bagaimana menyinggung bahkan saran tersirat bahwa Draco tidak dapat dipercaya untuk bersikap baik terhadap gadis-gadis yang setara sosialnya. Yang dia katakan adalah, "Aku tahu, dan aku sangat mengantuk, aku ragu aku akan beristirahat sejenak, tapi kami meminta Draco apakah dia ingin membawa beberapa teman ke pertandingan ini dan, yah, dia dan Theo tidak dapat dipisahkan sejak mereka balita dan kedua gadis itu telah sampai ke rumah kami begitu sering. Energi anak muda sangat menyenangkan, bukan begitu, semua itu tidak bersalah dan Dengan apik mereka berpikir mereka bisa lolos dengan hal-hal tentu saja, kami tahu setiap gerakan yang mereka lakukan, bukan?"

Diyakinkan, Mrs. Granger hanya berkata, "Baiklah, beritahu aku jika kau bosan padanya dan kami akan membawanya kembali."

"Kami tidak akan pernah bosan dengan Hermione," kata Lucius. "Kami akan menculiknya dan memasangnya di ruang tamu secara permanen jika menurut kami bisa."

Mrs. Granger tertawa. Narcissa Malfoy hanya tersenyum pada suaminya.

*

"Orangtuamu punya mobil?" Hermione bertanya saat mereka memasukkan kopernya ke bagasi.

Draco hanya mengangkat bahu. "Ayahku bilang bodoh kalau tidak bisa berbaur dengan mayoritas penduduk Inggris meski mereka hanya Muggle." Dia menyeringai padanya. "Kau tidak mengira kami seperti keluarga Weasley yang bodoh, bukan? Mengumpulkan sampah Muggle tanpa tahu bagaimana cara kerjanya?"

"Keluarga Weasley melakukan apa?" Dia bertanya, menambahkan, "Aku tidak berpikir kau benar-benar akan berbaur dengan mobil ini berdasarkan reaksi ayahku terhadapnya."

Draco tertawa dan duduk santai di sisi kendaraan, mendorong rambutnya dari matanya. Hermione mencoba mengendalikan cara napasnya semakin cepat saat melihatnya. 'Hanya Draco,' katanya pada dirinya sendiri. 'Kau kenal dia selama bertahun-tahun dan dia hanya ingin berteman. Dia menyuruh Pansy untuk bersikap olok-olok dengannya.'

Tapi, tentu saja, bukan Pansy yang diundang untuk pergi ke Piala Dunia bersamanya. Bukan Pansy yang orang tuanya sering undang.

Dia bertanya-tanya apakah dia juga memberi Pansy sebuah gelang.

"Arthur Weasley," kata Draco, "memiliki beberapa obsesi aneh dengan teknologi Muggle, tapi semuanya salah. Ini menyedihkan."

"Apa yang bisa kau harapkan?" Katanya sambil memutar matanya. "Ini terlalu logis -- terlalu banyak pekerjaan -- untuk benar-benar bertanya kepada seseorang yang tahu apa yang dilakukan pada barang itu. Pintar untuk hanya menyodoknya sampai meledak atau semacamnya."

Draco tertawa dan menyilangkan lengannya di dadanya. "Yeah, tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan keluarga Weasley itu pintar atau pekerja keras."

"Ya."

Mereka berdiri di sana sambil menggeser dan memasang dan mendorong rambut mereka dari mata mereka sampai Narcissa dan Lucius keluar dari pintu dan menggiring remaja-remaja yang canggung ke kursi belakang mobil.

*

"Kita harus menggunakan Portkey, tentu saja," kata Narcissa sedikit mengerutkan kening. "Kalian anak-anak terlalu muda untuk ber-Apparate. Cara mengerikan untuk bepergian, tapi cukup membantu karena Muggle akan terkejut atas kedatangan orang banyak untuk Piala Dunia dan menggunakan Portkey hanya agar tidak terdeteksi oleh Muggle."

"Orang-orang dengan kursi murahan harus mulai tiba dua minggu yang lalu," kata Draco di samping Hermione sambil mencibir. "Bukan masalah yang kita punya."

"Benar," Narcissa setuju. "Dan ayahmu mengatur portkey pribadi supaya kita tidak perlu berjalan-jalan di ladang untuk menemukan yang umum. Tapi tetap, kita akan sampai di sana lebih awal dari yang kuinginkan."

Hermione mengalungkan tasnya ke bahunya dan Daphne menghubungkan lengannya dengan Theo saat mereka menunggu dengan Malfoy untuk waktu aktivasi Portkey. Ketika benda malang itu diaktifkan dan dia merasa dirinya tersedot ke depan, kaki di atas kepala seperti dia terjerembab karena kehampaan, dia mendapati dirinya dalam kesepakatan sempurna dengan Narcissa Malfoy; Ini adalah cara yang mengerikan untuk bepergian.

Bagian di mana kau jatuh dari ketiadaan ke lapangan terbuka tidak jauh lebih baik.

Lucius menyerahkan beberapa benda kecil kepada Narcissa dan Hermione mendengarnya bergumam, "Kalau-kalau kau perlu menarik anak-anak keluar dari sini. Itu tidak seharusnya terjadi sampai setelah pertandingan, tapi kau tahu betapa terlalu banyak orang dan Riddle tidak cukup menyukainya ... "

"Dipahami," katanya, tangannya menyapu pipinya dengan contoh langka keintiman publik.

"Haruskah aku menunjukkan tenda?" Lucius Malfoy berpaling kepada anak-anak dan Hermione mulai mengikutinya ke tempat perkemahan yang penuh sesak. "Draco, tawarkan gadis itu lenganmu," Lucius menginstruksikan bahkan tanpa menengok ke belakang.

Dia mengulurkan tangan dan berkata, "Hermione?" Dan dia mengambilnya dan membiarkannya menuntunnya ke depan, merunduk untuk membiarkan rambutnya bersembunyi seperti yang bisa dirasakannya.

"Aku mengirim seseorang dari tempat kerja sebelumnya untuk mendirikan tenda," kata Lucius Malfoy, "dan seharusnya ... ya, ini dia."

Dia berhenti di depan yang tampak seperti tenda berkemah Muggle yang biasa dan, sedikit merunduk, mendorong penutup dan menahannya terbuka untuk istrinya. Narcissa tersenyum padanya dan membungkukkan kepalanya untuk masuk. Draco menyerahkan Hermione melalui berikutnya dan dia menegakkan tubuhnya begitu dia masuk dan melihat sekeliling dengan takjub.

Dia berada di sebuah pondok yang menawan. Dapur yang cerah ada di sebelah kanannya dengan meja yang cukup besar untuk melihat keenamnya. Di sebelah kiri ada tempat duduk yang nyaman, lengkap dengan set catur dan rak buku kecil yang penuh dengan paperbacks usang. Sederet pintu dari bagian belakang ruangan sampai yang hanya bisa diasumsikan adalah kamar tidur.

"Seharusnya kita tidak menginap malam ini," kata Narcissa, mengikuti tatapannya, "meski dengan Quidditch, tentu saja, seseorang tidak pernah tahu, jadi aku menyuruh mereka mendirikan tenda ini daripada yang lebih kecil."

"Terima kasih sekali lagi karena telah mengundang saya," kata Hermione. "Kalian benar-benar baik hati."

"Omong kosong," kata Narcissa sambil tersenyum pada gadis itu. "Kau tahu kami menganggapmu sebagai keluarga."

"Haruskah kita mencari tempat duduk?" Tanya Draco, melayang-layang di dekat pintu, jelas ingin melepaskan diri dari orang tuanya. "Aku bisa menunjukkan padanya pemandangan?"

Lucius menatap anaknya dengan tatapan kasar dan anak laki-laki itu terbaring sedikit di bawah pemeriksaan. "Permainan ini baru akan dimulai beberapa jam lagi, Draco, tapi kau dipersilahkan untuk berjalan-jalan dengan teman-temanmu. Kembali saat makan malam, jika kau mau, dan kita akan menuju ke Top Box setelah kita makan." Dia berbalik ke arah Narcissa dan kemudian, hampir seperti renungan, menyerahkan tas koin berat ke Draco. "Jika kau perlu membeli camilan atau suvenir atau sejenisnya. Jaga tamumu, Nak."

Dan, dengan itu, Draco, Hermione, Theo, dan Daphne diantar oleh orang-orang dewasa ke kerumunan para demonstran di perkemahan itu. Mereka berhenti dulu di gerobak tempat seseorang menjual cangkir cokelat panas dan scone manis; Draco membuat pertunjukan untuk membayar semuanya dan Theo menghela napas dan memasukkan uangnya sendiri kembali ke dalam saku.

Mereka berkeliaran, meminum cokelat mereka, melalui orang-orang yang melambaikan bendera, melewati sebuah argumen yang memanas tentang perubahan peraturan yang tidak jelas yang mungkin -- atau mungkin tidak -- memberi Irlandia keuntungan. Pada suatu saat, mereka sampai di daerah tenda orang-orang Bulgaria, yang kebanyakan tampak menampilkan foto anak remaja yang cemberut yang mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih Snitch emas berulang-ulang kali.

"Siapa itu?" Hermione bertanya dan Theo mengerang.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengikuti Quidditch, bukan?" Tanyanya dan dia memutar matanya.

"Ini Viktor Krum," kata Draco padanya. "Mungkin pemain Quidditch terbaik di dunia."

"Aku yakin dia bermain untuk Bulgaria?" Tanyanya dan Daphne menutup mulutnya dan mulai terkikik.

"Ya, Hermione," katanya. "Dia bermain untuk Bulgaria, dia Seeker mereka."

"Oh, seperti kau, Draco," katanya sambil tersenyum pada anak laki-laki itu, yang menyeringai padanya dan sedikit membujuk perbandingannya.

"Baiklah," Theo berkata, "mereka memainkan posisi yang sama, tapi aku berpikir Viktor Krum mungkin sedikit lebih baik dari Draco."

Hermione mengangkat bahu dan melihat kembali posternya. "Dia terlihat pemarah."

"Dia terlihat panas," Daphne mengoreksi, dan kemudian melihat Theo, dia berkata, "Apa yang dia lakukan?"

Mereka menghabiskan beberapa jam untuk berkeliaran sebelum mereka kembali ke tenda. Narcissa Malfoy sedang bersantai di salah satu kursi empuk sambil membaca majalah mode penyihir. "Aku sudah menyiapkan berbagai makanan ringan dan sandwich," katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah meja. "Kalian anak-anak membantu diri kalian sendiri. Pastikan kalian makan sesuatu yang sehat dan bukan hanya permennya."

"Di mana Dad?" Tanya Draco saat ia dan Theo mengisi piring dengan sandwich, keripik, dan biskuit.

"Bertemu dengan beberapa rekan," kata Narcissa. "Dia akan kembali pada waktunya untuk berjalan ke Box bersama kita, jangan khawatir." Dia membawa majalah itu ke arah Hermione. "Kupikir gaun ini akan terlihat indah untukmu, Sayang."

Hermione menatap gaun biru sederhana itu dan tersenyum sejenak, membayangkan dirinya berhasil naik bola besar seperti model yang berputar dan melambai dari gambar itu. "Cantik sekali," dia setuju, "tapi saya rasa saya tidak punya pakaian untuk gaun formal."

Narcissa hanya tersenyum. "Nah, jika kalian anak perempuan kebetulan menemukan kalian memerlukannya untuk tahun ini, aku akan senang membawa kalian berdua berbelanja."

"Itu sangat baik," kata Daphne dan Narcissa hanya melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Tidak baik sama sekali, Nak, aku benar-benar egois. Aku sangat mencintai Draco -- dan kau juga, Theodore -- tapi anak laki-laki hampir tidak asyik untuk berpakaian dan berbelanja seperti anak perempuan dan sekarang kaliam semua tumbuh dewasa. Aku hanya harus memanjakanku saat aku berpura-pura menjadi anak perempuan yang tidak pernah kualami. "

Ketika Lucius bergabung dengan mereka, mereka semua berhasil menaiki tangga yang reyot ke Top Box. Hermione mendesah saat melihat Harry Potter dan seluruh kerumunan Weasley sudah duduk di sana. Draco sudah tersentak dan mencibir dan Narcissa tampak samar-samar menghina, seolah ada yang telah meninggalkan sesuatu yang membusuk dan mengharapkannya untuk mengabaikannya. Lucius Malfoy menatap Arthur Weasley dengan jelas.

"Apa yang kau jual untuk bisa membeli tiket ini?" Tanyanya dengan alis terangkat. "Tentunya rumahmu tidak sebanding dengan ini?" Saat melihat Ludo Bagman, melayang di belakang klan Weasley, dia mendengus.

Hermione menyembunyikan senyumnya saat Ron Weasley melotot darinya ke Draco ke Daphne dan kembali lagi. Harry Potter duduk di kursinya, rupanya berharap dia ada di mana saja asal bukan di sini.

"Tentunya ini semua bukan anakmu?" Weasley tua bertanya. "Sudah mengajak mereka berkeliaran, Lucius?"

"Tidak semuanya." Dia menyapu matanya di pakaian lusuh Weasley dengan jelas meremehkan. "Ayah Theodore Nott dan aku telah berteman selama bertahun-tahun dan kami memandang anaknya sebagai anggota keluarga. Dan selalu menyenangkan memiliki gadis-gadis di sekeliling."

"Ya, kita tahu semua tentang persahabatanmu dengan Nott," bentak Weasley. "Sudah lama sebagai teman politik, bukan?"

Lucius tersenyum. "Aku yakin aku tidak tahu maksudmu, mungkin kau ingin menjelaskannya?"

Ada jeda yang panjang sebelum Lucius dengan serius membantu istrinya duduk dan, sambil memandang kedua anak laki-laki itu, mengarahkan mereka untuk melakukan hal yang sama kepada pasangan mereka.

"Ada saatnya," kata Lucius, akhirnya, suaranya rendah dan sunyi, "ketika debat publik tentang isu-isu yang dihadapi dunia sihir didorong. Sekarang ipar perempuanku duduk di Azkaban dengan tuduhan palsu dan kau duduk di sini , dalam sebuah kotak yang tidak dapat kau bayar, karena bantuan politik yang telah kau lakukan dan skandalmu yang telah membantu kelancaran sementara orang-orang yang memiliki niat baik tidak diizinkan untuk bertemu dengan bebas. Bila kau menutup orang dari proses politik, Arthur, jangan terlalu terkejut jika mereka menemukan cara lain untuk mencapai tujuan mereka."

"Apa kau mengancamku?" Pria itu menuntut.

Lucius mengangkat alisnya dengan ekspresi congkak yang mengingatkan Hermione pada Draco yang paling merendahkan. "Aku membuat pengamatan tentang sejarah dan penindasan, Arthur. Cobalah untuk tetap mengikuti." Kemudian dia duduk di samping Narcissa dan, memalingkan wajahnya dari Weasley yang masih mendidih, bertanya apakah dia ingin dia mengambilkan sebuah program atau, mungkin, beberapa kacang panggang.

Menonton Piala Dunia Quidditch mengkonfirmasi untuk Hermione bahwa ia menemukan bahwa Quidditch itu membosankan tidak peduli seberapa bagus tingkat permainan. Dia bisa mengatakan bahwa pemainnya hebat; Dia hanya tidak peduli.

"Apa kau tidak bersenang-senang?" Tanya Draco, sambil membungkuk untuk berbisik di telinganya.

Dia tersenyum padanya dan mengangkat bahu. "Aku lebih suka melihat kau yang bermain," katanya dan Draco menyeringai saat itu, sebuah ekspresi bahagia yang membuatnya ingin melontarkan dirinya ke pelukannya dan memeluknya seperti saat mereka muda.

Dia tidak melakukannya dan malah berbalik untuk berpura-pura menonton pertandingan. Draco mengawasinya beberapa saat lebih lama sebelum dia berbalik juga dan mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, mengikuti permainan yang rumit dengan konsentrasi tinggi.

Hermione pura-pura peduli saat Irlandia menang.

Ketika mereka kembali ke tenda Malfoy, Lucius dan Narcissa bertukar pandang dan kemudian dia berkata, "Baiklah, anak-anak, aku lebih suka tidur di tempat tidurku sendiri. Keluarlah denganku dan kita akan kembali dengan Portkey ke Manor. "

"Kenapa kita tidak bisa mengikuti perayaan pasca pertandingan?" Tanya Draco dan Lucius menoleh padanya.

"Apakah kau akan berdebat dengan ibumu?"

"Tidak, Sir," gumamnya.

"Bagus, karena kupikir kau mungkin mengeluh tentang kembali ke rumah. Perayaan pasca pertandingan bisa menjadi sedikit kasar dan mereka bukan tempat untuk anak-anak atau ibumu."

Theo berpaling untuk melihat Lucius Malfoy dengan tatapan serius di wajahnya yang muda. "Apakah Anda mengatakan…?" Tanyanya, suaranya berhenti.

"Roda nasib selalu berubah," kata Lucius Malfoy. "Mereka yang dulu berada di atas bisa menemukan diri mereka di bawah."

"Bagus," kata Theo galak. "Baik."

"Pertahankan pendapat itu untuk dirimu sebentar lagi," saran Lucius Malfoy, "dan bawa pulang gadis-gadis itu ke rumah."

"Akan, Sir," kata Theo dan, dengan cepat melihat Draco, dia menawarkan tangannya ke Daphne dan membawanya keluar dari tenda.

Draco mengikuti Hermione, tapi sebelum dia keluar, dia mendengar Narcissa berkata, "Tetap aman, Sayang."

Kemudian mereka semua kembali ke Manor dan Narcissa memesan biskuit dan cokelat dan mereka semua mengelilingi perapian di salah satu ruang duduk.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" Hermione bertanya pada Draco dengan nada rendah.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan," katanya sambil menatap api.

*

Hermione menatap Draco saat dia turun untuk sarapan pagi berikutnya. Dia melihat Daily Prophet melintasi meja dengan foto Dark Mark yang tergantung di langit di atas tempat Piala Dunia Quidditch. "Apakah kau punya sesuatu untuk diceritakan kepadaku?" Tanyanya, suaranya sangat pendiam.

"Aku ada di sini sepanjang malam," katanya, suaranya cemberut. "Seperti yang ditunjukkan oleh Dad dengan sangat hati-hati, itu bukan tempat untuk anak-anak."

"Jika kau sudah lebih tua, maukah kau berada di sana?"

Dia menuangkan jusnya sendiri dan duduk di kursi, membungkuk saat dia merengut padanya.

"Akankah kau peduli?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau terluka," katanya, suaranya semakin keras. "Orang yang melakukan ... protes ... bisa sakit."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir denganku," gumamnya. "Aku terlalu muda untuk melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya."

"Dan kapan kau tidak akan 'terlalu muda'?" Dia menuntut.

"Aku tidak tahu, Hermione, waktu aku berumur enam belas atau tujuh belas tahun, kurasa tidak masalah." Dia membanting gelas jusnya dan berdiri. "Merlin, Pansy, kau pikir kau adalah penjagaku, bukan?" Dia bergegas keluar dari ruangan dan Hermione menarik kertas itu kembali ke arahnya dan membaca lebih banyak tentang tanda Voldemort -- Pangeran Kegelapan yang Harry Potter telah kalahkan -- telah muncul di atas perkemahan dan dia memikirkan Lucius dan Draco dan Theo dan bagaimana Daphne pernah mengatakan bahwa orang tuanya telah memutuskan bahwa anak dari Pelahap Maut adalah pilihan yang dapat diterima untuk anak perempuan mereka.

Dia bertanya-tanya siapa yang datang dengan nama 'Pelahap Maut'. Tentu saja bukan seseorang yang tertarik pada demonstrasi damai.

"Oh, bagus, begitulah," Narcissa masuk ke ruangan itu dan menepiskan kertas itu dari tangannya. "Tidak perlu membaca sampah ini, aku melihat-lihat daftar kemasan Hogwarts untuk tahun ini dan sepertinya ada satu set jubah pakaian, sepertinya kau mungkin memerlukan gaun cantik." Dia tersenyum pada Hermione. "Apa yang kau katakan pada sebuah perjalanan belanja kecil -- hanya anak perempuan -- hari ini?"

"Kedengarannya bagus," kata Hermione. "Apa menurut Anda kita bisa menemukan gaun yang bisa dipadukan dengan gelang yang kumiliki? Jika kita sempat berpakaian di sekolah tahun ini, kupikir aku ingin memakainya."

Narcissa Malfoy, yang telah melewati putranya yang cemberut, ceria di jalan, hanya berkata, "Tentu saja kita bisa."

*

Malfoy menjatuhkan keempat anaknya di stasiun kereta. "Bersenang-senanglah," kata Narcissa. "Kita mungkin harus melupakan makan malam Yule tahunan kita, aku punya firasat kalian mungkin ingin menginap di sekolah untuk liburan penuh tahun ini."

"Cobalah untuk tidak keluar dari masalah," kata Lucius, suaranya lebih geli daripada yang lainnya. "Kami akan melihat kalian semua di ... well, kami akan melihat kalian semua."

Saat mereka berlari ke kereta, mencari kompartemen terbuka, mereka melewati beberapa teman sekelas paling favorit mereka yang berkumpul bersama dengan kegembiraan tentang Piala Dunia.

"Kami berada di Top Box," Ron Weasley berkata dengan bangga. "Kau bisa melihat semuanya."

"Untuk satu-satunya saat dalam hidupmu," kata Hermione, bersandar di pintu dan menatap bocah itu dengan jijik. Draco dan Daphne berdiri di belakangnya; Theo telah memutar matanya dan pergi untuk mencari tempat duduk.

"Seperti kau bisa masuk ke dalam Box tanpa Malfoy," kata Weasley sambil mencibir. "Tidak ada yang menginginkan Muggleborn di Slytherin seperti kau, itu seperti yang terburuk dari kedua dunia. Orang tuamu bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara membeli tiket."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Draco, menunjuk ke lengan beludru merah marun yang tergantung di luar koper yang tidak rapat. Renda menempel pada ujung beludru yang sudah usang dan Draco melayangkan pandangan yang tampak sangat kasihan pada Ginny Weasley. "Benarkah jubah baju terbaik yang bisa kau temukan, bahkan bekas?"

Hermione meraih ke lengan baju dan menariknya dan mengangkat jubah itu agar dilihat semua orang. "Err ... Draco," katanya. "Ini bukan gaun cewek, kupikir ini pasti milik Ronald."

Daphne tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kurasa itu mungkin masuk akal, apa, 1760?"

"Vintage," Hermione berkata dengan persetujuan pura-pura. "Sangat berani darimu, Weasley, tidak setiap orang bisa menarik sesuatu seperti ini."

"Masalahnya dengan vintage," kata Daphne, matanya menyiram, "kau tidak pernah bisa menghilangkan bau pelestariannya."

Weasley menarik kembali jubah itu dari tangan Hermione dan bergumam, "Diamlah, kau—"

Dia mendapati dirinya menekan tempat duduk kompartemennya, tangan Draco di tenggorokannya. "Hati-hatilah, Weasley."

"Ayo, Draco," kata Hermione sambil menarik anak itu kembali. "Dia tidak layak." Dengan tatapan menghina pada anak yang masih terentang di atas kursi kompartemen, Draco berbalik untuk pergi. Daphne menatap jubah beledu, sekarang terbaring di lantai, dan mencibir saat mengikuti pasangan itu.

*

Hermione bersorak saat masing-masing tahun baru dipilah menjadi Slytherin. Si kembar Weasley yang malang itu mendesis pada anak laki-laki pertama yang bergabung dengan mereka dan dia membungkuk ke meja ke arahnya dan berkata, "Mereka juga mencemoohku, si pengganggu, jangan pedulikan mereka."

Draco memberinya jempol goyah.

Pansy berdalih atas Draco dan, jika dia melontarkan pandangan yang agak bersalah ke arahnya, Hermione menyadari bahwa Draco tidak melakukan upaya nyata untuk mencegah perhatian gadis itu. Blaise sedang mengobrol dengan gadis ketiga yang tidak dikenalnya dan Greg dan Vincent sedang berbisik tentang sesuatu.

"Hermione," Greg menatapnya, "kalian ada di Piala Dunia, bukan?"

"Yeah," katanya, nada suaranya adalah sebuah pertanyaan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kenapa tidak?" dia bertanya.

"Agak kasar di sana," katanya agak miring dan dia menatapnya sambil menambahkan, "Orang mungkin tidak ... mereka mungkin tidak semua ... kau tahu ... salah satu dari kita."

"Tidak," katanya. "Aku tidak tahu, aku ada di sana bersama keluarga Draco."

Dia mengangguk dan sepertinya berusaha menemukan cara untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi kemudian mengangkat bahu dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke pidato tahun ini.

Tidak ada Quidditch. Hermione tidak yakin dia pernah mendengarnya. Itu terlalu bagus untuk menjadi kenyataan. Tidak duduk dalam hujan yang dingin sementara Potter menangkap Snitch lagi. Tidak terseret jauh dari buku dan perapian dan kucingnya untuk duduk di tribun dan khawatir Draco akan terluka oleh salah satu Bludger mengerikan itu.

Dumbledore hendak terus berjalan saat pintu terbuka dan orang yang paling aneh melangkah masuk. Dia ditutupi bekas luka dan separuh hidungnya hilang. Dia berjalan menuju meja tinggi dengan pincang yang terlihat dan, yang paling aneh, dia memiliki mata palsu yang berguling dan berputar dan melihat sekeliling ruangan bahkan saat pria itu bersandar ke arah Dumbledore dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak terbawa. Dumbledore menunjuk ke kursi kosong dan pria itu mengambilnya, melemparkan kembali mantelnya untuk mengungkapkan kaki kayu berukir.

Terpikir oleh Hermione pada saat itulah dunia Muggle memiliki prostetik yang jauh lebih baik.

Dia tahu seharusnya dia tidak menatap -- sangat tidak sopan untuk menatap -- tapi sepertinya dia tidak bisa melihat matanya di tempat lain kecuali pada pria ini saat Dumbledore mengumumkan bahwa dia dengan senang hati memperkenalkan guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang baru, Profesor Alastor Moody.

"Mad-Eye Moody," kata Vincent dengan nada tak percaya saat semua mata waras di ruangan itu terus memperbaiki mata gila yang dimaksud. "Auror. Pensiunan."

"Apa?" Hermione bertanya padanya.

"Dia menangkap Dark Wizards," kata Vincent, suaranya dijaga sekarang. "Bekerja untuk Kementerian. Setengah sel di Azkaban mungkin dipenuhi orang-orang yang dia tangkap."

"Dan aku yakin semua orang itu juga memiliki persidangan yang tepat," gumam Hermione, menusuk makan malamnya dengan garpunya, masih mengawasi profesor baru itu.

Vincent mendengus.

Theo, suaranya rendah, berkata, "Begitu kau dituduh sebagai Penyihir Hitam tidak banyak pertahanan yang bisa kau kumpulkan. Bahkan jika ada persidangan -"

"Hampir tidak ada yang pernah ditemukan tidak bersalah," kata Daphne. "Tidak, kecuali kalau mereka mengklaim kau di Imperius."

Ada gerakan mendadak dan setiap orang yang berada dalam jarak pendengaran berusaha keras untuk tidak memerhatikan Draco. Setelah kepala mereka yang setengah jadi berbalik, Hermione melirik ke arahnya hanya untuk melihatnya dengan satu tangan menutupi kemeja Pansy dan mulutnya di dekat telinganya.

Hermione menengok ke belakang ke meja kepala dengan sangat cepat.

Mereka semua melihat profesor baru itu, postur waspada. Matanya berputar dan goyah sampai Hermione yakin itu menatapnya. Dia menunduk dan mulai memotong dagingnya dengan hati-hati.

"Sekarang," Dumbledore melanjutkan. "Aku sangat antusias untuk mengumumkan bahwa Hogwarts akan menjadi tuan rumah acara atletik yang agung."

Seharusnya dia tahu akan ada penangguhan hukuman dari tidak adanya Quidditch.

Saat dia makan Kepala Sekolah terus-menerus membahas tentang kerjasama sihir internasional dan berabad-abad sejak turnamen terakhir karena jumlah korban tewas—

"Apa?" Hermione mendesis. Tidak ada orang lain yang merasa terganggu oleh hal itu.

—dan sekolah-sekolah Eropa lainnya akan berada di sini pada bulan Oktober dan ada sebuah piala ajaib yang akan memilih pesaing dari daftar sukarelawan dan jangan memasukkan namamu ke dalamnya secara sukarela jika kau berusia di bawah umur.

Draco tampak kecewa karena dia tidak akan bisa melemparkan dirinya ke dalam bahaya. Hermione merasa lega. Mengapa ada orang yang ingin menempatkan dirinya dalam bahaya karena sesuatu yang bodoh dan tidak berharga karena acara olahraga di luar dirinya. Dia bersyukur tidak mungkin dia harus melakukan lebih dari sekadar duduk diam dan berpura-pura peduli dengan hasilnya.

*

Saat sarapan pagi berikutnya, burung hantu Draco tiba, menurunkan persediaan kue dan permennya yang biasa, serta salinan Daily Prophet. Hermione menuang jusnya dan menarik kertas itu ke arahnya.

"Ada artikel di Weasley," kata Draco. "Ayah tersayang rupanya ketahuan mencoba menutupi Mad-Eye Moody yang jadi gila."

"Profesor baru Moody?" Hermione bertanya sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Mungkinkah ada lebih dari satu?" Tanyanya sambil mencibir.

Dia membaca artikel itu saat sarapan dan harus mengakui bahwa, bahkan membiarkan kemiringan sensasionalis yang jelas, terdengar seperti Arthur Weasley telah mencoba menggunakan pengaruhnya untuk melindungi Auror tua yang sedang cemas dari tuntutan.

"Jadi ..." dia menatap Draco, "kita diajar oleh orang gila paranoid dengan ikatan kuat dengan Gryffindor?"

"Begitulah," katanya dan dia merosot di meja.

"Bagus. Seharusnya kita menyelamatkan werewolf."

Setelah sarapan pagi, mereka berjalan menuju halaman saat Weasley melewati mereka. "Minggir, anak-anak Slytherin," gumamnya.

Hermione melotot ke punggung anak itu, tapi Draco menarik Prophet keluar dari tasnya. "Oh Weasley," dia melongo. "Tahukah kau bahwa keluargamu terkenal?"

Draco mulai membaca artikel itu dengan suara keras saat kerumunan orang berkumpul. Setelah selesai, dia melipatnya untuk menunjukkan foto. "Dan lihat, mereka termasuk foto orang tuamu, pengaruh para penjaja yang senang. Menurutku mungkin aku harus meminta maaf."

"Sungguh?" Weasley berbalik dan menatap anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang berdiri di sana.

"Ya, aku selalu menyiratkan bahwa kau begitu miskin sehingga kau tidak mampu membeli makanan tapi melihat ibumu, well, aku akan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak kelaparan."

"Setidaknya dia tidak terlihat seperti dia selalu mencium sesuatu yang buruk," bentak Harry Potter.

"Pergilah," kata Hermione. "Arsehole."

"Oh, ya, kau hewan peliharaan kecil mereka, bukan?" Kata Weasley. "Tinggal bersama mereka musim panas ini, mereka bahkan membawamu keluar jalan-jalan ke Piala Dunia dan segalanya. Katakan padaku, Miss Suci-Yang-Ternyata-Muggleborn, apakah ibunya selalu melihat wajahnya sendiri atau hanya saat Draco ada di sekitar?"

"Jangan coba-coba menghina ibuku," desis Draco.

"Kalau begitu kau tutup mulutmu," usul Potter dan berbalik untuk pergi.

Terdengar tusukan keras saat Draco menarik tongkatnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kutukan ke arah Potter, yang diikuti oleh ledakan lain yang lebih keras saat Draco tiba-tiba berubah, Hermione menjadi horor, menjadi seekor musang putih. Dia berlutut di samping binatang itu dan hendak menariknya ke dalam pelukannya saat dia mendengar suara serak berteriak,

"Tinggalkan dia, Miss." Dia menoleh untuk melihat Profesor Moody menguntit ke arah mereka. "Apakah dia mengenaimu, Nak?" Dia bertanya pada Harry Potter

"Tidak, tidak," kata Potter singkat.

Moody mulai terpincang-pincang mendekati Hermione di mana dia berlutut di lantai batu besar dan sekarang beridiri di antara profesor dan si musang, yang, ketakutan, berlari menuju ruang bawah tanah. Moody membentak, "Oh, tidak, tidak," dan dengan sekejap tongkatnya melemparkan musang itu ke udara dan membiarkannya mendarat dengan kasar yang terdengar di lantai batu. Hewan itu terhuyung-huyung berdiri dan mencoba berlari lagi saat Hermione mulai menjerit minta tolong dan Moody melemparkan makhluk putih kecil itu ke udara lagi dan lagi.

"Kau jangan pernah menyerang seseorang dari belakang," geram pria itu. "Menjijikkan, hal yang dilakukan pengecut dan aku benci pengecut."

"Profesor Moody!" Minerva McGonagall berlari ke arah mereka. "Hentikan ini, apakah itu murid ?! Oh Tuhan! Kita tidak pernah menggunakan transfigurasi sebagai hukuman!"

Hermione telah menarik binatang yang gemetar itu ke dalam pelukannya dan membelai kepalanya dan bergumam padanya saat Mcgonagall berbicara dengan Moody. "Tidak pernah ... sepanjang tahun ... Pasti Dumbledore ..."

Pria itu mengangkat bahu. "Kupikir sedikit kekasaran akan ada hikmah bagi bajingan kecil itu."

McGonagall menunjuk Hermione dengan gelombang tajam dan marah dan gadis itu menurunkan si musang ke tanah di mana dia dengan cepat berubah menjadi Garaco Malfoy yang gemetar dan memar. Anak laki-laki itu menggumamkan sesuatu tentang 'ayahku' dan Moody menyeringai.

"Ayahmu dan aku adalah teman lama, Nak, aku yakin dia ingin sekali berbicara denganku lagi."

Draco menutup mulutnya dan melotot, memberontak, pada Auror tua tapi Hermione menegakkan tubuh dan menatap pria itu dan berkata, dengan suara yang, meski benar-benar sejajar, terbawa ke seluruh halaman. "Saya akan khawatir dengan Lucius Malfoy jika saya jadi Anda."

"Tidak, girlie," kata pria itu. "Biarkan aku memberi sedikit saran, jangan menyelaraskan diri dengan orang seperti -"

"Saya khawatir dengan saya, karena suatu hari nanti saya akan membunuh Anda untuk itu."

Sebuah keheningan jatuh di atas halaman yang sudah hampir sunyi.

"Seperti aku akan takut pada anak sekolah kecil," kata pria itu sambil mendengus saat Minerva McGonagall berkata, "Kau tidak bisa mengancam Profesor, Miss Granger."

"Kalau begitu potong poin, Ma'am," Hermione berkata dengan sangat sopan, matanya tertuju pada Alastor Moody yang memberinya pandangan aneh spekulatif. "Atau beri saya detensi."

"Bawa dia ke rumah sakit," kata McGonagall. "Moody, aku ingin berbicara secara pribadi jika kau mau."

*

Hermione menarik keluar pena bulu dan mengambil selembar perkamen dan mulai menulis.

 _Yang terhormat Mr dan Mrs Malfoy,_ _Mohon maafkan ketidaksopanan saya secara tertulis kepada Anda tapi ..._

*

Narcissa membaca surat itu lalu menyerahkannya kepada suaminya.

"Crouch melakukan apa pada anak kita?" Lucius berkata gerutuan rendah setelah dia membaca catatan itu.

"Dia pikir itu Mad-Eye Moody, tentu saja," kata Narcissa, bersandar di kursinya dengan udara santai yang menipu dan memperhatikan suaminya. "Dia tidak menyebutkannya tapi rupanya dia mengatakan pada pria itu, dengan penuh mendengar Minerva McGonagall dan sebuah halaman penuh siswa, bahwa dia akan membunuhnya suatu hari nanti sebagai pembalasan."

Lucius, masih marah tapi menahan senyum, menatap istrinya. "Aku menyesalkan kekurangan itu."

"Dia masih kecil," kata Narcissa sambil mengangkat bahu. "Dia melaporkan ancamannya kembali, tentu saja."

"Dan?"

"Dan rupanya dia geli dan penasaran."

Lucius melipat surat itu menjadi dua dan menyerahkannya kembali pada Narcissa. "Jaringan intelijenmu selalu membuatku takut," katanya, nadanya menggemakan. "Kita masih sepakat tentang dia, kalau begitu?"

"Oh iya," kata Narcissa. "Setia, haus darah, yang ditujukan untuk Draco? Aku berharap ketika akhirnya dia berhenti mengejar Parkinson, dia membuatnya sedikit bekerja untuknya."

"Aku yakin dia akan melakukannya," kata Lucius. "Terutama jika kau memiliki pengaruh."

*

Ketika mereka masuk ke kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam pertama mereka, Hermione duduk di sebelah Draco.

"Aku sedang duduk dengan Draco," kata Pansy dan Hermione, yang sedang menarik buku teks, perkamen, dan tinta dari tasnya, bahkan tidak mendongak.

"Tidak," katanya. "Tidak, tidak di kelas ini."

"Dia pacarku," bentak Pansy dan Hermione, memperhatikan rasa ngeri Draco dengan seringai yang hampir tertekan, hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Dan dia temanku dan di kelas ini dia duduk denganku, mengerti?"

"Hanya ... aku akan menemuimu sepulang sekolah, oke Pans?" Kata Draco.

"Kau sadar kau idiot, bukan?" Hermione berkata dan anak laki-laki itu memerah dan menggumamkan sesuatu di bawah napasnya tentang gadis-gadis semua menjadi gila.

Profesor Moody masuk dan menatap kelompok siswa kelas empat Slytherin yang nyaris tidak dikenal dan Hermione menatapnya dengan mantap. Lucu. Dia mengira Remus Lupin telah bersikap kasar terhadap asramanya. Tapi ternyata dia lebih baik dibandingkan dengan pria ini, yang menarik lembar kehadiran dari mejanya dan mulai membaca nama dengan gerutuan, mata palsunya mencari setiap murid karena dia sendiri yang membaca koran di depannya. Dia sepertinya berlama-lama pada Theo, Greg, Vincent, dan Draco dengan suara benci yang tidak biasa.

"Baiklah," akhirnya dia menengok mereka. "Lupin meninggalkanku catatan tentang apa yang telah dipelajari. Kalian tampaknya cukup baik pada makhluk." Dia mengucapkan kata terakhir dengan sedikit senyuman. "Namun, kalian sedih kurang berpengalaman dengan kutukan, jadi itulah yang akan kita bahas tahun ini. Kutukan yang tidak dapat dikenali secara pasti. Ada yang bisa memberi tahuku apa yang membuat sebuah kutukan tidak bisa dimaafkan?"

Dia menatap sekeliling ruangan sebelum menunjuk Mille. "Kau," bentaknya. "Apa yang membuat kutukan itu tidak bisa dimaafkan?"

"Mereka ... tak termaafkan?" Dia mencicit.

"Ya," katanya sambil kembali menulis 'tak termaafkan' di papan tulis. "Penggunaan salah satu dari tiga mantra ini memberi kalian tiket satu arah ke Azkaban. Bisakah salah satu dari kalian ular kecil memberi tahuku salah satu dari mereka?" Dia menatap Draco. "Bagaimana denganmu, Nak?"

"Imperius," kata Draco, suaranya sedikit bergetar. Hermione, matanya memperhatikan Moody dengan intensitas yang tak tergoyahkan mencapai tangan dan meletakkannya di bahu Draco.

"Ya, aku yakin keluargamu memiliki banyak pengalaman dengan Kutukan Imperius, Mr Malfoy. Banyak penyihir mengklaim bahwa mereka hanya bekerja untuk Kau-Tahu-Siapa di bawah pengaruh Imperius. Caranya, tentu saja, adalah ferreting. Keluar dari pendusta." Dia melotot ke Draco sebelum kembali menulis 'Imperius' di papan tulis.

"Siapa yang bisa menamai yang lain?" Dia bertanya. "Miss Parkinson."

"Cruciatus," katanya, suaranya tersandung sedikit di atas kata itu.

"Kutukan Penyiksaan." Saat dia menulis ini di papan tulis yang dia tanyakan, tanpa berbalik, "Dan yang terakhir?"

"Avada Kedavra," kata Hermione, suaranya dingin. "Kutukan Pembunuhan."

Mad-Eye Moody menoleh untuk menatapnya. "Benar," katanya. "Kutukan Pembunuhan." Dia menatapnya sesaat, terdiam sesaat sebelum melihat kelas lainnya. "Sekarang, Kementerian mengatakan bahwa kalian banyak yang belum siap untuk melihat seperti apa Kutukan Gelap sampai tahun keenam tapi itu omong kosong. Aku katakan kalian perlu tahu apa yang melawanmu. Awalan konstan! Penyihir Gelap ada di mana-mana, di mana kalian tidak mengharapkan mereka!"

"Kita akan memulai dengan Imperius dan bekerja dengan cara kita, atau turun jika kalian mau, dari sana. Kalian perlu tahu seperti apa kutukan ini dan bagaimana mempertahankan diri dari mereka! Waspasa!" Dia berteriak pada akhir perkenalannya dan dia berhenti dan terengah-engah selama beberapa saat. Hermione memiliki pemikiran yang tidak baik yang bisa dia lakukan dengan sedikit kewaspadaan dan aktivitas sedikit lebih sebelum dia bentak, "Baiklah, mulailah mencatat. Aku tidak mendapatkan yang lebih muda dan informasi ini untuk keuntungan kalian, bukan untukku. "

Di akhir kelas, saat mereka mengumpulkan barang-barang mereka dan berjalan menuju aula, Draco berkata dengan sangat pelan, "Terima kasih."

Hermione mengangkat bahu. "Seperti yang kau dan Pansy suka tunjukkan, aku pikir aku adalah penjagamu."

*

"Jadi, Hermione." Pansy telah berusaha meneruskan pembicaraan ini beberapa saat dan Hermione mendongak dari pekerjaan rumah Rune dengan ekspresi sopan di wajahnya. "Kau dan Draco."

"Ya?" Hermione berkata.

"Apakah kalian berdua hanya berteman atau semacamnya?"

Hermione menatap Pansy, merasa agak tidak percaya. "Kau menghabiskan sebagian besar tahun ini dengan lidahmu ke tenggorokannya dan sekarang kau bertanya kepadaku apakah kami mungkin lebih dari sekadar teman?"

"Hanya saja ... persahabatanmu aneh," kata Pansy.

Hermione mengangkat bahu. "Draco aneh, kalau-kalau kau tidak menyadarinya."

"Kau menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan keluarganya," Pansy bertahan.

"Begitu juga Daphne," kata Hermione.

"Yeah, tapi dia tidak bisa langsung pergi ke rumah Theo karena ibunya meninggal," kata Pansy.

Hermione mengangkat bahu lagi dan melihat ke bawah pada pekerjaan rumahnya, pikiran sudah ada di Runes lagi saat Pansy berkata, "Jadi kau tidak memiliki pemahaman atau apapun?"

"Maksudmu seperti Theo dan Daphne?"

"Ya."

Hermione mendengus. "Jika kami memiliki semacam pemahaman pureblood yang aneh, kau bisa saja membodohiku."

"Oke," kata Pansy. "Baik."

"Mengapa?" Hermione bertanya. "Apakah kalian berdua memiliki pemahaman? Hadiah perhiasan kecil yang kau pikirkan?"

Pansy membuat wajah. "Tidak," akunya. "Aku berharap dia bisa memberiku sesuatu di Yule."

"Baiklah, semoga berhasil," kata Hermione.

 ** _To be Continued ~_**


	8. (8) Tahun Keempat, Part II

Profesor Moody memutuskan kalau mereka harus dikutuk dengan Kutukan Imperius agar mereka bisa belajar untuk menolak kutukan tersebut. Greg dan Vincent sekali lagi memandang dengan tidak nyaman dan Pansy keberatan. "Ini adalah Kutukan Tak Termaafkan yang akan Anda pakai pada kami!"

"Asrama lain sudah melakukannya," kata pria itu, "tapi kalau kalian merasa tidak ada yang bisa mengatasinya, kalian tidak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya sampai orang yang mengutuk kalian adalah Pelahap Maut, well, aku akan membebaskan pikiran kecil kalian yang rapuh dari pelajaran ini." Dia melambaikan tangan ke arah pintu, postur menghina di setiap garis tubuhnya, dan Pansy menunduk dan bergumam bahwa maksudnya bukan itu.

Hermione melihat teman-teman sekelasnya melakukan hal-hal konyol satu per satu. Theo melompat seperti katak; Draco berlari mengelilingi ruangan dengan berlutut; Vincent bermain ciluk-ba bersama Millie.

Ketika gilirannya, dia merasakan sensasi yang indah melayang di dalam dirinya dan dia tersenyum melamun. Perasaan terimakasih terus bergema sampai terdengar suara di kepalanya menyuruhnya menampar Draco. Dia bahkan mulai berjalan ke arahnya sampai dia bertanya-tanya mengapa dia ingin melakukan itu.

 _Tampar Draco_ , kata suara itu lagi.

 _Kurasa tidak_ , dia berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. Itu sangat konyol. Tampar Pansy mungkin, tapi kenapa dia menampar Draco?

Well, dia bisa memikirkan beberapa alasan tapi bukan berarti dia berencana untuk melakukannya.

Dia memaksa kepalanya untuk berbalik dan menatap profesor itu, mengamatinya. Dia memejamkan mata dan menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengangkat tangannya, hampir melawan kemauannya.

Tidak, ini bertentangan dengan keinginannya. Setelah Hermione memikirannya, Imperius sangat mirip dengan mencoba menyihir Patronus. Dia hampir bisa mendengar Snape berkata, _'Kau harus mengendalikan pikiranmu, gadis yang tidak berharga,'_ dan dia melihat tangannya bergerak tanpa kendali.

Dia membantingnya ke meja di samping Draco sekuat yang dia bisa dan kemudian merasakan rasa apung meninggalkannya.

"Bagus sekali," kata Moody, agak bingung. "Kau berhasil menolak kutukan itu."

"Kurasa aku mungkin telah mematahkan sesuatu di tanganku," katanya sambil mengangkat tangannya dan mengernyit.

Profesor Moody mengangkat bahu. "Pergilah ke rumah sakit."

*

"Dia bilang dia pernah mendengarku menjadi musang," Draco menggerutu. Hermione meraih kotak makanan hari itu dan mengeluarkan salah satu kue kesukaannya.

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu?" Tanyanya, suaranya rendah di ruang rekreasi mereka.

"Hagrid," katanya, kemarahannya menutupi penghinaan dan ketakutan yang masih dirasakannya kapan pun dia memikirkan kejadian itu dengan Moody. Dia tadi memar -- Hermione terluka parah saat dia mematahkan dua tulang di tangannya di kelas pria itu -- tapi pengalaman itu telah menggoyahkannya.

"Di kelas?" Hermione bertanya.

"Iya." Draco menatapnya dengan dengki sambil mengernyit.

"Bajingan itu," katanya dan Draco tampak terkejut dengan kemarahannya. Hermione pada umumnya sangat tidak mau bersimpati dengan drama-nya akhir-akhir ini -- cara dia melepaskan lengannya yang terluka tahun sebelumnya namun masih terlihat kecewa -- Hermione bisa mengatakan bahwa dia benar-benar peduli dengan komentar Hagrid, tapi ini membuatnya marah. Berani-beraninya raksasa itu menghina untuk memaksa Draco agar menurut? Dia pernah mendengar Gryffindor yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluh bagaimana Profesor Snape mengolok-olok kemampuan mereka di kelas tapi semuanya baik-baik saja ketika profesor jinak mereka yang kecil -- pria yang seharusnya dipecat -- mengolok-olok transfigurasi Draco yang mengerikan. Moody telah menyakitinya dan guru lain berpikir tidak apa-apa untuk mengangkatnya?

"Semua orang tertawa," gumam Draco dan dia mengulurkan tangan kepadanya.

"Bajingan sialan itu, aku sangat menyesal," katanya, kemarahannya mewarnai nadanya. "Mereka yang tak berguna akan mendapatkannya kelak, Draco, aku janji."

Dia melontarkan senyumnya yang agak lemah. "Kau yang terbaik, Hermione."

"Kupikir aku yang terbaik," kata Pansy, duduk di pangkuannya.

"Jenis yang terbaik," katanya dengan seringai saat Hermione mengundurkan diri dan meninggalkan mereka ke kamar mandi.

*

Sebuah tanda telah ditempel di aula depan yang menginformasikan kelas siswa akan diberhentikan setengah jam lebih awal pada hari Jumat, 30 Oktober sehingga setiap orang bisa berkumpul di depan kastil untuk menyambut para siswa dari Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang sebelum Pesta Penyambutan.

"Seminggu lagi," kata Draco dan Daphne mengangkat bahu.

"Kita terlalu muda untuk berpartisipasi," katanya, "jadi hanya sekelompok orang yang pasti tahu dengan cukup cepat bahwa anak-anak Slytherin tidak akan ikut."

"Dan dansa," kata Millie sambil menatap Vincent dengan penuh harap.

"Dan sebuah dansa," Hermione setuju, mencoba untuk tidak menertawakan cara Vincent untuk tidak melakukan kontak mata dengan Millie sama sekali.

Hermione memandang siswa Beauxbatons begitu dia melihat mereka. Dipimpin oleh seorang Kepala Sekolah yang jelas bagian dari raksasa, tidak satupun dari mereka berpakaian dengan tepat untuk musim gugur di Skotlandia dan mereka berdiri di luar gerbong mereka, menggigil, sementara Dumbledore dan rekan mereka saling berbasa-basi. Sulit untuk menganggap serius orang-orang yang bahkan tidak repot-repot mencari cuaca seperti apa di tempat yang akan mereka tinggali selama berbulan-bulan.

Murid-murid Durmstrang, yang tiba melalui perahu mencolok yang muncul dari danau, berpakaian jauh lebih masuk akal. Kepala sekolah mereka, seorang pria bernama Karkaroff, menyapa Dumbledore dengan senyuman santai tapi, daripada menyuruh murid-muridnya menunggu sambil mengobrol dia hanya berkata, "Kita perlu membawa anak-anak masuk, Dumbledore, Krum kedinginan."

Gumaman dimulai saat nama itu keluar. "Krum," bisik orang satu sama lain. "Maksudnya

Viktor Krum?"

"Draco," desis Greg dalam kegembiraan yang luar biasa. "Ini Viktor Krum?"

Hermione memutar matanya. "Jujur saja, Greg, dia hanya pemain Quidditch."

"Hermione!" Greg terdengar ngeri saat pemberhentiannya yang angkuh. "Dia Seeker Terbaik di dunia dan dia ada di sini."

Murid-murid Durmstrang duduk di meja Slytherin, para siswa dari Asrama lain yang penggila Quidditch menatap dengan cemas dan Hermione menahannya karena Greg, Vincent, dan Draco mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan mulai mengobrol dengannya dengan penyembahan pahlawan yang jelas. Hermione melirik ke meja Gryffindor dan menyeringai pada tatapan sedih Harry Potter dan Weasley. Dia tersenyum pada salah satu anak laki-laki dari Durmstrang -- bukan Krum, karena tidak mungkin dia bergabung dengan massa untuk menjilat pria malang itu -- yang membungkuk dan mengajukan pertanyaan tentang langit-langit sihir dan segera mereka masuk ke dalam percakapan tentang mantra ilusi. Hermione terkesan; Kurikulum Durmstrang dengan jelas tidak dipenuhi omong kosong seperti Telaah Muggle atau Ramalan. Dia dengan santai mengatakan bahwa dia berhasil menyeduh Wolfsbane sejak tahun ketiganya dan dia mengeluarkan buku Ramuan Paling Mujarab dan dia pindah untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Pada saat Karkaroff sedang duduk di meja tinggi, mereka berdua membicarakan cara terbaik untuk memodifikasi resep yang masih ada dan apakah fase bulan benar-benar berpengaruh pada keampuhan ramuannya atau itu hanya cerita penyihir tua.

"Lihat," kata Pansy, suaranya terdengar. "Penduduk cemerlang kita telah menemukan seseorang untuk diajak bicara."

Viktor Krum mendongak dan tersenyum pada Hermione dan teman sekelasnya. Dia balas tersenyum, terpesona melihat betapa dia lebih ramah daripada yang ada di poster publisitasnya yang melotot.

Dumbledore menyambut semua murid-muridnya di Aula Besar dan Hogwarts dan memberikan komentar dangkal tentang bagaimana dia yakin mereka semua akan merasa nyaman selama berada di tempat tinggal mereka, sebuah komentar yang menimbulkan desakan jijik dari salah satu gadis Beauxbaton.

"Lain kali pakai jumper," gumam Hermione dan teman ngobrolnya dan Viktor Krum tertawa.

Ludo Bagman, yang dikenal Hermione dari Piala Dunia, bergabung dengan para profesor dan kepala sekolah di meja tinggi bersama pria berwajah tampan dan agresif yang tidak dikenalnya. "Siapa itu?" Dia mendesis pada Theo yang melirik ke atas dan menyipitkan matanya.

"Bartimus Crouch," katanya. "Dia bertanggung jawab atas Departemen Penegakan Hukum Sihir selama perang. Dia mengubah peraturan agar Auror dapat menggunakan Kutukan Tak Termaafkan tanpa rasa takut, mendorong orang untuk menyebutkan pendukung yang dicurigai. Jika seorang Auror menyerangmu, kau mungkin pantas mendapatkannya, bukan? Penegak hukum tidak pernah brutal terhadap orang-orang yang tidak bersalah, bukan? Seharusnya mereka tidak berpakaian seperti itu atau menyusuri jalan itu. Bahasa tubuh mereka mengancam sehingga bisa dimengerti para Auror menyerang, jika seseorang menyebutmu sebagai konspirator kau mungkin memang demikian." Theo mengangkat bahu dengan pahit, matanya tidak pernah meninggalkan pria di meja tinggi. "Dia menempatkan banyak orang di Azkaban."

"Termasuk Sirius Black," gumam Draco.

"Tanpa sidang, bukan begitu?" Hermione berkata, sambil mengamati pria itu saat para siswa Durmstrang melihat tablemat mereka.

"Well," kata Theo dengan suara rendah, "dia memberikan miliknya sendiri saat menemukan anaknya bersalah, tentu saja, tapi ada sidang pertunjukan."

"Bagus," gumam Hermione.

"Tidak cocok untuknya," kata Theo. "Dia diturunkan ke Departemen Kerjasama Sihir Internasional." Dia menatap Hermione. "Apa kau sudah membaca sejarah perang terakhir?"

Dia mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Sepasang pasangan, tapi ..."

"Bias, kuyakini," katanya sambil mendengus. "Aku akan melihat apakah aku bisa menemukannya di asrama ... Jangan biarkan ada yang melihat kau membacanya."

Dumbledore sedang menjelaskan peraturan Turnamen Triwizard dan cara seorang juara dari masing-masing sekolah akan dipilih, tapi Hermione, seperti biasa, berhenti memperhatikan pidatonya. Dia tidak akan masuk, ada Garis Umur yang membuat Draco tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh, dan lebih dari yang tidak dia pedulikan. Dia mengasumsikan semua siswa dari Durmstrang akan masuk; Kenapa lagi mereka di sini?

Setelah makan malam, Karkaroff mendekat dan mengumpulkan siswanya yang tampaknya akan tidur di atas kapal. Orang yang melewati Potter dalam perjalanan keluar dari aula dan Karkaroff berhenti untuk menatap dahi anak laki-laki itu dengan sangat terkejut.

"Ya," kata Profesor Moody, "itu Harry Potter."

"Kau," kata Karkaroff, menatap Moody dengan tatapan Hermione yang tampak ketakutan.

"Ya," kata Moody, "ini aku. Sekarang keluarlah." Saat Karkaroff memimpin murid-murid Durmstrang keluar dari aula, Krum menatap Potter dengan ekspresi penasaran di wajahnya dan Moody menatap kelompok dengan tidak suka sama sekali.

*

"Di mana Vincent?" Tanya Millie sambil melihat ke sekeliling ruang rekreasi.

"Detensi lain," kata Greg. Saat ditanyai oleh gadis itu, dia menambahkan, "Dia bertanggung jawab atas kasus pembusukan bakteri dalam Herbologi."

*

"Daphne, aku punya pertanyaan." Hermione telah melihat-lihat buku-buku yang telah diberi Narcissa beberapa tahun yang lalu tentang kebiasaan sihir aristokrat.

"Mmm?" Daphne tidak mendongak dari esai yang ditulisnya tentang Ramalan. "Seandainya saja aku tidak mengambil kelas bodoh ini, aku harus memprediksi apakah aku akan sakit kepala atau apakah tragedi akan menimpa orang yang dicintai?"

"Tragedi," saran Hermione. "Terlalu mudah untuk melacak apakah kau sakit kepala atau tidak, tapi pasti seseorang yang kau kenal di suatu tempat akan mengalami sesuatu yang buruk sehingga membuktikan prediksimu benar."

"Saran yang bagus." Daphne kembali menulis sedikit sebelum dia berkata, "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Kau tahu dengan kau dan Theo?"

"Bagaimana dengan kami?"

"Apa artinya jika dia membawa gadis lain, misalnya, Hogsmeade?"

Daphne menatap bingung pada teman sekamarnya. "Kau bisa pergi ke Hogsmeade bersama Theo, Hermione, aku tidak benar-benar khawatir dia akan ..."

"Tidak, aku tidak bermaksud menjadi teman, maksudku ... bagaimana jika dia membawa gadis lain ke Hogsmeade atau sesuatu." Suara Hermione terlalu santai dan Daphne menundukkan tubuhnya dan melihat ke atas.

"Oh," katanya, lalu lagi, "oh." Dia berhenti sejenak. "Maksudmu dia seperti keledai?"

Hermione menunggu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa dan akhirnya Daphne berkata, "Ini akan menjadi tamparan yang cukup besar di wajahku. Maksudku, aku sudah bertemu dengan ayahnya, dia bertemu dengan orangtuaku. Jika dia memutuskan bahwa pacaran ini tidak benar-benar bekerja, dia harus memberitahuku, kau tahu? Hanya bermain hoki dengan seorang gadis tanpa benar-benar mengatakan tidak ada pemahaman yang lebih baik." Dia menggigit bibirnya. "Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Tidak ada yang akan menyalahkanku karena telah menyuruhnya untuk pergi dan dia mungkin akan sulit menemukan gadis yang ingin ada hubungannya dengannya setelah itu."

"Bagaimana jika kau tidak menyuruhnya untuk pergi, tidak ingin mengakhirinya? Bagaimana jika kau hanya ingin membuatnya menggeliat? Bagaimana jika kau bahkan tidak yakin bahwa kau memiliki pemahaman?"

Daphne tersenyum manis dan lamban. "Oh," katanya, "aku mungkin memastikan untuk dapat dilihat publik dengan seseorang yang akan membuatnya sangat tidak bahagia, bukan hanya seorang teman yang tidak mau dilihatnya sebagai saingan. Dia tidak akan dapat mengatakan apapun karena omong kosongnya sendiri, lalu aku bisa membuatnya kembali ke rahmat baikku, pastikan tidak ada salahnya pemahaman apa yang kami miliki untuk kedua kalinya."

"Terima kasih," kata Hermione sambil mengeluarkan pekerjaan rumahnya sendiri.

"Buat dia menggeliat," kata Daphne. "Benar, bajingan itu pantas mendapatkannya."

"Oh, aku berencana melakukannya."

Pesta Halloween dan Hermione menusuk makanannya dengan lesu. Seluruh Aula berderak dengan antisipasi, menunggu Piala Api yang dramatis memuntahkan Juara. Para siswa Hogwarts telah menjatuhkan nama mereka selama dua puluh empat jam terakhir, satu per satu, dan anak-anak di bawah umur Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, dan Ravenclaw semua tertangkap basah mencoba menipu dan memasukkan nama mereka ke dalam Piala.

"Ada kemungkinan Asrama kita menipu?" Hermione telah bertanya pada Greg yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Carrius Warrington memasukkan namanya tapi kurasa tidak ada orang lain yang melakukannya," kata anak laki-laki itu.

Para siswa yang berkunjung telah berbaris oleh Kepala masing-masing dan telah menjatuhkan nama mereka satu demi satu dengan drama yang sangat sedikit. Sekarang mereka semua duduk, semua mencoba berpura-pura terlalu asyik untuk peduli saat Piala akan meludahkan namanya, yang paling gagal.

"Apakah kau menginginkannya menjadi kau?" Hermione bertanya pada salah satu murid Durmstrang yang baru saja tertawa.

"Itu pasti Viktor," katanya.

Dia benar. Salah satu gadis gemetar dari Beauxbaton, Fleur Delacour, terpilih, lalu Viktor Krum, keduanya bersorak sorai. Cedric Diggory, dari Hufflepuff, dinyatakan sebagai Juara Hogwarts untuk mendapat sorakan universal dari semua meja kecuali Gryffindor Ron Weasley yang berteriak, "Tidak!" Dan menyeret serbetnya ke dalam kekecewaan yang jelas dan kasar.

Dumbledore menunggu sorak sorai mereda sebelum memulai salah satu pidatonya, yang satu ini mendorong mereka semua untuk mendukung juara masing-masing, saat Piala Goblet berselimut api merah dan meludahkan sepotong kertas keempat.

Hermione menatap Draco yang mengangkat bahu saat Dumbledore meraih kertas itu dan membaca namanya dengan keras.

"Harry Potter."

"Berhenti!" Hermione hampir berdecit. Draco telah terus-menerus bercerita tentang betapa tidak adilnya hal itu, bagaimana Potter memecahkan semua peraturan dan baru mendapat ganjaran dan itu selalu tentang Potter. "Diam! Aku sangat bosan mendengar tentang hal bodoh itu, anak bodoh! Jadi bagaimana jika seseorang melemparkan namanya? Kita semua tahu dia penipu yang tidak berharga; Mereka

semua penipu tak berharga. Apa menurutmu dia akan menang? Sungguh?"

Draco menutup mulutnya namun menatapnya dengan tak habis pikir. "Tidak adil," gumamnya lagi.

"Jadi, biarkan dia bermain dalam permainan bodoh ini dengan Piala Api bodoh dan kontrak sihirnya yang bodoh. Dia hanya akan terlihat seperti orang idiot." Dia menginjak kakinya. "Dan dia mungkin akan mati dan kau bisa mengatakan kepadanya bahwa jika kau menginginkannya, lebih dari separuh Turnamen Triwizard telah meninggal dan anak laki-laki bodoh itu selalu mengalami kecelakaan aneh bahkan tanpa berkompetisi dengan hal bodoh yang sangat tidak aman."

Dia bertemu Harry Potter, tampak murung, di perpustakaan. "Ada apa dengan juara Triwizard kecil kita?" Tanyanya sambil menyeringai.

Dia memelototinya sebelum bergumam, "Tidak ada yang percaya bahwa aku tidak memasukkan namaku ke dalam Piala bodoh itu."

Dia memberinya tampilan 'kau bodoh' di mana Draco lebih dari sekedar familiar. "Tentu saja tidak, kau tidak cukup memiliki ahli sihir untuk melepaskannya."

Dia tampak agak tersinggung sebelum dia berkata, tak percaya dengan nada suaranya, "Kau mempercayaiku?" Hermione menatapnya jijik dan dia bergumam, "Aku tidak percaya orang yang mempercayaiku adalah kau."

Dia mengangkat bahu dan dia bertanya kepadanya, "Menurutmu siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Seseorang yang menginginkanmu mati?" Dia melotot padanya saat itu dan Hermione mengangkat bahu lagi. "Well, memang memiliki jumlah korban tewas yang cukup tinggi dan tidak seperti kau bisa menandingi mantra kontestan lainnya untuk mantra."

"Granger," gumamnya lalu menghela napas dan berseru dengan tergesa-gesa, "Aku tidak pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih tahun lalu atas Sirius. Ini ... dia ... memiliki seseorang yang memberi omong kosong baru dan ... bagus dan ... fuck, aku berhutang padamu. "

Hermione menatapnya, pertama dengan bingung dan kemudian dengan kasihan. Ada keseluruhan cerita dalam kalimat yang meraba-raba itu dan tidak bagus. Tidak heran ia menerima amukan Weasley.

Sebelum dia bisa mengatakan apa pun yang dipandu Pansy dan berkata, dengan gembira, "Aku tahu itu! Aku tahu kau adalah salah satu penggemar Potter!"

"Ya, itu benar Pansy," kata Hermione, mengalihkan pengetahuan barunya tentang Potter. "Aku adalah penggemar terbesarnya. Aku menggambarnya di buku catatanku dan sekarang aku menyuruhnya untuk menandatangani salinan Penyihir yang Paling Mungkin untuk Mati Sebelum Lulus Sekolah." Saat dia berbicara, dia mengeluarkan salinan Elle Prancis dari tasnya dan melewatinya. "Untukmu, dengan semangat kerja sama internasional yang mulia."

Pansy meraihnya sambil menyeringai dan berkata, "Terima kasih," sebelum berjalan pergi.

"Tidak masalah," kata Hermione, menunggu sampai gadis itu berada di luar jangkauan pendengaran sebelum menggumamkan sesuatu yang kasar di bawah napasnya.

"Jadi ... dia jahat padamu dan kau jahat padanya dan kau masih memberikannya?" Harry Potter bertanya dengan bingung dan jijik tercampur dalam suaranya.

"Jangan coba-coba sok tahu tentang politik Slytherin," Hermione menasihati saat ia meletakkan tasnya dari bahunya. "Dan, Potter, saran?"

"Ya?" dia berkata.

"Jangan mencoba untuk menang, cobalah untuk hidup saja, itu akan cukup sulit." Dia berhenti sejenak sebelum menambahkan, "dan seseorang sedang membawamu ke dalam kompetisi bodoh ini. Jangan terlalu mulia untuk menipu agar bisa bertahan."

"Aku tidak tahu kau peduli," katanya.

"Tidak," katanya sambil mendengus. "Tapi, seperti yang ditunjukkan Theo secara reguler, aku terbebani dengan rasa fair play yang aneh ini."

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco tampak agak tidak enak karena dia melirik dari meja di ruang rekreasi sehingga dia membungkuk dengan Daphne, Theo, Greg, dan Blaise.

"Tidak ada," katanya.

Dia mendengus.

"Kau akan marah," kata Theo. "Kau marah karena Dementor itu."

Dia memegang tangannya dan sambil menghela napas, Draco menyerahkan sebuah lencana. Hermione mulai tertawa saat membacanya. 'Dukung Cedric Diggory -- Juara Hogwarts sejati!' dengan huruf merah menyala.

"Bukan itu saja," kata Daphne. Dia mengambil yang lain dari meja dan menekannya dan pesan itu berubah menjadi tulisan yang berbunyi, 'Potter Bau' dengan huruf hijau.

"Kalian tahu," Hermione berkata, "Aku tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan sesuatu yang salah dengan kebersihan pribadinya."

Daphne tertawa.

"Siapa yang mengerjakannya?" Hermione bertanya.

"Aku," kata Blaise.

"Itu masuk akal," kata Hermione mengangguk.

"Mengapa?" Tanya Draco.

Hermione mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah," katanya, "Blaise selalu lebih menawan daripada kau."

"Jadi," kata Draco, berpaling dari Daphne yang tertawa terbahak-bahak, "kau tidak marah?"

"Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat wajahnya," kata Hermione. Dia mendapat kesempatan di Ramuan. Semua siswa Slytherin memakai lencana mereka dan saat Harry Potter melihat mereka, dia menjadi merah padam dan melotot pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang tertawa. Dia meraih tongkatnya dan kemudian ragu-ragu.

Draco berkata, "Ayo, Potter, pengasuh anak tidak ada untuk melindungimu sekarang."

"Draco," Hermione berkata dengan nada jengkel dalam suaranya.

"Kau membutuhkannya untuk mengantarmu, Malfoy?" Weasley berkata dari dinding tempat dia bersandar dengan beberapa anak laki-laki lain dari Gryffindor.

Anak laki-laki saling pandang dan kemudian Potter berteriak, "Densaugeo!" Pada saat bersamaan Draco menjerit, "Furnunculus!"

Kutukan memantul dari satu sama lain. Potter memukul Hermione di wajah dan Draco memukul Parvati. Parvati memekik dan menempelkan tangannya ke wajahnya di mana bisul-bisul raksasa meledak. Hermione mengatupkan tangannya ke wajahnya sendiri dengan ngeri. Theo bergegas maju dan menarik tangan Hermione menjauh dari wajahnya saat Parvati terus memekik. Itu tidak cantik. Gigi depannya mulai tumbuh, agak mirip dengan berang-berang, dan mereka tidak berhenti sampai mereka meraih dagunya.

"Apakah aku berani bertanya apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Semua murid itu berputar diiringi cuplikan Profesor Snape yang ceria. Dia menatap Hermione dan mengangkat alisnya tapi hanya berpaling kepada Draco dan berkata, "Jelaskan."

"Potter menyerang saya, Sir," kata Draco.

"Kami menyerang satu sama lain pada saat bersamaan!" Potter berseru dengan marah.

"Dia memukul Hermione! Lihat!"

Snape memeriksa Hermione dan berkata, tanpa mengubah ekspresinya, "Pergilah ke rumah sakit, Miss Granger."

Dia mengangguk dan lari dari ruangan, meninggalkan tasnya di lantai dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Malfoy memukul Parvati!" Kata Potter.

Snape memeriksa wajah gadis itu, yang sekarang ditutupi dengan bisul di atas bisul, banyak di antaranya tampak menguap. "Aku tidak melihat perbedaan," katanya dan berbalik menuju mejanya. Gadis itu mulai menangis dan lari dari ruangan, mengikuti jejak Hermione menuju rumah sakit.

Weasley dan Potter mulai berteriak tentang ketidakadilan perlakuan Snape terhadap kedua gadis itu, tapi pria itu hanya menatap mereka dan, dengan tatapan datar, berkata, "Lima puluh poin dari Gryffindor dan detensi untuk Mr. Potter."

Anak-anak Slytherin semua tertawa saat mereka duduk, lencana mereka berkedip, dan Potter menendang kursinya.

"Mr Malfoy," kata Profesor Snape, "Miss Granger tampaknya telah meninggalkan tasnya. Maukah kau bersikap baik padanya?"

"Ya, Sir," kata Draco dan sambil merogoh kantongnya, ia mulai meninggalkan ruangan.

Sebelum dia bisa melewati pintu, Profesor Snape menambahkan, "Sampai jumpa sore ini, Mr Malfoy, aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

Draco menelan ludah tapi berkata, "Ya, Sir."

"Mr Malfoy."

Profesor Snape mengucapkan kata-kata saat dia mengamati anak laki-laki itu berdiri di depannya. Draco berpakaian rapi, dengan rambutnya tidak sesat. Senyumannya yang biasa telah diganti dengan ekspresi yang jauh lebih damai dan Draco bergeser dengan gelisah dari satu kaki ke kaki lainnya, jelas bahwa pengendalian diri ini mengambil tindakan kehendak.

"Ya, Sir?" Tanya anak itu.

"Terkadang terpikir olehku bahwa kau mungkin bukan bintang paling terang di langit," kata Profesor Snape. Dia bersandar dan menatap anak yang tidak mampu menahan kilasan kemarahannya pada kritik tersebut. "Setiap orang yang masuk akal akan berhasil melewati sebagian besar hari-harinya tanpa memalukan kesedihan Dumbledore. Kau tampaknya secara konstitusional tidak dapat mengelola prestasi seperti itu, itu membuatku bingung dan satu-satunya kesimpulan yang bisa kudapatkan adalah bahwa kau redup mengingat bahwa kau adalah anak baptisku, aku merasa ini agak menyedihkan."

"Anda juga tidak menyukainya," kata Draco cemberut.

"Perasaanku tentang Mr. Potter tidak relevan," kata Profesor Snape. "Tapi aku menunjukkan bahwa aku berhasil menahan godaan, meski ada provokasi yang signifikan, seperti membuat lencana yang bertuliskan 'Potter Bau'."

Draco mendorong bibir bawahnya dengan cemberut.

"Kau tidak cukup bodoh untuk sama sekali tidak sadar akan politik," Snape melanjutkan dengan lancar. "Ini tidak sopan selalu menempatkan dirimu pada Potter, dia mengingatkanmu, Yang Terpilih, Anak yang Bertahan Hidup, lihatlah dirimu sendiri."

"Ya, Sir," kata Draco. "Bisakah saya pergi sekarang?"

"Belum." Kata Snape "Ada satu hal lagi yang harus kukatakan padamu, Mr Malfoy."

"Ya, Sir?"

Dia mengetukkan jarinya di atas meja. "Miss Granger bukan penyihir yang bisa dianggap remeh. Kecuali kau ingin menemukan dirimu dalam kondisi dingin yang luar biasa, aku akan merekomendasikan agar kau tidak mengejar cewek berdasarkan jumper ketat mereka dan melihat ke arah lain, kau harus menjaga apa yang kau miliki, dengan asumsi kau masih menginginkannya. Penyihir kelahiran Muggle bisa—" dan di sini Snape berhenti sejenak seolah mempertimbangkan kata yang tepat untuk digunakan. "Mereka bisa tak kenal ampun," akhirnya dia berkata, matanya jauh dan sedih. "Jangan biarkan dirimu tak termaafkan."

Draco menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

Snape menatap anak laki-laki itu dan berkata, cemberut kembali dengan kuat, "Mengapa kau masih di sini, Mr Malfoy?"

Pansy dan Draco sedang terkikik melihat sebuah artikel di Daily Prophet saat dia melewati mereka. "Hei, Hermione," seru Draco. "Sudahkah kau membaca ini? Potter memberikan sebuah wawancara, dia masih menangis di malam hari tentang orang tuanya. Begitu hebatnya."

Hermione langsung melirik Theo, yang dengan tenang mengabaikan penggalian pada orang-orang yang menangis atas orang tua mereka yang telah meninggal. "Kau harus tahu lebih baik daripada mempercayai sampah itu," katanya.

"Oh, benar," Pansy menarik dirinya menjauh dari Draco dan berpaling untuk melihat Hermione saat ia bergabung dengan Daphne dan Theo di sebuah meja. "Roda ketiga yang kecil adalah penggemar Potter."

"Diamlah, Pans," kata Draco bangkit dan meraba-raba buku-bukunya. "Hermione, aku akan mengajukan pertanyaan tentang Mantra—"

Dia memotongnya. "Jika kau hanya ingin berbicara denganku tentang pekerjaan rumah, jangan repot-repot, aku bukan lembar contekan kecilmu. Aku yakin Pansy dapat membantumu." Dia mengangkat barangnya. "Aku akan berada di kamarku, Daph."

Draco dibiarkan berdiri di sofa, buku Mantra di tangannya, mengawasinya naik tangga sementara Theo mengeluarkan siul rendah.

Hari tugas pertama adalah cuaca yang sangat bagus dan Hermione sedikit jengkel sehingga seluruh jadwal siang dibatalkan sehingga semua siswa bisa sampai ke tribun. Dia duduk dengan Greg, Vincent, dan Millie. Blaise masih sangat suka -- atau apa pun itu -- dengan tahun ketiga yang dia jalani sepanjang tahun dan saat mereka menonton dia merindukan perhatiannya yang menggoda. Theo dan Daphne meringkuk di bawah selimut dan terpikir olehnya bahwa mungkin dia tidak ingin terlalu memperhatikannya. Draco sedang duduk dengan Pansy dan dia tampak sedikit tidak senang berada di sana, well, itulah salahnya sendiri.

Saat Ludo Bagman mengumumkan bahwa sang juara harus mencuri sebutir telur emas dari naga dia bisa merasakan mulutnya ternganga. Apa imi olah raga yang masuk akal?

Anak-anak? Dia mengira Quidditch berbahaya, tapi ini gila.

Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Vincent sementara Cedric Diggory mencuri telurnya. Vincent dengan canggung menepuk-nepuk kepalanya saat kerumunan itu meraung. Akhirnya dia berkata, "Tidak apa-apa, Hermione, dia selamat," dan dia menarik napas lega.

"Aku benar-benar mengira dia akan mati," gumamnya dan Greg memeluknya.

"Ada wasit di sepanjang dinding," katanya. "Tidak ada yang akan mati."

Dia melihat gadis Delacour mendapatkan telurnya dengan menawan naga itu sampai tertidur, dan kemudian Viktor Krum mengiriminya sebuah kutukan yang cukup mudah bagi mengalahkan naga itu. Akhirnya, Potter keluar. Dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana caranya bekerja, karena pekerjaan mantranya jelas tidak sesuai dengan standar yang dimiliki dua orang lainnya yang dia lihat dan terkesan saat Potter memanggil sapunya dari kastil. Itu adalah mantra panggil yang bagus; Dia tidak mengira Potter memilikinya di dalam dirinya. Dia sungguh cerdas, pikirnya, untuk bermain dengan kekuatannya. Potter mungkin seorang pecundang dengan, dari apa yang dia tahu, kehidupan yang buruk, tapi Potter benar-benar bisa terbang.

Bukan berarti Hermione akan memberitahu Draco tentang itu. Kecemburuannya sudah tidak pada tempatnya meskipun mengapa dia akan cemburu pada penyihir yang hampir tidak berbakat dengan hampir tidak memiliki teman yang hidupnya begitu kosong sehingga dia bersyukur memiliki pembunuh massal, mungkin gila, ayah baptis yang peduli padanya, Hermione tidak tahu. Itu hanya menyedihkan.

Dia melihat ke arah Draco, duduk dengan Pansy dan melihat musuhnya bermain-main di lapangan, menghindari naga api.

Kecemburuannya.

Nah, itu ide yang menarik.

Potter berhasil menangkap telur itu -- tentu saja -- dan tugasnya sudah selesai.

Dia tidak terkejut saat melihat Potter untuk pertama kalinya. Anak itu dimantrai untuk hidup di sekolah sejak awal.

Profesor Snape membuat pengumuman resmi dari Yule Ball kepada anak-anak Slytherin yang berkumpul di ruang rekreasi mereka.

"Karena aku yakin kalian semua sudah tahu salah satu bagian Turnamen Triwizard yang tak berkesudahan adalah Yule ball. Siswa kelas empat dan seterusnya dapat hadir, dengan asumsi mereka berpakaian dengan benar dan dapat mengendalikan dorongan mereka yang paling awal dari remaja. Aku akan mengeur setiap siswa Asrama karena pakaian kotor atau pertunjukan publik yang sangat tidak senonoh. Kalian akan menemukan diri kalian berharap aku hanya mengambil poin, apakah-aku-membuat-diriku-sangat jelas?"

Dia memang jelas.

Hermione menundukkan kepalanya di atas sebuah buku saat Krum mendekatinya. "Kau Herm-own-ninny, ya?" Tanyanya dan dia menghela napas.

"Ya," katanya.

Dia duduk di mejanya dan menyipitkan mata padanya dan dia bertanya-tanya apakah mungkin Seeker terbaik di dunia rabun jauh. "Kau kelahiran Muggle, bukan?"

"Ya," katanya menegang. Percakapan yang dimulai seperti ini jarang berakhir dengan baik.

"Durmstrang tidak membiarkan kelahiran Muggle masuk," katanya.

"Baiklah, maaf mengganggumu," gumamnya dan mulai mengumpulkan barang-barangnya tapi Krum masih berbicara.

"Kau di Slytherin?"

Dia menarik dasi hijau yang dimilikinya dan berkata, suaranya terpotong, "Jelas."

"Tapi Slytherin untuk Penyihir Hitam, Penyihir Gelap ... mereka tidak peduli dengan kelahiran Muggle."

Dia menggertakkan giginya dan kemudian berkata, setenang mungkin, "Aku tidak yakin seperti apa utara yang membeku tapi aku telah menemukan satu-satunya orang yang sepertinya tidak memiliki masalah dengan keturunanku berada di Slytherin. Sekarang, jika kau permisi—"

"Aku tidak bermaksud menghina," katanya sambil memegang tangannya. "Kau hanya ... kontradiksi. Kau kontradiksi. Penyihir Gelap tidak menyukai kelahiran Muggle tapi kau menghabiskan musim panas bersama Malfoy. Slytherin untuk darah murni tapi kau di sana. Sekolah ini ... melarang Ilmu Hitam. Tapi kau tahu Ramuan Tingkat Lanjut. Kau ... kontradiksi yang menarik dan cantik."

Dia duduk kembali di kursi dan melihat anak laki-laki yang sedang mempelajarinya. Kegembiraannya sangat berat dan canggung tapi dia curiga itu cukup tulus.

"Aku suka Ramuan," katanya dan Krum mengangguk.

"Kau mendapatkan ... hak istimewa untuk bekerja dengan ramuan gelap?"

"Aku mendapat bimbingan khusus," dia mengoreksinya. "Mereka bukan ramuan gelap."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya yang tebal. "Aku berbicara dengan Poliakoff, kau tahu itu ramuan gelap."

"Bukan," katanya dan Krum mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak pernah bertentangan dengan gadis cantik," katanya tapi dia tahu sejauh dia khawatir dia sudah mengkonfirmasi kecurigaannya. "Miss Herm-owm-ninny? Maukah kau menemaniku sebagai teman kencanku di Yule Ball?"

Hermione menatapnya, Seeker terbaik di dunia, dan tersenyum; Theo pasti waspada terhadap senyuman itu tapi pria rumit di depannya tidak mengenalnya dengan cukup baik untuk itu. Viktor Krum adalah pilihan yang sangat baik. Lebih baik dari apa yang dia rencanakan.

"Tentu saja, Viktor, aku akan senang menjadi teman kencanmu."

"Bagus." Dia berdiri dan tersenyum padanya. "Aku melihatmu di sana, oke?"

"Ya," katanya, memikirkan gaun yang dibelinya di perjalanan belanjanya bersama Narcissa. "Kau akan melihatku di sana."

Greg mendekatinya di ruang rekreasi mereka, menyeret kakinya dan wajahnya memerah. "Herm-Hermione-mau-kau-pergi-dengan-aku-ke-pesta?" Dia tersedak dalam satu arus panjang.

Hermione mengerutkan kening. "Oh, Greg, aku minta maaf, aku harap aku tahu bahwa kau berencana untuk bertanya kepadaku tapi aku sudah punya."

Dia merosot dalam sesuatu yang agak sepele seperti kelegaan dan dia melihat dengan cepat tatapan yang dikirimnya ke arah Draco, yang berada di sofa dengan punggung menghadapinya pada beberapa esai atau lainnya.

"Siapa?" Dia menuntut dan Hermione tersenyum.

"Viktor," katanya, nada manis.

"Viktor?" Greg melotot padanya. "Viktor Krum?"

"Kau tidak perlu terdengar sangat terkejut," katanya, menikmati menyaksikan permainan ini. "Aku bukan semacam gadis yang tidak disukai anak laki-laki, hanya karena kau tidak menganggapku sebagai anak perempuan bukan berarti tidak ada yang melakukannya. Dia mengatakan bahwa aku cantik, kau tahu."

"Hanya saja ... Viktor Krum," dia terdengar kagum dan dia melihat Draco menegang di sofa dari sudut matanya.

"Apakah kayu ingin aku memberimu tanda tangan atau semacamnya? Aku tahu kau adalah penggemar beratnya," godanya.

Dia tersipu tapi bergumam, "Jika bisa?" Dan Hermione tertawa.

"Tentu saja aku bisa, Greg, kau salah satu teman terbaikku." Dia mengangkat suaranya. "Draco, apakah kau ingin aku memberimu tanda tangan dari kencanku juga? Aku tahu betapa kau mengagumi Viktor dan, aku harus mengakui, kau benar. Dia cukup hebat."

"Itu ... tidak, terima kasih," gumam si anak tanpa berbalik.

Dia berdiri dan, mengumpulkan barang-barangnya bersiap-siap untuk naik ke kamarnya. "Greg," katanya pelan, "aku berkencan tapi aku kenal seseorang yang ingin kau tanyakan padanya." Saat melihat pertanyaannya, dia memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Millie, yang duduk sendirian di meja mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Dia menatapnya dan Hermione memberinya sedikit dorongan pada gadis satunya.

Daphne menemuinya di kamar mereka dan berkata, begitu pintu ditutup, "Kerja bagus, siapa yang akan kau dapatkan jika Krum tidak bertanya kepadamu?"

Hermione tertawa. "Potter." Tatapan Daphne yang kafir dia menyeringai. "Bukannya dia punya teman dan, well, dia berhutang padaku."

Pansy membuka kotak permennya dari Draco sambil tersenyum terpaksa di wajahnya. "Terima kasih untuk hadiah Natal ini," katanya dan dia mengangkat bahu, matanya mencari ruangan itu.

"Di mana Hermione?" Draco bertanya.

Hermione khawatir tentang apa yang harus dilakukan dengan rambutnya karena, secara umum, tidak ada pekerjaan menyisir, meniup, atau mengikat bisa menjinakkan ke dalam sesuatu selain kerutan aneh yang berkerut.

"Bukannya aku tidak menyukai rambutmu," kata Daphne, mengerutkan kening saat mereka mempraktikkan rambut yang akan mereka rencanakan, "hanya saja ..." dia berhenti sejenak dan kemudian, sambil melepaskan dengusannya, berkata, "Aku punya ide tapi kupikir itu mungkin melawan peraturan."

Sekarang, masih belum yakin apakah ini melanggar peraturan atau tidak, Hermione duduk dengan salah satu peri rumah Malfoy yang sedang mengoceh saat dia mengerjakan sihir peri rumah yang tidak terucapkan dan mengubah rambut Hermione menjadi tidak begitu liar dengan ikal kecil yang jatuh, tertumpuk dalam cara yang tampaknya serampangan yang telah memakan waktu setidaknya satu jam untuk dikelola.

"Apakah kau keberatan menunggu penyihir?" Tanya Hermione penasaran saat makhluk kecil itu mulai menempelkan permata kecil ke rambutnya.

Peri itu mendengus, nampaknya agak tersinggung. "Saya adalah peri rumah yang baik," katanya. "Saya merawat bangsa saya, tidak ada salahnya datang ke bangsa saya saat saya ada."

"Kurasa aku tidak suka," Hermione mengakui dan peri rumah itu mendengus lagi.

"Baiklah, saya tidak suka menjadi penyihir, harus menggunakan tongkat sihir untuk melakukan apapun dan Penyihir sangat terbatas, karena itulah peri rumah harus merawatnya, Anda bahkan tidak bisa menyisir rambut Anda sendiri." Peri itu menempelkan permata lain ke rambutnya dan, saat Hermione mencoba melihat dirinya di cermin, si peri menampar telinganya. "Anda akan menunggu, Anda akan melakukannya, sampai Rilly selesai dengan Anda."

Daphne tertawa. "Apakah kau melihat gelang itu, Rilly? Draco memberinya itu."

Rilly memekik dan mengoceh hampir berkali-kali selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali memberi perhiasan -- penempatan yang tepat dari masing-masing tampaknya menjadi masalah yang penting yang memerlukan banyak pemikiran. "Malfoy baru," akhirnya dia mencicit.

"Entahlah, Rilly," kata Hermione sambil melotot pada Daphne. "Dia bahkan tidak berkencan denganku, kukira merencanakan pernikahan mungkin sedikit terlalu dini."

Rilly mendengus. "Tuan muda Malfoy adalah anak nakal," katanya, "memberi Anda itu dan tidak membawa Anda." Dia melakukan sesuatu yang kuat pada rambut Hermione yang membuatnya tercengang. "Saya akan menghukum diri sendiri karena mengatakan bahwa dia buruk tapi malu adalah apa adanya."

"Bisakah aku melarangmu untuk menghukum diri sendiri?" Tanya Hermione penasaran.

Rilly melihat gelang itu dan kemudian berkata, terdengar sangat senang, "Miss Hermione adalah Malfoy yang pandai."

"Kalau begitu, aku melarangmu untuk menghukum diri sendiri," kata Hermione dan makhluk kecil itu akhirnya membiarkan dirinya melihat dirinya di cermin.

"Rilly," Hermione menarik napas. "Ini ... indah sekali."

"Dan rambutnya terlihat bagus juga," Daphne melongok dari tempat tidurnya. "Jika dia tidak melihatmu berpakaian seperti itu dan dengan rambut dan menggeliat setiap kali dia melihatmu bersama Krum, dia benar-benar idiot."

"Theo, di mana Hermione?" Tanya Draco sambil mengikatkan korsase ke Pansy tanpa benar-benar menatapnya.

"Oh, dia akan terlambat sedikit," kata Daphne, mengambil lengan Theo. "Dia ribut dengan rambutnya dan, selain itu, dia akan berjalan dengan murid-murid Durmstrang sejak dia bersama Krum."

"Dia tidak bersama Krum," gumam Draco tapi dia menawarkan tangannya ke Pansy dan membawanya keluar pintu dan menuju Aula Besar.

Draco berhasil membuang beberapa hinaan di Weasley hanya demi bentuk yang baik tapi hatinya tidak ada di dalamnya; Mungkin sasaran jubah berjamur dan kencan itu tidak cukup menantang, pikirnya. Pansy memiliki beberapa benda berwarna merah muda yang membuatnya tampak aneh tak berbentuk dan berpegangan pada lengannya dengan cengkeraman yang begitu kuat sehingga akhirnya dia membentaknya untuk sedikit mereda.

"Aku tidak ke mana-mana," desisnya. "Kau tidak perlu bertahan seperti kau mencoba menarikku keluar dari Sinking Sands."

Pansy mengendurkan cengkeramannya dan Draco mengangkat kursi untuknya. Dia bisa melihat meja tinggi dari tempatnya; Dia bisa melihat Potter dan Cedric Diggory sudah berada di tempat dengan kencan mereka. Potter rupanya berhasil mengajak salah satu anak kembar Patil, yang mengesankan. Well, menjadi Juara mungkin tidak ada salahnya.

Ketika para siswa Durmstrang masuk ke Aula, mengikuti Karkaroff, matanya menemukan Hermione dan rahangnya terjatuh.

Gadis ini tidak terlihat seperti Hermione. Hermione memiliki rambut liar yang biasanya dia ikat ke dalam beberapa ekor kuncir yang nyaris tidak terisi. Hermione biasanya mengenakan roknya lebih panjang daripada gadis-gadis lain dan biasanya memakai jumper besar yang dia dapatkan dari Greg atau Blaise yang mengaburkan bentuknya.

Tidak, dia mempertimbangkan masalah ini lagi. Dia tampak seperti Hermione. Hanya ... lebih begitu.

Dia tidak merapikan rambutnya yang liar tapi menumpuknya di atas kepalanya dengan cara yang berkilau dan meninggalkan sedikit ikal untuk menari di sekitar wajah dan bahunya.

Tentu saja, sulit memusatkan perhatian pada rambutnya dengan apa yang dia kenakan.

Dia memiliki semacam slip putih -- apakah bahkan boleh memakai benda seperti itu? -- yang menempel di tubuhnya dan berakhir di tengah paha. Pakaian itu ditutupi oleh overdress transparan yang memiliki garis kristal yang dijahit di dalamnya dan entah bagaimana, entah di mana, bergeser menjadi hanya helai kristal yang mengayun di lututnya. Dia berkilau dengan setiap gerakannya. Di sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan gadis-gadis berpakaian taffeta berwarna cerah dengan flounces dan busur dia terlihat seperti ...

"Persetan," kata Greg sambil menatapnya. "Dia panas."

Draco memelototinya dan Greg cepat-cepat mengambil menunya dan bertanya kepada Millie apa yang menurutnya terdengar bagus.

Draco menengok ke belakang Hermione dan menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

Dia memakai satu perhiasan: sebuah gelang sederhana dari manik-manik kaca murahan.

"Ayo kita mengambil minuman untuk para gadis," saran Draco dan Theo, sambil menyeringai dengan Daphne, bangkit pada perintah Draco yang tak terucap.

"Ide yang bagus," kata Theo.

"Mungkin dia tidak tahu itu artinya," desisnya pada Theo begitu mereka menjauh dari meja dan Theo tertawa saat melihat Viktor Krum memegang sebuah kursi di meja tinggi untuk Hermione.

"Oh, sobat, kupikir dia tahu persis arti gelang itu. Kau, bagaimanapun, kacau." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku mencoba memperingatkanmu."

Draco membungkuk kembali ke meja, meninju dirinya sendiri dan Pansy dengan tangannya yang erat.

Setelah makan malam, dansa dimulai. Pansy menyelinap ke pelukannya dengan mudahnya karena gadis itu mengikuti pelajaran menari sejak dia bisa berjalan. Draco mencoba untuk tetap memperhatikannya tapi tidak memperhatikan Hermione -- yang menari bersama Krum dan kemudian bersama Potter -- sangat sulit.

"Ibuku tidak akan pernah membiarkanku memakai barang seperti itu," kata Pansy sambil mengendus saat Hermione, yang berada di tangan Krum yang kotor, melewatinya di lantai.

"Ini sangat ... singkat," kata Draco, menambahkan dengan cepat, "Kau terlihat cantik. Warna itu cocok untukmu."

Pansy berpijar di bawah pujiannya. Dia masih sombong saat Draco meletakkannya di kursi di sebelah Greg dan Millie dan mengambilkan gelasnya yang lain, dia juga masih sombong bahkan tidak mau melihat saat Draco bertanya kepada Hermione apakah dia akan menari.

Mereka berdansa dalam diam beberapa saat sampai Draco berkata, "Kau tidak bisa memakai itu."

"Permisi?" Hermione bertanya padanya, terdengar agak tersinggung.

"Kau terlihat seperti gelandangan."

Iya. Pasti tersinggung. "Aku membeli gaun ini dalam perjalanan belanja dengan ibumu dan Narcissa Malfoy menganggap ini bisa diterima, kurasa kau tidak punya hak untuk mengeluh."

"Hanya saja ..." dia menjentikkan kepalanya ke arah gelang di pergelangan tangannya. "Kau tidak bisa memakai itu dan berpakaian seperti ini saat berkencan dengannya."

"Oh benarkah?" Draco memerah mendengar nada suaranya. "Karena sejauh yang bisa kukatakan tentang barang kecil ini, ini hanyalah perhiasan. Ini tentu tidak membatasi siapa yang bisa kukencani dan tidak akan pernah bisa membatasi bagaimana aku berpakaian."

"Tidak," gumamnya.

"Oh?" Tanyanya saat tangannya menegang padanya. "Tidak apa?"

"Tidak berarti apa-apa," gumamnya lagi dan Hermione tertawa, sebuah suara yang tampaknya menyenangkan yang membuat beberapa orang dalam pendengaran tersenyum. Draco, yang bisa melihat bagaimana matanya menyipit dan marah, bukan salah satunya.

"Jadi menurutmu itu berarti aku akan duduk di atas rak dan menunggu sampai kau selesai mengais-ngais apa pun yang melintasi jalanmu?"

"Aku…"

"Karena aku bisa meyakinkanmu bahwa itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," katanya, terdengar marah sendiri sekarang. "Aku sudah menjadi arsehole."

"Oh, kukira kau belum mengerti," katanya saat lagu itu berakhir. "Semoga malammu menyenangkan bersama pacarmu."

Draco memerhatikannya kembali ke sisi Viktor Krum, gaun yang menempel padanya dan permata kecil di rambutnya berkilauan. Kencannya memberinya secangkir piala dan dia bisa mendengarnya tertawa dan melihatnya meletakkan tangannya di lengan Viktor dan bersandar ke arahnya dan dia harus menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang ke sana dan memukul Viktor Krum dengan harga bodoh, tidak berharga, Seeker-terbaik-di-dunia, juara-Triwizard.

To be Continued ~


	9. (9) Tahun Keempat, Part III

Draco berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Pansy bersama Millie. Dia berhasil menyiratkan bahwa dia dan Theo akan pergi untuk mendapatkan alkohol atau sejenisnya, yang cukup untuk meyakinkan si bodoh untuk tidak keberatan ditinggalkan sendirian. Mereka berdua berjalan-jalan di taman mawar yang dipanaskan secara sihir, tidak masuk akal, tanpa berbicara sampai mereka mendengar Profesor Snape berkata, "Aku tidak mengerti kekhawatiranmu, Igor."

"Semakin gelap," desis pria itu.

Theo menatap Draco dan dengan santai mengusapkan jari-jarinya ke lengan bawahnya, sebuah pertanyaan di matanya, dan Draco mengangguk. "Karkaroff juga?" Theo berbisik dan Draco mengangkat bahu.

"Severus, sudah semakin jelas berbulan-bulan, kau tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak terjadi. Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Larilah, kalau menurutmu bisa," saran Snape, nadanya berbaur dengan penghinaan. "Aku akan menyesali penyesalanmu jika kau mau."

Sepasang orang berbelok di tikungan dan Snape menggeram dan mengarahkan tongkatnya ke semak-semak. Dua siswa berpakaian sebagian muncul dari bayang-bayang dan melarikan diri melintasi kebun. "Sepuluh poin dari Ravenclaw," pria itu membentak saat dia mengenali gadis itu. "Sepuluh poin dari Hufflepuff," tambahnya dengan agak jijik pada bocah itu.

Dia melihat Draco dan Theo dan terengah-engah yang terdengar seperti kesal. "Kuharap kalian berdua tidak keluar ke sini untuk melepaskan pakaian kencan yang malang dengan bersembunyi di balik semak seperti teman sekelas kalian yang tolol."

"Tidak, Sir," kata Theo. "Daphne ingin duduk di luar sehingga dia bisa mengobrol dengan Hermione sehingga Draco dan saya bisa berjalan sedikit."

"Nah, masuk kembali ke dalam," kata Snape saat Karkaroff menatap mereka dengan agak gugup.

"Ya, Sir," kata Draco.

*

Hermione menyeringai saat membaca artikel di

Daily Prophet.

"Begitu," katanya pada Vincent, "bahwa kau telah pulih dari gigitan tragis yang kau alami dari seekor cacing dewasa tahun lalu."

"Aku takut aku akan kehilangan jari," katanya, nada seriusnya hanya sedikit tercoreng saat suaranya retak di 'jari'.

"Kau bisa menjadi gangguan," katanya kepada Draco saat dia lewat, "tapi aku harus mengakui artikel ini cukup brilian. 'Kami terlalu takut untuk mengatakan apapun.' Aku bisa memelukmu, apakah dia benar-benar membuat kalian semua menangani hama mengerikan yang tidak dia ketahui?"

"Dia," kata Greg, menjatuhkan diri di sampingnya di sofa. "Hal-hal mengerikan, monster kotor yang menyebabkan luka bakar dan meledak dan mengisap darah. Unicorn yang hari ini jauh lebih dingin, bahkan aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya."

"Begitu," kata Pansy sambil mendesah. "Itu ... ini yang kupikirkan adalah Satwa Gaib. Unicorn dan peri dan ... bukan ... bukan monster." Dia dan Hermione telah saling berbaikan satu sama lain setelah pesta dan kemudian memutuskan untuk berpura-pura bahwa kontroversi mengenai Draco tidak pernah terjadi; Lagi pula, mereka masih sama-sama Slytherin dan mereka masih harus tinggal dan bekerja sama selama bertahun-tahun.

Hermione masih berpegangan pada Hagrid. "Bagaimana orang itu tetap dipekerjakan? Bukan hanya monster, ini adalah pelanggaran terhadap Larangan Percobaan Eksperimental! Sangat bertentangan dengan peraturan yang bahkan aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana," dia menuntut. "Dia adalah ancaman yang tidak aman."

"Dan setengah raksasa," kata Draco.

"Oh, siapa yang peduli dengan itu?" Hermione berkata dengan tidak sabar. "Aku tidak peduli dia adalah raksasa besar jika dia juga tidak kompeten dan bahaya yang menjadi favorit, dia perlu dipecat!" Dia melihat ke sekeliling pada teman-temannya yang tidak menatap matanya dan kemudian dia menghela napas. "Dia tidak akan dipecat, bukan?"

Theo memasukkan buku ke tangannya. Dia segera melihat judulnya dan kemudian memasukkannya ke tasnya. "Dia mungkin bahkan tidak akan dikenai biaya untuk percobaan perkembangbiakannya, apalagi bertanggung jawab untuk menempatkan siswa pada risiko," kata Theo pelan. "Dia salah satu hewan peliharaan Dumbledore dan itu berarti dia tak tersentuh."

"Tidak adil," gumam Hermione dan, saat melihat Theo, berkata, "Aku tahu, aku tahu, tapi sebenarnya tidak."

*

"Miss Granger," Snape menatapnya. "Kepala Sekolah Dumbledore ingin berbicara denganmu di kantornya, kalau kau mau."

Dia patuh mengikuti Kepala Asramanya melalui lorong-lorong ke kantor Kepala Sekolah di mana dia melihat Ron Weasley, dari semua orang, Cho Chang, dan seorang gadis kecil yang terlihat persis seperti juara Beauxbaton.

"Tugas kedua," kata Dumbledore, matanya berkelap-kelip dengan cara yang membuatnya curiga, "masing-masing Juara harus pergi ke bawah danau untuk mengambil sandera, seseorang yang membuat mereka takut kehilngan. Mereka diberi tahu bahwa mereka hanya memiliki satu jam untuk menemukan dan menyelamatkan kalian, setelah itu kalian akan binasa tapi, tentu saja, kalian akan sangat aman. Memang kalian bahkan tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi sampai kalian diselamatkan karena kalian akan berada di bawah Mantra Tidur."

Hermione pasti terlihat seperti dia tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya karena Weasley mencibir, "Terlalu banyak pengecut untuk melakukannya, Miss Slytherin kecil?"

Dia menatapnya dengan mantap sampai dia memerah dan akhirnya Dumbledore berkata, "Tentu saja, jika ada sandera potensial yang lebih memilih untuk tidak berpartisipasi, kami pasti tidak akan memaksanya."

Dia berbalik untuk melihat Dumbledore dan berkata, "Apakah saya benar-benar percaya bahwa saya adalah orang yang paling pas untuk Viktor Krum? Itu sepertinya tidak masuk akal."

Dumbledore berkedip padanya lagi dan mengakui, "Kenyamanan mungkin juga memainkan peran kecil dalam seleksimu, Miss Granger, meskipun aku meyakinkanmu bahwa anak laki-laki itu benar-benar naksir padamu." Dia berhenti. "Apakah kau memiliki keberatan untuk diangkat, secara terbuka, sebagai orang yang paling dia takutkan akan kalah?"

Dia tersenyum. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Dia menatap Ron. "Aku menganggap kau adalah satu-satunya cinta sejati Potter?"

Weasley berubah merah seperti rambutnya.

*

Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy bergabung dengan Draco di tribun tugas kedua. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Sayang," kata Narcissa. "Daphne," dia mengakui gadis itu. "Kau terlihat cantik. Apakah kau memiliki waktu yang menyenangkan di pesta?"

"Ya, terima kasih, Mrs Malfoy," katanya.

"Apakah kau mendapatkan buku yang kukirimkan kepadamu?" Lucius bertanya pada Theo, yang mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, Sir, saya pikir ayah saya punya salinan tapi -"

"Ya, baiklah," Mr Malfoy mengangkat bahu saat ia menyibakkan kursi itu ke arah Narcissa, "orang-orang berhati-hati dalam menjaga barang-barang tertentu di sekitarnya, mungkin dia tidak ingin mengirimkannya kepadamu, jangan sampai disita."

"Tidak, Sir," kata Theo.

Pansy berdiri di samping di Draco sebelum Vincent bisa menjauhkannya. "Apa kau tidak akan mengenalkanku pada orangtuamu, Draco?"

"Uh ... Mum, Dad, kalian tahu tentu saja Vince Crabbe, dan ini temanku, Pansy Parkinson," kata Draco, tampak marah dan terpojok.

"Halo Vincent, kau terlihat baik. Senang bertemu denganmu, Miss Parkinson," kata Narcissa.

"Terima kasih, Ma'am," kata Vincent sebelum dia mendesis, "Ayo," di Pansy. "Ayo duduk bersamaku dan Greg dan Millie."

Draco mengucapkan terima kasih pada Vincent yang memberinya acungan jempol tapi bilang kau berutang padaku padanya.

"Di mana Hermione?" Tanya Narcissa sambil melihat sekeliling. "Aku ingin bertanya bagaimana bajunya saat di pesta."

"Saya tidak tahu," kata Daphne. "Saya belum melihatnya sepanjang hari." Dia menatap Draco dengan licik. "Mungkin dia mengharapkan keberuntungan bertemu dengan juara sebelum tugas mereka selanjutnya."

"Aku tidak tahu dia dekat dengan Potter atau Diggory," kata Lucius. "Apakah dia berteman dengan veela kecil dari Beauxbatons? Mereka biasanya tidak membuat pertemanan dengan baik."

"Tidak," kata Daphne, "tapi Viktor Krum."

"Lucu," kata Narcissa, "aku tidak mendapat kesan bahwa dia sangat memperhatikan Quidditch sebanyak itu."

"Well," kata Daphne, "dia jauh lebih melihat dari dekat."

Draco tampak seperti menelan lalat, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan Narcissa tersenyum agak bersekongkol pada Daphne.

"Ceritakan padaku tentang pesta itu," katanya dan Daphne menjelaskan secara terperinci tentang apa yang telah dikenakan setiap gadis, siapa berdansa dengan siapa, dan yang tertangkap di semak-semak. ("Kuharap tidak ada anak-anak Slytherin yang tertangkap berperilaku memalukan," kata Lucius saat mendengar kata-kata Theo sambil menyeringai, "Apakah ada di antara kami yang cukup bodoh untuk bisa ditangkap?" Lucius hampir menahan tawanya saat itu.)

Mereka terdiam saat Ludo Bagman mulai menjelaskan tugasnya. Setiap juara harus pergi ke danau untuk mengambil 'apa yang paling mereka takutkan akan hilang'. Para sandera dijaga oleh putri duyung dan, setelah satu jam, sandera akan lenyap.

"Aku ingin tahu siapa sandera itu?" Tanya Narcissa, agak malas, saat penyiar melanjutkan.

"Dua juara Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory dan Harry Potter, akan mengambil Cho Chang dan Ronald Weasley." Ada beberapa teriakan dan sorakan dari kerumunan orang berkumpul.

"Dia berkencan dengannya di Yule Ball," bisik Daphne pada Narcissa. "Gadis cantik, rambutnya panjang dan gelap, dia di Ravenclaw jadi kupikir dia pintar."

"Weasley?" Lucius bertanya dengan alis terangkat.

Theo mengangkat bahu. "Potter tidak punya banyak teman, rumor mengatakan bahwa dia hampir tidak dapat menemukan kencan ke pesta bahkan dengan menjadi juara. Hasil mungkin tipis."

"Yah, tidak ada kerugian nyata bagi dunia jika Potter gagal menangkapnya dan dia tenggelam, kurasa," kata Lucius Malfoy.

"Fleur Delacour yang cantik dari Beauxbatons akan mengambil adik perempuannya," penyiar itu terus memberi tepuk tangan yang sopan. Tanpa kesenangan gosip dari roman remaja yang potensial, tidak ada yang cukup tertarik dengan penyelamatan ini.

"Akhirnya, Viktor Krum dari Durmstrang akan mengambil Hermione Granger."

Tangan Draco, yang telah beristirahat ringan di pagar di depannya, tiba-tiba mengencang dan Lucius menoleh untuk menatapnya, gerakannya lamban dan disengaja.

"Miss Granger adalah orang yang paling dikhawatirkan oleh Viktor Krum?" Lucius bertanya, suaranya halus dan tidak berkilau.

"Mungkin," gumam Draco.

"Cho Chang adalah teman Diggory yang berkencan di Pesta. Apakah aku salah jika menduga bahwa Miss Granger adalah kencan Mr. Krum?" Lucius masih sama sekali tidak memiliki ekspresi dalam suaranya, tapi Daphne menjauh dari Malfoy dan Theo melingkarkan lengannya di sekelilingnya.

"Ya," kata Draco, tangan masih melilit pagar, mata tertuju pada danau saat masing-masing kontestan berjalan menuju air.

"Menarik," kata Lucius. "Sepertinya aku perlu meminta maaf kepadamu, Nak. Aku mendapat kesan bahwa kau akan bersama Miss Granger dan telah mengatur jalan untuk aliansi masa depan dengan gadis itu. Kini aku merasa bahwa kau terlalu sopan untuk mengatakan bahwa kau tidak cukup tertarik untuk membawa gadis itu ke pesta dansa sekolah. Aku minta maaf, betapa aku benar-benar telah salah memahami persahabatan kalian, aku pasti telah membuat hal-hal sangat tidak nyaman untuk kalian berdua. Haruskah kita membuat sebuah undangan musim panas ini? Untuk gadis yang kau perkenalkan kepada kami sebelumnya? Miss Parkinson? "

"Bisakah kita tidak melakukan ini sekarang?" Draco akhirnya tersedak keluar, berbalik untuk melihat ayahnya dengan wajah tertimpa. "Hermione sudah memberitahuku aku keledai, aku tidak yakin dia akan mengizinkanku mengadilinya sekarang, bahkan jika Seeker Bulgaria membawanya keluar dari air dengan selamat."

Lucius tersenyum. "Oh, kupikir inilah saat yang tepat untuk melakukannya, kupikir inilah saat yang tepat untuk merenungkan bagaimana kau sebenarnya tidak memperlakukannya dengan baik, tapi dua gadis, karena aku menganggap Miss Parkinson yang cantik tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu tentang Miss Granger."

"Nah, sayang," kata Narcissa sambil menepuk-nepuk lutut suaminya. "Jangan terburu-buru."

"Oh, tidak," kata Lucius, suaranya semakin rendah. "Jangan pikirkan bagaimana saat ini nampaknya Miss Granger dalam bahaya tenggelam karena anak kita ingin menabur sedikit gandum liar dan memutuskan, apa? Karena dia kelahiran Muggle, dia tidak akan menyadari bahwa dia menghabiskan sebagian dari setiap Musim panas dengan kita menyiratkan kalau kau memiliki hubungan dengan dia yang akan kami setujui? Bahwa kau bisa melakukan apa yang kau sukai tanpa mempertimbangkan gadis-gadis yang terlibat? Apakah kau benar-benar mengharapkan semua gadis mentolerir hidungnya digosok sesuai keinginanmu untuk penyihir yang lain?"

"Aku tidak suka Pansy," kata Draco, suaranya terdengar kasar dan sepi sehingga mereka hampir tidak bisa mendengarnya. "Hanya saja…"

"Dia masih muda," kata Narcissa sambil tersenyum pada Lucius. "Aku yakin jika Miss Granger bertahan, dia akan mempertimbangkan kembali pilihannya."

Draco tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya melihat air dengan mata hampir tak berkedip.

"Dia tidak benar-benar mengira mereka membiarkan anak-anak tenggelam, bukan?" Bisik Daphne pada Theo yang terkikik.

"Kurasa dia tidak benar-benar berpikir lurus sekarang."

"Melayaninya dengan benar," Daphne berkata dengan gembira, yang terdengar tidak terlalu disayangkan karena nyaris tidak terdengar.

Jam itu sangat panjang dan pada akhirnya Diggory keluar terlebih dahulu. Draco menghirup tajam ke arah gerakan di air dan kemudian menjadi sangat kaku saat melihat itu bukan Krum dengan Hermione. Ketika Krum muncul tak lama kemudian, Hermione di belakangnya, Draco merosot dan membenamkan wajahnya di tangannya. Dia begitu sibuk berguncang lega sehingga dia melewatkan drama nyata hari ketika Harry Potter menyelamatkan bukan hanya sandera sendiri, tapi juga gadis Prancis kecil itu.

"Sangat sportif padanya," kata Lucius sambil memegang tangannya untuk membantu Narcissa berdiri.

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana Potter tahu tentang gillyweed," kata Daphne saat dia berdiri dan bersiap-siap untuk keluar dari tribun.

"Oh," kata Theo sambil mengangkat bahu. "Aku mendengar anak Longbottom yang membawa itu. Rupanya Moody memberi anak itu sebuah buku tentang tanaman air dan salah satunya gillyweed."

"Berpikir bagus," kata Lucius. "Kau seharusnya tidak pernah terlalu bangga membiarkan teman dekatmu membantumu dengan tugas-tugas yang sulit."

"Moody memberinya buku itu?" Kata Narcissa dengan nada sedikit geli dalam suaranya. "Mad-Eye Moody?"

"Ada lebih dari satu?" Daphne bertanya sambil bergidik dan kemudian menatap Theo, bingung, saat Narcissa menertawakannya.

*

"Hermione, maukah kau turun ke danau bersamaku?" Draco bahkan tidak berusaha menjauhkan kakinya. Dia cukup pintar untuk mengetahui bahwa kepercayaan diri sombong akan membuat dia 'tidak' tapi mengakui bahwa dia merasa gugup sebenarnya bisa mengajaknya pergi bersamanya. Dia telah ceroboh sepanjang tahun lalu dan dia benar-benar ingin mendapatkan hak ini.

"Tentu." Hermione meletakkan bukunya dan meraih jubah untuk melempar jumper -- Vincent kali ini -- dan mereka berjalan dalam diam.

Begitu mereka berada di sana dia berkata, sedikit terburu-buru, "Ada artikel di Witch Weekly -"

"Mengapa kau terus membaca sampah itu?" Tanyanya sambil mendesah lelah.

"- dan itu mengatakan kau dan Viktor ... bahwa dia ... dia memintamu untuk mengunjunginya di Bulgaria musim panas ini."

"Sungguh?" Dia tampak terkejut mendengarnya dan dia sedikit rileks.

"Jadi ... itu tidak benar?"

"Tidak, ini benar." Hermione berbalik dan melihat ke arah danau. "Aku hanya terkejut mendengarnya, dia bertanya kepadaku setelah dia menyelamatkanku."

"Apa ... apa yang kau katakan?" Dia benci bagaimana dia tersandung pada semua yang dia katakan, tapi sepertinya dia tidak bisa mengartikulasikan apapun hari ini.

Hermione menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin dan geli. "Kukatakan padanya aku tidak yakin apa rencana musim panasku dan bahwa aku harus bertanya kepada orangtuaku."

"Tapi kau tidak pergi, kan?"

Hermione masih terlihat geli dan ia merasa dirinya terguling-guling di bawah tatapannya. "Mungkin ya."

"Kuharap tidak," gumamnya dan dia menertawakannya.

"Mengajak Pansy selama musim panas ini?" Dia bertanya dan dia menyilangkan lengannya di dadanya dan berpaling darinya.

"Berapa lama aku membuatmu menderita?"

"Oh, kupikir sudah lama sekali," kata Hermione, terdengar sangat ceria terhadap gagasan itu.

"Jika aku bilang aku minta maaf apakah itu membantu?"

"Itu mungkin."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," kata Draco dan, tanpa menatapnya, mengulurkan tangan dan memasukkan tangannya ke tangannya. Dia hampir mengharapkan Hermione menariknya dan saat dia tidak merasakan ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya, dia rileks. "Kau terlihat cantik di pesta, omong-omong."

"Oh, kupikir aku terlihat seperti gelandangan."

"Aku menyebalkan," gumamnya. "Aku tidak suka membayangkan kau akan mengalami banyak kesulitan untuk tampil cantik baginya."

Dia mendengus karena cemooh dan dia menatapnya. "Kau benar-benar idiot, kau tahu itu?"

"Gadis-gadis sangat membingungkan," gumamnya terengah-engah, dia tidak cukup tenang karena Hermione tertawa lagi. "Aku putus dengan Pansy," akunya.

Hermione menghirup napasnya tajam dan Draco melihatnya mengepalkan rahangnya saat dia mengendalikan getaran, tapi yang dia katakan hanyalah, "Bagus."

Draco menariknya sedikit lebih dekat ke arahnya dan, saat dia melakukannya, dia melihat sekilas sesuatu di bawah lengan jumper besar itu; Dia menatapnya dan Hermione mengangkat bahu dan dia mendorong lengan jumper besar itu dan menatap gelangnya.

"Kau memakainya," katanya, lalu mengulangi untuk dirinya sendiri. "Kau memakainya."

"Apakah tidak apa apa?" Tanyanya dan dia mengangguk. "Aku tidak yakin," katanya.

"Sungguh," katanya sambil mengusap-usap manik-maniknya. "Kau bisa yakin."

Ekspresi puas diri yang terhibur itu terhapus dari wajahnya dan dia melihat Hermione terlihat sangat rentan sesaat dan dia benar-benar menyadari bahwa, sama mengerikannya dengan dia saat melihat Hermione bersama Krum, dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Atau lebih buruk lagi, mengawasinya dengan Pansy. Hermione harus menonton mereka selama berbulan-bulan. Dia harus melihat mereka bercinta di ruang rekreasi.

"Aku sudah seperti arsehole," bisiknya dan Hermione tersenyum, agak gemetar, dan dia menariknya ke pelukan ketat.

"Yeah," dia setuju, "Kau benar-benar arsehole."

"Kau juga terlihat cantik seperti ini," katanya, "semua terbungkus jumper raksasa dan bodoh ini dan syal hijau besarmu dengan rambutmu semua gila."

Hermione membuat sedikit suara yang tidak percaya dan dia melepaskan satu tangannya sehingga dia bisa menarik rambutnya.

"Kau tidak akan menciumku?" Tanyanya, suar penuh harapan dan Hermione mendorongnya tertawa.

"Jangan dorong keberuntunganmu."

Dia menariknya kembali pelukan dan mereka berdiri di sana untuk waktu yang lama di sisi danau.

*

Sayang sekali untuk Hermione artikel yang menghubungkannya dengan Viktor Krum secara romantis menghasilkan sesuatu yang buruk baginya.

"Apa ini?" Blaise bertanya saat beberapa burung hantu menjatuhkan surat ke piringnya saat sarapan suatu hari tak lama setelah artikel tersebut muncul.

Hermione membuat wajah. "Viktor memiliki banyak penggemar dan beberapa di antaranya tidak terlalu senang dengan gagasan yang diminatinya. Dan maksudki, artikelnya tidak terlalu bagus untuk dimulai." Dia membuka salah satu catatan dan mengepalkan rahangnya sebelum meberikannya ke Blaise.

Seseorang telah memotong surat dari surat kabar dan menempelkannya bersama-sama untuk membuat catatan yang berbunyi, "Viktor Krum tidak pantas untukmu. Kembalilah dari mana asalmu, Muggle."

Blaise meletakkannya perlahan dan menarik yang lain dari tumpukannya lebih dekat ke arahnya.

"Jangan repot-repot," gumamnya. "Mereka semua hampir sama, aku adalah sampah Muggle, dia adalah dewa Quidditch, kutukan akan segera terjadi seperti yang mereka ingat bagaimana melakukannya. Kutukannya pada umumnya sangat buruk." Dia berhenti sejenak. "Ada satu dengan gambarku terbakar di neraka Muggle yang memang sudah selesai, sebenarnya."

Greg membukanya dan membacanya. "Ini menjijikkan," katanya dan menyerahkannya pada Draco yang membacanya dan kemudian menghancurkannya dengan isyarat kekerasan.

Blaise menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak tahu malu di wajahnya. "Apakah kau mendapatkan ini semua? Pin kelahiran Muggle ini?"

Dia mengangkat bahu dan Blaise meraih tangannya. "Aku serius, apakah orang membuang omong kosong seperti ini padamu?"

"Tidak di Slytherin," akhirnya Hermione berkata. "Tapi di luar kalian? Ya, orang sepertinya selalu terkejut, aku tidak tahu, bahkan berpakaian sendiri apalagi melakukan sihir. Ini ... Muggleborn tidak benar-benar diterima, kalian tahu?" Dia mendorong tumpukan surat yang belum dibuka darinya. "Mereka bahkan tidak membiarkan orang sepertiku ke Durmstrang."

"Orang sepertimu?" Draco menatapnya, jelas marah. "Jangan bilang begitu, jangan pernah bilang begitu."

"Kau salah satu dari kami," kata Millie, nada suaranya sepi tapi tak henti-hentinya. "Kita mengurus sendiri, ingat?" Dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan tumpukan surat hilang. Tatapan Hermione terkesan, gadis itu mengangkat bahu, sedikit sadar diri. "Aku mendapatkan banyak surat sampah pada suatu musim panas sehingga ibuku mengajariku bagaimana menyingkirkannya sekaligus."

"Kau luar biasa, Millie," kata Hermione. "Terima kasih."

"Siapa yang menulis artikel itu?" Tanya Theo.

Millie mengeluarkan salinan Witch Weekly-nya dan memeriksa. "Beberapa sapi bernama Rita Skeeter."

Mereka semua saling memandang dan kemudian Hermione berkata, "Baiklah, kukira kita tahu siapa yang harus dikejar, bukan?"

Draco memerah dan bergumam, terdengar bersalah, "Ada sesuatu yang perlu kukatakan padamu."

*

"Jadi, biar kukatakan secara lurus," kata Hermione setelah mereka semua berkumpul di sudut ruang rekreasi mereka dan Draco telah mengakui apa yang telah dilakukannya. "Rita Skeeter adalah Animagus yang tidak terdaftar dan kau telah menyingkirkan akal busuknya karena Potter sepanjang tahun?"

Draco melihat dari balik bahunya ke dinding di belakangnya dengan ekspresi cemberut di wajahnya yang bersila tapi mengangguk.

"Gah!" Hermione melemparkan bantal ke arahnya. "Greg!" Dia meratap, berpaling ke anak laki-laki itu, "Mengapa kau harus mendukungnya?"

"Vincent juga ikut," gumam Greg.

"Karena ini menyenangkan?" Tanya Vincent, tampak seperti siap untuk menghindari bantal yang dikirim penyihir itu.

"Kalian bertiga idiot," desisnya. "Mille, bawakan ke sini."

"Menyenangkan melihat twerp kecil itu menggeliat," Millie mengaku. "Apakah kau membaca yang dia cari darinya karena mengklaim Pangeran Kegelapan sedang bangkit lagi?"

"Dan bagaimana dia bisa tahu itu?" Theo bertanya, suaranya rendah dan, pikir Hermione, hampir berbahaya.

"Rupanya sakit kepalanya memberitahunya," kata Millie prima dan Hermione menatapnya sebelum dia mulai tertawa.

"Dia mendapat pesan dari Pangeran Kegelapan melalui sakit kepala?"

Millie mengangguk dan mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Dia pergi terlalu jauh saat dia mengejarmu," kata Draco dan mereka semua mengangguk.

Hermione mengambil cangkir teh dan melihatnya dan, dengan gelombang tongkat sihirnya yang cepat, mengubahnya menjadi botol mason dengan lubang udara di tutupnya. Dia menambahkan Mantra Tak Terdeteksi yang cepat dan melemparkannya ke Draco yang menangkapnya dengan refleks Seeker-nya.

"Ada keraguan moral tentang tidur siang?" Tanyanya dan ada tawa lagi.

"Baiklah," kata Theo sambil menarik toples di tangan Draco, "kita turun dari hewan peliharaan setelah Ratty kabur."

"Ingatkan aku untuk menceritakan sebuah cerita lucu tentang Ratty suatu hari nanti," kata Hermione.

*

Lalu tiba saatnya untuk tugas ketiga. Tribun penuh dengan siswa dan sebanyak mungkin keluarga mereka bisa mendapatkan tiket. Hermione bisa melihat bahwa Potter tidak memiliki keluarga dan, sebaliknya, bagiannya dari kotak juara diisi dengan tumpukan Weasley.

Dia merasakan salah satu gelombang kasihannya yang semakin sering terjadi pada anak malang itu.

Kemudian dia ditarik ke pelukan sopan tapi tulus dari Narcissa Malfoy yang membebaskannya hanya untuk menahannya dari jarak lengan dan melihatnya. "Kau terlihat luar biasa, sayangku," katanya, matanya menatal manik-manik kaca pada pergelangan tangan Hermione. "Aku tidak bisa tinggal; Aku mengadakan pertemuan dengan Lady Auxiliary -- kami merencanakan untuk memulai program sarapan gratis untuk anak-anak yang membutuhkan di London -- tapi aku ingin datang dengan Lucius untuk melihat kalian semua, anak-anak."

Dia berbalik dari Hermione ke Daphne dan kemudian diperkenalkan ke Millie. "Greg Goyle," kata Narcissa, "Aku bersumpah, kau mirip ayahmu setiap kali aku melihatmu. Kita harus memiliki seluruh keluargamu selama musim panas ini. Bawalah Miss Bulstrode. Langit tahu kami memiliki begitu banyak remaja berkeliaran di Manor pada saat ini dan mungkin ditambah dua dari kalian bahkan tidak akan terlihat."

Lucius menyapa seorang pria yang dikenal Hermione sebagai ayah Theo dan Draco menyeretnya untuk menemui ayah Greg. "Senang bertemu denganmu akhirnya," kata Mr Goyle padanya. "Greg berbicara tentangmu."

"Semua bohong," kata Hermione, merosot pada pria yang tertawa.

Dia diperkenalkan pada ayah Vincent, seorang pria berwajah serius yang rambutnya menipis dan mata pucat yang menjabat tangannya dan tampak cukup senang untuk menemuinya tapi berpaling cepat menjauh darinya untuk berbicara dengan suara rendah kepada ayah Greg.

Akhirnya, penyiar membuat suara bahwa acara akan segera dimulai dan tribun dipenuhi gemeresik saat semua orang duduk di kursi mereka dan mengeluarkan makanan ringan apa pun yang mereka pikirkan untuk dibawa bersama mereka. Narcissa melambaikan tangan pada semua orang dan menuruni tangga, cepat menghilang dari pandangan.

"Jadi ... kita hanya duduk di sini dan menatap labirin sementara mereka mencoba menuju ke pusat?" Hermione bertanya.

Greg mengangguk murung.

"Quidditch tiba-tiba tidak terlalu buruk," gumamnya, Greg dan Draco tertawa. Draco melingkarkan lengannya di bahunya dan dia membungkuk ke arahnya dan menghela napas. "Seharusnya aku membawa buku."

Pada suatu saat, bunga api merah muncul di tepian labirin dan Lucius Malfoy berkata, terdengar bosan seperti Hermione, "Well, itu salah satu kontestan." Lalu dia meletakkan tangannya di lengan bawahnya dan tersentak sedikit.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Sir?" Hermione bertanya padanya dan dia menoleh memberikan senyum meyakinkan padanya.

"Ya, gadis manis, terima kasih. Kupikir aku mungkin permisi dan pergi sebentar, tapi sepertinya ini akan berlangsung sedikit lama."

Ayah Theo berdiri juga dan berkata, "Boleh kalau aku bergabung denganmu, Lucius?"

Hermione menatap Draco dengan bingung saat ayah Greg dan Vincent bergabung dan menuruni tangga. Draco mengencangkan lengannya di sekelilingnya dan dia dan Theo melihat pria yang lebih tua sampai mereka tidak terlihat.

"Kau tidak berpikir ...?" Tanya Draco, suaranya berhenti.

"Kupikir kau harus tutup mulut," kata Theo, matanya terpaku pada labirin pagar tanaman.

"Draco, ada apa?" Hermione bertanya dengan nada rendah.

Dia menoleh padanya dan memberinya senyum sombong dan, jika ada ketegangan di dalamnya daripada yang bisa dia ingat pernah terlihat sebelumnya, ada juga peringatan yang jelas. "Olahraga paling membosankan di dunia, sejauh yang kutahu: mengamati pagar tanaman."

Hermione tersenyum padanya tapi menoleh ke arah Greg dan Vincent, keduanya duduk kaku, perhatian mereka sedikit tertahan pada labirin itu agar bisa dipercaya. Mereka semua duduk di sana seperti itu, kaku dan fokus menganggap sama sekali tidak ada yang terjadi dan Hermione mendengarkan suara detak jantungnya sendiri.

"Apa menurutmu," Draco akhirnya berkata, "Potter akan menang lagi? Sepertinya dia melakukannya dengan cukup baik dalam hal ini."

"Aku tidak melihat Potter menang, belum," kata Theo sangat enteng. "Aku tidak akan menaruh uangku padanya."

Pada saat itu, Potter jatuh entah dari mana ke rumput di depan labirin, satu tangan melilit Piala Triwizard dan satu lagi memegang—

"Ya Tuhan," Hermione tersentak. "Itu Cedric Diggory."

Dan memang begitu. Ada teriakan, lalu, dan orang-orang berlari ke lapangan, dan seseorang berteriak, "Dia sudah mati," dan itulah teriakan yang dibawa melalui tribun dan orang-orang mulai panik. Beberapa berlari ke lapangan di mana ayah Cedric Diggory berlutut di atas tubuh anaknya, terisak-isak isak tangis hebat karena kepedihan dan ketidakpercayaan. Beberapa lari dari tribun dengan ketakutan.

Draco menarik Hermione untuk berdiri dan mendesis pada Theo, "ke ruang rekreasi Sekarang!" Dan semua anak kecil Slytherin di dekat mereka tergelincir keluar dari tribun, berjalan melewati kerumunan histeris menuju ruang bawah tanah yang relatif aman.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" Hermione menuntut lagi begitu mereka berada di tempat mereka masing-masing.

Theo menatapnya, melihat sekeliling kelompok kecil mereka yang terdiri dari siswa kelas empat, dan berkata dengan suara rendah dan intens, "Pangeran Kegelapan bangkit kembali, dia telah memanggil Pelahap Maut kepadanya, roda nasib telah berubah."

"Kau terlalu muda," kata Hermione, suaranya hampir histeris.

"Dua tahun," kata Theo, mengamatinya, "paling banyak tiga dan aku akan memakai Tanda."

"Kita semua akan melakukannya," kata Greg, tangannya di tangan Millie, matanya menatap Hermione. Dia menyadari bahwa dialah yang mereka takuti. Dia adalah orang yang tidak mereka yakini.

"Ini sangat berbahaya," katanya sambil berpaling ke Draco, suaranya hampir memohon.

"Kami ingin kebebasan menentukan masa depan kami sendiri," katanya. "kau tahu seperti apa prasangka itu, Hermione, kau mengalaminya setiap hari." Draco terdengar marah, sangat marah. "Kau mengatakannya sendiri. Orang-orang terkejut bahwa kelahiran Muggle bahkan bisa berpakaian sendiri. Anak-anak Slytherin didiskriminasikan juga, setiap saat. Kau telah melihat seperti apa Kementerian itu, membuat orang dipenjara hanya dengan mengatakan seseorang adalah Penyihir Hitam. Membiarkan orang seperti Arthur Weasley menggunakan pengaruhnya untuk melindungi kroni-kroninya."

Hermione mengangguk dan Draco mencengkeram tangannya.

"Sejarah yang diajarkan orang bias terhadap kita, kami selalu menjadi musuh."

"Sejarah ditulis oleh para pemenang," bisiknya.

"Tidak harus seperti ini," kata Draco, mencoba agar dia mendengarkan. "Kami dapat membentuk kembali Kementerian, membuatnya lebih adil, lebih masuk akal. Kami menginginkan pengadilan yang adil. Kami ingin mengakhiri kebrutalan Auror. Apakah kau tahu mereka dapat menggunakan hal yang tidak dapat dipungkiri pada siapa pun tanpa alasan? Apakah kau tahu itu?"

"Dan menurutmu siapa yang menggunakannya?" Kata Theo pahit. "Bukan Gryffindor, tidak, ini penyihir Hitam yang seharusnya. Anak-anak Slytherin."

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan Ilmu Hitam," kata Draco. "Ini hanya sebuah label ... Apakah sesuatu itu adalah Kutukan Hitam atau mantra biasa, itu tergantung pada siapa yang melakukan pelabelan? Bukan Crucio dan Avada Kadavra!"

"Mereka mengajarkannya di Durmstrang," katanya. "Aku ... mereka terkesan karena aku telah menyeduh beberapa ramuan. Viktor bertanya apakah aku mendapat izin khusus untuk bekerja dengan ramuan gelap dan ... mereka hanya ramuan. Mereka tidak ... tidak ada yang salah dengan mereka."

Draco menariknya ke pelukan erat. "Apakah kau bersama kami?" Tanyanya dengan sangat pelan ke rambutnya.

Dia menarik kembali darinya dan memberinya tatapan tersinggung. "Aku Slytherin," katanya.

Senyum perlahan melayang di atas wajah Theo dan Greg mengeluarkan napas yang tidak diketahuinya sedang dipegangnya. Vincent tersenyum padanya, senyumnya bengkok. "Bagus," katanya. "Karena kupikir kau memiliki sekitar tiga jumperku dan aku ingin mereka kembali sebelum musim panas."

"Mereka milikku sekarang," katanya sambil menyeringai sedikit dan dia tertawa terbahak-bahak sebelum memberinya sedikit dorongan.

"Kembalikan," katanya dan mereka semua tertawa terbahak-bahak saat dia menggelengkan kepala dan menyeringai padanya, tawa kecil yang gugup yang diwarnai lega.

*

Dumbledore membuat pengumuman saat sarapan pagi meminta murid-muridnya untuk meninggalkan Harry Potter sendirian dan tidak bertanya kepadanya apa yang telah terjadi di labirin selama tugas ketiga. Draco mulai membuat komentar yang meremehkan dan Hermione menoleh kepadanya dan membentak, "Kau tinggalkan anak laki-laki bodoh itu sendirian."

Untuk sekali ini, Draco mendengarkannya.

Hari itu adalah urusan yang menyedihkan dengan Aula Besar yang terbungkus kabut hitam; Dumbledore mengangkat piala untuk Cedric Diggory.

"Cedric Diggory," para siswa mengikutinya. Cho Chang, siapa yang paling ditakuti Cedric, duduk, air mata mengalir di wajahnya.

"Cedric," kata Dumbledore, "dibunuh oleh Lord Voldemort."

Sebuah keheningan jatuh di atas siswa dan Hermione merasa Draco mengulurkan tangan dan meraih tangannya.

"Kementerian tidak ingin kalian mengetahui hal ini, mungkin orangtua kalian akan ngeri bahwa aku telah memberitahu ini," lanjut Dumbledore dan Hermione menatap pria itu dengan kaget. Aula ini dipenuhi anak-anak. Dia mengatakan pada orang-orang berusia sebelas tahun bahwa si bogeyman kembali, melawan keinginan yang sangat eksplisit dari orang tua anak-anak itu. Apakah dia marah? Atau apakah dia ingin membentuk tentara anak-anak untuk dilemparkan ke lawannya?

Draco mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Greg dan bergumam, "Dan tentu saja, mari kita tidak menyebutkan bagaimana Menteri Sihir membawa Dementor bersamanya membuat pria itu langsung Dicium tanpa diadili. Dia adalah mantan Pelahap Maut sehingga dia tidak layak diperlakukan secara adil."

Mad-Eye Moody yang ternyata adalah Bartimus Crouch Jr., Pelahap Maut dan kemungkinan orang gila, telah memicu gosip di ruang bawah tanah sejak kejadian di labirin tersebut. "Kenapa," Hermione bertanya, "apakah dia begitu memusuhi kalian semua jika dia adalah Pelahap Maut?"

"Dia marah karena tidak ada ayah kami yang pergi ke Azkaban seperti dia," kata Theo, wajahnya pucat. "Dia ada di sini, bekerja untuk Pangeran Kegelapan tapi ..."

"Aku mengancam akan membunuhnya karena musang itu," kata Hermione. "Aku berjanji akan melakukannya."

"Kurasa Kementerian mengambil alih untukmu," kata Greg. Tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun tentang apa yang Pangeran Kegelapan mungkin memikirkan ancamannya terhadap pengikutnya.

Sekarang Dumbledore memuji Harry Potter, yang berhasil bertahan dalam perjumpaan dengan Pangeran Kegelapan dan yang telah mengembalikan tubuh Cedric. Dia mengangkat gelasnya ke anak itu dan asrama lainnya mengikuti.

Hermione memegangi tangannya dengan menantang di atas meja di depannya. Dia tidak akan bersulang untuk anak itu karena tidak sekarat. Hermione telah memilih sisinya dan Potter, yang benar-benar bodoh, berada di sisi yang lain. Tak satu pun dari anak-anak Slytherin lainnya mengangkat gelas mereka.

Dia melihat Potter untuk yang terakhir kalinya di kereta. Dia pucat dan duduk bersama Weasley di kompartemen. Tidak ada orang lain yang bersama mereka. Draco mulai berkomentar sinis tentang favorit Dumbledore, tapi dia mendorongnya pergi. "Cari kompartemen," katanya. Greg dan Vincent melirik ke arah sepasang Gryffindor tapi dia memelototi mereka. "Kalian juga," perintahnya dan mereka membungkuk, Greg menatapnya dengan cemas.

Dia bersandar di pintu kompartemen dan menatap pasangan itu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Weasley membentaknya.

"Kau telah memilih tim yang kalah, Potter," katanya pelan. "Pangeran Kegelapan sudah kembali dan kau berubah menjadi pion untuk Dumbledore."

"Keluar," kata Potter.

"Kau akan mati," katanya. "Dumbledore akan mengirimmu untuk mati seperti Cedric."

Potter bangkit dan menutup pintu kompartemen di wajahnya dan dia mengeluarkan napas berat dan mencari Draco.

Baik. Dia sudah mencoba.

 ** _To be Continued ~_**


	10. (10) Tahun Kelima Part I

(10) Tahun Kelima, Part I

*

Setelah betapa tegangnya akhir semester, musim panas ini terasa sangat tenang. Malfoy bersikeras agar Hermione bertahan lebih lama dari biasanya dan dia menduga mereka membuat pertunjukan untuk menjaganya agar tetap berada di bawah perlindungan mereka, dan dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Sejarah Pelahap Maut didefinisikan sebagai gerakan fanatik kemurnian darah; bahkan sejarah tidak resmi yang telah Theo selipkan itu menyembunyikan minat kelompok terhadap masalah status darah atau penghinaan mereka terhadap Muggle.

Millie bergabung dengannya dan Daphne di sana bersama Greg yang telah dicampakkan ke Narcissa Malfoy oleh ayahnya. "Ini seperti sekolah, hampir," kata Hermione sambil berbaring di teras bertumpu di perutnya, majalah-majalah menyebar di depannya. Anak laki-laki itu pergi melakukan sesuatu yang melibatkan melempar bola ke kepala satu sama lain dari sapu mereka, sesuatu yang hampir menjanjikan cedera. "Senang ada kita semua di sini."

Millie mengangkat muka Hermione dari majalah dengan wajah, "Aku tidak bisa memakai semua itu," katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya di dekat tubuhnya. "Aku punya ini—" dia menggoyangkan tangannya di dekat payudaranya, "—dan ini." Dia meletakkan tangannya di atas pinggulnya dan mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada yang bekerja padaku."

Daphne menatapnya dan mengerutkan kening sejenak dan kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tasnya dan mulai membolak-baliknya. Daphne memperhatikannya, bingung, saat dia berseru, "Ya!" Dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku sketsa dan mulai dengan cepat menggambar sesuatu. "Lihat, Millie," katanya, "Kau tidak bisa memakai salah satu gaun itu dan terlihat seperti modelnya, itu benar, kita perlu bekerja dengan lekuk tubuhmu. Ini!" Dan dia membalikkan sketsanya ke arah gadis lain yang melihatnya, lalu memasukkan tangannya ke mulutnya. Daphne masih berbicara, "Jika kau membungkus kain di sekitar payudara seperti layaknya seorang vee, dan kemudian garis-garis diagonal lipatan membungkus pinggangmu agar terlihat lebih kecil dari itu. Lalu ada rok yang keluar dari wacanamu, kau akan terlihat, tidak ada yang akan membuatmu terlihat seperti anak terlantar, tapi kau akan terlihat va va voom!"

Narcissa muncul di belakang mereka dan melihat ke balik bahu Daphne pada sketsa itu. Gadis itu telah mengembalikannya ke arah dirinya sendiri dan menambahkan sebuah sabuk. "Aku tidak tahu kau tertarik pada desain, Daphne," kata Narcissa.

Gadis itu memerah. "Saya hanya suka pakaian," gumamnya.

"Begitu," gumam Narcissa. "Apakah ada di antara kalian yang tertarik untuk bergabung denganku? Aku merencanakan tamasya kecil siang ini."

Semua gadis itu mengangguk dan mulai mengumpulkan barang-barang mereka. "Daphne," Narcissa menambahkan, "Bawa buku sketsamu."

Ketika mereka kembali, anak laki-laki itu telah kembali dari permainan buruk yang mereka mainkan dan, selain bibir Theo yang membengkak, mereka tampak tidak terluka. Lucius memutar matanya ke arah Narcissa dan bergumam, "Boys!" Saat dia mencium pipinya dan dia tertawa.

Greg menatap Millie, yang jelas-jelas terisak, dan di Daphne, yang tampak sedikit terguncang. "Apa yang kalian semua lakukan?" Tanyanya.

"Aku ..." Daphne sepertinya tidak bisa mengartikulasikan apa yang telah mereka lakukan dan Narcissa melangkah untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Kita akan menunjukkan beberapa sketsa mode Daphne kepada seorang temanku yang bekerja di bidang itu dan dia akan membiarkan studionya membuat salah satu gagasannya bagi Millie untuk melihat bagaimana cara kerjanya di bidang kain dan bukan di atas kertas."

Daphne masih tampak linglung. "Saya ... saya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya ..." dan dia melemparkan diri ke Narcissa dan memeluknya, jelas bukan pertama kalinya dia melakukannya sore itu.

"Jangan konyol, Nak, kau punya mata," kata Narcissa sayang.

"Jadi ... kenapa kalian semua kesal?" Greg menuntut Millie.

"Aku ... aku tidak pernah bisa ... pakaian terlihat buruk padaku," gadis itu akhirnya tersedak. "aku tidak ... cantik. Tidak seperti Daphne, aku ..."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Greg menatapnya dengan bingung, "Kau selalu terlihat bagus, kau punya ..." dia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membuatnya menggoyangkan tubuh mereka dan kemudian menghentikannya dengan canggung ke samping saat Draco mencibir. "Daphne terlihat seperti tongkat." Theo terbatuk dan Greg menambahkan, "Jangan tersinggung, Daph, tapi setiap kali aku melihatmu aku ingin memberimu sandwich atau apapun."

"Nah," kata Narcissa, "kupikir aku akan membiarkan anak-anak untuk mengurutkan kepahlawanan yang menakjubkan ini menjadi tidak berperasaan. Makan malam pukul enam; Ayah theo akan bergabung dengan kita, jadi pastikan kaliam berpakaian dengan sopan." Dia menembak sekilas ke Draco. "Itu berarti tidak ada koper terbanh, apa kau mengerti?"

"Ya, Mum," katanya sambil menyeringai yang membuat ibunya mendesah sebelum menghilang ke bagian lain rumah itu.

*

Saat makan malam dimulai, Lucius berkata, segelas anggur di tangan, "Aku memiliki kesenangan yang meragukan untuk bertemu Harry Potter di Kementerian hari ini. Dia berhasil keluar dari potensi pengusiran lain."

"Apa yang dia lakukan kali ini?" Tanya Daphne sambil mengerang.

"Menyihir Patronus di depan seorang Muggle. Rupanya dia diserang oleh Dementor."

"Dementor?" Nott Senior tampak agak bingung, seolah-olah dia sedang meninjau daftar periksa mental dan memastikan bahwa, tidak, dia tidak memerintah Dementor. "Sungguh?"

Lucius mengangkat bahu. "Itu tentu bukan tindakanku," katanya. "Tapi anak itu -- yang berhasil mendapat pendengaran penuh, bukan pengusiran -- bebas dari hukuman."

"Apakah tidak ada pengecualian untuk situasi yang mengancam kehidupan?" Hermione bertanya, bingung.

"Jadi tanyakan pada penggemar Potter," kata Draco sambil mengerang.

"Aku hanya merasa tidak enak untuknya, itu saja, maksudku, kau punya—" Hermione melambaikan tangannya di meja, "—keluarga dan teman-teman dan semua sementara dia sangat kecil sehingga dia berterima kasih kepada seorang ayah baptis yang melarikan diri dari Kementerian Dan mungkin agak gila."

Draco berkata, "Bagaimana kau tahu dia bersyukur?"

Hermione memerah. "Well, ingat malam Hippogriff berhasil lolos beberapa tahun yang lalu?"

Draco mengangguk dan sisa remaja di meja mulai menjadi sangat tertarik dalam percakapan.

"Well, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku mengikuti Weasley dan Potter ke Shack Shrieking, aku hanya meninggalkan beberapa barang."

"Seperti apa, Sayang?" Tanya Narcissa.

"Well, saya masuk ke gubuk melalui terowongan yang dimulai di bawah Whomping Willow ..."

"Kau mendekati pohon itu?" Draco terdengar ngeri.

"Dan kemudian aku mengikuti mereka melalui terowongan," Hermione terus mengabaikan ekspresi senganya dan amarahnya, "dan di sana ada Sirius Black, yang ternyata adalah Animagus, dan dia ingin membunuh Ratty."

"Ratty?" Tanya Lucius.

"Ratty adalah tikus kesayangan yang kami ambil dari Weasley," gumam Theo.

"Kita tidak menangkapnya," kata Hermione. "Kucingku menangkapnya dan kita gagal membalasnya." Dia melihat orang-orang dewasa dan berkata, suaranya tercampur dengan rasa bersalah, "Kami tidak bermaksud padanya atau apapun. Kami mengubah kandang bagus untuknya, mengisinya dengan serutan bersih, memastikan dia selalu memiliki air tawar dan makanan dan banyak memperlakukannya dengan baik." Yang terakhir sepertinya membuatnya cekikikan dan dia mengulangi, "Maksudnya, perlakuan terhadap tikus."

"Tidak ada yang akan menuduhmu bersikap jahat terhadap binatang," kata Narcissa, menenangkannya. "Kenapa Sirius ingin membunuh Rattymu?"

"Dia juga seorang Animagus, pria bernama Peter Pettigrew yang ..."

Nott Senior mulai batuk saat ini dan Lucius harus memukul punggungnya beberapa kali. "Aku minta maaf," kata pria itu, "Kau membawa Peter Pettigrew sebagai tikus di kandang di asramamu?"

Narcissa menutup mulutnya dengan serbet dan mencoba, tidak sepenuhnya berhasil, tidak tertawa.

"Kalian kenal dia?" Hermione melihat dari satu orang dewasa ke orang dewasa lainnya.

"Dia adalah Pelahap Maut," kata Lucius. "Meskipun tidak terlalu bagus. Narcissa, apa akan terlalu kasar untuk mengeluarkan semangkuk makanan tikus di pesta kita berikutnya, bukan?"

"Standar perekrutan pasti rendah tahun itu," gumam Hermione dan, saat itu, Narcissa berhenti mencoba menahannya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan sikap tidak sopan yang seolah ditinggalkannya.

"Memang," kata Nott Senior, tidak repot menyembunyikan senyumannya sendiri.

Lucius menambahkan, dengan nada geli, "Tidak semua orang yang bergabung dengan sebuah organisasi ternyata kompeten atau dapat diandalkan."

"Maafkan aku," Narcissa mencoba mengendalikan diri. "Karena Peter tinggal di antara yang hidup, aku berasumsi Sirius gagal dalam usahanya?"

"Baiklah, Remus Lupin mulai berubah menjadi werewolf ..."

"Kau berada di gubuk dengan penjahat gila dari Azkaban dan werewolf," Draco hampir menggeram.

"Biarkan gadis itu selesai," kata Narcissa sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Jadi kami menjadi sedikit lebih tertarik untuk melepaskan diri dari manusia serigala daripada mendapatkan tikus dan dalam kebingungan ia menyelinap pergi." Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Dan Potter, Weasley, dan aku menciptakan pengalihan sehingga Sirius bisa mencuri hippogriff dan melarikan diri. Kemudian, Potter mengatakan kepadaku bahwa dia bersyukur memiliki Sirius dan kupikir hidupnya cukup kosong tanpa kasus."

"Mengapa?" Tanya Draco. "Mengapa kau menempatkan dirimu dalam bahaya seperti itu untuk membantu ayah baptis Potter?"

Hermione menatapnya, jelas agak bingung. "Karena kau bilang dia sepupumu dan kau tidak ingin dia menerima Ciuman? Maksudku, aku tidak mencarinya atau apa, tapi ketika kesempatan untuk menyelamatkannya muncul, aku mengambilnya. Luar biasa bahwa dia tidak pernah diadili dari Kementerian bodoh." Dia menggumamkan bagian terakhir yang hampir terengah-engah dan merindukan cara orang dewasa bertukar pandangan dengan kritik politiknya yang setengah bersuara.

"Tapi kenapa kau masuk ke terowongan begitu saja?" Draco sepertinya ingin mulai merobek rambutnya sendiri.

"Aku penasaran dengan apa yang mereka rencanakan," katanya.

"Jadi kau pergi ke bawah pohon yang bisa membunuhmu, menyusuri terowongan gelap, mengikuti dua anak laki-laki yang membencimu?" Dia hampir menggeram pada akhir pertanyaannya. "Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya mengapa kau tidak diurutkan ke Gryffindor! Itulah hal bodoh yang salah satu dari mereka akan lakukam!"

"Tidak perlu jahat!" Hermione berkata sambil melotot padanya. "Dan itu mengakibatkan sepupumu diselamatkan yang kupikir lau inginkan!"

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan sedikit petualangan berani," kata Narcissa pada Draco dengan nada peringatan. Lalu, matanya melembut, dia menoleh pada Hermione. "Dan terima kasih, sayangku, tidak ada -- sama sekali -- sama pentingnya dengan keluarga dan aku, sementara Sirius dan aku telah terasing sejak dia melarikan diri saat masih muda, aku tidak dapat mengatakan betapa bahagianya hal itu membuatku tahu dia bebas dari Kementerian." Dia bangkit dan berjalan mengelilingi meja dan, sangat formal, mencium Hermione di pipi pertama dan kemudian yang satunya lagi. Draco menatap ibunya, matanya lebar, tapi yang dia lakukan hanya meluruskan dan berkata, "Sejak aku bangun aku pergi memeriksa makanan penutup. Aku sudah meminta para peri rumah untuk membuat kekacauan Hogwarts dan terakhir kali mereka menolak untuk percaya itu benar-benar berantakan. Bisakah aku mendapatkan siapa pun?"

*

Hermione mulai bertanya-tanya apakah Draco pernah mencoba menciumnya lagi; Draco rupanya telah mengambil peringatan untuk tidak mendorong keberuntungannya dengan serius dan Draco hanya memegangi tangannya dan menciumi rambutnya tapi tidak pernah mengambil kebebasan lebih jauh lagi. Sementara Hermione seolah tahu mengapa, berkat kode sosial pureblood, yang tidak boleh melakukan apapun sampai menikah, kekejiannya dengan Pansy membuatnya agak jelas bahwa berciuman sama sekali bukan salah satunya.

Kecuali Draco tidak ingin menciumnya dan dia tidak yakin harus melakukan apa untuk mengubahnya. Selain beberapa saat yang canggung dengan Blaise, saat-saat yang berakhir tiba-tiba ketika bocah lain menemukan Draco telah mengajukan klaim bahwa Hermione sama sekali tidak berpengalaman. Gagasan hanya ... melakukannya, hanya mencondongkan tubuh dan menciumnya, well, itu membuat perutnya kental.

Bagaimana jika dia salah melakukannya?

Seharusnya ada buku panduan dalam melakukan ini.

Dalam cerita, Hermione memperhatikan, sepertinya tidak ada yang menunggu ciuman yang tidak pernah datang atau membalikkan wajahnya karena mendapati anak laki-laki itu sedang membicarakan skor Quidditch dan tidak menatap dengan tajam ke mata kekasihnya. Dia baru saja menyerah dan sedang duduk di suatu malam di akhir musim panas di dekat kolam Malfoy, membolak-balik halaman Vogue dengan cahaya lentera di atas meja sementara Theo dan Daphne, yang tampaknya tidak memiliki masalah, duduk di luar dari genangan cahaya dan suara-suara yang dibuat hanya sebagian besar ditutupi oleh suara filter kolam saat Draco berhenti mengobrol tentang beberapa barang Wronski Feint atau lainnya dan dengan tiba-tiba membungkuk, menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirnya, lalu mundur seolah dia takut dia mungkin akan menamparnya.

Ketika dia hanya menatapnya, Draco menjadi merah padam dan mulai menggumamkan permintaan maaf sehingga dia berkata, "Lakukan lagi."

Draco menjilat bibirnya tapi masih tampak gugup -- dan mungkin sedikit licik -- dan bergumam, "Aku tidak ingin mendorong keberuntunganku."

Hermione menyipitkan matanya. Oh, apakah dia mencoba membuatnya merasa bersalah karena tidak langsung jatuh ke dalam pelukannya setelah omong kosongnya dengan Pansy? Oh tidak. Dia mengangkat bahu dan meletakkan majalahnya ke samping dan berkata, "Kalau begitu, kukira aku akan mengatur koperku ke sekolah atau apa."

Draco tampak sedikit panik saat dia berdiri dan mulai berjalan menuju rumah. Dia berjalan perlahan dan menghitung satu, dua ... dan kemudian dia mendengarnya mengikutinya dan merasakan tangannya meraihnya. "Atau," kata Draco, "aku bisa melakukannya lagi."

Dia berbalik dan berkata, "Kau bisa melakukan itu."

Draco melingkarkan lengannya ke sekelilingnya dan menariknya ke arahnya dan dia bisa merasakan panas tubuhnya dan kali ini saat dia menatapnya, dia tidak mencoreng tentang permainan tapi mencium ujung hidungnya lalu ke bibirnya. Menekan bibirnya ke bibirnya dan dia masih berpikir bahwa dia melakukan kesalahan saat dia membuka mulutnya sedikit dan Draco memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam dan dia sedikit membeku. Lalu dia memeluknya sendiri dan dia menciumnya kembali dan semuanya baik-baik saja; Bahkan jika dia tidak seperti Pansy, sepertinya dia tidak peduli.

*

Hermione membuka daftar sekolah dan memeriksanya. "Hanya dua buku baru tahun ini," katanya. "Mantra dan beberapa buku pertahanan."

"Aku ingin tahu siapa guru pertahanan baru ini," kata Draco sambil membuka amplopnya sendiri. Mereka berdua menatap lencana hijau dan perak terjatuh ke tangannya.

"Prefek," Hermione menarik napas, melihat lencana itu. "Kau adalah prefek Slytherin."

"Di mana milikmu?" Dia bertanya tapi Hermione memiringkan amplopnya ke atas dan mengguncangnya dan mengangkat bahu.

"Kurasa aku tidak."

"Tapi ..." Draco menunduk melihat lencananya sendiri yang terdengar sama bingungnya dengan Hermione, "itu tidak masuk akal, kau murid terbaik di tahun kami, maksudku, dia harus memilih cewek Slytherin. Dia harus."

"'Dia harus' apa, sayang?" Tanya Narcissa, muncul di belakang mereka dan menarik daftar buku dari tangan Hermione.

Saat dia melihat-lihat Draco berkata, "Hermione bukan prefek."

"Sungguh?" Narcissa terdengar agak terkejut juga.

"Tapi Draco," Hermione berkata dan, saat itu, Narcissa berpaling dan menatap anaknya. Dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang sama bermurahnya dengan jeritan, tapi senyum perlahan menghangatkan wajahnya saat dia memandangnya.

"Oh, Draco," katanya. "Betapa indahnya, aku sangat bangga denganmu dan ayahmu juga seorang prefek." Dia membungkuk dan mencium bagian atas kepalanya. "Kadang-kadang sepertinya semuanya berbaris dan berjalan sesuai keinginan kita, bukan?"

"Apakah aku akan mendapatkan hadiah atau apapun?" Tanya Draco dan dia tertawa dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Percayalah, Sayang, tapi kesuksesan seharusnya menjadi hadiahnya sendiri. Aku tidak akan pergi keluar dan membelikanku seperangkat jubah baju atau sapu baru karena kau telah diberi tanggung jawab ekstra di sekolah."

Draco berhasil mencibir, tapi hilang di bawah seringai yang tidak bisa ia kena saat melihat kembali lencananya. "Aku seorang prefek," katanya. Dia kembali menatap Hermione dan berkata lagi, bertanya-tanya dalam suaranya. "Mereka membuatku menjadi Prefek."

Narcissa mengantongi daftar buku itu. "Aku akan mengambil ini untukmu sore ini saat membuat paku selesai."

Setelah dia meninggalkan Draco, matanya masih bersinar, menatap Hermione dan sepertinya tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa kesuksesannya terjadi bersamaan dengan kegagalannya. "Aku ... aku minta maaf, kau tidak terpilih."

"Tidak apa-apa," gumamnya, mengusap kakinya di batu di lantai teras. "Benar-benar brilian bahwa kau terpilih, aku sangat bahagia untukmu."

Draco mengangguk dan berkata, "Aku akan memberitahu Theo dan Greg, oke?"

"Yeah," kata Hermione. "Kurasa mereka semua duduk di tepi kolam renang."

Draco berlari, lencana di tangan, dan Hermione duduk dan menatap halaman-halaman majalahnya. Dia berharap bisa menjadi prefek, berharap bisa menjadi salah satunya jika dia benar-benar jujur. Dia mendapat nilai lebih baik daripada siapa pun di tahun mereka, lebih baik daripada Draco dan tentu saja lebih baik daripada gadis-gadis lain di Slytherin. Selain hal di mana dia mengancam akan membunuh Moody, dia tidak pernah bermasalah ...

Baiklah, dia tertangkap setelah jam malam bersama Harry Potter dan Ronald Weasley, yang memiliki kaki patah yang cukup mencurigakan, tapi itu sudah lama.

Dan ada saat dia menyeduh Polyjuice tapi dia cukup yakin tidak ada orang dewasa selain Profesor Snape yang tahu tentang itu.

Dia tidak sporty tapi itu tidak mungkin, kan? Tentunya bersikap baik dalam permainan tidak menimbang dalam memilih prefek. Hampir tidak ada gadis di Asrama yang bermain Quidditch.

Rasa sakit yang agak pahit dari pikiran buruk mereda. Dia memiliki nilai terbaik, dia tetap membersihkan hidungnya dan itu tidak penting. Dia bertanya-tanya, membenci dirinya sendiri karena memikirkan ini, apa mungkin karena Muggleborn atau lebih buruk lagi, kelahiran Muggle di Slytherin. Apakah Dumbledore telah melewatinya karena kelahirannya? Karena ada hal-hal tentang menjadi penyihir yang tidak pernah dia mengerti, tidak pernah benar? Karena dia harus bekerja lebih keras daripada orang lain, orang-orang yang tumbuh dewasa melihat orang tua mereka menggunakan sihir untuk melakukan segala macam hal kecil yang harus dia katakan bisa dilakukan secara ajaib? Hal-hal kecil yang tidak dipikirkan orang lain seperti membersihkan tumpahan dengan tongkat mereka alih-alih serbet atau mengecek waktu dengan sihir daripada memakai jam tangan? Apakah pria itu mengira asramanya sendiri tidak mau mendengarkannya, tidak akan menerima dia sebagai prefek karena orang tuanya adalah Muggle?

Itu tidak adil. Itu tidak adil.

*

Ketika mereka sampai di kereta, Hermione dengan ceria memeluk Blaise, yang telah pergi sepanjang musim panas di Italia. "Aku merindukanmu," katanya dan dia menyeringai padanya.

"Tahun ini tidak bersama Romeo dan kau seharusnya ikut ke Italia bersamaku," godanya dan dia tertawa.

"Dan merusak semua kesenanganmu dengan gadis-gadis lokal? Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu!"

Hermione berpaling ke Draco, "Haruskah kita pergi mencari kompartemen?"

"Eh, aku harus pergi ke pertemuan dengan prefek," gumamnya.

"Benar," kata seorang gadis.

"Kau juga seorang prefek?" Hermione mengernyit saat mendengar suara jeritan yang bersemangat dan berbalik untuk melihat Pansy melepaskannya ke atas mereka, lencananya yang mengkilap disematkan pada jubah yang sudah dimilikinya. "Itu hebat!" Pansy mulai menyeret Draco mendekati ujung kereta, dengan panik melihat ke arah Hermione lagi." Aku akan menemanimu ke kereta prefek, Draco. Kita akan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama tahun ini dengan semua patroli malam dan banyak hal."

Blaise terbatuk-batuk di tangannya dan kemudian berkata, "Baiklah, sebaiknya kita mencari kompartemen sementara Pansy menyalak pohon yang salah itu? Jika kita cepat, mungkin kita bisa menghemat tempat duduk untuk Draco."

"Itu Pansy?" Hermione bertanya.

Blaise mendengus. "Kau tahu betul dia akan patroli sepanjang waktu untuk memastikan semua orang tahu dia adalah seorang prefek."

Mereka mulai berjalan melalui kereta api, Theo dan Daphne di belakang mereka, tapi mereka tiba agak terlambat dan hampir setiap kompartemen sudah penuh. Akhirnya, di ujung kereta mereka menemukan sebuah kompartemen yang hanya memiliki seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dan alisnya sangat pucat. Dia menatap mereka dengan ekspresi samar di wajahnya saat mereka masuk.

"Apakah kau keberatan jika kami duduk di sini?" Hermione bertanya dan gadis itu mengangkat bahu sehingga mereka semua menyimpan koper mereka dan duduk di bangku.

"Kau membacanya secara terbalik," kata Blaise dan gadis itu mendongak.

"Aku tahu," katanya. "Tidak bisakah kau membaca terbalik?"

"Aku tidak yakin pernah mencobanya," katanya dan bergerak untuk duduk di sampingnya dan melihat ke majalah tersebut -- sesuatu yang disebut The Quibbler -- di tangannya. "Aku Blaise," katanya.

"Api dari apa?" Dia bertanya dan Blaise berkedip beberapa kali sebelum dia tersenyum.

"Apa kau ingin aku menjadi api?"

Dia mempertimbangkan untuk beberapa saat dan kemudian berkata, "Baiklah, kilatan cahaya terlalu jelas, mungkin sedikit bayangan?" Ada jeda saat mereka semua menatapnya dan kemudian dia menambahkan, "Aku Luna."

Hermione melihat dasi gadis itu, mengernyitkan dahinya dan bertanya, "Ravenclaw?" Dengan nada yang disarankan tentu saja gadis ganjil ini ada di Ravenclaw.

"Kelalaian adalah jiwa kecerdasan," Luna menyetujuinya dan Blaise tersenyum senang di wajahnya saat ia meletakkan jarinya pada sesuatu di majalahnya dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga gadis itu. Dia menatapnya agak mirip tapi tidak bergerak menjauh dan Daphne dan Hermione saling menyeringai. Rupanya tahun ketiga yang kecil yang dipajang penduduk Lothario yang samar-samar pada tahun lalu baru saja diganti.

"Aku bertaruh yang satu ini memberinya uang untuk uangnya," bisik Daphne di telinga Hermione. "Kutipan itu, oh ya Tuhan."

"Dia bermasalah," Hermione setuju.

"Sedang apa kalian?" Theo menuntut dan Hermione menyeringai padanya.

"Urusan perempuan," katanya dan Theo menyipitkan matanya ke arahnya tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Draco tidak muncul lebih dari satu jam, pada saat mana troli makanan telah datang dan pergi dan Daphne, Luna, dan Hermione telah membahas secara terperinci mengenai apakah peri menyukai fashion atau tidak.

"Jadi," tanya Theo saat Draco menyelinap masuk dan semua orang menyesuaikan diri dan bergeser memberi tempat untuknya, "siapa prefek yang lain?"

Dia mengerang. "Weasley, jika kau bisa mempercayainya."

"Ugh," Hermione berkata pada sebuah kesepakatan umum.

"Dan kembar Patil, siapa saja yang ada di Gryffindor, aku tidak bisa membedakan mereka," Draco menambahkan.

"Parvati," kata Blaise.

"Di Hufflepuff adalah Ernie McMillan dan Hannah Abbot dan Anthony Goldstein dan kembar Patil lainnya untuk Ravenclaw."

"Jadi ... tidak ada kelahiran Muggle?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco menatapnya dan berkata, suaranya tenang, "Tidak, semuanya darah murni dan darah campuran."

"Oh," kata Hermione dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan mulai mengulas mantra dasar tahun ini.

"Seharusnya aku keluar dan berpatroli," kata Draco, terdengar agak menyedihkan.

Sebelum ada yang bisa mengatakan apa pun mereka mendengar Ron Weasley di luar kereta mereka. "Aku tidak sabar menunggu," katanya. "Kita bisa memberikan hukuman saat orang tidak berperilaku baik. Aku tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan Crabbe dan Goyle dan penyihir Granger itu untuk sesuatu ..."

"Baiklah," gumam Hermione, "apel tidak jatuh jauh dari pohon, bukan?"

Weasley membuka pintu dan tampak gembira saat melihat siapa penghuni kompartemen itu. "Hai, Granger," katanya. "Bagaimana rasanya dilewati Pansy Parkinson?"

"Diam, Weasley," kata Theo dari kursinya.

"Oooo -- apakah itu menyakitkan?" Weasley mengejek.

"Kau harus pergi," kata Luna sambil berdiri dan memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Dia mengeluarkan udara dari pusaran dan ancaman dan Weasley mendengus.

"Looney Lovegood, tentu saja, siapa lagi yang mau duduk dengan sekelompok ular?" Meski begitu, dia mundur dengan tawa dan Luna membanting pintu kompartemen di belakangnya.

"Dia bisa berarti, anak itu," hanya itu yang dia katakan.

"Kita semua bisa berarti," kata Hermione sambil menarik jubahnya. "Kita harus berpakaian."

"Kau tidak memaksudkannya sepertiku," Luna mengamati dan Hermione mengangkat bahu saat mereka semua merogoh jubah mereka dan mulai masuk ke dalamnya. Luna mengambil dasi dari kepalanya dan membungkusnya di lehernya, terkikik saat Blaise menunjukkan sebuah simpul untuknya.

*

Hagrid absen dan Hermione dan Theo saling pandang penuh harap. "Di mana Hagrid?" Greg menuntut saat dia bergabung dengan mereka.

"Mungkin kita akhirnya beruntung dan dia dipecat?" Hermione berkata dan Luna, meluruskan kalung berisi topi botol, menatapnya.

"Kau juga tidak menyukainya?"

"Dia adalah ancaman," kata Hermione.

"Dia guru yang mengerikan," kata Luna sambil menghubungkan lengannya dengan tangan Blaise saat mereka berjalan menuju gerbong kereta. "Dia sedikit bercanda di Ravenclaw."

"Dan di sini kupikir semua orang mencintainya," gumam Greg.

"Oh, tidak," kata Luna. "Skrewts yang meledak itu benar-benar sangat buruk, dia tidak memastikan cukup banyak makanan untuk mengimbangi kematian yang tak terelakkan saat mereka makan satu sama lain sejak masa kanak-kanak." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya saat Blaise membantunya naik ke kereta. "Itu adalah kegagalan berkembang biak, bukan begitu?"

Greg menatapnya. Bahwa masalah dengan skrewts yang meledak itu adalah karena tidak cukup banyak dari mereka yang tidak pernah terpikir olehnya.

"Draco," Hermione berteriak, "berhenti mendorong tahun kedua dan pergi ke sini."

Tampak sedikit malu, Draco berlari dan menarik dirinya ke gerbong yang meluncur di samping Hermione.

"Cobalah untuk mengendalikan diri," kata Hermione sambil menatapnya tajam. "Prefek."

Draco pergi untuk mencium pipinya saat dia menoleh untuk melihat sesuatu dan Luna tertawa saat ia mendapat seteguk rambut keriting. Dia melontarkan tatapan tajam pada dirinya yang marah dengan cara Blaise melotot ke belakang dan menyelipkan lengannya ke arah gadis berambut pirang itu. Luna menertawakan mereka lagi dan berkata, rupanya tidak kepada siapa pun, "Babon jantan peringkat lebih tinggi telah meningkatkan keberhasilan reproduksi."

Hermione tertawa dan kemudian, saat Draco tampak bingung, tertawa lagi dan menepuk kakinya. "Jangan khawatir, kau bukan serigala."

"Kupikir kita sedang membicarakan babon," gumam Greg.

Luna tertawa lagi saat kereta itu lepas landas dan menarik mereka ke arah kastil.

Begitu mereka semua duduk di meja mereka, setelah melambaikan tangan kepada Luna yang melayang ke meja Ravenclaw tanpa mengakui bahwa dia akan pergi, Blaise mencondongkan tangannya dan berkata, melamun, "Dia sempurna."

"Dia aneh," kata Greg.

"Siapa yang aneh?" Millie bertanya.

"Luna Lovegood," jawab Hermione.

"Oh, tentu saja, semua orang tahu itu," kata Millie sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Tapi lihat dia," kata Blaise. "Dan komentar tentang ketidakjelasan itu?" Dia mendesah. "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana nakalnya dia."

"Babi," kata Millie.

"Sepertinya gadis tahun ini," kata Hermione, mengabaikan Blaise dan memandangi meja tinggi. Tatapan kosong dimilikinya, dia menunjuk seorang wanita mirip kodok dengan kardigan merah jambu dengan ikat kepala yang serasi yang pasti remaja pada anak perempuan berusia lima tahun. "Guru pertahanan tahun ini, aku yakin itu dia." Karena mereka semua menganggap anggota staf baru itu dengan rasa ingin tahu yang malang, guru pengganti Gembala Sihir tahun lalu bergabung dengan staf lainnya.

"Tidak," Draco menghembuskan nafas dengan harapan dan kebencian sama-sama mewarnai nadanya. "Apakah setengah raksasa itu akhirnya pergi?"

"Tampaknya."

"Hanya tentang waktu," gumam Vincent.

"Bagaimana cedera flobberworm?" Hermione bertanya dan Vincent menatap jarinya dengan ekspresi kesengsaraan yang berlebihan di wajahnya.

"Aku bisa hidup," akhirnya dia mengakui.

"Unicorn tahun ini," kata Greg dengan nada yang hampir melamun seperti yang dilakukan Blaise beberapa saat sebelumnya. Ketika semua orang menatapnya, dia berkata, membela diri, "Apa? Aku menyukai unicorn."

Tahun-tahun pertama disortir dan Dumbledore memulai pidatonya yang biasa, membenarkan bahwa penggantinya, Profesor Grubbly-Plank, akan mengambil alih Satwa Gaib dan mengenalkan wanita gemuk itu sebagai Profesor Umbridge, guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang baru mereka. Dia telah pindah untuk mendiskusikan percobaan untuk tim Quidditch saat Profesor Umbridge berdiri dan mengeluarkan suara batuk kecil yang terdengar sedikit seolah-olah dia telah menelan seekor katak mungil dan dengan putus asa berusaha melepaskan diri dari tenggorokannya.

Dumbledore tampak terkejut sesaat sebelum dia duduk dan memberi wanita itu perhatian yang menyenangkan. Hermione hanya menyipitkan matanya karena kegembiraannya, tapi terdengar suara gemuruh ketidaksenangan dari meja Gryffindor dan anggota staf tampak terkejut dan tidak bahagia; Profesor McGonagall memberi wanita itu tatapan yang pasti membuat orang yang tidak masuk akal mundur.

Umbridge, bagaimanapun, mulai memberikan pidatonya sendiri. Suaranya bernafas dan sedikit terlalu bersemangat, seolah-olah dia sedang berbicara di kamar anak kecil dan bukan remaja. Ketika dia berkomentar tidak masuk akal tentang bagaimana dia yakin mereka semua akan menjadi teman baik, Daphne membungkuk ke arah Hermione dan berkata, "Kuharap dia tidak berharap bisa berbagi pakaian dan semua karena sweater miliknya perlu dirombak."

Hermione hampir tersedak dan memberi Daphne tatapan mencela.

Pidato itu, singkatnya, tak berkesudahan. Hermione dengan muram mendengarkan semuanya meskipun di sekelilingnya, satu per satu, rekan-rekannya berhenti memperhatikan. Dia melirik ke meja Ravenclaw dan melihat Luna mengeluarkan majalahnya. Draco dan Greg sedang menggambar permainan Quidditch di secarik perkamen, dan bahkan Hufflepuff yang biasanya sopan sedang berbicara satu sama lain. Saat pidato usai dan Dumbledore bertepuk tangan, orang-orang di seluruh aula terkejut membuat beberapa tepuk tangan cepat.

"Nah, itu menarik," kata Hermione.

"Ini pasti beberapa kata baru yang menarik yang belum pernah kudengar sebelumnya," gumam Draco tapi Theo mengangguk.

"Bukankah begitu?" Kata Theo dengan sangat pelan.

"Apakah dia…?" Hermione menatapnya, membiarkan pertanyaannya keluar tanpa suara, dan dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak sejauh yang kudengar, bukan berarti aku benar-benar tahu apa-apa."

"Begitu." Hermione mengamati wanita itu. "Kementerian telah memutuskan untuk tetap memegang tangan mereka. Aku ingin tahu apakah itu akan membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik atau lebih buruk lagi."

Theo mengangkat bahu. "Aku kira kita akan mencari tahu."

*

Snape berjalan di samping meja saat sarapan pagi berikutnya sambil membagikan jadwal mereka.

"Miss Granger," katanya saat dia mendatanginya, "karena kau belum gagal sama sekali, aku akan menjadwalkan Kamis malam untuk ramuan tambahanmu dengan istilah ini. Mungkin tahun ini kau dapat mengatur untuk menyiapkan bahan dengan benar pada keempat atau kelima. Cobalah menyia-nyiakan waktuku selama berbulan-bulan, sejujurnya, aku meragukannya."

"Apakah dia selalu memberi dorongan?" Theo bertanya saat melihat-lihat jadwalnya.

"Itu cukup positif, sebenarnya," kata Hermione. "Apakah kita benar-benar memiliki Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam dalam kelas ganda bersama Gryffindor tahun ini?"

"Ya," kata Daphne. "Hari Senin akan menjadi brutal. Ramuan, Pertahanan, dan Ramalan."

"Tidak ada Ramalan untukku," Hermione berkata dengan sombong.

Daphne melihat jadwalnya. "Rune, Arithmancy. Tidak, terima kasih, aku akan terus melakukan tragedi, membosankan dan dupa agak banyak, tapi mudah."

Snape melotot pada mereka semua saat mereka menggerutukan Ramuan. "Tidak, Miss Granger," katanya saat ia mulai masuk ke sebuah kursi di samping Draco, "Aku lebih suka terhindar dari drama remaja yang potensial. Pergilah dengan Mr. Goyle, jika kau mau. Mungkin kau bisa menjauhkannya dari kegagalan tahun ini. Miss Greengrass, jika kau ingin bergabung dengan Mr. Malfoy. "

Greg menyeringai pada Hermione saat dia menyelinap di sampingnya. "Terima kasih Salazar, aku mungkin akan mengikis tahun ini."

"Tidak mungkin," Weasley terbatuk-batuk dari meja sebelah dan Hermione melotot ke arah pantatnya tapi dia tidak menatapnya, baru mulai mengatur materinya.

"Seperti beberapa dari kalian mungkin sadar, ini adalah tahun OWL dan, terlepas dari kenyataan menyedihkan bahwa sebagian besar dari kalian memukau, tapi tidak kompeten, aku harap kalian semua setidaknya bisa mengatur 'Acceptable'." Snape melotot pada Neville Longbottom yang menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Dan tangannya gemetar begitu banyak saat dia mencoba membuka bukunya, dia menjatuhkan kuali ke lantai.

"Terima kasih, Mr Longbottom, untuk gambaran singkat tentang kekurangan kelas ini." Snape menatap anak laki-laki yang tersipu dan meringis saat ia bergetar di kursinya. "Nah, ambil saja, Longbottom," pria itu akhirnya berkata dengan jijik dan anak itu bergegas turun dan mengumpulkan barang-barangnya. "Sebagian besar dari kalian tidak akan beralih ke Ramuan Advanced tahun depan karena aku hanya membawa siswa terbaik ke kelas tingkat NEWT-ku. Sayangnya, kita memiliki satu tahun lagi bersama sebelum waktu bahagia tiba ketika kita bisa saling mengucapkan selamat tinggal satu sama lain. Jadi mari kita mulai menyusuri jalan pengetahuan tahun ini, kalian harapan sedih bahwa satu atau dua dari kalian mungkin sama sekali tidak berharga." Dia menatap Harry Potter. "Tentu saja, tentu saja, beberapa dari kalian, aku yakin, pasti gagal."

Sambil menyeringai di kelas, Snape menginstruksikan mereka semua pada pembuatan ramuan praktis hari itu: Ramuan Perdamaian. Greg tampak pucat karena ancaman itu, dilakukan dengan buruk, ramuan itu akan melempar siapa pun yang meminumnya dalam tidur nyenyak yang tidak bisa membangunkan mereka, tapi Hermione mendengus pada drama Snape. "Kau tidak bisa menganggapnya serius," katanya berbisik. "Jika tidak keluar dengan benar, itu akan menjadi jelas, percayalah padaku." Dia mengeluarkan lesung dan alu dan mulai menggiling landak dan dia meringis. "Kau tahu apa," katanya, "biarkan aku melakukan pekerjaan persiapan untuk kita berdua."

Snape melewatinya dan melotot padanya saat ia bekerja dengan duri menjadi bedak. "Itu tidak cukup baik, Miss Granger, aku sadar selalu ada sedikit kemunduran dalam kinerja siswa selama bulan-bulan musim panas, tapi aku tidak menduga melihatmu sama seperti Longbottom dalam persiapan ramuanmu."

"Maaf, Sir," katanya, tidak mendongak.

"Apa kita harus melakukannya lagi?" Greg bertanya dengan gugup, melihat apa, baginya, sepertinya benar-benar bubuk.

"Tidak, itu bagus," katanya. "'Hampir tidak cukup baik' dihitung sebagai persetujuan. Kau harus membiasakan diri dengannya, dia bukan guru yang sangat mencintaiku."

"Sungguh?" Greg menatapnya dari belakang ke Snape dan kembali lagi. "Kau tahu?" Dia bergidik. "Aku senang dia tidak membuatku belajar ramuan ekstra."

Di akhir kelas, Snape melihat kembali kuali dan berkata, "Botol dan beri label semuanya, Miss Granger dan sisihkan untuk Madam Pomfrey." Dia menatap Ronald Weasley, yang sedang menatap ramuan keperakan Hermione dengan jijik.

"Kau akan memberi ramuan siswa ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Weasley.

"Memang," kata Snape. "Dan mungkin aku akan sangat beruntung karena menemukan bahwa dia telah melakukannya dengan buruk dan, ketika Penyembuh yang baik mengaturnya, beberapa di antara kalian akan jatuh dalam keadaan koma, sehingga membuatku terhindar dari omelan yang keluar dari mulut kalian." Dia melihat substansi di kuali Weasley, memerhatikannya berbau telur busuk. "Aku tidak akan membawa sampelmu ke rumah sakit."

Dia mendengus saat melewati kuali Draco tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Di Potter dia berhenti dan menatap uap abu-abu gelap ramuan anak itu memancarkan dan mendesah. "Bisakah kau membaca, Potter?"

Draco tertawa saat Potter memerah. "Ya, Sir," gumam si bocah.

"Kalau begitu mungkin kau akan sangat baik untuk membacakan baris ketiga dari instruksi itu?"

Potter menyipitkan mata ke seberang ruangan dan, saat Hermione melihat, menyadari bahwa dia telah melewatkan seluruh persiapan ramuannya. Dia telah melakukan itu dalam lesnya sekali dan Snape telah melemparkan lobak ke kepalanya dan sering mengomel selama sepuluh menit bahwa dia adalah orang bodoh yang menghabiskan waktunya. Dia menggunakan kata-kata 'tumpul', 'tidak sopan' (dua kali), dan 'tanpa otak.'

Snape melenyapkan ramuan yang busuk dan memberi pekerjaan rumah. Saat mereka keluar, Hermione mencoba menangkap Potter untuk memberi tahu dia bahwa, saat segala sesuatunya berjalan, dia terbebas dan dia sudah berada di sana, tapi Weasley memberinya dorongan cepat sebelum dia sampai di teman sekelasnya yang kesal.

"Datang untuk menertawakan, nona-tahu-segala?" Dia menuntut. "Kembalilah ke ular, kami tidak menginginkan jenismi di sekitar sini."

"Minggir, Granger," Potter meludahinya sebelum dia melangkah pergi.

"Ayo, Hermione," Draco meraih tangannya dan menariknya menjauh. "Ayo kita makan siang."

"Itu benar-benar tidak baik," Hermione bergumam saat dia duduk di samping Greg dan menyendokkan kue gembala ke piringnya.

"Yeah, nah, sejak kapan kau senang?" Tanya Draco dan dia mengangkat bahu.

"Kurasa aku berharap semua hal dengan Sirius beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku tidak tahu, tidak menjadi bualan sepanjang waktu."

Draco mendengus.

*

Profesor McGonagall melihat gelang Hermione, terlihat karena lengan bajunya terdorong mundur, dan berkata, "Gelang yang sangat kecil, Miss Granger. Tahukah kau bahwa dalam keluarga purbakala hadiah tradisional sangat mirip dengan hadiah pra-pertunangan yang diberikan kepada Publik untuk memperkuat pemahaman antara keluarga? "

Hermione mengedipkan mata padanya beberapa kali, tidak tahu pasti bagaimana menanggapinya.

"Tidak, tentu saja, itu akan berlaku di sini," Profesor McGonagall melanjutkan sambil tersenyum. "Aku benar-benar menganggapnya sangat tradisional, apakah orang tuamu memberikannya kepadamu?"

Hermione tersenyum, senyum lamban sangat mengingatkan pada senyum nyaring Draco yang biasanya. "Tidak," katanya. "Draco Malfoy memberikannya pada saya."

McGonagall membuat gerakan yang cepat dan terkejut kemudian berkata, suaranya sangat baik merendahkan, "Aku yakin kau cukup pintar untuk menyadari bahwa Malfoy tidak akan pernah menerimamu dan jangan jatuh pada tipu muslihat yang mungkin digunakan anak laki-laki itu yang mungkin mencoba memanfaatkanmu, Miss Granger. "

Hermione terus tersenyum. "Mengapa begitu, Profesor? Apa, sebenarnya, membuat saya sangat tidak dapat diterima?"

Senyum McGonagall sedikit mengencang tapi suaranya tetap baik. "Tentunya kau tahu bahwa beberapa keluarga masih berpegang pada prasangka lama terhadap kelahiran Muggle?"

"Saya telah memperhatikannya, ya," kata Hermione.

"Kalau begitu," kata McGonagall. "Selama kau memahami posisimu, aku tidak ingin kau disakiti oleh harapan yang tidak realistis."

Hermione memberinya tatapan ukur. "Saya lakukan, terima kasih atas perhatian Anda, Profesor."

*

Saat memasuki Pertahanan, Daphne menunggunya. "Aku harus mengerjakan buku harian mimpi," erangnya. "Sebulan lagi, ceritakan lagi mengapa aku mengambil ramalan?"

"Karena menurutmu Rune terlalu sulit?" Hermione bertanya saat mereka duduk.

"Kurasa begitu," Daphne berkata sambil mendesah dramatis saat menarik tongkatnya keluar.

Begitu seluruh kelas telah duduk, Profesor Umbridge tersenyum dan berkata, suaranya lembut dan tak terduga terang bila dibandingkan dengan wajah kodoknya, "Selamat siang, kelas."

Tidak senang dengan tanggapan yang tersebar dan tidak henti-hentinya dia berkicau, "Aku pikir kita bisa melakukan yang lebih baik dari itu!"

Kelas itu, bertukar pandangan geli, berkata dengan suara lantang, "Selamat siang, Profesor."

"Jauh lebih baik," katanya.

Hermione menatap Daphne dan kedua gadis itu mengangkat bahu. Sejauh ini mereka memiliki orang gila, manusia serigala, palsu, dan apa pun yang Quirrell ajarkan pada kelas ini. Seorang wanita yang sepertinya menganggap ini adalah prasekolah yang hampir masuk akal dalam konteks itu.

Wanita itu memberikan salah satu ceramahnya yang membosankan yang mengungkapkan kekhawatiran bahwa pendidikan mereka dalam masalah begitu kacau dan Hermione harus mengakui bahwa, sama sombong dan membosankan seperti wanita itu, dia benar sekali. Tentu saja, ini bukan satu-satunya kelas di Hogwarts yang bisa disebut instruksi buruk. Hagrid, yang mabuk dalam ramalan ... standar perekrutan tampak cukup rendah.

Penyihir, tampaknya, tidak memiliki sesuatu yang formal seperti 'memberi kepercayaan mengajar'.

Namun, simpati Hermione yang baru lahir untuk tujuan wanita itu berakhir, saat menjadi jelas, metode instruksionalnya melibatkan mereka untuk diam dengan mengamati buku paling penting yang pernah ada tentang Pertahanan Sihir Hitam yang pernah ditulisnya. Hermione sudah membaca buku itu. Dia telah mencatat dan merujuk silangnya dengan beberapa buku yang dia pinjam dari Malfoy yang mungkin kurang memperhatikan pertahanan dan lebih peduli dengan pelanggaran. Meski begitu, teorinya sama. Dia mendorong tangannya ke udara, mengabaikan silau Theo dan desis teredam untuk menghentikannya.

Profesor Umbridge berhasil mengabaikannya selama dua puluh tujuh menit, namun pada akhir masa itu semua anak Slytherin secara terbuka mengawasinya dan Gryffindor secara diam-diam melakukan hal yang sama. Akhirnya, seolah-olah dia baru saja melihat tangannya, Profesor Umbridge berkata, "Ada pertanyaan, Sayang?"

"Saya hanya ingin menjelaskan bahwa Anda tidak berencana memasukkan latihan praktik apa pun dalam kurikulum Anda," kata Hermione.

"Ya, tidak," jawab wanita itu. "Miss ... Granger kan?"

"Ya, Ma'am," kata Hermione.

"Kurasa aku tidak tahu tentang keluargamu," kata Profesor Umbridge, suaranya sangat manis. "Apakah kau yang pertama datang ke Hogwarts?"

"Saya kelahiran Muggle, ya, kalau itu yang Anda minta," kata Hermione, suaranya juga tetap manis meski ada sedikit nafas dari beberapa teman seasrama-nya.

"Maka kau tidak memiliki konteks yang tepat untuk menentukan jalan studi yang sesuai di bidang ini, Miss Granger. Penyihir dari keluarga baik, penyihir jauh lebih tua dan lebih pintar darimu, telah merancang metode ini untuk memungkinkanmu belajar tentang pertahanan magis. Dengan cara yang bebas risiko."

"Tapi itu sampah," Harry Potter meledak. "Jika kita diserang itu tidak akan berada dalam cara 'bebas risiko'!"

"Ya Tuhan!" Profesor Umbridge terdengar bernafas dan ceria pada saat bersamaan. "Tentunya kau tidak berpikir kau akan diserang di kelasku, Nak?"

Parvati Patil mengangkat tangannya di udara.

"Ya sayang?" Profesor Umbridge menoleh padanya.

"Tapi ada bagian praktik tentang uji pertahanan di O.W.L. Bukankah kita akan melatih bagian-bagian di kelas?"

"Dengan instruksi yang tepat, aku yakin kalian bisa melakukan mantra di bawah kondisi ujian yang terkontrol," kata Umbridge, menolak keberatan gadis itu.

Hermione duduk kembali dan tersenyum saat pemberontakan menembus ruangan. Parvati, seorang gadis yang telah lama dia anggap salah satu Gryffindor yang lebih masuk akal, telah menghadapi masalah yang tidak kontroversial dengan metodologi pengajaran ini. Yang harus dia lakukan hanyalah membiarkan permainan ini selesai, cukup banyak surat ke rumah, cukup banyak orang tua yang marah pada anak-anak mereka yang tidak dipersiapkan untuk O.W.L. Tes dan hanya 'duduk di sini dan membaca buku sepanjang tahun' omong kosong akan diubah.

Kecuali Potter mengacaukannya dengan mengatakan Pangeran Kegelapan kembali. Kecuali anak bodoh, buta itu membuat konfrontasi politik.

Tentu saja, tentu saja.

"Kurasa kita tidak akan melawan Voldemort dalam kondisi ujian yang terkendali," bentaknya.

"Oh sayang." Perapian Umbridge menutupi dinding yang tak tergoyahkan. Dia tidak akan pernah mundur sekarang, Hermione berpikir sambil menghela napas. Potter harus pergi dan membuat ini tentang Pangeran Kegelapan. "Aku tahu kau telah dibohongi, anak malang, tapi tidak ada penyihir jahat untuk mendapatkanmu. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau percaya bahwa itu benar, anak laki-laki yang cerdas sepertimu sendiri."

Hermione, menyadari pertarungan untuk membuat wanita itu memasukkan latihan praktik di kelas telah hilang, terus mengejek Potter. "Sakit kepalanya memberitahunya," katanya sambil terengah-engah.

"Jika kau memiliki sesuatu untuk dibagikan, Miss ... Granger, bukan? Tolong berbagi dengan seluruh kelas."

Hermione tersenyum. "Tentu saja, Ma'am," katanya. "Potter percaya bahwa Pangeran Kegelapan sudah kembali karena sakit kepalanya mengatakannya padanya." Dia berhenti sejenak dan memandang anak laki-laki itu dengan ekspresi simpati yang salah. "Atau, paling tidak, itulah yang saya baca di Prophet."

"Kau tahu dia sudah kembali," kata Potter, melotot padanya dan dia tersenyum lembut padanya sementara Draco tertawa.

"Aku harap sakit kepalaku memberi tahuku hal-hal lain selain aku akan mendapatkan menstruasi," kata Pansy.

"Terima kasih telah berbagi," gumam Weasley.

Pansy menoleh kepadanya dengan senyuman sakarin. "Oh, maafkan aku, belumkah ada yang memberitahumu bagaimana bayi dibuat, Weasley? Kau akan berpikir berapa banyak anak nakal yang didorong oleh ibumu yang telah ditutupinya sekarang."

"Apakah kau menawarkan untuk memberinya demonstrasi?" Bentak Dean Thomas dan Pansy mendengus.

"Aku tidak akan menyentuh darah pengkhianat kotor seperti Weasley jika dia adalah penyihir terakhir yang hidup."

Dan dengan itu kelas itu benar-benar di luar kendali. Pada saat Profesor Umbridge telah bergumul berteriak untuk menyudahi dari kekacauan yang ditimbulkan Potter dan Hermione.

*

Ketika Hermione pergi untuk melakukan detensinya, Profesor Umbridge berkata, dengan suara manisnya, "Kau akan menulis kalimat, Sayang."

Hermione mengangguk dan menariknya keluar dari tasnya. "Oh tidak, Sayang," kata wanita itu. "Aku punya bulu khusus yang akan kau gunakan."

Hermione mengambil penuang bulu dan melihatnya kemudian, sambil mengangkat bahu, meletakkannya di atas kertas. Ketika dia merasakan tusukan di punggung tangannya dan melihat tinta merahnya, dia meletakkannya ke bawah. "Kurasa aku akan menggunakan pena saya sendiri," katanya.

"Tidak sayang." Profesor Umbridge tersenyum padanya. "Kau akan menggunakan milikku."

"Saya rasa tidak." Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dan jika Anda terus mendorong saya untuk menggunakan penetes darah, saya akan mengeluh."

"Kepada siapa?" Umbridge berkata sambil tersenyum pada wajah seperti kakaknya. "Kepada orang tua Mugglemu, sayangku?"

Hermione meletakkan tangannya di atas meja di depannya, lengan bajunya terdorong naik sehingga gelangnya menunjukkan. "Tidak," katanya sambil memperhatikan wajah wanita itu. "Orang tuaku tidak akan tahu bagaimana mengeluh tentang bagaimana seorang guru di Hogwarts menggunakan artefak gelap ilegal sebagai hukuman dalam detensi, mereka bahkan tidak tahu apa itu."

"Itu benar, mereka tidak akan melakukannya. Muggleborn bukan milikmu, kau tidak tahu bagaimana menyesuaikan diri dengan dunia kami," kata Umbridge. "Orang tua Mugglemu tidak mungkin bisa membantumu."

"Tapi Narcissa Malfoy bisa," kata Hermione, tidak bereaksi terhadap prasangka terang-terangan itu.

Ada jeda panjang sebelum Profesor Umbridge berkata, suaranya sedikit lebih berhati-hati dan senyumnya hilang, "Bagaimana seorang gadis sepertimu mengenal Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Oh, apa Anda tidak tahu, saya menghabiskan sebagian musim panas bersama mereka. Narcissa telah memberitahu saya bahwa dia menganggap saya sebagai anak perempuan yang tidak pernah dia miliki." Hermione mengangkat penuangnya. "Berapa banyak baris yang Anda katakan bahwa Anda ingin saya menulis, Ma'am?"

*

"Dia mencoba membuatku menggunakan detensi darah," kata Hermione pada Theo, ketenangan yang ia kumpulkan untuk menghadapi wanita itu pergi.

"Detensi apa?" Theo tampak ngeri dan Draco meraih tangannya dan melihat ke belakang, mencari tanda. "Tidak ada yang menggunakannya untuk ... tidak sejak Abad Pertengahan setidaknya!"

"Aku tahu," Hermione mulai bergetar di sofa tempat mereka semua duduk. "Dia mengatakan bahwa aku tidak bisa mendatangi siapapun karena orang tuaku adalah Muggle. Dia bilang aku bukan milikku karena aku adalah kelahiran Muggle."

"Bajingan itu," kata Theo.

"Tidak ada luka," kata Draco sambil menggerakkan ibu jarinya ke belakang dan ke belakang di sandaran tangannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kukatakan padanya bahwa aku akan menulis pada ibumu," kata Hermione dan Theo mengangguk pelan.

"Itu akan dilakukan," katanya. "Kau perlu hati-hati, Hermione, dia ..."

"Apakah itu sikap Kementerian?" Hermione bertanya, suaranya rendah. "Muggleborn ... bahwa kami tidak dihitung? Itu bukan milik kami? McGonagall mengatakan kepadaku untuk memastikan bahwa aku mengetahui posisiku, kalian tahu, tidak memiliki harapan."

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Draco, menariknya ke pelukan. "Tidak masalah apa yang dipikirkan arfafel ini, tidak lama lagi."

"Bagaimana jika ... bagaimana jika pihakmu juga memikirkannya?" dia berbisik.

"Kalau begitu kami berubah pikiran," kata Theo.

 ** _To be Continued ~_**


	11. (11) Tahun Kelima Part II

(11) Tahun Kelima, Part II

*

Ketika Kamis malam saat Hermione tiba di pelajaran Ramuan tambahannya dengan lesu, Snape membungkuk di atas setumpuk esai, menulis komentar cepat dengan tangan yang ketat. "Aku tidak bisa memutuskan," katanya kepadanya tanpa repot-repot menyapanya, "apakah aku lebih terganggu oleh ketidaktahuanmu yang ditunjukkan teman sekolah atau ketidakpedulian mencolok terhadap ejaan dan tanda baca konvensional. Begitu kau melewati OWL, Miss Granger, aku ingin membuatmu menandai hal-hal buruk ini. "

Dia mendorong tumpukan itu jauh darinya sambil menghela napas dan Hermione terkejut saat melihat bahwa dia tampak lebih lelah daripada orang yang mudah tersinggung. "Anda baik-baik saja, Sir?" Tanyanya, suaranya ragu.

Dia mengusap kepalanya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak saat dia menatapnya. "Aku percaya, Miss Granger, bahwa kau mungkin orang pertama yang bertanya kepadaku dalam lebih dari belasan tahun." Dia bersandar dan memejamkan mata dan saat membukanya dia tampak lebih sedih daripada yang pernah dia lihat. "Sementara aku mengucapkan terima kasih atas perhatianmu, kau tetaplah anak-anak dan aku ingin kau mencoba untuk tetap fokus pada masalah masa kanak-kanak, setidaknya selama kau bisa."

"'Apa yang kita tunggu, berkumpul di sebuah forum'?" Gumamnya dan dia mengangguk.

"Ya, tapi orang barbar tidak berada di gerbang yang sama, Miss Granger, mintalah nasihatku dan berpeganglah pada hal-hal kekanak-kanakan selama mungkin. Di masa dewasa, kau tahu, kau dapat menemukan dirimu sendirian di kayu gelap. Jalan lurus sejak lama hilang." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya seolah untuk membersihkan pikiran dari pikirannya dan Hermione memperhatikannya, khawatir, saat dia menyisihkan saat keterbukaannya. "Setelah membaca esai ini, aku merasa tidak tahan melihatmu mengganggu malam ini. Mari kita mengatasi masalah Patronus-mu yang sedang berlangsung. Kukira kau tetap tidak dapat memproduksinya meski telah mengerjakannya lebih dari setahun?"

Hermione menyeringai padanya, senang memiliki kesempatan untuk memamerkan apa yang dia tidak takut untuk berbagi dengan teman-teman sekelasnya; Bisa melakukan ini adalah hal yang agak menjengkelkan. Dia memikirkan sebuah pikiran yang bahagia di benaknya, memanggil "Expecto Patronum," dan menyaksikan dengan gembira saat Patronus-nya bangkit dari ujung tongkat sihirnya, seekor binatang berkilauan dengan cahaya perak.

Snape memandangnya sejenak. Kucing putih -- terlalu besar untuk dijadikan seekor kucing, tentu, jadi mungkin macan tutul salju? -- tidak sepenuhnya tumbuh tapi itu duduk, cakarnya masih terlalu besar untuk tubuhnya, dan dipukul di debu lebih. Ketika menerkam apa-apa, itu tampak malu, menjilat salah satu kaki raksasa itu dan mulai menggesek ke telinga seakan tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Itu?" Tanyanya pelan.

Dia tidak berpura-pura tidak mengerti pertanyaannya. "Ya," katanya.

"Masalahnya dengan kucing," katanya, memperhatikan Patronusnya sendiri, "betapapun menggemaskannya, adalah bahwa mereka tumbuh menjadi pemangsa yang mematikan."

"Saya tahu mereka melakukannya," katanya. "Saya sudah bertemu ayahnya."

"Ya, kukira begitu." Snape menatapnya sesaat sebelum menambahkan, "Predator membunuh banyak hal, Miss Granger."

"Saya tahu," katanya lagi, suaranya tenang.

Snape mengangguk. Dia menduga dia memang tahu.

"Aku harus mengucapkan selamat kepadamu," katanya akhirnya. "Aku sangat bangga denganmu, Miss Granger. Untuk menghasilkan Patronus korporeal sepenuhnya pada usia lima belas tahun merupakan prestasi yang luar biasa." Dia melihat kembali esai itu dengan rasa putus asa. Seorang siswa brilian di lautan biasa-biasa saja membuat yang lain tampak lebih redup. Dia mengikuti tatapannya.

"Jika Anda tidak keberatan, Sir, mungkin saya bisa membantu menandai kesalahan dalam esai tahun pertama dan kedua untuk tutorial saya malam ini? Mengkaji dasar-dasarnya seperti itu saya masih bisa membantu?"

Snape menatap ekspresinya yang jujur; kebaikan bukanlah sesuatu yang dia harapkan, bukan dari siapapun, dan tentu saja bukan dari salah satu siswa malang yang disalahgunakannya.

Dia menyerahkan setumpuk esai tentang penggunaan tipu daya. "Cobalah untuk tidak pingsan jika ada yang terdiri dari sesuatu yang lebih dari sekadar jawaban yang tidak penting yang tidak memiliki struktur formal atau susunan ide yang logis."

Dia tersenyum padanya. "Saya yakin mereka tidak seburuk itu."

Mereka buruk.

*

Ketika dia kembali ke ruang rekreasi, Blaise dikelilingi oleh semua anak laki-laki di tahun mereka dan beberapa yang tidak. Dia mendengar, saat dia lewat, adalah "... jadi kembar tiga dan aku ..." dan dia berhenti untuk menatapnya, alis terangkat.

"Apa?" Katanya sambil memotong ceritanya di ekspresinya. "Itu sebelum aku bertemu Luna."

Hermione hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan pergi ke kamarnya.

"Apakah Blaise masih bercerita tentang kembar tiga Italia?" Tanya Daphne.

"Aku…." Hermione hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Anak laki-laki," akhirnya dia berkata dengan nada jijik dan sangat jijik.

*

"Aku suka guru Satwa Gaib yang baru," kata Draco nyaring saat bersandar di gedung sekolah. Dia telah membungkuk sedemikian rupa sehingga dia tidak pernah mengaku pernah berlatih di rumah dan mengusap rambutnya di sisinya yang (hal lain yang tidak pernah dia akui telah dipraktekkan) jatuh ke matanya.

Hermione, yang duduk di meja dekat dinding dan pekerjaan rumah Rune-nya terbentang di depannya, terlalu tertunduk dalam pekerjaannya untuk menghargai sikapnya tapi beberapa gadis lain tersenyum kepadanya saat mereka berjalan melewatinya sehingga usahanya tidak dilakukan. "Mmmm," hanya itu yang dia katakan. "Apa yang dia lakukan dalam pelajarannya?"

"Bowtruckles," Draco melongo dan, Hermione mendongak menyadari ekspresi ini. Potter dan Weasley ada di halaman, keduanya tampak sangat marah. "Aku sedang berbicara dengan Dad, Hermione, dan kukira Kementerian benar-benar bertekad untuk akhirnya menolak pengajaran di bawah standar di tempat ini."

"Bagus," kata Hermione, meraih satu rune di bukunya sementara dia membalik-balik kamus, berusaha menemukan terjemahannya untuk itu. "Hagrid telah menjadi bencana sejak tahun pertama saat dia masih menjadi penjaga hewan liar. Kau tahu pendapatku."

"Tidak ada yang lebih baik untuk mengajar Satwa Gaib selain Hagrid," kata Potter keras kepada deru beberapa siswa di halaman; Semua orang di pelajaran bowtruckle tahu bahwa Profesor Grubbly-Plank jelas seorang guru yang lebih baik.

Lavender Brown, salah satu rekan Potter Gryffindor, mencemooh anak laki-laki itu. "Jadi katakanlah begitu anak laki-laki yang mengira Pangeran Kegelapan akan datang untuk menjemputnya."

"Dia sinting," kata Parvati Patil dan kedua gadis itu berjalan melewati Potter dan masuk ke dalam kastil.

Greg duduk di sebelah Hermione. "Apakah kau memiliki esai untuk Ramuan?" Dia bertanya.

Sambil menghela napas, Hermione mengeluarkannya dari tasnya dan menyerahkannya ke arahnya.

"Hei," protes Draco, mengalihkan perhatian dari misinya untuk mengganggu Harry Potter. "Kau tidak membiarkan aku menyalinnya. "

"Dia mengajariku," kata Greg dengan tatapan polos.

"Tidak adil," kata Draco dan Hermione mengangkat bahu.

"Kupikir kau ingin dia memenuhi syarat untuk Quidditch," kata Hermione dan Draco melipat tangannya di depan dadanya dan menatapnya, bibir bawahnya terbawa keluar. "Dan kau imut saat cemberut," tambahnya.

Draco meluncur di belakangnya di bangku dan memeluknya. "Berapa lama lagi kau akan mengerjakan Rune?" Tanyanya dan Hermione menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahunya.

"Sedikit," dia mengakui dan Draco menghela napas.

*

Greg benar-benar mendesaknya untuk bergabung dengan anak-anak Slytherin di lapangan Quidditch pada Sabtu siang. "Kau

tahu betapa kau mencintai Quidditch," katanya dan dia memutar matanya.

"Ya benar, dan begitu juga kau, itulah sebabnya aku ingin tahu mengapa kau menyeretku ke luar sana saat bukan permainan asrama kita."

"Kau tidak ingin tahu," kata Vincent. "Tapi jika kami tidak membawamu, kau mungkin akan marah dan kami membutuhkanmu untuk melewati Ramuan sehingga kau jangan sampai marah kepada kami."

"Plus," kata Draco sambil menyeringai, "ini akan menyenangkan."

"Kau ... kalian semua berencana untuk melakukan sesuatu terhadap Potter bukan?" Hermione terengah-engah pada mereka saat mereka menggiringnya keluar dari ruang rekreasi dan keluar menuju lapangan.

"Kami tidak akan meletakkan tangannya di kepala kecilnya yang berantakan," janji Draco dan, setelah mereka duduk di bangku tribun dan dia menariknya ke pangkuannya, mereka melihat tim Gryffindor keluar untuk berlatih.

"Sapu bagus," seru Draco lalu melotot pada Hermione saat dia mencibir. "Apakah ibumu merajut mantel tambahan atau semacamnya?" Tambahnya dan banyak dari mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak, sepertinya Hermione menertawakan Draco daripada sapu Ron Weasley.

Gryffindor mulai melempar bola dari satu pemain ke pemain lain dan Hermione melihat Weasley menjatuhkannya berkali-kali, setiap kali hal itu terjadi tawa semakin keras dari teman-temannya. "Bagaimana dia bisa masuk tim?" Tanyanya keras. "Apakah ayahnya menyogok kapten atau semacamnya?"

"Ada pesan yang berasal dari bekas lukamu, Potter?" Seru Draco. "Mungkin beberapa tips bermain yang bisa kau sampaikan kepada Weasley?"

Hermione tertawa saat tim Gryffindor meraba-raba bola lebih dalam apa yang seharusnya merupakan pemanasan yang mudah. "Kita akan menghancurkan mereka tahun ini," dia terguncang dan Greg tertawa senang dengan antusiasmenya. "Mungkin akan benar-benar menyenangkan tahun ini," tambahnya.

Pada saat Chaser Gryffindor harus pergi ke rumah sakit, seluruh penonton anak-anak Slytherin sedang bernyanyi, "Gryffindor pecundang! Gryffindor pecundang!"

"Kita," kata Hermione saat mereka kembali ke ruang rekreasi mereka, "ada beberapa bajingan yang benar, kau tahu itu?"

"Ya," kata Greg riang. "Bisakah aku menyalin sisa esai ramuan itu sekarang?"

*

Draco menyelipkan surat yang dia dapatkan dari rumah ke arah Theo yang mulai membacanya. Hermione membungkuk dan membacanya juga.

 _Anak terkasih,_ _Aku senang mendengar dari gurumu bahwa kau melakukannya dengan baik tahun ini. Khususnya, Profesor Snape telah memuji ketekunanmu sejauh ini dan, walaupun aku tahu dia adalah ayah baptismu, aku menduga dia tidak akan ragu untuk memberi tahuku jika dia mengira kau tidak siap untuk mengambil tanggung jawab masa depanmu._ _Tapi, aku ingin memberi lebih dari sekadar ucapan selamat, dan juga memberi sedikit saran. Ketika ayahmu berada di Kementerian awal minggu ini Menteri memberikan beberapa informasi penting. Akan ada beberapa perubahan di Hogwarts, Kementrian akan datang, dan akan membuatmu menjadi pemenang perubahan tersebut. Musuh kita adalah, bagaimanapun, teman kita dan hanya orang bodoh yang memperjuangkan perang di dua bidang._ _Berikan cintaku kepada Hermione. Aku berharap bisa bertemu dengannya selama liburan Natal dan berharap teman-temanmu yang lain dapat mengunjungi juga. Beberapa orang mungkin mengalami kesulitan melihat melewati keturunannya, tapi tidak pernah ragu bahwa ayahmu dan aku tidak begitu terbatas dan, pada akhirnya, mereka yang berusaha untuk memfitnah salah satu dari kita akan hidup untuk menyesalinya._ _Ibumu tercinta_

"Untuk ibumu, itu terlalu terus terang," kata Theo sambil mengembalikan catatan itu. "Aku menduga itu untuk melakukan apa pun yang Umbridge inginkan sekarang?"

"Mereka mengatur Kementerian dan Hogwarts satu sama lain," Hermione menarik napas, terdengar terkesan.

"Mereka?" Draco bertanya dan Hermione meletakkan tangannya, hampir saja, di bagian dalam lengan bawahnya sebelum mengangkatnya untuk menyisir rambut dari wajahnya.

"Apa menurutmu itu akan berhasil?" Theo bertanya dan Hermione mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku menyukai gagasan untuk bertemu dengan Umbridge," katanya, "tapi ..."

"Jika dia mengangkut sialan itu keluar lagi, kau bisa memberitahunya di mana harus mendorongnya," gumam Draco dan dia tertawa.

"Aku pikir dia dan aku hanya harus merelaksasi diri, aku tidak akan menantangnya dan dia tidak akan melanggar hukum untuk menghukumku, tapi hanya ... hati-hati." Dia menatap Draco yang sedang membuat wajah. "Maksudku, anak laki-laki impulsif, kendalikan dirimu dan cium pantatnya. Dia memilikinya untuk Potter jadi seharusnya cukup mudah bagimu, tapi dia—"

"Jika dia pergi untukmu, dia mati," kata Draco keras kepala.

Hermione mengetuk catatan ibunya. "Akhirnya, untuk saat ini saja ... aku akan menjauh darinya dan kau juga, oke?"

Draco memberinya senyum seperti ular. "Aku bisa melakukan itu."

*

Hermione melewati Potter di aula dan melihat sekilas bekas merah di punggung tangannya. Dia mendesis dan meraihnya dan, sebelum Potter bisa menyentaknya menjauh, dia melihat 'Saya tidak boleh berbohong' tertulis di punggung tangannya.

"Dentensi Umbridge," katanya, "kau

melakukannya? Apakah kau benar-benar idiot? Apa sih yang salah denganmu?"

Dia menarik kembali lengan bajunya ke tangannya. "Apa yang kau tahu, Granger?"

"Aku cukup tahu untuk menolak disiksa oleh sapi itu," bentaknya. Dia berjongkok dan mulai menggali tasnya, akhirnya mengangkut sebuah botol. "Ini, gunakan ini, ini akan mengendalikan rasa sakit dan mengurangi bekas luka."

Dia tidak mengambil botol itu dan Hermione mendorongnya ke arahnya. "Aku tidak berusaha menyakitimu lagi, pecundang."

"Kenapa kau membawa ini?" Dia menuntut, masih belum mengambilnya.

"Greg," katanya singkat. "Vincent juga. Mereka juga mengalami detensi. Dan berhubung aku memiliki pelajaran Ramuan tambahan, aku punya akses."

Potter dengan enggan mengambil botol itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku. "Aku harap aku mengerti dirimu," gumamnya. "Kau menyebalkan dan mengerikan dan kemudian kau berbalik dan berbohong seperti ini."

"Kau berhutang padaku, Potter," hanya itu yang dia katakan saat dia mengangkat tasnya kembali ke bahunya. "Suatu hari aku bisa memintanya."

*

Mereka semua mengetahui apa yang Narcissa Malfoy sampaikan keesokan harinya ketika Prophet tiba. Menteri Sihir telah menunjuk Dolores Umbridge sebagai 'Penyelidik Tinggi Khusus' dengan kekuatan untuk memeriksa guru. Lucius mengatakan, dengan meyakinkan bahwa dia mendapati Kementerian meningkatkan pengawasan sekolah.

"Jadi," kata Theo sambil meletakkan kertas itu dan menatap Hermione. "Sudah dimulai, wanita itu memang memiliki bakat abad pertengahan, maksudku, 'Inkuisitor'?"

"Tidak terlalu halus," katanya sambil mengerutkan kening ke koran sebelum mulai menyeringai, lalu terkikik, lalu memegangi mulutnya seolah-olah dia bisa secara fisik menahan kegembiraannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Draco sambil menatapnya.

"Tunggu sampai dia memeriksa Snape," katanya dan mereka semua mulai menyeringai liar dan Hermione meniru suaranya, "'Jika kau selesai dengan pengamatan insipidmu, Dolores, aku ingin mencoba untuk mulai mengajarkan belatung ini'."

Blaise mengambil benang itu. "'Tentunya kau tidak memanggil siswa belatung, Profesor?'"

"Aku mengacu pada pelajaran hari ini, Dolores, yang jika kau telah repot-repot melakukan pembacaan, aku menyuruhmu untuk mempersiapkanmu untuk memiliki harapan paling lemah untuk mengikuti kelasku, kau pasti tahu. Aku melihat murid-murid bukan hanya orang-orang di ruangan yang tidak bisa diganggu untuk mengikuti instruksi'."

Greg mengambil bukunya dan berkata, "Mungkin dia akan ada di sana hari ini. Kita punya Ramuan ganda."

Namun, Dolores Umbridge tidak memeriksa kelas Ramuan mereka hari itu. Sebagai gantinya, Snape menyerahkan esai mereka tentang sifat-sifat Batu Bulan.

"Aku telah menilai seolah-olah mereka adalah pekerjaan O.W.L.," kata Snape, melihat ke sekeliling ruangan seolah-olah dia bahkan tidak bisa lagi mencemoohnya. "Sebagian besar dari kalian mungkin akan mendapati bahwa nilai kegagalan merupakan kejutan yang tidak menyenangkan, walaupun aku tidak dapat membayangkan mengapa ketidakmampuan kalian hampir tidak akan menjadi berita bagi kalian. Tapi, jika kalian tidak bisa memperbaiki kinerja kalian, aku akan mulai membagikan detensi kepada orang-orang yang mendapatkan D. Esai, mungkin itu akan menginspirasi kalian. "

"Mendapatkan D?" Kata Draco. "Wow."

"Miss Granger, aku ingin melihatmu mencoba mengatasi kecenderunganmu terhadap kata-kata yang berlebihan," kata Snape saat menyerahkan kembali esainya. "Kau tidak perlu selalu menggunakan sinonim terpanjang dan menulis secara ringkas bukanlah musuh. Meskipun aku terkesan dengan kemampuanmu untuk menulis kalimat 15 baris yang tidak, secara teknis, run-on, jika kau melakukannya lagi, aku akan menandaimu hanya karena menjengkelkan."

Weasley terkikik dan Snape menyerahkan esainya sendiri, huruf merah 'P' terlihat jelas. "Oh, Mr Weasley, akankah masalahmu mudah diperbaiki seperti yang kau tahu terlalu banyak kata-kata dan memiliki bakat untuk klausa di bawahnya." Weasley mendorong esainya ke tasnya tanpa melihatnya.

"Kupikir Weasley akan bersikap baik terhadap bawahannya," Draco menyeringai dan Weasley memerah dan melotot ke belakang.

"Baiklah, Mr Goyle," kata Snape dan Greg memandang esainya 'Acceptable' sambil mendesah lega. "Aku senang melihatmu mengikuti kecenderungan Miss Granger yang disesalkan terhadap kata-kata penting sampai pada esai yang masuk akal. Jika kau bisa mengingat apa yang kau tulis, kau akan melewati O.W.L.s." Snape memberikan Harry Potter esainya. "Well, nasib bahagia itu nampaknya tidak menunggu kalian semua."

*

Kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam sekali lagi hanya terdiri dari membaca teks yang membosankan dan menyaksikan Harry Potter bersikeras bahwa Pangeran Kegelapan telah kembali, sehingga membuat dirinya mendapat detensi lagi.

"Kau idiot," Hermione mendesis saat ia berjalan keluar. "Sepertinya kau ingin martir sendiri atau semacamnya."

Draco melotot pada Potter saat dia berjalan pergi dan Hermione mendesah padanya. "Jangan terlalu cemburu," katanya. Draco mengayunkan lengannya ke sekelilingnya dan membuat suara gerutuan yang mungkin 'tidak cemburu' dan 'Potter bodoh' tapi dia mengabaikannya dan membungkuk dan menciumnya di pipi. "Kau tahu aku sangat menyayangimu," katanya dan Draco terengah-engah tapi berhenti menggerutu.

Kembali ke ruang rekreasi, dia mengeluarkan buku Pertahanan dan berdiri di sana dan melihatnya sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Kau sedang berpikir," kata Theo sambil mengawasinya dari sofa.

"Aku ingin melewati O.W.L. Pertahanan," katanya sambil mengangkat buku itu di tangannya, "dan aku tidak melihat bagaimana kelas itu akan mengantarku ke sana." Dia duduk di samping Theo dan Draco duduk di lantai dan bersandar di bahunya. Setelah mengatur buku ke samping, dia mulai dengan malas mengusap rambutnya. Setelah beberapa menit, dia bertanya dengan sangat pelan, "Apakah Kementerian tidak ingin kita tahu tentang Pertahanan? Apakah ... jika aku bertanya kepada ibu Draco apakah dia akan mengatakan bahwa mungkin tidak belajar Pertahanan adalah pilihan yang tepat?"

"Kementerian ... kurasa iya," kata Theo, suaranya bahkan lebih rendah dari bibirnya. "Aku pikir mereka melihat sekolah ini sebagai ... sebagai pihak lain dan mereka tidak ingin pihak ini dipersenjatai dengan baik."

"Begitu," katanya. "Dan?"

"Menurutku, ibu Draco akan mengatakan bahwa kau tidak akan pernah tahu terlalu banyak," kata Theo dan Hermione mengangguk, matanya menyipit dalam pikirannya.

"Ingat saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau akan belajar melakukan mantra Patronus bersamaku?" Hermione bertanya dan Theo mendengus.

"Maksudmu yang lalu? Tidak mungkin kita bisa belajar melakukan itu, Hermione, aku mencarinya. Kebanyakan penyihir dewasa bahkan tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Oh benarkah?" Dia menarik tongkatnya dan menyeringai padanya meskipun dia melihat seringai itu sedikit ragu di baliknya.

"Tentu" Dia menarik napas, mengamatinya. "Perlihatkan padaku."

"Expecto Patronum," katanya, suaranya tenang tapi tegas dan macan tutul saljunya melompat keluar dari tongkat sihirnya dan, di bawah cahaya perak, mulai mencari-cari di sekitar ruang rekreasi dengan cakarnya yang besar. Setiap siswa di ruangan itu, dari tahun pertama di atas, berbalik untuk melihat makhluk itu sampai ia mengejar lalat imajiner melalui dinding dan menghilang.

"Kurasa," kata Hermione, "kita harus membentuk kelompok belajar untuk lulus O.W.L.s."

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana melakukan itu," kata seorang tahun ketujuh sambil menunjuk dinding tempat Patronus menghilang.

"Yeah," kata sebuah tahun keempat. "Itu tadi menakjubkan."

Pansy memperhatikan Patronus dengan cemberut.

"Butuh waktu lebih dari setahun untuk berlatih," Hermione mengakui. "Maksudku, itu bukan sesuatu seperti melayangkan bulu yang bisa kau lakukan sekaligus."

"Butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk melayangkan bulu itu," gumam Greg.

"Tapi," kata Theo, "Mantra Patronus kesampingkan dulu, aku pikir kau benar. Aku pikir kita perlu mengumpulkan satu kelompok untuk mulai berlatih apa yang perlu kita ketahui untuk lulus ujian Pertahanan secara rahasia."

Daphne membuat suara batuk dan mereka semua menatapnya. "Aku tidak berpikir kita seharusnya belajar Pertahanan."

Seluruh populasi ruang rekreasi, perhatian mereka tertangkap oleh Patronus, bergeser ke sofa tempat Hermione duduk. "Dia benar," kata Millie.

"Yang mana?" Tanya tahun ketiga.

"Keduanya," kata tahun keenam. "Umbridge itu tidak akan berhasil melewati O.W.L.s. dan ..." Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain, ruangan penuh dengan siswa yang berkomunikasi melalui lirikan.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa dipuji," Hermione berkata dan meliriknya berlalu dan seseorang berkata, "Yah, tentu saja bukan itu."

"Kita butuh sebuah nama," kata Daphne dan, saat melihat Hermione, wajahnya merah padam. "Pencitraan merek itu penting," gumamnya. "Plus, akan sangat membantu jika mengatakan, 'kita mengadakan pertemuan' apa pun itu dan benar-benar memiliki nama untuk digunakan daripada memanggilnya 'kau tahu, masalahnya.'"

"'Kelompok studi seni gelap' mungkin bukan sesuatu yang ingin kita poskan secara terbuka di papan," kata Pansy sambil mendengus.

"Slytherin Dark Arts Group," seseorang menyindir dan dari saran menjadi lebih dan tidak pantas dan terang-terangan sampai Blaise berkata, "Delle arti."

Hermione menatapnya dan Blaise mengangkat bahu. "Dari kata seni," katanya, "dalam bahasa Italia."

"Semua setuju?" Hermione bertanya dan konsensus gemuruh umum melewati mosi tersebut.

"Slytherin saja?" Seseorang bertanya dan Blaise mengeluarkan suara batuk ringan.

"Apa?" Tanya Theo.

"Aku ingin memasukkan Luna," katanya pelan.

"Dia bukan salah satu dari kita," bantah Draco.

"Dia akan melakukannya," kata Blaise. "Dia ... hampir benar-benar terbuang di Asramanya sendiri dan—"

Ada suara jijik dari beberapa siswa yang berkumpul.

"Aku tahu," kata Blaise, suaranya muram. "Mereka mencuri barangnya, mengolok-oloknya, dia harus tidak tidur atau mereka menghilang ... Ini ..."

"Asramanya sendiri?" Seseorang berkata, terdengar terperanjat. "Maksudku, aku tahu dia aneh tapi ..."

"Aku tahu," katanya lagi.

"Well," kata Theo, terdengar cemas. "Itu satu hal untuk membawanya keluar, dia pacarmu jadi tidak ada yang keberatan dengan hal itu. Tapi, Blaise, kelompok studi Ilmu Hitam ... itu ... itu bukan rahasia yang bisa kau percayakan padanya untuk tetap bertahan karena dia tergila-gila denganmu."

"Sebuah kontrak," kata Hermione dan semua orang menatapnya. "Kita semua menandatangani kontrak magis yang mengikat kita untuk berjaga-jaga dengan semacam kutukan yang ada di dalamnya."

"Itu akan membuatku merasa lebih baik," aku Draco. "Bukannya aku tidak menyukai pacarmu, Blaise, maksudku, aku tidak memahaminya dan kupikir dia mungkin gila tapi dia cukup baik, hanya saja ..."

"Dia bukan Slytherin," kata Blaise, suaranya campuran pengunduran diri dan perlindungan. "Aku mengerti."

Hermione mendorong dirinya dari sofa dan memeluk anak itu. "Apa dia tahu betapa beruntungnya dia memilikimu?" Dia bertanya padanya dan dia mengangkat bahu dengan sadar.

"Siapa yang tahu," gumamnya. "Aku tahu aku beruntung memilikinya."

*

Kelas Ramuan berikutnya diperiksa. Hermione meluncur ke tempat duduknya di samping Greg dan melihat Draco mencoba untuk mengacaukan Potter dengan desahan "Apa dia harus selalu menusuk pecundang itu?" Gumamnya pada Greg yang tertawa.

"Semakin kau membela Potter, semakin Draco mencoba membuatnya terlihat seperti orang idiot, kau tahu itu, bukan?"

Hermione membuat suara frustrasi seperti yang dikatakan Draco, suaranya membawa ke seluruh ruangan saat mereka menunggu Snape tiba, "Aku ingin tahu berapa lama sebelum seseorang membawa Potter ke St Mungo untuk dievaluasi? Maksudku, dia tidak cukup stabil. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya tapi aku cukup yakin bahwa dia tidak akan melewati tikungan pada hari-hari belakangan ini dan membuat kesalahan pada tas buku seseorang untuk Penyihir Hitam. Dad mengatakan bahwa mereka memiliki pelindung khusus untuk orang-orang yang otaknya digoreng oleh sihir." Nada suara menimbulkan aura kekhawatiran palsu. "Aku hanya khawatir dengan Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup, atas pengorbanan yang dia lakukan. Dia harus benar-benar mendapatkan perawatan terbaik yang tersedia, bukan begitu?"

Neville Longbottom menerjang dari kursinya ke arah Draco yang menarik kembali shock yang jelas sebelum tertawa saat Potter meraih Longbottom dan menahannya. "Jangan, Neville," Potter mendesis. "Itu yang dia inginkan."

Saat Neville terus menarik diri melawan Potter, berjuang mencapai Draco, Greg berdiri dan dengan santai berjalan menuju sosok yang sedang berjuang, seperti juga Vincent. Hermione menutupi wajahnya dan meringis, menunggu pertumpahan darah yang hampir tak terelakkan saat Neville tercengang hampir tidak mengerti. "Tidak lucu," dia terengah-engah, dan "Kalian bajingan," saat Snape masuk ke kelas.

"Bertengkar, Longbottom? Potter?" Snape tampak sangat senang. "Sepuluh poin dari Gryffindor, lepaskan anak itu, Potter, segera, atau kau akan menemukan dirimu menggosok kuali untukku lagi."

Harry Potter melepaskan Neville Longbottom yang berdiri, terengah-engah, masih melirik Draco dengan kebencian.

"Duduklah," kata Snape. "Mr Goyle, kau juga, di tempat dudukmu sekarang."

Hermione mengeluarkan buku-bukunya dan menyiapkan barang-barangnya saat Profesor Umbridge masuk ke ruangan itu. Dia memiliki satu lagi jaket setelan pinknya yang tidak mencolok dengan bros anak kucing yang disematkan ke satu kerah. Dia memegang papan klip di tangannya dan tersenyum ke kelas, sedikit meringis kecil yang tampak seperti terlalu kaku dan manis membuat mulutnya mengerut. Daphne berbalik dan melakukan kontak mata dengan Hermione dan kedua gadis itu melihat dari Snape ke Umbridge sebagai antisipasi.

"Seperti yang bisa kalian lihat, Dolores Umbridge telah berkenan memberi rahmat kepada kita atas kehadirannya hari ini," kata Snape. "Aku akan meminta kalian menunjukkan kepadanya pekerjaan terbaik kalian, tapi aku menduga hal itu akan menyebabkan dia mundur ke kantornya dan menangis terhibur selama berjam-jam karena kurikulum Hogwarts yang kalian kenali mengharuskan kalian melakukannya, jadi aku hanya akan meminta kalian untuk mencoba menahan diri dari meledakkan semuanya. Mengerti, Longbottom?"

"Ya, Sir," bocah itu terbata-bata, masih tersinggung dari pertarungannya.

"Keluarkan barang-barangmu, jika tidak terlalu merepotkan," kata Snape dan, hanya menjatuhkan bukunya satu kali, Neville Longbottom menurut.

"Kalian akan mengerjakan Ramuan Penguat hari ini," Snape melanjutkan dan dengan anggukan Hermione menyuruh Greg untuk mengambil kuali mereka dan mulai mengumpulkan bahan yang mereka butuhkan. Saat dia mengukur darah salamander dan menambahkannya ke kuali dia melihat Umbridge membuat catatan di clipboard-nya. Setelah sekitar tiga puluh menit wanita itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju Snape, yang sedang membungkuk di atas kuali Dean Thomas dan menjelaskan pentingnya menggunakan ramuan yang benar, tidak hanya satu yang memiliki warna yang sama dengan bahan yang benar.

"Kelas ini tampaknya cukup maju," Umbridge memulai, tapi Snape memotongnya tanpa mendongak dari kuali Thomas.

"Kau salah, aku biasanya mengharapkan kelompok tahun kelima menjadi jauh lebih sukses daripada kelompok ini. Namun, aku yakin, baik kau maupun Kementerian ingin aku mencairkan pelajaranku hanya karena selebriti seperti Harry Potter merasa sulit untuk mengikutinya. Atau, Ma'am, apakah kau mengharapkan lebih dari anak terkenal?"

"Aku terkejut," katanya dengan suara lesu, "bahwa kau akan memintanya mengerjakan Ramuan Penguat. Mungkin Kementerian lebih memilih menyingkirkannya dari kurikulummu."

Snape menegakkan badan dan menatap wanita itu. Matanya terpaku sebentar pada bros anak kucing dan bibirnya melengkung dalam ejekan. "Jika Kementerian ingin agar ramuan ini dikeluarkan dari kurikulumku, maka seharusnya tidak termasuk dalam daftar hal-hal yang diharapkan siswa ketahui untuk ujian OWL mereka, Miss Umbridge. Bahkan dalam menghadapi keteguhan dan kebodohan tanpa hentiku, setidaknya, tutup semua topik ujian itu."

Dia membuat sebuah catatan.

"Sudah berapa lama kau mengajar?" dia bertanya.

"Empat belas tahun," katanya, suaranya kurang ekspresif. Hermione dengan hati-hati menambahkan ramuan berikutnya dan mulai mengaduk ramuannya, memukul tangan Greg saat dia mencoba membantu.

"Kau sebelumnya melamar posisi Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam?" Umbridge bertanya dan Snape mengangguk. "Tapi kau tidak lolos?"

"Jelas," kata pria itu. "Apakah kau selalu bertanya tanpa pertanyaan?"

"Well," kata Umbridge, "aku menemukan latar belakangmu ini cukup ... menarik ... kau menginginkan posisi itu."

"Pikiran sederhana menggelikan," kata Snape. "Nah, jika kau sudah cukup untuk menggangguku dalam keputusan kepegawaian Dumbedore, aku ingin kembali mengajar."

Umbridge tersenyum manis sebelum beralih ke Pansy dan mengajukan pertanyaan tentang kelasnya.

"Aku tidak tahu Snape menginginkan pekerjaan Pertahanan," Hermione berkata pada Greg. "Arah lain," tambahnya saat ia mulai bergerak ke arah yang salah.

"Dia sudah melamarnya setiap tahun," kata Greg. "Tidak pernah mendapatkannya, tentu saja."

Hermione menggaruk bagian dalam lengannya dengan tatapan bertanya dan Greg mengangguk.

"Jadi, bukan kita yang tidak kompeten, orang gila, dan wanita ini," gumam Hermione.

"Mantan ... kau tahu ... tidak bisa dipekerjakan banyak tempat," kata Greg pelan.

"Diskriminasi," bentak Hermione saat ia mulai memasukkan sampel mereka ke dalam labu. "Itu tidak benar." Dia melihat Umbridge bertanya kepada Pansy dan memikirkan betapa dia tahu tentang Pertahanan jika dia memiliki seorang guru yang kompeten secara konsisten dan mencoba menekan kepahitan. Tidak ada yang mau mendengarkan pendapatnya tentang bagaimana sekolah ini harus dijalankan dan dia tahu lebih baik daripada mengharapkan orang di luar Slytherin sama sekali bersimpati pada masalah ketenagakerjaan dari mantan Pelahap Maut yang seharusnya, bahkan jika dia adalah guru terbaik yang dia punya.

Bukan yang paling bagus, mungkin. Tapi yang terbaik. Yang dia percayai.

*

Pada pertemuan DA pertama, mereka mendorong perabotan keluar dari tengah ruang rekreasi Slytherin setelah semua orang menandatangani surat perjanjian tersebut untuk memberi mereka kerahasiaan termasuk Luna yang berkata, saat dia menandatanganinya, "Itu adalah kutukan bagus yang kau lakukan di sana, Hermione."

Beberapa orang berpaling untuk melihat Luna, tapi dia sudah menatap langit-langit dan bersandar pada Blaise yang tampak senang karena dia sangat tanggap.

Mereka mulai dengan Expelliarmus. "Aku tahu ini dasar," kata Hermione, terdengar agak menyesal, "tapi kurasa kadang-kadang sesuatu yang sederhana yang dilakukan dengan baik bisa bekerja lebih baik daripada sesuatu yang mencolok yang mungkin tidak akan kalian kuasai saat kalian gugup."

Mengetahui bahwa mereka sedang belajar Pertahanan, dan juga kutukan yang dicoretnya ke dalam kertas, membuat Hermione merasa lebih baik daripada duduk di kelas yang tidak berarti bersama Umbridge. Dia akan tersenyum lembut pada wanita itu dan mempertimbangkan cara terbaik untuk mengubah teori di buku di depannya menjadi latihan praktik. Daphne mendapat salinan ujian sepuluh tahun terakhir ("Jangan tanya," katanya, jadi tidak ada yang melakukannya.) Dan mereka merujuk latihan praktik apa yang paling banyak diminta siswa dan mulai mempelajari hal itu.

Suatu malam setelah mereka mendorong perabotan kembali ke tempatnya dan Hermione meringkuk di sofa bersamanya, matanya terpejam saat ia memutar-mutar keriting di sekeliling jari satu per satu, Draco berkata, "Kau tahu, aku tidak akan ingin berada di sisi manapun dari konflik yang menentangmu."

"Mengapa?" Tanyanya mengantuk.

"Karena semua orang hanya mengeluh tentang wanita sialan itu," katanya lembut, "atau tindakan pembohong bodoh seperti yang dilakukan Potter yang menghukumnya setelah ditahan, tapi kau baru saja menemukan cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Tidak ada yang lebih bijak. Kau sangat praktis, ini sedikit menakutkan."

*

"Kalian akan membuatku ikut, bukan?" Hermione berkata saat Theo, Daphne, dan Millie berdiri, mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki mereka dan menunggunya siap untuk pergi ke lapangan. "Maksudku, ini Quidditch."

"Tepat sekali," kata Theo, tapi mereka semua tahu keberatannya hanyalah pro forma. Dia dengan riang mengikuti kampanye untuk mengintimidasi Weasley sepanjang minggu, menirunya menjatuhkan Quaffle dan bertanya apakah dia yakin dia tidak menganggap liga anak-anak akan lebih mempercepatnya. Jika beberapa intimidasi telah sedikit lebih baik secara fisik, well, tidak ada seorangpun yang secara teknis telah menyentuh bocah itu bahkan mereka sangat dekat dengannya saat menyebutkan berbagai kejadian yang dapat dia harapkan selama pertandingan pertamanya di tim. Dia membantu Blaise membagikan pin mahkota hijau yang dibuatnya untuk seluruh Asrama. Dia bahkan membantu Pansy dengan sajak lagu 'Weasley Raja kami' yang telah ditulis gadis itu, meskipun dia menolak menghadiri latihan.

"Kurasa aku bisa ikut bernyanyi bersama di tribun tanpa berlatih," katanya.

Sekarang dia memakai salah satu jumper hijau Draco, selendang hijau, mahkota hijau dan perak dan sebuah pin bertuliskan 'Weasley Raja kami.' Dia tampak seperti murid gila Quidditch yang benar dan dia bahkan tidak memasukkan sebuah buku ke dalam saku; Blaise menepuknya untuk diperiksa.

Luna bergabung dengan mereka saat mereka berjalan ke tribun. Alih-alih memakai salah satu mahkota, dia membuat topi besar yang tampak seperti ular hijau yang mau memakan kepalanya. "Kau terlihat ... umm ... itu topi yang sangat menarik," Hermione akhirnya berkata setelah menatapnya untuk waktu yang lama dan tidak nyaman.

"Teman seasramaku mengatakan kepadaku itu tampak menggelikan," kata Luna sambil menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam lekukan lengan Blaise.

"Selama kau menyukainya," Hermione berkata sambil mengangkat bahu dan Luna tersenyum.

Dingin dan permainannya tampak membosankan seperti biasa, bahkan dengan Greg dan Vincent di tim. Hermione bersorak untuk Draco -- bersorak untuk mereka semua -- dan bergabung dengan seluruh bagian Slytherin saat Pansy membawa mereka menyanyikan lagu yang ditulisnya mengejek Ronald Weasley. Dia benar-benar Keeper yang mengerikan dan Hermione berteriak dan mencemooh bersama teman asramanya-nya saat dia membiarkan Quaffle melalui rintangan.

Masalahnya, tentu saja, adalah karena sistem skor absurd, jika Potter berhasil menangkap Snitch, mereka masih akan kalah. Dia mengepalkan tinjunya dan bisa merasa dirinya menginginkan Draco untuk menemukan yang pertama.

Draco tidak melakukannya.

Potter melihat dan menukik ke bawah menuju bola emas kecil seperti yang diikuti Draco, jemarinya terulur untuk meraih sesuatu yang telah tertangkap Potter dan Hermione hampir berteriak dengan marah. Vincent telah mengirim bludger ke arah Potter beberapa saat terlambat, dan saat itu menabrak anak laki-laki yang malang dan mengirimnya ke luar jalur, Potter sudah membawa Snitch-nya. Mereka sudah kalah.

Lagi.

Hermione tidak bisa mendengar konfrontasi, meski Draco menyampaikannya secara rinci kemudian, tapi dia melihatnya terbang ke bawah dan mengejek para pemenang. Dia bisa tahu dari sudut bahunya, Draco berusaha untuk tidak menangis karena kecewa atas kehilangan yang tak terduga itu. Ini seharusnya menjadi tahun mereka. Apa pun yang dikatakannya mendorong mereka dan membawanya melewati ejekan verbal menjadi sebuah pertarungan; Potter dan salah satu anak kembar Weasley mulai memukulnya.

Hermione berdiri dan mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan akan mulai mengutuk saat Theo meraih lengannya dan berkata, suaranya rendah, "Jangan."

"Mereka ... itu dua lawan satu ..." dia tergagap.

"Mereka Gryffindor," desisnya. "Mengutuk mereka di siang bolong seperti ini? Apakah kau kehilangan akal?"

Dia perlahan meletakkan tongkatnya. "Kembar mana itu?" Dia bertanya dan Theo menatapnya dalam kebingungan. "Aku tidak suka mengikuti yang salah."

Saat itu dia mengangguk. "Aku akan mencari tahu."

Madam Hooch telah memutuskan pertarungan dan membawa pelakunya ke kastil sementara Draco terbaring di tanah, melingkar dalam bola yang kencang. Hermione berlari menuruni tangga tribun dan menuju kerumunan. Seseorang meraih lengannya, tapi dia melepaskannya. Sambil berjalan melewati beberapa Gryffindor, dia samar-samar menyadari bahwa Vincent ada di depannya, membuka jalan saat dia berlutut di samping Draco. Hidungnya berdarah cukup deras dan dia merintih dan Madam Hooch menatapnya dengan prihatin. "Bawa dia ke rumah sakit," wanita itu berkata dan Hermione mengangguk dan, dengan Vincent di satu sisi dan dirinya di sisi lain, mereka mulai membantu Draco naik dan masuk ke kastil.

"Maafkan aku, Hermione," bocah laki-laki itu menggumam dengan bibir yang membengkak dan -- apakah keparat itu benar-benar merusak gigi? -- Dia memperketat cengkeramannya di lengannya.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf," katanya, berusaha menghentikan aliran darah dari hidungnya dengan saputangan yang dimilikinya di saku.

"Aku suka mengatakan sesuatu—"

Tapi dia memotongnya dengan omelan marah. "Aku tidak peduli jika kau mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa mereka meniduri kambing dan zebra di tempat tidur orang tua mereka! 'Pertarungan kata-kata' bukanlah alasan, belum pernah terjadi -- oh, aku tidak tahu -- dan untuk keduanya, mereka pergi padamu sekaligus ... "

Dia membungkuk saat dia mencari kata yang tepat dan Vincent menawarkan, "Tidak sportif."

"Itu benar," dia setuju dengan anggukan tajam. "Atau pengecut."

"Apa itu 'Pertarungan kata-kata'?" Tanya Vincent saat mereka berjalan ke kastil dan menyusuri lorong tepat seperti yang dikatakan Draco, "Aku pikir kau memiliki titik lemah untuk Potter."

"Perkelahian kata-kata adalah hal yang kau katakan dengan sengaja agar seseorang bereaksi, untuk memulai perkelahian. Dulu kau bisa mengklaim bahwa tidak apa-apa. Kau pergi mengejar seseorang, bahkan membunuh mereka, karena 'kata-kata pertarungan mereka'. Tidak benar lagi, bukan dalam pengertian hukum." Dia berhenti untuk menyesuaikan kembali lengan Draco agar lebih mudah mendukungnya dan dia melambaikan tangannya.

"Kurasa Vince akan cukup," katanya dan dia mengangguk tapi tetap di sampingnya.

"Kurasa dia tidak punya alasan lagi untuk Potter," kata Vincent, melihat wajah muram dan prihatin di wajah Hermione saat ia melihat Draco.

"Tidak," Hermione setuju, "tidak."

*

Sisa musim gugur ini telah mencampur kabar baik dan buruk. Potter dan kedua anak kembar Weasley telah dilarang dari Quidditch.

"Keduanya?" Daphne berkata dalam kebingungan saat ia mengerjakan heks hitam kecil yang pernah dipraktikkannya. "Kenapa keduanya? Hanya salah satu yang memukul Draco."

"Mungkin dia juga tidak bisa membedakan keduanya?" Theo menyarankan sambil mengangkat bahu. "Aku pikir kau mengucapkannya salah, coba gunakan aksen pada suku kata ketiga."

Daphne mengangkat bahu dan mengikuti nasehatnya daripada menjerit lega saat jeruk yang dipraktikkannya meledak.

"Lain kali," kata Theo sambil menyeka jus dari wajahnya, "peringatkan aku apa yang seharusnya dilakukan, oke?"

Jika Gryffindor dilarang bermain Quidditch pada umumnya dianggap sebagai kabar baik di ruang rekreasi Slytherin, kembalinya Hagrid kurang begitu.

"OH TIDAK," kata Greg saat mendengar guru Satwa Gaib kembali. "Kurasa aku tidak bisa mengambil lebih banyak monsternya!"

Kelas yang sebenarnya, bagaimanapun, akhirnya memberi harapan kepada semakin banyaknya siswa yang tidak peduli pada Hagrid dan yang lebih menyukai Grubbly-Plank. Raksasa mengajak kelas kembali ke Hutan Terlarang yang sangat buruk dan menunjukkan kepada mereka Thestral. Umbridge, yang telah melakukan evaluasi, tidak tertarik.

"Apa itu Thestral?" Daphne bertanya kemudian saat mereka mengerjakan esai di meja di ruang rekreasi dan Greg dan Draco mengeluh tentang kelasnya.

"Pada dasarnya kuda tak terlihat yang memakan daging mentah," Hermione berkata sambil mengangkat bahu. "Tampaknya aneh sekali bagiku, untuk melakukan seluruh kelas pada binatang yang hampir tidak bisa dilihat siapa pun."

"Aku bisa melihat mereka," kata Theo pelan. "Aku selalu bisa melakukannya."

Hermione mengulurkan tangan ke seberang meja dan meletakkannya di lengannya. Theo mendongak, matanya sedikit lemah, dan tersenyum padanya. "Terima kasih," katanya dan Hermione menghela napas.

"Belum lagi," tambahnya, "bertanya kepada siapa yang melihat mereka pada dasarnya berarti menanyakan siapa yang memiliki semacam trauma dalam kehidupan mereka."

"Mengapa?" Tanya Vincent.

Draco memutar matanya dan berkata, "Apa kau tidak memperhatikannya? Karena kau harus melihat seseorang mati untuk dapat melihat mereka."

"Oh." Vincent menatap Theo dan bergumam, "Maaf, Bung."

"Ini adalah pelajaran yang benar-benar tidak pantas," gumam Hermione, "Dan mungkin juga bukan pada ujian O.W.L. Jadi buang-buang waktu juga, kuharap sapi yang mengerikan bisa menyingkirkannya."

"Kurasa evaluasinya tidak akan positif," kata Draco sambil mencondongkan tubuh ke leher Hermione.

Dan kemudian istilahnya hampir berakhir dan sudah waktunya pulang untuk istirahat. "Sampai jumpa hari setelah Natal," kata Draco pada Hermione. "Theo dan Daphne akan ada di sana—"

"Jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir akan hal itu, sepertinya kita melakukan sedikit ketidaknyamanan, aku tahu." Hermione memutar matanya.

Draco menatap ke arah mistletoe seseorang telah menggantung dan menyenggol Hermione sampai dia berdiri di bawahnya. Dia mendongak dan tertawa dan memeluknya erat-erat dan mereka mencium selamat tinggal sampai Pansy bergumam, "Ambil kamar, kalian berdua."

 ** _To be Continued ~_**


	12. (12) Tahun Kelima Part III

(12) Tahun Kelima, Part III

*

Narcissa menemui Hermione di pintu saat dia tiba di rumah Malfoy sehari setelah Natal. Wanita itu meraih tangannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat mirip. "Kami sangat senang memilikimu," katanya sambil mencondongkan tubuh ke depan untuk menyapukan bibir ke pipi Hermione.

"Saya juga senang melihat Anda," kata Hermione, membiarkan peri rumah yang muncul di sampingnya mengambil tasnya. Saat Narcissa membawanya ke Manor Hermione berkata, "Apakah saya akan merepotkan Anda jika saya ingin meminjam burung hantu untuk mengirin beberapa hadiah Natal? Saya tidak sempat melakukannya dengan menggunakan burung hantu sekolah dan belum ke Diagon Alley untuk menggunakan pos publik."

"Tentu saja," kata Narcissa. "Rumah kami adalah milikmu, gadis kecil, dan itu sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Aku kira kau tidak akan menyukai rasa ingin tahuku dan mengatakan kepadaku apa yang kau dapatkan untuk temanmu?"

Hermione tersenyum. "Saya memberi perencana pekerjaan rumah pada Greg dan Vincent, jika mereka ingin membuat saya menjadi guru Ramuan mereka, mereka akan mendapatkan perencana."

Narcissa tertawa. "Dan sisanya?"

"Permen untuk anak-anak lainnya; Daphne, Pansy dan Millie semua masih menyukai makeup Muggle, meski saya tidak yakin mengapa." Dia berhenti sejenak dan menggigit bibirnya lalu berkata dengan tergesa-gesa, "Bisakah saya menanyakan sesuatu pada Anda?"

Narcissa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Dia punya ide bagus dengan apa yang akan diajukan Hermione, tapi dia hanya berkata, "Tentu, gadis manis. Aku harap kau menganggapku sebagai seorang ... Baiklah, mungkin seorang ibu tapi ..."

"Apa yang bisa saya dapatkan untuk Draco?" Hermione memutar gelang di pergelangan tangannya dengan saraf yang jelas dan Narcissa harus bekerja lebih keras untuk menekan senyumannya. "Saya tidak tahu apa yang sesuai dan saya tidak ingin ... dan ... ada kelas!" Akhirnya dia meratap. "Jika saya mendapatkan sesuatu untuknya ... apakah menurutnya saya tidak melakukannya ... tapi bagaimana jika saya mendorong terlalu keras." Dia menatap Narcissa dengan tajam. "Saya pikir ini lebih mudah bagi Muggle. Aturannya hampir tidak sama banyaknya."

Saat itulah Narcissa tertawa. "Aku meyakinkanmu, Nak, ada banyak peraturan untuk pacaran dalam setiap budaya. Kau hanya bingung karena kau tidak terbiasa dengan mereka sehingga terjadi pada usia muda. Aku mengerti bahwa Muggle cenderung untuk menikah lebih cepat."

"Ya." Hermione mengusap kakinya ke lantai, ketenangan yang datang dan pergi sekarang benar-benar hilang dalam wajah nyonya rumahnya yang elegan.

Narcissa meletakkan jarinya di bawah dagu gadis itu dan mengangkat wajahnya. "Kau menangani tarian itu tahun lalu dengan cemerlang. Tapi mungkin tahun ini kau harus memberi anak laki-laki malang itu sesuatu yang sedikit formal. Jika kau membiarkanku menjadi anak laki-laki maju, aku memiliki pilihan tas yang telah aku sisihkan dan mungkin kau ingin memilih salah satu dari mereka untuk memberikan padanya?"

"Saya ... terima kasih," Hermione tersandung kata-kata itu. "Anda sangat baik pada saya, Mrs. Malfoy, saya ... terima kasih."

"Nah," kata Narcissa, "jika aku tidak menyukaimu sebelumnya, pada hari kau mengancam akan membunuh Moody karena telah menyakiti Draco, kau pasti akan memenangkanku."

Hermione menyentak cepat dan menatap Narcissa yang memiliki senyum lembut di wajahnya. Perlahan, Hermione balas tersenyum tapi yang dia katakan hanyalah, "Berjanji."

"Permisi?"

"Saya tidak mengancam, saya berjanji." Hermione mengerutkan dahi sejenak, ekspresinya sedikit cemberut. "Tapi Kementerian mendapatkannya lebih dulu."

Narcissa menertawakan hal itu, tawa penuh rasa senang yang memanggil Draco dari tempat dia bersembunyi. "Kau adalah anak paling manis yang pernah kutemui," kata Narcissa sebelum anaknya menarik kekasihnya ke tempat yang lebih pribadi. "Aku menduga kau akan memiliki kesempatan untuk menikmati serangkaian pembunuhan hebatmu pada akhirnya, tapi untuk saat ini kau harus puas dengan perusahaan kami dan pencarian yang lebih damai."

Draco menarik tangannya bahkan saat dia tersenyum pada ibunya dengan kesabaran yang tegang.

"Sebentar, Nak," kata Narcissa. "Kita bisa bertemu nanti, Hermione, untuk membahas hal yang sedang kita bicarakan itu dan kita akan mengadakan makan malam bersama tamu yang tertarik untuk bertemu denganmu. Draco, berpakaian untuk makan malam, tolonglah, semuanya."

"Ya, Mum," kata Draco dan, dengan itu, Narcissa melepaskannya dengan gelombang tangannya dan mereka berlari ke ruangan yang telah menjadi tempat para remaja berkumpul saat cuaca dingin. Daphne dan Theo sudah ada di sana, Daphne mengayunkan batu yang sederhana dan berkilau pada rantai yang membuat Hermione melebarkan matanya dan mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah Theo dengan jelas. Daphne menyeringai dan kedua gadis itu jatuh ke tempat duduk dekat jendela untuk bergosip.

"Dia baru saja sampai di sini dan aku sudah ditinggalkan," gumam Draco.

Hermione menatapnya dan menyeringai. "Jangan pernah ditinggalkan, kau tahu itu."

"Bahkan tidak ada ciuman," dia merengek dan Hermione menarik dirinya dari kursi jendela dan, setelah Draco berpaling kepada Theo untuk mengeluh bahkan bercanda lagi, Hermione menerkamnya. Ketika Draco terhuyung-huyung kembali ke sofa dengan kekuatan serangannya, Hermione mendorongnya ke bawah, mengangkangnya dan, setelah menyapukan hidungnya ke bibirnya, menciumnya.

"Itu," katanya, naik ke udara setelah beberapa menit, "lebih seperti itu."

"Pecundang," katanya dan dia tertawa, duduk tegak, dan menariknya ke pangkuannya agar bisa mengubur wajahnya di lehernya.

"Aku merindukanmu," katanya. "Aku tidak suka kalau kau tidak ada."

"Baik, bagus," katanya sambil mengikatkan jarinya di jarinya. "Karena aku tidak berencana pergi ke mana-mana."

Kemudian, setelah Hermione memilih satu set kancing manset dari pilihan Narcissa yang sangat nyaman yang disediakannya, dan setelah semua remaja itu berpakaian untuk makan malam, dia bertanya kepadanya, "Tahukah kau siapa tamu ini? Karena kita harus berdandan?"

"Entahlah." Draco menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayahku ada di sini," Theo menawarkan tapi mereka semua memutar mata mereka.

"Seseorang yang penting, kukira," begitu kata Daphne saat mereka menuruni tangga menuju ruangan yang Hermione anggap sebagai ruang makan berukuran sedang. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu besar, tapi jauh lebih formal daripada ruang makan keluarga yang mereka tempati sebagian besar saat berada di sini. Narcissa tetap bersikap intim dan formal malam ini.

Nah, itu sedikit aneh.

Ketika mereka masuk ke ruangan, Hermione tersenyum pada Malfoy dan mengangguk pada Nott Senior. Satu-satunya tamu lain di ruangan itu adalah seorang pria paruh baya yang tampak terhormat, sedikit kelabu di pelipisnya, duduk di sebelah kiri Narcissa, yang mengawasinya dengan mata biru yang tajam. Dia, Nott, dan Lucius semua berdiri saat para remaja masuk ke ruangan itu, meski dia tampak senang menawarkan sopan santun itu kepada mereka.

Mata Hermione berkedip-kedip di sekeliling meja. Orang-orang itu tidak aktif; Tidak cukup banyak wanita. Itu ... menarik. Itu bukan pesta, kalau begitu. Itu adalah ... pertemuan?

Draco menarik kursinya untuknya dan dia mengucapkan terima kasih saat dia duduk di seberang orang asing itu.

Begitu Theo dan Daphne duduk, semua orang duduk kembali di tempat duduk mereka. Hermione mengikatkan jarinya di pangkuannya dan duduk, punggungnya lurus sekali, saat pria itu menatapnya.

"Kau," katanya akhirnya, "agak kacau."

"Tom," kata Narcissa, "Izinkan aku mengenalkanmu pada Hermione Granger. Hermione, sayangku, ini Tom Riddle."

Dia melihat bagaimana Hermione tidak bisa mengendalikan sedikit kaku dalam postur tubuhnya dan dia tersenyum. "Jadi kau tahu siapa aku?" Tanyanya, suaranya tenang.

"Setelah dikejutkan oleh basilisk Anda, saya melakukan penelitian," Hermione mengakui dan Draco, yang menatap wajah mereka dengan cemas, benar-benar pucat.

"Dan apa yang kau temukan?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, anak laki-laki, dianggap sebagai murid cemerlang dengan masa depan yang cerah. Ibu keturunan terakhir Salazar Slytherin. Ayah ... siapa ayah Anda nampaknya kurang jelas, tapi namanya adalah panduan yang akurat dia kaya tapi tidak penting. Sepertinya Muggle." Hermione berjuang agar tangannya tidak terputar di pangkuannya. "Anda menghilang setelah lulus. Kembali dengan nama baru sebagai pemimpin ... well, apa yang Anda pimpin bervariasi tergantung dari buku yang saya lihat."

"Kau ahli dalam penelitian," kata Riddle, terdengar geli.

"Sudah kubilang dia pintar." Narcissa cukup jelas sombong dan Hermione merasa seperti anak kecil yang dipamerkan karena pelajaran balet yang hebat. Hal itu membuatnya semakin tidak nyaman, yang tidak disadarinya terjadi dalam situasi yang sudah tegang ini. Mungkin ada buku tentang bagaimana menangani ritual berpakaian purbakala, tapi etiket makan malam yang benar saat makan bersama Lord Voldemort adalah sesuatu yang cukup meyakinkan bahwa tidak ada buku yang bisa ditutupi.

"Jika kau mengizinkan sedikit interogasi yang membosankan, buku mana yang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah pemimpin? Aku merasa sangat ingin tahu bagaimana media menggambarkanku akhir-akhir ini." Riddle sedang menyampirkan serbetnya di pangkuannya dengan wajah menipu.

"Paling banyak memanggil Anda teroris yang keras dan tidak tertahankan," kata Hermione, nadanya lembut seperti yang bisa dilakukannya.

"Tidak semua?"

"Beberapa menambahkan monster 'jahat'," katanya dan, saat itu, pria itu tertawa.

"Oh, Lucius," katanya, "Dari mana kau menemukan gadis ini? Tidak ada yang punya batu untuk memanggilku jahat ke wajahku ... oh, bertahun-tahun."

Lucius tersenyum. "Aku bertemu dengannya saat berbelanja perlengkapan sekolah untuk Draco, aku membawanya ke Borgin dan Burkes di mana dia segera mengidentifikasi Tangan Kemuliaan dan ditawari pekerjaan."

Riddle kembali menatap Hermione. "Oh, aku pikir kita bisa melakukan yang lebih baik dari itu," katanya. "Aku bekerja di sana dan ini cukup membosankan, kau tidak akan menyukainya. Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah kau membaca sesuatu yang menawarkan perspektif yang berbeda pada kelompok kecilku?"

Pandangan Hermione berkedip-kedip, bertentangan dengan keinginannya, kepada Theo yang sedang duduk mengawasinya -- mereka semua mengawasinya. "Satu," akunya. "Seseorang menggambarkan organisasi Anda lebih sebagai kelompok politik yang menganjurkan ... well, apa yang Anda kerjakan tidak sepenuhnya jelas, jujur saja. Buku ini banyak bercerita tentang bagaimana Kementerian korup dan bagaimana pelarangan Ilmu Hitam menindas. Tapi bahkan buku itu tidak menyembunyikan bahwa Anda tidak memiliki keraguan untuk menggunakan kekerasan." Dia berhenti dan menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Atau bahwa Anda mengumpulkan orang-orang di sekitar kemurnian darah."

"Yang membawa kami padamu," kata pria itu, menuang anggur dan menyerahkan botol itu ke Nott Senior, yang juga melakukan hal itu. Hermione melihat orang-orang dewasa semuanya tampak jauh lebih santai daripada teman-temannya dan, sambil mengeluarkan isyarat darinya, ketegangan sedikit mulai mereda. "Muggleborn Slytherin yang mengancam akan membunuh dua Pelahap Mautku."

Hermione menegang lagi.

Riddle memperhatikan itu dan tersenyum padanya lagi. "Kau kelahiran Muggle pertama yang dipilah di Asrama kami di ... berapa lama Lucius?"

"Beberapa ratus tahun paling tidak," kata Malfoy yang lebih tua, "meski mungkin beberapa orang dengan keturunan yang tidak jelas adalah kelahiran Muggle yang nenek moyangnya ditutup untuk membantu keluarga yang mereka nikahi untuk menjaga fiksi darah murni."

"Apakah kau berencana untuk melakukan itu?" Tanya Riddle dan Narcissa tertawa.

"Tidak. Aku punya perasaan bahwa dalam beberapa tahun dia akan menjadi aset yang bersinar bagi pohon keluarga."

"Apakah hal-hal gelap benar-benar bersinar?" Tanya Riddle dan, saat Narcissa mengibaskan pergelangan tangannya, terbungkus gelang opal hitam, pria itu mengangguk. "Memang mereka memang," akunya. "Tapi, aku ingin penjelasan tentang pertengkaran kecilmu dengan Pelahap Mautku."

Yang terakhir diarahkan ke Hermione dan dia menelannya lagi, merasakan tenggorokannya mengencang.

"Sejujurnya," dia memulai, "saya tidak menyadari bahwa Moody adalah Pelahap Maut."

"Tidak, kau pikir dia orang Auror yang hebat, sedikit gila, tapi kau tetap mengancamnya."

"Dia menyakiti Draco," kata Hermione, suaranya rendah.

"Dan itu tidak diperbolehkan?" Riddle terdengar seperti sedang berusaha sangat keras untuk tidak tertawa, tapi mata Hermione berkelebat di bawah cahaya lilin saat dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak," katanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Peter Pettigrew?" Tanya Riddle.

Hermione sedikit terlindung. "Saya juga tidak tahu dia adalah Pelahap Maut. Dan saya tidak mengancam untuk membunuhnya, saya hanya meminta Sirius Black untuk menyelesaikannya."

"Dia bukan penggemar terbesarmu," kata Riddle sambil menghirup gelas anggurnya.

"Saya juga bukan penggemarnya," gumam Hermione.

"Aku tidak yakin Peter memiliki penggemar," Nott Senior menyela, menyerahkan botol itu ke Theo dan mengangguk sedikit. Theo, tangannya gemetar, menuang anggur ke gelas pertamanya dan kemudian milik Daphne.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang dia?" Riddle bertanya kepada Hermione dan dia mengangkat bahu.

"Selain, bahkan sebagai pribadi, dia tampak seperti tikus dengan kudis. Kami tidak benar-benar memiliki kesempatan untuk berkenalan."

"Dia idiot," kata Narcissa.

"Setuju," kata Riddle. "Dan seorang penjilat, yang bodoh, tapi Karkaroff telah melarikan diri dan Crouch sudah meninggal dan keluarga Lestrange ada di Azkaban, belum lagi mungkin gila seperti sekarang. Saat ini, apa yang bisa disebut masalah kepegawaian."

"Kami benar-benar setia, Tuanku," Lucius menyela dengan lancar tapi Riddle melambaikan tangan padanya dengan kesal dan kembali memperhatikan Hermione.

"Well," katanya akhirnya, "Aku tidak bisa begitu saja membunuhmu saat makan malam, itu tidak sopan dan aku tidak yakin Narcissa akan memaafkanku jika aku membawa darah ke karpetnya. Dan Snape melaporkan bahwa kau adalah seorang siswa berbakat terlepas dari apa yang dia sebut pendekatan 'pendekatan yang bodoh dengan mempersiapkan bahan'. Tapi, dia mengatakan bahwa kau bisa menyihir Patronus."

Hermione mengangguk, sedikit khawatir dengan ramuannya.

"Perlihatkan padaku."

Hermione mengenali perintah itu dan menarik tongkat sihirnya keluar, dan dengan cepat mantra keluar dari sebatang tongkat kayu yang hampir merupakan perpanjangan dari tubuhnya pada titik ini, dia memanggil Patronus-nya. Kucing itu berkeliaran di sekitar ruangan dengan cakarnya yang besar, berhenti untuk mengendus Riddle sebelum menggosok kepalanya ke arah Draco dan mengusir debu lebih banyak dari pintu dan menghilang.

Narcissa melihat dari kucing itu ke Draco dan kembali lagi sebelum tersenyum dan bersandar di kursinya, gelas anggur menempel di antara jari-jarinya.

"Mengesankan," kata Riddle.

Para peri rumah mulai menyajikan makanan dan percakapan sebentar dihentikan saat semua orang menyebarkan serbet di pangkuan mereka dan mulai makan. Draco memotong dan mengunyah makanannya dengan gerakan kaku dan tangan Daphne bergetar begitu banyak sehingga dia memiringkan gelas anggurnya ke piringnya saat dia mencoba meletakkannya. Hermione makan malam dengan sangat bagus tanpa memperhatikan. Ketika Theo juga mengetuk gelasnya ke piringnya, Riddle meletakkan garpunya dan menatap anak laki-laki itu dan mendesah.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhnya."

"Anda membunuh banyak orang," gumam Theo dan Riddle tertawa.

"Memang aku lakukan, tapi umumnya bukan orang yang berguna bagiku." Dia berpaling ke Hermione dan tersenyum. "Dan kau akan sangat berguna, bukan, sayangku?"

"Anda memiliki masalah kepegawaian," kata Hermione sambil tersenyum agak gugup kepadanya.

"Memberi generasi sekarang beberapa tahun untuk matang dan masalah itu akan, kupikir, bisa dipecahkan," katanya. "Tidak, aku punya masalah Dumbledore, dan masalah Potter."

"Bukan masalah Kementerian?" dia bertanya.

Dia mendengus mendengarnya. "Orang bodoh, mereka akan menyerahkan posisi Menteri Sihir dan bersyukur aku menerimanya jika bukan karena Orde Phoenix, yang berarti kebanyakan Dumbledore."

"Dan keluarga Weasley," kata Lucius.

"Memang." Riddle bersandar dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja, ternyata tenggelam dalam pikirannya. "Potter sepertinya sasaran yang lebih mudah, tapi dia pernah menghindari cengkeramanku dulu. Aku tidak tahu pasti apakah itu keberuntungan bodoh atau pelindung darah yang ditaruh ibunya saat dia meninggal lebih licin daripada yang kuanggap."

"Berbicara tentang Lily Potter," Narcissa menyela, "masih ada masalah Snape yang harus dihadapinya."

"Mengapa pria itu tidak jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang mencintainya kembali?" Gumam Riddle. "Ini sangat menyebalkan berurusan dengan pengabdiannya pada wanita itu." Dia menatap Draco dan Theo dan berkata, "Cobalah untuk tidak menghabiskan hidup kalian dalam penghambaan abadi kepada seorang wanita yang telah meninggal. Ini mengganggu orang di sekitar kalian."

"Terutama sejak mereka benar-benar terasing pada akhirnya," kata Narcissa.

"Orang-orang dan emosi mereka yang berantakan," kata Riddle dengan jijik.

Semua remaja tampak bingung dan Nott Senior menyelamatkan mereka. "Profesor Snape kalian jatuh cinta pada penyihir kelahiran Muggle yang memiliki masalah dengan dia menjadi Pelahap Maut."

"Jika dengan 'kami' kau mengartikan 'dia sangat penting benar-benar menolaknya dan menikahi pria yang telah menggertak dia selama bertahun-tahun', ya, ini adalah masalah 'kami'," kata Narcissa.

"Ibu Harry Potter," lanjut Nott Senior dan Theo dan Draco saling pandang jelas terkejut. Jadi, itulah mengapa Snape sangat membenci Potter.

"Apakah kau akan memiliki masalah yang sama?" Tanya Riddle pada Hermione. "Karena, sungguh, aku tidak yakin bisa berpura-pura tidak memperhatikan Pelahap Maut yang lain adalah mata-mata Dumbledore karena cintanya yang sejati pergi dan bergabung ke sisi lain dan aku harus membunuhnya."

"Aku membenci sisi lain," Hermione berkata dengan suara rendah. Riddle mengeluarkan suara yang sopan dan dia melanjutkan, "Mereka berprasangka buruk dan ... tidak ada orang di Slytherin yang peduli dari mana asalku, hanya saja aku salah satu dari mereka. Mereka ... mereka menghina jalanku dan membenci Asramaku dan ... mereka mungkin mengatakan kepadaku bahwa Pelahap Maut adalah radikal kekerasan, tapi yang pernah kulihat adalah orang-orang yang sangat baik yang telah membuatku diterima di rumah dan kehidupan mereka. "

"Well," kata Riddle, "dalam semua keadilan, kami adalah radikal kekerasan." Dia meletakkan sendok peraknya dan seorang peri masuk dan membersihkan piringnya. "Namun, menurutku, kami bisa menyesuaikan retorika kemurnian darah yang harus disertakan, harus kami katakan, catatan kaki tentang afiliasi Rumah Tangga menghitung lebih banyak."

"Terkadang Anda membutuhkan kekerasan," Hermione berkata, suaranya masih sepi. "Kadang-kadang perubahan tidak terjadi ... mereka tidak adil. Dumbledore tidak adil, bahkan jika kita mengadakan pemungutan suara dan meminta hal yang sama dengan baik agar hal-hal harus diubah itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Hal kecil pragmatis, bukan?" Tanya Riddle.

"Dia dipilah di Asrama kita," kata Lucius.

"Voting tidak akan berhasil," kata Narcissa. "Tidak sekarang, jumlah kita dan bahkan jika digabung dengan Pelahap Maut yang kabur adalah jalur cepat untuk mati dan bahkan mungkin masuk di Azkaban."

"Tidak, itu harus menjadi kekerasan," Riddle setuju. "Tidakkah kau memiliki simpati terhadap Muggleborns di Asrama lain? Kebanyakan orang akan mengira perasaan sesama akan berbohong dengan mereka."

"Mengapa?" Hermione menatapnya, benar-benar bingung. "Kenapa saya ... Asrama mengikuti Darah," akhirnya dia berkata. "Apakah Anda memiliki simpati untuk keluarga Weasley hanya karena mereka pureblood?"

Riddle menatapnya sejenak dan kemudian bersandar dan menatap Narcissa. "Bella akan menjadi masalah," katanya dan nyonya rumah mengangguk dalam beberapa pengunduran dirinya.

"Bibi Bella ada di Azkaban," kata Draco, berbicara untuk pertama kalinya; Hermione mengirimnya 'mencoba untuk tidak menjadi seorang idiot'.

"Dia orang yang cerdas dalam pasangan itu," kata Riddle sambil mengawasinya, dan Lucius menghela napas.

"Kau mulai melihat mengapa kita terus mendekati dia begitu cepat."

"Dia juga akan memiliki Theo," kata Nott Senior dan, saat para peri rumah selesai membersihkan meja, orang-orang dewasa mengalihkan pembicaraan dari politik ke peringkat Quidditch musim ini dan Theo dan Draco, dengan ragu-ragu pada awalnya dan kemudian dengan lebih percaya diri mulai bergabung dengan percakapan sementara Hermione melihat Tom Riddle, yang juga dikenal sebagai Lord Voldemort, berpura-pura peduli dengan olahraga.

*

Setelah makan malam, para remaja diusir dari ruangan dan, tidak perlu diberi tahu dua kali, mereka melarikan diri.

"Tom Riddle," kata Draco begitu mereka sampai di kerahasiaan ruang tamu mereka, suaranya gemetar. "Kau baru saja diperiksa oleh Tom Riddle."

"Kurasa masalah kemurnian darah itu tidak akan menjadi masalah," Theo mencoba berhenti tapi pucatnya mendustakan usaha humor.

"Itu intens," Hermione setuju, bahunya sakit karena betapa kakunya dia duduk untuk makan malam. "Aku ... aku tidak berpikir dia akan membunuhku langsung tapi ..."

Draco menariknya ke pelukan erat. "Logika bilang kau baik-baik saja," akunya. "Jika pria itu menginginkanmu meninggal, dia tidak akan menunggu untuk melakukannya saat makan."

"Dia memecah roti dengannya," kata Daphne, realisasi lambat dari apa artinya membuat dia tenggelam ke salah satu kursi berlengan. "Dia memecahkan roti dengan kita semua."

Hermione menarik diri dari Draco dan melihat dari Daphne kepada Theo, yang mulai tertawa, suara lega dan histeris. "Ini adalah pureblood, bukan?" Akhirnya dia berkata, menunggu seseorang untuk menjelaskan.

"Nah, secara teknis begitu kau sudah makan dengan seseorang yang kau ... kau ..."

"Kau tidak bisa membunuh seseorang setelah itu," kata Draco. "Secara historis."

"Bukan," Theo mengakui, "bahwa aku akan membiarkannya melewati ibumu untuk meracuni orang-orang di atas kanopi."

"Makan malam duduk?" Tanya Daphne.

"Tidak," Theo setuju, mengusap rambutnya dengan tawa gugup. "Kita masuk." Dia menatap Hermione. "Kau masuk dan dia memprioritaskanmu di atas Bellatrix Lestrange."

Yang terakhir terdengar hampir bertanya-tanya dan Draco berkata lagi, "Tapi Bella ada di Azkaban."

Kali ini Theo yang memberi Draco tatapan menghina. "Tidak lama, aku bertaruh. Tapi ... Hermione didahulukan, dan ibumu bahkan tidak keberatan."

"Aku tidak akan pernah menduga hal itu," Daphne mengakui. "Bahkan menerima dia sepertinya ada sesuatu yang harus kita lakukan ... tapi untuk ... kau pasti benar-benar mengesankannya," akhirnya dia berkata pada Hermione. "Itu agak menakutkan."

"Patronus itu sangat mengesankan," kata Draco sambil duduk dan menarik Hermione ke pangkuannya.

"Mungkin," kata Daphne. "Tapi aku yakin itu kesetiaannya, dia sangat galak saat orang mengejarmu, kau tahu."

"Bella setia," bantah Draco.

Theo memutar matanya. "Tentu, tapi setelah dua belas tahun di Azkaban dia mungkin tidak stabil dan Hermione setia dan rasional. Dia lebih baik."

"Dia memang memiliki titik lemah untuk Potter." Tapi sekarang Draco menggoda, ketegangan makan malam telah terkuras dan digantikan oleh kelegaan yang sedikit maniak karena Pangeran Kegelapan telah menerima Hermione.

Hermione menekan bahu Draco. "Ow," gumamnya.

"Potter kehilangan simpati apa pun yang mungkin kualami untuknya saat dia memukulimu," kata Hermione, "jadi kau bisa berhenti dengan omelan Hermione menyukai Harry."

"Tapi tidak apa-apa kau memukuliku?" Tanya Draco sambil mengusap bahunya.

"Apakah kau melihatku memukulimu dua banding satu?" Hermione menuntut, "atau terus memukulmu setelah kau jatuh?"

"Kurasa fistfight kecil itu mungkin telah menghilangkan peperangan kecil Potter," kata Theo sambil menarik set catur dan mulai mengaturnya. "Karena mereka mungkin telah meyakinkan Patronus yang memegang Muggleborn, minatnya ada pada mereka sebelum itu."

"Tidak pernah," Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya.

Theo mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa tidak masalah sekarang apakah mereka bisa mengeksploitasi kebutuhanmu yang tak henti-hentinya untuk bersikap adil atau betapa buruknya perasaanmu tentang kehidupan buruk Harry, aku masih berpikir bahwa jika Potter bisa melepaskan tangannya dari Draco, Dumbledore bisa saja mencoba untuk merekrut kalian berdua. Dia bukan apa-apa jika bukan bajingan tua manipulatif yang tahu bagaimana cara bermain orang sekarang, bukan?" Daphne bergabung dengannya di meja dan memindahkan sebuah pion dan Theo mengerang. "Kau sangat buruk dalam permainan ini, Daph."

"Aku bagus dalam permainan yang penting," katanya.

"Kita semua begitu," Hermione setuju.

*

Narcissa memanggil Theo dan Daphne malam itu dengan alasan yang transparan. Ditinggal sendirian dengan Draco untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia tiba, Hermione tiba-tiba merasa dirinya jauh lebih canggung dan tidak mudah bergaul daripada yang dia miliki dengan Riddle. Kemungkinan seorang calon diktator jahat bertukar basa-basi dengan dia saat makan malam adalah satu hal tapi ...

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu," akhirnya Hermione berkata, meraba-raba kotak kecil yang ada di sakunya sejak dia membungkusnya di ruang duduk pribadi Narcissa. Dia mendorongnya ke arahnya. "Selamat Natal." Ketika Draco tidak segera mengambil kotak itu, dia mulai tersandung pada kata-katanya bahkan lebih. "Aku tahu ini sudah terlambat tapi aku tidak pergi berbelanja untuk siapapun sampai setelah keluar sekolah dan aku tidak punya burung hantu dan ..."

Draco menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan mengambil kotak dari telapak tangannya. "Tidak, ini keren," katanya. "Aku juga terlambat." Dia menarik sebuah kotak kecil yang terbungkus persegi panjang dari laci tempat dia menyimpannya dan mengulurkannya padanya. Hermione tersandung di tepi karpet saat dia melangkah ke arahnya untuk mendapatkannya dan jatuh ke dalam dirinya dan Draco menangkapnya dan mereka berdua tertawa gugup saat Draco membantunya bangkit berdiri.

"Pada waktu bersamaan?" Hermione bertanya dan dia mengangguk.

Hermione menarik pita dari kotak dan dengan hati-hati membuka kertas itu. Ketika dia mencoba menarik bagian atas kotak, dia harus menggenggam jari di bawahnya untuk membukanya. Pada saat dia mendapatkannya, dia mendengar napas Draco dan mendongak, hadiahnya sendiri masih dilipat di tisu di dalam kotak, untuk melihat senyum konyol di wajahnya.

"Jadi ... ini nyata?" Draco bertanya dan saat dia mengangguk dengan dungu Draco memeluknya dan meremasnya begitu rapat hingga dia mencicit dan Draco melonggarkan cengkeramannya sedikit. "Aku tahu ini ... Muggle tidak melakukan ini begitu muda, kan?" Dia bertanya. "Aku tidak ingin menganggapmu ..."

"Sejak kita berumur sebelas tahun," katanya.

Dia membiarkannya pergi dan menyeka air matanya dengan punggung satu tangan. "Debu di sini," gumamnya. "Peri tolol." Dia melihat kotak yang masih ada di tangannya, kertas masih dilipat dari apa yang dipegangnya, dan berkata, "Buka milikmu."

Hermionemendorong kertas itu kembali dan melihat gelang. Manik-manik itu berwarna hijau kali ini, dan bukan kaca. Satu manik sama sekali tidak hijau, tapi dilapisi berlian kecil. Tidak, pikirnya, tidak murahan. Ini ... ini adalah sebuah pernyataan yang pernah dilihatnya.

"Jade (batu giok)," kata Draco, terdengar gugup lagi, "tapi kalau tidak suka—"

"Aku menyukainya," katanya sambil menatap jerat sederhana itu. "Draco, ini ... ini ..."

"Aku bilang aku akan mendapatkan yang asli," katanya, meletakkan hadiahnya sendiri dan mengeluarkan gelang dari kotaknya. "Boleh kupakaikan?"

"Apakah ini ... bisakah aku memakai ini?"

"Ya," katanya pelan, mencabut kotak itu dari tangannya dan menjatuhkannya ke atas meja. "Itu akan membuatku sangat senang jika kau memakainya."

Hermione mengulurkan pergelangan tangannya dan Draco menangkapnya, meraba-raba sedikit dengan kait sampai dia menutupnya dengan benar. Hermione membalikkan lengannya ke depan dan ke belakang dan melihat saat manik-manik memancarkan cahaya yang menerpa semua batu kecil yang berkilau itu. Dia menelan ludah saat dia mengamatinya. "Ini sangat banyak," akhirnya dia berkata. "Aku ... aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa."

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apapun sampai kita lulus," kata Draco dan dia mendorong dirinya ke depan dan mengubur wajahnya di dadanya. "Setelah itu aku akan memberimu sebuah cincin dan kau akan mengatakan ya dan ibuku akan merencanakan pernikahan untuk usia muda dan kita akan menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya."

"Kau melupakan masalah kecil perang," katanya sambil tertawa gugup dan dia memeluknya erat-erat.

"Well, kita tidak akan mengundang Potter, dengan dia pasti sudah mati pada saat itu, bukan?"

"Atau keluarga Weasley," katanya.

"Tidak," dia setuju. "Bukan mereka juga." Mereka berdiri lama sekali sampai dia berkata, "Tidak apa-apa, Hermione."

"Perang tidak akan pernah apa-apa," katanya. "Orang-orang mati, orang-orang terluka."

"Tidak," katanya.

"Kau tidak tahu itu," dia keberatan. "Kau tidak tahu itu."

"Aku memilikimu di sampingku," katanya. "Senjata terbaik yang pernah ada."

*

Saat sarapan, Daphne melihat gelang itu dan menahan napas.

"Sialan," kata Theo. "Kau membuatku terlihat murahan, arsehole." Draco menyeringai dan mulai mengambil sepiring telur dan tomat yang telah diberikan seorang peri rumah di depannya.

Hermione menarik lengan bajunya ke atas gelang itu dengan kedutan yang sadar diri dan Theo tertawa. "Kelihatannya bagus untukmu," katanya dan mengecup bagian atas kepalanya. "Hijau itu warnamu."

"Biasakan memamerkannya," Daphne menasihati sambil menuang jus. Hermione menatap Draco yang dengan ceria menolak untuk melakukan kontak mata sampai Hermione hampir menggeram.

"Kau mengatakan kepadaku bahwa ini baik-baik saja," katanya dan Draco mengangkat bahu tanpa malu-malu.

"Tidak ada yang akan mengharapkan sesuatu yang kurang dari Malfoy," kata Lucius masuk ke kamar dan mengelus-elus kepala Draco. Anak laki-laki itu menjauh dari belaian dengan gerakan malu dan Theo tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa, Hermione," Lucius menambahkan. "Kami tidak berniat membuatmu salah."

"Dan," Daphne menambahkan, "tidak seperti Theo yang benar-benar membuatku sampah. Ini normal Hermione."

"Memang begitu," kata Theo. "Kami hanya menggodamu."

"Maafkan mereka," kata Lucius. "Kau cocok sehingga mereka lupa bahwa kau tidak memiliki kerangka acuan yang sama dengan yang mereka lakukan. Aku berharap bisa melihat beberapa temanmu berolahraga dengan sedikit hiasan saat kau kembali, terutama dengan pembuatan ramuan. Orang-orang berpegangan untuk apa yang membuat mereka bahagia dan cinta yang muda membuat semua orang tersenyum. "

"Terima kasih," gumam Hermione.

Lucius meletakkan tangannya di bahunya dan saat dia menoleh untuk menatapnya, dia berkata, "Kami menganggapmu sebagai anak perempuan, Hermione, kau bisa mempercayai kami."

"Saya tahu," katanya, menyiram, "hanya saja ... ini semua ..."

"Berbeda, aku tahu." Dia tersenyum. "Setelah selesai, Riddle ingin bertemu denganmu, dia ada di perpustakaan."

Hermione menjatuhkan scone-nya dan mulai mendorong kembali dari meja saat Lucius tertawa. "Kau tidak perlu terburu-buru, dia sedang membaca Prophet."

Riddle sedang duduk di salah satu kursi berlengan di dekat jendela dengan cahaya di belakangnya sehingga sulit melihat ungkapannya saat Hermione masuk perpustakaan.

"Saya harus mengingatnya," kata Hermione tanpa berpikir.

"Apa?" Dia bertanya dan Hermione segera berharap dia mengingat siapa yang dia ajak bicara dan menutup mulutnya.

"Duduk di jendela," kata Hermione, berusaha tidak menelan ludah. Riddle membuat salah satu suara tanya yang sopan yang merupakan perintah yang jelas untuk dilanjutkan dan dia berkata, "Cara itu membuat sulit untuk melihat wajah Anda, sulit untuk membacanya. Ini adalah cara yang baik untuk membatasi ... Informasi yang Anda berikan."

Riddle tersenyum -- dia pikir Riddle tersenyum -- dan mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya dalam isyarat yang akan dia ambil sebagai upaya untuk menjalin hubungan di antara mereka. Dari orang ini, itu membuatnya sedikit takut dan dia harus memaksa dirinya untuk tidak mundur.

"Kau menyebutkan buku yang kau baca itu sedikit lebih menguntungkanku -- apakah kita akan memanggil mereka aktivitas -- tidak jelas tujuanku, kupikir sebelum membawamu ke dalam lipatan, aku akan memberimu kesempatan untuk mengajukan pertanyaan."

"Sungguh?" Sekali lagi dia berbicara sebelum dia berpikir dan Riddle tertawa.

"Ya, benar."

Hermione menjalin tangannya sendiri di depannya, merasa agak seperti dibawa ke kantor Profesor, dan memikirkan apa yang harus ditanyakannya. "Saya pikir tujuan awal Anda adalah keabadian," akhirnya dia berkata dan dia mengangguk. "Well," lanjutnya, "sepertinya Anda berhasil melakukannya."

Tom Riddle tertawa lagi dan dia merasa senang dan menghiburnya dan ingin menariknya lagi. "Benar," dia mengakui, "meskipun menyedihkan untuk sementara waktu dan harus dilahirkan kembali dari sebuah kuali ... tidak menyenangkan. Bersyukurlah kau tidak ingat kelahiranmu."

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang?" dia bertanya.

"Membunuh Potter," katanya terus terang. "Dia satu-satunya orang yang merupakan tantangan bagi keabadian itu dan aku sangat tertarik untuk menghindari pertarungan lain sebagai roh yang hampir tidak hidup."

"Dan setelah itu?"

"Mengambil alih," katanya. "Aku memiliki ... pendapat ... tentang bagaimana masyarakat kita harus dijalankan. Pendapat yang mungkin kau bagikan, sayangku."

"Kementerian," gumamnya.

"Cukup," katanya. "Dirugikan, dipenuhi pengaruh para penjajah, tidak tertarik bahkan tampil cukup lama." Dia menatapnya dan menambahkan, "Ragu-ragu berprasangka terhadapmu, aku menduga: sekali untuk darahmu dan satu kali untuk Asramamu."

Hermione mengangguk, gerakan tajam, tapi dia juga menyipitkan mata padanya dan berkata, "Apa Anda mengatakan bahwa Anda akan menghilangkan semua korupsi?"

"Tentu saja tidak," katanya mudah. "Aku akan mengarahkannya ke arah yang menurutku lebih diminati."

"Orang harus diadili," katanya, suaranya rendah. "Tidak adil mengirim seseorang ke Azkaban tanpa pengadilan."

"Bahkan bukan Sirius Black?" Tanyanya, terdengar geli.

"Tidak," katanya keras kepala. "Tidak di sisi Anda, bukan di sisi Anda, itu tidak adil."

Dia langsung tertawa. "Kau menyenangkan, setelah Pettigrew jatuh ke kakiku dan mengatakan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak seperti ditendang di wajah, ini adalah perubahan yang menyegarkan jika seseorang tidak takut untuk mengatakan apa-apa."

"Oh, saya takut," gumamnya, meski sekarang dia sangat kurang. "Semua orang takut pada Anda."

Dia tersenyum lagi. "Narcissa tidak," dia mengamati. "Dan aku pikir kau akan mengikuti jejaknya, orang menyenangkan lainnya akan meremehkan: dia karena dia bukan apa-apa selain istri masyarakat, kau karena kau hanyalah seorang Lumpur."

Dia menyipitkan matanya menatapnya dan Riddle tersenyum, senyum menawan dan kejam itu. "Kau tahu itu yang mereka pikirkan. Oh, asramamu sendiri tidak, tapi bahkan Dumbledore mungkin menganggapmu seperti itu, meskipun mungkin dia merasa bersalah ketika dia mendengar pelacur itu dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tidak berarti dia tidak berpikir dia tidak mengharapkanmu untuk menjadi kurang."

"Apa pendapatnya tentang saya?"

"Bahwa kau seorang Slytherin, bahwa kau telah diadopsi secara praktis oleh Malfoy. Tak lama kemudian, mereka akan tahu bahwa kau adalah salah satu dariku. Aku yakin, tidak satu pun dari mereka akan berani memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak menghargaimu. Tahu terlalu banyak, yang lain?" Dia mengangkat bahu.

Hermione membalas senyumnya saat itu, mencerminkan ekspresinya sampai Riddle mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku dalam dan berkata, "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Dia melemparkan sebuah kotak dan Hermione membukanya dan melihat, pertama-tama bingung dan khawatir, pada kalung di dalamnya. "Saya ... saya tidak berpikir saya harus mengambil perhiasan dari orang lain selain Draco."

Riddle bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil kalung itu dari kotak. "Aku mungkin terlihat cukup tua untuk menjadi ayahmu tapi aku cukup tua untuk menjadi kakekmu, bahkan seandainya aku bukan Pangeran Kegelapan, cukup dapat diterima jika kau menerima hadiah dariku. Kau tidak bisa menolaknya. "

Hermione melihat mantra sederhana yang tergantung dari rantai itu. "Apa itu?"

"Tanda Kegelapan," katanya seolah dia agak kecewa padanya.

"Saya bisa melihatnya," katanya. "Apa lagi?"

Dia tampak jauh lebih senang mendengarnya. "Itu perlindungan, salah satu Pelahap Mautku yang melihatnya akan tahu bahwa kau adalah salah satu milikku. Orang lain akan melihat ini—" mantra berkilauan di telapak tangannya sampai menjadi hati, "—kecuali jika kau secara sadar memilih untuk mereka lihat tanda."

"Sebuah hati?" Dia mendongak menatapnya, terdengar ngeri. "Anda membuat versi yang berbeda dari hati?"

"Apa yang salah dengan hati?"

Dia membuat wajah remaja yang sangat dirugikan. "Ini timpang," katanya dan Tom Riddle, Pangeran Kegelapan, tertawa terbahak-bahak saat dia mengikatkan Mark di lehernya.

 ** _To be Continued ~_**


	13. (13) Tahun Kelima Part IV

(13) Tahun Kelima, Part IV

*

Itu ada di surat kabar. Pelarian. Hermione membacanya sambil sarapan dan melihat-lihat Pelahap Maut, melihat apa yang koran tempelkan tentang wajah mereka yang kurus kering, dan khawatir.

Orang-orang ini tidak stabil.

Dia membaca kejahatan mereka dan bisa mendengar suara Riddle di kepalanya. "Dalam semua keadilan, kami adalah radikal kekerasan."

Bahkan membiarkan sensasionalisme Prophet yang tak terhindarkan itu jelas bahwa dia lebih menyukai kasus ini.

Bellatrix Lestrange, wanita yang selama ini diprioritasinya, memandangnya. Penjara telah menelanjangi apa yang mungkin bukan kecantikan yang tidak biasa dari wajahnya tapi dia masih terlihat mencolok. Dia tampak seperti ingin menyerang semua orang yang melihatnya di koran. Dia tampak gila, pikir Hermione pada dirinya sendiri, meski sekarang dia tahu mengapa Neville telah meluncurkan dirinya di Draco dengan kegetiran seperti itu.

Menyiksa orangtuanya menjadi gila.

Dia juga akan kecewa.

Dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya membaca ini dan mengetahui penyerang orang tuanya keluar, bebas. Yang berkelompok, tentu saja, bahkan sekarang Malfoy Manor juga menodai kegilaan mereka di seluruh karpet Narcissa dan menggantungkan kegilaan mereka ke kursi-kursi indahnya.

Masalah kepegawaian memang.

Dia menyerahkan kertas itu ke Theo dan menatap meja tinggi. Profesor sedang membaca berita dengan ekspresi muram hingga marah.

Dia mengusap-usap kalungnya dan khawatir.

Mereka berpura-pura, sepanjang hari, terjebak dalam hal-hal remaja, memberi peringatan bahwa mereka terdiam, diskrit sekali dalam hidupmu, Draco, dari muka ke muka. Luna mengamati ekspresi mereka dan berkata, "Jadi begitulah adanya," dan Blaise menegang, saat dia bertanya kepada Hermione apakah dia menyukai kalung yang Blaise berikan.

 _Jadi dia baik-baik saja_ , pikir Hermione. Sisi dipilih.

Umbridge terdengar serak dari biasanya di kelas mereka berikutnya, memerintah lagi untuk membaca buku mereka tanpa suara. Hermione bertanya-tanya bagaimana wanita itu berhasil berpura-pura tidak ada yang membutuhkan keterampilan praktik dalam sihir pertahanan ketika sepuluh orang gila melarikan diri dari penjara yang seharusnya tanpa cacat tapi berpura-pura melakukannya.

DA bertemu dengan semangat baru. Bahkan Pansy tiba-tiba peduli mengetahui Pertahanan. "Kupikir orang-orang ini ada di pihak kita," kata Hermione kepada Theo, suaranya sangat rendah pada suatu malam. "Kenapa semua orang—"

"Hanya berdasarkan foto itu, apakah kau ingin sendirian di sebuah ruangan dengan Rastaban?" Theo bertanya dan, saat Hermione bergidik dia berkata, "Aku juga tidak."

"Kenapa mereka keluar?" Dia bertanya dan dia menghela napas.

"Kau tidak bisa benar-benar meninggalkan pendukungmu di penjara. Kesetiaan berjalan dua arah."

Dia mengangguk mendengarnya.

Dia membungkuk di talenan khusus saat dia mendongak dia melihat Snape menatap kalungnya.

Tentu saja.

Tentu saja Snape bisa melihat mantra itu untuk apa sebenarnya, bukan hati kecil yang telah membuat Pansy tertawa terbahak-bahak dan bertanya apakah dia telah memilih yang itu untuk dirinya sendiri karena jelas bahwa itu adalah selera Draco yang telah menentukan rancangan gelangnya.

"Jadi," kata pria itu. "Kau telah memilih sebuah sisi."

Dia menyeka tangannya dan menyelipkan kalung itu kembali ke dalam bajunya dengan dorongan cepat dan sadar diri. "Ada pertanyaan?" dia bertanya.

"Untukmu?" Dia mendesah. "Kurasa tidak."

Hermione menyeberangi ruangan dan menarik sebuah bangku ke mejanya tempat dia mengerjakan esai. Snape membuka mulutnya tapi sebelum aliran tetes merendahkan yang tak terelakkan bisa dimulai, dia berkata, "Dia tahu."

Profesornya berhenti dan menatapnya, matanya menyipit.

"Riddle tahu," katanya lagi. "Dia tahu Anda mata-mata untuk Dumbledore."

"Mengkhianati tuanmu?" Snape mengejek.

"Mencoba menyelamatkan salah satunya," balasnya.

Pria itu merosot sejenak di mejanya sebelum bersandar dan berkata, kata-kata yang begitu cepat sehingga hampir mereka jalani, tidak bisa dipahami jika bukan karena artikulasinya yang sempurna. "Dia membunuh Lily, apakah dia mengatakanmya sebelum dia menggenggam rantai kecil itu di lehermu? Mungkin tidak, dia membunuh begitu banyak orang, lagi pula, apa yang aku cintai? Aku memintanya untuk tidak -- memintanya untuk jangan -- tapi Lily menghalanginya saat dia mencari anak nakal Harry dan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan, dan dia tidak pernah mencoba untuk bersabar. "

Snape berhenti sejenak dan memandang Hermione dengan rasa pahit. "Muggleborn, kau tahu, dan kau beruntung, masuk ke Slytherin dan koneksi pada Malfoy. Tapi dia adalah Gryffindor dan berani, cemerlang dan cantik dan dia membunuhnya."

"Aku memohon kepada Dumbledore untuk melindunginya, menjual diriku ke Orde Phoenix untuk memastikan keselamatannya, berjanji akan memata-matai agar dia melindunginya."

Saat Snape berhenti untuk menarik napas Hermione berkata, "Tapi dia tidak melakukannya, bukan?"

"Tidak."

Ada kegetiran dalam kata itu.

"Anda sudah mengajar selama empat belas tahun," kata Hermione. "Dalam posisi yang bahkan tidak Anda inginkan, Anda benci." Dia mencondongkan tubuh ke depan. "Anda menjual diri Anda dan tidak mendapat balasan apa-apa."

"Dia menyelamatkanku dari ancaman Azkaban," kata Snape.

"Ayah Greg tinggal di luar Azkaban tanpa Dumbledore, ayah Draco tetap bebas, Theo, Vincent, Dumbledore tidak melakukan apapun untuk Anda," Hermione bersikeras, mencondongkan tubuh ke depan seolah-olah dengan mengurangi jarak fisik di antara mereka, dia bisa meyakinkannya.

"Dia juga tidak membunuh Lily," kata Snape. "Tidak ada sisi untukku, Nak."

"Bahkan tidak ada sisi yang lebih baik daripada memata-matai Dumbledore," katanya.

Snape menghirup dan memejamkan mata sesaat. Ketika dia membukanya, dia berkata, "Aku gagal mengerti mengapa kau menguliahiku di bidang politik, Miss Granger, ketika kau harus mengerjakan persiapan ramuanmu, aku ingin melihat telur bubuk Occamy dengan sempurna digiling. Pendekatanmu yang ceroboh terhadap bahan-bahan akan menjadi kehancuranmu."

*

Harry Potter diwawancarai Prophet.

Entah bagaimana, ia berhasil tampil sebagai yang terdengar paling rasional saat ia memberitahu Pangeran Kegelapan kembali. Hermione membaca koran itu saat sarapan dan melihat meja Gryffindor tempat si merah dan emas mengucapkan selamat kepada anak laki-laki itu. Potter pasti merasakan tatapannya karena dia menatapnya dan memberi di jari V padanya. Weasley menatapnya juga dan menyeringai.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang mereka pikir akan berhasil," kata Hermione, melemparkan kertas itu dengan frustrasi.

Dia memberikan nama; Orang yang diklaim adalah Pelahap Maut.

Yah, Potter benar, dia mengaku pada dirinya sendiri. Mereka adalah Pelahap Maut. Tapi pada sore hari, Greg dan Vincent ragu-ragu antara ingin menyerang secara fisik setiap orang yang memandang mereka seolah-olah mereka mungkin akan mulai mengutuk menggunakan Kutukan Tak Termaafkan kapan saja dan ingin bersembunyi di kamar mereka, Theo sepertinya akan melipat dirinya sendiri, dan Draco memeluk bahunya dengan cara yang dia tahu berarti Draco sedang berusaha menahan tangisnya. Tidak adil bagi Potter untuk mengubah keseluruhan sekolah melawan mereka.

Bahkan para guru jelas senang dengan Potter, lebih menyukainya daripada biasanya.

Dia bisa merasakan dirinya ingin berteriak pada setiap orang yang melihat ke samping pada anak laki-laki manapun. Mereka bukan Pelahap Maut; Mereka hanya murid-murid yang memiliki arahan penghakiman sejak mereka berusia sebelas tahun. Draco bisa jadi sedikit pengganggu, tapi Theo bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu pada siapa pun dan dia melihat orang-orang menjauh darinya sepanjang hari, seolah-olah dia mungkin menular atau melakukan kekerasan atau kejahatan dan saat makan malam dia begitu marah sehingga dia gemetar.

"Aku benci mereka," desis Hermione saat mereka kembali ke ruang rekreasi. "Aku benci mereka semua." Dia memeluk Draco yang wajahnya dimakamkan di bahunya setelah seharian berpura-pura tidak mendengar bisikan atau melihat orang-orang yang menuduhnya. Theo telah menarik sebotol Wiski Api keluar dari suatu tempat dan sedang bekerja untuk menjadi sangat mabuk dengan Greg dan Vincent; Daphne bahkan tidak berusaha menghentikannya.

"Berikan aku sebagian," Hermione berkata dan, dengan tatapan terkejut, Theo menuangkan untuknya.

"Aku benci mereka," katanya lagi. "Kuharap mereka semua mati."

*

Setidaknya DA berjalan dengan baik dan mereka beralih dari daftar hal-hal yang mungkin diminta untuk dilakukan pada O.W.L. untuk Mantra Patronus. Tidak semua orang bisa melakukannya kecuali Luna yang memiliki kelinci melompat mengelilingi ruang rekreasi Slytherin dan menyentakkan hidungnya dan membuat semua orang tertawa.

Mereka membutuhkan tawa akhir-akhir ini.

"Mengapa milikku berang-berang?" Draco bertanya untuk yang kelima kalinya saat Patronusnya berbalik dengan gembira di udara.

"Karena itu lucu?" Hermione menyarankan dan dia membuat sebuah wajah.

*

"Kau tidak bisa membiarkan siswa melakukan wawancara." Hermione berhenti di koridor saat dia mendengar suara mengerikan itu. Suara Umbridge selalu diparut tapi hari ini dia terdengar sombong ekstra. "Terutama wawancara yang secara langsung melanggar apa yang Kementerian telah nyatakan benar."

Dia kembali menekan tubuh ke dinding dan mendengarkan. Dia bisa mendengar Umbridge, McGonagall dan ... Fudge? Menteri Sihir di koridor?

"Well, well, well," kata Fudge, terdengar senang. "Sudah terlalu lama, Dumbledore."

"Apa yang telah kulakukan," kata Kepala Sekolah, terdengar lebih geli daripada yang lainnya.

"Kau kehilangan kendali atas sekolahmu, itulah yang terjadi," kata Fudge. "Kau telah membiarkan Potter mengatakan kepada dunia bahwa Dia-Yang-Namanya-Tidak-Boleh-Disebut kembali lagi, dia memberikan nama! Memberikan nama warga terhormat yang sejak lama ditemukan tidak bersalah atas partisipasi mereka ... terakhir kali."

"Tapi dia sudah kembali, Cornelius," kata Dumbledore dan Hermione bertanya-tanya mengapa di bumi mereka melakukan ini di lorong.

"Ia tidak!" Fudge menjerit dan Hermione mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh kalungnya.

"Apa kau berencana untuk menangkapku karena mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Cornelius?" Tanya Dumbledore. "Itukah yang terjadi?"

"Ini adalah pelanggaran ..." Umbridge gemetar melalui tumpukan kertasnya untuk menemukan persis hukum baru yang telah dipecahkan Dumbledore.

"Tidak apa-apa, Dolores," kata Dumbledore. "Aku yakin akhirnya kau akan menemukannya."

"Kau mencoba mengacaukan Kementerian," Fudge masih hampir menjerit.

"Ya," kata Dumbledore sambil berpikir. "Kurasa begitu."

"Apakah kau mengerti?" Fudge terdengar gembira dan Hermione mendengar beberapa orang tidak tahu, "Ya, Sir, aku sudah mendapatkan semuanya."

"Kami akan membawamu kembali ke Kementerian, mengajukan tuntutan di pagi hari dan membawamu ke Azkaban pada siang hari." Fudge hampir tidak dapat menahan kegembiraannya dan, terlepas dari ketidaksukaannya terhadap Dumbledore, Hermione merasa ngeri mendengar semua pelanggaran terburuk dari sistem peradilan sihir yang ditayangkan begitu terang-terangan.

Dumbledore menghela napas. "Kau menyedihkan, kau jelas berada di bawah kesan yang akan aku tuju, berapakah fasenya, datang dengan tenang?"

"Permisi?" Umbridge menyela. "Kau tidak bisa begitu saja menolak penangkapan!"

"Aku khawatir itulah yang akan kulakukan, Dolores." Dia terdengar seperti sedang menolak undangan ke pesta yang tidak pernah dia inginkan, penyesalan sopan dalam suaranya tapi tidak ada kesedihan yang sebenarnya. "Aku bisa keluar dari Azkaban tentu saja -- sepertinya yang telah terjadi akhir-akhir ini -- tapi sangat menyebalkan. Lebih mudah meninggalkan sekarang dan membiarkan diriku repot-repot."

Terdengar ledakan keras dan kemudian Dumbledore berjalan menyusuri lorong melewati dia saat dia kembali ke dinding. Dia berhenti sebentar untuk menatapnya dan berkata, "Aku menyesal melihatnya, Miss Granger," sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya.

*

Draco membaca surat panggilan ke kantor Profesor Umbridge dengan ketakutan. "Bawa teman yang bisa dipercaya," bacanya. "Dari keluarga baik."

"Aku menduga itu berarti bukan aku," kata Hermione sambil membaca dari balik bahunya.

"Aku dari keluarga yang baik," kata Pansy agak sombong. Ketika Theo melemparkan sesuatu ke arahnya, dia menambahkan, "tidak berarti Umbridge bukan sapi jahat."

"Kita harus menjaga agar si jalang itu terganggu," Cassius Warrington, salah satu dari tahun ketujuh, berkata. "Kita tidak ingin dia mencari tahu tentang Delle Arti."

"Ibumu bilang ikut bermain," kata Theo.

Cassius tampak terkejut karena mereka membicarakan hal ini dengan Narcissa Malfoy namun berkata, hormat di nadanya, "Jika Mrs Malfoy bilang ikut bermain, kita harus bermain bersama." Dia mengangkat suaranya, "Sukarelawan untuk berurusan dengan sapi Umbridge?"

Blaise menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku benci wanita itu. Tidak mungkin aku bisa berpura-pura menyedot apapun proyek yang ada padanya."

"Aku juga," Daphne mengakui.

"Aku akan melakukannya," kata Greg dan saat mereka menyortir relawan, menyiangi orang-orang yang terlalu muda, Greg, Vincent, Theo, Pansy, Millie, Cassius dan Graham Montague bergabung dengan Draco saat mereka masuk ke kantor wanita tersebut.

"Cobalah untuk tetap tenang," Theo bergumam. "Tidak peduli apa provokasi wanita itu, cium pantatnya."

"Apakah kau berbicara denganku atau dirimu sendiri," tanya Draco.

"Keduanya," katanya singkat.

Dolores Umbridge duduk di belakang mejanya saat mereka tiba, tangan digenggam di depan mereka dan ekspresi tenang di wajah mereka. Pansy berhasil mengendalikan dirinya yang gemetar saat melihat kardigan merah muda wanita itu -- beberapa hal benar-benar berada di luar pucat -- tapi dia dan Millie saling melirik yang mengkomunikasikan penghinaan mereka terhadap pakaian wanita yang mengerikan itu.

Kemudian Pansy berkata pada Daphne, "Kuharap pada saat aku tua, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terlihat bagus, Merlin, pink, dan anak-anak kucing, aku ... tidak ada kata-kata selain mengerikan." Namun sekarang, seperti anggota asrama lainnya, Umbridge berdiri di sana, tersenyum pada Slytherin kecilnya dan memikirkan betapa bodoh wanita ini mempercayai anak-anak dari sekelompok Pelahap Maut.

"Ada perubahan di Hogwarts," kata Umbridge dengan suara gadis kecil yang bernafas. "Perubahan yang menyenangkan! Dan aku ingin kalian berada di garis depan atas perubahannya."

Dia berhenti sejenak sambil menunggu jawaban dan Theo melompat masuk. "Kami merasa terhormat, Ma'am," katanya.

Dia tersenyum padanya dan tampak seperti ingin menepuk kepalanya. Theo bertanya-tanya apakah wanita ini pernah memiliki pengalaman dengan remaja karena dia terus-menerus mengacaukannya dengan menyamakan mereka seperti balita atau anjing. "Aku membutuhkan siswa yang setia kepada Kementerian," lanjutnya, "dan sekolah ini penuh dengan orang-orang yang tampaknya percaya pada Harry Potter dan omong kosongnya." Dia berhenti sejenak. "Rife berarti—"

"Kami tahu artinya itu 'Ma'am', Ma'am," kata Millie.

Umbridge melirik kesal pada gadis itu. "Jangan menyela, Sayang, Rife berarti penuh dengan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan dan tidak diinginkan persis seperti Potter." Dia tersenyum lagi. "Bisakah aku mempercayai anak-anak untuk setia kepada Kementerian? Aku tahu aku bisa mempercayaimu, Mr Malfoy, ayahmu adalah sosok di kantor utama."

"Loyalitas kami mutlak dan tanpa pertanyaan," kata Theo dan Umbridge tersenyum padanya lagi.

"Bagus, Sayang." Dia melihat ke sekeliling mereka dan berkata, "Satu hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian sebelum kita melanjutkan, aku tahu banyak dari kalian memiliki satu atau dua orang yang ... di bawah kalian. Terkadang Topi Seleksi bisa membuat kesalahan, kalian tahu, tapi aku percaya kalian untuk mengenali kualitas di mana kalian melihatnya dan darah lumpur mana yang kalian lihat. "

Greg menyipitkan matanya. "Apakah Anda mengatakan—"

Vincent menginjak kakinya. Keras. "Ya, Ma'am," katanya.

"Mr Malfoy, aku tahu keluargamu bisa bersikap baik kepada mereka ... yang kurang beruntung," Umbridge melanjutkan, "tapi aku yakin ibumu ingin agar orang-orang tertentu tidak diizinkan untuk melanggar."

Draco memaksakan senyum ke wajahnya dengan merenungkan apa yang akan disukai kepala Umbridge dari tubuh kodoknya. "Saya dapat meyakinkan Anda, Profesor Umbridge, bahwa Miss Granger tahu tempatnya, tempat yang tepat, keluarga saya cukup berhati-hati untuk menjelaskannya."

"Itu terdengar baik." Dolores Umbridge hampir menjilat bibirnya pada informasi kecil itu. "Izinkan aku memberi tahu kalian tentang Regu Penyelamat yang ingin kubentuk ..."

Setelah mereka kembali ke ruang rekreasi mereka, Theo mendorong Draco. "Tahu tempatnya?" Dia bertanya.

"Bagaimana dengan 'kesetiaan mutlak kita'," balas Draco.

Theo mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak berbohong, jika dia tidak bisa mengecoh anak-anak Slytherin di bawah umur, dia seharusnya tidak mencoba menggunakan kita untuk membentuk kelompok yang dirancang untuk menindas siswa yang tidak dia sukai."

"Aku sangat benci wanita itu," gumam Greg.

"Mengambil poin dari Weasley akan menyenangkan," kata Draco. "Di mana Hermione?"

*

Pada pagi hari, pemberitahuan bahwa Umbridge adalah Kepala Sekolah yang menggantikan kepala sekolah yang kabur datang seperti gosip yang jauh lebih lezat sehingga kantor Kepala Sekolah menolak untuk terbuka kepadanya.

"Aku yakin dia tidak sabar untuk duduk di kantor Kepala," kata Parvati Patil dengan kejam saat melintasi halaman bersama Harry Potter, Ron Weasley dan Ernic McMillan, menggigil di udara musim dingin. "Bodoh, sombong, gila, tua—"

"Aku tidak akan menyelesaikan kalimat itu jika aku jadi kau," kata Draco, duduk di pintu kastil. Vincent dan Greg berdiri di belakangnya, menyeringai pada murid-murid yang lain. Parvati menyipitkan matanya.

"Lihatlah Pelahap Maut junior," katanya.

"Lihat aku dan aku akan memotong beberapa poin dari Gryffindor dan Hufflepuff," Draco melongo.

"Jangan idiot, Malfoy," bentak Ernie. "Kau tidak bisa mengambil poin dari sesama prefek."

"Coba teruskan, Macmillan," kata Draco. "Prefek tidak bisa, tidak, tapi anggota Regu Penyelidik bisa."

"Apa?" Tanya Parvati dan Draco menunjuk perak yang ada di jubahnya tepat di bawah lencana prefek. Hermione menghela napas saat melihatnya dan menggumamkan hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan mengenai usia pertengahan dan penyalahgunaan sumber daya dan pilihan kata, tapi sejujurnya, dia berharap bisa menemukan alasan untuk menunjukkan poin dari setiap orang yang mencemoohnya. 'Pelahap Maut Muda' sejak artikel Potter keluar.

"Ini adalah kelompok pelajar terpilih," dia menambahkan, "diadakan oleh Kepala Sekolah baru, dia mempercayai kesetiaan kami, kalian tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa dikatakan untuk kalian. Pokoknya, anggota Regu Penyelidik memiliki kekuatan untuk mengurangi poin jadi, mari kita lihat, lima poin darimu, Patil, karena bersikap kasar terhadap Kepala Sekolah baru kita. Macmillan, aku akan mengambil lima untuk membantahku dan, Potter, lima untuk kebohongan nakal yang kau terbitkan di koran. Weasley, lihat itu, kemejamu kosong, itu akan menjadi lima lagi. Dan, oh iya, aku lupa, kau darah pengkhianat, Weasley, jadi sepuluh lagi untuk itu."

Weasley mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya tapi Parvati Patil mendesis, "Jangan."

"Kau adalah salah satu dari sedikit Gryffindor cerdas, bukan?" Draco berkata sambil mencibir sebelum ia melenggang pergi, Greg dan Vincent di tumitnya.

Begitu mereka berbelok di tikungan, mereka semua mulai tertawa sepelan mungkin. "Wester sial," kata Greg. "Apakah kau mendengarnya: 'Lihatlah Pelahap Maut junior'?"

"Aku terbiasa dengan ini," Vincent mengakui.

Sisa hari itu sama menyenangkannya seperti pagi pertama mereka sebagai tirani kecil karena si kembar Weasley meluncurkan barang yang tampaknya merupakan barang berharga dari peti mati dan tidak hanya mereka semua bisa menikmati naga dan kelelawar yang berkilau yang harus mereka tonton. Umbridge berkeliling dan berjuang untuk mengatasi semua kekacauan saat para profesor lainnya meremas tangan mereka dan mengaku tidak yakin dengan apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Ini adalah hari terbaik yang pernah ada," kata Greg malam itu.

"Di mana Montague?" Theo bertanya dan Draco mengangkat bahu.

"Mencari keberuntungan dengan cewek yang terkesan dengan peraknya yang besar itu?" dia menyarankan.

*

Malam berikutnya Draco melenggang memasuki ruang rekreasi yang terlihat sangat puas dan senang dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hermione bertanya, sambil mendongak dari sebuah esai, matanya menyipit. Tingkat sombong ini tidak pernah bagus dan hampir selalu berhubungan dengan Draco yang telah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat bodoh pada Potter.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu," katanya. "Dua hal, sebenarnya."

"Dan itu…"

"Nah, mereka menemukan Montague, dia berada di toilet di lantai empat, semuanya macet dan bingung."

"Itu aneh." Hermione menundukkan kepalanya. "Apa dia tahu bagaimana dia sampai di sana?"

"Tidak." Draco menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi itu bukan bagian yang bagus." Dia tampak sangat gembira. "Bagian yang bagus adalah ketika aku pergi untuk memberitahu Snape bahwa mereka membutuhkannya untuk membantu Montague, Potter ada di sana dan ternyata Potter mengambil ramuan penyembuhan. Ramuan remedial."

Hermione menatapnya. "Bukan, bukan dia."

"Tidak." Draco menatapnya. "Aku ada di sana, Snape bilang Potter ada di sana untuk ramuan penyembuhan."

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau begitu dia berbohong padamu." Draco tampak keras kepala dan dia menghela napas. "Draco, aku berada di ruangan itu dan lab itu setiap saat, aku tahu setiap kelas yang diajarkan Snape, kurikulum, materi yang dia jalani, aku membantu menulis setengah esainya, karena menangis dengan suara keras, Potter tidak melakukan ramuan perbaikan. Apakah mereka bahkan memiliki kuali? "

Draco sepertinya berusaha memikirkannya kembali. "Noooo ..." akhirnya dia mengaku. "Tapi Snape bilang—"

Dia melihat ekspresi wajah Hermione dan mengempis. "Lalu apa yang dia lakukan di sana?"

"Itu terdengar seperti pertanyaan yang sangat bagus."

*

Si kembar Weasley berhasil memasang rawa di lorong. Draco dan Regu Penyelidik-nya membuat usaha yang bagus untuk menangkap pembuat onar itu tapi mereka memakai sapu mereka dan meluncur sebelum mereka bisa mendapatkannya.

"Itu pekerjaan mantra yang mengesankan," Hermione mengakui. "Mereka adalah arseholes tapi bisa diandalkan."

*

Regu Penyelidik diserang di semua sisi. Graham Montague masih di rumah sakit setelah ditemukan di toilet dan tidak ada yang yakin apa yang salah dengannya selain dia bingung dan tidak membaik. Cassius Warrington tertahan dengan sesuatu yang membuatnya tampak seperti diselimuti serpihan jagung. Pansy tumbuh tanduk.

"Mengikuti wanita itu semakin berisiko setiap hari," gumam Theo pada Hermione. "Tolong katakan padaku kita punya rencana untuk menghadapinya."

Hermione sedang memperhatikan orang tua Montague yang tiba-tiba terlihat sangat marah. "Aku perlu berbicara dengan seseorang," katanya.

"Aku apa?" Theo bertanya tapi Hermione sudah pergi, berjalan keluar dari ruang rekreasi dan menyusuri lorong-lorong. Dia menemukan Potter di halaman menggosok bekas lukanya dan mondar-mandir sementara Weasley membungkuk ke dinding dan mengamatinya.

"Apa yang kalian semua lakukan pada Montague?" dia bertanya. Potter tampak bingung sejenak, lalu sombong.

"Kenapa kau peduli?" Tanya Weasley. "Dia akan sembuh."

"Ini lebih banyak masalah bagi Umbridge, bukan?" Potter bertanya dengan nada puas.

Hermione menarik tongkatnya dan memasukkannya ke leher Harry Potter. "Kau berhutang padaku, Potter, dan aku sedang memintabya, katakan padaku apa yang kau lakukan pada Montague sehingga aku bisa menceritakan pada Pomfrey apa yang terjadi padanya dan dia bisa mencoba untuk memperbaiki si bajingan malang itu."

Weasley menarik tongkat sihirnya sendiri dan Hermione berkata, suaranya benar-benar tenang, "Kau pikir kau bisa mengutukku sebelum aku menghancurkan anak laki-laki ajaib di sini? Sungguh?"

Potter melotot padanya tapi saat dia mengucapkan "Sirius" padanya, dia menyentakkan kepalanya dan bergumam, "Dia mencoba memotong poin Fred dan George dan mereka melemparkannya ke dalam sebuah kloset yang rusak."

Dia melangkah mundur, tongkat masih terulur, dan melihat dari salah satu dari mereka ke sisi lain dengan jijik yang jelas di wajahnya. "Dan kau tidak memberitahu siapa pun? Apa yang salah dengan kalian berdua?"

"Dia memotong poin," kata Weasley, cemberut dan dia menatapnya.

"Jadi kau pikir tidak apa-apa untuk hanya mendorongnya ke kloset yang telah dimantrai yang rusak dan tidak memberi tahu orang-orang itu berbahaya sekali, dia bisa saja meninggal, siapa yang tahu bagaimana dia keluar dan dia masih belum benar. Beberapa ide bagus tentang benar dan salah."

"Siapa yang peduli," kata Weasley, menyilangkan lengannya dan melotot ke arahnya. "Dia seharusnya tidak mencoba mengambil semua poin dari Gryffindor, dan selain itu, kami tidak melakukannya, Fred dan George."

Hermione mulai berjalan pergi dan Potter berkata, "Ke mana kau pergi?"

"Untuk memberitahu Madam Pomfrey apa yang terjadi." Dia berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. "Poin Arseholes." Dia meludah terakhir dalam penghinaan dan meninggalkan mereka di halaman, Potter menggosok bekas luka lagi sementara Weasley sibuk dengan beberapa buku ia berpura-pura untuk belajar.

*

Saat mendekati O.W.Ls tak ada yang punya waktu untuk melakukan kerusakan. Hermione bahkan mendorong Greg dan Vincent untuk belajar dan dia dan Theo mengerjakan Rune dan Arithmancy sangat terlambat sehingga lebih dari sekali Draco terhuyung-huyung ke ruang rekreasi di tengah malam untuk menemukannya tertidur di sofa sambil bergumam tentang subjek yang tidak bisa dia ikuti. Draco akan membangunkannya dan menunggu sampai dia masuk ke kamarnya sendiri untuk kembali tidur. Draco bekerja untuk dirinya sendiri karena ayahnya telah menjelaskan bahwa dia diharapkan membuat pertunjukan "lebih dari terhormat" dalam ujiannya.

Dia mencoba menghibur diri dengan mengatakan di mana Potter bisa mendengarnya bahwa kepala Otorita Ujian sihir adalah seorang teman keluarga tapi dia tahu itu tidak cukup dan sepanjang waktu dia menghabiskan banyak urusannya, dia tidak melakukannya. Memiliki energi untuk mencoba hal lain.

Ketika jadwal pemeriksaan selesai, dia membiarkan Hermione membuat jadwal studi untuknya. Dia bahkan mengikutinya.

"Kita mendapatkan hasil di bulan Juli," kata Draco suatu malam sambil mengambil apa yang telah berlalu untuk istirahat di sofa untuk mengubur wajahnya di rambutnya dan bermimpi kapan ini akan berakhir. "Yang harus kita lakukan adalah melewati ini dan kemudian kita bisa pulang ke rumah dan duduk di bawah sinar matahari dan melakukan sesuatu yang mulia di musim panas."

Hermione meneriakkan serangkaian formula Arithmancy yang ia coba hafalkan dan tidak menanggapi.

Ujian pertama ada di Mantra dan, saat Hermione mencoba mengatasinya, Theo meletakkan tangannya di atas mulutnya. "Berhenti," katanya. "Aku memohon padamu." Sisa ujian berlalu dengan cara yang sama. Mereka semua bekerja dalam kegugupan, mengikuti ujian, dan kemudian mencoba mencegah Hermione untuk membicarakannya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Daphne akhirnya menuntut.

"Itu membuatku merasa lebih baik," Hermione mengakui, memutar gelangnya di sekitar pergelangan tangannya.

Ujian satu-satunya yang mereka nikmati cukup banyak adalah bagian praktik dari Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. "Bagus sekali," kata Greg. "Kelelawar tua itu berdiri di sana dan mengawasiku, menungguku gagal, dan aku bisa melakukan semua itu." Dia memeluk Hermione dengan gembira dan lega. "Ayahku akan sangat bangga." Hermione dan Draco sama-sama menunjukkan Mantra Patronus mereka, Hermione melihat ekspresi marah di mata Umbridge dengan gembira. Ambillah itu, kau sapi tua, pikirnya. Kami belajar semua itu terlepas darimu.

Hermione keluar dari Rune sambil mengomel bahwa dia telah melupakan terjemahannya dan Theo menggelengkan kepalanya ke Draco dan berkata, "Aku menyembunyikannya" sebelum naik ke kamar mereka sehingga dia tidak bisa mengikutinya. Ujian yang Hermione yakini telah melakukannya dengan buruk adalah Hermione yang harus dihindari.

Astronomi sangat buruk bagi semua orang, tepat di ujung sana, Umbridge mencoba menangkap Hagrid dan antek-anteknya akhirnya mengejutkan McGonagall saat Hagrid lari. Ujiannya benar-benar terganggu.

"Wanita busuk itu," gumam Hermione. "Aku bersumpah, aku akan ..." Tapi dia berhenti berbicara dan menyipitkan matanya dengan pertimbangan dan setelah satu setengah minggu berbicara tanpa henti tentang semua hal yang baru saja dia tulis dan apakah benar atau tidak. Semua orang begitu bersyukur dia diam tidak ada yang bertanya padanya apa yang akan dia lakukan.

Ujian tertulis Sejarah Sihir juga terganggu, kali ini oleh Potter yang tiba-tiba jatuh ke lantai sambil mencengkeram bekas luka dan menjerit. Hermione memelototinya saat dia dibantu oleh salah satu penguji. Seperti dia membutuhkan gangguan semacam itu.

Dia berjalan dengan Draco, lega seluruh cobaan itu telah berakhir, saat Warrington berlari. "Umbridge," dia tersentak, "sesuatu tentang menangkap Potter di kantornya. Membutuhkan kita untuk mengumpulkan pengintai."

Draco mendesah putus asa, tapi saat Hermione memutar matanya dan berkata, "Lakukan saja, aku akan mengikutinya," dia mengangguk, mengikuti Warrington sebagai Regu Penyelidik, menarik Ginny dan Ronald Weasley bersama dengan Neville Longbottom dari tempat mereka di lorong di luar kantor Umbridge dan menyeret mereka ke depan wanita itu, Hermione di belakang mereka.

"Sekarang," kata Umbridge saat mereka semua memperhatikannya, terpesona, "Kalian sangat ingin berbicara dengan seseorang, siapa itu? Dumbledore? Tidak mungkin McGonagall. Setelah empat orang yang dia bawa ke dadanya dia masih belum benar-benar koheren."

Draco tertawa gugup saat itu dan Potter melotot padanya.

"Katakan padaku," Umbridge menuntut.

"Bukan urusan Anda siapa yang saya ajak bicara," kata anak laki-laki itu, hampir meludahinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memaksamu untuk berbicara," katanya. "Draco, pergi panggil Profesor Snape."

Dengan omelan lembut, Draco berjalan keluar pintu. Hermione mempelajari Profesor Umbridge sambil meraba kalungnya, matanya beralih dari wanita mirip katak ke Potter dan kembali lagi. Tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun saat mereka menunggu; Lengan Vincent terbungkus rapat di sekitar leher Neville yang menggagalkannya untuk bernafas, Ginny dipegang ketat oleh Millie, dan Ron berbaring di atas karpet, disematkan oleh Warrington dengan bibir berdarah, tapi Umbridge hanya berdiri dengan tenang, senyum setengah di wajahnya saat dia menunggu Draco kembali dengan Snape.

"Aku butuh lebih banyak Veritaserum," katanya begitu dia masuk ke pintu.

Pria itu menatapnya, cemberutnya yang biasa di wajahnya. "Aku sudah memberikan semua yang aku miliki untuk kau gunakan untuk menginterogasi Potter terakhir kali, aku katakan bahwa kau hanya memerlukan tiga tetes. Apakah kau gagal mengikuti instruksi, Dolores?"

Hermione menatap Potter. Veritaserum adalah zat yang dikendalikan dan sangat ilegal untuk menggunakannya pada siswa tanpa orang tua yang hadir. Mengapa dia merasa bahwa Kementerian ini telah mengabaikan pengamanan kecil itu?

"Tidak bisakah kau membuatnya lagi?" Umbridge berkata, suaranya menjadi lebih mirip kisi-kisi dari biasanya dan Hermione harus menahan tawa.

"Tentu," kata Snape dengan nada bosan. "Miss Granger, berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk menyeduh Veritaserum?"

"Siklus satu bulan, Sir," katanya dan dia mengangguk.

"Bagus sekali, Miss Granger." Dia melihat. "Sekitar satu bulan kemudian, jika kau mengalami masalah mengikuti apa arti 'siklus satu bulan', ini bukan ramuan yang akan kau bahas di sekolah, aku yakin, Dolores, karena ini adalah ramuan tingkat NEWT. Miss Granger adalah seorang murid yang benar-benar luar biasa, bekerja dengan baik di luar usianya dalam hal ini. Orang bijak akan mengikuti sarannya."

"Aku perlu menanyai Potter," kata Umbridge, sambil mengabaikan pujian Snape terhadap Hermione. "Dia mencoba berbicara dengan seseorang di luar sekolah dan aku perlu tahu siapa orang itu!"

Snape mengangkat bahu. "Seperti yang telah aku katakan kepadamu, kau telah menggunakan seluruh persediaan Veritaserum milikku. Kecuali kau ingin aku memberimu sesuatu untuk meracuni anak laki-laki itu -- sebuah fakta yang paling kukasihani juga -- aku tidak dapat membantumu."

Snape berbalik untuk pergi dan Potter menjerit, "Dia menangkap Padfoot! Dia membawa Padfoot ke tempat tersembunyi!"

Snape menatap Umbridge. "Apakah kau sudah memberinya ramuan mengoceh? Bukannya itu penting, tentu saja, karena aku tidak memiliki Veritaserum untukmu, tapi kau benar-benar tidak boleh mencampur keduanya. Hasilnya mungkin tidak menyenangkan bagi pengguna."

"Jadi apa yang dia katakan tidak berarti apa-apa bagimu?" Umbridge menekan.

Snape menatapnya dan kemudian ke Vincent dan hanya berkata, "Crabbe, jika kau tidak melonggarkan peganganmu, anak laki-laki itu kemungkinan akan mengalami sesak napas dan aku akan sangat tidak senang dengan dokumen yang akan dihasilkannya." Dia mengangguk pada Umbridge. "Dolores," katanya dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Umbridge menatap Potter, marah dan frustrasi berjuang menghadapi dominasi di wajahnya. "Baiklah," katanya. "Kau tidak memberiku pilihan, aku harus menggunakan Kutukan Cruciatus."

"Itu legal," kata Hermione, suaranya rendah.

"Ini untuk kebaikan Kementerian," Umbridge hampir terengah-engah dan Draco melangkah menjauh darinya dan mendekati Hermione seolah menempatkan dirinya di antara wanita yang hampir manic dan penyihir berambut lebat.

"Tidak benar," kata Hermione, suaranya lebih keras sekarang. "Menteri tidak ingin Anda melanggar hukum."

"Mata melihat hati tidak berduka," kata Umbridge sambil menarik tongkatnya keluar dan berbalik ke arah Potter. "Aku mengirim para Dementor pada anak laki-laki itu pada musim panas yang lalu untuk memberi kesempatan Menteri untuk mengusirnya, sebuah kesempatan yang dia senangi."

"Anda mengirim Dementor," Potter ternganga padanya, mulutnya cukup lebar untuk menangkap lalat.

"Seseorang harus menghentikanmu," kata Umbridge. "Mereka semua berbicara tapi tidak ada yang melakukan apapun, aku ... aku bersedia melakukan sesuatu, aku bersedia melakukan sesuatu sekarang."

"Tapi Anda tidak perlu melanggar hukum, itulah yang ingin saya katakan kepada Anda," Hermione mengatakan suaranya dengan sangat keras kali ini, sangat keras sehingga membawa Umbridge singkat dan Draco perlahan-lahan mengalihkan wajahnya ke arahnya dan mempersempit mata. "Saya tahu siapa yang dia ajak bicara," kata Hermione.

"Siapa?" Umbridge menuntut.

"Bagaimana?" Greg bertanya saat Vincent melangkah di kakinya. Keras.

"Maksud saya, saya tidak tahu bagaimana menurutnya itu akan berhasil," Hermione menunjuk ke perapian, "tapi dia tahu di mana Dumbledore berada, bukankah begitu Potter?"

Harry Potter menatap Hermione dan berkata, "Bagaimana kau tahu itu?"

"Aku mendengarmu berbicara dengan Weasel yang tidak berharga," kata Hermione, suaranya mencemooh. "Cobalah untuk mengikuti, Potter, jujur saja, kau sama halusnya seperti batu."

"Di mana?" Umbridge menuntut.

"Saya tidak tahu persis di mana," Hermione melindunginya saat melihat Potter yang mengucapkan "Hutan Terlarang" padanya, "tapi saya yakin mereka tahu di mana dia berada dan mereka bisa mengantar Anda ke dia. Dia terluka saat dia melarikan diri dari kastil dan mereka merawatnya, membawakannya ramuan dan barang."

"Dia ... tidak sehat?" Umbridge bahkan tidak berusaha menyembunyikan keinginannya.

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya. "Berdasarkan ramuan yang telah mereka curi -- Anda tahu saya melakukan semua ramuan ekstra bekerja dengan Profesor Snape, bukan? -- dia hampir tidak sadar. Tentu saja, Potter bukanlaj seorang ahli ramuan yang sangat bagus—"

Umbridge memotongnya. "Di mana dia, kau ... sayangku?"

"Di suatu tempat di Hutan Terlarang," kata Hermione. "Anda harus mengantarkannya."

Umbridge menepuk kepalanya— "Seolah aku seekor anjing," kata Hermione kemudian pada Theo dengan putus asa -- dan menatap Potter.

"Kau akan menuntunku ke sana dan menunjukkannya kepadaku sekarang." Dia mengangkat Ron yang berdarah dari karpet dan memberi isyarat agar Neville dan Ginny ikut juga. Saat dia membawa mereka keluar dari ruangan, Harry Potter berpaling ke Hermione dan berkata, "Terima kasih."

Setelah mereka pergi Draco bertanya, "Aku pikir kau tidak memiliki titik lemah untuk Potter lagi. Apa sebenarnya?"

"Balas dendam," kata Hermione. "Cobalah untuk membuatku menggunakan detensi darah, maukah kau? Apakah semua yang kotor tentangku tidak cukup baik? Bitch."

"Apa?" Dia bertanya.

"Dengar," katanya, terdengar jengkel. "Pasangan mana yang telah pergi ke hutan itu sejak tahun pertama dengan teman setengah mereka?"

"Potter dan Weasley," kata Draco. "Masih tidak mengerti."

"Mengapa Hutan Terlarang?"

"Laba-laba raksasa," kata Warrington, mengamatinya dengan kilau yang geli di matanya.

"Centaur," Theo menawarkan.

"Unicorn," kata Greg, sebagian besar berusaha menyembunyikan mimpinya dalam nada suaranya. Ketika yang lain menatapnya, dia berkata, "Apa? Mereka bisa menabrakmu dengan tanduk itu dan mereka sangat teritorial."

"Tepat sekali," kata Hermione. "Siapa yang ingin bertaruh bahwa teman Gryffindor kecil kita, orang-orang yang tahu hutan itu dengan sangat baik, akan membawa dia ke dalam malapetaka tertentu sebelum mereka pergi dan menghubungi siapa saja yang mereka coba hubungi?"

"Kadang-kadang," kata Draco, "Kau benar-benar menakutkan, kau tahu itu?"

*

"Sir," Hermione mengelus-elus kakinya di lantai dan Snape menatapnya dengan sedikit kesal.

"Apa?" Dia bertanya.

"Saya ingin bertanya kepada Anda," gumamnya dan dia mengertakkan gigi.

"Keluarkan sebelum aku meninggal karena usia tua, Miss Granger."

"Kenapa-saya-tidak-bisa-jadi-prefek?" Dia keluar dengan berantakan campur aduk.

Dia menyipitkan matanya ke arahnya. "Kau mengambil Rune dan Arithmancy dan ini adalah tahun OWL-mu, aku pernah mengatakan kepadamu sebelumnya bahwa aku tidak percaya membiarkan murid-murid di Asramaku mengalami gangguan saraf. Miss Parkinson tidak memiliki jadwal akademis yang bahkan menyaingimu. Dia punya waktu untuk mengembara di aula mencari teman sekelasmu yang tolol dan menangkap mereka dalam kekejaman mereka yang tidak berarti."

"Oh," Hermione melepaskan ketegangan yang bahkan tidak disadarinya saat dia memegangnya.

"Kau berpikir itu adalah status darah, bukan?" Snape bertanya sambil mendesah dan saat melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang menegaskan dugaannya, dia menunjuk ke pintu. "Keluar sebelum kau menemukan cara baru untuk menghinaku, Miss Granger."

*

Mereka mendengar kabar saat mereka berada di ruang rekreasi. Theo mendapatkannya dulu. "Ada ... kejadian," katanya pada Hermione. "Panggil Greg dan Vince dan Draco." Saat dia menatapnya, dia hampir tersedak, "Nah!"

Dia memukul-mukul asrama dan menjerit untuk mereka segera dan Theo memberitahu mereka.

"Ada sebuah insiden," katanya. "Pertempuran di Kementerian."

Draco menarik Hermione ke pelukannya dan mulai bergetar. Tatapan wajah Theo mengatakan semua yang perlu diketahuinya tapi anak itu terus berjalan, tanpa henti, suaranya sejajar dan tidak seimbang saat Daphne memegang tangannya, seperti yang dipegang Mille pada Greg. Hermione mengulurkan tangan dan meraih tangan Vince saat mereka berdiri di sana.

Potter pergi ke Kementerian, terpikat oleh penglihatan yang Pangeran Kegelapan telah kirim padanya. Dia memang bermaksud pergi. Itu sudah menjadi bagian dari rencana itu.

Dia seharusnya mengambil sebuah ramalan, yang menamakannya Yang Terpilih. Pangeran Kegelapan ingin mendengarnya secara keseluruhan.

Mereka semua ada di sana. Pelahap Maut yang baru saja lolos. Ayah mereka. Pangeran Kegelapan itu sendiri. Itu tidak penting. Potter telah menghancurkan ramalannya, Dumbledore telah muncul, dan pihak mereka telah hilang. "Mereka semua ada di Azkaban," kata Theo.

"Aku melakukan ini," kata Hermione, suaranya rendah dan penuh rasa bersalah. "Aku mengirim mereka keluar dari kantor Umbridge untuk melakukan ini."

"Tidak!" Suara Theo sangat sedih tapi ngotot. "Dia ingin mereka pergi ke sana, kau melakukan apa yang diinginkannya."

Masih ada lagi. Theo berpaling ke Draco. "Sepupumu, Sirius, satu-satunya yang berhasil diselamatkan Hermione bertahun-tahun yang lalu."

"Iya?" Tanya Draco.

"Bibimu Bella membunuhnya."

"Tapi ..." Draco terdengar tersesat, "dia keluarga, Mum bilang dia keluarga, bagaimana dia bisa melakukan itu?"

"Aku akan membunuhnya," kata Hermione sambil mencengkeramnya, berusaha menguatkan dirinya dengan janji pembunuhannya. "Aku akan membunuh mereka semua ... siapa saja ... ayahmu dan Sirius dan ... mereka semua mati, semuanya akan kubunuh semuanya."

"Tidak bisa," kata Theo. Dia menatapnya dan Hermione menatapnya dengan tatapannya yang marah. "Kau harus menyelamatkan beberapa untukku."

Mereka melihat Potter sekali lagi sebelum sekolah berakhir. Dia, untuk sekali ini, tanpa pelindung-nya.

"Kau sudah mati," kata Draco dan Potter tertawa dan memeriksanya seolah melihat mereka masih bekerja.

"Yeah," katanya.

"Ini hanya masalah waktu saja," kata Hermione, melingkarkan lengannya pada Draco dan bersandar padanya, setiap lekukan tubuhnya memproklamirkan solidaritasnya dengan anak laki-laki pucat dan marah di sisinya. "Lebih banyak orang dikirim ke penjara dengan cobaan, aku kira kau akan agak menentangnya setelah Sirius tapi aku kira kau pikir Pelahap Maut tidak layak mendapat hak."

"Tidak," kata Harry sambil melotot padanya.

"Dementor telah meninggalkan Azkaban," kata Hermione, suaranya tenang. "Mereka akan segera keluar, pulang bersama keluarga mereka."

"Kau tidak harus menjadi bagian dari ini," kata Potter. "Mereka bukan keluargamu, Granger, kau tidak jahat, tidak seperti mereka. Tidak seperti dia." Potter menyentakkan kepalanya ke arah Draco. "Pergi saja."

"Mereka adalah keluargaku," Hermione mengoreksinya. "Dan kau baru saja mengirim anggota keluargaku ke penjara tanpa pengadilan dan itu tidak benar."

"Well, aku gemetar," dia mengejeknya. "Aku yakin kau akan sangat tangguh dibanding Voldemort."

Jika Potter menunggunya tersentak atas namanya seperti kebanyakan orang lakukan atau menentangnya, dia kecewa karena dia hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengulangi ancamannya.

"Berhati-hatilah, Harry Potter," kata Hermione. "Pelindung darahmu akan habis dan aku akan menunggu, kita semua akan menunggu."

 ** _To be Continued ~_**


	14. (14) Tahun Keenam, Part I

T/N: I'm so sorry I'm very late to update this story bcs I'm a little bit bussy in my school so I hope you enjoy this guys and I promise to remake this story bcs my translation is bad and I know it :')

*

Hermione tidak tinggal di rumahnya sendiri di musim panas itu; Dia hanya mengantarkan barangnya dan menyapa orang tuanya. "Aku punya beberapa penelitian Ramuan," dia berbohong dengan mudah, "dan Malfoy memiliki laboratorium di rumah mereka. Aku akan tinggal bersama mereka tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Ramuan itu apa?" Tanya ayahnya.

"Semacam kimia para penyihir," katanya, "dengan sedikit farmakologi di dalamnya."

"Kalau begitu," katanya menyetujui. "Selamat bersenang-senang, sayangku."

"Bersikaplah sopan kepada Mrs. Malfoy," kata ibunya.

Dan begitulah.

"Aneh kalau orangtuamu begitu nyaman membiarkanmu kabur dan tinggal bersamaku," kata Draco dan dia mengangkat bahu.

"Mereka bukanlah tipe orangtua yang membungkam anaknya bahkan ketika aku masih kecil. Mereka berdua sibuk dalam latihan mereka dan itu membuatku lebih mandiri yang membuat mereka suka. Sekarang gagasan bahwa aku melakukan penelitian sains menurut mereka itu baik. Jika aku Muggle, mungkin mereka akan mengirimku ke perkemahan musim panas... "

"Masih aneh," kata Draco.

Draco tampak kalah sejak mereka mendapat kabar bahwa ayahnya berada di Azkaban. Di sela kilasan kemarahan, dia duduk menatap jam berjam-jam setiap saat. "Kita akan mendapatkannya," Hermione berjanji. "Kita akan mendapatkan semuanya."

Malfoy Manor adalah tempat yang kurang nyaman pada musim panas ini daripada di masa lalu. Tom Riddle ada di sana hampir setiap hari, dikelilingi oleh Pelahap Maut yang tidak dipenjara, membuat rencana. Hermione hanya melihatnya sedikit; Dia tidak bisa memutuskan apakah itu melegakan atau mengecewakan. Pria itu mengerikan, tentu saja, tapi karismatik. Bahwa dia telah membebaskan orang-orang yang dipenjara untuknya -- siapa yang akan mati untuknya -- tidak sulit dipercaya setelah kau menghabiskan waktu di hadapannya.

Dia juga memiliki cara untuk membuatnya tampak, saat dia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke dirimu, seolah-olah kau adalah orang paling pintar dan paling menarik yang pernah dia temui. Saat makan malam, setelah piring dibersihkan, dia bersandar dan memandang Hermione dan berkata, salah satu dari senyum setengah terhibur di wajahnya, "Apa aku sudah memberitahumu bahwa Dumbledore menyelamatkan Dolores Umbridge?"

Hermione meletakkan gelas anggurnya dan bersiap untuk tertarik. "Belum," katanya sambil tersenyum kembali. "Betapa mengecewakannya."

Riddle tertawa dan Bellatrix Lestrange melotot ke arah Hermione di seberang meja. "Ya, meski rupanya dia trauma dan terbaring di tempat tidurnya tanpa berbicara."

"Saya rasa itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali," Hermione berkata, "Meski saya akui saya berharap dia tidak akan pernah kembali."

"Biarlah itu menjadi pelajaran," Riddle menyarankan, "betapapun pintar rencanamu untuk melenyapkan seseorang -- dan itu memang benar, karena Potter melakukan pekerjaan kotormu untukmu, terutama tanpa sadar -- jika kau benar-benar menginginkan mereka meninggal, kau harus melakukannya sendiri."

Hermione memiringkan kepalanya ke samping saat Draco memperhatikan keduanya, matanya berputar-putar dari Hermione ke Riddle dengan berkedip gugup. "Bagaimana dengan delegasi?" Hermione bertanya.

"Apa yang telah dia lakukan padamu?" Bellatrix menyela, membuatnya terlihat agak kesal dari Riddle.

Hermione melirik Riddle untuk izin diam-diam untuk menanggapi sebelum dia berbicara. "Dia memiliki beberapa masalah dengan keturunan saya," katanya, suaranya lebih manis daripada kue yang dibawa oleh para peri rumah. "Dan ada insiden kecil dengan detensi darah." Dia menepuk mulutnya dengan serbet dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada peri rumah yang telah menyelipkan piring makanan penutup di depannya. "Sungguh, saya hanya punya masalah dengan sikapnya."

"Aku berharap bisa melihat bagaimana senjata mematikan bisa kuubah," kata Riddle.

"Merupakan hak istimewa saya untuk melakukan apapun yang mungkin Anda minta," Hermione berkata, matanya menatap Bellatrix, bukan Riddle. "Meski saya harap Anda sama sekali tidak mengecilkan inisiatif."

"Memang tidak," kata Riddle. "Dengan asumsi kupikir kau kompeten." Dia mengambil garpu dan menusuk kuenya. "Untuk benar-benar menyenangkanku, kau harus belajar untuk mengantisipasi apa yang kuinginkan. Untuk membaca antrean, seperti apa adanya, mungkin jangan Peter, lebih ke Narcissa jika kau ingin mencari contoh." Dia mendongak dari kuenya ke arahnya. "Tapi ingatlah bahwa membunuh Potter adalah milikku."

Bellatrix mengoceh, orang gila yang membuatnya melirik sekilas dari Riddle sebelum mulai makan makanan penutup.

"Kalian berdua menakut-nakutiki," kata Draco saat mereka kembali di ruang duduk mereka. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia inginkan dariku."

"Hal yang sama yang dia inginkan dari kita semua," kata Theo. "Kepatuhan, dia hanya memberinya tali panjang." Dia dan Daphne berpelukan di sofa. "Kau dan aku, sobat, kita akan menjadi tentara, mungkin akan elok, tapi hanya itu, kau akan menjadi Menteri Sihir suatu hari nanti dan aku akan menjadi asisten setiamu dan kita akan melakukan apa yang Riddle katakan. Kelemahan dari amoralitas, kukira, kau harus menggunakan boneka sehingga kau tidak terlalu menakut-nakuti massa. Hermione akan menjadi ... "

"Istrimu," Hermione menyela mereka. "Hanya istrimu, Draco, nyonya rumah masyarakat. Tidak berbahaya dan amal dan tokoh terkemuka dalam hal-hal yang tidak kontroversial, seperti memberi makan anak-anak." Dia menyeringai pada Daphne yang membalas senyumnya, meski senyumnya sedikit berkurang. Daphne tidak begitu nyaman dengan makan malam bertingkat tinggi seperti Hermione.

"Dia ingin kita membuatkan Mark musim panas ini," kata Draco.

"Kalian berdua?" Hermione bertanya dan dia mengangguk.

"Aku takut," akunya. "Katanya ini menyakitkan dan ... maksudku aku menginginkannya." Suaranya semakin rendah pada saat yang bersamaan. "Aku sudah menginginkannya bertahun-tahun dan sekarang Dad ... aku ingin ... Potter membayar, mereka semua harus membayar."

"Tidak apa-apa," katanya, menarik Draco ke arahnya. "Aku akan berada di sini kalau sudah selesai."

Draco mengulurkan tangan kepadanya dan meraba kalung yang masih terlihat seperti hati kepadanya kecuali dia dengan sadar menggesernya. "Kenapa kau mendapatkan perhiasan dan aku bekas luka?" Dia menggoda dan Hermione menyeringai.

"Kurasa dia lebih menyukaiku?"

"Atau tidak sebanyak itu." Bellatrix berdiri di pintu. "Mungkin dia hanya tidak ingin benar-benar menempatkan Mark-nya di Lumpur."

Jari-jari Draco melengkung dengan cakar yang marah tapi Hermione hanya tersenyum dan bersandar, agak lesu, melawan lengan sofa tempat dia berada dan membiarkan kepalanya miring ke samping. "Kau lanjutkan dan katakan pada dirimu itu, Bibi Bella, jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

"Menjijikkan," wanita itu menggeram lagi, lalu membentak Draco, "Dia menginginkanmu, tanpa gadis itu."

"Gadis itu punya nama," Draco mendesis padanya, tapi Bellatrix hanya mengangkat bahu dan menunggunya bangkit dan menjawab panggilan Riddle.

"Kau gadis pembawa pesan yang baik, Bella," Hermione berkata tepat sebelum penyihir tua menutup pintu dengan sebuah deburam.

"Aku penasaran," kata Theo, "Apakah kau benar-benar suka bermain api atau semacamnya? Karena wanita itu—"

"Gila sebagai pembenci," kata Hermione. "Aku tahu."

"Pernahkah kau mendengar ungkapan 'pai yang gila'?" Tanya Theo.

"Aku hanya menunggu izin," kata Hermione, mengamati pintu yang telah keluar dari Bellatrix.

"Draco benar," kata Theo sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau sangat menakutkan."

*

Riddle memanggil mereka semua ke salah satu halaman rumput suatu sore dan melemparkan sebuah buku ke Hermione. "Spelles Moste Fowle?" Dia membaca, sebuah pertanyaan dalam suaranya.

"Berlatihlaj jauh-jauh dari rumah," sarannya. "Aku mengerti kau memiliki kelompok belajar tahun lalu saat kau mempersiapkan diri untuk O.W.L, bukan?"

Hermione mengangguk.

"Sudah waktunya untuk mengembangkannya," katanya.

"Apakah semua ini tidak dilarang?" Hermione bertanya, membolak-balik buku itu dengan gerakan cepat.

"Mungkin saja," Riddle mengakui. "Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan peraturan Kementerian." Dia berbalik untuk kembali ke rumah, melemparkan satu komentar terakhir dari balik bahunya. "Kuharap kau tahu semua itu pada awal sekolah, Hermione, jangan mengecewakanku."

*

Ketika Draco dan Theo membawa Mark, jeritan mereka bergema di Manor. Daphne dan Hermione duduk bersama Narcissa dan Bellatrix di ruang tamu pribadi Narcissa yang telah dipesan sepenuhnya. Riddle, bagaimanapun, tidak peduli dengan Mantra Diam dan mereka semua mendengar suaranya.

Mengambil Mark, ternyata, menimbulkan rasa sakit dan tidak cepat.

Narcissa duduk, tangannya mengepal di tepi kursi, buku-buku jarinya yang memutih merupakan satu-satunya tanda bahwa dia tidak sepenuhnya rileks. Hermione dan Daphne memainkan permainan catur, tangan mereka gemetar saat mereka memindahkan pion itu. Bellatrix sendiri tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketegangan sama sekali, tertawa terbahak-bahak saat jeritan dimulai.

"Pengorbanan pertama mereka untuk Tuan kita," katanya di antara cekikikan. "Betapa sombongnya dirimu, Cissa, betapa senangnya anakmu yang satu ini telah layak. Andai saja aku punya anak laki-laki yang bisa kuberikan kepada Pangeran Kegelapan."

Suara keras dan sedih menerobos masuk ke ruangan dan tangan Narcissa mengencangk lebih jauh. "Tapi kenapa khawatir ini, Cissa?" Bellatrix bertanya. "Anak itu menginginkannya, paling tidak, dia sangat ingin membuktikan nilainya! Itulah suara pengabdian yang kau dengar, kau harus bersukacita di dalamnya, kau akan menginginkan lebih banyak lagi!"

"Keluarlah," kata Narcissa, suaranya datar dan tenang dan Bellatrix terkekeh.

"Kau sedang retak, sayangku Cissa, keretakanmu tidak layak untuk mencium Tuan kita -"

"Jika kau tidak keluar, aku akan mengusirmu keluar," kata Narcissa, nada suaranya tidak terpengaruh oleh tuduhan Bella. Sesuatu dalam nada itu, bagaimanapun, menusuk kegilaan Bella dan penyihir itu meluncur ke pintu.

"Seperti yang akan kau lakukan, Cissa. Bersukacitalah bahwa anakmu -"

"Well," kata Narcissa, nada suaranya yang semakin ganas menjadi lebih ganas, dan setelah mendengarnya, Bellatrix akhirnya pergi; Pintu tertutup tanpa suara di belakangnya saat jeritan lain memenuhi udara. Hermione langsung menyeberang ke sisi Narcissa dan, berlutut di depannya, meraih tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ma'am," katanya. "Ayah mereka menanggungnya dan mereka baik-baik saja, keduanya akan baik-baik saja dan kami akan mengurusnya kalau sudah selesai." Dia meremas tangan wanita itu. "Tidak apa-apa, maafkan saya kakak Anda -"

"Dia bukan saudaraku," kata Narcissa, hampir tanpa sadar. "Adikku meninggal di Azkaban, dia yang ... berjalan-jalan di tubuhnya adalah cermin yang patah, mencerminkan fragmen dari apa yang dulu ada pada kita, tapi yang dulu tidak ada lagi."

Hermione menatap Narcissa dan kedua penyihir itu melakukan kontak mata singkat sebelum ada jeritan lain yang menayangkan udara dan ketiga wanita di ruangan itu bergidik.

"Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan?" Daphne akhirnya berteriak, melepaskan semua rasa takut dan khawatir yang telah ditekannya saat Bellatrix sedang berkeliaran. "Ini mengerikan."

"Mungkin beberapa jam lagi," kata Narcissa.

*

Saat Draco datang, dia menoleh, agak hati-hati, dan rasa tidak enak adalah kejutan yang menyenangkan. "Hermione," dia serak dan gadis yang duduk di kursi dekat tempat tidurnya, tersentak bangun dan menatapnya sesaat sebelum tersandung ke depan dan melemparkan dirinya ke lantai di sisi tempat tidurnya. Dia mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya, seolah takut dia bisa patah, dan dia menyelipkan jari satu ke tangannya.

"Sudah berapa lama aku keluar?" Tanyanya, suaranya lebih jelas sekarang.

"Beberapa hari," katanya dan matanya melebar.

"Hari?" Dia bertanya dengan ngeri dan melihat ke meja yang telah disiapkan dengan ramuan dan apa yang tampak seperti mangkuk untuk muntah.

Hermione meremas jari-jarinya. "Kau tampak baik sekarang," katanya. "Dan kau adalah Pelahap Maut. Selamat."

Hermione melihat wajahnya, mencari beberapa tanda kepahitan, menganalisis nada suaranya, mencari sarkasme. Tidak ada "Masih seperti diriku?" Tanyanya sangat pelan.

Dia bangkit berdiri, duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, dan memutar lengannya sehingga Mark terlihat. Hermione menatapnya sedikit, seperti juga dia. Itu adalah noda gelap yang masuk ke dalam intinya, mengikatnya selamanya. Matanya menelusuri itu, lalu jari-jarinya, membelai garis-garis ular dan tengkorak dengan sangat ringan dan Draco bisa merasakan dirinya mengeras pada sentuhan lembut di lengannya. Dia mulai berpikir mati-matian tentang skor Quidditch dan betapa sakitnya dia saat mendapatkan Mark yang dia sentuh dan dia berusaha melepaskan gairahnya, dan dia sangat fokus pada usahanya sehingga dia hampir merindukan kata-katanya.

Dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika dia melakukan itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Draco Malfoy," katanya. "Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu. Melalui hujan dan api dan perang, tidak pernah meragukan cintaku padamu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu," katanya, menatap wajahnya dengan takjub.

Dia mematahkan intensitas saat itu dengan menambahkan, "Aku senang lau bertahan. Riddle memutuskan untuk memberi tahuki saat makan malam tadi bahwa tidak semua orang bisa bertahan."

Draco menggigil. "Apa katamu?"

Hermione menyeringai padanya dan dia bergidik lagi. Cara dia dan Tom Riddle berbicara satu sama lain membuatnya ingin merangkak masuk ke dalam gua dan tidak pernah keluar. "Aku menyarankan agar dia mempermudahnya karena sepertinya ada banyak usaha untuk memasukkan pengikut potensial yang bahkan tidak berhasil."

"Dan?"

"Dan dia tertawa, tentu saja, dan Bibi Bellamu menatapku seperti dia tidak menginginkan apa pun selain mulai memotongku menjadi potongan-potongan kecil."

Draco duduk dan melihat sekeliling dan menyadari, ngeri, bahwa dia berada di kamar tidurnya yang sebenarnya. "Hermione, kau tidak bisa berada di sini," katanya dengan panik. "Kay harus keluar sebelum ada orang ... Aku telah membahayakanmu. Kau perlu -"

"Jangan konyol."

Draco memutar, mengikuti suara itu.

Narcissa berbicara lagi dari sudut tempat dia duduk dalam bayang-bayang. "Dia benar-benar diawasi setiap saat dia bersamamu."

"Oh." Draco merosot lega.

"Aku akan menganggap ketakutan sesaatmi bahwa aku akan membiarkan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi di bawah atapku telah disebabkan oleh disorientasi dari siksaanmi," kata Narcissa, datang untuk menciumnya dengan ringan. "Nah, setelah beberapa hari, kau pasti ingin mandi. Ayo, Hermione."

Wanita itu menunjuk Hermione yang patuh berdiri untuk mengikuti nyonya rumahnya. Saat dia melakukannya, kalungnya digantung dan Draco mengulurkan tangan dan menempelkan ujung jarinya ke atasnya. Mantra itu adalah salinan Markus yang sempurna dan miniatur di lengannya. "Aku bisa melihatnya," katanya kagum.

Lebih dari melihatnya, dia bisa merasakan peringatan dalam mantra itu memberitahu semua orang yang memiliki mata untuk melihatnya bahwa pemakainya tak tersentuh. Tidak heran Bella tidak hanya ingin membunuhnya dengan tangan.

"Tentu saja," kata Hermione. "Kau adalah Pelahap Maut sekarang."

*

Saat sarapan pagi berikutnya dengan suasana yang agak tegang, Theo dan Draco menggigiti roti panggang seolah-olah mereka takut ada infus zat padat yang tiba-tiba akan mengembalikannya ke keadaan menyedihkan yang tidak begitu dinikmati selama beberapa hari terakhir ini, Riddle menanyai Hermione pada kemajuan yang dia buat melalui buku mantra yang telah ditugaskannya padanya. Akhirnya, dia bersandar dan tersenyum padanya, jelas senang.

"Dan kupikir aku menganggap telah membunuhmu."

"Keputusan yang bisa kau pertimbangkan kembali," gumam Bella.

"Maafkan aku, Bella, itu terdengar seperti kau meragukanku," kata Riddle, berpaling kepadanya, suaranya ringan dan menyenangkan saat ia mencapai meja makan untuk makanan lain.

Wanita itu berkata, "Aku tidak akan pernah meragukanmu! Tidak ada yang benar seperti yang kumiliki, Tuanku, aku adalah orang yang paling setia, yang paling setia—"

"Ya," dia memotongnya, terdengar bosan. "Sayangnya, kau juga bukan yang paling efektif, Bella. Setelah kegagalan di Kementerian, aku mempertimbangkan bahwa barangkali jika aku menginginkan kesetiaan, kesetiakawanan, aku hanya harus mendapatkan seekor anjing."

"Jika Lucius—" Bella memulai.

"Jangan coba-coba melewati kegagalanmu ke yang lain," kata Riddle. "Kementerian adalah bencana di setiap sisi dan, sejak saat itu, aku telah memutuskan bahwa aku harus menghilangkan pikiranku dan bukannya memberi makan bayangan pada Potter, aku harus menjauhkannya dari pengetahuan tentang pemikiranku." Dia mengetukkan jarinya di atas meja. "Aku telah sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa menyerang anak itu di depan pelindung darah sama sekali tidak akan berhasil. Lily Potter, apapun kegagalannya yang begitu banyak, melindunginya dengan baik."

"Sihirmu lebih besar dari dia, Tuanku—" Bella mencoba untuk memulai lagi dan kali ini Riddle mendesah.

"Bella, pengabdianmu benar-benar ... menggemaskan ... tapi jika kau bisa mencoba untuk tetap berada dalam realitas yang sama seperti kita semua, ini akan lebih membantu. Tentunya penghormatan anak itu telah berada di tanganku berkali-kali. Mengumumkan kesetiaan itu idiot."

"Dia tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan denganmu," protes Bella dan Riddle mulai menggosok keningnya.

"Bella, tinggalkan kami," katanya. Dia duduk, membeku, di kursinya sampai dia menatapnya dan berkata, "Apakah aku perlu mengulanginya sendiri?" Pada saat itu, melotot pada Hermione seolah-olah pembuangannya dari sarapan bisa diletakkan di kaki wanita yang lebih muda, Bellatrix Lestrange terdorong mundur dari meja dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Draco dan Theo telah mengamati pertukaran itu dengan mata terbelalak.

"Apa kita tahu kapan hari ulang tahunnya?" Hermione bertanya.

"31 Juli," kata Riddle sambil mengamatinya.

"Jadi, Anda membunuhnya pada bulan Agustus pertama," katanya sambil mengangkat bahu, "Ketika pelindung berakhir, apakah Anda memiliki buku yang bisa Anda rekomendasikan untuk ditakuti seperti itu? Ini sangat mengesankan dan licin dan saya ingin melihat apakah salah satu bisa melakukannya tanpa perlu melemparkan diri di depan kutukan mematikan sebagai meterai terakhir. "

"Aku akan menyuruh Narcissa melacak sebuah buku untukmu, perpustakaan di Malfoy Manor dengan sedih tidak terorganisir."

"Aku akan melakukan itu," kata Narcissa sambil tersenyum saat ia duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah tempat Bella. "Apa yang kau lakukan untuk membuat Bella kesal? Aku melewatinya di aula dan dia mencoba menarik rambutnya dari akar-akarnya."

"Hanya mengatakan kalau dia melelahkan," kata Riddle.

"Dia tidak pernah peduli akan hal itu," kata Narcissa sambil menuang teh. "Apakah kau tahu hasil O.W.L. datang hari ini?"

Wajah Hermione segera terisi ketakutan. "Aku tahu aku ceroboh dalam Rune," erangnya. "Terjemahan dan Astronomi dengan wanita mengerikan itu mencoba ... dan kehancuran Potter yang kecil selama Sejarah Sihir... dan ..."

"Jujur saja," gumam Theo, "maukah kau diam? Kau bukan satu-satunya yang gugup, kau tahu."

"Tidak," Hermione mengerang, mengubur wajahnya di tangannya. "Aku tahu aku telah mengecewakan mereka semua."

"Apa yang terjadi jika kita gagal semuanya?" Daphne bertanya, wajahnya pucat.

"Kita bertemu dengan Snape untuk 'mendiskusikan beberapa pilihan tidak menarik yang tersisa bagimu.'" Hermione berkata dengan putus asa. "Aku memintanya pada akhir masa jabatan terakhir."

Narcissa dan Tom Riddle saling bertepuk tangan. "Aku yakin, tidak peduli apa hasil kalian, kalian semua akan terus menjalani kehidupan bahagia dan produktif," kata Narcissa. "Meskipun, tentu saja, aku harap kalian semua membuat pertunjukan yang terhormat."

"Pergi dan tunggu hasilnya di tempat lain," kata Riddle, meski terlihat geli. "Histeria remaja hampir sama menyebalkannya dengan Bella."

Mereka semua bangkit dan lari dari ruangan disertai suara tawa Narcissa dan Riddle.

Ketika burung hantu itu tiba, Hermione menolak membuka amplopnya sendiri. Draco harus melepaskannya dari kaki burung hantu yang semakin tidak sabar saat dia hanya berdiri di ruang masuk dan bergetar. Daphne berhasil melepaskan hasilnya sendiri meskipun dia hanya berdiri memandang amplop itu selama beberapa menit yang panjang. Theo hanya bergumam, "Tidak lebih buruk daripada mendapatkan Mark itu," dan membuka haknya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan 'Exceeds Expectations' dalam Ramalan?" Daphne adalah orang pertama yang berbicara. "Aku membuat segalanya, semuanya."

"Delapan O.W.L.s," Draco hampir merosot lega saat melihat-lihat lembarannya. "Dan 'Outstanding' dalam Ramuan dan Pertahanan."

Theo menarik kembali amplop Hermione yang belum dibuka dari tangannya dan, sambil membukanya terbuka, "Mengapa kau hanya mendapatkan 'E' di Rune?"

Dia berkata, suaranya sangat kecil, "terjemahannya, aku tahu aku ceroboh."

Theo memutar matanya dan menyerahkan surat itu. "Kau ... kau bajingan," kata Hermione, mengulurkan tangan untuk memukulnya. "Aku mendapat 'Outstanding' di Runes dan kau tahu aku khawatir dengan hal itu, aku mengambil kembali semua hal baik yang pernah kukatakan tentangmu!"

Theo menghindar dan menyeringai. "Memangnya kau pernah mengatakan hal-hal yang baik?"

Draco muncul di belakangnya dan membaca lembaran di bahunya. "Merlin, Hermione, sembilan Outstanding, aku tahu kau adalah orang yang tepat, tapi itu gila."

Dia melipat kertas itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam amplop dan Draco, menatapnya, berkata, "Kau tidak kecewa, bukan?" Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi dia mencengkeramnya dan menariknya ke pelukan. "Kau orang bodoh."

"Jadi ... sekarang kita siswa N.E.W.T.," kata Daphne, tampak lega dan khawatir pada saat bersamaan.

"Ayo kita berenang," kata Theo. "Liburan musim panas akan berakhir dan sesuatu tentang kencan pendek dan sebagainya."

"Apa?" Kata Draco.

"Dia mengertikan sebagai musim panas akan segera berakhir dan kita akan kembali ke sekolah berurusan dengan semua sentakan itu," kata Hermione, "jadi kita harus pergi ke kolam sekarang."

*

Mereka berada di Madam Malkin untuk mendapatkan jubah sekolah tahun ini ketika mereka memiliki pengalaman yang tidak menyenangkan dengan bertemu Potter lagi. Draco berdiri di atas panggung sementara Madam Malkin mengangkat ujungnya.

"Ow," gumamnya. "Perhatikan di mana kau mendorong jarum itu!"

Hermione, yang memiliki beberapa noda darah sendiri dari sengatan wanita itu, tersentak simpati.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan anak-anak berkeliaran sendiri," kata Narcissa dari ruang belakang saat pintu terbuka dan Potter dan Weasley masuk ke toko.

"Jujur saja, Mum," gumam Draco, "Aku bukan anak enam tahun. Aku benar-benar bisa berbelanja tanpamu, aku akan membawa Hermione bersamaku untuk memastikan bahwa aku tidak menyukai masalah apa pun yang kau bayangkan akan masuk ke siang bolong." Dia menatap sepasang anak laki-laki yang berdiri di ambang pintu dan mengejek, "Dan jika kau bertanya-tanya bau apa itu, darah pengkhianat baru saja masuk ke toko."

Madam Malkin berkata, meludahkan semua jarum dari mulutnya, "Tidak boleh berkata seperti itu." Dia melihat ke arah anak laki-laki di ambang pintu yang keduanya telah menarik tongkat sihir mereka dan menunjuk ke Draco dan menambahkan, "dan tidak ada tongkat sihir di tokoku."

"Selalu kekerasan yang kalian pilih, bukan?" Hermione tergelincir. "Apakah kalian tidak memiliki respons terhadap kata-kata selain menyerang dengan cara ini?" Dia berpaling ke Draco dan berkata, dalam sebuah panggung berbisik, "Aku pikir mereka mungkin memiliki masalah dengan pengaturan diri sendiri, seperti balita."

"Itu cukup," kata Madam Malkin. "Madam, tolong ..." dia memanggil Narcissa yang muncul dari balik sebuah rak pakaian dan menatap Potter dan Weasley dengan jijik.

"Letakkan tongkat sihir kalian, jika kalian menyerang anakku lagi, aku akan memastikan itu adalah hal terakhir yang pernah kalian lakukan." Dia melirik Hermione. "Dengan asumsi ada sisa dari kalian setelah dia selesai."

"Sungguh?" Potter mendekati Narcissa dan menatap wajahnya. "Akan mencari beberapa teman Pelahap Maut untuk mematahkan kami?"

Hermione melangkah di antara keduanya saat Madam Malkin menjerit dan tersentak dan tergagap saat menyebutkan Pelahap Maut. "Tick tock, Potter, pelindung darah itu akan kadaluarsa."

Potter tidak menurunkan tongkatnya meski dia mundur selangkah. "Menjadi favorit Dumbledore telah memberimu rasa aman yang salah," kata Narcissa pelan, "tapi dia tidak akan selalu ada."

Potter melihat-lihat sekeliling. "Astaga, dia tidak di sini sekarang. Mengapa kalian tidak membunuhku sekarang? Aku yakin mereka bisa menemukan sel ganda yang bagus untuk kalian dan suami Maut di Azkaban."

"Jangan bicara dengan ibuku seperti itu," desis Draco dan melangkah menuju Potter, tersandung di jubah Madam Malkin yang belum selesai dan tersandung dari panggung dan masuk ke Hermione.

Narcissa meletakkan tangannya di bahunya dan mereka bertiga berdiri di sana, menghadap ke bawah kedua remaja laki-laki yang masih memegang tongkat mereka. "Tidak apa-apa, Draco," katanya. "Aku menduga Potter akan dipertemukan kembali dengan Sirius tersayangnya sebelum aku bertemu kembali dengan Lucius."

Harry mengangkat tongkatnya lebih tinggi.

"Kau benar-benar ingin melakukan itu, Potter?" Hermione berbisik. "Kau benar-benar ingin mengutuk seorang wanita karena kau tidak menyukai cara dia berbicara kepadamu? Bahkan Dumbledore tidak dapat melindungimu jika kau melakukan itu."

Narcissa melihat Potter saat ia memegang tongkatnya tanpa bergerak. Dia mungkin telah menonton permainan yang tidak menarik di bioskop yang dia sukai sebagai teman.

"Kurasa aku tidak menginginkan ini lagi," kata Draco sambil menanggalkan jubah dan melemparkannya ke lantai.

"Kau benar," kata Narcissa. "Sekarang kita tahu siapa yang berbelanja di sini, kupikir kita akan lebih baik dilayani di tempat lain."

Dia menunjuk ke arah pintu dan ketiganya berjalan keluar, Draco berhasil menusuk Weasley sekeras yang dia bisa saat dia melewatinya.

Begitu keluar, Narcissa menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Kupikir," katanya, "setelah pertengkaran kecil itu, aku mungkin ingin segelas anggur sebelum kita pergi ke pemberhentian berikutnya. Pergi, kalian berdua, dan lakukan belanja apa pun yang ada dalam pikiranmu. Draco, tidak ada cincin. Ayahmu akan hancur jika tidak ada di sana untuk mengajakmu berbelanja."

"Ya, Mum," kata Draco, berusaha tidak kembali menatap Madam Malkin.

"Aku akan menemui kaliandi restoran," kata Narcissa. "Hermione, jauhkan dia dari masalah."

"Ya, Ma'am," kata Hermione. "Anda dapat mengandalkan saya."

Narcissa mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dan mencium Hermione dengan ringan di satu pipi. "Aku tahu, sayang." Dia melakukan gerakan dengan tangannya. "Sekarang, pergi, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk minum satu gelas, jadi cepatlah apa pun yang sedang kalian lakukan."

Begitu Narcissa berpaling ke arah restoran dan segelas anggur untuk menenangkan sarafnya, Hermione menatap Draco. "Borgin and Burkes?" Katanya dan dia mengangguk dan mereka berdua berangkat, melirik ke arah toko jubah untuk memastikan tidak diikuti.

Begitu berada di dalam toko, Hermione menunjuk ke arah kabinet dan berkata, "Itu, kami menginginkan itu."

Borgin menatapnya dan berkata, suaranya beruban, "rusak tapi mungkin saya bisa menarik perhatian wanita itu—"

"Dan kami ingin itu diperbaiki," Draco menambahkan.

"Jika saya tahu bagaimana cara memperbaikinya, Mr Malfoy, saya jamin ini pasti, tapi Anda tidak bisa memperbaiki satu setengah pun dari lemari yang kabur. Biarkan saya—"

Draco menyelipkan lengan bajunya ke atas, berhati-hati untuk menjauhkan lengannya dari pandangan orang yang lewat di jalan dan, melihat Mark, Mr. Borgin menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Hermione bersandar di meja kasir dan berkata, "Kami menginginkannya, dan kami ingin kau tetap aman di sini, dan kami ingin kau meneruskan informasi yang kau temukan untuk memperbaikinya."

"Tapi, seperti yang saya katakan," pria itu mulai berkeringat, sedikit butiran kelembaban di garis rambutnya, dan dia terbata-bata karena penolakannya, "Kalian hanya boleh memperbaiki satu setengah dari satu—"

"Kami punya yang lain, idiot," kata Draco. "Itu sebabnya kami ingin yang ini."

"Y-iya, saya ... kalau ada yang lain ada yang bisa saya coba ..."

"Kami juga akan mengambil kalung ini," kata Draco sambil menunjuk secercah perhiasan terkutuk.

"Draco," desis Hermione. "Itu tidak akan berhasil, kita sudah membicarakan hal ini."

"Dan aku masih menganggapmu salah," gumamnya saat Nr Borgin mencoba menyembunyikan betapa tertariknya dia dalam percakapan ini.

"Baik," katanya. "Bila tidak bekerja kau berutang budi padaku. "

"Apa yang akan kau berikan jika aku benar?" Tanya Draco dengan sedikit tertarik dan dia memutar matanya.

"Mimpi terus," katanya. "Mari kembali ke ibumu."

*

Ketika mereka duduk di kompartemen kereta mereka untuk kembali ke Hogwarts, ada begitu banyak dari mereka yang penuh sesak.

"Teman," Hermione berkata sambil mendesah lega saat dia duduk. Draco duduk di sebelahnya, mengambil jauh lebih banyak tempat, dan meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuannya. Dia mulai mengusapkan jemarinya dengan rambutnya yang pucat dan pirang, seperti biasanya, bagaimana setiap helai itu tembus pandang tapi saling berlapis-lapis, mereka menjadi rambut pirang yang dikenalnya.

Greg duduk di seberang mereka bersama Vincent, yang mengeluarkan sebuah buku komik dan, membungkuk, kehilangan dirinya dalam petualangan pahlawan super dan musuhnya.

Millie meremas sebelah Greg, dan Blaise mendorong kaki Draco ke lantai, duduk di sampingnya, menarik Luna ke pangkuannya, dan mengubur wajahnya ke rambutnya. Theo melihat-lihat kompartemen penuh dan berkata, "Aku akan menemukan tempat lain, aku suka dengan orang-orang tapi tidak cukup untuk duduk di atas pangkuan."

Daphne, tangannya menyelip di tubuhnya, tertawa tapi berkata, "Apa sebaiknya kau tidak melakukan hal-hal Prefek, Draco?"

"Ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan tahun ini," katanya sembrono. Daphne dan Hermione melakukan kontak mata dengan cepat sebelum Daphne memberi isyarat cabul ke mulutnya dengan tangannya dan kedua gadis itu mencibir. Greg menelan tawa dan Vincent mendongak, bingung karena dia telah melewatkan semuanya.

"Dia ingin," kata Hermione. "Sampai jumpa di sekolah, Daph?"

"Tentu," kata gadis lain saat dia dan Theo melambai dan pergi mencari kompartemen lain.

Mereka baru saja menyelesaikannya sebelum seorang gadis tahun ketiga membuka pintu dan, sebelum Draco bisa meneriakinya, mendorong sebuah gulungan yang diikat dengan pita ke arah Blaise. "Aku seharusnya memberikan ini padamu."

Dia mengambilnya dari dia dengan sebuah kata terima kasih dan senyuman yang membuatnya tersipu malu dan tersandung sepatu di jalan keluar. Begitu dia pergi, dia membukanya, mengerang dan, dengan tatapan tajam Greg, melemparkannya ke anak laki-laki yang lain.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Draco dari tempatnya di pangkuan Hermione.

"Undangan," kata Greg. "Kenapa ada yang mau makan siang dengan guru?"

"Kekuasaan," kata Hermione pelan. Saat Greg menatapnya, dia berkata, "Dia membuat koneksi, aku yakin."

"Tapi kenapa Blaise?" Tanya Greg. "Kenapa bukan Draco?"

"Aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak begitu dekat dengan bangsawan sihir karena wajahnya merah padam di sana," Blaise melongo, "tapi ibuku adalah kecantikan yang cukup terkenal."

"Dan dia adalah?" Tanya Greg dan Hermione mendesah.

"Ya, Greg," kata Hermione. "Elora Zabini adalah selebriti."

"Wow," kata anak itu sambil menatap Blaise dengan mata lebar.

"Jangan sampai terkesan," kata Blaise sambil mendengus. "Dia cantik dan berkomplot."

"Seperti kau?" Luna menyarankan dan dia meletakkan mulutnya di lehernya dan, saat menggigitnya dengan giginya, Luna mencicit.

"Kupikir aku akan mencoba untuk menghindari kebiasaannya menikahi pria kaya yang pasti akan mengalami penyakit fatal sesaat setelah pernikahan."

"Nah, kau tidak suka anak laki-laki," kata Luna logis dan dia menggigitnya lagi.

"Cari tahu apa yang dia lakukan," saran Hermione saat Blaise bangkit untuk pergi.

Dia meniupkan ciuman padanya. "Aku akan melakukan itu, Principessa."

Ketika dia kembali, pintu kompartemen mereka macet dan tidak akan menutup semua jalan dan Blaise bergumam, "Ada apa dengan benda ini?" Saat dia meraihnya dan mencoba memaksanya menutupnya. Sambil membantingnya berulang kali ke dalam apa pun yang macet, pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan Blaise dilemparkan ke pangkuan Greg.

"Well, hai di sana," kata Mille sambil cekikikan saat Blaise bersumpah. Luna berdiri dan berhasil menutup pintu sementara Draco menatap kursi yang dikosongkannya seolah-olah dia melihat hantu. Blaise bangkit kembali ke kursinya sendiri dan menarik Luna kembali padanya. Vincent mendengus kesal pada keributan dan membalik halaman komiknya dan Hermione kembali mengusap rambut Draco.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Hermione bertanya dan Blaise mendengus.

"Dia adalah definisi pejalan kaki yang berjalan, bukan karena dia menemukan banyak orang untuk diurus." Dia menatapnya. "Aku menceritakan kepadanya semua tentangmu 'penyihir termanis tahun ini', kataku, kelahiran Muggle pertama yang ditempatkan di Slytherin selama berabad-abad, bahkan aku mengatakan kepadanya bahwa kau telah melakukan tambahan ramuan dengan Snape. Aku berharap kau akan mendapatkan sebuah undangan untuk yang berikutnya."

"Itu tidak baik," katanya, mengolok-olok jalannya.

"Hei," kata Blaise sambil menyelipkan jari-jarinya di bawah kemeja Luna dan meletakkannya di kulitnya, "aku harus tahan dengan omong kosong. Kau lolos harus melakukan Regu Pemeriksaan tahun lalu—"

"Seperti kau," dia menunjukkan.

"—jadi sekarang giliranmu untuk mengambil satu untuk tim."

"Siapa lagi yang ada di sana?" Tanya Draco.

"Potter, tentu saja," kata Blaise. "McLaggen—"

"Ayahnya besar di Kementerian," akunya Draco.

"—Belby dari Ravenclaw—"

"Sungguh?" Millie mengerutkan hidungnya.

"—dan Longbottom dan gadis Weasley."

"Longbottom?" Bahkan Hermione terdengar bingung dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Gadis Weasley?" Millie bertanya. "Kenapa dia?"

"Dia cantik," kata Luna.

"Tidak secantik kau," kata Blaise.

Draco terdengar cemberut saat dia bergumam, "Mungkin dia tidak tahu aku sedang di kereta. Aku yakin begitu kita sampai di sekolah—"

"Aku tidak akan mengandalkannya," Blaise memotongnya. "Dia bertanya tentang ayah Theo dan begitu aku menyebutkan bahwa dia tertangkap di Kementerian, dia terlihat sangat tidak bahagia. Aku tidak berpikir dia ingin ada hubungannya dengan Pelahap Maut."

"Tapi ..." Hermione berkata dan Draco mendorong siku ke sisinya dan dia berhenti berbicara.

"Siapa yang peduli dengan apa yang sudah lama ada, pikirkan suaraku," suara Draco menjadi lebih jelas dan lebih keras, seolah-olah dia ingin memastikan semua orang mengerti setiap kata yang dia katakan. "Hal-hal berubah dan siapa yang peduli berapa banyak O.W.L atau N.E.W.T.s yang kau dapatkan? Ini akan menjadi segalanya—"

"Sambungan," Hermione memotongnya. "Dan kesetiaan. Siapa pun yang menolak untuk berasosiasi dengan ... kalian tahu ... akan mendapati diri mereka dalam kedinginan." Dia melirik ke arah Blaise yang mengerutkan bibirnya dan meniupkan ciuman lagi padanya di atas bahu Luna.

"Biarkan aku hangat?" Blaise menyarankan.

"Kau benar-benar lintah," gumamnya saat Luna berkata, "Tempat tidur di Hogwarts terlalu kecil untuk tiga orang."

Saat mereka mendekati Hogwarts, mereka semua berdiri dan mulai mengangkut koper mereka. Terdengar terengah-engah saat Greg menariknya ke bawah dan Hermione dan Draco saling pandang tapi tidak mengatakan apapun saat mereka mulai menarik jubah sekolah mereka. Ketika kereta berhenti, Greg membuka pintu dan mendorongnya keluar ke koridor, mendorong beberapa tahun kedua dari jalan dan memberi isyarat dengan lengannya agar Millie keluar. Blaise dan Luna juga memanfaatkan jalan yang telah dia bersihkan dan Vincent mengikuti mereka. Hermione berhenti di pintu, menatap Draco, dan berkata, "Jangan membuat kesalahan."

Dia mengangguk dan berkata, "Aku akan melihatmi di dalam."

Dia menyelinap keluar pintu dan melihat saat Draco menurunkan orang di jendela.

*

Ketika Draco bergabung dengannya di Perayaan Seleksi, Hermione mengangkat alisnya dan anak laki-laki itu menyeringai padanya. Dia menempelkan tangannya ke atas jarinya dan menciumnya di ujung hidungnya.

"Bisakah kalian berdua mencoba untuk tidak begitu dengan imut sepanjang masa?" Gumam Pansy saat mereka menemukan tempat duduk di meja mereka.

"Maaf, Pans," kata Hermione sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Draco.

"Sepertinya guru pertahanan baru tahun ini laki-laki lagi," kata Daphne sambil menunjuk Slughorn dengan garpu. "Senang kita menyingkirkan Umbridge."

Tahun-tahun pertama diselesi dan Topi membuat lebih banyak suara tentang bekerja sama dalam menghadapi musuh bersama; Suara-suara yang diabaikan Slytherin. Mereka adalah musuh bersama sejauh menyangkut sekolah sehingga tidak banyak gunanya memberi perhatiam pada gagasan gotong royong. Ketika Potter datang terlambat, ditarik oleh Snape dan berlumuran darah, Greg menatap Draco dan berkata, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dia mengatakan bahwa mematahkan hidung anak itu dan bagian meja mereka tertawa.

Vincent memandang ke bawah meja. Seorang gadis dengan eyeliner hitam terlalu banyak menatapnya. "Daphne," desisnya. "Apakah itu adik perempuanmu?"

Daphne memandang ke bawah meja dan menghela napas. "Ya," gumamnya. "Jangan dorong dia."

"Kenapa dia menatapku?" Kata Vincent gugup.

"Lord Voldemort telah kembali," kata Dumbledore, dan seluruh Aula terdiam saat dia meyakinkan mereka bahwa kastil itu tidak bisa ditembus, tapi tetap saja, mereka harus mengikuti pembatasan gerakan mereka tanpa keluhan.

"Tidak ada yang seperti ancaman untuk membenarkan orang-orang melepaskan kebebasan yang mereka miliki," gumam Hermione. Draco hanya menyeimbangkan garpunya di udara di atas piringnya, mengabaikan ucapannya.

Ketika Slughorn diperkenalkan bukan sebagai guru Pertahanan tapi sebagai guru Ramuan baru, Hermione mendongak tajam ke arah Snape. Konfirmasi Dumbledore bahwa Profesor Snape akan mengambil alih posisi Pertahanan membuatnya tersenyum tapi hilang dengan jelas karena diinterupsi oleh, tanpa disengaja, tapi sangat keras, "Tidak!" Dari Potter.

"Tata cara jelas tidak diberlakukan di asramanya," Theo mengamati saat kepala di sekeliling aula berputar untuk melihat Yang Terpilih.

"Tidak punya akal sehat," kata Hermione. "Ingat tahun lalu dengan Umbridge? Seolah-olah tujuannya adalah untuk memusuhi semua orang dengan kekuatan untuk membuat hidupnya tidak menyenangkan."

"Tidak ada kontrol diri," Theo setuju.

Hermione tersenyum padanya. "Kelemahan adalah untuk mengeksploitasi."

"Memang."

Kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang pertama bisa digambarkan dengan menarik. Profesor Snape tidak mencegah Hermione untuk duduk bersama Draco kali ini meskipun peringatan yang dia berikan terlihat jelas. Snape menggantung gambar-gambar mengerikan di sepanjang dinding dan menarik tirai yang mengubah ruang ceria yang sebelumnya penuh dengan anak kucing dan sinar matahari menjadi tempat yang suram dengan bayang-bayang yang menjulang.

Hermione memikirkan Tom Riddle, lambang Ilmu Hitam, duduk di ruang sarapan cerah Narcissa dan harus menahan senyuman saat ia meraih tasnya.

"Aku tidak ingat memintamu untuk mengeluarkan bukumu, Miss Granger," kata Snape dan dia menjatuhkannya secepat mungkin.

"Kalian telah memiliki lima instruktur dalam masalah ini," Snape memulai, berkeliaran di sekitar ruangan, "masing-masing kurang kompeten dari yang terakhir. Aku terkejut bahwa salah satu dari kalian berhasil melewati OWL, apalagi melakukannya dengan cukup baik. Namun, di sinilah kita, apakah kalian akan mampu bertahan, tentu saja, tidak diketahui meskipun aku memiliki keraguan, aku tidak akan memberlakukan kehadiran, jika kalian menginginkannya, aku yakin istilahnya adalah 'skiv off' , dan luangkan sisa perjuangan kalian yang tidak layak, tolong lakukan."

Kelas menatapnya dalam diam saat dia melotot pada mereka. "Ilmu Hitam," lanjutnya, "bukanlah hal kecil sederhana yang telah kaliam pelajari sejauh ini, mereka bukan makhluk dan mantra. Mereka cairan dan dinamis, selalu berubah dan tidak bisa dihancurkan. Kegelapan adalah bagian dari sihir dan tidak dapat dimusnahkan lebih dari yang kalian bisa memiliki hari tanpa malam. Kegelapan," dia melihat ke seberang ruangan, "adalah bagian dari diri kalian."

Potter mendesah dan sepertinya akan berbicara saat Snape melanjutkan.

"Oleh karena itu, jika kalian ingin melawannya, kalian pasti sama kenyalnya dengan kegelapan itu sendiri. Kalian harus kreatif, kalian harus inventif." Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan melangkah kembali ke mejanya, jubahnya mengepul seperti sayap di belakangnya. "Kita akan mulai dengan mantra non verbal, kalian yakin aku adalah novis lengkap di bidang ini. Siapa yang bisa memberi tahuku tentang keuntungan dari mantra non verbal?"

Hermione mendorong tangannya ke udara dan Snape menghela napas.

"Haruskah selalu tanganmu yang di udara, Miss Granger?" Dia melihat sekeliling dan ketika tidak ada orang lain yang sepertinya mau menebak, dia berkata, "Baiklah, coba gunakan kata-kata kecil, Miss Granger, aku tidak terkesan dengan ekses vokalmu seperti beberapa profesor lainnya."

"Karena musuhmu tidak memiliki peringatan tentang sihir macam apa yang akan au lakukan, kau akan memiliki keunggulan," katanya.

"Dikutip hampir persis dari Buku Kutukan Standar Tahun Keenam," Snape mengejeknya. "Benar, tapi juga menggambarkan jenis pemikiran tersembunyi dan konservatif yang akan membuatmu terbunuh di medan perang, Miss Granger. Kau tidak perlu sihir dan selalu mengikuti peraturan. Kau adalah penyihir, buat peraturannya."

Dia memerah dan Draco terkikik di sisinya. Siku yang tajam ke rusuknya membungkamnya dan dia mengusap sisinya dan memelototinya.

"Tidak semua penyihir bisa melakukan ini, tentu saja." Snape memelototi Potter sekarang. "Membutuhkan kemampuan untuk mengendalikan pikiranmu dan memusatkan perhatian. Berpasangan dan cobalah untuk membuat teman kalian diam saat pasangan mencoba mengusir kutukan itu, juga dalam diam." Dia berhenti sejenak dan ketika tidak ada yang bergerak, ia menambahkan, "Akan lebih baik jika kalian memulai sebelum kelas berakhir."

Dengan itu, mereka semua bangkit berdiri dan Hermione dan Draco berhadapan satu sama lain. Snape tidak tahu -- atau mungkin memang begitu -- bahwa semua anak sekolah Slytherin cukup kompeten dalam Mantra Perisai meskipun komplikasi keheningan tambahan berarti butuh sepuluh menit untuk mengusir Kutukan Kaki Jelly dari Draco. "Kau curang," katanya sambil menyeringai. "Kau seharusnya tidak mengatakannya keras, hanya mengatakannya dengan tenang."

"Harpy," gumam Draco. "Kau mencobanya."

Snape melayang-layang di atas Weasley dan Potter saat mereka berjuang untuk menyihir kutukan dan perisai dalam diam. Weasley, bisa diduga, gagal dan Snape akhirnya berkata, "Kau menyedihkan, Weasley, biarkan aku menunjukkannya."

Dia melemparkan sebuah kutukan diam pada Potter yang berteriak, "Protego." Seluruh kelas menoleh pada teriakan mendadak dan Snape, yang telah didorong ke dalam sebuah meja dengan paksa, berkata, dengan sangat pelan, "Kau ingat kau seharusnya mempraktikkan perisai nonverbal, Potter?"

"Ya," gumam si bocah.

"Ya, Sir," bentak Snape.

"Anda tidak perlu memanggil saya 'Sir', Profesor," kata Potter.

Hermione mundur beberapa senti karena shock saat ia menarik napas; Bahkan dia, yang dipuja Snape, tidak akan pernah berani berbicara kepadanya seperti itu. Draco melingkarkan lengannya di sekelilingnya dan menunggu, dengan perasaan lega, atas responsnya.

"Detensi, Potter," kata pria itu, matanya berkilauan.

Potter cemberut, tapi Hermione mengira dia agak kurang sehat. Tentu saja, mentornya yang lain menganggapnya lebih baik daripada Profesor Snape. Atau begitulah yang dia duga; Dia tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengujinya.

"Miss Granger," kata Snape. "Aku akan melihatmu

Kamis malam. Aku tidak bermaksud membiarkan Ramuanmu goyah."

"Ya, Sir," katanya.

*

Anak laki-laki Slytherin tahun enam duduk di kamar Draco. Theo dan Draco telah menunjukkan Tanda Kegelapan mereka dan, ketika Greg bertanya berapa banyak yang harus dia dapatkan, Theo telah menjadi pucat dan Draco sesaat sepertinya akan muntah.

"Itu buruk, ya?" Blaise bertanya.

"Lebih buruk lagi," kata Theo singkat.

"Dan kita semua harus melakukannya," kata Greg sambil menelan ludah.

Mereka semua saling pandang dan kemudian, ingin mengubah topik pembicaraan, Vincent merogoh kopernya dan mengeluarkan setumpuk majalah. "Seperti yang diminta," katanya. "Majalah Muggle."

Draco menyambar satu dari atas dan membukanya. "Cara mereka tidak bergerak sedikit aneh," katanya.

"Dunia Pria." Theo membaca judul satu dan membukanya. "Vincent, kau orang yang baik."

Greg berpegangan pada Blaise yang berkata, "Tidak, aku baik."

"Terlalu mewah untuk majalah girlie?" Draco menyeringai dan Blaise tertawa.

"Apakah kalian bertemu dengan Luna?" Dia bertanya. "Aku tidak benar-benar ingin pergi tanpanya dan jika aku membutuhkan sesuatu, dia sudah cukup."

Mereka semua menatapnya dan dia tertawa lagi. "Maaf kau bajingan menyedihkan yang punya pacar yang—"

"Perhatikan," kata Theo.

"Hei," Blaise mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menyerah. "Gadis-gadis baik, semuanya, mengikuti kode purbakala kuno tentang menyelamatkan diri mereka sendiri, sangat manis, sangat baik, aku akan membawa Luna-ku, terima kasih."

Empat anak laki-laki memelototinya dengan dendam dan iri hati di mata mereka sebelum Greg memecahkan kesunyian. "Aku akan mengambil yang ini," katanya sambil memungut salinan Myfair.

 ** _To be Continued ~_**


	15. (15) Tahun Keenam, Part II

Hermione masuk ke kelas Ramuan pertama tahun ini dengan perasaan sok melankolis. Ramuan telah menjadi -- sejak dia datang ke Hogwarts -- tempat yang paling seperti rumahnya di luar asrama. Snape telah menghinanya, melemparkan barang-barang ke arahnya, mengejeknya, bahkan sampai batas tertentu, menceritakannya. Dia benar-benar mempercayainya. Sekarang tempat perlindungan aneh ini akan diserang oleh seorang pria yang suka mendapatkan siswa yang mungkin lebih kuat nantinya dan siswa yang terkait dengan orang yang berkuasa.

Blaise telah memainkan kartunya dengan benar.

Ini meninggalkan rasa tidak enak di mulutnya.

Dia melihat para siswa tergelincir ke dalam ruangan. Hanya dua belas dari mereka yang telah maju ke Ramuan tingkat N.E.W.T. dan dia berkumpul di meja bersama Draco, Theo, dan Blaise. Murid Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff duduk bersama, meninggalkan Weasley dan Potter untuk duduk sendiri. Ruangan itu sudah penuh dengan kuali menggelegak dan bau yang indah dan Hermione menghirup dalam-dalam.

Profesor Slughorn masuk ke ruangan itu dan tersenyum girang pada mereka semua tapi jauh lebih hangat pada Potter dan Blaise. "Selamat datang, selamat datang," katanya. "Ramuan NEWT adalah tempat menarik dan kupikir kita akan mengeksplorasi beberapa konsep yang akan kalian pelajari untuk tahun ini ditambah satu lagi yang terlalu rumit untuk kalian hadapi tapi, oh, perlu didiskusikan. Lagi pula aku ingin membuat kelas pertama ini sedikit, well, olahraga."

"Tolong lepaskan semua barang dan jangan lupa buku Pembuatan Ramuan Lanjutan," Slughorn melanjutkan dan Potter mengangkat tangannya.

"Harry, ya m'boy?" Pria itu bertanya dan Hermione menatap Theo yang ekspresi wajahnya mencerminkan rasa jijiknya sendiri pada keakraban yang ceria dan penuh perasaan itu.

"Ron dan saya tidak punya, well, apa-apa karena kami tidak sadar kami bisa mengambil ramuan."

Nah, Hermione tahu siapa yang tidak mendapatkan 'Outstanding' dalam O.W.L Ramuan. Dia merasa sedikit malu dengan betapa dia merasa bahwa dia telah melakukannya lebih baik daripada kedua Gryffindor dalam ujian. Slughorn terus memikirkan hal itu dan dia yakin mereka punya beberapa buku tua yang bisa digunakan pasangan itu dan mengambil beberapa dari ruangan, dan akhirnya kelas itu siap untuk dimulai.

Slughorn menunjuk cairan bening yang mendidih. "Nah, mari kita lihat siapa yang bisa mengidentifikasi ini."

Tidak ada yang menanggapi dan, akhirnya, Hermione mengangkat tangannya. Dia mengangguk padanya dan dia berkata, "Veritaserum. Tidak berwarna, tidak berbau, dan memaksa peminum untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Jangan dicampur dengan ramuan mengoceh."

"Nona yang baik ..." dia melirik ke daftar teman-temannya. Sebagai satu-satunya gadis di kelas, dia mudah dikenali. "Granger."

Dia beralih ke ramuan berikutnya, zat seperti lumpur yang menggelegak. Draco, Theo, dan Hermione saling tersenyum. Mereka mengenali Polyjuice dari petualangan mereka yang diseduh saat di tahun kedua mereka. Ketika tidak ada yang menanggapi, Theo menyenggol Hermione dan, sambil mendesah, dia meletakkan tangannya ke udara lagi.

"Ramuan Polijus," katanya saat Slughorn mengakuinya.

"Baiklah," katanya, "aku kira sebaiknya aku langsung bertanya langsung apa yang ketiga ini, Miss Granger."

Dia melihat ramuan itu dengan kemilau mutiara dan spiral uap naik ke udara. "Amortentia," katanya lembut. "Ramuan cinta yang hebat, baunya berbeda untuk setiap orang, baunya seperti bau orang yang paling mereka cintai di dunia ini." Dia berhenti dan menghirupnya. "Seperti pegangan sapu, mungkin, dan rempah-rempah, dan ..." Dia membungkuk dan memerah.

"Pegangan sapu?" Tanya Theo pelan. "Kau benci terbang."

"Diam, Theo," gumamnya.

"Miss Granger," Slughorn memandangnya dengan penuh minat. "Apa kau berhubungan dengan Hector Dagforth-Granger, pendiri Masyarakat Potensi Luar Biasa?"

"Saya meragukannya, Sir," kata Hermione. "Saya kelahiran Muggle."

Dia menunggu kemacetan yang biasa ditutup dengan cepat tapi Profesor Slughorn tidak melakukan hal seperti itu; Sebagai gantinya dia tampak semakin bersemangat. "Tentu saja, Mr Zabini bercerita tentangmu, kau adalah Muggle pertama yang lahir di asrama kita yang termasyhur dalam waktu lama. Selamat datang, sayangku, senang bertemu denganmu, aku akan mengharapkan hal-hal besar darimu tahun ini! Hal-hal yang hebat! Untuk saat ini, dua puluh poin untuk Slytherin atas kerja kerasmu dalam mengidentifikasi semua ramuan itu. "

Dia berpaling ke kelas dan berkata, "Haruskah kita mulai?"

"Sir?" Ernie Macmillan mengangkat tangannya. "Anda belum memberi tahu kami apa itu." Dia menunjuk kuali kecil berwarna hitam di mana cairan emas menggelegak dan dilipat.

"Oh," kata Slughorn dan Hermione yakin dia menunggu untuk ditanyai tentang pertanyaan itu sehingga dia bisa mengungkapkannya dengan bakat showman untuk timing yang tepat. "Itu Felix Felicis."

Draco menegang di sampingnya dan Hermione segera tahu bahwa dia menginginkannya. Tahun ini -- tugas mereka -- akan menjadi lebih mudah dengan ramuan keberuntungan di tangan.

"Ya," Slughorn melanjutkan, "Ramuan yang sulit dibuat -- jauh lebih sulit daripada yang akan kita hadapi tahun ini -- dan sangat bermasalah jika kalian salah, tapi jika dilakukan dengan benar ... oh, jika dilakukan dengan benar kalian dapat meminumnya dan memiliki hari yang sempurna. Aku takut akan ketagihan, dan berbahaya jika mengkonsumsi dalam jumlah banyak, hanya perlu sekali atau dua kali dalam seumur hidup. " Dia tersenyum melamun seakan mengingat hari yang begitu sempurna.

Hermione dengan sungguh-sungguh berharap ia tidak mulai mengenangnya.

"Sekarang, untuk membuat ramuan hari ini akan memerlukan sedikit tantangan, siapa pun yang berhasil membuat Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati terbaik akan mendapatkan ramuan ini sebagai hadiah."

"Di dalam tas," bisik Theo. "Kita punya Hermione."

Kecuali itu tidak ada dalam tas. Dia mengikuti petunjuk dalam buku dan ramuannya tidak berubah warna dengan benar. Dengan jengkel ia tetap melihat ungu gelap saat seharusnya berubah menjadi lavender. Dia semakin frustrasi saat kelas berlangsung dan tak lama kemudian uap mendorong rambut dari wajahnya dan mencegah keinginannya untuk bersumpah.

Dia telah gagal.

Gagal.

Gagal membuat ramuan itu bisa jadi masalah, ia tidak akan bisa mendapatkan hadiah yang akan membantu dalam tugas nyata mereka. Tugas mereka tidak bisa gagal.

Satu-satunya penghiburan adalah bahwa semua orang sepertinya juga gagal. Draco, Blaise, dan Theo -- peneliti yang sangat baik -- memiliki ramuan ungu gelap yang identik dengan miliknya. Kaum Ravenclaw semuanya tampak sangat marah, seperti juga Ernie Macmillan. Dia bahkan tidak repot-repot melihat Weasley dan Potter; Mereka masuk ke kelas dengan otak biasa mereka dan jika tidak ada orang lain yang berhasil mengatur rancangannya, tentu saja mereka juga tidak.

Hanya saja ... Potter. Dia hampir menjatuhkan sendok kayu ke kuali saat dia mendengar Slughorn mengucapkan selamat kepadanya bahwa ramuannya sempurna. "Sama seperti ibumu," seru pria itu. "Dia pintar membuat Ramuan."

Hermione mendongak perlahan. Potter menyeringai seperti orang bodoh saat Profesor menyerahkan botol Felix. Dia melihat Potter menatapnya dan memberinya seringai sombong.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" Dia mendengar Weasley bertanya saat mereka meninggalkan kelas. Dia bertahan karena memang itu adalah pertanyaan yang ingin dia ketahui jawabannya.

"Keberuntungan, kurasa," kata Potter.

*

Dia takut pada pertemuan Ramuan pertamanya dengan Snape.

"Gagal?" Dia menatapnya saat dia meringkuk di kursinya di kantornya. "Kau gagal membuat Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati dengan benar?"

"Saya mengikuti instruksinya," bisiknya sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di depannya.

"Bertahun-tahun mengikuti tambahan dan saat kesempatan pertamamu harus menunjukkan keahlianmu kepada salah satu rekan kerjaku, kau gagal?" Desis Snape "Apa aku sudah menyia-nyiakan waktuku? Apakah kau orang bodoh yang sama dan tidak berharga seperti semua teman sekelasmu?"

"Saya ... saya minta maaf," bisiknya.

"Dan, lebih buruk lagi," Snape melanjutkan, "Potter berhasil." Dia berhenti tepat di depan kursinya saat dia menatap lantai. "Apa yang harus kau katakan untuk diri sendiri, Miss Granger?"

"Saya mengikuti instruksinya," dia mengulangi dan Snape mendengus dengan cemoohan langsung.

"Itulah yang membuatmu tidak benar-benar luar biasa, Miss Granger. Kau terus berpikir kau 'mengikuti instruksinya'," nadanya memutar kata-kata menjadi penghinaan yang sesungguhnya, "Kau pasti akan keluar dari urutan atas. Sudah kubilang untuk berhenti membaca teks dan berhenti percaya jawabannya ada di buku. Kau harus begitu Kreatif. Kau perlu berpikir. "

"Maaf, Sir," bisiknya lagi, meringkuk lebih jauh ke kursinya.

Dia terengah-engah dan melotot padanya. "Kita akan mulai tahun ini dengan menganalisis langkah-langkah yang terlibat dalam pembuatan Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati. Keluarkan buku teksmu dan baca 'instruksi' itu untukku."

Tangannya gemetar, Hermione melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya. Ketika sampai pada bagian tentang memotong kacang sopran, Snape menghentikannya. "Kenapa," dia bertanya dengan suara lelah, "apakah kau memotong kacangnya daripada membuangnya seluruhnya?"

Dia berkata, tenggorokannya mengepul di sekitar air mata yang menahannya, "untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak dari ... barang kacang—"

Dia memotongnya. "Jadilah lebih spesifik, barang apa itu?"

"Cairan?" dia bertanya.

"Kau yakin?"

Dia berpikir sejenak dan mengangguk. "Cairannya, jika Anda menginginkan zat padat, tidak masalah jika Anda membuangnya seluruhnya."

"Persis. Sekarang, jika kau ingin cairan dari satu biji kacang, apakah mengiris kacang adalah cara terbaik untuk melepaskan cairannya?" Dia melihatnya berpikir dan menambahkan, "Pikirkan bawang putih."

Dia mendongak, sebuah percikan kegirangan di matanya untuk pertama kalinya. "Menghancurkan bawang putih bekerja lebih baik. Anda ... Anda menghancurkan kacangnya?" Suaranya semakin cepat. "Anda harus menghancurkannya untuk mendapatkan semua cairan yang Anda butuhkan ... tapi mengapa tidak ada dalam buku ini?"

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Jika kau memiliki kacang segar, tidak masalah, tapi jika kau memiliki jenis stok lama dan kering yang kau temukan di sekolah, aku curiga Slughorn tidak repot-repot memberimu bahan segar. Berapa kali, kau gadis bodoh, sudahkah aku memberi tahu persiapan ramuanmu adalah kunci mutlak ramuan?"

Dia mengamati wajahnya. Dia mengamatinya dengan sedikit rasa bangga di wajahnya dan dia terisak. "Saya akan mendapatkannya," katanya. "Saya berjanji, saya akan menjadi pelopor terbaik yang pernah Anda ajari dan—"

Snape menatapnya dan mendesah, memotong arus janjinya. "Kau akan menjadi kematianku, Nak."

"Saya hanya ingin membuat Anda bangga," katanya, masih meringkuk di kursinya.

"Baiklah," katanya, "penampilanmu di kelas dengan Slughorn tentu saja tidak, tapi ... kemampuanmu untuk memikirkan penyebab kegagalanmu cukup. Kita akan berbicara tentang searah jarum jam dan berlawanan minggu depan dan mengapa kau melakukannya? Pilih satu dari yang lain dan, aku bersumpah, jika kau berpikir untuk menjawabnya 'karena buku tersebut bilang begitu' aku benar-benar akan memukulmu. "

"Profesor Snape?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa Potter bisa melakukannya?"

Snape menatapnya dan berkata, "Aku tidak tahu."

*

"Mereka menggeledah rumah lagi," kata Draco sambil sarapan.

"Apa?" Tanya Pansy.

"Kementerian." Hermione menjawab untuk Draco. "Mereka melakukannya sekali musim panas ini. Membawa vas sialan dan tertawa, menarik barang-barang dari laci dan membiarkannya berserakan. Sampah di seluruh tempat. Mencari artefak gelap."

"Mereka menemukannya?"

"Jangan menghina," kata Draco dengan tatapan tajam. "Si bodoh Arthur Weasley muncul kali ini, bertindak berdasarkan 'tip rahasia'."

"Pelecehan," gumam Hermione.

"'Pencarian kedua dari kediaman Pelahap Maut ini sepertinya tidak menghasilkan apapun'," Draco membaca artikel tersebut dari Prophet dengan suara keras. "Tentu saja tidak. Idiot."

Hermione meletakkan tangannya di lengannya. "Jangan khawatir tentang itu."

"Fuckers," gumamnya dan menutup koran, melemparkannya ke seberang meja.

*

Sekolah melelahkan. Hermione dan Theo menghabiskan berjam-jam mengerjakan Arithmancy dan Run dan mereka semua terjaga hampir larut malam karena menulis esai. Hermione menatap dengan marah, seperti di kelas demi kelas, Potter menunjukkan pengayaan ramuan yang baru ditemukan yang tidak masuk akal baginya.

Ramuannya miliknya sendiri bagus. Itu semakin membaik. Snape tidak lagi hanya mengaturnya untuk menyeduh dan memotong; Dia membuatnya menganalisis setiap resep dan mengatakan kepadanya mengapa hal-hal harus dilakukan dengan cara tertentu sambil mendorongnya untuk mencari tahu bagaimana membuatnya lebih baik. Itu adalah pekerjaan tersulit yang pernah dia lakukan dan dia menangis paling tidak setengah separuh waktu. Bagaimanapun, sangat berharga, untuk saat-saat langka dia mengatakan, "Ya, wawasan yang bagus."

Pertama kali dia melakukannya, dia melemparkan dirinya ke arah pria itu dan benar-benar memeluknya. Snape berdiri kaku di bawah pelukannya dan akhirnya berkata, "Biarkan aku pergi."

Dia melakukannya, tapi dia menyeringai saat Smape menyingkirkan rambutnya dari wajahnya.

"Kau harus mengikat kekacauan mengerikan itu," katanya.

"Ya, Sir."

Betapa Potter bahkan membuat kemajuan dalam usahanya membuatnya bingung.

*

Vincent bersandar di tembok kastil yang melewati sebuah sendi ke arah Greg saat menyadari bahwa adik kecil Angie yang aneh itu menatapnya lagi. Dia mengeluarkan buku catatan hitam dan sedang menulis sesuatu. Greg melambaikan tangannya saat Vincent mendesis, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memastikan dia tidak menyukai sesuatu," kata Greg dengan nada rendah. "Dia praktis menjadi penguntitmu." Kemudian, ketika dia mendatangi mereka, membungkuk dan melemparkan rambut dari wajahnya dia berkata, "Hei ... itu benar kan?"

"Yeah," katanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Dia bertanya dan dia melempar rambut itu -- apakah dia sudah mengecatnya hitam? Mengapa? -- dari wajahnya lagi dan meraih sendi.

Greg menatap tajam pada Vincent, yang baru saja memberinya tatapan 'ini salahmu'. Greg mengangkat bahu dan meneruskannya.

"Aju sedang menulis," katanya sambil menghirup dan kemudian batuk beberapa kali. "Aku menulis puisi."

"Oh," kata Vincent, sambil melirik Greg yang sedang tersenyum saat dia mengambil punggung mereka. "Tentang apa?"

"Barang," katanya.

"Oh," kata Vincent lagi.

*

Hermione dan Blaise diundang ke pesta Klub Slug. Draco tidak terus mengganggunya, tapi Hermione dan Blaise harus mengerang setiap kali mereka mendapat undangan untuk menenangkannya.

"Makanannya bagus," Hermione mengaku. "Hanya saja…"

"Siapa yang mau duduk-duduk menjilat seorang guru tua?" Blaise menuntut. "Maksudku, aku melakukannya, aku menyanjungnya, dan kau harus melihat Hermione seperti gadis genit."

"Aku lebih suka tidak," gumam Draco.

"Tidak, ini jenius," Blaise berkeras. "Kau akan mengira dia telah dibesarkan untuk menghadapi hal-hal mengerikan ini. Dia tersenyum dan menyanjungnya dan cukup lancang untuk menjadi menawan tanpa pernah melewati batas."

"Aku berpura-pura menjadi Daphne," Hermione mengakui. "Aku meniru caranha selalu bertindak di depan ayah Theo. Bertindak, sebelumnya, maksudku ..." Dia terhuyung-huyung karena malu. Mereka semua mencoba untuk tidak menyebutkan detensi.

"Kedengarannya bagus," kata Draco dengan nada yang menunjukkan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak menganggapnya terdengar hebat.

"Setidaknya Potter tidak ada di sana," kata Blaise. "Terus latihan Quidditch bertepatan dengan pesta kecil."

"Idiot," gumam Hermione. "Bukannya mereka menyenangkan, tapi percayalah Potter begitu picik sehingga dia menghilangkan kesempatan untuk membuat koneksi yang bisa membantunya untuk memainkan permainan bodoh itu."

"Aku rindu Quidditch," kata Draco dan dia langsung tampak bertobat.

"Maaf," katanya dan Draco menghela napas.

"Tidak bisa ditolong," gumamnya.

"Kau sudah mendapat detensi bersama McGonagall pada Sabtu Hogsmeade?" Hermione bertanya dan Draco mengangguk. Dia menatap Blaise sambil menyeringai. "Kurasa aku kencanmu, tampan. Sudah beberapa tahun berlalu sejak kita pergi ke Hogsmeade bersama."

Dia memutar matanya. "Aku bersama Luna, ingat?"

"Aku yakin dia akan berbagi," kata Hermione, lalu memerah saat Blaise tertawa dan, terbaring di dinding, menatapnya.

"Aku yakin dia juga akan melakukannya," katanya.

"Zabini," geram Draco. Blaise tertawa lagi.

Di Hogsmeade, Blaise membelikannya gula dan memberikannya bungkukan sopan yang rumit, menarik bagian pipinya saat dia tersipu lagi. "Persetan," gumamnya sambil memegangi pintu untuknya. "Kau mencoba membuatku merasa canggung."

"Apakah aku melakukan itu?" Dia menggoda saat mereka berjalan ke Three Broomsticks.

"Ya," katanya. "Belikan aku minum."

Mereka duduk di sebuah meja kecil di sudut ruangan dengan dua gelas Butterbeer. Beberapa aaat, Hermione mohon diri untuk menggunakan toilet. Ketika dia kembali, Potter mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang mencuri barang Sirius Black.

Hermione bertanya-tanya, untuk sesaat, siapa yang akan mewarisi semua barang Sirius Black. "Blaise," bisiknya, "seandainya Sirius tidak memiliki ahli waris, siapa yang mendapatkan semua kepemilikan Black?"

Dia berpikir sejenak. "Sepupunya kukira, kupikir kakak perempuan tertua di pohon keluarga jadi ... kukira Bellatrix adalah yang berikutnya? Kupikir ibu Draco adalah yang termuda. Tapi Sirius diusir juga ... aku tak tahu."

"Benda-benda purblood begitu keras," kata Hermione sambil meminum butterbeer-nya. "Kurasa aku tidak akan pernah memahaminya."

"Apa menurutmu ini akan berhasil?" Blaise bertanya kapan Katie Bell, pemain Quidditch Gryffindor - dan target mereka - berjalan melewati.

Hermione mendengus. "Tidak, tapi kalau tidak Draco berutang budi padaku."

"Dan kalau begitu?"

"Kita seharusnya beruntung," kata Hermione tapi dia mengeluarkan penuang gula dan mengisap ujungnya sambil menyeringai pada Blaise. "Tapi jika aku harus membayar, aku yakin aku akan memikirkan sesuatu."

Blaise menertawakan hal itu dan mereka duduk beberapa saat, memastikan Katie kembali ke sekolah sebelum mereka berdiri untuk mengikuti.

Bisa ditebak, kalung terkutuk yang mereka beli di Borgin and Burkes tidak sampai ke sekolah atau ke tangan Dumbledore. "Merlin," kata Hermione saat Draco mendorong ibu jarinya ke telapak kakinya. "Kau idiot tapi kau hebat dalam hal ini."

"Bagaimana aku tahu dia akan membuka paket itu?" Tanyanya sambil sedikit merintih saat disentuhnya. "Mungkin kau ceroboh dengan Imperius."

Dia membuka matanya dan menatapnya. "Kau tahu siapa yang mengajariku bagaimana melakukan itu dan kau pikir aku ceroboh?" Dia memejamkan mata lagi saat Draco mengalihkan perhatiannya ke kaki yang lain. "Rencananya terlalu mengandalkan orang lain, terlalu banyak variabel, yang kukatakan, sebaiknya dengarkan aku."

"Baik," katanya. "Kalau begitu katakan padaku bagaimana memperbaiki lemari sialan itu." Dengan frustrasinya, dia menarik ibu jarinya terlalu keras dan Hermione mendengking. "Maaf," gumamnya.

"Kita akan mengetahuinya," katanya. "Snape sudah mulai membuat ramuan Felix, kalau sudah jadi, kita akan menggunakannya."

*

"Bagaimana kau ingin menangani ini?" Hermione bertanya kepada Draco saat dia menyerahkan undangan ke pesta Natal Slughorn kepadanya.

Dia bersumpah. "Kita kehabisan waktu, Hermione."

"Tapi aku belum tahu bagaimana keluar dari situ," katanya sambil mencondongkan tubuh ke tangannya. Hermione sangat lelah. Sangat lelah. Antara tugas sekolah dan ramuan ekstra dan mencoba memikirkan bagaimana memperbaiki lemari, dia sangat lelah sehingga dia hampir tidak bisa berpikir. "Jika aku tidak pergi denganmu, itu akan terlihat aneh, jika aku tidak pergi, itu akan terlihat aneh, tapi kita harus memperbaiki lemari itu."

"Aku akan pura-pura sakit," dia memutuskan. "Dan kemudian kau pergi hanya untuk absen tapi pergi lebih awal dan kita akan bertemu di Kamar untuk mengerjakan lemari."

"Baik." Hermione melipat tangannya di atas meja dan menggunakannya untuk menepuk kepalanya.

"Hei," Draco mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh bahunya. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?'

"Aku hanya lelah," katanya, tidak mengangkat kepalanya. "Kita akan memperbaikinya dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku yakin aku berharap bisa mengutuknya, kupikir itu akan berhasil? Aku sendiri sangat lelah. Aku hanya ingin semuanya berakhir."

"Kita butuh rencana bagus jika kita ingin melakukannya secara langsung," kata Draco sambil membelai rambutnya. "Tapi jika sampai pada hal itu, lebih baik lagi untuk melawan jalan keluar kita daripada kembali dengan tangan kosong." Dia menariknya dari meja dan menyenggolnya ke seberang ruangan sampai dia mendudukkannya di salah satu sofa. Dia melotot pada anak tahun kedua yang telah duduk di sana sampai mereka pergi lalu Draco duduk dan menariknya ke pelukannya. "Istirahat, Hermione, akan terasa lebih mudah saat kau tidak terlalu lelah."

Dia memejamkan mata dan bersandar padanya. "Seharusnya aku bekerja," gumamnya tapi dia membiarkan dirinya terbuai oleh nuansa rambutnya dan suara hatinya di telinganya; Segera dia tertidur.

Greg mendesah saat ia menarik sebuah kursi. "Proyek itu mengambilnya dari kalian berdua," dia mengamati.

"Tidak punya pilihan," kata Draco singkat, menutup matanya sendiri. "Kau harus bermain lagi sore ini setelah dia bangun, oke?"

"Apakah aku harus menjadi anak perempuan lagi?" Tanya Greg sambil meringis. "Aku benci itu."

"Tapi kau sangat imut seperti anak perempuan," kata Draco, matanya masih tertutup tapi ada sedikit senyum di wajahnya.

"Persetan, arsehole," Greg menggerutu saat dia berdiri. "Aku harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Ayo ambilkan saat dia bangun."

"Akan kulakukan," kata Draco, membiarkan dirinya hanya mendengarkannya bernapas. "Akankah, temanku?"

*

Daphne dan Hermione telah memutuskan bahwa mereka harus -- harus -- berbicara dengan Luna. Seseorang terlalu banyak mendengar percakapan dan ...

"Kau menggunakan Mantra Kontrasepsi, bukan?" Hermione bertanya lagi saat Luna duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil memutarkan tongkat sihirnya ke dalam lingkaran, membiarkan sedikit jejak berkilau di udara.

Daphne membalik-balik buku Muggle. "Luna," dia bertanya, "mengapa beberapa dari halaman ini memiliki tanda cek?"

"Selama tidak ada yang dikumpulkan di sekitar leher rahimku, aku akan baik-baik saja," kata Luna.

"Luna!" Hermione hampir menjerit. "Kau tidak bisa membiarkan Blaise menjadi ayah pada usia enam belas tahun! Bukan Blaise!"

"Dia akan menjatuhkan bayi itu ke kepalanya atau semacamnya," Daphne menyetujui. Dia mengangkat buku itu. "Ini bahkan tidak terlihat nyaman."

"Karena itulah ada X di halaman itu," Luna menyetujuinya. "Aku tidak ingin melakukannya lagi."

"Kau melakukan ini?" Hermione menarik buku itu dari tangan Daphne dan menatap gambar garis itu. "Sialan, Blaise lebih fleksibel dari yang kukira." Dia menatap Luna. "Kau juga."

"Semua yoga," kata Luna. Daphne tampak kosong sehingga Luna menjelaskan. "Ini latihan Muggle. Sangat spiritual."

Daphne meraih buku itu dari Hermione dan melihat sampulnya. "Ya, aku yakin Kama Sutra adalah tentang spiritual."

"Gah!" Hermione goyah antara ingin mengguncang Luna dan ingin memintanya membuktikan bahwa dia benar-benar bisa melakukan itu. "Kau tidak bisa mengandalkan nol sama sekali! Ide Blaise sebagai ayah sangat mengerikan!"

"Dia sudah tujuh belas tahun," kata Luna puas meski ada noda kenakalan di matanya.

"Apa?!" Sekarang giliran Daphne yang menjerit.

"Maksudku, jika kau membiarkan waktu gestasi pada saat benar-benar ada bayinya baginya, dia akan berusia tujuh belas tahun."

"Kau menahannya," Hermione menggeram, hanya setengah bercanda, "dan aku akan melakukan mantra itu."

"Tapi aku melakukan mantra itu. Lakukanlah." Kata Luna

"Tapi ... kau bilang ... tidak apa-apa," Hermione tergagap.

"Mantra Kontrasepsi diketahui banyak kekurangan," kata Luna.

Hermione memukulnya dengan bantal. "Kau membuatku takut mati," katanya.

"Apakah kau benar-benar melakukan yang ini?" Daphne mengangkat sebuah halaman dengan tanda cek tapi tidak ada X, ekspresi spekulatif di wajahnya. "Bicaralah padaku tentang hal 'yoga' ini."

*

"Di mana Vincent?" Draco menggeram saat mereka bersiap untuk pergi ke Kamar Kebutuhan dan bekerja di kabinet.

"Detensi," gumam Greg.

"Oh, ya Tuhan..." Hermione melotot pada Greg. "Tidak bisakah kau menjauhkannya dari masalah?"

*

Hermione menaiki tangga menuju kantor Slughorn untuk pesta Natal. Dia tidak yakin apakah dia menggunakan sihir atau tidak, tapi kantornya sedikit lebih besar dari pada milik Snape, sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa sedikit kecewa atas nama profesor favoritnya. Dia telah menanggalkan hiasan norak di dinding dan langit-langit sehingga ruangan itu terlihat seperti sebuah tenda. Nah, itu tampak seperti tenda norak yang dihias oleh seseorang dengan lebih banyak uang daripada selera. Seiring dengan para siswa di Klub Slug, dia mengundang beberapa tokoh penting dan mengumpulkan para peri rumah untuk mempersiapkan dan menyajikan makanan ringan.

Satu-satunya pertemuan sosial Hermione yang pernah ada di dunia sihir telah diatur oleh Narcissa Malfoy yang, jika dia melakukan kesalahan, lebih suka berbuat salah pada sisi yang sederhana dan elegan. Slughorn tampaknya tidak sama dengan Narcissa tentang hal itu.

Dia berkedip beberapa kali di vampir yang melayang di dekat salah satu tamu tapi tidak mendekatinya. Harry ada di sana, tentu saja, Parvati Patil di belakangnya. "Potter," katanya sambil mengundurkan diri saat mereka mendekat. "Parvati, kau terlihat cantik." Dia juga melakukannya. "Kuharap aku bisa memakai sari," kata Hermione dan gadis satunya membalas pujian dan berputar.

"Granger," kata Harry Potter, suaranya terpotong dan hampir, tapi tidak sopan. "Mana sidekick jahatmu?"

"Sakit, terakhir aku tahu," katanya. "Tidak tahu kau peduli."

"Tidak," katanya dan mereka saling melotot sementara Parvati bergeser dari satu kaki ke kaki lainnya. Akhirnya, Potter menawarkan teman kencannya dan berkata, "Ayo kita pindah." Sebelum mereka bisa melarikan diri, Slughorn membungkuk, Snape mengulurkan tangan, dan melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Potter dan meledak, "Aku harus memberimu pujian, Severus. Tidak pernah aku melihat seorang anak berbakat dalam Ramuan seperti ini."

Snape menatap Slughorn dengan sangat curiga dan kebingungan. "Kau mengacu pada Potter?" Tanyanya sesaat, melihat dari guru ke murid, jelas tak percaya dengan suaranya.

"Ya, tentu saja, siapa lagi?" Slughorn tersedak sedikit lalu bersiul menatap Harry yang sepertinya sama sekali menginginkan untuk melarikan diri.

Snape menatap Hermione yang berdiri, bahunya menegang melawan pengingat Ramuan tak terduganya, lalu ke Potter. "Harry Potter?" Tanyanya lagi. "Menarik, Horace, aku tidak pernah memiliki firasat bahwa dia memiliki bakat untuk ramuan apa pun."

"Bakat alam, Severus, mungkin saja tidak keluar sampai dia ditantang dengan pekerjaan tingkat N.E.W.T.," kata Slughorn. "Dia mengingatkanku pada ibunya, Ah, Lily Potter, tidak ada penyihir yang bisa melakukan Ramuan sebaik dia. Tapi tidak ada, bahkan kau, Severus—"

"Sungguh?" Tanya Snape sambil menatap Harry Potter dengan daya tarik yang semakin meningkat.

Hermione memandang dari mentornya ke saingannya dan mulai menyeringai. Dia tidak yakin apa yang terjadi, tapi Snape melihat ke arah yang dia lakukan saat dia mengurai masalah bahan yang rumit. Setelah beberapa saat, bagaimanapun, dia berpaling seolah bosan dengan keseluruhan pertanyaan dan, tanpa sepatah kata pun ke Slughorn, berjalan menuju bagian lain ruangan itu. Setelah membuat penampilannya, dia juga membaringkan permintaan maafnya sendiri. Pacarnya tidak sehat, dia takut dia akan turun dengan sesuatu juga tapi ingin datang dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas undangannya.

Kemungkinan dia sakit, Slughorn melangkah mundur dan dengan tergesa-gesa menerima alasannya untuk pergi. Potter mengerutkan kening tapi tidak berkata apa-apa saat dia menyelinap keluar dari pintu.

Dia tidak sampai di sudut aula sebelum Snape, yang datang dari belakangnya, meraihnya di dekat telinga, menariknya ke ruang duduk yang berdekatan dan menutup pintu. Draco bersandar di meja, cemberut dan jelas tertangkap juga.

"Apa yang kalian rencanakan kali ini?" Snape berkata, suaranya menyeringai rendah. "Kalian jelas dan ceroboh dan sekuat batu bata di kepala, kalung itu sangat bodoh, berkabut, bodoh, jangan membuat kesalahan, jika kalian diusir—"

"Kalung itu bukan milikku," Hermione memotongnya. "Dan kami tidak akan diusir."

"Draco sudah dituduh—"

"Oleh siapa?" Hermione menuntut. "Potter, dia bias dan semua orang tahu itu. Tidak ada yang akan mempercayainya dengan serius dan, selain itu, Draco detensi bersama McGonagall pada hari Katie Bell mengambil kalung itu."

Snape mendengus mendengarnya tapi tidak repot-repot memilih alibi. Hermione memelototinya dan kemudian mundur shock saat ia mendorongnya dengan Legilimancy. "Itu tidak akan berhasil," katanya.

"Tidak," katanya pelan. "Aku tidak mengerti, dan kau pasti akan memiliki guru terbaik, tentu saja." Dia mengusap keningnya. "Kalian butuh bantuan, anak bodoh?"

"Saya ... saya rasa tidak," kata Hermione. "Profesor," dia menunduk menatap kakinya. "Anda tahu mengapa saya tidak bisa mempercayai Anda dengan ini."

Snape meletakkan tangannya di bawah dagunya dan mengangkat wajahnya. Sebelum dia berbicara ada sebuah gumaman di luar pintu dan Draco menunjuknya dengan satu jari di bibirnya. Snape mengerutkan kening dan melemparkan mantra cepat yang belum pernah didengar sebelumnya. Muffliato, Hermione dengan cepat mengingat.

Akhirnya, Snape menghela napas dan membungkuk dan menciumnya dengan sangat ringan di dahi. Draco membeku dengan shock pada gerakan sayang dan bahkan Hermione terdiam. "Kau bisa mempercayaiku, Nak," katanya.

"Tapi ... Lily," katanya, sangat pelan.

"Sudah mati," kata Snape. "Dan kau belum, dan aku lebih suka membuatmu seperti itu."

Tetap saja, dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kami harus menjadi orang yang melakukan ini, saya membutuhkannya untuk mempercayai saya."

Snape berdiri seolah membeku dan menatapnya.

"Apa yang harus kau lakukan agar dia bisa benar-benar mempercayaimu?" Hermione menuntut.

"Hal-hal mengerikan," kata Snape pelan. "Hal-hal yang lebih aku tidak ingin kau alami."

"Saya harus mengalami yang ini," katanya.

"Kalau begitu kay harus lebih berhati-hati," Snape berkeras, melangkah mundur darinya. "Kau telah diikuti malam ini meninggalkan pesta itu, pertama olehku, lalu dengan—" Dia memberi isyarat ke pintu. "Kembalilah ke kamarmu dan jadilah anak baik." Dia melepaskan mantra itu dan mulai berbicara lagi. "Aku sama sekali muak dengan kalian berdua, merayap di malam hari seperti ini untuk beberapa tugas remaja jahat dan kembali ke kamar kalian -- kamar kalian yang terpisah -- langsung, tidak, Miss Granger, kupikir kau sudah cukup banyak waktu di pesta malam ini dan, Draco Malfoy, apa yang akan ayahmu katakan jika dia tahu bahwa kau berperilaku sangat buruk? "

Snape meraih Draco di dekat telinga saat ini dan, sambil membuka pintu, ia melemparkan bocah itu ke lorong. Hermione mengikutinya, memberi profesor itu tatapan silau hanya pura-pura.

*

Natal datang dan lagi Hermione pergi ke Malfoy. Bella menyapa mereka di pintu dan menatap Hermione sambil menyeringai sebelum mencium pipi Draco pada satu pipi pertama dan kemudian yang satunya lagi. "Keponakan," katanya, "aku melihatmu belum melepaskan diri dari itu."

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Bibi," Draco membentak dan menarik kopernya ke lorong. "Apakah kau bahkan memiliki penyisir rambut?"

Narcissa melewati Bella untuk menyapa anaknya dan kemudian mencium Hermione juga. "Theo akan segera tiba," katanya, "meski Daphne akan menghabiskan liburan bersama keluarganya."

"Mungkin keluarganya lebih suka dia tidak bergaul dengan kotoran," kata Bella sambil berputar-putar di tempat. Dia berhenti dan melihat langsung Hermione dan terkekeh.

"Sialan," gumam Draco sambil menahan napas sebelum bertanya, dengan sopan santun, "Akankah suamimu bergabung dengan kita liburan ini, Bibi Bella?"

"Rodolphus sudah ada di sini," kata Narcissa, tidak ada sedikit kecaman dalam suaranya meskipun matanya melintas peringatan di Hermione. "Dia dan Rabastan bertemu dengan Pangeran Kegelapan saat ini tapi kalian akan melihat mereka saat makan malam."

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu," kata Draco.

"Kami adalah pengikutnya yang paling setia," kata Bellatrix, matanya berkilau.

"Saya yakin dia menghargai banyak pengorbanan Anda," kata Hermione. "Draco, maukah kau mengantarku ke ruang duduk? Aku ingin membaca sedikit sebelum makan malam, ibumu berutang padaku bahwa dia menyisihkan beberapa bahan yang bisa membantu kita dengan proyek kecil kita."

"Tentu saja." Dia menawarinya lengannya dan menuntunnya menaiki tangga saat Bella mencibir di belakang mereka.

Hermione melemparkan dirinya ke sofa begitu mereka berada di balik pintu tertutup dan mengerang. "Wanita itu akan membuatku gila seperti dia."

"Makan malam seharusnya menyenangkan." Draco ambruk di kursi dan mendorong lengan bajunya untuk menatap Mark-nya. "Kupikir aku lebih suka tatapan Potter yang melotot dan Weasley selalu mencemooh daripada Bella dan pasangannya yang menyenangkan."

Mereka melewati buku bolak-balik dan berdebat tentang hal-hal yang mungkin berhasil untuk memperbaiki lemari sampai Theo tiba. Dia membuka pintu, membantingnya di belakangnya, dan berdiri dengan mata terbelalak dengan punggung menempel di atas kayu.

"Kurasa aku baru bertemu Rabastan," katanya. "Dia mencoba menangkap seekor lalat atau sesuatu di lorong. Dengan mulutnya."

"Apakah dia mengerti?" Tanya Draco tanpa melihat dari buku itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa di sana," kata Theo. "Dia membuat bibimu tampak benar-benar rasional, Draco."

"Sialan," kata Hermione sambil membanting buku yang sedang dilihatnya. "Dan inilah yang berlalu untuk 'paling setia' dalam gerakan ini? Tidak heran jika kau orang ceroboh untuk pertama kalinya."

"Hei." Theo mengangkat tangannya dan tampak tersinggung. "Aku adalah bayi ketika putaran terakhir gagal, kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku."

"Aku akan berpura-pura mengira Azkaban memberi nomor pada mereka," gumam Hermione, "karena itu lebih baik daripada mengakui bahwa kupikir mereka mungkin beberapa kartu pendek dari dek penuh bahkan sebelum mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama Dementor."

Dia bangkit dan meregangkan tubuhnya dan Theo mendekatinya dan memeluknya. "Bagaimana kau menahan diri dengan ini ... orang-orang ini?" Dia bertanya.

"Sejauh ini kita baru bersembunyi di sini," akunya. "Bella mendapat satu komentar kotor bersamaan dengan baku tembak dan canggung yang biasa. Aku belum berurusan dengan Lestrange."

"Lalat," kata Theo sambil menggigil. "Lalat tak terlihat."

Makan malam itu bisa ditebak tegang. Tom Riddle memegang sebuah pengadilan di salah satu ujung meja, bersenda gurau dengan Narcissa dan Hermione sementara Bella tampak semakin marah. Theo dan Draco duduk di tengah meja, senyum terpampang di wajah mereka saat mereka berusaha untuk tidak terlihat ketakutan melihat cara Hermione berbicara dengan Riddle dengan kombinasi pemujaan dan rasa hormat yang sepertinya memikatnya. Rodolphus dan Rabastan hampir pingsan di ujung meja mereka, memukul benda-benda di udara yang hanya bisa mereka lihat dan secara berkala membiarkan para gembala tersengal-sengal.

Azkaban tidak melakukan sopan santun pada meja mereka. Paling tidak Bellatrix masih menggunakan pisau untuk memotong dagingnya.

Riddle menatap mereka hanya sekali dan kemudian mengusap dahinya dalam apa yang tampaknya mengundurkan diri dari kejengkelan sebelum mengabaikannya selama sisa makanan.

Saat Hermione bertanya pada Riddle tentang mantra yang dia lihat -- yang menghancurkan hati dan paru korban -- Bella tiba-tiba menyela dia, "Tidak ada yang peduli dengan pertanyaan bodohmu, Mudblood."

Riddle berpaling untuk melihat dia dan Bella mulai gelisah di bawah tatapannya sampai dia melihat ekspresi di wajahnya. "Bella," hanya itu yang dia katakan tapi nada suaranya dingin dan gelap; Itu adalah pisau yang diliputi oleh darah yang dibelai di atas batu asah.

Hermione, yang beberapa saat sebelumnya telah condong ke arah Riddle dengan kilau di matanya, kembali menyusup ke kursinya. Theo dan Draco, yang sudah kaku dan gugup, benar-benar membeku di tempat duduk mereka. Narcissa menghirup gelas anggurnya dan melihat konfrontasi itu dengan sedikit senyum di wajahnya.

Saudara-saudara Lestrange tampaknya tidak menyadari ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Saya yang paling setia," Bella hampir mengemis. "Saya, Tuanku."

"Kemarilah, Bella," kata Riddle dan dia bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah ke arahnya. Begitu dia berada dalam jangkauan lengan, Riddle menarik tenggorokannya dan mendorongnya ke lutut saat dia tersentak. Dengan tidak adanya perubahan infleksi, Riddle berkata, "Aku sadar kau pernah dipenjara untuk waktu yang lama dan mungkin sulit untuk mengingat basa-basi etiket saat bersantap di sel, tapi saat makan malam denganku, kuharap kau berperilaku dengan sopan."

Bella membuat suara terengah-engah saat ia berusaha menarik nafas. Riddle memperhatikannya, tidak ada perubahan di mata gelapnya dan saat akhirnya Bella merosot dalam cengkeramannya, dia melemparnya ke lantai. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan kesetiaanmu, Bella, kecuali bagaimana hal itu menguntungkanku, rekrutlah orang-orang, hancurkan Kementerian, lakukan sesuatu yang berguna untuk sebuah perubahan. Jangan hanya duduk di sini menghina Miss Granger dan memuji kesetiaanmu yang tidak berharga."

"Apa yang telah dia lakukan?" Bella tersentak dari lantai. "Dia tidak melakukan apapun, Tuanku, dia gadis sekolah bodoh."

Riddle berpaling kepada Hermione dan, suaranya masih dingin dan gelap, berkata, "Apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

Hermione menelan ludah dan berkata, suaranya kecil di ruangan itu, "Kami terus berupaya memperbaiki lemari, Tuanku, jadi kami bisa membawa Pelahap Maut Anda ke Hogwarts dan—"

"Tidak ada!" Kata Bella penuh kemenangan "Dia tidak menghasilkan apa-apa!"

"—dan jika kita tidak bisa memperbaikinya pada akhir tahun, saya akan melakukannya sendiri tanpa cadangan, walaupun mungkin saya tidak akan bisa lolos dari pelarian," Hermione melanjutkan, satu-satunya pengakuan atas gangguan Bella adalah sedikit peningkatan volume.

"Bagaimana?" Riddle berkata, matanya berkilau saat dia mengawasinya.

Hermione mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh kalungnya. "Dia melihat ini, Tuanku, ketika dia melarikan diri dari pengambilalihan Umbridge, dia melihatnya untuk apa adanya."

"Menarik," kata Riddle.

"Saya akan pergi ke kantornya dan mengatakan kepadanya bahwa saya telah melihat kesalahan dari cara saya, memintanya untuk membantu saya, untuk menyembunyikan saya dan saat saya duduk di sana di kantornya, menangis, saya akan setrum dia dan kemudian membunuh dia."

"Dia akan membaca pikiranmu, cewek bodoh," kata Bella, masih terbaring di lantai. "Dia akan tahu kau berbohong."

Hermione mengerutkan kening dan mengangkat gelas anggurnya sendiri, mengendalikan guncangan di tangannya dengan kekuatan kehendak. "Tidak, dia tidak akan," katanya dan menyesapnya. "Aku telah memiliki nasib baik untuk telah diajarkan Occlumency oleh Legilimens terbaik yang pernah dikenal dunia. Dumbledore mungkin curiga dia tidak dapat membacanya dengan mudah, tapi aku telah bekerja keras untuk membuat dinding tampak seperti blok alami. Bukan sihir."

"Liar," kata Rabastan, meski menanggapi pembicaraan itu tidak cukup jelas.

"Tidak," Riddle bersandar, tampak geli lagi. "Dia Legilimens tanpa harapan. Aku ragu dia bisa membaca pikiran seorang anak laki-laki berusia lima belas tahun yang horny, tapi dia sangat baik dalam menekan pikirannya sendiri."

Draco mengoceh saat mengacu pada anak laki-laki remaja yang horny tapi tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Jadi," kata Riddle, mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada Hermione. "Kau akan mati untuk menyingkirkan masalah Dumbledore-ku?"

"Saya lebih suka tidak melakukannya," kata Hermione, memaksa senyum pipitnya kembali ke wajahnya. "Tapi saya akan menyelesaikan tugas yang telah Anda tetapkan untuk Draco dan saya, Tuanku, berapa pun biayanya."

"Aku juga akan mati untukmu," Bella hampir menjerit sekarang dari lantai.

"Dan aku yakin, sebelum ini berakhir, kau akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk melakukannya," kata Riddle. "Benar bukan, Hermione?"

"Jika itu adalah kehendak Tuan," Hermione menolak.

"Tidak, tentu saja, sampai kau memiliki kesempatan untuk membunuhku." Dia memegang gelasnya dan Narcissa mengisinya tanpa berbicara. "Semua hal dalam urutan yang benar, tidakkah kau setuju, Narcissa?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah berdebat denganmu," kata Narcissa saat meletakkan botolnya. "Bangun, Bella, sebelum para peri rumah menganggapmu sampah dan mencoba menjauhkanmu."

*

Riddle melihat laporan yang diberikan Bellatrix padanya, suaminya yang tidak berharga dan pemalu, dan saudara laki-lakinya yang sama-sama tak berharga yang melayang di belakangnya. Apakah terlalu banyak untuk meminta agar orang itu mengumpulkan tingkat dasar kompetensi? Dia tidak meminta kecemerlangan, hanya dasar, fungsionalitas kerja.

Dia menatap wanita gembira yang dengan jelas mengharapkannya untuk memuji dia karena kebodohan ini dan merenungkan bagaimana, seperti sekarang, dia bahkan tidak akan mempekerjakannya untuk meraup es krim.

Berbicara tentang es krim ...

"Kau membawakan pemilik toko es krim dan pembuat tongkat?" Tanyanya, suaranya sejajar. "Dan kabar bahwa Kementerian telah melakukan serangkaian penangkapan palsu?"

"Ya, Tuanku," katanya, hampir menari di tempat.

"Bella," desahnya. "Kau dulu begitu ... cantik ... waras." Dia memejamkan mata. "Apa tepatnya yang kau coba lakukan di sini? Aku ingin kau berpikir keras dan berusaha tetap fokus."

"Aku ... bunuh Muggle, Tuanku?"

Tom Riddle menolak keinginan untuk berdiri dan mencekik wanita di mana dia berdiri. Itu tidak membantu untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Apa yang kau pikir aku dapatkan dari membunuh Muggle? Hanya karena itu mungkin merupakan hobi yang sangat bagus, tidak menjadikannya sebagai permainan akhir. Dan, wanita bodoh, bahkan jika itu adalah tujuan akhirku, bagaimana denganmu? Pikirkan pemilik toko es krim sialan yang masuk ke ruang bawah tanah bagaimana akan membantu?"

"Aku ... aku tidak mengenalnya, Tuanku," dia tergagap.

"Biarkan aku mencoba mengeja ini untukmu, sayangku." Riddle menatap Bella dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana dan kapan Hermione akan membunuhnya. "Aku ingin kekuasaan, aku ingin Dumbledore meninggal, karena dialah satu-satunya cara aku naik ke tampuk kekuasaan. Aku ingin hidup, dan karena itu aku ingin Potter mati karena satu-satunya orang yang, jika ramalan yang setengahnya itu benar, bisa membunuhku. Dia pria yang lahir dari wanita, apakah kau mengerti aku? "

"Kupikir ibunya adalah Lily Potter Mudblood," kata Rabastan dan Riddle menghirup dan memejamkan mata.

Masalah kepegawaian akan memberinya serangan jantung jika dia tidak abadi. Dia perlu mendapatkan generasi berikutnya segera. Dia tidak bisa lagi bekerja dengan orang-orang ini. Kejahatan adalah satu hal. Amoral, menjijikkan, dan jahat dia tidak punya masalah dengan iti. Namun, kekejaman benar-benar tak tertahankan.

Apakah benar-benar terlalu banyak untuk meminta agar orang-orang ini mengikuti dia? Narcissa tidak punya masalah untuk melakukannya. Hermione berhasil melakukannya, dan dia hanya seorang remaja. Bahkan anak laki-laki Nott, karena semua yang tampak dalam ketakutan beku yang terus berlanjut di hadapannya, sepertinya bisa mengikutinya.

Yang mengingatkannya, dia harus membawa seluruh bangsanya keluar dari Azkaban sebelum mereka menjadi tidak berharga seperti orang idiot ini di depannya. Setidaknya Dementor sudah tidak ada lagi sehingga dia bisa berharap agar Nott dan Malfoy dan sisanya tetap berfungsi.

"Ya, Rabastan, ibunya adalah Lily Potter," kata Riddle akhirnya. "Dan begitu pelindung darahnya yang sangat efektif berakhir, aku akan membunuhnya, dan kemudian kita akan mengambil alih Kementerian."

Dia berhenti.

"Mungkin kita akan mengambil alih Kementerian dulu," renungnya. "Tapi aky benar-benar membutuhkan Dumbledore untuk mewujudkannya, aku akan memasukkan keponakanmu ke dalam, Bellatrix, sebagai Menteri bonekaku dengan istri Muggle yang sangat jelas dia dan—"

Dia berhenti saat Bellatrix mengeluarkan suara tersedak.

"Kau punya komentar?" Tanyanya, bersuara sopan.

Bella hampir menggeram, "Mereka belum menikah."

Tom Riddle mengangkat bahu. "Detail yang sedikit mengganggu yang mudah diperbaiki begitu mereka lulus." Dia tersenyum padanya, senyum jijik dan geli. "Mungkin kau bisa menjadi pelayan kehormatan."

"Aku akan cepat mati," gumamnya.

"Juga sebuah pilihan," kata Riddle dengan sikap acuh tak acuh.

"Kau tidak bisa membiarkan dia menikahi si Lumpur," desis Bella.

Riddle menatapnya sejenak. "Aku penasaran bagaimana kau berencana menghentikanku," katanya akhirnya. "Bahkan pohon keluarga tertua, Bellatrix, bisa menjadi lemah. Sebuah korupsi dapat ... menguatkan hal-hal. Tentu dapat memperkuat persepsi publik bahwa gerakan Pelahap Maut bersifat inklusif dan ... disambut baik." Dia menikmati kata terakhir seolah-olah itu adalah coklat gelap yang bagus.

"Tapi ... kita tidak inklusif," protes Bella.

Tom Riddle mencatat secara mental bahwa Bellatrix, yang pada kesempatannya dia bertahan beberapa bulan ke depan, tidak diberi tanggung jawab untuk propaganda atau hubungan masyarakat.

*

Rabastan dan Rodolphus Lestrange masuk dan keluar dari koherensi. Saat mereka berkeliaran sambil mengoceh tentang hal-hal dan gemetar, itu sudah cukup buruk. Jika masuk, bagaimanapun, mereka lebih buruk. Sudah jelas bahwa hanya peringatan yang jelas mengenai kalungnya bahwa Tom Riddle akan membunuh siapa saja yang menyentuh Hermione menahan mereka agar tidak menyiksanya sampai mati dan peringatan itu tidak mencegah mereka melakukan pelecehan verbal. Saat sarapan pagi, mereka melewatinya di aula, dan di kebun mereka terus mengamati penuh penghinaan. Mereka memulai dengan Mudblood dan, ketika tidak ada yang menegur mereka untuk itu, beralih ke saran dari apa yang mereka rencanakan kepadanya segera setelah Riddle mengangkat perlindungannya. Riddle menatap mereka, menatapnya, dan sepertinya menunggu untuk melihat bagaimana ini akan dimainkan.

Lestrange itu kreatif, spesifik, dan terperinci dalam ancaman mereka. Mereka juga cukup pintar, setidaknya selama beberapa hari, untuk memastikan baik Draco maupun Theo tidak mendengarnya. Hermione mengertakkan gigi dan mengubur dirinya sendiri dalam penelitian; Dia sepertinya telah memutuskan untuk mengabaikan pasangan itu sampai dia kembali ke sekolah.

Lalu Draco dan Theo, berbelok di tikungan, mendengar saudara-saudaranya. Mereka telah menghentikan Hermione di lorong dan melukiskan berbagai hal yang bisa mereka lakukan pada mulut Mudblood yang cerdas untuk mengajarinya tempatnya. Draco diam, tubuhnya semakin tegang saat Theo bergumam, "Kita tidak bisa membunuh mereka tanpa izin."

Hermione akhirnya memotong kecaman Lestrange dengan, "Kalian membuatku bosan. Dapatkan materi baru sana." Draco mendengarnya membanting pintu di belakangnya dan dia dan Theo saling melirik.

Dalam sepuluh menit mereka mencari dan diberi hadiah.

"Biarkan aku membunuh mereka," Draco memohon. "Mereka hampir tidak waras—"

"Mereka sama sekali tidak waras," gumam Theo.

"—dan mereka tidak bertanggung jawab."

Riddle merapatkan jari-jarinya dan bersandar di kursinya, menatap kedua anak laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya. "Baiklah," katanya. "Sudah saatnya kalian berdua mulai mengambil inisiatif kecil. Jangan sampai darah dan daging di karpet ibumu."

*

Sarapan terakhir sebelum remaja-remaja yang kembali ke sekolah itu ditetapkan sebagai prasmanan besar, Hermione melihat sekeliling, bingung, saat dia masuk ke ruangan itu. Bahwa saudara-saudara Lestrange telah hilang secara misterius selama beberapa hari adalah sesuatu yang tidak dikomentarinya, meskipun Theo telah memperhatikan bahwa Draco sedikit terpesona pada hari setelah mereka membunuh pasangan gila itu.

Rupanya Hermione telah menemukan apa yang telah mereka lakukan dan telah menemukan cara untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Draco yang lebih disukainya.

Alasan untuk prasmanan dijelaskan saat Marcus Flint masuk, tampak sedikit mual. Dia mengambil piring tapi hanya menaruh satu roti bakar di atasnya, duduk di meja, dan sambil menelan ludah, menuang secangkir tehnya sendiri.

Hermione menatapnya dan berkata, suaranya ragu, "Marcus? Kau ..."

Dia mengangguk.

"Boleh aku lihat?" Dia bertanya dan dia menggulung lengan bajunya dengan gusar, menunggu rasa sakit untuk kembali. Dia menatap Mark. "Selamat," katanya dan dia bergidik.

"Aku ingat saat Draco mengambilnya," katanya pelan. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu ... itu tidak terlalu sakit lagi," katanya. "Aku hanya ... itu ... butuh waktu lebih lama dari perkiraanku."

Dia berjalan mengitari meja dan mencium pipinya dan Marcus melihat mantra di lehernya. "Sialan," hanya itu yang dia katakan.

Ketika Adrian Pucey berjalan, Hermione memerintahkannya untuk duduk. "Biarkan aku memperbaiki piringmu," katanya. Dia sedikit pucat dan dia berkata, "Bersulang saja, aku janji."

"Trims, Hermione," gumamnya.

"Berapa banyak dari kalian di sini?" Tanyanya sambil meletakkan piring di depannya dan menuang secangkir teh untuknya. "Gula?" dia bertanya.

"Tolong," kata Adrian. "Hanya empat yang aku tahu."

Dia baru saja akan bertanya siapa lagi ketika Cassius Warrington dan Graham Montague masuk, keduanya tampak pucat. Dia memasukkan gula ke dalam cangkir Adrian dan mengaduknya sebelum Montague mencengkeram pelukannya, bahkan tidak menyukai lengannya yang baru saja ditato. "Aku tidak pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk berterima kasih," katanya. "Aku berbicara dengan Draco, tapi tidak kepadamu. Pomfrey mengatakan kepadaku bahwa kau datang ke rumah sakit saat masih berada di luar asrama, dia mengatakan bahwa kau tahu bahwa aku telah dimasukkan ke dalam lemari itu dan itu memberinya informasi yang dia butuhkan atas kejadian itu, mungkin aku di St. Mungo meneteskan air liur di sudut untukmu."

Dia memeluknya kembali. "Keluarga Weasley sialan itu," katanya. "Siapa yang melakukan hal seperti itu dan bahkan tidak memberitahu siapa pun? Dan mereka bilang kita orang jahat?"

Dia mendengus mendengarnya. "Darah pengkhianat."

"Duduklah," katanya. "Biarkan aku membawakanmu piring."

"Kau tidak perlu menunggu kami," kata Cassius sambil bergerak ke arah prasmanan tapi dia melotot kepadanya dengan keganasan yang membuat dia mundur.

"Aku tidak terbiasa dengan hal itu," katanya, "tapi hari pertama kalian setelah Ditandai? Aku pikir kalian bisa sedikit dimanjakan."

Draco masuk dan melingkarkan lengannya di sekelilingnya. "Aku akan melakukan apa yang dia katakan, akan menakutkan saat dia menangis."

Ketika mereka semua duduk, para Pelahap Maut terbaru menatap dengan sedih pada roti panggang mereka, dia mengangkat jusnya dan berkata, "Kepada generasi berikutnya, kalian -- semoga kita -- mencapai apa yang orang tua kita gagal lakukan."

 ** _To be Continued ~_**


	16. (16) Tahun Keenam, Part III

Ketika istilah baru dimulai -- ketika mereka kembali menangani masalah Lemari Dua Arah -- ada satu kejutan yang menyenangkan: sebuah pemberitahuan telah disematkan di papan pengumuman ruang rekreasi bahwa semua siswa berusia di atas tujuh belas tahun pada tanggal 31 Agustus dapat mendaftar untuk Pelajaran Apparition. Hermione tidak yakin harus meluangkan waktu dari masalah lemari, tapi bisa ber-Apparate jauh dari Hogwarts segera setelah dia membersihkan lapangan akan terlalu berguna untuk tidak belajar.

Dia mendaftar, mengabaikan pikiran yang mengganggu bahwa dia harus mengikuti kelas bersama Weasley dan Potter.

Tentu saja, mereka juga ada di kelas Ramuannya, yang terus menjengkelkan. Bagaimana mungkin Potter terus unggul dalam setiap ramuan yang mereka buat, sementara dia menghabiskan banyak waktu dalam pelajaran privat dengan Snape dan hampir tidak bisa mengikuti.

Setelah di mana hari mereka diminta untuk membuat penawar racun, dia kembali ke ruang rekreasinya dan menangis sementara Theo, Blaise, dan Draco memandangnya tanpa daya. Slughorn telah bertanya apa Hukum Ketiga Golpalott itu, dan, tentu saja, dia tahu. Penangkal racun campuran sama dengan jumlah penangkal untuk masing-masing komponen terpisah.

Slughorn telah memujinya, memberi sepuluh poin pada Slytherin, dan kemudian membahas penjelasan obat penawar yang panjang lebar.

Sudah jelas tidak ada orang di kelas yang mengikutinya kecuali dia dan akhirnya dia mengira -- akhirnya -- dia akan menunjukkan Potter, menunjukkan kepada Slughorn bahwa dia lebih dari sekadar ensiklopedia berjalan tapi juga merupakan pelopor berbakat dalam dirinya. Dia telah menyeduh dan mematangkan -- tentu saja -- dan penawarnya sangat brilian. Itu benar-benar sangat cemerlang dan dia sangat bersemangat, sangat ingin dipuji, dan dia berpikir mungkin kali ini Slughorn akan membicarakannya di ruang guru, berbicara tentang betapa cemerlangnya dia daripada Potter bodoh.

Oke, dia belum selesai, tapi dia telah membuat kemajuan yang sangat baik dan dia tahu itu akan berhasil.

Tahu itu. Demikian juga Slughorn.

Merlin, dia tidak sabar menunggu.

Mungkin Snape bahkan akan mengatakan sesuatu padanya, sesuatu untuk memberi tahu dia betapa bangganya dia padanya. Bagaimana dia tidak membuang-buang waktu. Bagaimana dia membuatnya terlihat baik pada rekan kerja.

Waktu sudah habis, Slughorn berjalan melewati ruangan. Slughorn mengamati obat penawarnya sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dia membuat wajah di kekacauan busuk Weasley, hampir muntah-muntah. Tapi ketika sampai di Potter, kesadaran bahwa Potter tidak mungkin melakukannya dengan benar, tidak datang.

Sebagai gantinya, Potter mengulurkan sesuatu di tangannya dan Slughorn mulai tertawa. "Apa ini," serunya sambil tertawa. "Bezoar pasti akan melakukannya, m'boy." Dia menggenggam cokelat kecil itu agar kelas bisa melihatnya. "Sekarang," katanya, "ini adalah semangat pembuat ramuan sejati. Intuitif, naluriah, sama seperti ibumu, Harry, sama seperti ibumu." Dia menepuk punggung Potter dengan tawa lain. "Sepuluh poin untuk Gryffindor karena kekreatifan!"

Dia tidak menyadari bahwa dia bisa membenci seseorang seperti saat membenci Potter.

*

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hermione mendesis pada Draco. Dia menatapnya dengan cemberut. "Oh, jangan coba berpura-pura tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini," katanya. "Ron Weasley meminum racun itu, apakah kau sudah kehilangan akalmu? Pecundang yang tidak berharga itu ada di rumah sakit dan ... apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Draco membungkuk di kursinya, kulitnya berwarna abu-abu dan ada bayangan gelap di bawah matanya. Pekerjaan di lemari tidak berjalan dengan baik dan keduanya lelah dan canggung. "Aku berusaha mengakhirinya," gumamnya. "Aku telah memasukkan botol itu ke Slughorn yang bodoh sebelum Natal yang seharusnya memberikannya pada Dumbledore, tidak membaginya dengan murid!"

"Apakah kau benar-benar menyukai plot yang mengandalkan banyak orang luar yang melakukan hal yang kau inginkan?" Hermione menuntut. "Pertama kalung dan sekarang ini. Berhenti -- hentikan -- semua omong kosong ini. Kita hanya perlu memperbaiki lemari. Kita membunuh orang tua itu dengan setengah lusin bala bantuan di belakang kita, dan kemudian kita keluar. Ini adalah rencana yang bagus. Ini adalah rencana dasar yang sederhana, kejutan dan kekuatan yang luar biasa sama dengan kesuksesan. Ini 'Aku akan meminta orang lain untuk memberinya barang dan kemudian untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak jelas dia akan melakukan apa yang kuinginkan' itu rencana bodoh."

"Nah, kau pergi saja sana memperbaiki lemari jika kau sangat pintar," bentaknya padanya.

"Baik, aku akan melakukannya," bentaknya kembali. "Vincent," teriaknya dan anak laki-laki itu, yang telah berpura-pura tidak mendengar argumen mereka, bangkit dengan keengganan berat dari sebuah kursi.

"Sial, apa aku harus menjadi anak perempuan lagi?" dia berkata. Hermione menyipitkan mata ke arahnya dan, dengan desahan yang lelah, ia memegang tangannya untuk Polyjuice.

*

Saat pertandingan Quidditch berikutnya, Weasley masih di rumah sakit. Draco menyelinap pergi, Greg dan Vincent di tumitnya, untuk mencoba lagi dengan lemari. Ancaman Hermione bahwa dia akan membunuh Dumbledore dengan segera tanpa cadangan membuatnya takut -- kemungkinan dia akan mati melakukan hal itu tampak cukup tinggi -- yang berarti Draco melewatkan pertandingan Quidditch lagi.

"Awasi dia," gumamnya pada Blaise saat keluar dari pintu ruang rekreasi. "Aku ingin mencoba beberapa hal tanpa dia di sana."

"Tentu," anak itu mengangguk. Dia melemparkan sebuah jumper pada Hermione dan berkata, "Ini seperti dulu, love, kau dan aku dan Quidditch."

"Di mana Draco?" Tanyanya, sudah curiga.

"Lemari," katanya singkat. "Dan aku harus menjauhkanmu dari rambutnya."

Dia mendesah. "Di mana Luna?"

"Maukah kau percaya kalau dia diminta untuk menjadi komentator untuk pertandingan itu?" Blaise bertanya dan, saat melihat Hermione yang tidak percaya, dia tertawa. "Tidak sungguhan."

"Selama dia tidak mengangkat barang-barang itu," Hermione bergumam.

"Barang apa?" Blaise bertanya saat mereka berjalan menuju tribun.

"Seolah kau tidak tahu," kata Hermione.

"Minggu lalu Ginny Weasley terbang ke Smith," kata Luna, "dan di sanalah dia bersama Quaffle, aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia terbang ke arahnya dengan sengaja? Sepertinya dia seperti itu dan dia agak kasar sehingga aku tidak boleh menyalahkannya. Jika dia menyesal, aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia menyesalkan kekasaran itu karena dia sedang bermain bersama Gryffindor? Oh, lihat, dia kehilangan Quaffle. Well, karma kadang-kadang berlaku ... oh, pemain Hufflepuff yang menumpahkan jusnya pagi ini memiliki Quaffle sekarang. Aku ingat namanya, Bibble atau Babble atau ... "

"Cadwaller," desis Profesor McGonagall.

"Profesor McGonagall mengatakan namanya Cadwaller dan kurasa dia akan tahu, meski menurutku nama Bibble juga cukup bagus."

"Dia luar biasa," kata Hermione pada Blaise yang hanya menyeringai. "Tidak, sungguh," kata Hermione, memukul lengannya. "Ini komentar terbaik yang pernah kudengar."

"Harry Potter sepertinya sedang bertengkar dengan Keeper-nya. Bukan Penjaga Biasa, tentu saja, karena Ron Weasley masih berada di ruang perawatan setelah meminum anggur beracun yang seharusnya tidak dimilikinya karena dia di bawah umur, tapi jika kalian minum anggur di sekolah kalian layak mendapatkan apa yang kalian dapatkan. Aku bertanya-tanya mengapa Harry Potter berdebat dengan Keeper-nya. Apakah menurut kalian ini adalah cara cerdas untuk mengalihkan perhatian Seeker yang lain? Apakah ada orang lain yang memperhatikan bahwa awan tepat di atas terlihat cukup mirip dengan badger terbang? Aku rasa itu mungkin pertanda baik untuk Hufflepuff atau mungkin formasi awan acak yang tidak memiliki nilai prediktif sama sekali. Namun, cukup cantik untuk dilihat dan tampaknya jauh lebih tenang daripada Zacharias Smith yang sejauh ini belum berhasil mengendalikan Quaffle selama lebih dari satu menit berturut-turut dan aku terpaksa mempertanyakan apakah dia sangat hebat dalam permainan ini. Mungkin dia menderita Lamin Kehilangan."

"Skornya adalah tujuh puluh empat Hufflepuff!" McGonagall menyalak.

"Itu nomor yang cukup bagus, bukan bilangan prima, sayang," kata Luna, suaranya melamun, "tapi hanya ada dua faktor tambahan sehingga cukup dekat. Oh, lihat, Keeper Gryffindor memiliki pemukul Beater."

Keeper pengganti memang memiliki pemukul, yang dia gunakan untuk menabrak Quaffle langsung ke Harry Potter.

Hermione meringis dan membalikkan wajahnya ke bahu Blaise saat anak itu jatuh dari sapunya dan dibawa dari lapangan ke rumah sakit.

"Kau harus sedikit dengki," katanya pelan.

"Aku hanya membenci Quidditch," katanya, sedikit malu.

*

Greg membungkuk di atas esainya, hampir menangis. "Aku benci sekolah," akhirnya dia bergumam, mendorongnya menjauh darinya. "Kita semua tahu apa yang akan kulakukan dengan hidupku dan itu tidak menulis esai."

"Coba kulihat," kata Hermione, menarik perkamen menjauh darinya. Dia membacanya dan mendesah. "Idemu baik-baik saja," katanya akhirnya. "Ejaanmu mengerikan, beri aku selembar perkamen bersih."

Dia menyerahkannya dan melihat dengan rasa syukur yang jelas saat dia mulai menyalin esainya.

"Trims, Hermione," katanya. "Merlin, aku mencintaimu."

"Jangan sampai Millie mendengarmu mengatakan itu," katanya sambil menyeringai. "Atau Draco."

"Jangan biarkan Draco mendengar apa?" Tanya si pirang bertanya, mendekat ke belakang dan membungkuk untuk mencium bahunya.

Dia menepuk-nepuk tangannya di dadanya dan berkata, "Awasi itu."

"Kapan kau akan selesai?" Tanyanya sambil menarik kursinya. "Aku butuh istirahat."

Dia melirik ke arahnya dan berkata, "Begitu aku selesai membuat salinan bersih untuk Greg, aku adalah milikmu."

Draco menyeringai padanya dan mengedipkan mata pada Greg dan dia berubah merah padam.

*

Potter muncul terlambat ke kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam berikutnya. Hermione mengikat pergelangan kakinya di sekitar Draco dan dia menggambar lingkaran kecil di kakinya dengan ibu jarinya saat anak itu masuk saat Snape mengumpulkan esai Dementor mereka.

"Harapanku bahwa ini akan lebih baik daripada omong kosong yang kalian gunakan untuk melawan Kutukan Imperius pasti sia-sia," kata Snape saat Potter melemparkan dirinya ke kursinya dengan tatapan tajam. "Sebaiknya kau bergabung dengan kami, Potter, sepuluh poin dari Gryffindor untuk keterlambatanmu. Jika kau tidak dapat tepat waktu, jangan repot-repot datang. Tolong buka bukumu ke halaman -- apa itu Mr. Finnegan?"

"Sir, bisakah Anda menjelaskan perbedaan antara hantu dan Inferius?" Tanya Seamus Finnegan. "Ada artikel di koran dan itu—"

"Tidak, tidak," kata Snape. "Halaman—"

"Tapi saya mendengar orang—"

"Dan jika kau benar-benar membaca artikel itu, Mr Finnegan, dengan asumsi kau bisa membaca, kau pasti menyadari bahwa ini bukan tentang Inferi melainkan tentang seorang pencuri kecil bernama Mundungus Fletcher."

Potter menggumamkan sesuatu pada Weasley saat Hermione menepuk-nepuk tangan Draco. Lingkarannya semakin tinggi dan lebih tinggi di kakinya dan dia menatapnya dan menariknya darinya sedikit. "Mr Malfoy, pegang tanganmu untuk dirimu sendiri," kata Snape. "Mr Potter, ada yang ingin kau katakan tentang Inferi, bukan? Tolong berbagi dengan anggota kelas lainnya. Mungkin kau bisa menjelaskan perbedaan antara Inferi dan hantu untuk Mr. Finnegan. Mr. Malfoy, aku memperingatkanmu."

Draco menarik tangannya dari Hermione dan menempelkannya di atas meja mereka; Dia membungkuk dan, sambil menggigit bagian dalam pipinya dengan kebosanan yang cemberut, menunggu Potter meraba-raba jalannya melalui sesuatu yang dirasakan tentang Inferi.

"Well," Potter bergumam, "Hantu tembus pandang."

Snape memutar matanya dan mendesah dramatis. "Enam tahun pendidikan sihir dan kau mengatakan kepadaku bahwa hantu tembus pandang. Sangat baik untuk melihat bagaimana pengetahuan mengalir dari kepalamu, Potter. Terkadang aku khawatir aku mungkin membuang-buang waktuku di sini, bekerja untuk mendidik yang berikutnya. Generasi penyihir, tapi kau telah membuat kekhawatiran itu untuk beristirahat."

Hermione menahan tawanya.

"Tidak masalah, Sir," kata Potter.

"Kemampuanmu untuk mengenali sarkasme jelas berkembang dengan baik karena kemampuanmu untuk menjelaskan kepada kelas bagaimana kita bisa menentukan apakah sesuatu itu hantu atau Inferi."

Potter melotot pada profesor itu.

"Jangan biarkan aku menghentikanmu, Potter. Silakan lanjutkan dan jelaskan apa itu inferi."

"Inferi adalah tubuh yang lebih padat," gumam Potter.

Snape menyipitkan matanya saat Parvati Patil bertanya, sebuah sensasi ngeri dalam suaranya, "Apakah ... apakah Dia-Yang-Namanya-Tidak-Boleh-Disebut menciptakan Inferi?"

"Miss Patil, ya, di masa lalu Pangeran Kegelapan menggunakan mayat -- yang merupakan definisi yang tepat tentang Inferi, Potter—"

Weasley bergumam, "'ingus seperti kau perlu tahu' definisi yang tepat 'untuk melawannya'."

"—jadi sangat mungkin dia akan menggunakannya lagi. Dan, Mr Weasley, dedikasimu terhadap pengetahuan adalah inspirasi bagi kita semua. Sekarang, silakan beralih ke halaman 212 dan membaca tentang Kutukan Cruciatus."

*

Hermione menatap Montgomery, yang tampak sedih.

"Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" dia bertanya.

Theo mendesah dan mengangkat bukunya lebih tinggi di bahunya. "Apa kau tidak dengar?" Ketika dia menggelengkan kepalanya dia berkata, "Adik laki-laki mereka -- anak umur lima tahun -- terbunuh, orang tua mereka tidak mau bekerja sama dan orang-orang yang dikirim untuk meyakinkan mereka terlalu ... antusias."

Hermione berhenti berjalan dan Theo berpaling untuk menatapnya saat menyadari bahwa dia membeku di tempat. "Siapa?" dia bertanya.

"Apa maksudmu, 'siapa'?" dia berkata.

"Siapa yang 'cukup antusias' membunuh anak?" Suara Hermione tenang dan sejajar dan siapa pun yang tidak mengenalnya akan mengira dia terdengar hampir tidak tertarik.

Theo mengenalnya dengan cukup baik dan dia merasa dingin mulai di dasar tulang punggungnya. "Kau tidak bisa—"

"Jangan beritahu aku apa yang tidak bisa kulakukan, katakan siapa yang membunuh anak itu."

Dia menelan ludah dengan gugup. "Fenrir Greyback adalah seorang—"

"—Serigala, aku tahu." Hermione mulai berjalan lagi. "Terima kasih, Theo."

Dia harus segera menyusulnya dan yang bisa dipikirkannya hanyalah, "Sial."

*

Ini dimulai saat Hermione melihat Profesor Snape membantu Draco menuju rumah sakit. Snape menatapnya, melihat darah mengalir dari wajahnya saat pakaian Draco robek dan berkata, "Dia baik-baik saja, Miss Granger, dengarkan aku, dia akan baik-baik saja."

Draco, bagaimanapun, hampir tidak bisa berdiri; Dia tidak bisa berjalan ke rumah sakit sendirian. Dia menatapnya dan mengerutkan senyuman lemah. "Aku baik-baik saja, 'ione," katanya, tapi tindakan berbicara itu sepertinya membuatnya kelelahan dan dia merosot lebih jauh ke dalam cengkeraman Snape dan Hermione berputar ke arah yang mereka datang, tongkatnya keluar, mencari sumber serangan itu.

Karena memang sangat diserang.

Dia bahkan tidak mendengar Snape berbicara, tapi tongkatnya terlepas dari tangannya dan dia memutar tubuhnya kembali ke arahnya. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melakukan itu, Miss Granger," katanya pelan. "Dia akan membunuhmu."

"Potter," dia menarik napas dan berkata, "Saya akan membunuh—"

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya," kata Snape tapi dia sudah berjalan ke lorong menuju kamar mandi. Air merembes keluar dari bawah pintu, air diwarnai merah, dan saat dia membuka pintu Harry Potter berdiri di sana, tongkat sihir masih dipegang, menatap lantai dengan kaget dan ngeri di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Dia menuntut, dan ketika Potter tidak menanggapi dia melemparkan dirinya ke arahnya dan meraih lengannya dan mulai menggoyangnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Dia menuntut. Dia bisa merasakan air meresap ke sepatunya, air yang telah diwarnai dengan warna merah dari darah Draco yang berputar-putar, dan Harry Potter hanya berdiri di sana saat dia mengguncangnya, tidak menjawab.

Dia menarik tangannya kembali dan menamparnya sekeras yang dia bisa. "Kau bajingan," katanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku ... aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan," dia terbata-bata. "Aku ... aku tidak bermaksud ... ada begitu banyak darah, Granger, kupikir ... tapi dia akan baik-baik saja." Potter sepertinya bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. "Snape ... kupikir dia akan Crucio aku, aku ... aku membencinya, aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan, tapi kau harus percaya padaku, Granger, aku tidak akan pernah ... Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan ini jika aku tahu ... "

Hermione meraih tongkat sihirnya, tapi ternyata tidak ada di sana.

"Aku akan melakukannya," katanya, suaranya rendah di kamar yang basah kuyup. "Aku akan membunuhmu, Potter, aku akan melakukannya sekarang dan kau akan masuk neraka denganku ... ke neraka dengan hal-hal yang harus kulakukan dan masuk neraka ... kau tidak tahu betapa beruntungnya kau Snape mengambil tongkatku. "

Dia meraih kalungnya untuk mengungkapkan bentuk aslinya, tangannya memikat mantra itu. "Kau tahu apa ini?" Tanyanya, melihat matanya, melihat saat mereka menelusuri Mark di seputar lehernya.

"Granger?" Katanya, suaranya ngeri. "Kau—"

"Oh iya," katanya.

"Tapi mereka membencimu," kata Potter seolah mengira bisa menyelamatkannya. Seolah-olah dia pikir dia perlu menabung. "Mereka jahat, Granger."

Dia melihat ke bawah pada darah dan air yang merendam lantai, di sepatunya, diwarnai sekarang dengan darah Draco. "Benarkah? Kau menyerang seseorang dan hampir membunuhnya dan kau mengatakan bahwa dia si jahat? Biarkan aku memberi tahumu, Harry Potter, apa yang kulihat." Dia melangkah lebih dekat ke dia dan Potter mundur darinya dan dia melangkah maju lagi dan Potter melangkah mundur dan kemudian Potter menekan wastafel dan dia mulai berbicara, suaranya rendah dan kuat. "Kau melihat penjahat, aku melihat sebuah kelompok politik terdorong keluar dari proses, anggota mereka terkunci tanpa pengadilan atau menunjukkan persidangan sampai mereka dikalahkan Dementor. Aku pikir kau akan sedikit bersimpati pada masalah itu setelah Sirius Black, tapi ternyata tidak, aku melihat orang-orang yang didiskriminasikan di setiap sisi karena sebuah afiliasi di Asrama sekolah. Aku melihat orang yang berani mengakui simpati terhadap tujuan mereka masuk daftar hitam, tidak dapat bekerja. Aku melihat penyalahgunaan oleh Auror yang menyebut Penyihir Gelap dengan kekebalan hukum. Dan apakah kau tahu apa yang aku lihat di pihakmu? Orang-orang yang seharusnya baik?"

Harry Potter menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata, "Mereka membunuh orang, Granger, penculikan dan penyiksaan dan—"

"Dan sisimu tidak?" dia bertanya. "Jangan membuatku tertawa. Jangan terlalu naif, mereka bilang Bellatrix Lestrange adalah wanita yang brilian sekali. Sekarang dia hanyalah cangkang manusia yang nyaris tidak mampu menggabungkan dua pikiran. Suaminya juga sama saja. Bagaimana itu bukan pembunuhan?"

"Mereka menyiksa orang menjadi gila," bisik Potter. "Granger ..."

"Sisimu," katanya, dengan takjub, "telah menyuruhku untuk mengingat tempatku. Sudah menyuruhku untuk tidak memiliki harapan. Sisimu menipu dan berbohong dan mencuri dan satu-satunya alasan mengapa mereka tidak membunuh di jalanan adalah mereka berada di puncak. Mereka bukan pahlawan, bodoh, tolol. Mereka tidak mulia. Mereka hanya berkuasa. "

"Kami tidak sempurna," kata Potter, mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh Mark-nya. "Tapi, Granger, ini bukan jawabannya." Tangannya gemetar. "Kau tidak perlu—"

"Aku ingin," katanya dan Potter menelan ludah saat dia menatapnya, matanya sekuat dulu. "Sisimu," dia melanjutkan, dengan kejam, "telah mengangkatmu sejak masa kanak-kanak sebagai pion. Kau akan dikirim untuk mati melawan penyihir yang jauh lebih hebat daripada kau seolah-olah kau sedang mencoba untuk memadamkannya. Matahari dengan satu ember air. Satu-satunya harapan yang kau miliki adalah kau satu-satunya yang bisa membunuhnya, kau adalah tumit Achilles. Itulah mengapa kau sudah dipersiapkan, kau tahu, itulah sebabnya Dumbledore menyelamatkanmu berulangkali."

"Apakah kau menawarkan untuk menyelamatkanku?" Potter akhirnya meludah keluar, penggalian di Dumbledore dengan jelas terlalu banyak. "Apakah kau akan mengatakan, 'pindah saja ke sisi Kegelapan dan aku akan membuatmu aman'?"

Hermione melangkah mundur dan menertawakannya. Dia menunjuk ke sekeliling ruangan. "Aku tidak berpikir begitu. Tidak, kau melakukan ini pada Draco dan aku akan menahanmu sementara Pangeran Kegelapan menggorok tenggorokanmu jika saja dia mengizinkanku." Dia tersenyum sejenak. "Mungkin dia mau, dia lebih suka aku."

"Miss Granger." Snape berdiri di ambang pintu dan dia mundur lebih jauh dari Potter. "Mr Malfoy memintamu di rumah sakit."

"Berikan tongkatku," katanya tapi dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pergilah dan lihatlah sesuai keinginanmu," kata Snape. "Aku akan mengembalikan tongkatmu padamu kalau aku yakin kau bisa mengendalikan dirimu sendiri."

Mata Potter melebar pada kata yang 'keinginan' dan dia melihat dari Snape ke Hermione dan kembali lagi seolah-olah membuat potongan teka-teki.

"Apa pun yang mereka katakan, Granger," kata Potter, "tidak ada Pelahap Maut yang akan membiarkanmu menikahi anak mereka. Kau -"

"Tidak cukup baik, ya, Profesor McGonagall juga cukup berbaik hati untuk berbagi informasi itu denganku. Meskipun satu-satunya orang yang tampaknya menganggap itu adalah 'orang baik' atau orang gila yang akan segera meninggal." Dia tampak seperti ingin meludahinya, tapi yang dia lakukan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah Snape, sebuah isyarat tajam yang meniru rasa hormat. "Profesor," katanya, lalu meninggalkan kamar mandi.

Begitu pintu tertutup di belakangnya, menghalangi suara Snape yang menginterogasi Potter, dia mulai berlari menuju rumah sakit, kakinya meninggalkan jejak jejak kaki basah di lorong-lorong.

Saat sampai di rumah sakit, Draco sedang duduk disandarkan di tempat tidur, terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Sejumlah besar botol duduk di meja di sampingnya dan dia tersenyum padanya saat dia menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Katakan bahwa kau tidak membunuh anak laki-laki bodoh itu," adalah hal pertama yang dia katakan.

"Snape memegang tongkatku," gumamnya.

"Terima kasih Merlin," katanya, "aku tidak ingin membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika kau membunuhnya."

"Aku sangat takut," katanya, dan akhirnya, karena semua adrenalin konfrontasinya dengan Potter terkuras sekaligus, dia mulai bergetar. "Aku pikir dia akan—"

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja," katanya sambil mengusap rambutnya. "Sedikit lemah dan aku mungkin akan sedikit memiliki bekas luka, tapi Snape membawaku tepat waktu dan Madam Pomfrey menaruh beberapa tusuk di atasnya dan memasukkan sekumpulan Ramuan Darah busuk ke dalam kerongkonganku."

Dia menegakkan tubuh dan mengendus dan menyadari, untuk pertama kalinya, betapa tidak nyaman dengan sepatu basahnya. Dia mengaitkan jarinya di sekelilingnya. "Lemarinya bekerja," katanya pelan. "Aku telah mengirim benda mati di sana, dan binatang kecil, aku datang untuk menemukanmu untuk memberi tahumu, ini sudah selesai."

Draco menarik napas.

"Dan Felix sudah siap."

"Kapan?" Dia bertanya.

"Segera," katanya. "Aku ingin berbicara dengan Snape dulu."

Draco mengangguk dan dia menyentuh ujung luka di bajunya. "Apa tidak ada yang memberimu kemeja kering?" Dia bertanya dan Draco menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mau melepaskan yang ini karena—"

"Yeah," katanya. "Aku akan pergi ke Theo dan minta dia membawakanmu pakaian kering." Dia berdiri dan sepatunya membuat suara squash saat dia melangkah.

"Hermione," kata Draco.

"Ya?" dia bertanya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu," katanya. "Aku akan mendapatkan barang-barang itu untukmu."

"Terima kasih."

Dia berdiri di sana beberapa saat sebelum dia berkata lagi, "Terima kasih, maksudku, tentang ..."

Dia tersenyum padanya, senyum kecil yang lucu. "Kesenanganku," katanya akhirnya. "Merawatku adalah salah satu hal yang kulakukan."

*

"Dia mendapat detensi?" Suara Hermione sejajar. Dia bahkan tidak mendongak dari esai yang sedang ditulisnya. Vincent menelan ludah dan menatap Daphne, yang memutar sweater di antara kedua tangannya.

"Dia tidak bisa bermain Quidditch," Daphne menambahkan.

Hermione mengangkat kepalanya ke arah itu dan menatap Daphne, lalu ke Vincent, dan akhirnya ke Theo. "Dia hampir membunuh sesama siswa dan dia hanya mendapat detensi? Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa aku memahami kata-kata kalian. "

"Kau mengerti," kata Theo, suaranya muram.

"Jadi ... memanggil Patronus di depan Muggle, sesuatu yang dilakukan anak itu, membuatnya mendengar sepenuhnya keputusan dari Wizengamot, tapi pembunuhan di dekatnya mendapat hukuman yang sama seperti menaruh bom-bom kotoran?"

"Aku bersumpah kepada Merlin, jika kau mengatakan 'itu tidak adil' aku akan memukulmu," kata Theo. "Dia hewan peliharaan Dumbledore -- dia—"

"Tak tersentuh." Hermione menancapkannya ke bawah dan meniupkan tinta pada esainya. "Aku tahu." Dia menyelipkan pekerjaannya dan berdiri. "Aku harus pergi mendapatkan ramuan yang telah kukerjakan sepanjang tahun dan berbicara dengan Profesor Snape. Sampai jumpa lagi nanti."

Snape memperhatikannya membawa Felix Felicis dan menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu tentang detensinya, tentang Potter, tentang Draco. Jika tidak, dia harus mengakui pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia terkesan; Enam tahun di Slytherin dan menghabiskn musim panas dengan Narcissa Malfoy dan gadis yang mendorong tangannya ke udara, ingin sekali memamerkan semua pengetahuan yang dia miliki, telah sedikit marah, setidaknya sedikit. Dia tidak lagi menuntut untuk mengetahui mengapa segala sesuatunya tidak adil, tidak lagi meletakkan setiap kartu yang ada di atas meja.

Dia bahkan tidak mengisyaratkan bahwa dia ingin pujian karena menyeduh ramuan yang sangat rumit meskipun dia tahu dia sangat menginginkannya sehingga dia hampir gemetar. Snape bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi setelah sepuluh tahun lagi. Dia menduga, jika dia hidup, gadis itu akan sangat mengerikan.

"Lemari sudah diperbaiki," akhirnya dia berkata. "Kami akan melakukannya dan segera kabur, apakah Anda berencana untuk tinggal di sini atau ikut dengan kami?"

"Dia memintaku untuk masuk," kata Snape. "Lindungi jiwa Draco dan lakukan pekerjaan kotor itu sendiri."

"Saya tidak akan mengharapkan pengunduran diri semacam itu dari pihaknya," kata Hermione, nada suaranya hati-hati netral.

"Dia akan sekarat," kata Snape. "Sedikit kecelakaan dengan sedikit perhiasan terkutuk."

"Tetap saja," Hermione berkata, "Banyak yang bertanya pada Anda."

"Kau diminta melakukan pembunuhan," kata Snape sambil mengawasinya.

"Saya telah diminta untuk membuktikan diri saya secara agak dramatis dengan membunuh seorang pria yang hampir tidak ada sama sekali dengan saya. Anda telah diminta untuk membunuh seorang pria yang secara teori telah menjadi teman dan pelindung Anda selama bertahun-tahun." Dia tidak menatapnya dan Snape mendapati dirinya bertanya-tanya apakah dia bisa melakukannya. Dia telah membunuh bagian orang-orangnya dalam tugas awalnya di Pelahap Maut dan dia tidak menyukai gagasan tentang gadis berusia enam belas tahun, apalagi yang ini, yang menanggung beban itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kupikir kau cukup menyetujui untuk melindungi Draco," kata Snape.

"Dari pembunuhan?" Hermione menatapnya dan dia terkejut melihat Snape tersenyum, matanya berkerut karena geli. "Tapi dia sudah membunuh seseorang, dia dan Theo mengadakan pertemuan singkat dan tidak menyenangkan dengan saudara laki-laki Lestrange selama Natal yang mengakibatkan pasangan itu melepaskan kumparan fana ini."

"Itu sedikit lebih seperti menurunkan seekor anjing gila daripada membunuh seorang pria," kata Snape meremehkan.

"Begini, sepertinya tugas kecil kita sedikit lebih terburu-buru dalam proses alami," kata Hermione. "Meskipun saya memiliki beberapa proyek eksternal untuk dijaga pada saat bersamaan."

"Apakah aku ingin tahu?" Tanya Snape.

Dia tersenyum padanya. "Mungkin tidak."

*

"Apa kita akan pergi?" Tanya Draco padanya.

Dia mengangguk saat dia melihat botol kecil itu di tangannya.

"Kita tidak akan membutuhkannya," kata Draco.

"Tidak ada salahnya untuk mengambil sedikit sebelum ... kau tahu." Hermione terdiam. "Mintalah agar Fenrir dikirim bersama tim cadangan."

"Fenrir Greyback?" Draco menatapnya. "Manusia serigala itu?

"Ya."

*

Mereka meminum Felix Felicis di sekitar ruang rekreasi. Hermione telah menyeduh cukup untuk banyak orang untuk mengambil dua sendok makan.

"Apakah kau tidak akan menyimpan apapun untuk orang-orang yang kau bawa ..." sebuah permintaan tahun pertama.

Hermione tersenyum padanya dan berlutut untuk berbicara dengannya. "Aku lebih peduli untuk memastikan kalian tetap aman daripada orang dewasa yang terlatih. Mereka harus memiliki keterampilan, mereka tidak akan membutuhkan keberuntungan."

Theo bergumam, "Plus, kau tidak ingin mereka terlalu beruntung."

Hermione mengangkat bahu. "Hal-hal terjadi dalam baku tembak, aku berencana menjadi orang yang beruntung."

"Tinggallah di sini," perintah Draco. "Kalian semua, semuanya punya pekerjaan rumah."

"Sebenarnya," kata Blaise, "kita akan mengadakan turnamen catur asrama." Dia menunjuk papan pengumuman tempat lembar pendaftaran muncul. Rasanya agak usang seperti sedikit. "Kau seharusnya bermain sebagai Greg sehingga dia bisa melewati putaran pertama."

"Bajingan beruntung." Draco menyeringai pada temannya yang mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak ada yang mau ke mana-mana," kata Blaise, lengannya melingkari Luna. "Meskipun seseorang mungkin berakhir dengan detensi karena berada di luar kamarnya sendiri."

"Tidak ada yang akan melihat aku tidak di sana," kata Luna.

"Aku takut," kata anak kecil tahun kedua yang mencemooh beberapa temannya.

"Tidak apa-apa," Hermione berjanji padanya. "Mungkin sedikit keras tapi selama kau tinggal di sini kau akan baik-baik saja. Draco dan aku mungkin tidak akan kembali, tapi itu berarti kita akan makan masakan di rumah alih-alih terlalu banyak kue rumahan."

"Hati-hati," kata Theo, menariknya ke pelukan.

"Aku akan," dia berjanji kepadanya. "Kami akan duduk di tepi kolam renang Malfoy sambil minum limun sebelum kau menyadarinya."

"Kau siap?" Tanya Draco. Dia memiliki ransel dengan berbagai tipuan yang mereka anggap berguna, dari Bubuk Instan Peru ke Tangan Kemuliaan yang agak menjijikkan. Kesukaannya untuk rencana yang terlalu rumit tidak mereda dan Hermione tidak menghentikannya.

"Ayo pergi," katanya.

Mereka membiarkan Pelahap Maut masuk. Hermione menyapa Bellatrix dengan sopan santun dan wanita itu terkekeh dengan kegembiraan manik. "Mari kita lihat dari mana asalmu, Lumpur," katanya. Draco menegang sampai tangan Hermione di lengannya mengingatkannya untuk tetap fokus.

Hermione senang melihat permintaan Draco dihormati dan Fenrir Greyback melangkah keluar dari lemari. Dia mendengus padanya dan menjilat giginya yang agak menjijikkan dan menguning. Yang lainnya adalah orang-orang yang baru saja dia temui. Si kembar Carrow, Gibbon, Rowle dan Yaxley. Bukan yang terburuk yang bisa ditawarkan Pangeran Kegelapan kepadanya, tapi tidak ada Lucius Malfoy.

Tentu saja, dia masih di Azkaban. Akan dicurigai, jika dia muncul di tengah petualangan malam ini.

"Beri kami waktu, tolong," katanya.

"Aku akan dengan senang hati memberimu waktu untuk gagal, lumpur," Bellatrix menyeringai.

Mereka melepaskan Tanda Kegelapan ke langit di atas Menara Astronomi dan menunggu Dumbledore muncul. Dia sudah ada, tampak lelah dan terkuras dan Hermione tersenyum pada keberuntungan yang tampak berada di sisinya. Pria itu menarik tongkat sihir tapi ragu sebentar dan, pada saat yang beruntung itu, dia membisikkan "Expelliarmus," dan meraih tongkatnya dari udara saat terbang ke arahnya.

"Baiklah," kata Dumbledore, "Miss Granger, aku tidak bisa mengatakan betapa sedihnya aku melihatmu di sini malam ini, siapa lagi yang bersamamu?"

"Aku di sini," kata Draco. "Apa menurutmu aku akan membiarkan dia melakukan ini sendirian?"

"Tidak," Dumbledore mengakui. "Kedekatan kalian sangat menyenangkan untuk ditonton, aku tidak akan pernah mengharapkan Malfoy untuk menerima persahabatan -- pemahaman kalian, ini memberiku harapan untuk masa depan."

"Ada juga beberapa Pelahap Maut di kastil," kata Hermione. "Cadangan, kau mengerti, dan rencana pelarian."

"Mengesankan," kata Dumbledore. "Mungkin orang tua ini bertanya bagaimana kalian membawanya?"

"Kami memperbaiki Lemari Dua Arah tepat di bawah hidungmu," kata Draco, hampir terengah-engah saat terjadi benturan keras dari bawah mereka, diikuti oleh sedikit teriakan.

"Itu pintar," Dumbledore mengakui. "Aku harus bertanya-tanya di mana mereka sekarang. Tampaknya agak tidak meyakinkan jika Voldemort mengirim dua anak padaku tanpa dukungan."

"Kami meminta sedikit kepala," kata Hermione. "Meskipun, berdasarkan suara-suara yang kudengar mereka mungkin mengalami masalah. Bayangkan, kemungkinan besar, aku telah memperhatikan banyak penjaga tua itu tampaknya memiliki masalah kontrol impuls."

Luar biasa, Dumbledore tertawa.

Mereka berdua menatapnya.

"Baiklah, teruskan saja," dia mengundang mereka. "Kalian harus melakukan pekerjaan, ancaman, aku yakin, tergantung di kepala kalian." Ketika mereka ragu-ragu, dia menambahkan, "Aku khawatir kedengarannya seperti cadangan. Kalian mungkin mendapat masalah. Apakah kalian takut untuk melanjutkan tanpa mereka?"

Hermione berbalik dan mengerutkan kening di pintu. Ketika dia dan Draco tidak berusaha memindahkannya, Dumbledore melanjutkan, "Kalian bukan pembunuh."

"Jujur saja," Hermione berkata, mengabaikan Dumbledore saat dia terus berbicara dengan hangat tentang bagaimana mereka bisa menolak Pelahap Maut dan mencari perlindungan. "Apakah banyak yang meminta agar orang-orang ini mengikuti instruksi? 'Beri kami waktu,' kataku, 'melibatkan seluruh sekolah dalam pertempuran yang sulit'? Aku tidak melakukannya."

Draco mengerutkan kening padanya. "Kau secara khusus meminta dua orang yang tidak stabil. Apa yang kau harapkan?"

"Biasanya aku punya motif tersembunyi," gumamnya, "Tapi aku memang mengharapkan kompetensinya."

Draco tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau harus menunggu sampai banyak orang mengambil alih untuk itu, aku khawatir."

"Kenapa ada dua sapu di sini?" Hermione bertanya, berkeliaran di sekitar ruangan saat Dumbledore tergelincir lebih rendah melawan kastil tersebut seolah-olah dia terlalu lemah untuk berdiri lebih lama lagi. Bila tidak ada yang menjawabnya, dia mondar-mandir kembali ke pintu. "Di mana wanita itu?"

"Ini aku," Bellatrix menampilkan dirinya dengan agak dramatis di pintu, Fenrir Greyback dan yang lainnya berkerumun di belakangnya.

Dumbledore tampak terkejut melihat werewolf. "Draco, aku heran sekali," katanya. "Mengundang individu itu ke sekolah dengan teman sekelasmu."

"Itu gagasan Hermione," gumam Draco.

"Bisakah kita melanjutkan?" Bellatrix tergelincir. "Atau apakah Mudblood kecil itu takut melewatinya?"

"Bahasa, Bellatrix," kata Dumbledore.

Snape menerobos masuk ke ruangan itu. "Apa yang terjadi di sini?" Dia menuntut bahkan saat Hermione berjalan melintasi ruangan dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Dumbledore.

Dia memejamkan mata dan mendesah. "Apa itu seharusnya menghiburku, Nak?"

"Aku khawatir itu yang terbaik yang bisa kulakukan," katanya.

"Severus," kata Dumbledore sambil membuka matanya.

Snape menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini di luar kendaliku," katanya.

Hermione mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya pada Dumbledore dan seberkas lampu hijau menusuknya. Kepala sekolah terjatuh mundur dari Menara Astronomi.

Bellatrix mulai tertawa dengan gembira dan tak percaya. "Kau melakukannya," dia berkokok. "Kau benar-benar melakukannya!" Dia bergegas maju dan meraih wajah Hermione dan mencium pipinya masing-masing. "Selamat datang di keluarga, Nak."

Hermione melangkah mundur dan berkata, suaranya rendah, "Aku rasa aku tidak peduli dengan caramu memperlakukan keluarga, Bellatrix. Aku mengalami masalah ketika berusia tiga belas tahun untuk menyelamatkan Sirius Black untuk Draco dan kau membunuhnya."

"Darah Pengkhianat," wanita itu berkata dengan acuh tak acuh. "Bukan keluarga." Itu adalah hal terakhir yang dia katakan sebelum Hermione, tongkatnya santai di tangannya, mengirim Avada lagi ke arah Bellatrix.

"Ooops," katanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke samping yang sangat tepat saat Pelahap Maut lainnya menatapnya. Fenrir melangkah ke arahnya dan dia juga menembaknya. "Pertempuran bisa begitu membingungkan, bukan begitu," kata Hermione, mengamati orang dewasa yang tersisa di ruangan itu. "Ada korban lainnya?"

"Rowle memukul Gibbon," kata Alecto Carrow.

Pria yang pasti menjadi Rowle tampak gugup saat Hermione mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arahnya. "Pertempuran sangat membingungkan," hanya itu yang dia katakan, mengulanginya sendiri. "Api yang menyenangkan membunuh begitu banyak, bukan? Tapi tujuan utama telah tercapai; Dumbledore sudah meninggal. Bisakah kita keluar dari sini selagi kita masih bisa?"

Thorfinn Rowle tersenyum padanya dan berkata, "Aku akan memimpin jalan."

"Aku akan mengambil barisan belakang," kata Snape. "Biarkan anak-anak tetap hidup sehingga mereka bisa melapor ke Pangeran Kegelapan."

*

Riddle duduk di kursi berlengan kulit di perpustakaan Malfoy, Pelahap Maut duduk dalam lingkaran setengah di belakang anak-anak yang mendekat. "Jadi," katanya, "apakah Hogwarts berkabung atas kematian Dumbledore?"

Hermione berlutut di hadapannya, seorang pemohon di depan takhta dan, setelah memimpin, Draco melakukannya dengan baik. "Ya, Tuanku," katanya.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" Tanyanya, suaranya menipu.

"Avada Kedavra, Tuanku," katanya dan dia mengangguk.

"Klasik," katanya dengan persetujuan. "Tapi apakah kau membawaku bukti?"

Hermione menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Saya belum cukup membawakan tubuhnya, Tuanku, dia ... dia jatuh dari Menara Astronomi saat saya mengutuknya dan ... tapi saya membawakan tongkat sihirnya."

Riddle tegang "Kau membawakan tongkat Albus Dumbledore?" Dia bertanya.

"Ya, Tuanku," kata Hermione, bingung dengan intensitasnya yang tiba-tiba.

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?" Dia bertanya padanya

"Expelliarmus," katanya sambil menyiram. "Sebuah mantra sederhana tapi berhasil."

"Memang," kata Riddle sambil memegang tongkat sihir itu ke arahnya, meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya. "Dan kau memberikan ini padaku atas kemauanmu sendiri?"

"Ya, Sir?" Katanya, sekarang dengan jelas mengajukan pertanyaan jadi dia mengulangi dirinya sendiri.

"Kau memberiku tongkat Albus Dumbledore, sebuah tongkat yang kau ambil darinya dengan paksa, atas kehendakmu sendiri?"

"Ya, Tuanku," kata Hermione.

Dia menancapkan tongkat sihir dari tangannya yang terulur dan mengangkatnya dengan senyuman yang tak tergoyahkan. "Berdirilah, Nak, dan dekati aku," katanya. Ketika dia melakukannya, dia bangkit dan, sangat formal, menciumnya dulu di satu pipi dan kemudian yang satunya lagi. "Begitulah," katanya, "bahwa kau adalah yang paling disukai dari semua pengikutku." Dia duduk kembali dan memandangnya. "Sayang, kau lebih baik melayani aku sebagai istri Draco daripada sebagai Pelahap Maut, tapi memang seharusnya begitu. Kau akan menjadi anak perempuan bagiku untuk selanjutnya." Dia melirik ke arah Draco dan berkata, "Bersyukur aku sudah tua."

"Aku ... ya, Tuanku," kata Draco, tersandung kata-kata itu.

"Pergilah," Riddle melambaikan tangan pada mereka, matanya menatap tongkat sihir itu.

"Tuanku," Hermione berkata, "Masih ada lagi."

Dia masih melihat tongkatnya. "Lebih dari ini?"

"Saya ... saya khawatir dalam kekacauan pertempuran yang mungkin saya alami ... mengutuk beberapa Pelahap Maut Anda," kata Hermione, masih berdiri tapi kepalanya tertunduk.

"Berapa banyak?" Tanya Riddle padanya.

Dia menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Bellatrix. Fenrir Greyback—"

"Bukan Pelahap Maut," kata Riddle dengan santai. "Apakah itu semuanya?"

"Ya, tuan," katanya, matanya tidak bergerak dari lantai.

"Aku akan membiarkan Narcissa berurusan denganmu sehubungan dengan Bella, wanita itu adalah saudara perempuannya, lagipula." Dia berhenti sejenak dan dia menunggu pemecatan yang tidak datang. Sebagai gantinya dia berkata, "Hermione," dan, saat mendengar perintah itu, dia mendongak.

"Bagus sekali," kata Tom Riddle.

 ** _To be Continued ~_**


	17. (17) Tahun Ketujuh, Part I

Tom Riddle, Pangeran Kegelapan, dan Severus Snape mengawasi Draco dan Hermione saat mereka terkikik dan main mata di kebun. Draco melemparkan segenggam daun kering ke rambutnya dan dia menjerit dan menepuknya saat Draco tertawa.

"Anda tidak akan pernah tahu dia membunuh seorang pria," kata Snape, nadanya hati-hati netral. "Anda telah mengubahnya menjadi senjata yang mengesankan."

"Dia gadis biasa," kata Riddle. "Dan bukan hanya satu orang tapi tiga, dengan asumsi kita memutuskan untuk memanggil Fenrir seorang pria."

"Bukan yang akan kuterapkan pada manusia serigala sendiri," kata Snape sambil sedikit mencibir.

Riddle mengangkat bahu.

Snape sedang memeriksa bekas luka kecil di ibu jarinya. "Terpotong," katanya lirih. "Ini masalah jika menggunakan pisau, kau harus mengasahnya, membuatnya cukup tajam untuk melakukan tugas yang kau inginkan, tapi jika kau tidak hati-hati, jika kau kehilangan pegangan untuk sesaat, mereka akan memotongmu."

"Memang," kata Riddle sambil masih menatap remaja yang tertawa.

"Hermione gadis yang mudah dikendalikan." Kata Snape "Dia peduli dengan keadilan, dia ingin membuktikan dirinya sendiri; bahwa Darah Lumpur tidak akan menghantuinya untuk selamanya. Dan dia sangat ganas tentang orang-orang yang dia cintai, sungguh. Anda pintar memberikan Tanda pada Draco saat masih muda. Anda tidak perlu melakukan apapun untuk tetap menahannya di samping Anda; dia akan melakukan apapun untuk anak laki-laki itu, bawalah siapa saja yang ingin menyakitinya. Orang tuanya juga, pada tingkat yang lebih rendah, tapi dia memuja anak laki-laki itu, sejak dia berusia sebelas tahun."

Pada saat itu Hermione dan Draco bergegas menuju teras. Ketika mereka melihat orang dewasa, mereka berhenti dan keduanya dengan cepat bergumam, "Tuanku," pada Riddle. Dia melambaikan tangannya pada mereka dalam pengusiran yang jelas dan mereka bergeser dengan hati-hati ke sekelilingnya saat mereka menuju rumah. Hermione berhenti untuk memberi pelukan singkat pada Snape saat dia melewatinya dan dia menegang di bawah pelukannya. "Aku sudah memintamu untuk tidak melakukan itu," gumamnya dan Hermione berdiri berjinjit dan mencium pipinya.

"Dan saya mendengarkan hampir semua yang Anda katakan," katanya dengan sayang sebelum Draco, dengan matanya yang tampak jengkel, meraih tangannya dan menariknya ke rumah.

Riddle menatap Snape sejenak dan kemudian berkata, "Aku ingin membahas beberapa perubahan jangka panjang dalam kurikulum Hogwarts yang ingin kau terapkan sekarang setelah kita menetapkanmu sebagai Kepala Sekolah."

"Tentu saja, Tuanku," kata Snape.

*

"Apakah masih dianggap menang jika dia memberikannya kepadamu daripada kau merebutnya dengan paksa?" Narcissa bertanya saat Tom Riddle membelai Tongkat Elder.

"Itu masih penting," dia meyakinkannya. "Meskipun sebagian besar sejarahnya berdarah, seseorang bisa dengan mudah menyerahkan tongkatnya."

"Apakah kau yakin?" Narcissa menekan.

Riddle tersenyum. "Aku mengujinya di rumah Muggle, aku dapat meyakinkanmu, tongkat sihir ini ... luar biasa dan itu sepenuhnya milikku."

*

Hermione duduk di meja makan, tersenyum sopan kepada Yaxley, dengan hangat pada Rowle, dan dengan sangat senang pada Flint. Draco menyelinap ke tempat duduknya sendiri di seberangnya saat Narcissa mengajukan permintaan maaf pro forma untuk tamu yang banyak itu. "Tom memiliki begitu banyak orang di hari ini, sepertinya aku akan memberi makan kalian lebih dulu daripada mengirim kalian keluar dengan perut lapar."

"Aku jamin, tak satu pun dari kami akan menulis ke Prophet mengeluh tentang mejamu," kata Lucius, berhenti untuk mencium keningnya saat dia masuk ke ruangan itu.

Hermione ternganga menatapnya dan berdiri dari kursinya dan berlari memeluknya. Dia tahu, secara tidak resmi dan sepintas, bahwa Lucius telah melarikan diri dari Azkaban, bahwa mereka semua telah melarikan diri, tapi kepulangannya ke rumah tidak terdeteksi dan dia belum pernah melihatnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, sayangku," kata Lucius sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. "Duduklah, Nak, sebelum Draco menantangku untuk melakukan duel atas namamu."

"Seakan dia berani," kata Hermione, mencium pipinya, tapi dengan patuh kembali ke tempatnya.

"Jangan pernah meremehkan kekuatan cinta muda," Lucius merekomendasikan saat dia duduk di samping Narcissa. Tom Riddle, yang telah mengikutinya ke ruangan itu, duduk di kepala meja.

Draco mengangguk pada ayahnya, tenggorokannya menyentak saat dia menelan ludah dengan susah payah, tapi dia tahu, dia mempertahankan martabatnya lebih banyak dari pada Hermione. Lucius pucat, bahkan untuk seorang Malfoy, dan kurus, dan kantung telah terpasang di bawah matanya tapi sepertinya dia benar-benar waras meski mengalami cobaan berat di penjara.

"Bagaimana ..." Hermione terdiam, tidak yakin apakah dia diizinkan bertanya tentang tahanan lainnya.

"Semua ada di rumah mereka sendiri," kata Tom Riddle sambil membentangkan serbet di pangkuannya dan menuang anggur untuk dirinya sendiri. Botol itu disahkan di sekeliling meja dan beberapa saat terdiam saat semua orang mematuhi perintah yang jelas, tidak ada yang bicara ketika mengisi gelas mereka. "Untuk tahun yang agung dengan kematian Potter, upacara penghasutan Kementerian, dan sebuah pernikahan yang diharapkan juga, tentu saja, bagi kembalinya rekan seperjalanan dan kawan seperjuangan kita dengan selamat."

Pelahap Maut di sekeliling meja, juga kedua wanita itu, semuanya mengangkat gelas mereka ke arah Riddle.

"Pernikahan?" Tanya Rowle setelah semua orang menyesap. "Haruskah saya berharap Anda—"

"Bukan pernikahanku," kata Riddle, tampak geli melihat bagaimana Rowle segera menggeliat.

"Aku tidak percaya mereka terlibat secara teknis," kata Narcissa dengan geli.

Riddle melirik sedikit kesal pada Draco. "Baiklah, teruskan saja, aku ingin pernikahan itu berlangsung setelah lulus dan pemilihanmu sebagai menteri termuda siap untuk menyembuhkan luka bangsa dengan istri tercinta Muggle di sisimu, segera setelah berbulan madu." Dia menatap Hermione. "Orang yang menarik akan menjadi gerakan hubungan masyarakat yang baik. Orang sepertinya menyukai bayi karena alasan yang tidak terduga."

"Saya kira Anda lebih suka saya menunggu beberapa waktu setelah upacara pernikahan untuk menghindari insiden memalukan orang yang menghitung mundur jari mereka?" Hermione menggoda dan Riddle membalas senyumnya saat Draco memerah.

"Aku percaya penilaianmu dalam hal-hal demikian," kata Pangeran Kegelapan.

"Secara umum kita memiliki tingkat yang jauh lebih rendah dari apa yang akan aku sebut 'kecelakaan' di Slytherin daripada di Asrama-asrama lain di Hogwarts," kata Narcissa saat piring-piring itu penuh dengan makanan. "Rupanya anak-anak kita yang licik dan pragmatis berusaha untuk tidak memakai mantra kontrasepsi."

Draco sekarang sangat merah menandingi rambut Weasley.

"Sekarang kau sudah keluar dari sekolah, Marcus, apakah kau dan orang tuamu memiliki pemikiran tentang masa depanmu?" Narcissa mengalihkan percakapan.

"Ayah saya menyarankan Pansy Parkinson," teriak Pelahap Maut Muda dan Narcissa bertepuk tangan dengan gembira.

"Pilihan yang bagus sekali," katanya. "Apakah kalian saling menyukai satu sama lain?"

Marcus bergeser di kursinya, melontarkan pandangan pada Draco, yang masih tersinggung dari pengakuan ibunya bahwa para siswa di Hogwarts melakukan hubungan seks, dan akhirnya berkata, "Sepertinya dia tidak menganggap saya."

Yaxlex bergumam, "Tujuannya pasti tinggi, aku yakin itu."

"Oh, Lysander," kata Narcissa, "Ini adalah pernikahan yang diatur dengan baik. Anak-anak tidak perlu saling mencintai. Dari apa yang kuketahui tentang dia, Miss Parkinson sangat praktis dan dia akan sangat mendukung karya Marcus."

"Jika kita bisa mengalihkan perhatian kita dari kehidupan cinta Mr Flint sejenak yang sama mempesonanya seperti ini," kata Riddle, "aku ingin mengucapkan selamat kepada Yaxley tersayang atas promosinya, dengan pemindahan Rufus Scrimgeour ke Kepala Departemen Penegakan Hukum Sihir. "

Yaxley tersenyum datar.

"Saya tidak sadar Anda berhasil melepaskan diri dari Scrimgeour," kata Hermione, garpunya menusuk kerang besar di piringnya.

Riddle mendesah saat mengawasinya. "Cobalah memotongnya," sarannya. "Dan itu hanya masalah hari sampai Kementerian adalah milik kita, aku ingin timku berada di tempat, siap untuk mengambil alih, transisi yang panjang hanya akan membuat orang tidak stabil."

"Berita yang bagus sekali," kata Hermione.

"Severus akan mengambil alih Hogwarts, tentu saja. Dia yang paling akrab dengan tempat itu."

"Anda mempercayainya, Tuanku?" Hermione bertanya dengan sangat hati-hati.

Riddle tersenyum padanya. "Aku memiliki tuas yang paling bagus untuk mengendalikannya," katanya. "Suatu pengungkit yang kupikir yakin, bahwa sisi lain bukanlah tempat yang hangat dan penuh kasih sayang, berharap itu mungkin terjadi."

Hermione sedang membuat wajah di kerangnya, yang terus menjauh dari pisaunya di kolam mentega. "Aku benar-benar tahu cara makan," gumamnya dan Yaxley tertawa.

"Miss Granger," kata Yaxley saat ia menggunakan mantra cepat untuk memotong kerangnya sendiri menjadi potongan-potongan yang sangat mirip, "Aku sudah lama ingin menanyakan pendapatmu tentang Telaah Muggle. Kau adalah Muggle yang pernah kuajak bicara seumur hidupku, jadi kupikir pandanganmu tentang masalah ini mungkin menarik."

Hermione melirik Riddle yang mengangkat alisnya. Jadi didorong, dia berkata, "Buang-buang waktu."

Narcissa mengeluarkan salah satu tawa terengah-engah dan Draco menghela napas. Dia telah mendengar kata-kata kasar Hermione tentang Telaah Muggle lebih dari satu kali.

"Ayo lanjutkan," kata Riddle sambil mengeluarkan sebuah salinan Daily Prophet melipat ke sebuah artikel, "dan beritahu aku apa pendapatmu tentang ini."

Hermione membaca artikel itu. Itu adalah dorongan antusias terhadap kelahiran-Muggle yang ditulis oleh profesor Telaah Muggle. Dia mendesah saat dia selesai dan meletakkannya. "Boleh saya jujur, Sir?" tanyanya pada Riddle.

"Selalu, sayangku," katanya.

"Saya tidak mengenal Profesor Burbage dengan baik," dia melindunginya, "dan tentu saja, saya setuju dengan, eh, hal paling penting yang dia buat, yaitu bahwa diskriminasi terhadap kelahiran-Muggle tetap merupakan masalah yang terus terjadi dalam masyarakat kita dan satu hal yang perlu diatasi, tapi, umm, well, dia menulis dengan buruk dan kelasnya tidak akan membantu memperbaiki apapun."

"Jelaskan," kata Riddle sambil mempermainkan pisaunya.

"Tentang kelasnya?" Hermione bertanya dan dia mengangguk. "Baiklah ... ini menyuguhkan Muggle sebagai makhluk asing yang luar biasa, seperti mereka, aku tidak tahu, kera pintar atau semacamnya. Itu penuh dengan hal-hal sepele dan ... Maksud saya, sebenarnya, kebanyakan penyihir bahkan perlu tahu bagaimana cara lulus dalam budaya Muggle, bukan? Saya kira saya tidak yakin apa gunanya kelasnya. Mungkinkah cara untuk membeli biskuit di Tesco? Karena itu bodoh, apakah itu semacam antropologi? Karena kalau begitu ... Imperialis dan tercemar dengan semacam pola pikir kolonial." Dia menggumamkan yang terakhir seolah dia merasa malu dan Riddle tertawa.

"Ini juga O.W.L. yang mudah," Draco menambahkan, "itulah sebabnya kebanyakan orang menerimanya."

"Pecundang," Hermione berkata sambil menahan napas.

"Dua isu menarik," kata Riddle. "Apakah Telaah Muggle adalah kelas yang berharga—"

"Bukan begitu," Hermione memotongnya.

"—dan apa yang harus dilakukan tentang kelahiran-Muggle pada umumnya."

Hermione menatapnya dan dia mengangkat gelas anggurnya ke arahnya. "Tidak, sayang, temanmu."

"Mereka bukan teman saya," kata Hermione. "Saya tidak yakin mengapa semua orang menganggap saya akan sangat simpatik. Terakhir kali saya berhubungan signifikan dengan kelahiran Muggle lainnya adalah ..." Dia harus berhenti untuk berpikir.

"Colin Creevey," kata Draco beberapa saat kemudian. Dia menatapnya kosong. "Anak dengan kamera."

"Yeah," dia setuju. "Seorang anak yang ingin berfoto di Hogwarts untuk sebuah proyek dan menjijikkan, saya tidak tertarik. Rupanya saya berutang kepadanya semacam berfoto karena kami memiliki banyak kesamaan atau semacamnya." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tetap saja," dia memandang Riddle, "bukan berarti saya pikir Anda harus membunuh semua kelahiran-Muggle seperti yang Anda lakukan terakhir kali."

"Terakhir kali itu berguna," katanya sambil tersenyum padanya. "Aku membutuhkan sebuah isu emosional untuk mengumpulkan orang-orang untuk menyelesaikan apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mencapai keabadian."

"Kali ini?" Dia mendorongnya dan Riddle menatapnya dengan mantap sehingga Hermione harus berjuang mempertahankan kontak mata. Dorongan yang hampir naluriah untuk mundur, melindungi dirinya sendiri, menjerit kepadanya dari setiap sudut otaknya.

"Kali ini aku tertarik pada kekuatan," kata Riddle akhirnya, "dan sulit untuk mempertahankan kekuatan saat kau terlalu jelas menindas. Aku suka berpikir bahwa aku belajar dari kesalahanku. Tidakkah mereka mengatakan definisi kegilaan adalah untuk terus melakukan hal yang sama sambil mengharapkan hasil yang berbeda?" Dia menatap Yaxley. "Yang berarti tidak ada pembersihan yang menyebar luas, kau mengerti?"

Yaxley tersenyum tenang dan menyesap anggurnya. "Saya hidup untuk melayani Anda, Tuanku."

Hermione mencoba mengendalikan napasnya yang lega.

*

"Mrs Malfoy," kata Hermione, tersandung kata-kata, "Saya ingin mengatakan betapa menyedihkannya saya karena kakak Anda—"

Narcissa memotongnya. "Dia tidak lagi menderita."

*

"Mereka memindahkan Potter hari Sabtu ini di senja hari," kata Snape saat Riddle duduk di kursi perpustakaan kasual yang menjadi tahta setiap kali pria itu bersantai di dalamnya dengan anugerah kasualnya yang menipu. Dia meremehkan tampilan kekuasaan yang jelas karena hanya cocok dengan orang-orang yang lebih rendah, namun aura bahaya dan otoritas yang dia bawa bersamanya bahkan memberi barang antik usang dengan impor simbolis.

Sejak Riddle mulai menggunakan kursi itu, tidak ada orang lain yang duduk di dalamnya.

"Di mana mereka berencana menyembunyikannya?" Tanya Riddle.

"Di rumah anggota Orde," kata Snape, "yang rupanya telah mereka lindungi dari setiap perlindungan yang mereka miliki. Pendapatku, Tuanku, bahwa kita tidak akan bisa membawanya dari dalam gedung itu. Kita harus mendapatkannya saat ia melakukan perpindahan."

"Mereka tidak menggunakan kantor Auror?" Tanya Riddle.

"Mereka merasa kita mungkin telah menyusup ke Kementerian," kata Snape, nadanya agak kering.

"Persepsi yang mengesankan," Riddle mendengus. "Sepertinya mereka akhirnya menemukan yang sudah jelas."

"Memang, mereka berencana menghindari perjalanan Floo dan Apparation karena takut semua hal seperti itu akan dipantau."

"Aku tetap tercengang karena orang-orang yang aku anggap idiot telah memikirkannya."

Snape mengangkat bahu. "Seperti kata pepatah, bahkan jam yang rusak benar dua kali sehari," katanya dan Riddle membiarkan sebuah senyuman kecil menarik bibirnya ke atas.

"Well, sungguh menggembirakan untuk menyadari bahwa mereka berencana untuk memindahkannya ke udara terbuka, membuatnya rentan." Riddle menggigit bibirnya dan menatap ke atas kepala Snape. "Tetap saja, aku berencana untuk menghadapinya sendiri. Berdasarkan apa yang kita ketahui tentang ramalannya, jelas ada beberapa hal yang tidak dapat kuhindari."

"Seperti yang Anda inginkan, Tuanku," kata Snape sopan.

*

Tom Riddle dengan sopan bertanya kepada Hermione apakah dia ingin menjadi bagian dari tim yang akan pergi bersamanya untuk menyerang Harry Potter. Riddle menertawakan pandangan matanya yang berkilauan saat mulutnya melengkung dengan senyum lambat dan dingin.

"Kudengar kau punya titik lemah untuk anak itu," kata Riddle. "Rumah Muggle yang kasar dan sebagainya."

"Dia menyerang Draco dengan Sectumsempra," kata Hermione dan Riddle mengangguk. Dia tahu, Hermione akan melakukannya untuknya. Meski begitu, dia akan menambahkan beberapa lapisan kontrol di sekelilingnya sebelum dia membiarkannya berada di dekat Potter di sebuah acara yang dimaksudkan untuk membunuh anak laki-laki itu.

"Aku menghargaimu tidak membantainya di tempat," katanya, tidak mengungkapkan kekhawatiran kecilnya bahwa dia keberatan dengan hal tersebut, dan Hermione memberinya tatapan bersalah yang murni.

"Snape mengambil tongkat saya sehingga yang bisa saya lakukan hanyalah menamparnya."

Riddle tertawa dan mengusap dagunya. "Kau menyenangkan," katanya. "Pastikan kau mendapatkan jubah pas dan masker. Biasanya aku akan memesannya untuk Pelahap Maut yang sebenarnya tapi tidak akan kau ketahui dan, selain itu, setelah penangananmu tanpa cacat atas masalah Dumbledore, kau berhak mendapatkan sedikit penghargaan."

"Tuanku sangat ramah," kata Hermione, "tapi pendapat Anda yang baik adalah semua pahala yang saya inginkan." Dia berhenti sejenak, lalu menambahkan, "Meski ..."

"Ya, Nak?"

"Saya tahu bahwa Potter, tentu saja, hanya disediakan untuk Anda sendiri tapi jika saya harus mengutuk anggota Orde lain yang berada di sana ..."

"Nasib kue tambahan akan segera terbit."

"Baiklah," Hermione berkata, "Peri rumah Malfoy membuat pai yang bagus, saya tidak suka kalah."

*

Snape menghentikan Hermione sebelum meninggalkan Malfoy Manor. "Apa aku sudah memberitahumu bahwa aku menemukan sumber keunggulan Potter yang mendadak dalam Ramuan?"

Dia menarik napas.

"Dia curang," Snape melanjutkan, tanpa suara ekspresi apa pun. "Dia telah menemukan sebuah buku yang berisi catatan di dalamnya yang memperbaiki resep standar dan dia menggunakannya."

Hermione menurunkan bibir bawahjya ke dalam apa yang dia tahu adalah cemberut kekanak-kanakan. "Jadi selama ini dia—"

"Tepat sekali," kata Snape.

"Tidak adil," gumam Hermione.

"Cobalah untuk tidak terlalu bodoh seperti anak laki-laki yang menjengkelkan itu," kata Snape sambil menyipitkan matanya. "Jika aku bertanya mengapa kau harus bergerak searah jarum jam saat menyeduh pada bulan purnama bahkan jika cara yang biasa seharusnya berlawanan dengan peraturanku, apakah kau tahu kenapa?"

"Tentu saja," Hermione berkata dengan tidak sabar.

"Well, Potter tidak tahu, dia hanya mengikuti instruksi."

Hanya Snape, pikir Hermione, yang bisa membuat ungkapan 'mengikuti petunjuk' tampak seperti penghukuman brutal.

"Kau, anak konyol, benar-benar belajar sesuatu."

"Profesor Slughorn," dia memulai, tapi Snape menghentikannya.

"Horace bahkan menjadi orang bodoh di masa tuanya daripada di masa mudanya yang, sejujurnya, merupakan prestasi yang signifikan." Dia berhenti. "Aku bangga padamu."

Mulutnya ternganga.

*

Mereka menunggu di langit di atas rumah Dursley untuk Orde Phoenix untuk memindahkan Harry Potter. Hermione harus meredam dengusan jijik saat wali anak itu bergegas pergi, anggota Orde mengobrol dengan Muggle yang benar-benar mengerikan.

"Ceritakan lagi bagaimana Muggle sebaik penyihir," kata Adrian Pucey sambil melayang di atas sapunya di sampingnya.

"Diam," gumamnya.

"Kupikir kau benci terbang," katanya. "Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Ada sedikit imbalan," kata Hermione, "sampai melihat Potter jatuh tertembak."

"Di mana Draco? Tidak ada pelanggaran, tapi dia adalah penerbang yang jauh lebih baik darimu dan dia sebenarnya adalah Pelahap Maut."

Hermione mendesah. "Draco di Manor untuk memastikan aku di sini hanya untuk menonton Potter jatuh, dan tidak membuat kalian semua dari memukulnya."

Adrian menatapnya bingung. "Dia sandera terhadap tingkah lakuku yang baik, Adrian," dia menjelaskan. "Tugasnya adalah memastikan liputanku yang terdokumentasi dengan baik agar Potter tidak mengangkat kepalanya."

"Oh." Dia memberinya tatapan ukur.

"Tidak akan," gumamnya.

Peristiwa ini menjadi semakin rumit, namun saat tujuh Harry Potter keluar dari rumah yang rapi itu. Hermione harus mengakui, jika kau tahu Pangeran Kegelapan memiliki fiksasi tentang harus membunuh Potter sendiri, itu adalah rencana yang brilian. Jika tidak masalah siapa yang mengambil anak itu, mereka pasti akan membunuh mereka semua, tapi masalahnya, mereka harus mengidentifikasi anak laki-laki yang tepat.

"Persetan," kata Adrian Pucey, dan Hermione harus setuju. "Sialan, fuck," tambahnya untuk penekanan.

"Mengapa harus sangat sulit membunuh anak berusia enam belas tahun?" Hermione menuntut, memindai semua Potter.

Salah satu dari mereka memanjat ke samping sepeda motor di samping Hagrid, penjaga binatang liar yang berubah menjadi Profesor Satwa Gaib, sebuah kandang burung hantu tergenggam di tangannya. "Yang itu," bisiknya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih lengan Adrian. "Yang itu," katanya lebih keras dan, begitu dia mendapat perhatian, dia menunjuk Potter di motor.

"Tidak mungkin," kata Adrian Pucey. "Potter punya banyak kekurangan, tapi anak itu bisa terbang, tidak mungkin mereka tidak memasukkannya ke sapu."

Hermione menendang sapunya ke depan, mencari cara untuk menguji teorinya bahwa itu adalah Potter sejati. Saat ketujuh Potter naik ke udara di beberapa sapu, satu naik Thestral, dan sepeda motor yang dimantrai, para Pelahap Maut mengelilingi mereka, menembaki kutukan dengan liar pada anggota Orde yang jelas bukan Potter.

Sepeda motor berguling di udara saat Pelahap Maut menyerang dan Hermione terbang menuju anak laki-laki yang dia tahu pasti Potter yang sebenarnya. Dia menembak kutukan pada burung hantu dan burung itu berdecit dan roboh, mati di kandangnya dan anak laki-laki itu menjeritkan kesedihannya. "Hegwig," teriaknya. "Hedwig!"

"Dapat," kata Hermione, kecurigaannya benar-benar dikonfirmasi.

Ketujuh Potter dan wali mereka berpisah dan Hermione tahu dia bukan penerbang yang cukup bagus untuk bersaing dengan sepeda motor tapi dia meraih Rowle, dan mendesis, "Itu, yang itu, yang dengan kandang burung hantu di sepeda motor itu," dan pria itu menatapnya tajam dan kemudian mengangguk.

Dia terjatuh dan merasakan Pangeran Kegelapan naik di belakangnya. Tidak seperti yang lainnya, dia tidak terbang dengan sapu -- atau sepeda motor -- namun meluncur melalui udara tidak didukung apapun.

Sementara sisa Pelahap Maut memakai masker, dia telah mengernyitkan wajahnya ke wajah monster, pucat dan menyerupai ular. Itu adalah pemandangan yang mengerikan.

"Sepeda motornya," dia tersentak padanya. "Itu dia, Tuanku."

Riddle berhenti untuk membelai wajahnya. "Anakku tersayang," katanya, suaranya hampir mendesis. "Sekali lagi kau melampaui semua harapan. Sekarang pergilah bermain dengan beberapa Potter palsu."

Hermione mengikuti gerakan Potter yang paling lambat, yang didampingi oleh Remus Lupin. Dia bertanya-tanya siapa Potter itu saat dia meluncurkan kutukan. Potter palsu jelas penerbang yang lebih baik daripada dirinya dan dia merunduk dan mengangguk dan menghindari semua mantranya. Namun, akhirnya, Hermione menemukan satu kutukan dan garis energi magis memotong telinga pemuda itu.

Itu sama baiknya dengan yang ajan dia dapatkan, dia curiga, dan karenanya dia turun le tanah dan kembali ke Malfoy Manor tempat Narcissa menemuinya di tangga depan dengan pelukan cepat dan teriakan ke arah rumah untuk memanggil Draco.

Hermione melepaskan jubah dan topengnya dan menyerahkannya pada peri rumah, yang mengambilnya dan menghilang. Draco berlari dan melemparkan dirinya ke arahnya dan mengusap lengan dan bahunya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Dia menuntut.

"Aku baik-baik saja," katanya.

"Kau tukang sapu yang menyebalkan," gumamnya. "Aku khawatir sepanjang waktu."

"Bukan begitu," Hermione berkata dengan jengkel, "dan aku tidak akan pernah terbang lagi.

Menyebalkan, tapi aku bisa melakukannya. Mengapa setiap orang harus menganggapku tidak kompeten hanya karena aku bukan pemain Quidditch? "

Narcissa bertanya, "Bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Saya tidak yakin," Hermione mengakui. "Saya tidak bisa mengikuti penerbang tercepat sehingga aku terjatuh dan mengutuk anggota Orde acak."

"Apakah ada kutukan?" Tanya Draco.

"Well, tidak ada yang fatal, tapi kupikir aku bisa mendaoatkan pie," Hermione tersenyum padanya dan Draco tertawa.

*

Mereka gagal mendapatkan Potter. Pangeran Kegelapan mengutuk Mad-Eye Moody tapi, kecuali kutukan Hermione mendarat di salah satu Potter palsu, tidak ada orang lain yang terluka.

"Kau salah," kata Theo setelah keluar dari sebuah pertemuan dengan Riddle.

"Apa?" Hermione bertanya, bingung.

"Kau mengutuk George Weasley, yang satunya lagi -- Fred -- yang memukul Draco tahun lalu."

Hermione tertawa. "Yah, aku tidak bisa membedakan mereka bahkan saat mereka bukan Potter."

"Kau bisa sekarang," kata Theo sambil menyeringai dan dia tertawa lebih keras lagi.

Meski begitu, meski Potter masih tetap hidup, rencana untuk mengambil alih Kementerian berlanjut di sepanjang jalan yang tidak mulus dan tidak terganggu. Yaxley meng-Imperius seorang pria bernama Pius Thicknesse dan, dengan bantuannya, mereka membawa sebuah tim ke Kementerian.

Rufus Scrimgoer, bahkan di bawah siksaan, menolak mengungkapkan keberadaan Harry Potter. Hermione tidak diminta menghadiri sesi tersebut; Dia menyajikan teh ke segelintir Pelahap Maut yang kembali ke Malfoy Manor sesudahnya dan tidak mengajukan pertanyaan. Thicknesse menjadi Menteri dan Kementerian adalah milik mereka.

"Meski begitu," kata Riddle saat Hermione memberinya secangkir teh dan sepiring biskuit segar, "aku akan lebih suka kalau kau dan Draco. Bekerja dengan orang-orang yang angkuh selalu rumit, mereka cukup menyenangkan tapi kau bisa mengeja segalanya untuk mereka, aku merasa ini memakan waktu dan membosankan."

"Saya akan berusaha membantu Anda sebisa mungkin, Tuanku," katanya.

Pelahap Maut menyebar dan mengunjungi rumah semua anggota Orde Phoenix yang diketahui, menanyai warga -- kadang-kadang cukup kasar -- dalam usaha mereka untuk menemukan pemuda itu. Mereka membakar rumah seorang pria bernama Dedalus Diggle tapi saat itu dia tidak di rumah. Mereka menghancurkan pernikahan di rumah Weasley tapi tidak berhasil juga.

Seolah-olah bocah itu telah menghilang ke udara yang tipis.

Ron Weasley juga hilang.

"Kami sangat prihatin," kata Thicknesse dalam sebuah konferensi pers. "Kami punya alasan bagus untuk percaya bahwa Harry Potter ada di sana saat Albus Dumbledore yang terhormat terbunuh dan, yah, bahwa dia menolak masuk dan memberikan pernyataan pasti tidak terlihat baik untuknya, sekarang apa itu? Saat ini dia adalah Tersangka dalam kasus pembunuhan, semua warga menganggapnya bersenjata dan berbahaya, jangan coba-coba mendekati dia sendiri. Jika kalian melihatnya, segera beri tahu Kementerian."

Cassius Warrington ditugaskan ke Daily Prophet dan surat kabar itu dimulai, bahkan tanpa sedikit pun protes, mencetak apa yang diceritakannya.

Kudeta itu mulus dan sunyi dan nyaris tanpa cela. Orang berbisik satu sama lain, mungkin, bahwa kebijakan Kementerian telah berubah tapi tidak ada yang menantang mereka secara terbuka.

"Tentu saja," kata orang-orang, "Pelahap Maut benar-benar hanya Ksatria Walburgis dengan nama baru."

Orang-orang mengangguk sadar saat itu.

Jika beberapa orang bergumam, "Aku tidak pernah menyukai sikap supremasi darah mereka, tidak ada yang salah dengan menjadi darah campuran," ketika tidak ada tanda-tanda penindasan terbuka, orang mulai rileks dan hidup terus berlanjut dan kekuasaan dikumpulkan dengan tenang oleh seorang pria yang sangat menginginkannya, menginginkannya jauh lebih banyak daripada dia peduli dengan hak-hak darah murni.

Sebagian besar keluarga darah murni tradisional yang kuat ada di pihaknya dan mendapat keuntungan dari pengaturan baru ini, well, itu bukan tentang darah, itu tentang sisi. Bagaimanapun, Weasley adalah darah murni, Macmillans adalah darah murni, dan mereka tidak mendapatkan apapun dari kebijakan Kementerian baru yang mendukung Pelahap Maut, jauh dari itu. Bukankah itu menunjukkan bahwa itu bukan tentang darah? Orang berkata satu sama lain. Lagi pula, ada yang bisa mengajukan diri untuk bergabung dengan Pelahap Maut.

Lihatlah si kecil kelahiran Muggle yang menjadi pewaris Malfoy, orang-orang saling berkata satu sama lain. Tentunya jika itu tentang darah tidak ada yang akan memberinya waktu.

*

Hogwarts menjadi wajib. Penyihir Inggris tidak lagi diizinkan untuk mengirim anak-anak mereka ke Durmstrang atau Beauxbatons atau sekolah di rumah; Riddle menginginkan kontrol penuh terhadap pendidikan mereka. "Biarkan aku mengendalikan masa lalu dan mengendalikan pendidikan mereka," kata pria itu sambil minum teh, "dan aku akan mengendalikan masa depan."

Bagi Riddle yang sangat marah, Riddle memutuskan bahwa Telaah Muggle akan menjadi wajib bagi tahun pertama dan kedua, dan sebagian besar kurikulum akan berfokus pada bagaimana Muggle itu malang, apalagi mereka bukan penyihir. Murid kelahiran-Muggle yang masuk Hogwarts juga harus mengikuti kelas sihir setiap tahun melalui O.W.L. dan akan 'didorong' untuk menemukan keluarga penyihir untuk dikunjungi selama liburan. Riddle menginginkan semua hubungan dengan dunia Muggle terpotong sebisa mungkin.

"Aku sangat mencintai orang tua Muggle-ku," Hermione memprotes saat Riddle mengungkapkan keputusan tersebut. Dia telah duduk di sampingnya, ditugaskan untuk mengambil teh dan tinta cadangan dan perkamen tambahan seperlunya. Menjalankan kerajaan yang jahat membutuhkan lebih banyak dokumen.

"Ya," kata pria itu, bahkan tidak melihat dari perkamen yang sedang ditulisnya, "tapi kau bisa mencintai mereka dari Malfoy Manor, dunia mereka bukanlah duniamu dan tidak akan pernah ada. Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengundang mereka untuk kelulusanmu. Hermione, mereka bahkan tidak akan datang ke pernikahanmu. " Dia melirik ke arahnya saat itu. "Akankah mereka datang?"

"Saya yakin Narcissa akan mengurus daftar tamu," kata Hermione, sambil mengedipkan perintah mendadak. "Saya sadar ini lebih tradisional untuk keluarga pengantin wanita—"

"Tepat sekali," katanya, memotongnya. "Pergilah dan diskusikan dengan Draco sebelum kau harus kembali ke sekolah. Kirimkan Montague kepadaku, dia bisa menjadi pesuruhku selama beberapa jam berikutnya."

"Seperti yang diinginkan Tuan," katanya, lalu berhenti sejenak. "Tuanku?"

"Ya," dia bertanya, agak tidak sabar.

"Mungkin saya menyusahkan Anda untuk mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan tentang warisan keturunan purba?"

Riddle hendak memberitahunya untuk tidak mengganggu Narcissa dengan interogasinya saat melihat bagaimana matanya berkilau. "Aku selalu senang membantumu menavigasi dunia kita, Hermione," katanya.

"Sirius Black meninggal tanpa ahli waris," katanya. "Dan saya dengar Harry Potter mengeluh bahwa ada seorang pria bernama Fletcher yang 'mencuri' benda-benda Sirius, hal-hal yang tampaknya Potter rasakan dia warisi."

"Tidak mungkin," kata Riddle sambil mengamatinya. "Kebanyakan perkebunan darah murni ada, kau tidak bisa memberikannya kepada siapa pun yang kau inginkan."

"Tapi kalau bisa, apakah itu yang membuat Potter menjadi pemilik rumah masa kecil Sirius?"

Riddle tersenyum. "Ya, Miss Granger, ya, percakapan denganmu selalu sangat meneguhkan. Pergilah, sekarang," perintahnya dan Hermione melakukan apa yang diperintahkan kepadanya.

*

"Montague," kata Riddle saat Pelahap Maut muda bergabung dengannya. "Ambilkan aku alamat rumah Walburga Black dan arahkan Portkey ke sana." Dia berhenti. "Kau mungkin tidak melihatnya, aku yakin itu ditutupi dengan Fidelius, tapi aku ingin kalian berjaga di sana. Aku pikir kita mungkin memiliki petunjuk di mana Potter."

Riddle melihat kembali salinan Daily Prophet di meja di depannya dan sesuatu yang dia lihat membuatnya mendesis, suara rendah dan marah yang membuat Graham Montague melangkah mundur dalam ketakutan yang tiba-tiba dan jelas.

"Montague," kata Riddle, mengacungkan jarinya ke foto di koran, "sebelum kau pergi, apakah kau akan bersikap baik untuk mengenali wanita yang mengenakan setelan buruk itu untukku?"

Montague mendekat ke meja dengan waspada dan menunduk menatap foto seorang wanita mirip kodok yang berusaha menggoyangkan jari yang menahannya. "Umm, itu Dolores Umbridge, Sir," katanya. "Seperti keterangannya."

"Terima kasih, Montague," kata Riddle. "Kau sangat membantu."

Graham Montague melarikan diri.

*

Hermione tidak bermaksud mendengarkan di lubang kunci, sebenarnya dia tidak melakukannya, tapi dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendengar Narcissa Malfoy yang, agak mengejutkan, meninggikan suaranya.

Narcissa mungkin satu-satunya orang yang bisa meninggikan suaranya di Tom Riddle.

"Kau ingin aku mengundang wanita itu ke rumahku?" Katanya, jelas tidak senang. "Dia mencoba membuat Hermione menggunakan detensi darah dan gagasan untuk memperluas keramahan padanya sangat keji."

"Perkumpulan tidak dimulai secara teknis sampai kita duduk mengelilingi meja," kata Riddle, terdengar geli. "Tentunya kau bisa menelan kebencianmu cukup lama selama minum koktail."

"Dia memalukan," gumam Narcissa. "Picik, berprasangka, berpikiran sempit—"

"Agak seperti kakakmu?" Riddle memotongnya.

"Kakakku hanya terlambat," Narcissa mengoreksi. "Waktu telah berubah, Walburga dan sejenisnya telah berlalu—"

"Dan tidak lama lagi, suara wanita itu melengking."

Narcissa menertawakan hal itu. "Dia memang mendukungmu tanpa henti."

Hermione bisa mendengar dengusan Riddle. "Dia pikir aku adalah Johnny yang ketinggalan zaman dan satu-satunya alasan dia bersikap sopan adalah dia takut padaku."

Takut bahwa dia akan tertangkap basah di luar pintu mendorong Hermione menyusuri lorong dan masuk ke ruang duduk kecil yang digunakan para remaja. "Ada masalah?" Tanya Draco saat melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

Hermione merubah wajahnya menjadi lebih lunak dan berkata, "Tidak, aku hanya lelah dan kupikir ibumu mungkin akan menghiburnya lagi."

Draco mengerang saat itu.

Hermione tentu saja benar. "Gaun formal," kata Narcissa saat acara tersebut mendekat. Dia melihat Daphne saat dia mengatakan itu dan gadis itu mengangguk; Menjaga agar Hermione tetap berada di jalur untuk semua detail kecil etiket darah murni telah menjadi pekerjaan tak terucapnya karena Theo jelas-jelas dimaksudkan sebagai penasihat hukum dan penasihat Draco. Kaum Malfoy adalah bangsawan dan mereka akan menjadi penguasa publik menghadapi rezim Pangeran Kegelapan. Notts akan -- sudah -- menjadi orang-orang yang mereka percayai di dunia yang penuh dengan musuh potensial.

Saat Hermione, jari-jarinya menempel di lengan Draco, memasuki ruang pesta, ruangan itu penuh dengan pria yang dikenalnya. Dia adalah satu-satunya kilasan warna di ruangan itu dan bahkan gaunnya berwarna hijau begitu dalam seperti lumut di hutan saat senja. Dia menghitung jumlahnya dan perlahan tersenyum, senyum dingin yang membuat Draco yang mengawasinya, mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa yang membuatmu senang?" tanyanya.

"Ini bukan pesta," katanya pelan. "Bahkan tidak dekat, lihat jumlahnya."

Draco menghitung dengan cepat: tiga wanita dan lebih dari selusin pria, semua Pelahap Maut. "Mengapa itu hal yang baik?" Dia bertanya.

"Kau akan lihat," katanya saat Marcus Flint mendekatinya dan dia mengulurkan tangannya.

Marcus menyapukan bibirnya ke bagian belakang tangannya dan melirik Draco. "Aku akan mati berkabung karena kau memiliki keuntungan yang tidak adil berada di tahun pertamanya," katanya dengan berani dan Draco menyeringai saat dia mengarahkan Hermione ke sebuah kursi di dekat salah satu kolom di ruangan itu. Dalam beberapa saat Draco berdiri di belakangnya saat Hermione main mata dengan teman sekolah mereka yang beralih menjadi Pelahap Maut, salah satu tangannya dengan santai beristirahat di bahunya.

Tangan itu menegang ketika Tom Riddle mendekat dan membungkuk di atasnya, sebuah senyuman muncul di bibirnya. "Begini, Miss Granger, kau sudah menemui Pelahap Maut yang hadir di sana."

Dia tersenyum padanya dan berkata, "Anda telah memilih pemuda yang sangat baik untuk bergabung dengan Anda, bagaimana mungkin saya bisa menolak perhatian mereka yang menyanjung?"

"Minx," kata Riddle, kegirangan tampak dalam nada suaranya. "Maukah kau memaafkanku karena telah mencuri salah satu dari temanmu? Aku perlu berbicara dengan Mr. Flint secara pribadi."

"Saya akan memaafkan Anda untuk apa pun, Tuanku," katanya, "asalkan saat Anda mengirimnya kembali, Anda menyuruhnya untuk membawakan saya segelas Wiski Api. Agak dingin di sini."

Tom Riddle meraih tangannya dan mencium ujung jarinya dan berkata, "Aku tidak dapat menyangkal apa-apa, sayangku. Wiski itu pasti ada."

Dia menoleh ke Flint dan, dengan sentakan tajam kepalanya, menunjukkan bahwa pria itu harus mengikutinya. Saat pasangan itu berjalan menjauh, Draco mengembuskan napas tajam dan Graham Montague berkata, suaranya bergetar, "Apa kau selalu berbicara dengannya seperti itu?"

Draco menggumamkan sesuatu di bawah napasnya saat Hermione berkata, "Dia dalam suasana hati yang baik dan itu berarti dia ingin diperlakukan seperti bangsawan lainnya."

"Dan saat dia dalam mood yang buruk?" Tanya Graham.

"Kalau begitu aku mencoba untuk tidak merasa ngeri karena itu membuat dia kesal."

Graham bergidik dan dia dan Draco saling melirik. "Aku merasa tiba-tiba aku merasa iri pada hadiah indahmu yang jauh lebih sedikit," kata Graham. "Aku akan jauh lebih bahagia karena tidak terlalu banyak menarik perhatian."

Draco memperhatikan Hermione mengawasi pintu. "Kau tahu sesuatu," katanya. "Itu membuatku gugup saat kau mengetahui banyak hal." Itulah saat Lucius Malfoy masuk ke ruangan, Dolores Umbridge di lengannya.

"Masih dengan warna pink?" Tanya Adrian Pucey, menatap wanita itu dengan jijik dan geli.

"Secara teknis gaun merah muda masih formal," kata Hermione. "Aku sama sekali bukan hitam."

Adrian mendengus saat itu dan kelompok mereka melihat saat wanita itu berparade di seberang ruangan, dengan jelas senang diundang ke pertemuan ini, mula-mula bersama Lucius Malfoy, lalu di Tom Riddle. Lucius melirik ke atas dan menangkap mata Draco dan anak itu mengangguk sedikit sebelum berjalan mengelilingi kursi Hermione dan menawarinya lengannya.

"Kita dipanggil," katanya.

Hermione meraih lengannya dan bangkit dan mereka berjalan melintasi ruangan untuk bergabung dengan Riddle saat Narcissa, memegang lengan Nott Sr, melayang dari sudut ruangan tempat dia mengadakan pengadilan di antara Pelahap Maut yang lebih tua ke arah suaminya, Umbridge dan Riddle.

"Aku tidak yakin kau pernah bertemu dengan istriku," kata Lucius, sebenarnya tidak mengenalkan Dolores Umbridge kepada Narcissa.

Dolores Umbridge menjilat nyonya rumah yang elegan. "Aku sudah mengagumi Anda bertahun-tahun, Mrs. Malfoy," katanya.

Narcissa menatap wanita itu dan berkata, suaranya dingin, "Kalung yang indah, Miss Umbridge, haruskah aku menawarimu harapan untuk kebahagiaan masa depanmu?"

Tom Riddle hampir tersedak anggurnya.

Umbridge menyentuh liontin itu di lehernya dan berkata, "Oh, tidak, ini milik keluarga." Dia menatap Hermione tapi berusaha lebih dari sekadar menggulung bibirnya pada gadis itu. Draco menegang saat mencibir tapi tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Itu memang milik keluarga," kata Tom Riddle. "Tapi kupikir, bagaimanapun, kau mungkin sedikit bingung dari keluarga siapa." Dia menoleh pada Hermione. "Apa pendapatmu tentang itu, Sayang?"

"Cukup baik, Tuanku," katanya.

"Apakah kau menyukainya?" Dia bertanya.

Hermione menatap liontin itu di leher Dolores Umbridge dan mengendalikan getaran yang menembus jiwanya. "Kemurahan hati Anda terlalu baik, Tuanku, tapi saya lebih memilih kalung yang telah Anda berikan kepada saya."

"Kupikir kau bilang itu 'kurang'?" Dia menggodanya dengan senyum jahat.

Dolores Umbridge membuka mulutnya saat itu. "Tentunya Anda tidak membiarkan Si Kecil Lumpur berbicara kepada Anda seperti itu, bukan? Mengkritik setiap hadiah yang ingin Anda berikan padanya?"

Tom Riddle mengulurkan tangan dan mengulurkan tangannya dengan posesif di atas rambut Hermione. "Hermione belum mengecewakanku," katanya. "Topi Seleksi tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya saat meletakkannya di Asrama kita." Dia menyapu matanya dari atas Umbridge. "Namun, aku mempertimbangkan bahwa penempatanmu mungkin lebih sesuai dengan lelucon yang aneh."

Umbridge menegang dan melihat sekeliling. Sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan pria berjubah hitam telah mengelilingi kelompok kecil mereka dengan santai. Lucius Malfoy telah menjatuhkan lengannya dan mengambil milik Narcissa.

"Kau tahu bahwa, secara historis, anak-anak Slytherin tidak pernah menyalakannya sendiri," kata Narcissa, suaranya memancar di ballroom-nya. "Aku selalu ingin bertanya kepadamu apa yang membuatmu berpikir untuk memaksa calon menantu masa depanku, seorang gadis Slytherin, untuk menggunakan detensi darah adalah ide bagus."

"Dia kelahiran Muggle," kata Umbridge, melihat ke sekeliling ruangan pada orang-orang bermata keras itu. Thorfinn Rowle tertawa mendengarnya, sebuah suara rendah dan gelap. Graham Montague tampak seperti dia dengan senang hati merobek tenggorokan wanita itu di tempat. Bahkan Yaxley tampak seolah-olah penalaran Umbridge membuatnya lelah.

"Dia Slytherin," Riddle mengoreksinya, "dan kau memakai liontin ibuku."

Umbridge meletakkan tangannya di atas liontin itu dan jari-jarinya mencengkeramnya dengan posesif.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" Dia bertanya, "karena aku yakin itu bukan milik keluargamu."

"Saya ... saya mengambilnya dari seorang pria yang mencoba menjualnya," bisik Umbridge. "Saya rasa namanya Mundungus ada tambahannya."

"Fletcher," kata Hermione. Riddle menatapnya dan dia mengangkat bahu dengan anggun. "Saya sering mendengar Potter mengeluh suatu hari bahwa seorang pria dengan nama itu mencuri barang-barang Sirius Black dan menjualnya, saya rasa saya sudah menyebutkannya kepada Anda dan, berapa banyak Mundungus yang ada?"

Riddle menatap Marcus Flint dan berkata, "Cari tahu bagaimana dia mendapatkannya dan kemudian bunuh dia." Flint mengangguk dan Graham Montague mengikutinya meninggalkan ballroom. Riddle mengangkat tangannya dan Umbridge menatapnya, matanya yang lebar berkedip dan tenggorokannya terayun saat dia menelan ludah.

"Dia ingin kau mengembalikan liontin ibunya," kata Hermione, suaranya nada yang akan kau gunakan untuk berbicara dengan anak kecil.

Umbridge melemparkan pandangan bermusuhan pada penyihir muda itu, mengenakan satin dan melingkar di lengan Draco Malfoy.

"Aku akan menyarankan untuk melakukan apa yang dia minta," Hermione menambahkan.

Dolores Umbridge meraba-raba genggaman dan, hampir menjatuhkan liontin itu, menyerahkannya pada Tom Riddle. Dia menutup jari-jarinya dan tersenyum sebelum menyelipkannya di saku dalam jaketnya. Lalu ia menarik tongkat sihirnya dan mengarahkannya ke arah Umbridge.

"Tapi saya melakukan apa yang Anda minta," katanya, melangkah mundur dengan cepat. "Saya ada di pihak Anda," katanya, suaranya berubah menjadi rengekan panik. "Saya ingin membantu Anda membersihkan dunia hama seperti dia," dia menunjuk Hermione. "Muggle dan Lumpur kotor, mereka—"

Seperti yang diucapkan Umbridge, nadanya semakin tinggi dan semakin hiruk pikuk, Riddle berkata kepada Narcissa, sedikit iritasi memasuki suaranya, "Sepertinya Walburga sudah kembali di antara kita."

Narcissa mendesah. "Aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak ingin mengundangnya tapi kau berkeras, kau bisa saja mengirim seseorang ke flatnya untuk membunuhnya dan mengambil liontin itu tapi, tidak, kau harus berlaku dramatis."

Umbridge terus menyerang secara verbal karena semakin banyak Pelahap Maut tampak geli dan Riddle berkata, "Aku sangat menikmati keramahanmu, sayangku Narcissa, tapi aku tidak dapat menolak alasan untuk menghadiri salah satu pihakmu."

Seorang peri rumah masuk ke ruangan dan memberi isyarat sedikit gugup.

"Makan malam sudah siap, Tom, jadi, jika kau cepat membunuhnya, kita semua bisa duduk," kata Narcissa.

"Tentu saja," kata pria itu dan memotong demonstrasi yang melengking dengan Avada cepat.

"Aku menghargai kau tidak menodai lantai," kata Narcissa sambil menunjuk ke arah ruang makan dan orang-orang di ballroom pindah untuk makan. "Darah sangat sulit dihilangkan tanpa merusak kayu."

"Apapun untukmu, sayangku," kata Riddle. "Mr Pucey, ambilkan Miss Granger beberapa Wiski sebelum kau bergabung dengan kami untuk makan malam, aku telah berjanji untuk meminta Mr. Flint mendapatkannya tapi kemudian aku harus mengirimkannya ke sebuah tugas kecil."

Adrian Pucey mengangguk dan dengan tatapan mata terbelalak memberikan beberapa Wiski kepada Hermione seperti yang telah diperintahkannya.

 ** _To be Continued ~_**


	18. (18) Tahun Ketujuh, Part II

Draco dan Hermione tertawa saat mereka naik kereta ke Hogwarts untuk tahun ketujuh mereka. Mereka tertawa saat para siswa dari Asrama-asrama lain menjauh dari mereka karena rasa takut. Mereka tertawa saat mereka menyapa Theo dan Daphne dan saat Blaise membuka pintu kompartemen untuk Hermione.

"Principessa," katanya sambil menyeringai.

Saat dia masuk, memberinya ketegasan yang rumit, Ginny Weasley mendekati mereka. "Kau memiliki banyak keberanian," katanya dengan desisan rendah. "Beraninya kau menunjukkan wajahmu setelah apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ini dunia baru, Ginevra," kata Hermione, berdiri di ambang pintu. "Kau bisa melepaskan monster ke sekolah, melemparkan beberapa siswa ke dalam keadaan koma, dan dikirim dengan selamat dan tanpa konsekuensi karena favoritmu telah berakhir."

"Tidak, sekarang kau bisa membunuh seorang Kepala Sekolah dan kembali lagi dan memamerkan dirimu," kata Ginny. "Pelacur Pelahap Maut."

"Awasi mulutmu, jalang," kata Greg.

"Lingkungan sudah berakhir, Ginny," kata Hermione. "Potter sedang dalam pelarian, bukan? Apakah saudaramu pergi bersamanya? Yang selalu setia, anak laki-laki sederhana, sidekick? Apakah menurut mereka mereka bisa mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan, pria yang menaklukkan Kematian itu sendiri, hanya dengan cinta dan persahabatan?"

"Ya," kata Ginny, matanya menyipit saat dia menatap wanita yang menyeringai kembali padanya dengan senyum geli yang keren.

"Jadi ... cinta dan persahabatan menaklukkan semua?" Hermione bertahan.

"Ya," ulang Ginny.

"Hebat," Hermione tersenyum pada Blaise yang menertawakannya. "Karena kami memiliki banyak cinta dan persahabatan di pihak kami. Loyalitas juga. Ada satu hal lagi, apa itu? Bantu aku di sini, Draco, cintaku, aku tidak bisa mengingatnya ..."

"Kita tahu apa yang sedang kita lakukan?" Tanyanya agak kering. "Kita tidak cukup bodoh untuk bermain adil?"

"Ya," Hermione hampir berdecak. "Itu saja, tentu saja kita tidak bergantung pada staf Hogwarts untuk mengajar kita tapi pergi keluar dan belajar banyak hal sendiri. Buku, kepintaran, dan guru yang sangat bagus."

"Tutor yang jahat," gumam Ginny. "Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki monster itu dalam pikiranmu, Granger. Dia jahat."

"Apa kau pernah memiliki Pangeran Kegelapan di dalam pikiranmu?" Hermione menatap Ginny dengan geli.

"Memiliki, melepaskan seorang monster -- kau berada dalam keadaan koma yang aku tahu, tapi cobalah untuk tetap waraa," bentak si gadis.

"Lucu sekali," kata Hermione. "Maksudku, kau pikir itu berarti kau spesial. Siapa di antara kami yang belum memiliki Pangeran Kegelapan dalam pikiran? Maksudku, Draco punya. Theo pun. Aku juga."

"Tidak," Greg menawarkan dan Blaise tertawa dan menancapkan mukanya ke tangannya seolah putus asa.

"Oh Greg," kata Hermione sebelum kembali ke Ginny. "Ambillah naifmu yang mengeluh tentang kejahatan dan pergilah, anak kecil, kau kalah, tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, dan satu hal yang kau tahan sebagai senjata spesialmu tidak unik bagimu." Dia memunggungi gadis jahe itu dan duduk santai di kursi mereka, Draco segera menurunkan tubuhnya ke sampingnya dan Blaise menutup pintu di wajah gadis itu.

Ketika troli permen datang Hermione mengeluarkan segenggam galleon dan berkata pada wanita itu, "Berikan hadiah untuk semua anak kecil Slytherin di tahun kedua dan ketiga, atas nama kami." Wanita itu membentak bahwa dia tidak tahu mereka siapa sampai Draco menggulung lengan bajunya dan wanita itu pucat. "Cari tahu," usul Hermione dan wanita itu mengangguk, kepalanya terayun-ayun seperti gabus saat dia mundur, uangnya dimasukkan ke dalam saku oleh tangannya yang bebas.

"Pengganggu," kata Draco sayang.

*

Sebelum mereka meluncurkan diri mereka sendiri, masih tertawa, ke gerbong untuk pergi ke kastil, Hermione menepuk hidung salah satu Thestral. Burung itu mengoceh di telapak tangannya, mencari daging mentah, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong saat tidak ada yang datang.

"Aku akan keluar untuk memberi makan begitu kami selesai," dia berjanji saat para siswa menatapnya dengan rasa gentar.

"Itu membuat orang gugup karena bisa melihat mereka," kata Luna saat Blaise menyerahkannya ke dalam kereta.

"Perbekalan lembut, penglihatan tentang kematian," kata Astoria saat Daphne membuat wajah di belakang punggungnya.

"Pergilah mencari keretamu sendiri," Daphne memerintahkan adiknya itu. "Aneh."

Astoria hanya tersenyum dan duduk di samping Vincent yang memberi Daphne tatapan yang setengah menyesal dan setengah gugup. Dia mengangkat bahu dan berkata, "Maaf?"

Ketika mereka sampai di kastil, Pesta terasa sedikit menyedihkan, tapi tahun-tahun pertama dengan patuh diseleksi di asrama mereka dan duduk, ketakutan dan kecil, di akhir setiap meja. Severus Snape mengatakan bahwa Horace Slughorn akan bertugas sebagai Kepala Asrama Slytherin dan mendapat tepuk tangan yang sopan. Snape mengabaikan tatapan rekan-rekan profesornya saat dia melanjutkan untuk mengingatkan siswa tentang tempat-tempat yang seharusnya tidak mereka kunjungi dan tentang Quidditch.

"Kau tahu," kata Theo, "Aku rasa aku merindukan kata-kata acak Dumbledore. Itu selalu menambahkan sedikit kebingungan yang menyenangkan pada kebosanan yang diingatkan agar tidak keluar ke Hutan Terlarang."

Blaise tertawa. "Bagaimana kalau kita menang?"

"Itu dua kata," kata Greg.

"Paladin?" Pansy menawarkan.

"Penguasa?" Hermione menyarankan.

"Apakah itu bahkan dalam bahasa Inggris?" Tanya Greg dan Millie mengubur wajahnya di tangannya dan mendesah. "Apa?" Dia bertanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Greg," hanya itu yang dia katakan, menepuk lengannya.

"Sultana," gumam Draco pelan, mencium bibir Hermione.

"Gelang bagus," kata Pansy berkedip sendiri. Semua gadis segera mendengarkan penjelasan Snape tentang perubahan kurikulum Telaah Muggle dan pengenalan 'Alecto Carrow yang indah' -- sebuah ungkapan yang dia cibirkan dengan racunnya sehingga pendapatnya tentang guru baru itu lebih dari jelas -- untuk bertemu pada Pansy dan mengajukan pertanyaan tentang siapa yang memberinya gelang zamrud yang dia kenakan.

"Marcus Flint," kata Pansy, berusaha tidak terlihat terlalu sombong. Pelahap Maut yang sudah Ditandai, meski agak canggung karena harus merebut kembali N.E.W.T.s-nya, bukan hasil tangkapan yang buruk.

Millie memeluk gadis itu dan Hermione memberikan siul rendah. "Bagus," katanya.

"Selamat," canda Daphne, mengeluarkan beberapa majalah pengantin dari tasnya dan langsung membalik ke bagian editorial pada gaun pendek modern dan, dalam beberapa saat, dia, Millie, dan Daphne memperdebatkan apakah ibu mereka akan membiarkan mereka memakai sesuatu seperti Model apa yang ada.

Theo menatap Greg dengan perasaan yang jelas.

"Apakah mereka tidak pernah bosan dengan ini?" Tanya Greg.

"Belum sejauh ini," kata Theo.

"Kenapa Carrow?" Hermione bergumam saat Snape mengenalkan Amycus sebagai guru Ilmu Hitam yang baru dan mengundang para siswa untuk mengeksplorasi penawaran kursus baru dan mantra baru yang sekarang terbuka untuk mereka.

"Setidaknya itu bukan Lestrange," kata Draco dan dia menyeringai padanya sampai dia membuat sebuah wajah dan menoleh ke belakang pada profesor baru yang anggun dan sombong.

"Tidak, mereka hanya bodoh dan kasar, tidak benar-benar gila, tapi aku masih tidak menyukainya."

*

'Bodoh dan nakal' dengan cepat menjadi sebuah pernyataan yang meremehkan. Kebanyakan siswa menolak ajakan untuk mempelajari Ilmu Hitam pada awalnya; Satu-satunya teknik motivasi yang diketahui Amycus Carrow adalah teror dan, ketika dihadapkan dengan ketegasan dari semua murid Slytherin, dia mulai mendorong batas-batas apa yang dapat dia lakukan kepada siswa.

"Dia bukan guru yang sangat baik," Luna mengamati ruang rekreasi Slytherin, sebuah pernyataan lain yang meremehkan. DA terus berlanjut dan Luna telah menawarkan diri untuk mengajari sekelompok siswa kelas satu dan latihan praktik yang tidak dapat dijelaskan oleh Amycus. Kelompok ini hanya berawal dari Slytherin tapi setiap minggu beberapa anak lagi datang dari asrama lain; Semua orang di Slytherin berpura-pura tidak memperhatikan orang-orang yang saling terkait itu. "Bayangkan," kata Luna kepada mereka, "bahwa ada makhluk kecil yang membentuk jerukmu dan kau ingin mereka terbang menjauh satu sama lain secepat mungkin. Kau hanya perlu mendorong mereka semua untuk bergerak ke luar, seperti balon. "

"Apa itu instruksi yang jelas?" Draco berbisik kepada Hermione tapi salah satu gadis kecil itu berkata, dengan sebuah cadel kecil, "Oro Impendo" dan jeruknya meledak, memercikkan semua orang dengan jus dan potongan kulit. Dia menjerit senang dan Luna bertepuk tangan dan memutar tubuhnya.

"Apakah itu mengganggumu, mengajari mereka Ilmu Hitam?" Hermione bertanya pada Luna kemudian, setelah semua anak kecil tidur dan Tahun Ketujuh sedang duduk di sekitar meminum Wiski Api yang tidak lagi mereka sembunyikan.

"Pikiran bebas bukan anjing menggonggong," kata Luna dengan suara biasa yang agak terganggu. Blaise yang memiliki mulut di lehernya mungkin ada kaitannya dengan gangguannya atau mungkin itu adalah kekhawatirannya yang biasa karena tidak masuk akal bagi orang lain kecuali dirinya sendiri. "Sepuluh rantai kaki, kau tahu."

"Uh huh," kata Hermione, bersandar ke sandaran Draco di sofa. "Selama itu tidak mengganggumu."

Para siswa Slytherin yang lebih tua dengan cepat datang untuk menghina Amycys Carrow yang nyaris tidak disembunyikan. Pria itu kejam dan fanatik, tapi bukan pemikir yang halus dan, seperti yang ditunjukkan Snape tahun sebelumnya dalam pembelaan terhadap kelas Ilmu Hitam, pikiran cair sangat penting untuk keunggulan dalam masalah ini, terlepas dari arah mana kau mendekatinya. Lebih jauh lagi, untuk semua yang dia saksikan, Hermione menjatuhoan Bella dan Fenrir ke dalam darah dingin, sepertinya Amycus mengira dia hanya permen di lengan Draco Malfoy, di sana untuk mendandani gerakan Pelahap Maut dengan lapisan kehormatan inklusif. Kurasahnya yang halus di kelas, sarannya bahwa dia hanya berhasil mendapatkan mantra karena Draco telah membantunya dengan licik, meminyaki semua teman asrama-nya.

Hermione hanya mengamatinya dengan tatapan tenang dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas bantuannya setiap kali dia memberikan nasihat yang tidak perlu -- dan sering salah.

"Menghemat waktumu, kan?" Draco bertanya pada suatu hari saat mereka melayang keluar dari kelas, lengannya mengitari pinggangnya.

"Kau orang yang impulsif," dia setuju, meraih sikat hidungnya ke bibirnya.

"Juga lucu dan panas," katanya sambil menyeringai.

"Lucu sekali," katanya, "karena tadi malam aku bisa bersumpah kau bilang, 'oh Merlin, kau sangat panas saat kau—'"

Draco menutup mulutnya saat Blaise berjalan melewati mereka dan Hermione menertawakannya meskipun telapak tangannya meredam suaranya saat Draco mengerang.

Draco benar, namun: dia menunggu waktunya. Dia berhenti menunggu ketika salah satu dari anak Tahun Kedua kembali ke ruang rekreasi berguncang karena Amycus telah memerintahkan siswa yang didetensi untuk menembakkan Kutukan Cruciatus satu sama lain. Setelah kelas Ilmu Hitam berikutnya dia meminta Draco menunggunya di aula. "Aku punya pertanyaan untuk Profesor Carrow," katanya sambil menarik salah satu jeruk Luna keluar dari tasnya.

Draco mencium punggung tangannya. "Tentu saja, Sayang," katanya.

Hermione tersenyum, ekspresi tenangnya menidurkan Amycus Carrow. "Tahukah Anda," Hermione bertanya, "Anda bisa membekukan semua cairan di dalam tubuh hanya dengan satu mantra?" Dia melemparkan jeruk di udara ke arah Amycus dan bergumam, "Solus Constringitur."

Ketika pria itu menangkapnya meskipun kulitnya tetap lentur, jeruk itu, adalah satu blok es.

"Sangat mengesankan, Miss Granger," Profesor Carrow mengejek. "Aku benar-benar tahu itu. Ini adalah salah satu pelajaran dasar dari Mantra Moste Fellle .. Cobalah untuk tidak menangkap lawan bicaramu dengan pengetahuanmu yang tak tertahankan—"

"Itu bisa dilakukan untuk manusia, tentu saja," Hermione melanjutkan seolah-olah pria itu tidak berbicara.

Sekali lagi dia mengejeknya. "Ya, aku tahu."

"Dan jika Anda membuat siswa berlatih mengutuk satu sama lain dalam detensi lagi, saya akan melakukannya untuk Anda," kata Hermione.

Ada jeda panjang. Akhirnya, Amycus Carrow berkata, "Apa kau mengancamku?"

"Ya," kata Hermione sambil tersenyum yang menunjukkan bahwa ia senang akhirnya bisa memahaminya. "Semoga hari Anda bagus, Profesor."

Dia mendengar cahaya jingga menghantam pintu berdenyut kuat setelah dia menutup pintu kayu ek di belakangnya.

*

Vincent dan Greg mendorong poster "Kami Mendukung Harry Potter" yang tercoreng di depan Snape dan pria itu menatap mereka dengan cemas.

Hermione, dengan hati-hati mengumpulkan umbi-umbian karena, seperti yang telah diberitahu Snape padanya beberapa lama, tidak ada alasan untuk ketidakmampuannya untuk menggoreng secara merata dan jika dia tidak memperbaiki tekniknya, dia akan memaksanya menggosok kuali bersama tahun-tahun pertama untuk Slughorn, pura-pura tidak menguping.

"Apa, tepatnya, Tuan-Tuan, menggunakan istilah itu dengan kelonggaran yang tidak beralasan, ingin aku melakukan ini?"

"Potter tidak diinginkan nomor satu," Greg tergagap.

"Tidak ada yang harus mendukungnya!" Kata Vincent.

"Meskipun demikian, beberapa teman sekelasmu mendukung anak laki-laki yang menyebalkan itu dan lebih banyak hal yang harus dilakukan dengan waktuku daripada melacak dan menghukum orang-orang yang tidak benar yang bahkan tidak bisa menduplikat poster dengan keterampilan apa pun." Snape mengangkat poster itu dan menganggapnya begitu. "Menyedihkan," katanya setelah beberapa saat dan menyihirnya.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang menangkapnya?" Tanya Greg cemberut.

"Mungkin karena dia tidak meninggalkan lubang persembunyiannya di Grimmauld Place selama berbulan-bulan," kata Snape. "Apakah kau ingin aku menyampaikan ketidakpuasanmu dengan kemajuannya kepada Pangeran Kegelapan?"

Hermione harus mencekiknya. Mereka semua takut pada Pangeran Kegelapan.

"Eh, tidak, jangan," gumam Greg.

"Kalau begitu keluar dari labku dan berhentilah membuang-buang waktuku. Aku mencoba untuk mengajar teman sekelasmu yang sedikit kurang gelap dengan seni ramuan dan kau ada di jalanku."

*

"Jalan-jalan?" Draco bertanya setelah dia melihat Hermione membaca halaman yang sama di buku teksnya tujuh kali. Dia mendesah dan menggelengkan kepalanya dan Draco diam-diam menutup buku itu dan berkata lagi, nadanya semakin kencang. "Ayo kita jalan-jalan."

Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan, sambil tampak mengalah, Hermione meletakkan tangannya di tangannya dan membiarkannya menuntunnya dari ruang rekreasi dan menuju danau.

"Aku suka musim gugur," kata Draco setelah beberapa saat. "Ada yang berjanji untuk beristirahat dan diam. Ada waktu untuk membiarkan semuanya tenang selama beberapa bulan." Dia berhenti dan memetik aster dan menyelipkan batang di belakang telinganya lalu mengusapkan jempolnya ke mulutnya. "Apa yang mengganggumu?"

Hermione duduk di sebuah fragmen dari apa yang dulunya adalah dinding batu yang rendah dan menggigit bibirnya. "Aku terus melihatnya," akhirnya dia berkata. "Aku terus melihatnya jatuh dari menara, wajahnya penuh dengan pengunduran dirinya, tahu aku akan membunuhnya."

Draco duduk di sampingnya dan meraih tangannya dan satu jarinya menelusuri di sepanjang jari-jarinya, naik turun masing-masing digit saat mereka duduk di sana. "Bella juga?" Dia bertanya dan dia mengangguk.

"Bahkan Fenrir," akunya, "meski dunia lebih baik tanpanya."

"Lebih baik tanpa Bella juga," gumam Draco dan dia sedikit menertawakannya.

"Apakah kau lihat—"

"Rabastan?" Dia bertanya, memotongnya, dan, saat Hermione mengangguk, dia berkata, "Ya, setiap malam, aku melakukannya lagi."

Dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahunya dan Draco melingkarkan lengannya di sekelilingnya saat dia memutar gelangnya bulat-bulat. "Aku berharap tidak ada yang harus dibunuh," katanya. "Sebelumnya ... sebelumnya Menara itu seperti permainan catur. Sekarang ... aku tidak tahu. Aku takut. Dan aku mengancam Amycus minggu ini dan ..."

"Dia ancaman," kata Draco singkat. "Aku yakin dia suka menarik sayap dari lalat."

"Aku yakin dia suka menarik lengan dari bayi," gumam Hermione. "Di mana Riddle menemukan orang-orang ini?"

"Dugaanku adalah bangsal St. Mungo untuk Orang-orang Kriminal," Draco menyarankan dan setengah bersalah menertawakannya. Hermione memukul bahunya dan dia menyeringai padanya. "Penyalahgunaan," keluhnya sambil lalu, saat Hermione mulai terisak, dia menariknya erat-erat ke arahnya. "Tidak apa-apa, Sayang," bisiknya. "Kita akan menyingkirkan yang gila, aku janji, aku akan membantumu, Theo akan membantumu, aku tahu itu sakit, aku tahu, tapi pikiran itu seperti dengkuran, dan Riddle akan membunuh Potter begitu si idiot menjulurkan hidungnya keluar dari persembunyian dan kita akan, well, kita akan menjalankan dunia."

"Bagaimana?" Dia terisak.

"Umm ... aku akan jadi Menteri dan kau akan—"

"Tidak." Dia memotongnya dengan sedotan ingusnya dan segumpal matanya yang basah. "Bagaimana Riddle tahu bahwa Potter tidak bersembunyi?"

Draco menyeringai saat ia menarik saputangan dari sakunya dan mulai menyeka air matanya. "Ada nama Taboo di namanya, katakanlah versi 'lord' yang menakutkan dan Snatcher akan berada di depan pintumu sebelum kau bisa mengatakan Salazar."

"Snatchers?" Hermione bertanya, bangkit kembali dan menyikat kotoran dan meninggalkan tubuhnya.

"Kebanyakan mencari anggota Orde Phoenix," kata Draco, berdiri dan mengulurkan lengannya dengan formalitas mutlak. Hermione menyeringai saat mengambilnya tanpa berpikir; Enam tahun sekarang menghabiskan waktu bersama Narcissa dan anggota kru lainnya di Manor dan dia bahkan tidak menyadari betapa dia telah terserap ke dalam dunia mereka. "Milikku," gumamnya sambil mencium rambutnya.

"Selalu dan selamanya," Hermione setuju.

Ketika mereka berjalan sampai ke danau, mereka berbicara tentang Snatcher, misi mereka untuk menemukan anggota Orde yang bersembunyi dan mengangkut mereka di hadapan Komite Kegiatan Penyelenggaraan Kementerian untuk mempertanyakan, dan keberhasilan terbatas yang mereka dapatkan. Orde selalu rahasia dan keanggotaan mereka tidak ditulis dengan rapi. Mundungus Fletcher, yang ditangkap oleh Flint dan Montague setelah kejadian dengan liontin Umbridge dan Riddle, telah menumpahkan nama, menumpahkannya jauh sebelum ada yang bahkan pernah melakukan penyiksaan, tapi sepertinya semua orang telah hilang.

"Dia menamai Snape, tentu saja," kata Draco sambil mengangkat bahu. "Tapi semua orang tahu itu, dan Snape memberi daftar nama yang mencakup semua yang Fletcher lewatkan dan beberapa lagi tapi semuanya hilang." Dia meremas tangannya. "Arthur dan Molly Weasley ada di kedua daftar itu, tentu saja, tapi satu-satunya Weasley yang tampaknya tertinggal di dunia adalah Ginny dan Snape berkeras tidak ada yang membiarkan anak di bawah umur tahu apa-apa. Minta diinterogasi di bawah Veritaserum dan sebagainya, sama seperti jalang yang mengerikan. Gadis itu, tidak ada yang akan melepaskannya."

"Bagus," kata Hermione. "Aku kira." Mereka sampai di danau dan dia membungkuk dan mengambil batu dan melemparkannya ke dalamnya.

"Mereka merekrut juga," kata Draco dan saat melihat kosong ia menambahkan. "Snatcher. Mereka merekrut juga. Mencoba mencari orang .. Begitu kita menyingkirkan semua kacang pasti ada sedikit—"

"Masalah kepegawaian," Hermione berkata sambil terkekeh setengah terkesiap, terkikik dan Draco menertawakannya saat dia membungkuk dan menciumnya.

"Seandainya saja kau tidak begitu kesakitan untuk mendapatkan Mark," katanya. "Aku benci itu."

"Aku juga," kata Draco.

"Aku tidak suka orang menyakitimu," katanya dengan suara rendah.

*

Theo menghentikan Blaise sebelum dia bisa meninggalkan meja makan pada suatu malam. "Aku tidak tahu pasti apa itu 'kama sutra', tapi terima kasih, dari lubuk hatiku, karena telah memberikan salinannya pada pacarmu."

Blaise menyeringai saat ia merogoh tasnya. "Dia memberikannya padaku," hanya itu yang dia katakan.

"Halaman 394," kata Theo hormat. "Hidupku tidak akan pernah sama."

*

Ketika Hermione berbelok di tikungan, dia tidak melihat ke mana dia pergi; Tangannya merosot ke dalam tasnya saat dia mencari-cari isi novel Muggle yang telah dia coba yakinkan pada Draco bahwa itu benar-benar jauh lebih unggul dari semua air kotor yang melewati dunia mereka. "Jumlahnya lebih banyak," katanya, "lebih banyak penulis lebih banyak berarti—" ketika dia hampir tersandung tubuh seorang murid yang terpuruk di dinding, kakinya terentang ke lorong dan berhenti berbicara. Kedua Carrow mengulurkan tongkat sihir mereka menunjuk anak laki-laki di lantai, keduanya terkekeh seperti orang idiot gila.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Hermione bertanya.

"Bukan masalahmu, gadis kecil," kata Amycus dengan suara rendah. "Kau terus jalan saja."

Hermione menunduk menatap bocah itu -- Ravenclaw yang diasumsikan dengan warna dasinya -- dan melangkah melewati satu kaki seolah sedang bergerak dan kemudian ragu.

Di belakangnya Draco mulai bersumpah di bawah napasnya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Hermione bertanya, nadanya penuh dengan rasa penasaran yang selalu membuat Theo mulai berkeringat.

Alecto menggeram, bibirnya melengkung dengan tak menyenangkan mengingatkannya pada akhir Fenrir Greyback, dan berkata, "Dia mengeluarkan anak yang kami serang untuk menghukumnya. Mungkin anak tahun pertama dan orang bodoh ini memutuskan—"

"Maafkan aku," Hermione memotongnya. "Aku pasti salah dengar, apakah kau mengatakan bahwa kau akan menghukum tahun pertama?"

"Darah lumpur sialan," gumam Amycus, hampir, tapi tidak nyatanya, tanpa suara.

"Kau harus pergi sekarang," kata Hermione dan kedua Carrows menatapnya, ekspresi tak percaya di wajah mereka yang bodoh. "Maksudku," katanya, "Kalian pergi sekarang juga."

"Kurasa tidak," kata Alecto, mencoba mengutuk Hermione dengan cepat. Cahaya kutukan menyapu bahu Hermione dan Draco mengambil langkah marah menuju konfrontasi hanya untuk berhenti saat Alecto meraih bahunya sendiri karena shock dan rasa sakit yang jelas. Saudaranya menoleh kepadanya dalam perhatian segera.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Amycus dan Hermione memiringkan kepalanya ke Alecto yang ditunggu dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Menarik," katanya. "Kurasa kalung itu lebih dari sekadar peringatan."

Draco mulai tertawa.

"Apa?" Tanya Amycus. "Apa yang lucu?"

"Apa menurutmu dia akan memberitahuku bagaimana dia melakukannya?" Hermione bertanya kepada Draco saat Amycus Carrow melihat, dengan kemarahan dan kebingungan yang terus bertambah, dari salah satu dari mereka ke yang lain dan Draco terus tertawa. Akhirnya, saat Alecto mencoba menstabilkan darah yang mengalir dari bahunya, Hermione membawa sesuatu yang tampak kasihan pada pasangan itu. "Rasanya kalung cantik yang diberikan Pangeran Kegelapan itu lebih dari sekedar peringatan bahwa Pelahap Maut seperti dirimu sendiri perlu melepaskan tangan dariku; itu juga sistem pertahanan yang aktif."

Amycus masih terlihat bingung sehingga Draco mengisinya. "Kutukan dari kakakmu yang cantik menabrak Hermione dan menabrak Miss Carrow dan bukan Miss Granger."

"Kau perlu pergi," kata Hermione lagi. "Sekarang."

"Kurasa tidak," desis Amycus. "Dan jangan berpikir aku tidak akan memberitahu Pangeran Kegelapan bagaimana kau mencoba mengganggu cara kami menangani siswa di sekolah ini."

"Silakan," Hermione berkata dengan suara tidak peduli. "Dan kemudian aku akan berterima kasih padanya untuk lapisan perlindungan ekstra yang dia bangun dalam pesona kecilku, katakan kepadanya bagaimana aku mempelajarinya, dan tanyakan apakah dia akan begitu baik untuk berbagi teknik ini. Aku yakin dia akan. Aku senang mengetahui bahwa kau mengutukku meskipun ada instruksi yang jelas untuk tidak melakukannya."

Amycus mundur selangkah. "Kau tidak akan selalu menjadi gadis kesayangannya, gadis kecil," geram pria itu. "Aku telah melihat favorit datang dan pergi dan—"

"Ya," kata Hermione. "Tapi saat ini aku dan jika kau tidak bergerak, aku mungkin akan meminta hatimu di atas piring sebagai hadiah Yule. Apakah kau ingin mengambil risiko untuk mengetahui apakah permintaan itu cukup menghiburnya atau tidak?"

Amycus menggeram padanya tapi menyambar tangan Alecto dan menariknya menjauh, keduanya berbalik untuk kembali memandangi murid istimewa dan nampaknya acuh tak acuh yang berdiri di atas tubuh teman sekelas mereka yang tersiksa. Begitu Carrows menghilang di belokan di koridor Hermione berlutut di samping murid yang hampir tidak sadarkan diri dan membentak, "Pergilah ke Luna," di Draco.

"Luna?" Dia bertanya.

"Kurasa kita mungkin perlu bantuannya masuk ke ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw," kata Hermione. "Dan bawalah Blaise untuk membantu memindahkannya."

Draco menunduk menatap mayat itu, mengangguk, dan langsung lari.

Hermione mengeluarkan ramuan dari tasnya dan, sambil mengangkat kepala anak laki-laki yang tidak diketahui itu, meletakkannya ke bibirnya. "Ayolah," gumamnya, "cukup sadar untuk menelannya." Ketika dia mulai mengintip, matanya terbuka dan menatapnya dengan ketakutan yang hampir tak terlihat. "Mereka pergi," kata Hermione. "Aku memilikimu."

"Itulah yang aku khawatirkan," gumamnya. "Pelahap Maut."

"Secara teknis aku lebih menyukai Wanita Auxiliary," kata Hermione, mulai menyembuhkan apa yang dilihatnya dari luka-lukanya; Itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya tetap sibuk. "Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?"

"Sebagian besar Crucio," katanya. "Apa kau memiliki lebih dari itu?" Tanyanya, melambai sedikit lemah ke arah botol kosong sekarang.

"Tidak padaku," katanya. "Begitu kami membuatmu pindah ke ruang rekreasiku, aku akan mendapatkan lebih banyak lagi, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian jika mereka kembali." Dia mendesah. "Crucio kebanyakan hanya berhenti sebentar untuk pulih dari gambar yang mereka gunakan itu tidak imajinatif."

"Kenapa kau peduli?" Dia bertanya.

Dia duduk kembali di tumitnya dan menatap anak laki-laki itu saat dia berusaha menarik dirinya ke posisi yang lebih tegak di dinding. Dia menatapnya dengan mantap dan dia menghela napas. "Penjaga tua itu sangat tidak kompeten, seperti apa sisi pemenang yang berhasil bertahan dalam kekuasaan, jangka panjang, jika mereka menyiksa anak-anak?"

Anak laki-laki itu menatapnya, senyumnya perlahan membelah wajahnya. "Kau agak menarik," katanya.

"Aku bermain untuk menang," katanya saat suara kaki yang berlari semakin kencang dan keras.

"Aku lihat itu," katanya sambil mengulurkan satu tangan. "Michael Corner."

Dia mengambilnya. "Hermione Granger, senang bertemu denganmu, Michael."

Dia berdiri dan membiarkan Blaise dan Draco menarik Michael ke antara mereka. "Bawa dia kembali ke ruang rekreasinya," perintahnya pada mereka. "Aku akan mendapatkan lebih banyak ramuan, cukup sehingga dia bisa memberi dosis sendiri dan orang lain yang membutuhkannya untuk sementara waktu, dan menemui kalian di sana."

"Aku akan pergi bersamamu," kata Luna. Saat melihat Hermione dia tertawa. "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menemukannya tanpa aku, Michael bisa mencarinya. Dia cukup koheren."

*

"Mengapa mereka menginginkan pedang itu?" Pansy bertanya, sambil mengeluarkan sebotol Wiski Api ke Daphne yang menuang untuk dirinya sendiri dan menyerahkannya ke Millie dan Greg.

"Terkutuklah jika aku tahu," kata Daphne dan kemudian melotot menaiki tangga ke kamar asrama mereka di bawah bayang-bayang kakaknya. "Aku bisa melihatmu, Tory, pergi tidur dan tinggalkan kami sendiri." Dia membungkuk ke arah Theo yang sedang menenggak lehernya dan melepaskan tangannya dari pandangan, menyelipkan jumpernya. "Aku bersumpah, dia akan membuatku mental."

Vincent menelan seluruh Wiskinya dan memegangi botolnya; Millie menyerahkannya padanya.

"Apa yang mereka rencanakan dengan itu? Pedang?" Hermione bertanya sambil mendengus, kepalanya miring ke bahu Draco. "Tusuk salah satu dari kita di kaki?"

"Siapa yang membawa pedang ke duel penyihir?" Tanya Theo sambil mengangkat kepalanya dari Daphne untuk sesaat.

"Gryffindor?" Draco menyarankan sambil mencibir dan mereka semua tertawa.

"Bukan perencana terbaik, itu pasti," kata Blaise. Luna sedang duduk di depannya dengan kaki disilangkan melakukan beberapa teka-teki rumit sementara Blaise mengepang rambutnya. "Tapi hukumannya timpang, dikirim untuk melakukan pekerjaan di Hutan Terlarang dengan Hagrid? Bagi Ginny Weasley dan Neville Longbottom? Itu seperti reses untuk keduanya."

"Lebih baik dari pada detensi dengan Carrows," gumam Hermione.

"Benar," Blaise setuju.

*

Politik tidak dapat diizinkan untuk mengganggu olahraga, dan persaingan Quidditch antara Gryffindor dan Slytherin dibangun sampai bentrokan hampir pecah di koridor sebelum pertandingan pertama tahun ini. Gryffindor mendesiskan "Pelahap Maut" pada anak-anak Slytherin, yang membalas dengan mengucapkan selamat kepada Asrama yang lain karena telah menemukan Weasley dan Potter yang salah letak. "Mungkin dengan kapten yang tidak menyukai teman-temannya dan Keeper yang baik, kalian akan memiliki kesempatan," mereka mencemooh.

"Kami selalu mengalahkanmu," bentak Ginny pada Draco suatu hari saat si pirang menyeringai padanya. "Dan kami akan selalu menang. Kotor, menjijikkan, pencuri, kalian semua."

"Ayo Draco," kata Hermione, menariknya pergi. "Dia bisa makan kata-katanya setelah kau menangkap Snitch dan dia ditinggalkan dengan tangan kosong, mengendarai sapu yang ada padanya." Hermione melihat ke belakang dan menambahkan, "Meskipun mungkin dia cukup pintar untuk menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang lebih baik sekarang."

Ginny menegang dan melotot pada pasangan itu tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Hari permainannya sangat dingin, kering dan cerah, dan Hermione bergumam dan bersumpah dan meringkuk seperti Theo dan Blaise, tangan mereka menyelip ke Daphne dan Luna, menggiringnya ke tribun. Dia, Millie dan Pansy meringkuk melawan angin dan melemparkan mantra pemanasan, mencoba membuat suhu menjadi hangat. Anak-anak itu sangat gembira pagi itu sehingga antusiasme goyangnya membuatnya lelah. "Mengapa kalian sangat bahagia," gumamnya sambil minum teh dan roti panggang.

"Ini Quidditch," kata Greg, nadanya hal yang paling dekat dengan kicauan yang pernah didengarnya dari mulutnya. "Kita bisa bermain Quidditch lagi, dengan Draco sebagai Seeker lagi, ini ... ini adalah hari terbaik yang pernah ada."

Dia telah mengubur wajahnya di tangannya dan mencoba untuk tidak tertawa. Akhirnya yang dia katakan adalah, "Kau hebat sekali, Greg."

"Kau juga hebat," katanya, jelas bingung.

Komentar di permainan itu sama biasnya seperti biasanya. Tidak mengherankan ketakutan mereka pada Carrows mencegah siswa yang telah Profesor McGonagall pilih dari asramanya untuk mengetahui perilaku tidak sportif dari tim Slytherin sama sekali gagal untuk melihat bahwa Jimmy Peakes dan Richie Coote mencoba terbang sejajar dengan Draco sehingga mereka bisa menabraknya dari setiap sisi sekaligus.

"Apakah itu legal?" Hermione mendesis pada Pansy yang mengikuti Quidditch jauh lebih dekat dari yang dia lakukan.

"Entahlah," gadis itu mengaku.

Entah itu legal atau tidak, tidak ada pelanggaran yang dilakukan dan Draco merunduk dari agresi mereka tanpa membahayakan dan kembali terbang tinggi di atas lapangan, menyapu hamparan saat ia mencari percikan emas dari Snitch. Ginny berada di ujung area bermain, juga sibuk, tapi keduanya tidak beruntung. Sebagai gantinya, ini adalah permainan skor yang lamban dan menyakitkan seperti tim pertama dan kemudian yang lainnya berhasil mendapatkan Quaffle melewati Keeper. Sepuluh dengan nol. Sepuluh sampai sepuluh. Sepuluh sampai dua puluh.

"Kuharap dia bisa menemukan bola bodoh itu," gumam Hermione, meringkuk di bawah jumper Vincent, jubah dan selimutnya. Bahkan dengan mantra pemanasan, udara terasa dingin dan dia menginjakkan kaki untuk berusaha menahan jari kakinya agar tidak terluka. Millie mengangguk, matanya menatap Greg saat ia menjauhkan Bludger dari Draco. "Aku benci permainan ini," tambahnya dan Pansy dan Millie tertawa.

"Kau terjebak dengan itu selamanya, kau tahu itu, kan?" Kata Pansy. "Marcus bermain di liga reklame dan aku yakin Draco juga akan melakukannya."

"Beruntungnya aku," gumam Hermione. Permainan terus berlanjut dan terus berlanjut tanpa ada yang menemukan Snitch sampai Millie membuat suara tentang bagaimana seharusnya dia membawa sebuah buku. Theo, meskipun dia sebenarnya tidak melepaskan diri dari Daphne, mulai menanyai Hermione pada pekerjaan rumah Arithmancy mereka. Tidak ada yang memandang terlalu dekat pada Blaise dan Luna, meskipun Millie mendenguskan sesuatu tentang bagaimana mereka harus ingat ada juga anak-anak kecil di sini dan mungkin tidak ada yang benar-benar menginginkan kelas seks siang ini.

Hermione bahkan berhenti mengikuti pertandingan saat melihat kilatan emas kecil. Snitch itu melayang-layang di depan tribun tempat ia menunggu sesaat sebelum melayang ke atas ke bawah ke bawah sinar matahari.

Draco melihat Snitch beberapa saat setelah dia melakukannya dan Hermione melihat dia mengukur seberapa jauh dari Ginny sebelum dia membungkuk rendah di atas sapu dan mulai terbang lurus ke arahnya. Gadis jahe itu segera melihat dia bergerak dengan tujuan dan mengarahkan dirinya ke arah yang sama, mengamati langit dengan emas bahkan saat dia terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi dalam sebuah tabrakan menuju Draco. Hermione tahu saat melihat hadiah itu karena Gryffindor mengubah sudut pendekatannya sedikit dan mendorong sapunya lebih cepat lagi. Bludger bergerak untuk menyerang Seeker dan masing-masing Beater tim terbang masuk, berusaha menjaga Seeker mereka masing-masing tetap aman dan untuk sesaat sepertinya setiap orang di lapangan berkumpul di satu tempat. Hermione tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi dan dia berdiri, di atas jari kakinya yang membeku, mencoba mengatakan apakah Draco atau Ginny telah meraih bola emas kecil itu terlebih dahulu.

"Draco Malfoy menangkap Snitch," kata komentator itu dengan sangat kecewa. "Slytherin menang, 420-550."

"Ya," Hermione menjerit memeluk Pansy pertama dan kemudian Millie. "Kita menang! Kita menang!"

Dia menaiki tangga, selimutnya ditinggalkan di belakangnya di tribun. Draco berdiri di tengah lapangan, Snitch di tangannya, matanya lebar saat dia melihatnya. "Kau yang melakukannya," Hermione memekik saat ia memeluknya. "Aku sangat bangga denganmu, kau telah bekerja sangat keras untuk ini."

Ginny menjatuhkan diri di samping mereka, cemberut di wajahnya.

"Ini saatnya kau mengatakan, 'permainan bagus'," kata Hermione sambil menyeringai.

"Ini saatnya aku bilang, 'fuck you'," bentak Ginny. "Kalian mungkin menang, tapi kalian masih sekelompok Pelahap Maut yang tidak berharga."

Dean Thomas mendarat di sampingnya dan Hermione menatap mereka berdua. "Ini permainan," katanya.

"Pelacur Pelahap Maut," kata Ginny.

"Untuk mana kau harus bersyukur," Hermione berkata, suaranya sejajar. "Ayo pergi, Draco. Aku kebetulan mengenal seseorang yang memiliki sebotol guewhey yang menunggu kesempatan yang tepat." Ketika Draco tampak seperti akan melemparkan dirinya sendiri, tinju pertama, di Ginny, Hermione bergumam, "Ayo pergi, Draco. Bajingan bodoh itu tidak berharga."

Pesta di ruang rekreasi sudah dimulai sejak mereka sampai di sana. Botol butterbeer muncul entah dari mana dan dua botol Wiski, yang satu berlabel 'tidak ada tahun pertama', sedang duduk di meja panjang, yang juga dilengkapi dengan makanan ringan yang cukup banyak untuk seluruh sekolah, tidak hanya satu Asrama.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Hermione bertanya pada Millie dengan senang saat Draco tersentak darinya ke kerumunan teman sekelas yang memujanya.

"Ketika Peri Hogwarts menyukaimu, semua hal terjadi," gadis itu membalas dengan sombong. "Oh, omong-omong, aku menaruh selimutmu di atas Blaise dan Luna dan menyuruh mereka membawanya kembali saat mereka masuk." Dia berhenti sejenak. "Mungkin kau ingin mencucinya."

Hermione mengerutkan hidungnya. "Aku akan membiarkan mereka menyimpannya," katanya.

Pesta itu berakhir terlambat dengan murid-murid yang lebih muda perlahan-lahan turun sampai akhirnya hanya tahun keenam dan ketujuh -- dan Astoria Greengrass yang telah menemukan cara untuk duduk tepat di sebelah Vincent, yang tampak terjebak dan lebih senang -- ditinggalkan. Hermione terlalu banyak minum dan kepalanya menempel di bahu Draco, matanya setengah tertutup. "Kau baik-baik saja, sedikit ringan," goda Draco dan dia membuat suara bergumam dan hanya meringkuk ke dalam dirinya.

*

Hermione melemparkan buku Telaah Muggle ke perpustakaan. Madam Pince memelototinya dari mejanya tapi tidak bisa menjeritkan penghinaan dan penghancuran seperti yang dia dapatkan dari buku lain. Madam Pince, ternyata memiliki kelemahan yang cukup bagus untuk Jane Austen dan Charlotte Bronte dan, begitu dia melihat bagaimana buku teks baru tersebut menggambarkan kedua wanita itu sebagai 'mencoret-coret monyet' dia memutuskan bahwa mereka adalah "limbah dari kertas".

Tahun kecil pertama bertanya pada Hermione apakah benar Muggle tidak mandi menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak. "Kupikir sebaiknya kau meminta orang lain untuk deskripsi tentang budaya Muggle," kata Hermione, seolah kata-kata itu tersedak darinya.

"Takut untuk membantah apa yang tuan katakan benar?" Neville Longbottom bertanya kepadanya dari mana dia sedang duduk santai di rak buku di dekatnya. Hermione menyipitkan matanya saat ia meluncur ke kursi di mejanya dan mengusir tahun pertama.

"Potongan bagus," kata Hermione sambil melihat garis miring penyembuhan di wajah Neville. "Melakukan kesalahan, bukan?"

"Tidak," dia melongo. "Aku bertanya kepada Alecto Carrow berapa banyak darah Muggle yang dimilikinya padanya?"

Neville memperhatikannya saat dia mencoba untuk tidak tertawa dan akhirnya menyerah pada kegembiraan yang sebenarnya dia rasakan membayangkan konfrontasi itu. "Maaf," akhirnya dia terengah. "Seharusnya aku tidak tertawa saat pelacur bodoh itu menyakitimu tapi ... aku yakin dia tidak memberitahu."

"Kau tidak menyukainya," Neville mengamati dan Hermione mengangkat bahu.

"Apakah ada yang menyukai dia?" dia bertanya. "Aku menduga bahkan saudara kembarnya menganggap dia tolol dan kasar."

"Lalu mengapa kau mendukungnya?" Tanya Neville. "Kenapa kau mendukung salah satu dari mereka, Hermione? Mereka pikir kau ... kau berasal dari orang yang bahkan tidak mandi. Aku tahu kita belum pernah berteman, aku mengenalmu dan Draco juga, tapi kau benar-benar berpikir sisimu yang benar itu..."

"Karena ada batasan untuk apa yang aku lakukan," bentaknya, memotongnya. "Aku mencoba ... aku membunuh mereka, kau tahu, Draco dan aku membunuh mereka semua."

"Siapa?" Kata Neville sambil menatapnya, tangannya bergerak ke arah tongkatnya.

"Orang-orang yang menyiksa orangtuamu, semuanya sudah mati." Dia berdiri dan berbalik untuk pergi, mengatupkan rahangnya untuk mencoba melawan rasa terbakar di matanya. "Aku tidak bisa menghentikan Carrows menyakiti orang jika aku sibuk menjadi mulia dan murni dan berjuang di sisi terang."

"Menghentikan mereka? Apa yang kau pikir sedang kau lakukan?" Neville bertanya dengan sangat pelan.

"Kau harus lebih memperhatikannya," bisiknya, punggungnya masih ada padanya, tidak mau melihat kecaman apa pun yang dia yakin akan Neville temukan di sana. Lalu dia keluar dari perpustakaan.

*

Draco selalu tahu kapan Hermione mengalami hari yang berat. Entah dia mengalami hal yang halus, dan terkadang tidak begitu halus, menghindar dari teman sekelas mereka yang tahu bahwa Pangeran Kegelapan telah kembali dan tahu sisi siapa yang dipetiknya, atau tatapan cemberut dari Carrows yang membenci ancaman yang terus berlanjut, jika hari sangat buruk dia akan membungkuk ke ruang rekreasi Slytherin dan meluncur ke sofa, terlalu lelah bahkan untuk membuka buku.

Draco khawatir.

Dia cukup khawatir untuk menyudutkan Profesor Snape dan memainkan kartu baptis untuk meminta pria itu bertemu dengannya, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilakukan Draco.

"Dia mendapatkannya dari semua sisi," katanya pada pria yang frustrasi. "Kenapa Anda tidak bisa—"

"Karena aku tidak bisa," bentak Snape. "Kurang percayanya dirimu terhadap perhatianku padanya khas, tapi menghina, tanganku sama terikatnya denganmu, mungkin lebih dari itu. Aku bertanya-tanya, Mr Malfoy, apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan. Apakah aku akan mengumumkannya lagi? Sarapan bahwa setiap orang harus mencintai Miss Granger dan mengirim balon berbentuk hati untuknya? Haruskah aku membunuh Carrows? Tidak? Lalu apa yang kau sarankan?"

Draco berhenti mondar-mandir untuk menatap dengan cemberut pada ayah baptisnya yang duduk di kantor Kepala Sekolah di depan lukisan para pendahulunya, yang kesemuanya pura-pura tidur, bahkan Albus Dumbledore meskipun dia memiliki satu mata terbuka dan berusaha untuk diam saat melihat Draco.

"Jadi seorang gadis remaja harus—"

"Ya," kata Snape. "Dia melakukannya, dia memutuskan untuk menancapkan kawat tinggi ini sendirian, jika dia berkonsultasi denganku, aku akan mengatakan kepadanya bahwa dia bodoh."

"Bodoh nampak kasar," lukisan Dumbledore terbangun cukup kuat untuk dikatakan.

"Datang darimu yang tidak menggembirakan," Snape menyeringai. "Orang bodoh yang mulia selalu menjadi favoritmu."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Draco memohon pada akhirnya.

Snape mendesah. "Beri dia tempat yang aman untuk mendarat," sarannya. "Jangan mengeluh kalau kompromi yang dia lakukan bukan yang kau inginkan." Hal terakhir sepertinya ditujukan pada Dumbledore yang kembali duduk di kursinya dan menutup kedua matanya dengan semangat.

"Aku bisa melakukan itu," kata Draco, terdengar tak berdaya. "Aku hanya berharap—"

"Keluar," kata Snape pada Draco. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk kebodohan remajamu dan aku bukanlah orang yeng telay untuk dimintai nasihat hubungan."

Draco menarik Hermione masuk ke kamarnya malam itu saat mendapati dia jatuh ke salah satu sofa ruang tengah, buku Rune yang secara nominal dia pelajari ditutupi dengan air mata. Theo dan Blaise membersihkan diri setelah terpapar cepat.

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini," Hermione bergumam saat dia melepaskan sepatunya dan memasukkannya ke tempat tidur. "Aturan dan ibumu dan kau punya teman sekamar dan—"

Dia menempelkan jarinya ke bibirnya. "Seperti yang akan dikatakan Blaise, Principessa, marilah kami menjagamu." Draco memakai jauh lebih banyak daripada yang biasanya dia pakai untuk tidur agar Hermione tidak terbangun dan menganggap tubuh telanjang di sampingnya telah menyalahgunakannya yang berarti dia tidak akan memiliki harapan dan tidak akan menghabiskan malam. Jadi dengan hati-hati, sesekali, Draco menyelinap di sekelilingnya. Suatu saat dalam kegelapan Hermione melepaskan sebagian besar pakaian sekolahnya dan berbalik menghadapnya dan Draco terbangun untuk menemukannya tergeletak ke dalam dirinya, baju dan rok keriputnya dilempar ke lantai, nuansa kulitnya yang agak mulia di sekelilingnya.

Bangun karena frustrasi yang menyiksa pagi hari dan Blaise duduk di tempat tidurnya sendiri, mengamatinya dengan seringai geli.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, bajingan?" Gumam Draco.

"Kecuali kau ingin seluruh Asrama tahu di mana dia menghabiskan malam terakhir. Kau perlu memotong kebohongan kecilmu dan naik di depan matahari," kata Blaise dengan perasaan lega. "Kau punya waktu sekitar 20 menit sebelum orang mulai bergerak dan aku akan menyarankanmu untuk membawa dia kembali ke kamarnya sendiri di jendela keselamatan yang sempit itu, maksudku, kecuali jika kau menginginkan Howler dari ibumu."

Draco gemetar, ereksinya layu memikirkan hal itu, dan mulai mencoba untuk membangunkan Hermione.

*

Dalam perjalanan untuk sarapan, Hermione melewati Michael Corner yang berbincang-bincang dengan Neville Longbottom. Keduanya berhenti berbicara saat dia lewat dan bahunya menegang melawan apa yang dia anggap sebagai pengabaiannya sebagai Pelahap Maut, well, pelacur adalah kata yang digunakan Ginny Weasley.

Tidak ada perbuatan baik yang tidak dihukum, pikirnya saat dia melewati mereka dalam diam.

 ** _To be Continued ~_**


	19. (19) Tahun Ketujuh, Part III

Hermione mampir ke rumah orangtuanya cukup lama untuk memberikan hadiah dan menciumnya. Mereka tampak terkejut melihatnya. "Kau biasanya tinggal di sekolah selama liburan, bukan?" Tanya ibunya. "Kami berencana untuk mengikuti tur 6 bulan ke Australia untuk memulai masa pensiun kami dan kami berencana untuk berangkat besok tapi ..."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," kata Hermione sambil mencium pipi ibunya. "Aku akan tinggal bersama teman-teman."

"Bagus, bagus," kata ayahnya dan, dengan itu, mereka kembali memeriksa ulang daftar kemasan mereka dan dengan tawa ia mengundurkan diri, Hermione muncul kembali di Malfoy Manor. Ini adalah pertama kalinya sejak Riddle bangkit dari sebuah kuali— "Sangat Tidak Menyukainya," Hermione pernah berkata pada Draco yang menatapnya dengan ngeri bahwa dia berani bercanda tentang Pangeran Kegelapan -- pria itu bukan pria yang sama di Malfoy Manor selama liburan.

Theo dan Daphne telah dipanggil untuk kembali memainkan peran mereka sebagai pendamping Draco dan Hermione. Walaupun dia menikmati teman-temannya di sana, logikanya berjalan bahwa empat remaja tidak mungkin mendapat lolos dari Hermione.

"Kode sosial itu tidak masuk akal, Nak," kata Narcissa sayang saat Hermione bertanya kepadanya tentang hal itu. "Percayalah padaku bahwa selama ada banyak anak di sini tidak ada yang akan menganggapmu melakukan hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak kau lakukan."

Merupakan hal aneh karena wanita yang saudara perempuannya telah kau bunuh mengatakan itu kepadamu.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca majalah mode dan Quidditch dan mengobrol dengan Narcissa dan Lucius saat makan malam dan saling bertukar hadiah di Yule. Sungguh lega bisa beristirahat dari ketegangan sekolah dan Narcissa menahan mereka bersama sisa Pelahap Maut sampai Draco dan Hermione dipanggil ke Kementerian.

Ketika Tom Riddle, Pangeran Kegelapan, yang juga dikenal sebagai Lord Voldemort, memintamu menghadiri persidangan di Kementerian jangan mengatakan tidak. Dasar penyangkalan ini mengakibatkan Hermione Granger menyembunyikan rajukan saat Draco memegang sebuah kursi untuknya di kursi pengunjung sebuah ruangan kecil di Kementerian. Hermione ingin membaca, atau berbelanja dengan Daphne, atau mencium Draco, atau lebih banyak daripada ciuman sebelum peri rumah masuk ke ruangan dengan sepiring biskuit atau sepoci teh.

Ternyata peri rumah memiliki indra keenam untuk menyombongkan minat yang aneh membuat Draco dan Hermione berjaga-jaga. "Mengapa mereka sangat peduli," Hermione mendesis setelah kedatangan biskuit tiba-tiba, tapi Draco terlalu sibuk dengan cemberut melepaskan celananya untuk menjawabnya.

Sekarang Hermione tersenyum dengan sopan dan kosong yang dikuasainya di suatu tempat dan bersiap untuk duduk dalam sesi sore dari Komite Aktivitas Non-Penyihir, dia tidak dapat tidak menyadarinya bahwa Riddle sendiri telah memilih untuk tidak hadir.

Ruang sidangnya kecil, dengan Dementor melayang di tikungan belakang dan memenuhi ruangan dengan keputusasaan. Lysander Yaxley duduk di sebuah podium dengan seorang petugas pengadilan di sebuah meja kecil di sampingnya bersiap untuk menuliskan proses hari itu. Sebuah patronus dalam bentuk anjing berburu duduk di antara mereka yang tampak malas dan bosan karena membuat keputusasaan menjauh dari sepasang pejabat. Hermione menatap mata Yaxley dan dengan ayunan cepat tongkatnya memanggil patronusnya sendiri. Cukup buruk untuk harus menghabiskan sore duduk di sini; Dia juga tidak ingin menghabiskannya dengan sengsara. Yaxley tersenyum padanya dengan sabar dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada seorang pembantu yang menunggu yang meninggalkan ruangan dan kembali dengan kasus pertama.

"Dedalus Diggle," ajudan itu membaca saat pria berwajah pucat itu tenggelam kursi yang segera membungkus pergelangan tangannya dengan rantai. "Dituduh menjadi anggota Orde Phoenix. Bagaimana, Sir, apakah kau menyangkal?"

"Ini konyol," pria itu mencoba berteriak, meski rasa tidak nyaman mulai merayap mencengkeramnya dan hal itu terdengar seperti rengekan lagi. "Kau tidak punya hak, aku darah-murni, kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku." Yang terakhir terdengar seperti permintaan daripada permohonan.

Yaxley melihat beberapa catatan di depannya. "Kau telah dinobatkan sebagai anggota Orde Phoenix, seorang Orde yang telah terbukti bertentangan dengan hak dan perasaan semua penyihir yang tepat, yang dibocorkan oleh Mundungus Fletcher dan Severus Snape. Diminta untuk menandatangani surat pernyataan bahwa kau bukan anggota kelompok tersebut dan kau telah menolaknya."

Diggle menarik dirinya sebanyak mungkin dengan pergelangan tangannya dirantai dan berkata, "Ini adalah penghinaan terhadap martabatku, kebebasanku, diminta untuk menandatangani hal seperti itu."

Yaxley menatap rantai di pergelangan tangan pria itu dan berkata, "Kebebasanmu, ya. Apakah kau anggota Orde Phoenix?"

"Seorang anggota sebuah organisasi yang didedikasikan untuk kebebasan? Untuk menggulingkan orang busuk yang kau sebut Lord Voldemort yang tidak lebih dari darah-campuram? Untuk kesetaraan dan—"

"Itu yang akan terjadi, ya," Yaxley memotong cacian pria itu. "Aku tahu propagandamu, kau tidak perlu membuang waktu di pengadilan untuk mengulanginya kepada kami."

"Datanglah ke sebuah pertemuan dan lihat apakah aku ada di sana," kata Diggle sambil mengejek. "Tapi aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu."

"Kau tahu Emmeline Vance?"

"Aku tidak akan menjawab ini!" Diggle mampu mengumpulkan energi untuk berteriak akhirnya.

"Kau kenal Elphias Doge?"

"Kau tidak berhak!"

"Kau kenal Sturgis Podmore?"

"Aku tidak akan memberikan nama! Kau adalah salah satu orang Non-penyihir," Diggle berteriak dan kemudian mulai tertawa. "Ini terlalu absurd, kau bekerja untuk orang gila! Kau mencoba untuk mengalahkan orang-orang yang baik denganmu -- ini tidak benar!"

Hermione mengulurkan tangan dan memegang tangan Draco. Dia mengangkat jari-jarinya ke bibirnya dan tersenyum sedikit murung padanya. "Kau memang meminta cobaan," bisiknya.

Yaxley tampak bosan. "Jadi kau menyangkal menjadi anggota Orde Phoenix?"

"Apakah kau menolak bekerja untuk orang gila rasis?" Diggle berkata, membungkuk lagi, ledakan energinya telah padam. "Apakah kau menyangkalnya?"

"Kita tidak ada di sini untuk menanyaiku," kata Yaxley lancar saat petugas di pihaknya bekerja dengan panik untuk memeriksa keakuratan rekaman. "Meskipun aku senang untuk mengambil waktu singkat untuk mencatat bahwa aku memang menyangkal bahwa aku bekerja untuk orang gila rasis. Aku bekerja untuk Kementerian Sihir yang telah menyatakan Orde Phoenix untuk menjadi organisasi yang tidak sah. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan segera dapat diajukan ke Azkaban atas pertimbangan pengadilan. Hal-hal akan menjadi lebih baik untukmu, Mr Diggle, jika kau bekerja dengan kami untuk membantu mengidentifikasi anggota lain dari kelompok teroris kecilmu."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu," gumam Diggle. "Aku tidak akan, kau harus malu."

"Aku meminta untuk terakhir kalinya, Mr. Diggle. Apakah kau ya atau bukan anggota Orde Phoenix?"

"Ya," katanya. "Dan lebih baik lagi daripada menjadi Pelahap Maut yang tidak berharga dan tidak berguna."

"Terima kasih telah membagikan pendapatmu," kata Yaxley. "Dan kau menolak untuk mengidentifikasi anggota Orde Phoenix lainnya."

"Benar," kata Diggle.

Yaxley mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah, Azkaban." Dia memberi isyarat kepada ajudan yang membawa Diggle masuk dan yang kemudian mengangkut orang itu ke luar, mungkin ke penjara. "Selanjutnya di map hari ini kita punya ..." Yaxley menunduk memandangi surat-suratnya. "Hestia Jones."

*

Ada kejadian di malam natal, meski Hermione tidak mendengarnya sampai malam terakhirnya Malfoy Manor. Harry Potter, yang terbaring rendah, menjulurkan kepalanya dari persembunyian.

"Dia pergi ke Godric's Hollow," kata Riddle pada Lucius. Mereka semua berkumpul di ruang duduk, sebuah keluarga kuno yang berkelompok keluar dari sebuah lukisan. Hermione dan Draco berada di sofa, membungkuk di atas buku puisi cinta penyihir dan berpura-pura mereka tidak menikmati apa-apa selain berkumpul dengan orang dewasa dan mendengarkan percakapan politik yang sebenarnya tidak diizinkan untuk mereka ikuti selain untuk menjawab pertanyaan langsung. Daphne sedang merajut dan melotot pada sebuah buku pola saat dia dengan sengit menusuk jarumnya satu sama lain dan berhasil melewati satu jahitan. Theo berdiri bersama Lucius, Narcissa dan Tom Riddle saat mereka berkerumun di depan perapian, diam dan penuh hormat saat dia mendengarkan.

"Aku hanya ..." Riddle menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengendalikan kemarahannya yang nyata. "Aku sudah memasang jebakan untuknya, itu adalah salah satu tempat yang menurutku akan dia coba kunjungi. Mengunjungi makam orangtuanya, bertanya pada Bathilda tua tentang Dumbledore." Dia menekan rahang bawahnya dan mengertakkan giginya. "Orangtua itu tidak sadar saat mengubahnya menjadi salah satu pengikutnya yang tidak berakal. Potter tentu saja akan segera mengetahui tentang usaha sialan Dumbledore dalam ideologi supremasi penyihir sebagai seorang pemuda dan bagaimana kematiannya yang tidak beruntung. Saudaraku yang gila membuatnya takut, aku menghitung saat melacak Bagshot tua dan memintanya untuk mengatakan bahwa itu tidak benar."

"Tentu saja," kata Narcissa. "Aku selalu bertanya-tanya apakah itu Dumbledore atau Grindenwald yang benar-benar membunuh gadis itu. Menjijikkan, sungguh." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sejarah pasti sangat berbeda jika dia hidup."

"Atau tidak marah karena serangannya yang brutal menuju ke tangan Muggle," Lucius menambahkan.

Riddle meneguk wiski lagi. "Dan dia melakukannya, sial, dan ular yang aku tinggalkan di mayat wanita itu juga melakukan apa yang kuinginkan juga. Dan aku sedang dalam perjalanan dan bajingan kecil yang licin itu lolos lagi, kembali ke rumah terkutuk itu di Grimmauld Place." Dia melirik Draco dan Hermione. "Aku mulai berpikir seharusnya aku membiarkan Miss Granger pergi darinya saat dia di sekolah. Aku ingin tahu apakah bangsal darah mengizinkannya."

Dia mendongak. "Saya senang mencoba, Tuanku."

"Satu-satunya kabar baik di seluruh bencana adalah bahwa ketika teman jahenya yang tidak kompeten mulai menembaki kutukan dengan tidak benar -- aku semakin khawatir dengan kualitas pengajaran di sekolah itu -- dia berhasil mematahkan tongkat sihir Potter." Riddle menenggak sisa minumannya. "Mungkin terlalu banyak berharap agar mereka menceburkan diri mereka sendiri, tapi setidaknya anak nakal yang malang itu tidak memiliki tongkat sihir." Dia meletakkan gelasnya dan menghela napas. "Selalu ada sesuatu yang aneh tentang tongkat sihir itu."

Daphne tiba-tiba menggumamkan sesuatu di bawah napasnya dan mengangkat benda hijau yang telah ia kerjakan. "Apa yang kau lihat?" Dia bertanya pada Hermione. "Kupikir aku salah mengerjakannya."

"Kupikir itu seperti syal yang akan Theo kenakan di sekolah dengan senang hati," kata Hermione. "Iya kan, Theo?"

Theo memelototi mereka berdua dan Riddle, yang secara singkat mengalihkan perhatian dari frustrasi yang ditimbulkan oleh ketidakmampuannya untuk membunuh Potter, tertawa.

*

Kembali ke sekolah setelah liburan, anak-anak Slytherin mulai mengikuti program yang disebut "Potterwatch." Para Slytherin menganggapnya lucu dan, tentu saja, menarik karena itu benar-benar dilarang.

Mereka memasang pengintai di lorong saat radio mobil itu menyala dan berkerumun di sekitar radio. Anak tahun keenam dan ketujuh kadang memainkan permainan yang akan menelan minuman setiap orang menyebutkan Harry Potter Juru-selamat Dunia Sihir.

Suatu minggu Vincent harus pergi ke rumah sakit karena dicurigai keracunan alkohol. Madam Pomfrey bukannya menyembuhkannya tapi hanya memberinya sebuah pamflet yang berisikan minuman yang baik bagi anak di bawah umur yang telah dicetak tiga puluh tahun sebelumnya, dan tidak melakukan apapun. Daphne telah memasukkan pamflet itu ke dalam map yang dipegangnya dari gagasan desain; Dia menyarankan kepada Vincent bahwa lain kali dia harus minum lebih sedikit dan jika Pomfrey memiliki obat terlarang yang serupa, dia bisa mendapatkannya kapanpun yang ia inginkan.

"Sepertinya kau bahkan tidak peduli dia bisa saja meninggal," kata Astoria. "Yang kau sayangi hanyalah pakaian bodoh."

"Sudah waktunya," tahun kelima berseru pada suatu malam. "Sandi adalah 'Albus'"

"Khas," kata Draco.

"... Maaf, kami harus istirahat dari penyiaran," kata penyiar. "Kami mengalami sedikit masalah dengan Pelahap Maut yang menangkap staf kami—" sebuah sorakan naik melalui ruang rekreasi Slytherin saat itu, "—tapi kami telah menemukan lokasi baru dan bersiap untuk memulai lagi!"

Mereka mencemoohnya, tapi boo itu dipenuhi tawa. "Ada yang mengenali suaranya?" Hermione bertanya.

"Lee Jordan," kata Millie. "Dia biasa menjadi komentator Quidditch yang bias itu, ingat?"

"Aku senang mengatakan bahwa kami memiliki beberapa pelanggan tetap di sini malam ini. Sore, tuan-tuan!"

"Malam, Sungai!"

"Jujur saja," kata Blaise. "Nama kodenya sangat bodoh, apakah mereka benar-benar mengira tidak ada yang mengenali suara mereka? Plus, jika namamu 'Jordan' diganti 'Sungai' sebagai nama kode itu cukup jelas."

"Gryffindor, bukan alat paling tajam di gudang," gumam seseorang.

"Jadi, ayo kita ikuti berita," lanjut River. "Dedalus Diggle telah dinyatakan bersalah karena menjadi anggota Orde Phoenix dan dihukum di Azkaban, seperti juga Emmeline Vance dan Hestia Jones. Ketiganya menolak menyebutkan anggota lain dari perlawanan berani kami. Luangkan waktu untuk menghormati pengorbanan mereka. "

Ada jeda dan Hermione membawa gelasnya ke Draco yang menuang wiski api ke beberapa gelas. "Sips," katanya dan Hermione menyeringai padanya.

"Tubuh Bathilda Bagshot ditemukan di rumahnya di Godric's Hollow. Anggota Orde berani kami memeriksa jenazahnya dan mereka mengatakan kepada kami bahwa dia terbunuh dengan menggunakan Sihir Hitam."

"Sekarang mari kita berpaling ke Royal, yang kalian semua tahu dari siaran sebelumnya. Royal, apa yang bisa kau ceritakan tentang keadaan saat ini di Kementerian?"

Suara yang dalam yang menjawab itu memang suara sumbang tapi tidak ada yang tahu siapa itu. "Hal-hal yang suram, Sungai. Komite Kegiatan Non-Penyihir terus mencoba warga tak berdosa yang bersalah hanya bekerja untuk kebebasan setiap orang dan, aku sedih sekali untuk mengatakan, sebagian besar warga kita tampaknya tidak mampu untuk bangkit sendiri untuk melawan. Pelahap Maut adalah musuh di sini, dan, meskipun mereka sama sekali tidak terang-terangan membunuh orang di ranjang mereka, kita semua tahu hal itu sebelumnya dan ini hanya masalah waktu sampai mereka memulai lagi. Aku mohon kepada pendengar, River, untuk mempertimbangkan apa yang terjadi ketika orang-orang ini memiliki kekuatan yang terkonsolidasi. Mereka telah menerapkan kebijakan 'Pelahap Maut Pertama' dan anggota-anggota yang tercatat dari kelompok tersebut diberi kesempatan untuk mempekerjakan orang-orang yang berpisah. Mungkin tampak seperti langkah karir yang bagus tapi ini bukan organisasi persaudaraan; orang-orang ini adalah pembunuh."

"Memang, Royal. Apa yang bisa kau ceritakan tentang Harry Potter, harapan dunia sihir, penyelamat kita?"

Blaise mengangkat gelasnya. "Botol, semuanya!" Teriaknya.

"Harry Potter masih hidup," kata Royal.

"Baiklah, duh," kata Hermione.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin," tanya River.

"Jika si pecandu Pelahap Maut dan Dia-Yang-Namanya-Tidak-Boleh-Disebut—"

"Ayo, cukup bodoh untuk mengatakannya," desak Greg.

"—telah menangkap dan membunuh penyelamat dunia sihir—"

"Memakan waktu," Daphne berkicau.

"—mereka akan mengumumkannya dari setiap puncak atap. Mereka tahu itu hanya harapan kita pada Harry Potter yang membuat perlawanan terjadi. Dia adalah Yang Terpilih, simbol segala sesuatu yang baik di dunia ini, dan dia akan mengalahkan Lor ... Dia-Yang-Namanya-Tidak-Boleh-Disebut—"

"Begitu dekat," kata Greg kecewa. Setiap minggu dia berharap pertunjukan berakhir dengan serangan Snatcher.

"—dan dengan bantuannya, kakk akan membiarkan orang-orang barbar ini masuk ke gerbang kami."

Hermione mendengus. "Kami sudah menyerbu gerbangmu, sekarang kami baru merapikannya."

"Dan sekarang untuk update reguler kami di Friends of Harry Potter," kata River. "Ronald Weasley tetap tidak terlihat dan kebanyakan orang menganggap dia aman dengan penyelamat dunia sihir—"

"Minum!" Vincent berseru.

"—saat mereka mencari cara untuk mengalahkan Dia-Yang-Namanya-Tidak-Boleh-Disebut. Rubeus Hagrid, pentolan terkenal di Hogwarts, baru saja lolos dari penangkapan hari ini—"

"Apa itu yang diributkan?" Tanya Pansy.

"—setelah dia dituduh memgadakan pesta 'Dukungan Harry Potter' di rumahnya."

"Aku terluka aku tidak menerima undangan," canda Hermione cemberut. "Draco, itu dia. Hagrid tidak masuk dalam daftar undangan pernikahan."

"Aku pasti akan menyebutkan itu pada ibuku," kata Draco sambil menyeringai.

Penyiaran berlangsung selama beberapa menit lagi, menasihati pendengar untuk melawan Pangeran Kegelapan, untuk mendukung Harry Potter dan terus berlanjut. Akhirnya mereka diberi tahu bahwa kata sandi minggu depan adalah 'Mad-Eye' dan untuk tetap menjaga iman.

"Pendek minggu ini," kata Pansy. "Itu mengisap, tiga tegukan yang payah." Dia menghabiskan sisa gelasnya. "Jauh lebih baik minggu lalu."

"Aku setuju," kata Vincent. Dia menatap Astoria. "Mau jalan-jalan?"

*

"Syal bagus," kata Neville Longbottom saat Hermione dan Theo lewat di halaman.

"Diam," gumam Theo, tapi dia mengambil catatan dari Neville karena mereka saling senggol satu sama lain dan memasukkannya ke sakunya tanpa berkata-kata.

*

Undangan datang dengan burung hantu saat sarapan. Narcissa telah mengadakan Pesta Paskah kecil untuk anak-anak Slytherin yang lulus dan menuliskan tanggalnya. Draco mengerang saat melihat ke arahnya; Dia memiliki harapan akan hari-hari yang panjang dan sunyi menjauh dari Carrows yang mengerikan dan pandangan melintang Longbottom dan sejenisnya dan, sebaliknya, dia mendapatkan pesta formal.

Pansy mencicit saat membuka tangannya. "Aku sudah memastikan dengan Pangeran Kegelapan bahwa Mr. Flint akan bersedia mengawalmu," tulis Narcissa pada sebuah catatan yang dilipatinya dalam undangan tersebut. "Aku berharap bisa bertemu dengan kalian berdua di sana."

Draco melirik dari balik bahunya. "Sangat lucu. 'Undangan' ini," gumamnya. "Lebih mirip perintah untuk muncul jika kau bertanya kepadaku."

"Jangan mengomel," kata Hermione. "Beberapa dari kita belum berdansa lagi sejak Yule Ball."

Dia dan Pansy membuat kontak mata yang singkat dan tidak nyaman saat menyebutkan Pesta itu dan kemudian Pansy berkata, "Aku ingin tahu apakah kita bisa mendapatkan akhir pekan di luar sekolah sehingga kita bisa berbelanja."

Hermione melihat tanggal undangannya. "Sepertinya dia menaruhnya di akhir liburan jadi kita punya banyak waktu untuk pergi ke toko-toko bagus, bukan hanya Hogsmeade." Dia menyeringai pada Daphne. "Belanja Muggle," kedua gadis itu mengembuskan napas serempak.

Pansy tampak gugup. "Apa kita diperbolehkan melakukan itu?" dia bertanya. "Kau tahu, dengan—"

"Kami akan membawamu," kata Daphne. "Kau belum hidup sampai kau berada di Harrods." Dia menghela napas lega. "Sepatu itu, Pansy, tunggu sampai kau melihat sepatunya."

"Ada apa denganmu dan sepatu," gumam Hermione.

"Sepatu kafir," balas Daphne. "Sepatu yang bagus seperti ... ambrosia."

"Terserah," gumam Hermione.

Blaise melipat undangannya dan meniupnya melintasi Aula ke Luna yang membukanya dan menyeringai saat membacanya. Dia menuliskan sesuatu di atasnya dan mengirimkannya kembali, dan saat Blaise membacanya, dia tertawa tapi menolak untuk mengatakannya, lalu melipatnya dan menyelipkannya. "Ya," katanya, "aku orang paling beruntung yang hidup."

"Salah," kata Draco, melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar Hermione.

"Halaman 394," gumam Theo dan Blaise tertawa lagi sementara Daphne berubah merah padam dan memberi pandangan kepada Theo bahwa ini mungkin lelucon lama sebelum dia menikmati kesenangan halaman 394 lagi.

Astoria tersenyum pada Vincent dan, sambil menelan ludah dan melihat yang ditulis atas undangannya, dia bergumam, "Maukah kau datang ke Pesta Paskah bersamaku, Tory?"

"Oh, tidak, tidak," kata Daphne.

Astoria mengabaikan kakaknya dan memberi Vincent salah satu senyuman yang dimaksudkannya untuk menggoda dan berkata, "Itu akan menyenangkan."

*

Ramuan, Rune, dan Mantra hampir terlupakan dalam diskusi tentang siapa yang akan memakai apa. Luna, sebagai satu-satunya gadis yang akan menghadiri pesta yang langsung menjadi pesta yang paling diminati dalam sejarah dari luar Slytherin adalah sasaran yang menerima pandangan iri dan beberapa komentar buruk.

"Seseorang menjelaskan kepadaku mengapa aku harus pindah untuk mencampakkan pacarku dan mengundang si gadis yang menghinanya ke pesta dansa ini," Blaise mengeluh.

Greg mengangkat bahu. "Wanita gila," hanya itu yang dia tawarkan.

Narcissa menyuruh Hermione meninggalkan halaman yang tampaknya hilang dari catatan yang lebih panjang di mana benda itu bisa ditemukan dan memicu desas-desus bahwa Malfoy merencanakan Pesta yang sama untuk seluruh kelas saat tahun ini berakhir.

Hermione mengagumi tipu muslihat Narcissa saat Slytherin berubah dari Asrama yang diremehkan menjadi Asrama yang canggung; Bahwa siapa pun yang menargetkan salah satu orang pilihan akan merasa dirinya tidak diterima di Pesta Kelulusan tidak perlu mengatakannya.

Snape mengambil lebih dari satu majalah mode dari tangan murid-muridnya. "Mengapa kalian membuang-buang waktu melihat ini?" Tuntutnya saat dia menarik salinan Elle Prancis dari Hermione. "Anak laki-laki itu akan memujamu dengan kain lap."

"Bukan berarti saya ingin memakai kain lap," kata Hermione dengan tatapan cemberut menatap majalah di depannya.

"Ayo buat ramuan penghilang rasa sakit lagi," kata Snape. "Karena beberapa alasan, aku tidak mengerti banyak ramuanku hilang pada musim gugur yang lalu." Hermione menatapnya dan dia menambahkan, "Itu hanya solusi jangka pendek."

"Saya tidak tahu apa yang Anda maksud," kata Hermione, rahangnya masih terguling dalam cemberut yang keras kepala.

"Sangat disayangkan bahwa dengan kenaikan tugasku sebagai Kepala Sekolah, aku tidak dapat menyimpan persediaan yang tepat tahun ini," kata Snape. "Aku juga tidak bisa membuat beberapa pesanan ramuan, mungkin aku bisa menambahkannya pada tugasmu, Miss Granger."

"Bagus, satu hal lagi," gumamnya dan Snape meletakkan satu tangannya di bahunya.

"Ini akan segera berakhir," janjinya. "Aku terkesan, Miss Granger, dengan apa yang ingin kaulakukan."

"Potter harus mati," katanya, suaranya rendah. "Saya tidak bisa—"

"Aku tahu," katanya. "Aku mengatakan kepada diriku sendiri bahwa orang bodoh karena tidak mengeluh saat kau membuat kompromi yang bukan pilihan yang diinginkannya dan aku akan mengambil nasehatku sendiri." Dia mengembuskan napas. "Dan aku tidak akan menghentikanmu."

Hermione menunduk dan pura pura tidak mengerti, sebuah kepura-puraan yang diizinkan Snape. "Bagaimanapun, aku akan terus menghentikan pembacaan sampah yang tidak masuk akal ini di hadapanku. Pergilah dan buatlah ramuan. Aku ingin melihat kau mencoba mengadaptasi ramuan penghilang rasa sakit untuk mengurangi dosis yang dibutuhkan sambil mempertahankan khasiat yang sama. Pikiranmu dari eyeliner dan sepatu dan wanita tampaknya baru saja pulih dari penyakit utama yang memakainya."

"Daphne-lah orang yang gila dengan sepatu," gumam Hermione saat ia meluncur ke lab untuk memulai pembuatan ramuan.

Persaingan Quidditch. Carrows. Lirikan dari Neville Longbottom. Bermusuhan dengan Ginny Weasley setiap kali mereka lewat di aula. Belajar membuat ramuan. Kelompok belajar DA yang diperluas mencakup tahun kedua dari semua asrama, dan kemudian tahun ketiga, dan mereka pindah dari ruang rekreasi Slytherin ke Kamar Kebutuhan. Pada saat Liburan Paskah tiba, Hermione ingin tidak memikirkan hal yang lebih berat daripada sepatu.

"Aku tahu aku bisa membuatmu menyukai sepatu," kata Daphne saat mereka melihat-lihat majalah di ruang tamu mereka di Malfoy Manor.

"Yang dibutuhkan hanyalah dorongannya untuk hampir mengalami gangguan saraf," kata Draco sambil mencibir pada Daphne.

"Jangan menjadi idiot, Draco," kata Daphne tanpa mendongak.

*

Pesta Paskah Narcissa tiba dan sang nyonya rumah berdiri di pintu Manor menyapa setiap pasangan remaja saat mereka tiba dengan sangat serius. Marcus Flint membungkuk di atas tangannya dan menarik senyuman ke wajahnya sebelum Pansy menariknya dan masuk ke ballroom Malfoy di mana tempat yang lebih kecil adalah tempat para musisi sudah mulai bermain.

Astoria, mengenakan gaun hitam panjang dengan potongan-potongan berhias segitiga di lengan, dia memberikan kepada Narcissa sebuah perkamen yang diikat dengan pita hitam dan mawar mati saat dia mengucapkan terima kasih atas keramahannya.

"Terima kasih, Sayang," kata Narcissa yang agak bingung. "Apa ini?"

"Saya menulis sebuah puisi," kata Astoria.

Setelah semua tamu menjauh dari orang-orang dewasa, Narcissa dan Lucius mengunci diri mereka ke perpustakaan dan melemparkan peredam suara.

"Kau yakin itu musik?" Lucius bertanya sambil meringis.

"Lebih dari yakin bahwa ini adalah sebuah puisi," kata Narcissa sambil menyerahkan karya sastra Astoria.

Dia membacanya sekali, dan sekali lagi. "Apa ini?" Tanyanya akhirnya.

"Kupikir itu hadiah nyonya rumah," kata Narcissa.

"Menarik," kata Lucius. "Aku tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk menulis 'badut' dan 'mengerutkan kening' dan 'tragis' dan 'sihir' dalam kalimat yang sama."

*

"Kau terlihat baik," kata Vincent kepada Astoria, yang terkulai lebih dari biasanya dengan pujiannya. "Apa?" Tanyanya gugup. "Apakah yang kukatakan salah?"

"Aku pergi untuk bersenang-senang," katanya.

"Oh," katanya. "Saat Paskah?"

*

Snatchers muncul saat para peri rumah mengeluarkan permen.

"Saya minta maaf," salah satu dari mereka berkata sambil melihat-lihat serambi Malfoy. "Kami tidak tahu harus membawanya ke mana."

Narcissa dan Lucius melihat sekelompok pria kasar, dan Lucius berkata, "Kami mengadakan pesta untuk anak kami dan teman-temannya. Aku tidak yakin mengapa kau merasa ingin melihat koleksi anggota Orde saat ini. Bawa mereka ke Kementerian."

"Hanya saja, mohon maaf, Sir," kata orang lain sambil memutar tutup di tangannya. "Kami pikir mereka mungkin ... Anda tahu, tapi kami tidak yakin dan saya tidak ingin mengganggu Anda jika saya yakin, Anda tahu?"

"Mereka?" Tanya Narcissa dengan desahan menghina. "Mereka siapa?"

"Potter," bisik pria itu. "Dan Weasley."

Narcissa tampak lebih tertarik pada anak laki-laki di lantai. Memar dan kotor, mereka meringkuk di sana, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah mereka. "Kau tahu," katanya, "Aku benar-benar hanya pernah melihat mereka satu atau dua kali. Kami tidak bergerak dalam lingkaran sosial yang sama."

Lucius mendengus dan dia menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Namun, dengan semua anak di sini untuk pesta, aku yakin salah satu dari mereka dapat mengidentifikasi mereka." Dia menjentikkan jarinya dan seorang peri rumah muncul dan, setelah berbisik, hilang lagi. Pintu ke ballroom terbuka dan anak-anak masuk, satu dengan gaun pesta pastel, satu dengan gaun droopy hitam, dan jas gelap memenuhi aula.

"Draco, Sayang," kata Narcissa. "Dapatkah kau, atau temanmu, mengidentifikasi keduanya?"

Draco menunduk menatap anak-anak itu dan Hermione bergerak untuk berdiri di sampingnya. Dia menyenggol satu orang dengan kaki dan wajah merah membara dan berbinar-binar berpaling ke arahnya. "Ronald Weasley adalah tebakanku," kata Draco.

"Bajinhan," anak laki-laki itu tersentak.

"Akhirnya keluar dari tempat persembunyianmu?" Hermione bertanya. "Apa yang membuatmu cukup bodoh melakukannya?"

Anak laki-laki yang lain menoleh untuk menatapnya, harapan samar-samar menerpa suaranya. "Potter," katanya dengan sopan, seolah menyambutnya ke pesta. "Sudah lama."

"Kami harus menemjkan liontin," katanya. "Granger, kau harus mengerti monster itu—"

"Pangeran Kegelapan?" Tanyanya dengan sopan santun dan Potter mengangguk.

"—dia tidak bisa dibunuh sampai kami menghancurkan, well, banyak hal tapi salah satunya adalah liontinnya -- kau tahu siapa pemilik liontin itu? Kami berada di rumah Sirius, hanya bersembunyi, hanya meninggalkan tempat itu satu kali saja. Tapi kami mendapat Prophet tua dan itu menunjukkan bahwa Umbridge mengenakan liontin itu dan kami pikir—"

"Kau keluar dari persembunyian untuk melacak Dolores Umbridge dan mengambil liontin darinya?" Hermione bertanya, "berdasarkan artikel surat kabar lama?"

"Kami membuat kesalahan," gumam Potter, "mengatakan namanya dan bajingan-bajingan ini ada di atas kami sebelum kami bisa pergi."

"Kerja bagus," kata Lucius pada Snatcher. "Flint?" Katanya tajam dan pria itu menjatuhkan tangan Pansy dengan senyuman manis dan melangkah maju. "Cari tahu nama orang-orang ini dan beri mereka hadiah." Dia kembali ke kru yang membawa anak-anak masuk. "Kami akan memberitahu Pangeran Kegelapan akan apa yang kalian kerjakan."

"Terima kasih, Sir," salah satu dari mereka bergumam dan mereka semua mundur ke pintu, Marcus Flint mengikuti mereka.

"Kalian berdua idiot," kata Hermione saat Lucius menekan Tanda Gelapnya untuk memanggil Riddle. "Kertas itu berumur setidaknya sembilan bulan; Umbridge sudah meninggal sejak akhir musim panas."

Potter menatapnya, mulutnya menganga.

"Memang benar," kata Theo sambil menatap anak laki-laki itu. "Aku melihat Pangeran Kegelapan membunuhnya sendiri."

"Kau benar-benar harus memastikan kecerdasanmu sebelum kau bertindak," kata Hermione, nada suaranya sangat manis saat dia melangkah mundur.

Ruangan menjadi lebih gelap, lebih dingin; Udara hampir berkilauan dengan kekuatan saat Riddle muncul di tangga depan dan berjalan dengan tenang menuju orang-orang yang berkumpul di lobi. Sebagian besar tamu pesta beringsut mundur ke arah ballroom, massa orang bergerak seperti berusaha tetap tidak mencolok.

"Kau memanggil, Lucius?" Kata Riddle.

"Benar, Tuanku, kami memiliki hadiah untuk Anda," kata Lucius, menunjukkan sepasang anak laki-laki di lantai.

Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, mulai tersenyum saat ia jatuh tertatih-tatih, menarik tongkat sihirnya dari sarungnya di pinggulnya dengan gerak lambat dan anggun. "Aku telah menunggu sampai tujuh belas tahun ini, Harry Potter, kau adalah hal terakhir antara aku dan keabadian."

Ada celah keras.

"Kau tidak akan menyakiti Harry Potter," sebuah suara berdecit dari atas mereka dan Hermione, bersama dengan orang lain, tampak bingung pada seorang peri rumah yang bertengger di atas lampu gantung, menggergaji sesuatu dengan hasrat maniak sebelum hilang dari pandangan hanya untuk muncul kembali di depan anak laki-laki di lantai.

"Kreacher," Harry Potter berteriak lega saat peri rumah itu meraih kedua anak laki-laki itu dan menghilang lagi.

Lampu gantung itu, yang bergoyang dengan kekuatan gesekan dari peri rumah pada kabel jatuh ke kelompok orang yang berdiri di bawahnya. Draco meraih Hermione dan menariknya ke salah satu dinding saat Lucius melakukan hal yang sama untuk Narcissa. Sisa kerumunan berserakan. Kristal hancur saat lampu besar jatuh dan seluruh kerumunan mengangkat tongkat untuk melindungi diri dari pecahan terbang.

"Apa itu tadi?" Theo bertanya dalam keheningan berat yang menyusul penyelamatan dan kecelakaan itu.

Riddle melihat ke sekeliling dengan jijik dan marah dan kosong.

Hermione menatap tempat Potter dan Weasley berada, sekarang ditutupi dengan lampu gantung yang hancur berantakan. "Kenapa satu anak itu sangat susah dibunuh?" Dia tidak bertanya pada siapa pun secara khusus.

*

Severus Snape, guru ramuan dan Kepala Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, melihat-lihat formulir yang diberikan Hermione Granger kepadanya.

Dia telah mengubur tujuan utamanya antara flobberworm dan umbi-umbian dan, ketika melihatnya, dia memejamkan mata sesaat dan menelannya. Dia sebenarnya akan mencobanya. Akal sehat -- dan cinta -- menyuruhnya untuk menghentikannya karena ini adalah gagasan yang hampir bunuh diri.

Dia tidak yakin dia pernah sangat bangga dengan seseorang dalam hidupnya.

Dia menandatangani formulir permintaan dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak keluarnya.

*

Begitu mereka kembali ke sekolah, informasi itu disaring ke Hermione melalui Theo, yang sepertinya selalu memiliki cara misterius untuk mengetahui hal-hal di depan orang lain. Hermione pernah bertanya pada Daphne sekali dan gadis itu menjadi sangat bersemangat dengan mantra cat kuku dan Hermione telah mengambil petunjuknya.

Sekarang yang diketahui Theo adalah Snatcher, khususnya Snatchers yang telah melampaui batas mereka dan telah meninggalkan Lumpur, yang sangat mengejutkan mereka, atas perintah Pangeran Kegelapan itu. Dia telah mendengar untuk diucapkan -- sejauh kata-katanya bisa dibuat karena jeritan pria yang dia ajak bicara -- "Kesan apa yang menbuatku terlihat lebih peduli dengan kemurnian ideologis daripada orang-orang yang mengikuti instruksi? Pekerjaan kalian adalah melakukan apa yang kalian katakan, jangan berpikir, aku memiliki orang yang aku percaya untuk berpikir sendiri, berusaha untuk tidak lagi membuat kesalahan bahwa kalian adalah salah satu dari mereka. Aku mungkin tidak akan terlalu pemaaf waktu berikutnya."

"Mereka membunuh pamanmu," kata Theo pelan kepada Draco yang tampak bingung.

"Kita membunuh pamanku," katanya, "musim panas yang lalu."

"Bukan Rudolphus," kata Theo. "Ted Tonks, membunuhnya dengan sangat buruk."

Draco butuh waktu sebentar. Andromeda Tonks née Black tidak dibicarakan di rumahnya. Dia adalah saudara perempuan Black yang menghilang saat menikahi kelahiran-Muggle. Nenek moyangnya dari Black jauh kurang liberal menurut pendapat mereka untuk menikah, tentu saja, tentu saja Ted Tonks juga seorang Gryffindor daripada Slytherin. Draco kadang bertanya-tanya apakah garis keras yang diambil Druella dan Cygnus sehubungan dengan Andromeda telah menyebabkan penerimaan cepat ibunya terhadap Hermione.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Draco. "Apa mereka tidak punya anak perempuan?"

"Kau memiliki sepupu yang belum pernah kau temui?" Hermione terdengar ngeri.

"Andromeda dikucilkan," katanya. "Seperti Sirius, dibakar dari pohon."

"Tapi masih keluarga," katanya. "Menurut ibumu Sirius adalah ..."

"Aku tahu," katanya. "Hanya saja ... susah."

"Nymphadora," kata Theo. "Menikah dengan mantan Profesor Lupin kita. Manusia serigala." Dia kebanyakan mengendalikan dagunya dengan kata 'werewolf'.

"Bagaimana kau selalu tahu segalanya?" Tanya Draco dan Theo hanya menatapnya sampai Draco menghela napas. "Baik," gumamnya. "Lakukan saja, seperti sihir."

"Aku penyihir, lagipula," kata Theo puas. Dia melirik Hermione. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Hermione mengangkat bahu sambil menarik selembar perkamen dari tasnya dan membungkuk di atasnya. "Aku baru sadar bahwa aku harus menulis sesuatu," katanya. "Bukan masalah besar." Dia juga menyerahkan buku pada Theo, yang sampulnya dia lihat dan segera diselipkan. "Itu untukku, bukan?" Dia bertanya padanya. "Aku punya ide yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

*

Neville melihat buku yang berbeda yang ditinggalkan Theo di meja perpustakaan. "Tidak perlu," katanya.

"Kau akan melakukannya," kata Theo tapi Neville menggelengkan kepalanya saat ia berlutut dan sibuk dengan tali sepatunya.

"Mulai mengajar anak tahun ketiga," katanya. "Dan pikirkan saja. Bila pikiran orangtuamu hancur, kau memiliki insentif untuk memikirkan bagaimana hal itu tidak terjadi padamu."

Theo tersenyum saat berbalik sehingga punggungnya ke anak laki-laki lain, melihat-lihat buku di rak. "Aku rasa aku lebih suka kau dan Neville Longbottom," katanya.

*

Remus Lupin mengeluarkan surat dari burung hantu dan mengerutkan kening saat membacanya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya istrinya, berusaha membuat bayi itu menyusu dengan benar dan bukannya menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk melihat-lihat.

Lupin membaca surat itu.

 _Profesor Lupin yang terkasih,_ _Maafkan saya dengan tidak sopan menulis surat kepada Anda dengan cara ini. Saya ingin menyarankan kepada Anda dan istri Anda, yang saya harap suatu hari nanti mendapat kesempatan untuk bertemu, untuk bersembunyi. Seperti yang Anda tahu, beberapa pengikut Pangeran Kegelapan yang kurang tanggap telah menyelipkan tali pengikat, jika Anda akan memaafkan metafora tersebut, dan saya merasa takut, karena hubungan Anda dengan Orde tertentu dan juga keluarga istri Anda, beberapa diantaranya mungkin kalian ditargetkan. Pangeran Kegelapan akan menang, saya yakin akan hal itu, dan siapa pun yang melawannya akan hancur. Jangan, saya dengan rendah hati memohon Anda, biarkan diri Anda hancur begitu saja._ _Hormat kami,_ _Hermione Granger_ _P.S. Tolong bantu saya untuk membakar ini._ _P.P.S. Kematian Sirius telah dibalaskan dendam._

Tonks menatapnya. "Apa maksudnya, 'kematian Sirius telah dibalaskan dendam'?"

"Bellatrix terbunuh di Menara Astronomi musim semi yang lalu," kata Lupin. "Kisah resminya adalah bahwa kematiannya tidak dapat dijelaskan, sebuah kecelakaan selama pertempuran."

"Bukan kecelakaan, kalau begitu," kata Tonks.

"Ternyata tidak," kata Lupin, mengambil surat itu kembali dan melemparkannya ke api dan meledak menjadi panas dan nyala api.

"Salah satu siswamu," kata Tonks, melihat ke bawah pada bayi yang akhirnya diam dan duduk dengan mata terpejam.

"Ya," kata Lupin. "Kelahiran-Muggle. Gadis pintar tapi sedikit ... dia menyukai sepupumu, kau tahu."

"Draco?" Kata Tonks dengan nada bingung. "Bibiku Narcissa memaafkan hubungan antara Draco yang berharga dan kelahiran-Muggle?"

Lupin mengangkat bahu. Ron dan Harry tidak senang dengan Draco dan pacarnya yang telah melakukan percakapan panjang dan membosankan setelah mengadakan pertemuan. Dia sendiri tidak pernah mengira gadis itu sangat menarik tapi menghargai bagaimana dia membantu semangat Sirius bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Sekarang, rupanya, dia juga berusaha untuk mengusirnya atau, dia mengaku pada dirinya sendiri, Tonks. Dia menduga dia sedikit berperan lebih dalam permainan khusus ini daripada Draco. Tetap saja, sanhat menaruk saat dia mencoba memperingatkan mereka. "Apa menurutmu kita harus bersembunyi?" Tanyanya, mengharapkan Tonks mengatakan 'tidak'.

Dia menunduk menatap Teddy, dan berkata, "Aku rasa begitu, ya, kupikir Kau-Tahu-Siapa yang akan menang kali ini? Aku tidak ingin anak kita ... masa kecil Harry ... itu tidak baik. James sudah meninggal, Sirius sudah meninggal, aku juga tidak ingin kau mati juga." Dia berhenti sejenak. "Persetan melawan pertarungan yang baik, mereka menargetkan anggota Orde." Dia melihat sekeliling. "Apakah burung hantu itu masih di sini?"

Lupin mengangguk. Burung hantu itu berputar-putar di dalam nampan berisi makanan dan tidak menunjukkan tanda ingin pergi.

Tonks membalas sebuah catatan singkat.

 _Terima kasih, katanya. Itu dan, aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu dan Draco dan bahkan ibunya saat ini semua berakhir. ~ T_

 ** _To be Continued ~_**


	20. (20) Tahun Ketujuh, Part IV

Harry Potter tidak muncul dari persembunyian sampai Mei. Hermione sama senangnya. Tom Riddle digagalkan lagi dalam rencananya untuk membunuh satu-satunya orang yang berdiri di antara dirinya dan keabadian adalah yang Tom yang marah.

Tom Riddle yang marah itu berbahaya dan mereka semua kembali ke sekolah setelah Pesta Paskah Narcissa, senang hanya harus berurusan dengan Carrows dan ejekan yang menyebalkan dari Gryffindor. Carrows terus menjadi kasar dan bodoh dan setiap kali Hermione menghentikan mereka dari menyakiti siswa dengan satu cara menemukan yang lain. Dia terus menyeduh ramuan penghilang rasa sakit dan menyerahkannya ke Michael Corner yang membagikannya sesuai keinginannya. Hannah Abbot muncul di luar ruang rekreasi Slytherin suatu hari dengan sekeranjang biskuit buatan sendiri. "Hanya karena," kata gadis itu.

"Terima kasih," kata Hermione.

"Tidak semua orang percaya—" kata Hannah dan Hermione mengangkat bahu, memotongnya. Dia tidak yakin apa yang Hannah percaya sedang dia lakukan dan menduga Hufflepuff yang idealistik melihat dunia dengan cara yang sama seperti hitam dan putih, Potter dan klub penggemar Gryffindor-nya.

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Draco, memasukkan salah satu biskuit ke dalam mulutnya, "tapi kau tidak bisa memasak seperti yang dilakukan gadis itu."

Blaise memukulnya dan Luna tertawa.

Snape meminta Hermione untuk mengambil alih persediaan untuk lab pribadinya, mengaku terlalu sibuk untuk menangani hal-hal sepele seperti itu dengan tanggung jawabnya sebagai Kepala Sekolah.

Dan musim semi berlalu dalam kedamaian dan mereka pergi ke kelas dan belajar untuk ujian N.E.W.T. dan menunggu sesuatu terjadi. "Apa menurutmu dia akan tinggal di rumah itu sampai dia meninggal karena tua?" Theo bertanya dengan frustrasi suatu hari.

"Jika dia tidak pernah keluar, bisakah kita melakukan sesuatu?" Hermione bertanya.

Draco memasukkan wajahnya pada rambutnya. "Jika mantra fidelius itu pecah—"

"—itu sudah selesai," Hermione menyelesaikannya. "Ugg."

"Kenapa dia mengacuhkan liontin itu?" Tanya Theo.

"Artefak ajaib," kata Hermione, teringat bagaimana benda itu membuatnya menggigil. Itu sangat kuat dan licin dengan cara yang tidak ingin dia lakukan, tapi pada akhirnya dia harus melakukannya. Dia melirik sekilas dan Theo dan matanya melebar sebelum mereka benar-benar tertutup.

"Kurasa," Theo setuju.

"Aku tidak akan mengejarnya," Hermione berkata, matanya menatap Draco. "Apa pun Pangeran Kegelapan menginginkan hal itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak ingin aku mainkan atau sentuh, atau apapun. Dia membunuh Umbridge hanya untuk memilikinya dan mengirim orang untuk membunuh pria yang dia dapatkan darinya. Dia menyukaiku, tapi ada batas toleransi, tahu?"

Theo mengangguk. "Sebaiknya jangan tertangkap karena terlalu penasaran dengan beberapa hal," katanya.

"Bagaimana kalau ada lagi?" Draco bertanya dan, dengan tatapan hati-hati mereka, dia menambahkan, "Bagaimana jika ada lebih banyak artifak yang Pangeran Kegelapan peduli akan hal itu? Apakah Potter juga bersembunyi untuk mendapatkannya?"

"Mungkin," kata Hermione sambil mengeluarkan kata-kata itu.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku menulis kepada Mum?" Tanya Draco dan Hermione tersenyum.

"Aku yakin dia selalu senang mendengar kabar darimu," hanya itu yang dia katakan.

*

Tom Riddle membaca catatan yang Narcissa berikan padanya. "Aku senang putramu memiliki tahun yang baik, 'Cissa," katanya. "Aku yakin dia akan menikmati kunjungan dari teman lama yang hilang."

"Teman?" Wanita itu mengangkat satu alis yang berbentuk elegan.

Riddle mengangkat bahu. "Atau apa pun, aku memiliki sesuatu yang tersimpan di Hogwarts yang kumaksudkan untuk diambil. Mungkin beberapa mimpi akan mengilhami Potter untuk meninggalkan rumah kecilnya yang aman dan melihatnya."

*

Ketika Harry Potter keluar dari salah satu bagian rahasia Hogwart yang tak ada habisnya, Neville Longbottom di sisinya, orang pertama yang melihatnya adalah Luna Lovegood. Dia berkedip beberapa kali dan memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. "Kau kembali," katanya. "Mengapa?"

"Luna," kata Harry, lalu berhenti seperti Hermione, yang telah berada di tikungan, menyusul temannya.

"Luna," gadis itu berkata, "Kita kehabisan jeruk, dan para peri rumah memberitahuku bahwa mereka sudah kehabisan sehingga mereka tidak bisa lagi. Apa yang kau sarankan untuk kita praktikkan—" Dia berhenti berbicara saat melihat Harry.

"Potter." Suaranya datar dan dingin dan tangannya sudah menempel di tongkatnya. "Lihat apa yang diseret kucing itu."

"Granger." Harry Potter mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya sendiri dan mereka berdiri di sana, saling memandang satu sama lain. "Kau tidak berani membunuhku," katanya akhirnya. "Kau pasti sudah melakukannya di rumah Malfoy jika kau bisa; tuanmu menginginkan hak istimewa itu untuk dirinya sendiri, bukan?"

"Dia melakukannya," Hermione setuju. "Meskipun aku ragu dia keberatan jika aku membodohimu."

"Mau mengambil risiko itu?" Potter bertanya.

"Tidak kalau aku tidak perlu melakukannya," Hermione mengaku. "Mengapa kau di sini?"

Harry menatapnya dan kemudian bertanya, "Apa yang kau ketahui tentang horcrux?"

*

Hermione membiarkan Luna menuntun Harry Potter ke ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw agar bisa mengetahui seperti apa rupanya mahkota yang hilang itu. "Ini adalah jiwanya yang terjebak dalam sebuah benda," kata Harry. "Jika kita menghancurkan mereka semua, aku bisa membunuhnya."

Hermione tidak yakin mengapa Potter mengira seorang wanita yang dibimbing oleh penyihir abadi dan tak tahu pasti tidak tahu apa itu horcrux, tapi Neville berjalan menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor untuk menyebarkan berita bahwa pahlawan itu telah kembali dan Luna baru saja mulai menuju Ravenclaw. "Kau ikut?" Tanyanya dan Potter telah mengikutinya dan kemudian, sambil mengangkat bahu, Hermione mengikutinya.

Dia bertanya-tanya apakah Potter tahu dia salah satu horcrux.

"Apa arti hidup, alam semesta, dan segalanya," tanya seorang penjaga pintu elang.

"Empat puluh dua," kata Luna tenang.

"Dengan menggelikan menjawab," jawab elang itu dan pintu terbuka.

Harry Potter masuk ke ruangan itu dan berdiri di depan lukisan besar Rowena Ravenclaw, mengamatinya. Dia begitu bertekad dalam tugasnya sehingga dia tidak memperhatikan Alecto Carrow yang muncul dari bayang-bayang.

Hermione melihat Potter berhadapan dengan Alecto Carrow, wanita yang terkekeh dengan gembira. "Kami menangkapmu, Potter," katanya sambil menekan Tanda Kegelapan di lengannya. "Pangeran Kegelapan tahu kau ada di sini sekarang dan—"

"Mungkin tidak akan semudah itu," Hermione meluncur dari tempat dia dan Luna bersandar ke dinding. "Tidak pernah ada yang seperti ini, dan kau meludah saat kau berbicara, cobalah untuk tidak melakukan itu, itu kotor."

"Kau tidak akan menjadi favorit lagi," wanita itu melirik. "Begitu dia tahu aku telah menyerahkannya Potter, kau lumpur, kau akan menjadi—"

"Oh, untuk Merlin," gumam Hermione. "Avada Kedavra." Dia menatap Potter saat Alecto Carrow tersandung dan jatuh ke lantai. "Aku mungkin menyalahkan yang itu padamu."

Senyum lebar melayang di wajah Harry Potter. "Aku tahu itu," dia menarik napas. "Aku tahu ... kau membantuku selama ini. Membantu Sirius. Aku melihatmu membunuh Bellatrix Lestrange dan ... aku tahu kau harus berada di pihak yang baik bahkan jika kau dan Malfoy bersama-sama." Dia bergegas maju dan memeluknya, sepertinya tidak memperhatikan bagaimana dia menegang dan melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. "Neville memberitahuku, Granger, memberitahuku segalanya, aku tidak yakin apakah akan mempercayainya tapi ... selama ini kau sudah berada di pihak kami, bukan begitu."

"Persetan, kau terlalu sederhana," hanya itu yang dia katakan.

"Aku akan memeriksa anak-anak kecil," kata Luna, dan menghilang ke arah asrama.

Kemudian pintu masuk ke ruang rekreasi terbuka lagi dan Profesor McGonagall berdiri di sana, wajahnya menghina, saat Amycus Carrow masuk ke ruangan itu. Amycus melihat sekeliling dan melihat Potter dengan gembira dan pergi untuk menekan Tanda Kegelapan-nya.

"Sudah selesai," kata Hermione saat McGonagall duduk di kursi berlengan dan menatap mayat itu di lantai tanpa berbicara. "Kau mungkin tidak ingin mengganggu orang itu."

"Kenapa aku harus percaya padamu," Amycus mengejek, menekan Tanda Kegelapan.

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Thorfinn Rowle akan melakukannya, Lysander Yaxley akan melakukannya."

"Mereka tidak harus menghadapi pembangkangan kotormu sepanjang tahun," kata Amycus.

"Benar," Hermione mengakui saat Potter melihat dari Amycus kepadanya, menang di mata hijaunya. "Tentu saja, Yaxley telah makan malam dengan Pangeran Kegelapan dan diriku sendiri dan melihat kami berinteraksi dan dia mungkin memiliki pemahaman yang lebih baik daripada kau tentang betapa favoritnya aku dan mengapa." Dia menambahkan, "Omong-omong, kakakmu sudah meninggal."

Amycus sama sekali tidak memercayainya. Dia menyenggol tubuh wanita itu terlebih dahulu dengan kakinya, lalu berlutut dan mengguncangnya dengan tangannya. "Allie?" Bisiknya, kata tersedak di tenggorokannya. "Kakak?" Dia menggulingkannya dan menatap wajahnya yang kendur, mata kosong, dan bergetar di samping kembarannya. Lalu dia menatap Potter dari tempat dia membungkuk di atas Alecto, kebencian baku di matanya. "Kau melakukan ini," katanya. "Kau pelacur bajingan yang mencintai Muggle, kau membunuh kakak perempuanku."

"Tidak," kata Potter sambil melangkah mundur.

"Kupikir Potter bukan pembunuh," kata McGonagall dari kursinya. Amycus berdiri dan mendekatinya, melotot sebelum meludahi wajahnya. "Bajingan bodoh," katanya. "Siapa lagi yang bisa melakukannya? Lumpur Malfoy? Dia cukup pintar untuk tidak pergi berkeliling membunuh Pelahap Maut; dia tahu itu akan membuatnya disiksa sampai mati sebagai hiburan. Salah satu siswa kecil lembutmu yang meringkuk di Kamar tidur sekarang? Tidak. Hanya Potter yang punya kombinasi keberanian dan kebodohan yang tepat untuk melakukan ini." Dia mengangkat lengannya untuk mendukung wanita tua yang duduk di depannya dan Potter akhirnya bereaksi, didorong oleh respons oleh ancaman terhadap guru favoritnya.

"Crucio," kata anak itu sambil menunjuk tongkatnya ke Carrow yang tersisa.

Amycus berdiri sesaat, menahan rasa sakitnya, sebelum dia terjatuh ke tanah di samping adiknya.

"Kau mungkin mempertimbangkan untuk melakukannya lagi," saran Hermione. "Mereka yang berusia sebelas dan dua belas tahun mempraktikkannya satu sama lain dalam detensi."

Potter menatapnya dengan ngeri.

"Tidak, aku tidak bercanda," katanya.

"Aku tidak bisa menyakitinya sekarang," kata Potter. "Dia sudah—"

"Dia akan melakukannya untukmu," Hermione berkata dengan tidak sabar. "Satu-satunya alasan mengapa keduanya tidak membunuhmu adalah Pangeran Kegelapan memiliki sesuatu untuk membunuhmu sendiri."

"Ini juga satu-satunya alasan kau tidak membunuhnya sendiri," kata McGonagall. "Kau sama gelapnya dengan mereka, Miss Granger. Kau membunuh wanita itu dengan darah dingin, bukan?"

"Kau," Hermione hampir meludahi wanita yang lebih tua itu. "Kau sama seperti Potter, setidaknya dia punya alasan untuk menjadi muda, tapi kau? Kau ingin hidup dan mati dalam kemurnianmu yang sangat baik? Lebih baik membiarkan dunia terbakar daripada membuat tanganmu kotor, iyakan?" Dia berbalik ke arah Amycus Carrow yang tidak sadarkan diri dan bentak, "Avada Kedavra."

Potter harus menahan diri dari kursi McGonagall saat dia menatapnya. "Kau membunuhnya," bisiknya. "Kau membunuhnya saat dia tidak berdaya. Granger, bagaimana kau bisa?"

Minerva McGonagall mengulurkan tongkatnya sendiri ke arah gadis di depannya. "Pelahap Maut," katanya dengan jijik.

"Lebih baik dari pada dirimu," Hermione membalas. "Lari, Potter, biar wanita tua itu menjagamu saat kau pergi dan membantuku untuk menghancurkan apa yang membawamu kembali ke Hogwarts, tapi Potter, Pangeran Kegelapan akan datang untukmu, jadi cepatlah."

Dia menatap lukisan Rowena Ravenclaw seolah menghafalnya dan kemudian lari dan Hermione menghela napas dan melotot pada Profesor McGonagall. "Turunkan tongkatmu," Hermione mengusulkan dengan nada rendah. "Pangeran Kegelapan akan datang dan aku adalah favoritnya dan aku benar-benar bisa menjamin dia tidak akan bahagia denganmu jika kau menyakitiku dan, jika pengalaman dengan Carrows adalah panduan, kau mungkin tidak dapat melakukannya."

"Kau benar-benar gadis yang cerdas," kata McGonagall. "Aku menyesali hari kau dimasukkan ke Slytherin dan rusak."

"Aku masih gadis yang cerdas," kata Hermione. "Aku tidak membuat doriku bodoh. "Dia membungkuk sedikit ke arah tangga. :Luna," teriaknya. "Kita harus pergi."

"Miss Lovegood," McGonagall memohon pada gadis berambut pirang saat dia menuruni tangga dengan tahun-tahun pertama dan kedua di belakangnya. "Kau adalah anak yang brilian, jangan—"

"Jangan apa?" Tanya Luna, menundukkan kepala ke samping seperti yang bisa dikenali Hermione berarti dia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak terduga dan menyakitkan. "Jangan berperang melawan orang-orang yang tidak pernah mengucapkan sepatah kata pun untuk diucapkan kepada saya? Anda ingin saya mengkhianati orang-orang yang membawa saya masuk dan membuat saya menjadi salah satu dari mereka?"

"Ini lebih dari perasaan pribadimu," kata McGonagall, "ini tentang keadilan dan kebebasan dan—"

"Balderdash," kata Luna. "Ini tentang kekuatan." Dia berpaling ke kawanan kecilnya. "Tinggallah di sini dan kau harus aman."

"Dia meninggal!" Salah satu anak kecil itu berkata dengan gembira, menusuk Alecto Carrow dengan kaki.

Michael Corner muncul dari belakang kelompok tersebut. "Ravenclaw netral," katanya pada Hermione. "Kami sudah memilih dua minggu yang lalu."

"Mr. Corner," McGonagall tersentak.

"Bisakah saya membantu Anda kembali ke kantor Anda, Ma'am?" Dia bertanya dengan sangat sopan, dan Hermione tersenyum seperti ular yang akan dikenali Draco dari cerminnya.

"Aku masih bisa berjalan sendiri," Profesor McGonagall membentak saat bangkit berdiri. Michael dengan sopan santun tanpa cela yang tidak akan keluar dari tempatnya di ballroom Narcissa Malfoy, mengantarnya ke pintu ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw.

"Apakah kau memiliki preferensi untuk apa yang kita lakukan dengan mereka?" Tanya Michael pada Hermione, sambil melirik Carrow dengan jijik.

"Membuang mereka di lorong?" Dia menyarankan. "Aku ragu kau ingin menancapkan diri di sini bersama mereka untuk jangka waktu apapun yang akan terjadi."

Michael mengangguk dan, saat Luna dan Hermione berangkat untuk mengumpulkan sisi mereka untuk bersiap bertemu dengan Riddle saat dia tiba, bocah Ravenclaw mulai melayangkan mayat-mayat, meletakkannya di depan ruang rekreasinya.

*

Luna tampak sedikit kurang tenang saat dia dan Hermione memasuki ruang rekreasi membuat semua Slytherin gelisah.

"Potter ada di sini," Hermione berkata singkat. "Dia mencari diadem Ravenclaw yang hilang. Pangeran Kegelapan dipanggil."

"Kedengarannya seperti waktu pertunjukan," kata Theo. "Aku akan menangani koordinasi dari sini."

"Carrows tidak akan menghadiri pembukaan malam, aku takut," kata Hermione dan Theo menyeringai padanya.

"Sayang sekali," katanya.

*

Astoria, akar yang adil menunjukkan rambutnya yang tidak sempurna, mencengkram lengan Vincent. "Kita bisa mati," katanya, "Aku tidak ingin mati, Vincent, aku tidak ingin kau mati."

"Aku tidak akan mati," katanya agak kasar.

"Aku tidak ingin mati tanpa pernah—" Astoria menelan ludah dan tersipu malu dan mata Vincent melebar saat dia memproses apa yang dia maksudkan.

"Astoria," katanya, "aku harus ... Draco akan datang menemukanku untuk melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh atau yang lain, kau tahu dia."

"Kumohon," katanya, "Vincent."

Setelah merenungkannya, Vincent menganggap bahwa akan sangat tidak sopan jika mengatakan tidak saat dia bertanya dengan sangat baik. Tetap saja, ada pertimbangan praktis. "Kamarku adalah tempat pertama dia mencariku," katanya.

"Kamarku?" dia bertanya.

"Tempat kedua," akunya.

Astoria menatapnya dan senyum malu merayapi wajahnya.

"Lemari," katanya dan saat Vincent tampak terkejut, dia berkata, dengan tidak sabar, "Ada lemari di kamar mandi gadis. Di sanalah mereka menyimpan semua handuk ekstra dan ini cukup besar dan ..."

"Kau yakin ingin pertama kali berada di lemari baju," Vincent memintanya.

"Aku hanya menginginkannya bersamamu," katanya dan, bahkan seandainya dia belum memutuskan bahwa beberapa tawaran terlalu bagus untuk menolak nada kecil yang menyedihkan itu akan membawanya ke cara berpikirnya.

Begitu mereka berada di lemari, tempat yang tidak seluas yang dia duga, dan menarik pakaian mereka Vincent berhenti cukup lama untuk menarik cincin dari jarinyanya. "Astoria," katanya sambil membalikkan badan lebih merah daripada yang diyakininya, "aku tahu ini bukan gelang mewah seperti yang dimiliki Hermione dan Pansy, tapi ..."

Astoria menatap cincin yang dipegangnya dan harus ingat untuk menutup mulutnya. "Ya, Vincent, aku ..." dia tersandung kata-kata.

"Aku bodoh," gumamnya, "terlalu berlebihan, kau tidak mau—"

"Tidak, aku mau," dia menyambar cincin itu darinya. "Pakaikan di jariku," katanya, sedikit terengah-engah dan, sambil mencoba melihat tangannya dan bukan payudaranya atau celana dalam katun pinknya, Vincent melakukan apa yang dia minta, mendorong cincin besar itu ke jarinya dan mencoba mengingat ukurannya dengan mantra.

Dia teringat mantra itu dan cincin itu dengan patuh menyusut agar sesuai dengan tangannya.

Vincent memutuskan bahwa seks adalah hal terbaik yang pernah ditemukan.

Dia benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu pertarungan bodoh ini berakhir sehingga dia bisa melakukannya lagi dan, kali ini, bukan di lemari baju.

*

Hermione menyelipkan tubuhnya ke dinding lorong yang jauh, tak terlihat dalam bayang-bayang, dan dia menunggu saat garis pertempuran digambar.

Murid-murid Slytherin, dan, dia mencatat, Luna, telah mengatur diri mereka sendiri dalam kelompok informal yang menipu. Garis yang sedikit melengkung terhuyung-huyung memberi mereka semua garis serangan yang bersih dan menutupi hampir seluruh ruangan. Dia mengangkat alis dan Theo menyeringai. "Kami melakukan sedikit pembacaan ringan dalam taktik pertempuran kecil saat kau dan Draco mengerjakan lemari itu tahun lalu. Tidak ada yang mewah dan, Merlin tahu, tidak satu pun dari kami ahli, tapi setidaknya kami tidak bertengkar satu sama lain saat kami menunggu."

"Di mana anak-anak kecil?" Hermione bertanya.

"Dungeon," kata Theo tak lama lagi. "Adik perempuan Daphne menolak untuk dikurung jadi dia ada di suatu tempat dalam perjalanan pulang tapi, selain itu, mereka semua aman terselip dan Millie mengawasi mereka. Kurasa dia membawa sekotak kue dan jus dari rumah. Peri rumah dan mereka sedang mengadakan pesta yang sebenarnya."

Hermione tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Millie dan dia bersama para peri rumah." Dia melihat sekeliling. "Di mana Draco?"

"Aku meninggalkannya dengan Greg dan Vince," kata Theo dan dia mengangguk.

Orde Phoenix telah mengatur diri mereka di dekat meja tinggi, sekelompok rambut jahe dan tentara usang. Perekrutan tampaknya, tidak berjalan dengan baik untuk sisi terang dan, meskipun Hermione melihat beberapa siswa Gryffindor yang lebih tua dan seluruh fakultas sekolah bergabung dengan para pejuang, barisan mereka kurus. Dia senang melihat Profesor Lupin tidak ada di antara mereka. Dia dan sepupu Draco benar-benar telah menerima nasihatnya untuk melarikan diri.

"Yang itu Fred," bisik Theo kepada Hermione sambil menunjuk seorang anak laki-laki jahe dengan rambut kusut dan dua telinga.

"Aku tahu," katanya. "Apa menurutmu dia ingat menumbuk Draco ke tanah, dua lawan satu?"

"Apakah itu penting?" Tanya Theo.

"Tidak," akunya.

Molly Weasley, yang bisa diidentifikasi oleh rambutnya yang cerah, berdebat keras dengan putrinya. "Kau terlalu muda," bentak wanita itu. "Ini adalah perang, Ginevra, bukan klub sosial. Pergilah ke Menara dan kunci dirimu."

"Kau membutuhkanku," gadis itu bersikeras. "Tidak ada cukup banyak dari kaliam."

"Kau belum cukup umur dan kau harus mendengarkanku," kata Molly, dan melanjutkan sebuah pertengkaran yang menyebut perasaan, rasa hormat, dan disiplin dari gadis itu. Ginny tampak tak tergerak oleh omelan itu dan hanya menunggu.

"Sama menyenangkannya dengan mengamati orangtua parodimu yang jelas, mungkin kau bisa berhenti memarahi gadis itu sekarang." Suara dingin memenuhi aula dan anggota Orde menegang, menarik diri sampai ke ketinggian penuh dan berbalik menghadap pria berambut gelap yang masuk, seorang tentara di belakangnya.

"Bukan apa yang kau harapkan?" Tom Riddle tampak geli saat dia mengamati sisi yang tertuju padanya. "Mungkin ini akan sesuai dengan praduga sebelumnya?"

Dia mengubah dirinya menjadi topeng ular, kulitnya kehilangan semua warna dan matanya menjadi merah. Hermione memejamkan mata. Dia tidak pernah yakin apakah pria tampan atau monster itu adalah Pangeran Kegelapan sejati. Dia menganggap itu tidak masalah.

"Bertentangan dengan apa yang gurumu katakan, aku tidak tertarik untuk menumpahkan darah sihir." Riddle mengamati ruangan itu. "Kecuali Harry Potter, beri aku Harry Potter dan aku akan pergi dengan damai."

"Setelah kau membunuhnya, maksudmu," bentak Ginny Weasley.

"Kulihat kau merawat ibumu," Pangeran Kegelapan -- Lord Voldemort dalam kedok ini, Hermione menduga -- berkata. "Ya, setelah aku membunuhnya."

"Dia tidak di sini," seru seorang gadis yang Hermione identifikasi sebagai Katie Bell.

Ada benturan dari suatu tempat di atas mereka di kastil; Kedengarannya seolah seluruh ruangan jatuh pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kurasa aku mendengar suara anak laki-laki mendekat," kata Voldemort. "Haruskah kita menunggunya dengan tenang atau apakah kaliam lebih suka bertengkar?"

*

"Kencangkan celanamu," kata Draco pada Vincent saat mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong. "Kau berantakan."

"Arsehole," gumam Vincent tapi dia mengikuti saran Draco sementara Greg tertawa.

"Maksudku, apakah kau harus pergi dan membungkam gadis itu sekarang?" Draco bertanya dengan nada putus asa. "Ada banyak hal yang harus dilakukan."

"Dalam kehidupan," kata Vincent seraya mungkin, "Kau harus berhenti dan mencium bau mawar saat melihatnya."

"Apa artinya?" Tanya Greg. "Dan apa hubungannya dengan kau meniduri adik perempuan aneh Daphne di lemari?"

"Itu berarti dia tidak mau menolak kesempatan untuk tidur," kata Draco sambil mendengus kesal. "Meskipun, Merlin, mengapa kau tidak bisa menunggu sampai semua berakhir, aku tidak akan pernah tahu."

"Aku takut dia akan berubah pikiran," Vincent mengakui. "Apa yang kita lakukan sekarang? Dan bisakah kita menyelesaikannya dengan terburu-buru?"

"Saat kau sibuk menemukan keajaiban daging," kata Draco, "Luna muncul untuk memberi tahu kami Potter mencari diadem Ravenclaw. Dia pergi ke ruang rekreasi Ravenclaw untuk melihat sebuah lukisan untuk mencari tahu seperti apa rupanya. Terkutuklah jika aku tahu mengapa tapi karena itulah dia keluar dari persembunyian dan kembali ke Hogwarts dan jika dia menginginkannya, kita akan sampai di tempat lebih dulu."

"Bukankah benda itu hilang?" Greg berhenti di aula dan dengan tergesa-gesa, Draco berhenti.

"Potter mengira itu ada di Kamar Kebutuhan," kata Draco.

"Di mana?" Tanya Vincent.

"Merlin, ruang yang aku habiskan sepanjang tahun lalu dengan lemari sialan itu, di situlah."

Vincent mengerang. "Apakah kau benar-benar menarikku keluar dari lemari itu supaya kita bisa pergi ke ruangan itu yang penuh dengan sampah dan mencari diadem saat barang yang kau cari hilang untuk ... berapa lama , Greg?"

"Sejak Hogwarts didirikan," kata Draco sambil menghela napas. "Dan kita tidak perlu menemukannya, kita hanya perlu mengusir orang idiot itu keluar dari Ruang dan kembali ke Aula agar Pangeran Kegelapan bisa membunuhnya, lalu kau bisa kembali ke pacarmu, oke?"

"Aku akan menjadi pahlawan perang," kata Vincent, matanya menerangi. "Gadis-gadis seperti itu." Kemudian dia menambahkan, "Aku tidak mengira dia memiliki celana dalam pink, bukan?"

Rahang Greg ternganga. "Pink?" Dia bertanya. "Astoria? Apakah kau yakin kau memiliki gadis yang tepat?"

*

Draco sampai ke ruangan yang dianggapnya sebagai Kamar Kebutuhan sesaat sebelum Harry Potter. Ketika anak laki-laki itu masuk ke ruangan, Draco, Greg, dan Vincent sedang duduk-duduk di salah satu rak yang penuh sampah, menunggunya.

"Mencari sesuatu?" Tanya Draco. "Aku kenal seseorang yang mencarimu." Dia mengamati kukunya seolah dia bosan. "Ini tempat yang bagus untuk menemukan barang-barang yang hilang, tapi, benarkah Potter? Kehilangan diadem dari Ravenclaw? Bukankah itu seperti mencari Holy Grail?"

"Pergilah, Malfoy," kata Potter, mengacungkan tongkatnya melawan ketiga bocah itu. "Aku tahu kau tidak berani membunuhku karena monster jahatmu dari seorang tuan yamh menginginkan hak istimewa itu untuk dirinya sendiri, jadi kecuali jika kau berencana untuk menentangnya dan menghadapi konsekuensi tersebut, kau bisa mundur dan membiarkan aku mencari."

Vincent menggeram tapi Draco mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Kami di sini untuk pertunjukan, kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang kami, kami tidak berencana untuk membuat kulit cantikmu memar."

Potter melotot padanya tapi mulai menggeledah ruangan saat ketiga anak laki-laki itu hanya mengawasinya.

"Biarkan dia menemukan mahkota sialan itu, apa pun itu," kata Theo, "dan biarkan dia menghancurkannya jika dia bisa. Ini akan memberinya rasa aman palsu dan kemudian bawa dia ke lorong, di situlah aku akan ada sisi yang telah menunggunya. Dia adalah tusukan keras untuk membunuh jadi mari kita membuatnya terpojok dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa dan berikan dia ke Pangeran Kegelapan seperti hadiah Yule."

Draco hanya menyandarkan punggungnya dengan mudah dan menunggu si idiot menemukan mahkota. Greg mencoba meniru relaksasinya dan kebanyakan berhasil. Vincent, bagaimanapun, ingin pergi. "Kenapa kita tidak membunuhnya saja," akhirnya dia bergumam saat mereka terus mengamati anak laki-laki itu mencari di ruangan itu. "Mengapa selalu harus sulit? Mengapa tidak mudah?"

"Karena tidak bisa," kata Draco. "Karena kita melakukannya dengan caraku dan caraku tidak melibatkan penyihir hitam yang kuat untuk kepalaku."

Greg menertawakan hal itu.

"Ini membosankan," gumam Vincent saat Potter terus menggeledah rak setelah rak. "Seberapa sulitkah bisa menemukan satu mahkota bodoh?"

"Sudah hilang selama berabad-abad," kata Draco. "Itu benar-benar tugas orang bodoh, tapi lihat siapa yang melakukannya."

"Persetan, Malfoy," terdengar dari belakang ruangan.

"Kurasa Hermione tidak akan menyukainya," kata Draco sambil mencibir.

"Aku tidak akan melewati gadis itu," kata Greg.

"Itu karena kau orang yang cerdas," kata Draco, sambil menyesali Vincent, dia menambahkan, "Aku pikir Orang Terpilih mungkin telah menemukan tiara-nya."

Saat itulah semuanya berjalan ke neraka.

Vincent melemparkan mantra api untuk mencoba menggiring Potter ke pintu sehingga mereka bisa mengejarnya ke lorong. Draco bersumpah dia idiot dan mencoba melemparkan mantra air untuk memadamkan api tapi Vincent telah melebih-lebihkan dan ruangan itu dipenuhi Fiendfyre. Potter melesat menuju pintu, sebuah mahkota di tangannya, lalu berbalik dan melemparkannya kembali ke dalam api. Mahkota itu menjerit seakan orang-orang terkutuk itu berusaha meloloskan diri kembali ke dunia fana. Draco mendorong Greg ke pintu setelah Potter dan meraihnya kembali untuk meraih Vincent tapi Vincent, dalam keadaan panik, telah mencoba meraih mahkota itu dan seolah-olah neraka itu sendiri telah menarik anak laki-laki itu ke dalamnya.

Draco tidak pernah memberi tahu Hermione bagaimana Vincent meninggal dan menjerit ketakutam meski terbangun dari mimpi buruk penglihatan selama bertahun-tahun.

Sekarang dia mundur dari ruangan. "Kita akan mengatasinya nanti," desisnya pada Greg saat mereka menutup pintu di belakang mereka dan membiarkannya dan Kamar Kebutuhan terbakar. "Sekarang kita perlu membawa anak itu ke aula."

"Mengapa tidak ada yang mudah di sekitar bajingan itu?" Tanya Greg, berusaha tidak menangis.

"Tarik dirimu," bentak Draco, melawan emosinya sendiri juga. "Kita mengatasinya nanti."

Greg menelan ludah dengan susah payah lalu mengangguk dan mereka mengikuti Potter kembali melalui koridor, mendorongnya ke arah aula dengan mengejar dan anak laki-laki itu, bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa dia sedang digiring, bergegas menjauh dari mereka untuk menghindari kastil, satu diadem hancur. Saat dia berusaha menghindari mereka, memasuki aula tempat semua orang berkumpul menunggunya berhenti tergelincir dan menatapnya.

Tujuan mereka dicapai, Draco dan Greg merosot ke dinding di koridor di luar aula. "Vince," kata Greg lalu membiarkan dirinya disusul oleh isak tangis yang besar dan tak terkendali, tidak peduli siapa yang melihatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu mahkota sialan itu," kata Draco, "tapi aku harap ini layak untuk sebuah kehidupan."

Mereka duduk di sana, tersesat kesedihan, sampai Greg berkata sambil menyeka hidungnya di lengan bajunya, "Aku benci Potter itu."

"Aku juga," kata Draco.

*

"Harry Potter." Lord Voldemort menelengkan kepalanya ke arah bocah remaja yang telah lari ke aula. "Kau sudah terlihat lebih baik."

"Jadi, begitulah," bentak Potter, melihat sosok ular di hadapannya dengan kebencian dan jijik. "Aku menyukai topeng yang kau pakai saat Paskah terlihat lebih baik."

Lord Voldemort mengangkat bahu. "Kau harus memberi massa apa yang mereka minta saat berada di dunia politik, aku khawatir Orde Phoenix-mu lebih menyukaiku sebagai monster. Lebih mudah mencoba membunuh seseorang, jika kau membunuh korbanmu terlebih dahulu. Tentu saja, tapi aku tidak memiliki batasan itu."

"Itu karena kau monster," kata Potter. "Monster."

"Jika kau mau," Lord Voldemort setuju. "Kami sudah menunggumu, aku ingin menawarkan satu pertempuran kehormatan."

Harry Potter menyipitkan matanya dan bertanya, "Apa tangkapannya?"

"Tidak 'menangkap'," kata Voldemort dengan mudah. "Aku mencoba membunuhmu dan kau mencoba untuk membunuhku dan pemenang pertarungan tersebut memutuskan perang. Jika kau kalah, sisimu tunduk kepadaku Jika aku kalah, Pelahap Maut-ku akan meletakkan tongkat sihir mereka dan mengaku kalah."

"Kedengarannya—" Harry memulai, tapi Ron Weasley, yang tidak pergi ke Ravenclaw bersama Potter, atau untuk menemukan mahkota, mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan menembak kutukan ke Lord Voldemort.

Mungkin dia berharap bisa mengalahkan Penyihir Hitam saat dia tidak memperhatikannya. Mungkin dia punya fantasinya menjadi pahlawan. Tidak masalah. Begitu kutukan pertama ditembak, pertempuran menyebar dari satu orang ke orang lain, lebih cepat dari pada rumor, dan satu tongkat sihir keluar, lalu yang lain, lalu lima, lalu semua anak-anak dan semua anggota Orde dan semua profesor dan semua Pelahap Maut memiliki tongkat sihir mereka dan saling menumpahkan kutukan.

Hermione membidik Fred Weasley. "Seharusnya kau tidak menyerang Draco," katanya suaranya tersesat dalam deru dan berteriak dan memukul-mukul isi ruangan itu. "Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu."

Fred tidak mungkin mendengarnya tapi dia menoleh untuk melihat wanita itu, tongkat sihirnya teracung, dan, dengan mata menyipit, melepaskan tembakan. Itu bagus; Karena dia adalah seorang pelawak, dia adalah seorang penyihir berbakat dan dia telah mengubah sesuatu yang berbahaya menjadi tidak dan yang menyenangkan menjadi sesuatu yang tidak. Tapi tidak masalah. Begitu dia melibatkan pria itu dalam pertempuran yang adil, Hermione membunuhnya. Dia telah dibimbing oleh Riddle, mengajarkan dasar-dasar Ilmu Hitam kepada teman asrama-nya. Dia baik tapi dia lebih baik dan dia menembak untuk membunuh daripada melumpuhkannya.

Ketidaksediaan mereka untuk membunuh lumpuh Orde. Mereka kreatif dalam pekerjaan mantra mereka, dan banyak dari mereka sangat hebat, tapi tidak masalah bagi musuh yang tidak takut untuk membantai semua orang di aula.

Penolakan Orde untuk membunuh bisa jadi lucu. Percy Weasley membalikkan Pius Thicknesse ke dalam landak laut dan Hermione melihat, berusaha tidak terkesiap dengan tawa yang tidak pantas, saat pria itu menyusup ke dalam landak ungu dan berduri.

Lord Voldemort menghela napas saat seseorang tanpa sengaja menginjak apa yang baru saja menjadi Menteri Sihir. "Aku ingin dia bertahan beberapa bulan lagi," kata Pangeran Kegelapan kepada Lucius Malfoy. "Sekarang kita harus mendapatkan yang lain."

"Saya akan mengurus masalah itu, Tuanku," kata Lucius dan Voldemort mengangguk.

"Lakukan itu," katanya, sosok yang tenang di sekeliling sebuah pertempuran berkecamuk. Anggota Orde mencoba menyerangnya, datang dalam kelompok dua dan tiga, dan dia hanya menjentikkannya. Pelahap Maut berkisar di depannya, memukul siapa saja yang datang dalam jangkauan mereka. Yaxley meninggalkan Lee Jordan yang berdarah di lantai. Graham Montague dan Cassius Warrington telah susah-payah melawan Hagrid dan raksasa setengah itu tersandung kembali sebelum serangan gencar mereka yang tak kenal ampun. Luna bertengger di ambang jendela, membuat dirinya menjadi sasaran, kecuali setiap kutukan yang sampai padanya gagal saat ia mempraktikkan teknik perisai sihir hitam yang rumit yang pernah dibacanya.

Hanya Luna, pikir Hermione, akan melihat pertempuran sebagai tempat untuk mencoba sesuatu yang baru.

Neville Longbottom, dia tahu, berdiri di samping. Dia tidak melibatkan dirinya sendiri dari acara tersebut seperti yang dilakukan Ravenclaw secara keseluruhan, tapi dia juga tidak ikut berpartisipasi. Baik. Itu menarik.

Meskipun kurangnya partisipasi Neville dan terlepas dari absennya Ravenclaw, Orde berhasil meraih beberapa kemenangan. Profesor Trelawney membungkuk di atas balkon dan menjatuhkan bola kristal ke kepala Pelahap Maut yang cukup bodoh untuk berjalan di bawahnya. Augustus Rookwood, seorang pria yang baru saja bertemu dengan Hermione tapi topengnya yang dia kenali, keskaitan di bawah bola yang sangat bagus. Profesor Flitwick mengutuk Antonin Dolohov dan Pelahap Maut jatuh ke tanah. Hermione menduga dia tidak akan bangun lagi.

Hermione mendongak dan melihat Draco tergelincir ke belakang lorong, Greg di belakangnya. Dia ditutupi jelaga dan bahkan dari mana dia bisa melihat bahwa dia kesal dengan sesuatu. Dia melangkah ke arahnya tapi Draco menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa pun itu, Draco tidak ingin dia berlari ke sisinya. Dia mengangguk padanya dan Draco tampak lega.

Daphne sedang melawan Molly Weasley dan, saat melihat gadis itu sedang berjuang melawan anggota Orde yang berpengalaman, Hermione berhasil melewati medan perang, hampir tergelincir dalam sekumpulan darah lebih dari satu kali. Dia dan Daphne bekerja sama hampir tidak bisa menahan Molly dan mata Hermione melebar karena betapa jahatnya wanita itu; Dia mulai melihat dari mana Fred dan George mendapatkan bakat sihir mereka. Molly Weasley mendorong mereka kembali ke lantai dan, satu kutukan sekaligus, mereka menyerah sebelum dia menghabiskan seluruh energinya untuk melindungi dan menghalangi mantra dan Molly mengangkat tongkatnya untuk satu kutukan terakhir.

Hermione mendengar suara Narcissa Malfoy dari belakangnya.

"Bukan anak perempuanku, jalang," kata wanita itu, dan sebuah Kutukan Membunuh berlayar di antara Daphne dan Hermione dan, dengan gemetar karena kelelahan, Hermione menurunkan tongkatnya dan melihat Molly Weasley menatap dengan jijik yang tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya bahkan saat dia jatuh.

Hermione berbalik dan melemparkan dirinya ke lengan Narcissa Malfoy dan wanita itu memeluknya dan Daphne Greengrass saat mereka terisak lega. "Tidak apa-apa," gumam wanita itu. "Dia adalah salah satu yang terbaik yang mereka miliki. Kalian melakukannya dengan baik, kalian benar-benar melakukannya. Aku bangga dengan kalian, kalian menahannya dan dia bertempur dalam perang terakhir. Dia jauh lebih berpengalaman daripada kaliam dan jauh lebih siap dan kalian melakukannya dengan baik."

Hermione menarik dirinya dari wanita itu dan, sambil menelan ludah, berkata, "Terima kasih."

"Kapan saja, sayangku," kata Narcissa sambil menyelipkan sehelai rambut di belakang telinga Hermione.

Di belakang mereka pertempuran berlanjut dan Hermione berpaling untuk melihat Theo mengutuk Ronald Weasley dengan Avada Kedavra sederhana.

"Tidak banyak keluarga Weasley yang akan selamat," katanya sambil meraih tangan Daphne.

"Mereka mendukung kuda yang salah," kata gadis itu, jari-jari yang mencengkeram Hermione memberi kebohongan pada nada tenangnya.

"Benar," Hermione mendengar suara yang dalam dan resonan berteriak dan dia mendongak untuk melihat anggota Orde berkumpul di sisi seorang pria jangkung. "Kita harus melindungi Potter!"

"Ini Royal," kata Hermione, berpaling ke Narcissa. "Dari Potterwatch, acara radio, aku tidak tahu siapa itu tapi aku mengenali suaranya."

Narcissa mencium keningnya dan berkata, "Permisi, aku harus pergi dan memberitahu Pangeran Kegelapan tentang identitas rahasianya."

Hermione dan Daphne melihat Narcissa menyelinap pergi dan, gemetar, Hermione berkata, "Aku kira kau tidak ingin kembali ke tempat lain—"

"Hanya jika kau melakukannya," kata Daphne, sudah menyusut kembali ke dinding tempat teman sekelas mereka awalnya dikelompokkan.

"Mungkin sebentar untuk menarik nafas," Hermione menyarankan dan mereka berdua berlari ke ceruk di dinding. Blaise menatap mereka dan memanggil Greg dan pria itu mendekat, tampak sama terguncangnya dengan Draco.

"Tarik bersama," desis Blaise, "dan bantu aku menjaganya."

Greg menodongkan bahunya dan kedua anak laki-laki itu berdiri, tongkat sihir ditarik, antara Hermione dan Daphne dan aula lainnya. Hermione, yang membenci dirinya sendiri karena kepengecutannya, membiarkan mereka melindungi dia dan menyaksikan sebagai tim Pelahap Maut, Draco dan Theo di antara mereka, menyeberangi lorong, saling berpandangan, saat mereka mendekati kelompok anggota Orde yang tersisa dan mulai melumpuhkan pejuangnya pada suatu waktu. "Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Hermione berbisik dan Blaise menengok ke arahnya.

"Mengambil pemimpin adalah dugaanku."

"'Royal'," kata Hermione, menggigil.

Setelah Pelahap Maut mengeluarkan orang itu, kehilangan beberapa dari mereka sendiri dalam prosesnya, Lord Voldemort rupanya memutuskan sudah waktunya untuk memindahkan semuanya.

"Harry Potter," teriaknya, suaranya memenuhi aula. "Aku menawarkan kepadamu kehormatan pertempuran tunggal dan ini adalah tanggapanmu? Kau mengizinkan teman dan sekutumu untuk mati saat mereka melindungimu? Hentikan membiarkan orang-orang bodoh ini melawan pertempuranmu dan hadapi aku."

"Dia benar."

Hermione benar-benar terkejut mendengar suara Potter menanggapi, tentu saja, itu selalu terjadi pada kedua pria itu. Yang satu, penyihir hitam ahli yang telah menghabiskan seumur hidup menggali sihir; Yang lain, anak laki-laki berusia tujuh belas tahun yang pandai terbang, menipu Ramuan, dan telah berhasil menyulap Patronus lebih muda dari yang dia miliki.

Dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana Albus Dumbledore meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini akan berhasil. Apa menurutnya Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, Pangeran Kegelapan yang telah menaklukkan Kematian, akan dikalahkan seperti hantu yang hampir tidak berperasaan?

Dia pasti punya, tebaknya.

Dia pasti yakin Harry Potter punya kesempatan. Dia bertanya-tanya, sebentar, apakah dia akan memiliki keyakinan jika dia memiliki teman yang lebih baik. Ronald Weasley tidak akan menjadi pilihannya untuk pasangan jika dia ingin menggulingkan Pangeran Kegelapan dan Kementerian Hewannya.

Bukan itu yang dia lakukan.

Dia senang bekerja di dalam sistem.

"Dia benar," kata Harry Potter lagi, melangkah maju dari anggota Orde Phoenix lainnya. "Aku harus melakukan ramalan ini -- ramalan orang gila ini ingin mendengar begitu buruk -- mengatakan bahwa itu pasti aku, akulah satu-satunya yang bisa membunuhnya." Dia mengacungkan tongkatnya. "Dan sekarang aku mau."

Keheningan jatuh di atas aula saat kedua pria itu berhadapan, Lord Voldemort menyodorkan tongkat ke lawannya.

"Kasar," Hermione mendengar Blaise bergumam.

"Cobalah sedikit penyesalan," seru Potter. "Itu satu-satunya yang bisa menyelamatkanmu, bisa mengembalikan jiwamu kembali."

Voldemort menghela napas dan menunjuk Tongkat Elder dan Harry Potter dan berkata, "Avada Kedavra."

Wajah seluruh Orde Phoenix menyaingi kejutan anak laki-laki itu saat dia terjatuh.

Lord Voldemort memberi isyarat pada Narcissa yang berjalan ke depan dan menjatuhkan diri dengan anggun ke samping tubuh, menurunkan pipinya ke wajahnya. Setelah beberapa saat dia bangkit dan berkata, "Dia benar-benar mati, Tuanku."

"Nah," Voldemort memandang Harry Potter. "Seseorang tidak akan pernah terlalu berhati-hati." Setelah Narcissa melangkah mundur, dia segera mengutuk tubuh itu lagi dan terbakar. Hermione tersentak dari panas dan cahaya terang tapi, sebentar lagi, sudah berakhir dan hanya ada tumpukan abu di mana tumit Achilles Lord Voldemort berada.

"Nah," Lord Voldemort berkata, "Nah, inilah saatnya kalian memutuskan apakah kaliam ingin meletakkan tongkat sihir kalian dan hidup di dunia di mana aku kuat dan tidak dapat dikontrol." Hermione segera menjatuhkan diri ke lututnya, begitu pula sisi mereka yang lain. Dia melihat ke seberang lorong dan melihat mereka melihat dari satu ke yang lain, tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Pilihan lain tentu saja adalah mati."

Saat dia mengatakan bahwa Neville Longbottom berjalan ke depan dan berlutut, tongkat sihir di telapak tangannya yang terentang.

Terdengar suara terengah dari Minerva McGonagall. Hermione melihat seorang wanita tua yang tidak dia kenal mencengkeram sisi Arthur Weasley.

"Dan siapa kau?" Lord Voldemort bertanya pada bocah itu dan Hermione menyipitkan matanya. Ini adalah teater. Dia tidak yakin bagaimana dia tahu itu, tapi ini terlalu skrip dan sempurna untuk terjadi secara tidak sengaja.

"Neville Longbottom," kata anak laki-laki itu.

"Aku terkejut kau ingin bergabung denganku," kata Voldemort. "Bagaimanapun, orangtuamu memiliki pandangan berbeda, seperti juga nenekmu."

"Sisimu terbukti efektif," kata Neville. "Orang-orangmu telah menyelesaikan berbagai hal yang kuinginkan."

"Pragmatis," Voldemort memuji dia, lalu berseru, "Siapa yang akan menjamin anak ini?"

"Saya akan, Tuanku," kata Theodore Nott, bangkit dari lututnya.

Pasti naskahnya, pikir Hermione. Dia melirik ke arah Daphne, yang menoleh ke belakang dengan sedikit rasa bersalah.

"Ayo," Voldemort mengayunkan Neville ke sisi mereka dan dia pergi dan berdiri di samping Theo.

"Pengkhianat," suara seorang gadis mendesis di lantai.

Lord Voldemort berhenti sejenak dan kemudian berkata, "Yaxley, sangat baik untuk mengambil tongkat mereka, mereka dapat mengajukan permohonan agar mereka kembali nanti dan, jika kita sangat menginginkannya, kita bahkan mungkin akan melakukannya. Tanpa tongkat." Dia melirik sekeliling dan saat dia melakukannya, glamor ularnya memudar meninggalkan pria tampan yang terhormat itu. "Snape, aula ini berantakan, bersihkan."

"Tentu saja, Tuanku," kata Snape.

"Jangan malu-malu menekan yang dikalahkan dalam persalinan," kata Tom Riddle saat Lysander Yaxley mengambil tongkat sihir dari satu anggota dari sisi yang kalah demi satu. "Mereka terpaksa melakukan pekerjaan tanpa sihir, tentu saja, tapi aku mengerti kerja manual itu bagus untuk pemurnian jiwa atau semacamnya."

Snape mengangguk.

"Narcissa," Riddle berpaling pada wanita yang berdiri di samping suaminya. "Aku benci memaksakan diri, tapi bisakah aku merepotkanmu untuk makan malam?"

"Saya senang, Tuanku," katanya.

Orang-orang mulai bergerak dari tempat mereka dan berkerumun, tidak yakin, saat Snape berjalan melintasi lantai dan dengan iritasi yang jelas mulai mengarahkan para profesor yang telah bertempur melawan Pangeran Kegelapan untuk kembali ke apartemen mereka; Dia menyuruh para siswa untuk mencari bahan pembersih, mulai membawa mayat ke kamar mayat sementara, dan membersihkan darah dari lantai saat Draco menyeberang ke Hermione.

Dia melemparkan dirinya ke pelukannya dan bertahan. Perang, perang sejati, telah membuat dia gemetar seperti saat Perang di Menara Astronomi. Dia hangus, abu dan jelaga menempel padanya, dan Hermione bisa mencium bau asap di rambut dan pakaiannya dan dia bertanya-tanya, dengan ngeri mendadak, apa yang telah dia lakukan saat dia jauh dari Aula.

"Aku baik-baik saja," katanya pada rambutnya saat ia mulai bernafas. "Akan am ceritakan nanti, tapi Hermione, aku baik-baik saja."

Dia mengangguk dan mengendus dadanya dan pelan-pelan napasnya kembali normal; Akhirnya dia dengan lembut mendorongnya menjauh, dan bahkan sebelum sempat bingung, turun ke lutut dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari saku.

Hermione melihat ke sekeliling dengan panik tiba-tiba. Theo memeluk Daphne dan menyaksikan permainan ini dengan sombong seorang pria yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi. 'Teater' sebuah suara berbisik di otaknya. "Dia melakukan ini di depan umum dengan sengaja." Dia melirik ke arah Tom Riddle yang sedang menunggu ini untuk dimainkan, senyum penuh teka-teki di bibirnya, sebelum melihat kembali ke anak laki-laki yang berlutut di depannya, menunggunya mengembalikan semua perhatiannya kepadanya.

"Aku memujamu," Draco memulai. "Aku akan melewati api untukmu, masuk neraka dan kembali. Maukah kau menghormatiku, memberikan aku kesenangan yang tak terbatas, untuk menerima tanganku yang tidak pantas dalam pernikahan?"

Hermione membiarkan bibirnya melengkung menjadi senyuman saat ia menghitung sampai sepuluh sangat lambat sementara Draco menunggu, tangan terulur. Akhirnya, saat dia mulai terlihat sedikit lebih sombong dan sedikit gugup, dia berkata, "Tentu saja."

Draco menghembuskan napas dan berdiri, mendorong cincin itu ke jarinya. "Merlin," Hermione tersentak saat melihat cincin di tangannya. Dua berlian besar mengelilingi yang lebih kecil dan semuanya berkilauan dengan keabadian yang belum pernah dia lihat di perhiasan sebelumnya. Dia tidak mengambil ini di sebuah toko.

"Sepotong keluarga," gumamnya. "Milik Bibi Dorea yang agung."

"Cantik sekali," katanya sambil menariknya kembali padanya dan dia mendongak dari cincin ke wajahnya.

"Hampir sama cantiknya dengan wanita yang memakainya," dia menyetujuinya dan kemudian menciumnya di Aula, tanpa memperhatikan teman dan musuh di setiap sisi, dan tangannya terselip di rambutnya dan berkata, "Aku mencintaimu, Hermione, lebih dari hidupku, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu," dan Hermione berusaha menghentikannya untuk berbicara dan, akhirnya, dia melakukannya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk menciumnya dengan kesetiaan yang sama.

"Pelacur," dia mendengar seseorang berkata, suaranya rendah dan ganas. "Pelacur Pelahap Maut."

"Sudahkah itu dihapus," kata Tom Riddle tanpa melihat ke arah pembicara dan terjadi perkelahian saat salah satu Pelahap Maut bertopeng membawa seorang gadis jahe keluar dari aula.

Kemudian Graham Montague menertawakan bagaimana dia tidak pernah berhenti meludahinya, bahkan saat dia melemparkannya ke ruang rekreasinya sendiri dan membanting lukisan itu di belakangnya. "Seperti kucing liar," katanya. "Dan cantik seperti api."

"Kemungkinan besar akan membakarmu juga," Theo akan bergumam tapi Montague cukup tersesat terhadap peringatan pada saat itu.

Itu tentu saja adalah cerita lain.

Dalam cerita ini, setelah Ginny Weasley diseret menjauh, Tom Riddle tersenyum pada putrinya yang dekat terselip di dada tunangannya dan berkata, "Baiklah, waktunya saja Narcissa, jangan pergi ke sana dan melupakan anak itu; Aku yakin mereka ingin privasi untuk dirayakan."

Tawa nyaring menyambut kata-katanya dan Hermione berubah merah padam.

"Jangan canggung menggunakan mantra kontrasepsi, Hermione," lanjut Riddle. "Aku akan sangat kecewa denganmu." Dia melihat sekeliling. "Beberapa dari kaliam perlu membuat janji untuk mendapatkan Tanda Kegelapan setelah lulus. Greg, Blaise, Vincent. Di mana Vincent?"

"Dia tidak berhasil," kata Greg, suaranya kasar, dan, dari belakang sekelompok siswa Slytherin, Astoria mengeluarkan tangis yang nyaring dan tidak percaya dan mulai terisak.

"Baiklah, itu sangat disayangkan," kata Riddle, "tapi begitulah hidup atau kematian. Neville Longbottom, jadwalkan Penandaanmu juga."

Neville pingsan tapi terbata-bata, "Seperti yang Anda inginkan."

Riddle tersenyum padanya. "Kau pernah mendengar, aku yakin, pepatah tentang memastikan menggunakan sendok panjang saat kau makan bersama iblis?"

"Hanya sebentar," gumam Neville.

"Pastikan kau menjadwalkan penandaanmu di seputar pernikahan," kata Riddle. "Aku yakin kau pasti ingin pulih cukup untuk menikmati perayaan itu. Narcissa, kupikir kita akan makan malam. Aku menemukan bahwa membantai musuhku memberiku nafsu makan yang sehat. Aku harap kau punya kue."

*

Theo dan Hermione tergeletak di rumput di tepi danau sambil menikmati matahari; Theo sedang meninjau Arithmancy-nya dan Hermione membenamkan kepalanya dalam sebuah Aku. "Apa yang kau baca," tanyanya padanya. "Saya akan mengharapkan kau belajar untuk N.E.W.T.s dengan histeria yang dekat."

Hermione tertawa. "Kau tahu," katanya, "setelah setahun berurusan dengan Carrows, dan semua ramuan tambahan, dan pertarungan yang sebenarnya dengan wanita Weasley yang mencoba membunuhku, aku merasa sulit untuk mengatasi kecemasan nyata atas Ujian. Kupikir aku akan menikmati biografi kecil Catherine de Medici daripada semua kesibukan."

Theo mengulurkan tangan dan menarik-narik rambutnya. "Akhirnya aku bisa menyuruhmu," dia menyeringai. "Dan yang dibutuhkan hanyalah perang dan perubahan rezim."

Hermione membungkuk ke satu siku dan meletakkan bukunya. "Bukannya kita sama-sama tahu apa masa depanku, apa pun hasil N.E.W.T-ku," katanya. "Aku hanya akan menjadi istri Menteri Sihir yang menawan."

Theo mendengus.

"Berapa jumlah korban terakhir di pihak kita?" Hermione bertanya.

"Carrows," kata Theo, "dan Vincent."

Mereka berdua berhenti sejenak.

"Apakah kau ingin menghitung Thicknesde sebagai salah satu milik kita?" Dia bertanya dan pada tatapan mata Hermione dia berkata, "Kalau begitu, selain Dolohov, itu dia."

"Dolohov tidak berhasil?" Hermione bertanya. "Aku tidak tahu bola kristal bisa sangat mematikan, kita harus mengirimkan Trelawney sebuah catatan terima kasih."

Theo tersenyum padanya. "Well," katanya, "mungkin aku sedikit kasar saat memindahkan mayatnya dan mungkin telah mematahkan lehernya."

"Ups," kata Hermione.

"Satu lagi penjaga tua itu," katanya pelan. "Segera itu hanya kita dan milik kita."

Ada jeda panjang dan Hermione membalik sebuah halaman dalam buku, lalu yang lain, sebelum dia berkata, dia berkata tanpa mengangguk, "Tahukah kau bahwa ramalan bisa berlaku untuk Neville Longbottom seperti pada Potter?"

"Aku telah memperhatikannya," kata Theo. "Dan segera dia akan diberi tanda."

"Bukan bekas luka kutukan tapi kita bisa bekerja dengannya," kata Hermione. Dia masih belum melihat dari bukunya.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang horcrux?" Tanya Theo.

"Cincin," kata Hermione. "Diary, Liontin, Piala, Ular, Diadem, Potter."

"Dumbledore merawat cincin itu," kata Theo. "Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Longbottom."

"Catatan harian itu dihancurkan tahun kedua," kata Hermione, "dan Potter sudah meninggal."

"Dan Vincent menghancurkan mahkota."

"Bukan warisan yang buruk," kata Hermione. "Orang baik, Vincent."

"Lebih baik dari yang dia tahu," Theo setuju. "Empat turun, tiga untuk pergi." Dia berhenti. "Apa kita memberi tahu Draco?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Kita akan membutuhkannya untuk sampai ke piala."

"Ini akan sangat berbahaya," kata Theo.

"Kau ingin meninggalkan sosiopat abadi yang bertanggung jawab atas dunia?"

"Sosiopat abadi yang mempercayaimu."

"Dan aku sangat bisa dipercaya, bukan?" Hermione bertanya. "Aku membunuh Dumbledore, mengejek Potter, telah membantu dan setia di setiap kesempatan, aku bahkan memberinya Tongkat Elder. Siapa yang tidak mempercayaiku?" Dia mendesah. "Ketika dia meninggal, aku akan menangis seperti anak perempuan yang baik jika di pemakamannya sementara Draco membuat pidato yang tulus tentang hilangnya pria hebat, orang yang disalahpahami secara revolusioner."

"Dan tidak ada yang tahu," kata Theo.

"'Pahlawan' adalah kata lain untuk 'target', dan pertarungan besar diperuntukkan bagi Gryffindor dan orang bodoh," dia setuju, "tapi begitu kita selesai, dunia akan menjadi milik kita."

 ** _To be Continued ~_**


	21. (21) Semuanya Berakhir

Kelulusan terasa antiklimaks. Hermione selesai mengerjakan ujian N.E.W.T., tertawa bersama teman-teman, menghindari tatapan menuduh Ginny Weasley dan rekan senegaranya, dan membiarkan musim semi datang. Bunga-bunga menerobos tanah dingin dan Skotlandia dan matahari mulai menghangatkan kulitnya dan mereka semua menunggu saat satu bab kehidupan mereka berakhir.

"Apakah kau siap?" Draco bertanya padanya suatu hari, saat mereka duduk melempar batu ke danau.

"Untuk apa?" Tanyanya, melihat dengan jengkel saat ia melewatkan batu tujuh kali melintasi permukaan air.

"Pernikahan," katanya. "Politik."

"Sudah banyak politik sejak dia kembali," katanya. "Kita sudah bertahun-tahun hidup dalam bayang-bayang politik."

"Kalau begitu menikah?" Tanya Draco.

"Cinta," kata Hermione. "Persahabatan."

"Mereka menaklukkan segalanya," Draco setuju. "Aku ingat kata Ginny Weasley tentang itu."

Hermione berusaha tidak tertawa dan malah terlihat sangat serius. "Ya, aku merasa mengandalkan keluarga Weasley dengan baik."

"Apapun untuk Potter," kata Draco sambil tersenyum serak.

Dan begitu musim semi membentang dan segera mereka berbaris, siap berjalan ke panggung dan menghadapi orangtua dan anggota keluarga karena mereka dikenal sebagai penyihir yang sudah matang, siap untuk didorong keluar dari sarang Hogwarts dan dilepaskan ke dunia.

Seorang anak laki-laki di Ravenclaw adalah yang pertama di kelas mereka dan berdiri di garis depan, membaca kartu catatan penuh pidatonya yang tertulis di sana. "Aku heran," Draco menggoda Hermione saat klasemen sudah keluar. "Kau pemalas."

"Aku sedikit sibuk tahun lalu," katanya, mendorongnya.

Pidato itu bisa diprediksi dan Hermione mengabaikannya saat dia memandang audiens. Orangtua Draco ada di sana. Snape duduk di sampingnya, menunggu untuk memberinya secarik kertas simbolis yang membuatnya lulus. Orangtuanya sendiri tidak hadir. "Tinggal di Australia," saran Hermione. "Kenapa kembali ke Inggris saat kalian bisa menikmati matahari dan pantai saat pensiun?"

Sedikit imperius telah meyakinkan mereka bahwa imigrasi permanen adalah ide cemerlang.

Dia tidak cukup mempercayai Riddle untuk memutuskan satu-satunya ikatan nyata dengan dunia Muggle jika menurutnya dia terlalu terikat pada orangtuanya karena kesukaannya dan dia pasti lebih memilihnya untuk tidak memiliki senjata lagi yang melawan tenggorokannya. Mereka tidak akan melihatnya lulus. Mereka tidak akan melihatnya menikah. Mereka akan menikmati pantai dan surat Natal tahunan dan tidak ada yang lain.

Nah, Neville harus membawa Tanda Kegelapan. Mereka semua berkorban.

Dia memastikan untuk memanggil Narcissa 'Mum' di depan Riddle setelah upacara wisuda, lalu memperbaiki dirinya dengan sedikit rasa malu.

Tom Riddle hanya tersenyum saat menyesap anggurnya.

*

Narcissa Malfoy mengadakan pesta untuk lulusan Hogwarts; Apakah akan menjadi topik hangat yang diperdebatkan? "Mereka Pelahap Maut," Ginny Weasley mendesis pada siapa saja yang mau mendengarkan. "Mereka jahat."

"Bagaimanapun, kau tidak mendapat undangan," kata Lavender Brown, sambil meraba-raba persediaan kartu berat yang menyambutnya ke Manor dengan nafsu birahi. "Kecuali kau bisa mendapatkan anak laki-laki dari tahun kita untuk membawamu -- yang tampaknya tidak mungkin -- atau salah satu dari sekian Slytherin terbaru yang juga diundang, kau kurang beruntung lagi."

"Aku bisa pergi jika aku mau," kata Ginny tapi Lavender mendengus dan menggumamkan sesuatu tentang gadis kecil yang delusi yang ingin menggigit adonan permen mereka dan membiarkan para lulusan merencanakan masa dewasa mereka.

Anak-anak Slytherin semua pergi. Itu bahkan bukan pertanyaan. Anak laki-laki memiliki jadwal penandaan mereka untuk hari berikutnya sehingga mereka dapat menikmati hari terakhir mereka sebagai anak-anak di sebuah pesta sebelum mengikatkan diri pada Pangeran Kegelapan. Neville Longbottom pergi, tentu saja. Dia telah mengalihkan kesetiaannya ke depan umum dan, meskipun tiga Howler dari neneknya dan, yang terakhir, jaminan darinya bahwa dia tidak akan pernah berbicara dengannya lagi bersamaan dengan tuduhan bahwa dia menodai kenangan dan pengorbanan orangtuanya, dia tidak mundur.

"Aku mampu membuat keputusan sendiri," akhirnya dia membentak Ginny Weasley begitu nyaring saat sarapan setiap orang di aula telah mendengarnya. "Aku tidak yakin mengapa kau menganggapku boneka idiot. Kau bisa menahan rasa bersalah, tapi ternyata tidak."

"Pengkhianat kotor," desisnya dan Neville melemparkan segelas jus ke wajahnya.

Dia berhenti berbicara kepadanya setelah itu.

Hufflepuff mengikuti keunggulan Hannah Abbott. Dia akan kencan dengan Neville dan, well, mereka semua cenderung memikirkan yang terbaik dari semua orang. Para lulusan Ravenclaw tetap bersikap netral dan, dengan sikap pragmatis yang akan membuat Slytherin terkesan. Pesta ini bukan hanya pesta; Itu akan menjadi tempat untuk mulai membentuk koneksi.

Ini akan menjadi tempat untuk mengumumkan kesetiaan seseorang kepada rezim baru tersebut.

Itulah mengapa Gryffindor, sebagai sebuah kelompok, tidak yakin apakah akan pergi. Itu adalah salah satu dari mereka yang telah memimpin tim yang kalah. Itu adalah teman mereka, teman asrama mereka, yang telah bertempur melawan Riddle, Pangeran Kegelapan, Lord Voldemort. Pergi ke rumah Narcissa Malfoy untuk sebuah pesta sepertinya mengkhianati Harry Potter dan Orde Phoenix.

Untuk tidak pergi adalah melukis target di punggungmu.

Mereka memperdebatkannya panjang lebar: bangsawan versus bertahan hidup versus pesta dengan bangsawan.

Jika Hermione melihat Hannah dengan lengannya terbungkus di lengan Neville Longbottom yang gemetar, dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia yakin bertahannya kebencian orang-orang yang telah berteman selama bertahun-tahun sulit tapi hanya akan semakin sulit dan, saat mereka di sekolah, usahanya tidak akan membantu.

Maka musim semi berakhir dan mereka semua pulang ke rumah, lulusan yang sombong melepaskan diri dari dunia.

*

Graham Montague mengirim bunga dan cokelat dan permen dan permintaan tertulis yang sangat formal sehingga Ginevra Weasley menemaninya ke Pesta Malfoy.

Dia mengirim kembali kotak berisi abu, atau sisa lelehan, masing-masing.

"Merlin, aku mencintainya," kata Graham pada Theo. "Aku akan menikahi gadis itu suatu hari nanti."

*

Pemakaman Vincent memilukan. Selain Astoria, yang membuat dirinya menjadi tontonan saat dia terisak dan menangis, orang-orang dengan wajah tertutup yang menjaga diri mereka di sekeliling kuburan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah untuk tidak datang," Astoria berjanji saat dia diangkut menjauh dari melemparkan dirinya ke dalam kuburan. "Aku akan memakai warna hitam selamanya."

"Dan ini akan menjadi perubahan atau bagaimana?" Gumam Daphne, melotot pada adiknya.

Mereka semua melangkah maju untuk melemparkan rumpun ke peti mati yang kosong; Kematian karena api tidak membiarkan tubuh utuh. "Vincent adalah temanku," kata Hermione saat giliran dia. "Dia setia dan baik hati dan berani dan dia mati memperjuangkan dunia yang lebih baik, aku tidak akan membiarkan kematiannya menjadi sia-sia, aku tidak akan melakukannya." Dia berbalik dan Draco melingkarkan lengannya di sekelilingnya saat dia berjuang untuk menenangkan diri.

*

"Mum," kata Draco, "bisakah kau memberiku kunci lemari besi Bibi Bella? Aku ingin mengakali beberapa perhiasan Black yang disimpannya di sana untuk melihat apakah aku bisa menemukan 'benda tua' yang cocok untuk Hermione untuk pernikahan."

Tentu saja Draco bisa, dan melakukannya, dan dia pergi ke Gringotts, mengatakan selamat pada Hermione dan menggodanya dengan saran dari berbagai potongan mengerikan yang bisa dia bawa kembali sementara Daphne memutar matanya dan Lucius tersenyum dengan sabar. Para goblin membiarkannya masuk ke lemari besi dan dia melihat tumpukan kekayaan yang tidak terorganisir dengan jelas lalu bertanya apakah mereka bisa menutupnya dan kembali saat dia memanggil. "Mungkin ini akan memakan waktu lama," katanya sambil mencabut tiara mengerikan dari tumpukan emas dan membuat wajah.

Si goblin melihat potongan itu -- cukup jelas tidak dibuat-buat -- dan bergidik. "Kalau mau," katanya dan keluar, menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Butuh lima belas menit bagi Draco untuk menemukan piala Helga Hufflepuff. Dia membersihkan tempat di lantai batu dengan kakinya, mendorong karpet sihir ke samping serta tumpukan emas dan telur yang tampak seperti Faberge, dan mengeluarkan botol kaca dari saku jaketnya. Melepaskan sumbatnya, dia menuangkan racun basilisk yang Hermione pesan dengan menggunakan ramuan Profesor Snape ke dalam piala dan melangkah mundur saat piala mulai berasap dan mengalir dan membisikkan hal-hal buruk kepadanya.

Hal yang mengerikan.

Vincent meninggal karena kau, bisiknya.

Dia tidak mencintaimu, bisiknya. Dia mencintai Riddle. Dia akan selalu mencintainya lebih dari kau. Dia lebih kuat. Lebih menarik. Kau hanya permen di lengan kecilnya.

Kau tidak bisa mempercayai Theo, itu berbisik.

Dia memejamkan mata dan menunggu racun basilisk untuk membubarkan piala dan menghancurkan horcrux di dalamnya, dan kemudian dengan tangan gemetar, dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan tumpukan emasnya menghilang untuk menyembunyikan noda hitam yang tersisa dari satu potong lagi jiwa Riddle

"Lima hancur," bisiknya lalu, "Accio Liontin."

Puluhan kalung menarik diri dari tumpukan dan melemparkan diri ke arahnya. Dia memilah-milahnya sampai dia menemukannya, meski mungkin sedikit mencolok, sangat dipercaya sesuatu yang bisa dia temukan melalui pusaka Black untuk mencari daripada hanya menggunakan sepotong yang dimiliki ibunya.

Dia menunggu si goblin kembali dan mencoba melupakan kebohongan yang telah dibisikkan piala itu.

*

Pesta kelulusan itu mewah. Hermione dan Draco membuka tarian itu bersama-sama dan kemudian Draco memperhatikan dari sela-sela acara tersebut saat Hermione menari terlebih dahulu dengan Pelahap Maut yang sudah Ditandai, lalu dengan anak laki-laki yang mengantre untuk menderita selanjutnya.

"Well," kata Neville sambil memeluknya dengan jarak yang sangat sesuai. "Ini bisa masuk ke daftar hal-hal yang aku tidak pernah berpikir akan kulakukan."

Hermione berbaur dengan gadis-gadis itu, mengagumi gaun dan perhiasan dan sepatu bahkan saat dia tahu di mana semua orang mengejar wisuda. Kerja. Magang. Acara amal. Dia tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat dan akhirnya Pansy tertawa dan menariknya ke ruang gadis itu.

"Kau tidak mungkin benar-benar peduli bahwa gadis Ravenclaw dengan rambut mousy sedang melakukan penelitian magang di Dragon Pox," kata gadis itu, "dan Marcus dan Draco tidak membicarakan tentang sidang sub-komite Wizengamot dan aku—" dia mengacungkan sebuah labu kecil, "Muggle chocolate liquor. Beristirahatlah sebelum kau kembali dan melakukan hal yang lebih baik dari istri seorang ahli musik lagi."

"Kita harus berbagi," kata Hermione sambil menendang sepatunya dan meregangkan pergelangan kakinya.

"Kau berubah menjadi Hufflepuff saat aku tidak melihatnya?" Tanya Pansy sambil menarik dua gelas kecil.

"Merlin melarang," Hermione bergumam, menyesapnya. "Sialan, ini bagus." Dia duduk di kursi. "Omong kosong yang berbaur tidak dicetak dengan baik," akunya, menyesapnya lagi.

"Banyak hal yang bisa disimulasikan dengan baik," Pansy setuju.

"Kau senang dengan Marcus?" Hermione bertanya dan Pansy meraba perhiasan di pergelangan tangannya saat dia mempertimbangkan pertanyaan itu.

"Dia baik," katanya akhirnya. "Aku sangat menyukainya." Dia menyesap cokelatnya. "Aku khawatir bahwa pengorbanan yang mereka semua lakukan untuk Ditandai tidak akan menjadi masalah sedikit pun."

Hermione terdiam. "Kesetiaan selalu penting," katanya sambil memperhatikan wajah Pansy. "Kepercayaan selalu penting."

"Well," kata Pansy sambil mengeringkan sisa cokelatnya, "Kau bisa mempercayai Marcus dan kau bisa mempercayaiku, kita bukan siswi yang memperjuangkan anak laki-laki lagi dan kita berada di pihak yang sama."

"Taruhannya lebih tinggi seperti orang dewasa," kata Hermione.

"Memang, tapi juga hasilnya," kata Pansy. "Mari kita kembali sebelum seseorang datang mencarimu."

Hermione mendesah. "Rasanya seperti seseorang selalu mengawasiku akhir-akhir ini," akunya.

Pansy memegangi pintu untuknya saat mereka keluar dari lounge dan kembali ke pesta. "Kami sudah memunggungimu."

*

Yang terpilih dari kelas kelulusan ditafsirkan keesokan harinya.

Hermione duduk dengan Luna, Millie, dan Hannah dan mereka melihat wajahnya saat jeritan itu merobek udara. Matanya tidak terbaca tapi sesuatu tentang postur tubuhnya membuat Luna bergumam, "Jadi, ini sebabnya."

"Mengerikan sekali," kata Hermione. "Aku benci mereka semua harus menderita seperti ini."

*

Draco memberi Hermione beberapa catatan. "Di mana ada yang tersembunyi," katanya pelan.

"Sebuah gua?" Hermione bertanya, melihat melalui penelitian. "Aku tidak akan mengharapkan itu."

"Dekat panti asuhan tempat dia dibesarkan," Draco menjelaskan dan dia mengangguk.

"Apakah kau?" Dia mulai tapi Draco menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku dibawa berkeliling Kementerian untuk bertemu dengan berbagai orang dan dimasukkan ke dalam peranku sebagai Menteri, aku tidak dapat menghilang untuk waktu yang lama, mereka akan melakukannya."

*

Neville, Blaise, dan Greg duduk di tepi kolam renang di Malfoy Manor sementara Hermione menuangkan jus ke cangkir mereka.

"Aku sakit," gumam Neville, menatap Tanda Kegelapan di lengannya. Semuanya pucat, semuanya lemah. Riddle telah lenyap begitu akta itu selesai, untuk mengatur janji dengan Draco sebagai Menteri. Narcissa menyimpan pertunangan di halaman masyarakat dan sejak kelulusan, Hermione telah tersenyum pada reporter yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, menertawakan pertanyaan mereka, dan bergantung pada lengan Draco. Dia adalah tunangan kelahiran-Muggle yang cantik, lulusan Hogwarts, gadis yang naik itu, dan tidak lebih dari itu.

"Malfoy selalu menyenangkan bagiku," katanya berulang kali. "Orang-orang membicarakan prasangka darah tapi aku benar-benar tidak pernah melihatnya, mereka seperti keluarga untukku sejak aku masih kecil, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mereka."

"Untuk beberapa knut," gumam Hermione di dekat telinga Neville saat dia menuangkannya. "Juga, kebijaksanaan dan keberanian dan sebagainya."

Dia mengambil gelas yang diserahkannya kepadanya. "Ini hanya sedikit ketegangan," katanya, permintaan maaf dalam suaranya. "Aku tidak berpikir ada di antara kita yang cukup merasa yang terbaik."

"Aku ingat saat Draco Ditandai," kata Hermione. "Itu mengubah segalanya."

Blaise mengambil segelas jus darinya. "Kurasa begitu, Principessa," katanya. "Kurasa begitu."

*

Lysander Yaxley menuntun Draco ke Wizengamot untuk konfirmasi sebagai Menteri termuda yang pernah ada. Tiga orang yang keberatan dengan pengangkatannya telah hilang secara misterius dan pemungutan suara untuk membuat seorang menteri laki-laki berusia tujuh belas tahun, setelah itu, sepenuhnya bulat.

Draco membuat pidato singkat yang mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya dan betapa rendah hatinya dia karena kepercayaan mereka tapi dia berharap mereka mengizinkannya untuk memanggil keahlian mereka. "Hikmat yang dikumpulkan di ruangan ini," katanya, "akankah, jika itu adalah cahaya, membuat matahari tampak redup dan aku tidak cukup sombong untuk menganggap diriku lebih daripada lilin."

"Paling tidak, dia tahu dia hanya boneka," seseorang, mungkin agak picik, kata penyihir, membungkuk untuk berbisik kepada yang lain. "Bayangkan jika monster itu memutuskan untuk memasang salah satu pengikut bodohnya?"

Hermione duduk di galeri pengunjung dan berseri di Draco; Setelah dia masuk ke kantornya, mereka berpose untuk foto di Atrium utama. "Aku sangat bangga padanya," katanya sambil tersenyum pada kamera. "Draco untuk seumur hidupku."

*

"Theo tidak akan bergabung dengan kita selama beberapa hari," kata Draco minta maaf saat makan malam. "Aku khawatir dia, uh, sakit parah."

"Ada apa," Narcissa bertanya, terdengar khawatir.

Tom Riddle, yang membentangkan serbetnya di pangkuannya, tampak kesal sampai Draco bergumam, "Aku berani membawanya ke restoran Muggle."

"Draco," desis Hermione, tampak malu dan marah pada saat bersamaan. "Apakah kau berumur dua belas? Mengapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Aku tidak berpikir makanan itu benar-benar akan membuatnya sakit," kata Draco cemberut. "Bagaimana aku bisa tahu itu akan terjadi?"

Tom Riddle dan Narcissa Malfoy saling menukar mata. "Anak laki-laki," kata Riddle, jelas geli sekarang. "Kukira kalian berdua telah belajar."

"Kurasa begitu," kata Draco.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Lucius.

"Dia baik-baik saja," kata Draco. "Maksudku, dia menderita dan lemah dan mungkin tidak akan pernah mempercayaiku untuk merekomendasikan restoran lagi dan dia akan tidur selama beberapa hari tapi dia di rumah dan ada beberapa peri rumah yang memujanya sejak kecil yang bertanggung jawab untuk menjemputnya dengan baik." Dia tersenyum sedikit. "Mungkin dia akan jadi lebih kesal. Aku meninggalkannya dengan belas kasihan lembut dari seorang peri rumah daripada merawatnya sendiri."

"Apa yang membuatmu memutuskan untuk merekomendasikan restoran Muggle, tentang segala hal? Memangnya kau pernah makan di sana?" Hermione menuntut.

Draco memberinya ekspresi jijik. "Aku tidak makan di restoran Muggle," katanya dan Tom Riddle tertawa saat ia melewati botol anggur itu di atas meja.

Ketika Hermione kembali ke kamarnya, ada botol kaca kosong di meja riasnya dan selembar perkamen yang berbunyi, "6". Dia memasukkan botol itu ke dalam kotak rias dan meremas kertas itu sebelum memasukkannya ke dalamnya.

*

"Jadi, sayangku, apa yang kau inginkan sebagai hadiah pernikahan?" Riddle bersandar di kursi kulitnya dan tersenyum pada pengikutnya yang paling disukai.

"Anda akan menganggapnya konyol," katanya sambil sedikit tersipu.

"Dan apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang ayah jika tidak sabar sesekali," kata Riddle. "Katakan apa keinginan hatimu?"

Hermione menjilat bibirnya. "Pedang Gryffindor," katanya terburu-buru. "Saya ingin menggantungnya di dinding seperti yang orang-orang gantung, well, kepala rusa."

"Atau kepala singa?" Tanyanya, geli.

Dia menyeringai padanya "Atau kepala singa," dia menyetujuinya. "Saya ingin kekalahan mereka dipajang di rumah saya. Suatu hari saya ingin membuat Ginny Weasley melihatnya dan harus bersikap sopan kepada saya." Dia bergumam pelan, "Saya akan menunjukkan kepadanya 'pelacur Pelahap Maut'."

Dia tertawa. "Aku akan menyuruh Snape mengirimkannya dari sekolah," katanya. "Bagaimanapun, kau memberiku tongkat yang cukup indah dan mengurus masalah Dumbledore. Aku rasa aku bisa memberikan hadiah yang bagus."

"Saya juga tidak membunuh Potter di sekolah sekalipun provokasi cukup besar," dia mengingatkannya.

Pangeran Kegelapan tertawa lagi dengan kegembiraan yang jelas dan jahat. "Seandainya saja semua pengikutku setia dan terkontrol sepertimu, sayangku, tidak ada lagi orang yang akan haus darah, aku berasumsi bahwa kau menginginkan pedang sesungguhnya, bukan salinan Pintar yang dipajang Snape?"

Dia melihat ke bawah, dan kemudian kembali ke Pangeran Kegelapan melalui bulu matanya. "Tentu saja," katanya.

"Baiklah," katanya dengan sesuatu yang dekat dengan kasih sayang yang tulus.

*

Narcissa Malfoy benar-benar menolak saran dari gaun pengantin pendek, tidak masalah berapa banyak majalah mode Muggle Daphne dan Hermione keluarkan untuk memperkuat kasus mereka. "Panjang dan elegan," perintah Narcissa. "Sesuatu yang berbicara tentang warisan Muggle-mu sambil mengisyaratkan pakaian tradisional."

"Bagaimana dengan sesuatu seperti yang dipakai Putri Diana?" Hermione menggoda.

Narcissa mendengus. "Kau ingin terlihat seperti bola puff raksasa. Tidak seperti dirimu, aku telah melihat kalung yang sangat mencolok yang Draco keluarkan dari ruang besi Bella untuk 'sesuatu yang tua' dan jika kau tidak mengenakan pakaian yang sangat sederhana, kau akan tampak konyol dan aku tidak kau menantu perempuanku tampak konyol pada hari pernikahannya, apakah kau mengerti? "

Hermione tahu mana pertempuran yang harus diungkap; Dia membiarkan Narcissa memilih gaun itu, dia membiarkan Narcissa memilih tempat itu, halaman belakang Malfoy Manor, dia membiarkan Narcissa memilih katering. Narcissa merencanakan keseluruhan acara.

Kecuali satu detail kecil.

*

"Kau tidak perlu mengeluarkan ular itu sendiri," kata Hermione untuk yang tampak seperti yang ketujuh belas kalinya. "Kami ingin kau membunuh orang itu, menggunakan istilah ini secara longgar, dengan asumsi ramalan yang tidak masuk akal dapat dipercaya bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya yang masih hidup yang bisa melakukannya."

"Dan untuk berpikir bahwa dia menganggapmu sebagai anak perempuannya," kata Neville sambil menarik pedang saat melihat wanita yang berdiri di depannya dengan gaun putih yang sangat mahal dan sangat elegan.

"Mourning menjadi Electra?" Hermione bertanya dengan alis terangkat.

"Dia belum membunuh ayahmu, kan?" Neville bertanya, tiba-tiba tampak cemas.

"Dia membiarkan Lucius menghabiskan satu tahun di Azkaban," kata Hermione. "Draco yang disiksa -- menyiksa kalian semua -- dengan Tanda-tanda itu. Dan, seperti yang lainnya tahu, dia akan membunuh ayahku yang sebenarnya tanpa berpikir lagi jika dia pikir itu akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang dia inginkan." Dia memasukkan bezoar palsu ke dalam saku yang dengan susah payah ditambahkan ke gaun itu. "Tidak, kau sepertinya yang pantas, mengingat situasinya."

"Hermione Granger, penyihir yang baik," kata Neville tapi dia memutar matanya dan dia menghela napas. "Aku masih ingin membunuh ular, sepertinya ... puitis."

"Well," Hermione kembali ke cermin dan menyesuaikan berlian di telinganya. "Bunuh ular saat dia menuntunku menyusuri lorong, kau punya Polyjuice?"

Neville mengeluarkannya dari sakunya. "Satu katering membosankan, tidak biasa, sama seperti yang lainnya, siap melayanimu."

"Baiklah, isi gelasnya dengan anggur beracun selama resepsi dan kemudian aku akan melakukan tindakanku. Cobalah untuk tidak membunuh salah satu tamu, tapi jika kau harus mencapainya, lakukanlah."

Neville berbalik untuk pergi. "Dan, Neville," tambahnya dan dia berhenti di pintu. "Terima kasih."

*

"Kau terlihat cantik, sayangku," kata Riddle sambil tersenyum gugup sebelum berjalan menyusuri lorong. Dia memenuhi pikirannya dengan pernikahan itu dan betapa dia mencintai Draco dan betapa gugupnya dia sepanjang hari ini, tentang menjadi seorang istri. Riddle tersenyum padanya. "Tidak perlu gugup, Miss Granger, semuanya akan berjalan lancar dan kemudian kau dan Draco akan menjalankan dunia."

"Saya rasa begitu," dia berangin padanya, masih terlihat sedikit gugup, dan dia membuang dagunya.

"Atas perintahku, tentu saja," katanya.

"Well," dia menarik napas dalam-dalam, "hari ini bukan tentang menjalankan dunia. Hari ini adalah tentang menikah."

"Baiklah," kata Riddle, "Dumbledore selalu mengatakan cinta adalah kekuatan tertinggi, atau semacamnya."

Hermione menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak percaya yang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi cekikikan. "Ya, dan saya tidak bisa tidak memperhatikan seberapa besar cinta membantunya saat dia jatuh dari Menara Astronomi."

Riddle tersenyum. "Nah, lihat, kau tidak gugup lagi."

*

Saat Hermione sampai di kantor Kementerian, dia melihat ke kanan dan melihat Blaise Zabini masuk ke kursi di samping Luna. Dia tersenyum padanya dan mengangguk sedikit. Dia berbalik menghadap Draco dan menyelipkan tangannya ke tangannya. "Aku mencintaimu," katanya.

*

Resepsi dimulai. Kepada Malfoy, kata orang-orang. Kepada generasi pemimpin baru. Untuk Hermione. Untuk Draco.

Seorang anggota staf katering yang tidak biasa memenuhi gelas anggur Tom Riddle.

Hermione berdiri di meja dan mengangkat gelasnya ke Tom Riddle. "Kepada orang yang membuat segala sesuatu menjadi mungkin," katanya dan dia tersenyum padanya dan mengambil minuman dari gelas anggurnya.

Riddle mulai tersedak sebentar dan orang-orang terdekatnya menoleh kepadanya dengan perhatian ringan yang cepat meningkat. "Apa yang sedang terjadi?" Hermione berteriak saat wajah Tom Riddle mulai menjadi biru dan dia mencakar tenggorokannya.

"Racun? Tersedak?" Draco menyalak dan Hermione menjatuhkan diri ke depan dan menarik Riddle ke pangkuannya, berusaha membuat dia memuntahkan apa pun yang ditelannya.

"Ada yang punya—" teriaknya histeris.

"Bezoar, di rumah," kata Draco, "aku akan mendapatkannya." Dia berpaling ke arah rumah, harus berlari karena pelindung anti-Apparate, dan para tamu berpaling dari memandang mempelai pria yang berlari menuju rumah untuk mendapatkan obat penawar menuju pengantin wanita yang tenggelam ke tanah. Dalam gaun putihnya dengan seorang pria yang tersentak di pangkuannya.

"Cepat," dia memohon, air mata mengalir di wajahnya.

Draco kembali dengan cepat, sangat cepat, tapi tidak cukup cepat dan benjolan kecil mereka dorong ke tenggorokan Pangeran Kegelapan dalam upaya menyelamatkannya tidak berpengaruh. Hermione terisak-isak, membungkuk di atas tubuh saat semua orang melihat dengan ngeri dan Draco diam-diam mengambil Tongkat Elder.

Seorang fotografer dari koran mengabadikan kejadian itu dan menjadi tajuk utama; Menteri Sihir baru dan istri barunya, duduk, membungkuk dan tak berdaya, memeluk tubuh fingin Pangeran Kegelapan yang tampaknya tidak begitu abadi, Tom Riddle.

Narcissa akhirnya menuntun anaknya pergi, kembali ke rumah, dan memberinya obat penenang ringan untuk diminum. Lucius, wajah pucat, memerintahkan staf untuk membersihkan tubuh dan menyajikan makanannya. "Aku pikir," katanya, "mengingat ... keadaan ... kita akan melewatkan tarian tapi tolong siapkan makan malam."

*

Ketika Draco kembali ke kamarnya -- kamar mereka sekarang -- Hermione telah mengganti gaun pengantinnya menjadi sepasang celana piyama usang dan salah satu kaosnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Dia bertanya.

"Aku mencintainya," akunya. "Maksudku, dia ... dia menyakitimu. Dan aku tahu dia sangat dekat dengan penjelmaan jahat seperti yang mungkin akan kutemui, dan aku sangat mencintainya dan aku ingin menyenangkan hatinya." Dia, Draco melihat, menangis. Sudah berjam-jam jika dilihat dari tumpukan tisu di lantai.

"Aku tahu," katanya lembut. "Ketika dia akan memujiku, aku merasa ada tuhan yang tersenyum kepadaku."

"Kenapa aku sangat sedih saat akulah yang melakukan ini?" dia berbisik. "Mengapa aku merasa sangat buruk?"

Draco menariknya ke pelukannya dan mereka duduk di sana bergoyang-goyang di lantai saat dia bergumam ke rambutnya bahwa dia mencintainya, bahwa dia telah melakukan hal yang benar, bahwa dunia lebih baik tanpa Tom Riddle, bahwa mereka akan lebih dari baik daripada mengikuti pedomannya. "Kita hanya akan meninggalkan bekas saat kita menjalankan dunia," katanya akhirnya, "dan ketidakpedulian total terhadap kehidupan manusia sedikit."

"Bisakah aku?" Hermione berkata dengan cegukan. "Berapa banyak orang yang aku bunuh? Seberapa kotornya aku?"

"Kau sempurna," kata Draco. "Tidak ada yang bisa membunuh monster itu dan tidak mendapatkan darah di tangannya." Dia berhenti. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan bezoar palsu itu?"

"Hancur," katanya. "Tidak ada yang maju ke depan dengan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkannya jadi aku tidak perlu melakukan sulap trik tangan."

"Semua pekerjaan itu belajar menukar tanpa disadari," godanya, "dan untuk apa-apa."

"Aku bisa melakukan trik kartu?" Dia bertanya dengan cegukan lain tapi juga awal senyuman.

Draco menarik Tongkat Elder. "Aku ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya master ini," renungnya. "Aku mengambilnya, kau mengatur kekalahannya, Neville melakukan pembunuhan yang sebenarnya. Ini misteri."

"Kau menyimpannya," saran Hermione. "Bagaimana kabar Tanda Kegelapan?"

"Sudah memudar," katanya sambil tersenyum tipis sambil mengulurkan lengannya. "Aku ingin mengambilnya tapi, aku harus akui, aku tidak sedih melihatnya pergi."

"Suami kepala figurku," katanya sambil menyenggolnya.

"Menteri Sihir Termuda dalam sejarah," dia setuju, "dan istri masyarakatku yang berkepala kosong."

"Yang kulakukan hanyalah menjalankan kegiatan amal yang tidak kontroversial," katanya, "seperti memberi makan anak-anak yang lapar."

"Nah, itu," kata Draco, "dan mencatat sosiopat abadi yang sial itu." Dia meletakkan Tongkat Elder ke bawah dan membungkus kedua lengannya di sekelilingnya, menyelipkan tangannya di bawah kemeja usang untuk beristirahat di kulitnya. "Apakah itu mengganggumu bahwa kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan pujian, tidak akan pernah menjadi pahlawan yang menyelamatkan dunia sihir? Sejarah itu akan mengatakan bahwa dia hanya keracunan anggur yang buruk di pesta pernikahan?"

"Terkadang," akunya. "Sedikit."

*

Ketika Draco dan Hermione kembali dari bulan madu mereka ke flat indah yang mereka pilih, ada buket bunga lili yang menunggu mereka.

"Apa kartu namanya?" Tanya Draco sambil melempar tas mereka ke bawah dan bergabung dengan Hermione di meja.

Dia diam menyerahkannya kepadanya.

Terima kasih.

*

"Kau terlihat cantik," kata Hermione, mengagumi gaun pengantin vintage Daphne yang meyakinkan ibunya berkelas karena, meski pendek, sudah tua. Dia benar-benar menginginkan gaun pendek dan, berdasarkan cara Theo mengagumi kakinya dan tumitnya yang sangat tinggi, dia tidak keberatan.

Tidak, tentu saja, itu akan menghentikannya.

"Terima kasih," kata Daphne, seruling sampanye di tangannya. "Mari kita lihat apakah kita bisa melewati resepsiku tanpa seseorang yang tersedak sampai mati?"

Hermione memutar matanya sebelum bertanya di mana mereka berbulan madu dan menikmati deskripsi pantai Daphne dan Theo yang panjang dan menggairahkan, yang akan dijelajahi untuk dua minggu ke depan. "Dan yang terbaik," wanita itu menyimpulkan, "kita tidak perlu menyembunyikan sumur itu karena kita telah bercinta seperti kelinci panas selama lebih dari satu tahun."

"Merencanakan bayi dalam waktu dekat?" Hermione bertanya.

Daphne membuat suara kasar. "Aku berencana mengunjungi setiap toko pakaian dalam di Paris dan berdandan untuk tahun depan," katanya. "Aku mengerti bayi mengganggu tidurmu dan aku suka tidur."

Hermione tertawa dan melepaskan Daphne kembali ke pesta tamunya dengan sebuah ciuman dan janji untuk menemuinya saat kembali dari bulan madu dan belanja. "Kau harus membantuku menavigasi Kementerian," Hermione mengingatkannya.

"Siap," Daphne berkata sambil tertawa dan membungkuk. Hermione membuat wajah dan Daphne menambahkan, suaranya sangat rendah, "Kita semua tahu, seumur hidup kita apa yang kau lakukan ... tidak mungkin kau membalasnya."

Hermione menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan Daphne menariknya pelukan erat. "Bukan berarti si jalang itu akan tahu," tambahnya, melotot pada Ginny Weasley yang berdiri di dekat bar dengan sangat senang melihat Graham Montague. "Bagaimana dia meyakinkannya untuk datang sebagai teman kencannya?"

Hermione berpaling untuk melihat gadis itu dan mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin dia hanya berkemah di palang pintu sampai dia mogok dan menyerah? Aku tidak mendapatkan barang aneh untuknya."

"Kita harus pergi ke pesta pernikahan mereka," kata Daphne murung. "Dan dia mungkin akan memberi anak-anak mereka nama buruk seperti 'Albus Ronald' atau 'Harold Sirius' dan mereka akan berada di Hogwarts bersama anak-anak kita dan kemudian mereka akan berakhir berkencan dan, sial, aku perlu minum lagi sambil memikirkan itu." Tapi dia menyeringai dan Hermione menyeringai saat mereka melihat Graham mengambil dan membawa teman sekolah mereka yang paling tidak favorit. Orang miskin, bodoh.

"Suatu hari, Hermione" kata Narcissa sambil berjalan mendekati pasangan itu saat Daphne tersenyum dan melarikan diri, "Aku akan bertanya mengapa aku menemukan mayat ular berbisa yang sangat besar di ruang bawah tanahku."

Hermione menatapnya dengan hambar. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, aku kira itu meninggal di sana."

"Mengingat kepalanya telah diiris bersih, aku merasa itu penilaian yang aman," kata Narcissa sambil menyesap kopinya. Dia membungkuk dan mencium Hermione di pipi pertama dan kemudian yang satunya lagi. "Aku melihat Andromeda dan ingin menyapa, apakah aku akan bertemu denganmu di rapat dewan besok?"

"Tentu saja," kata Hermione. "Aku membawa Pansy Flint bersamaku, kalau itu bisa diterima."

"Istri Marcus?" Tanya Narcissa. "Tentu saja."

Hermione melihat Narcissa menyeberangi ruangan, berhenti untuk tersenyum dan olok-olok dengan ayah Greg dan Theo sebelum dia mengambil lengan kakaknya. "Itu dilakukan dengan baik darimu," Theo muncul di belakangnya.

"Kau harus berdansa dengan istri barumu," kata Hermione. "Jika Daphne mengira aku memonopolimi, dia akan membuatku pergi ke gudang kain di Paris, dia sudah mengancamnya."

"Kau akan pergi bersamanya apakah aku berbicara denganmu atau tidak," kata Theo sambil menyeringai dan Hermione mengerang, tapi ekspresi cemoohannya berubah menjadi seringai mengejek yang membuat Theo berputar dan mengambil langkah cepat dan panik ke belakang saat dia melihat Remus Lupin dan Nymphadora Tonks mendekati mereka.

"Lihat, Hermione, aku tidak pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk mengucapkan terima kasih," kata Tonks sambil menambahkan, saat dia melihat buku-buku jari putih Theo, "Kau baik-baik saja? Pernikahan membuatmu takut?"

"Mengapa kau tidak pergi mencari Daphne?" Hermione menyarankan dan Theo membuat alasan untuk pergi begitu cepat hampir kasar.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Lupin bertanya.

"Hanya saraf, aku yakin," kata Hermione. "Dia bisa sedikit kedutan."

*

Draco mungkin telah menahan Hermione sedikit lebih dekat daripada secara teknis sesuai dengan sosial tapi, selain Ginny Weasley yang mengendus saat melihat mereka, sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa mengatakan apapun. Lagi pula, mereka tidak bisa menari di pernikahan mereka sendiri. Daphne dan Theo telah menyewa pemain musik yang sangat bagus; Bagaimanapun, ini adalah pernikahan masyarakat tahun ini dalam beberapa tahun dengan beberapa kejadian keterlaluan. Musiknya luar biasa.

"Apa aku sudah menyebutkan malam ini betapa cantiknya penampilanmu?" Tanya Draco.

Hermione merosot ke arahnya, matanya yang hangat berkilau nakal. "Aku terus menunggumu memberitahuku bahwa aku terlihat seperti gelandangan," katanya dan Draco mengerang. Bertahun-tahun kemudian dia masih membohonginya.

Dia mengusapkan jempol di atas gelang batu giok yang masih dipintanya untuk dipakainya. "Kau diizinkan untuk melepaskannya sekarang," katanya saat dia terus memakainya dan cincin pertunangannya tapi Hermione mengangkat bahu dan menolak.

"Kau terlihat cantik," katanya, "tapi mungkin kau akan memilih tampil trampy nanti?"

Matanya melebar dan dia membungkuk dekat dengan telinganya. "Aku akan menjadi hambamu selamanya jika kau mau memakai satin hijau lagi."

"Aku memakainya sekarang," dia menarik napas ke telinganya sendiri dan menyeringai padanya saat dia menanggapi dengan cepat, meski bisa diduga, memikirkannya dalam bra favorit dan celana dalamnya.

"Kau jahat, wanita jahat," katanya tapi senyumnya menyarankan agar dia tidak mengeluh.

"Dia mungkin jahat," kata Lucius Malfoy sambil mengetuk pundak anaknya, "tapi aku menarik pangkat dan memotongnya."

"Pangkat?" Draco menatap ayahnya. "Aku adalah Menteri Sihir."

"Dan aku mengganti popokmu, ambil segelas Wiski."

Hermione melangkah mundur dan, dengan canggung untuk membuat ereksinya kurang jelas, Draco menyelinap ke bar di mana dia bertemu dengan Greg, mungkin untuk bersimpati tentang bagaimana ayah mereka memonopoli istri mereka saat ayah Greg berdansa dengan Millie.

Hermione dan Lucius berdansa dalam diam sampai dia berkata, "Ada hari-hari di mana aku merasa agak bersyukur aku bukan orangtua yang kasar."

Hermione berkedip beberapa kali dan berkata, "Sir?"

"Kau adalah gadis tersayang," kata semua Lucius. "Bagaimana dengan orangtuamu?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja," katanya. "Menikmati sinar matahari dan pantai, mungkin aku sulit meyakinkan mereka untuk kembali lagi menemui cucu."

Mata Lucius melebar dan dia mulai berkata, "Apakah kau—"

"Tidak!" Dia tersentak. "Teoritis, teori, cucu teoritis, tidak ada ... kurasa aku bisa dengan aman mengabaikan perintah tersebut untuk mendapatkan tot menarik secepat mungkin."

Lucius mengembuskan napas dan, jika dia tampak sedikit kecewa, dia segera menyembunyikannya saat dia berdansa dengan menantunya. "Baiklah, aku sangat menyukai orangtuamu saat aku bertemu dengan mereka. Jika mereka kembali ke Inggris, kita harus mengundangnya untuk makan malam."

"Aku yakin mereka akan menikmatinya," kata Hermione saat lagu itu berakhir dan dia membuat sebuah putaram kecil yang anggun. Lucius membungkuk di atas tangannya dan menggumamkan omong kosong yang tepat dan sopan saat mereka berpisah.

*

"Jadi ... hei, Astoria," kata Greg, mencoba menyeimbangkan piring dengan beberapa makanan di satu tangan, satu minuman di tangan yang lain dan setidaknya masih sedikit membungkuk di atas tangan gadis itu. Dia gagal, tapi dia memang mencobanya.

"Greg," katanya dengan anggukan agak canggung. Dia tidak berpakaian hitam, untuk sekali ini, dan Michael Corner, yang mengulurkan tangannya, menemaninya.

"Greg Goyle, kan?" Tanya pria itu. "Aku kira kita tidak pernah diperkenalkan secara resmi."

Greg menjabat tangan pria itu dan mengenalkannya pada Millie. "Apakah kau pernah bertemu dengan istriku?" Dia bertanya. Dia masih belum bosan memanggilnya, dan buku yang diberikan Luna kepada Millie di pestanya? Dia tidak akan pernah bosan dengan itu.

"Kurasa tidak," kata Michael sambil mengambil tangan Millie dan memberikan ciuman sedikit di atas kulitnya. "Aku pasti akan mengingat wanita secantikmu," tambahnya dan Millie memerah.

"Bagaimana kalian berdua bertemu?" Millie bertanya kepada Astoria, seperti mengubah topik pembicaraan karena tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Aku menemukannya menulis puisi," kata Michael, memberi Astoria pandangan yang posesif.

"Dia diminta membacanya," tambah Astoria.

"Dan dia baik," kata Michael. "Sangat bagus."

"Sungguh?" Tanya Greg, lalu menambahkan saat dia menyadari betapa mengerikannya hal itu, "Aku bukan hakim, tentu saja."

"Ini sangat brilian," Michael meyakinkannya. "Dia memiliki kesederhanaan yang luar biasa dalam cara dia mendekati pokok bahasannya yang mengaburkan simbolisme yang disiratkannya pada struktur metrik dan pilihan sajak yang aneh, naif, dan dengan menggunakan struktur primitif, dia mengabaikan telinga pembaca yang canggih dan memaksa mereka untuk bergulat dengan masa kerja emosional yang menarik dari pekerjaannya."

Greg menatap Michael.

"Luar biasa," kata Millie setelah diam sejenak. "Aku sangat senang kau bisa ... aku khawatir setelah ..."

"Masih sangat sulit," kata Astoria kaku. "Michael sangat pengertian."

Greg melirik gaun manik-manik biru -- safir yang dia tebak -- di sekitar leher gadis itu tapi juga memberi komentar.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat kepada Theo," kata Michael, "senang bertemu dengan kaliam, Greg, Millie."

Setelah pasangan itu berjalan pergi, Greg menoleh ke Millie dan berkata dengan desisan, "Apa yang dia katakan tentang puisinya? Karena aku telah membacanya dan itu mengerikan sekali, bahkan untuk puisi."

Millie mencibir. "Aku pikir itu bisa diterjemahkan sebagai, 'Aku ingin tidur.'"

"Oh," kata Greg. "Itu yang kumengerti."

*

"Di mana Blaise dan Luna?" Hermione bertanya pada Pansy saat mereka berdua beristirahat sejenak untuk menari. Hermione sudah lama menanggalkan sepatunya dan dia berdiri, menguatkan tubuhnya di dinding saat dia mengusap satu kaki dengan tangannya. Daphne, yang diberi anggaran yang hampir tak terbatas, dan juga tatanan politik yang ketat untuk dipuji, telah membuat resepsi pernikahan yang luar biasa.

"Kau tidak ingin tahu," gumam Pansy, memberi isyarat 'datang ke sini' yang tajam kepada Marcus, yang telah berbicara dengan panas kepada Draco tentang sesuatu, mungkin sesuatu yang membosankan dan politis.

Hermione menatapnya.

"Aku menemukan mereka melakukan sesuatu ... rumit ... di ruang atas."

Hermione bergidik.

"Dia benar-benar fleksibel," tambah Pansy.

*

"Apa yang kau dan Marcus diskusikan?" Hermione bertanya kemudian saat Draco membantunya melepas kaitan kalungnya. Dia memasukkannya ke dalam kotak perhiasannya dan, sambil bersandar di bahunya, dia meraihnya dan menyentuh Tanda Kegelapan-nya.

"Kau menyimpannya," gumamnya.

Dia mengangkat bahu, setengah malu, setengah defensif. "Aku menikmatinya untuk sementara waktu," katanya, "dan itu membuatku tetap hidup tahun lalu."

"Aku masih melihat Tanda-nya," kata Draco sambil mengusap tangannya, "tapi sihirnya hilang. Tidak ada peringatan lagi."

Hermione menepuk-nepuk tangannya dan menutup tutup kotak perhiasannya. "Jadi," dia bertanya, "kau dan Marcus?"

"Dia akan menangani persidangan untuk membebaskan anggota Orde dari Azkaban dan mengembalikan tongkat sihir. Kami ingin memastikan tidak ada yang tidak menyenangkan untuk melakukan kontra-revolusi sekarang bahwa serigala jahat yang besar itu hilang."

Hermione terbatuk.

"Serigala jahat besar yang jelas," Draco diamandemen. "Dan kau bukan sosiopat gila, jadi kau tidak benar-benar berada di liga yang sama."

"Cukup adil," akunya.

Draco membungkuk dan mulai menciumi bagian belakang lehernya. Satu sulur rambut terlepas dari sanggulnya dan menggelitik hidungnya saat dia menciumnya dan dia tiba-tiba bersin. Hermione tertawa dan berbalik ke kursi kesombongannya, meletakkan tangannya di setiap sisi wajahnya, dan menciumnya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu," katanya.

Dia menempelkan keningnya ke miliknya. "Aku juga," katanya. Hermione mencibir dan dia mengulurkan tangan untuk menarik-narik sulur rambut yang menyebalkan itu. "Maksudku, aku mencintaimu, sejak aku berumur sebelas tahun."

Hermione mulai meraba-raba ritsleting gaunnya. "Dan sekarang tidak ada peri sial yang mengganggu kita," tambahny dan, dengan pemikiran itu, dia dan Draco menghabiskan beberapa waktu dengan sempurna sesuai selera mereka sendiri, bebas dari peri rumah.

*

"Seperti yang akan dikatakan Blaise, 'principessa'," kata Theo sambil mengangkat gelas anggurnya ke arahnya melintasi meja sederhana di flat tempat mereka berkumpul untuk makan malam.

Daphne dan Draco bergabung dengannya sementara Hermione memutar matanya.

"Ini dunia kita sekarang," kata Draco tepat sebelum ia minum.

*

 ** _~ Beberapa Waktu Kemudian ~_**

Hermione mengusap kulit salah satu pohon sementara Neville memperhatikannya. Dia baru saja selesai menanam pohon ketujuh di lingkaran itu, pohon muda yann, dan berdiri dan masih membersihkan kotoran dari tangannya. Hermione, dengan anggaran Malfoy yang hampir tak terbatas yang dia miliki, telah memilih enam spesimen yang jauh lebih besar dan membuat mereka ditanam di lingkaran sempurna di lapangan Hogwarts yang telah diambil alih tim ahli arbor terampil.

Beberapa pohon, seperti elderberry kecil, juga membutuhkan sihir cuaca yang rumit untuk menjaga lingkungan mereka tetap waspada.

"Tidak bisa hanya melakukan lingkaran pohon lokal," kata Neville, "Kau harus membuatnya rumit."

Hermione menertawakannya saat dia mengagumi penanaman mereka: yew; Elderberry; Sepasang pohon yang saling melilit; Pohon lain yang melilit di sekitar sesuatu yang bahkan tidak ada di sana. Satu pohon lain telah dijalari tanaman merambat dan dia harus membawa pembentuk pohon; Pohon abu; Kenari yang indah dan matang.

"Hannah dan aku ingin menamai putri pertama kami sepertimu," kata Neville, memerhatikannya menelusuri jarinya di atas satu pohon pertama dan satu pohon lagi.

"Jangan," katanya pelan. "Apa yang kulakukan ... itu tidak layak untuk dirayakan, itu harus dilupakan."

"Dan pohon-pohonnya?" Dia bertanya.

"Ya ampun, mungkin," katanya. "Penyesalan."

Neville mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengukir 'FL AB' di kulit kenari, lalu menambahkan sebuah inisial di sekitarnya.

"Neville," Hermione mengawasinya, agak tersengal. "Kau -- kau -- merusak pohon."

"Aku pikir, untuk yang satu ini, itu sempurna," katanya. "Biarlah ini menjadi pohon yang tercakup dalam pesan tentang cinta."

Hermione menelusuri jemarinya di atas jantung. "Cinta dan persahabatan dan kesetiaan," katanya pelan.

*

 ** _~ Masih Kemudian ~_**

"Ini semua salahmu," Hermione berteriak pada Draco saat ia mendorong rambut yang berkeringat basah dari keningnya dan menyeka wajahnya dengan kain yang dingin. "Aku membencimu!"

"Dorong, Mrs Malfoy," penyembuh itu menginstruksikan.

"Beritahu aku untuk mendorong sekali lagi, kau menyebalkan, dan aku akan mendorongmu keluar dari jendela," bentak Hermione.

"Itu gadisku," Draco membujuk. "Kau bisa membunuhnya begitu kau melahirkan bayi itu, aku janji."

"Bohong," kata Hermione sambil meraih tangannya dan meremasnya sekeras yang dia bisa dan Draco merintih. "Mari kita lihat kau mendorong semangka keluar dari pantatmu dan kemudian kau tidak akan berbohong kepadaku seperti ini."

"Orang-orang akan mengerutkan kening pada istri Menteri yang membunuh staf medis," akunya Draco. "Bagaimana dengan sedikit dorongan, sayangku?"

"Jangan sayang kau -- arrghhhhhh," Hermione tersentak. "Aku akan membunuhmu, kau bajingan."

"Tidak, tidak," katanya sambil mengusap wajahnya lagi. "Kau tidak akan membiarkan orang terluka seperti rambut di kepalaku."

"Cukup adil," akunya, lalu menambahkan dengan desisan yang dipenuhi rasa sakit, "mungkin aku akan membuat pengecualian untuk diriku sendiri."

"Tidak ada pengecualian," kata Draco. "Plus, jika kau membunuhku, kau akan mengecewakan orangtuaku, yang sedang mondar mandir di lobi, dan kau bahkan mungkin membuat kerutan di wajah Snape."

"Severus ada di sini?" Hermione bertanya, melonggarkan cengkeramannya di tangannya.

"Apakah kau pikir dia akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk menemui anak baptisnya sesegera mungkin setelah kelahiran? Dia ada di sini. Dia telah menginterogasi orangtuamu tentang metode pengendalian nyeri Muggle dan memarahi staf karena kecerobohan lemari ramuan mereka."

"Tentu saja," Hermione bergumam, terengah-engah lalu melolong lagi. Teriak sambil meremas tangan Draco cukup keras.

"Lihat, kau hebat, Mrs Malfoy," kata Penyembuh itu.

"Aku benci istri-istri masyarakat ini," kata salah seorang perawat sambil menunjuk ke napas yang lain saat mereka berdiri menunggu untuk membersihkan dan menimbang bayi itu. "Terlalu mewah untuk mendorong, mereka semua. Aku yakin dia tidak pernah membuat keputusan tunggal yang lebih berat daripada harus memiliki ayam atau ikan di sebuah gala."

"Tidak ada apa-apa selain ibu rumah tangga yang tidak memiliki tanggung jawab nyata," perawat yang lain setuju, "tidak peduli siapa suaminya. Tidak ada wanita yang pernah membuat tangan mereka kotor dengan pekerjaan nyata."

 ** _The End]_**


	22. TANYA JAWAB

**_~ Puisi Astoria ~_**

Aku sangat ketakutan saat melihat badut.

Betapa aku berharap mereka tidak membuatku cemberut.

Pengalaman membuat suasana tragis.

Tolong buat aku merasa lebih baik dan gunakan sedikit sihir.

~ Oleh animebabe55

 _Beberapa orang hebat telah membuatkan puisi yang diberikan Astoria kepada Narcissa di Pesta Pasjah. Sebagian besar berada di ulasan sehingga kalian bisa membacanya di sana, tapi animebabe55 mengirimnya lewat PM dan aku bertanya apakah aku bisa membagikannya dan dia dengan ramah memberiku izin untuk melakukannya._

 ** _~ Tanya Jawab ~_**

Sejumlah pertanyaan ditanyakan berkali-kali dan aku sangat menyedihkan dan hanya memberikan jawaban mereka di sini.

Apa arti 'FL AB'?

️Neville mengukir inisial orang tuanya di pohon 'Bellatrix' jadi 'Frank Longbottom Alice [nama gadis yang dimulai dengan B]'. Alice Longbottom tidak memiliki nama keluarga.

Apa yang Hermione bisikkan pada Dumbledore?

️Dia mengatakan kepadanya apa yang ingin dia lakukan tapi dia dan Harry Potter harus mati bila rencananya harus bekerja.

Apakah Harry masih hidup?

️Tidak. Lord Voldemort membakar tubuhnya. Harry tidak hanya lelah setelah berkeringat panjang. Dia telah habis masa berlakunya. Dia tidak lagi hidup. Dia kehilangan kehidupan. Dia, jika kalian akan memaafkanku, seekor burung beo bekas.

Apa pohonnya?

️Mereka mewakili semua orang yang dibunuh Hermione dan Neville. Itu adalah kayu dari tongkat sihir yang dikenal untuk karakter, aku menggunakannya sehingga Dumbledore diwakili oleh pohon tua, Bellatrix oleh pohon kenari dan Tom Riddle oleh pohon yew. Pohon-pohon yang saling melilit mewakili si kembar Carrow dan pohon yang melilit tidak berarti apa-apa mewakili Fred, si kembar almarhum; Pohon abu mewakili Fenrir sebagai pohon ash yang terhubung dengan manusia serigala dalam cerita rakyat.

Apakah kau akan menulis sekuel?

️Mungkin tidak, tidak. Aku bersumpah otakku tidak akan pernah meludahkan satu cerita acak di alam semesta ini tapi pastinya tidak ada lagi.


End file.
